


Ambrosia

by SweetCrazy_DramaQueen



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, lightis, noctlight, nokurai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 188,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCrazy_DramaQueen/pseuds/SweetCrazy_DramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wise man once said; love to faults is always blind, always is to joy inclined, lawless, winged and unconfined. And breaks all chains from every mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ichor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!
> 
> I say Hello! To other Lightis fans[LightningxNoctis) here. I want to welcome you all to my fanfiction that I have worked on in all purposes to please my inner-fangirl for my favorite Final Fantasy ship to date. I like this pairing, even though it's impossible, they're still hot.
> 
> I'm not big into crossovers, but I Loved (with a capital L) Lightning ever since I first played the game.  
> As for Noctis. Was in love with the man when I first saw him in [insert gasp here] 2006! I forgot about Final Fantasy Versus XIII for about two years when I returned at 2008 I was surprised it was still not out yet. Eventually, I finally played XIII and XIII-2 was about to come out, I became member of the Lightis ship. 2012 arrived and the game is still not out yet, so I started this.
> 
> I did my research concerning Versus Universe. Seen all trailers and read all Nomura/SE interviews and then some. I hope that by the time the game releases, a lot of the names I included in here are correct.
> 
> Also, Important.
> 
> #1. WARNING: This following story may or may not have adult themes. I'm not going to warn every or any chapter about its content. Take this into consideration as you proceed. .
> 
> #2. WARNING: Partly AU. Both Versus and XIII worlds are included in, as I've put them all under the same universe but on different worlds.
> 
> #3. WARNING: For the sake of this storyline, XIII-2 never happened. There are elements that cannot or can be found in here of it, but plot wise it has no existence. Even some factual events in Versus and XIII are altered.
> 
> #4. WARNING: Spoilers? It's not THAT much spoiling, but I will not be responsible for anything that you didn't want to prematurely know about the games.

  ** _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._ **

 

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This has been made purely by a fan for fans with no profits made what-so-ever. No copyrights infringement intended. All under 'Final Fantasy' rightfully belongs to © Square-Enix and its creators. This will apply for every chapter onwards.**

 

 

cover by Unknownimouz15. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

_And so my fantasy begins…_

 

* * *

Stella.

He missed her.

Stella.

Her name was all he could think of. Her likeness was all he saw in front of his eyes. Her voice was all he heard between his ears. She was all he felt in his heart.

Stella, Stella, just _Stella_.

He could still feel how his hand would run through her hair and stroke the soft skin of her body. He could still smell her perfume in between his sheets. He could still hear her voice giggling his name. He could still remember the feel of her lips as she kissed his own.

His Stella. The love of his life. She was, and forever would be, perfection in his eyes.

How could any man not want his Stella? Though she was his, no one would deny her. They _couldn't_. Not even him.

She told him how many men had offered and asked for her hand in marriage and how many times she refused. She rejected them all, because she was already in love with another.

With _him_.

It only took a couple of months of courtship before they were betrothed. But it was mere weeks before they first made love. And, like her, it was perfect.

The memory… it still _hurts_.

She was the future Mrs. Stella Caelum. The future queen and, upon announcing their engagement, she became Princess Stella Fleuret.

Her name resounding through him brought pain to his whole being.

His princess, his queen-to-be.

He used to think himself lucky. There weren't many monarchs in the course of history in the world that married purely out of love. Marriage, because of their stations in life, was simply a pure business matter; a pre-arranged deal that would supposedly set both parties involved into some sort of content state.

But not his. His marriage would be because of love.

Or so he had liked to believe.

He recalled all the congratulations that were given to him like it was yesterday, and he received them with a thousand-watt smile. He was a man that didn't smile on many occasions, but whatever times he did, no one could take it off, even if they tried to beat it off his face. He possibly glowed like a blissful woman who had just found out that she was with child.

His father, Regis Caelum the King of Lucis, immediately approved of Stella. Even he gave a sincere smirk and told his son that he was _a lucky man_.

Because Stella Nox Fleuret was perfect.

In more ways than one, she _was_ perfect. She was up for the task that laid out for her as the future Queen Caelum. She came from a long line of Fleurets, with blood almost as blue as Noctis's own. Her family had been the highest sort of nobility for centuries long and therefore were the founding fathers of Tenebrae. They were a neighboring country to Lucis and one of the few allies during the cold war. As such, her presence was easily accepted in Lucis.

And because she was born and raised as an aristocrat, it would have been easy; she was always a little princess, in everything but the official title. She was already a lady; she already knew how to converse with others of high society, and how to flash a beautiful, political smile in front of the people and the media.

Etiquette had been drilled into her since birth, so the only thing they possibly could have taught her as she was to step upon the throne as the queen, was how to properly wave to the citizens.

She had the looks of a queen as well. She was elegant in her own right; graceful and beautiful. She held her head high because she was proud to be a Fleuret, and proud to be his princess. She kept her back and shoulders straight, and yet all of it was so feminine and so gorgeous. She had a bedazzling smile that could entrance anyone, and long, wavy blonde hair that appeared to be like a blanket of stars at night, and rays of sunshine during the day. The number of times his fingers caressed through her hair while they were in bed, in his bedroom, contained within concealing walls, was uncountable.

She was what everyone wanted. And everything she said and did was flawless.

 _Too_ flawless, even...

It was all just part of her plan. Had he not ended her, she would have succeeded in completing it.

She betrayed them and her betrayal was cruel. Cruel to her family. Cruel to her future country, but most of all, cruel to _him_.

Ever since that day, he wondered every night if—up until the point that he figured it out—if all of it was staged. _Was_ it all just a ploy? _Did_ she love him like he had so truly loved her? Was it just her plan to use him as a tool? A foolish pawn in her grueling game?

Her bitterness was harsh.

How could she? How in the world could she choose his family's crystal over him? He would have happily given her the world on a golden plate—a _crystal_ plate if necessary—if it meant that she would have stayed by his side. He would have _died_ for her. So _how_? Pray tell, how _could_ she?

Noctis grunted. Already he could feel his eyes tinge a furious crimson.

He decided it would be best to conceal his eyes and thus his visible inner rage, lest he scare the servants around him.

Then again, why should he care? Better they see the blood-red of his anger than the tears of his pain. Both were unacceptable no matter how he looked at it.

The helpers were bustling hurriedly around the castle, as he sat in leisure on one of the royal seats in the Monarch Chamber, facing the very throne he must step onto soon, in the room where his coronation would begin.

The palace had to be pure. After the betrayal of Stella, the castle needed a 'cleansing'; His father's words, not his.

Any and everything that held the essence of the traitorous woman known as Stella Nox Fleuret needed to be erased. The curtains, the sheets, the candlesticks, any kind of other object that had 'N&S' either printed or engraved or embroidered in them had to go. Tapestries and boards were removed and replaced. Artifacts given by the Fleuret family or Tenebrae were to be destroyed. Her very _memory_ had to be extinguished.

If one thought the palace was bad, the entirety of the kingdom was worse. Her name was slandered throughout the land. She was the high traitor. She was the thief. And worst of all, she was the witch who forced the prince in faux engagement.

Of all the accusations, that last one had not been true. The engagement was not false, nor did she bewitch her ex-fiancé. He truly _did_ love her. He was head-over-heels in love with her like you hear in all those mushy love songs and see in those cliché chick flicks. And his proposal of marriage was as real as that of any other man in love.

And that's why she hurt _him_ the most.

"Yo Noct!" Came the obnoxious voice of Prompto, snapping the prince out of his thoughts. Noctis had not seen his friends for days, almost weeks now. His mind was only filled with anything relating to Stella, and he just needed a break from everyone.

"Stop being so gloomy and get your ass over here!" The blond young man yelled over the bustling of the helpers through the Monarch Chambers, as he was standing, with Gladiolus on his side, who waved from the door's threshold at the other side of the room.

The simple black chair Noctis was occupying held his slumped form. "Why?" He called back, his voice a bit husky, but the deep timbre was not missed. "And go where?"

"Just outta here!" Prompto's head jerked towards the exit and the taller Gladiolus Amicitia, in his usual calmer demeanor, nodded. The calmness was deceiving; he was very much capable of being just as childish and annoying as Prompto.

Noctis would have taken that offer if he didn't know better that he'd end up somewhere he'd rather not be.

"Does it involve alcohol?" The Prince asked skeptically, not moving an inch from his seat.

The two men didn't move closer to him either, and so they called over the lot of servants walking around.

"Nope!" Prompto said simply, grinning, his tone barely containing his excitement at the prospect of getting their best friend some fresh air.

"Unless you want to that badly," Gladiolus added, grinning too, as he loved his alcohol.

"Does it involve trouble?"

"Not at all!" The blond shooter assured him.

"Unless you want to go look for it, that badly." Gladiolus shot again.

There was something they had in mind that Noctis wouldn't like. "Does it involve scantily clad women?"

"…"

"…"

Silence from their end. Noct should have known.

"No."

"Aw, c'mon man, it'll be fun! It's time to just hang around. You're in the prime of your life. You should enjoy it." Prompto knew men twice the prince's age who would switch places with him any day. Youth truly _was_ wasted on the young, or at least on Noctis...

"No." Noctis said again more firmly. He had enjoyed more than enough in his life.

But that was before Stella.

He barely remembered the man he was—he was a boy really. Before he met Stella, that is. Oh, how she had changed him. For better or for worse, he had yet to find out.

The young Prompto sighed, Gladiolus slapped the younger boy on the back of his shoulder. "Told ya it wouldn't work."

"Pfft, that's because he's so boring. He's done nothing but mope around the place and make everyone depressed along with him for weeks now."

Some time after their adventure had ended and they had saved the kingdom, Prince Noctis changed. Noct _was_ fun... in his own awkward way. Prompto looked up to him. He was the kind of guy the boy never thought he'd wanted to strive to be, but Noctis had that kind of effect on him regardless. But look at the future king now...

"It's all that Stella woman's fault." Promto wasn't supposed to murmur that out loud, so he was _really_ glad that Noctis couldn't hear him. The speaking of Stella's name had been made strictly forbidden.

Gladiolus heard his words and they couldn't have been truer. "That's a man in love for ya," Gladio whispered back.

"Huh?" Prompto gave the taller man a pointed look.

On the other side of the room, Noctis was just about to ask them what they were gossiping about like two schoolgirls, when a manservant was heading straight towards him. His uniform was differently than the rest of the helpers in the Monarch Chambers, and that only meant he was a servant of his father. A Nimphus.

"Excuse me, my Lord," The Nimphus bowed, his voice as toneless as possible as he excused himself. "Your father, his Majesty the King, has summoned you for an audience."

Noctis rose from his seat to his fittingly majestic height. He wasn't enormously tall by any means, but his height somehow fit a young king-to-be. "In his study, I presume?"

"Correct, Prince Noctis." The  Nimphus were servants bound to those of the royal Caelum blood—one amongst a small handful of helpers whose purpose was to wait upon their sovereign master and _only_ him—bowed at the hip swiftly. Once Noctis became king, their loyalty would be fully sworn to him, instead to his father.

Aware that his two friends were still standing a few feet away, he nodded to them in a gesture indicating that he would be leaving through the other door to meet with his father. In response, Gladiolus raised a lazy hand before taking Prompto by the collar and guiding him away.

"In love?" After the display of the King's servants coming to call for Noctis, Prompto resumed his question to his comrade.

"Yeah," Gladiolus sighed quietly as they stepped through the dark, archaic hallways of the Caelum castle. "That's what Noctis had been, before Stella Fleuret betrayed him." The way he said Stella's name was almost spiteful.

"He'd told you that?" Noctis was generally open about lots of things, and sure even he had his secrets, but he had his lips closed tight when it was about that woman.

"You could've read it from his whole persona."

"Oh, you could, could ya?" Prompto poked Gladiolus's rock hard side, teasing. "You're a love doctor now?"

Gladiolus stopped them from walking any further and stared very serious at the blond. All fun and games had flown past them and out of the atmosphere.

"Listen kid, let Noctis be a lesson to you. He was very much in love with the woman he had to kill. That kind of love… that could end a man. I'm sure he still loves her, even now, but is too hurt to let it go just yet. You better watch out. Same thing might happen to you too."

Prompto seemed affronted that Gladio called him 'kid' but he gulped and felt his brow starting to sweat. Was what Gladiolus said true? About a woman being capable of so much? Pfft, nah. He'd hardly believe that. He was Prompto Argentum for Etro's sake! Nothing—least of all a girlie—could break him. Besides, if these were the stages of grief, then Noctis was handling them all pretty well. And if Noct could, then—should the day arrive—he could too!

"Then, what about you?"

"Me?" Gladio pointed with his thumb to his chest. "Nah, _I'm_ immune to the fatal charms women possess. The opposite sex and I have had their time together, but it's never been anything lasting. But, _you_ , my friend, I'd advise _you_ to beware."

Rue the day Prompto would hopelessly fall for anyone.

"Let's go and find Ignis and tell him to prepare a ride. We, Noct included, are going to blow some steam later in the mountains." Gladio decided to change the subject from the previous heavy topic. He could see that it would work on the younger man's nerves if they had kept it up.

His plan worked as Prompto cheered and pumped his fist in the air. "Boo-yeah, some awesome teamwork and epic monster extermination! _Exactly_ what we need." At least it was better than his 'hit the strip joint' plan.

Well, _almost_.

.§.

 

 

The Librarian Study Chamber.

It was not really meant for any king to make it an office, but Noctis's father favored this room above all the other libraries in the other wings of the palace. It was good to be out of the throne room, which was not only where he would be crowned within the next year, but was also where his wedding should have taken place, as well.

"I see the Fleuret traitor is still bothering your mind, Noctis."

The aged and deeper voice of his father startled him. He had been lost in thoughts again, as he often was these days and he very nearly hadn't even felt his father's presence.

"Don't call her that!" He snapped, instantly feeling a burning lump in his throat and he was sure he couldn't breathe for a second there. Upon realizing this, he clenched his hands into fist and let his short nails bite into his skin, focusing on the minor sting to help him regain his composure.

Regis shot him a warning look that made the prince feel stupid. "Your eyes." He scolded.

Damn it. Noctis really had to stop doing that, and this time he didn't even feel it.

Even dead and gone, she _still_ affected him.

Noctis squared his jaw and stiffly asked, "You summoned me, father?"

"Yes. We need to start discussing your future position. Also, I wanted to begin to educate you on some details. Such as the status of the city, as it is still in a bit of a state of chaos. However, it is improving; citizens have finally returned to their homes, the economic crisis seems to be seeing its last days and the questions about the crystal have begun to lessen."

He had this kind of conversation with his father quite some time before this.

"I want you to take heed, son. With your coronation, the months ahead are perilous for you."

And how many times hasn't he heard _that_ when speaking with his father? "Eh," Noctis groaned, rolling his eyes, responding to his dad the same way he always did. "I can take care of myself."

Indeed he was. If the king had any doubt about Noctis and his use of the family crystal before, they were all proven wrong after the end of the war. He has proven himself to be quite worthy of the Caelum name.

 .§.

 By the time Noctis left his father's study, Ignis was leaning on the wall opposite to the door. He pushed up his glasses when he looked at Noctis.

"Yo." The prince greeted first.

"Hn. You better be in for a training session or else I've been standing here for a good half hour for nothing."

Noctis chuckled. He was well aware that he was in need of training. He hadn't had a good workout ever since... "No, I'm in for a session. You've been sent here by Prompto and Gladiolus?" Something to take _her_ off his mind.

Ignis led the way and his friend easily fell into step. "Try 'sent by only Gladiolus'. Like Prompto could focus on anything other than his photographs to send me anywhere."

"Not even if he asked nicely?"

"Not even if he were pleading on his knees."

The dark prince smirked and shook his head. Those two were unbelievable. "You have no heart."

Ignis could have retorted that Noct's own heart was too big, but he held that comment to himself. Their conversation was fine as it was, and he knew that the implications of such a reply would only darken the prince's mood; Ignis was there to lift his spirits, not bring them back down.

While his outward personality wouldn't show it, Ignis Scientia had always been Noctis's rock amidst the raging currents ever since they were children. Being the same age, they grew up together, and so, along with Gladiolus, was one of the few people who knew the true Noctis. Not just the one that everyone else saw. Though in their childhood, it was Gladiolus who treated Noctis first as a friend instead of a prince—Ignis had originally been taught to address him properly. But after years of spending time with Noctis, he grew to be more of a friend. Though still to this very day, he—as the position he'd been born into required—wasn't as informal to Noctis as Gladiolus and, now Prompto, also are.

When it came to Stella Fleuret, they had to walk on eggshells around the prince. Every thought Ignis really had about her was wisely kept to himself, though he was sure even Noctis knew he had a very rude opinion about her. Nevertheless, he was most certainly _not_ ready to hear it.

* * *

  
**À** M **_β_** R **Ø T** _U_ **ß**

_ by  
_  
_Sweet._ **Crazy** -D **r** _a_ m **a** _q_ **u** e _e_ **n**

_..._

**_¡Aspicere oportet quidquid possis perderere!_ **

_..._

_ Episode I _

...

" _It hurt too much. I couldn't face it." ~_ Lightning Farron

* * *

"If you give him a finger," Ignis resumed their conversation about Prompto. "He'd run away with the entirety of your shoulders, and would expect you to give your other arm as well."

The Caelum nodded his midnight black head, positively convinced that his friend was right.

The walk to the underground garage was uneventful. The Adservio around stepped to the side as the pair bypassed them, trying to continue their work while simultaneously bowing to them to pay the prince their respects. Prompto was the only friend who wasn't used to such courtesies. The first few days in the Caelum castle had him stuttering and gasping. Their adventure together around the world made the blond nearly forget he was a royal prince and heir to the throne in the first place. But upon their return to the castle, there was a reminder of the awkward question that asked if Prompto, too, should show his friend the respect which was demanded by the rank of a prince.

If anything, Noctis wished nothing more than friends who acted normally around him and addressed him as a normal man; not as the future king. At least by his three friends, this wish was granted.

They arrived at his sleek, black personal car, and the two other men were already waiting for him, while leaning on the vehicle.

They joked around; Prompto being a bit too rough as he always was, but the tides turned when Gladiolus reciprocated his horseplay. Ignis was quiet behind the wheel while the two argued behind him. To Ignis's left was the prince brooding against the window.

Lost in himself yet again, he thought of how grateful he was to have his friends. They were normal, just like he asked for. It didn't always feel like that when Cor was around, though. He wasn't the kind of man who wanted a lot, but the one and only other thing he thought he truly wanted was forever gone.

Stella.

They drove nearer to the mountains.

Her name brought an ache to his chest, but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Stella. Stella. Stella. _Stella._

Prompto was running about, screaming something about a monster's nest not too far from their current location.

Noctis craved for the action, the adrenaline rush. The feel of every muscle in his body working for survival.

Monsters sprung from every shadow.

The last time he truly pushed his body to the limit was his battle against Stella.

The heat of summoning his crystals rose.

She was so fierce for the petite flower she appeared to be. She was small with soft curves, with a body meant to wear an evening dress, not to be dodging sword strikes.

He remembered being so _tired_ those days. Tired of running and fighting, and then running some more. Tired of fearing for his kingdom and of more fighting... Then Stella had to betray him, and the fact that he was the one who had to kill her left him broken.

Stella. Her eyes, the dark hue of violet blue was filled with so much torment as she was taking her last breaths.

It pained him. So, so much...

"Noctis, look out!"

He did not know who screamed. He couldn't make out the voice above the roar of the mature behemoth. He had been seeing Stella's eyes for far too long and he didn't keep up his shield. A beast got lucky, it had embedded its claws in Noctis's left arm before he killed it.

He had been so caught up in his heartache that he didn't even feel the physical pain at first.

Ignis grabbed him by his right shoulder and Prompto made his way through, clearing a path.

"We have to leave. You're losing a lot of blood."

Since when did a few scratches and a little blood stop any of them? There was nothing wrong with him.

"I'm fine," Noctis growled, pissed mostly at himself for getting wounded by an untrained low-level monster.

And he really _was_ fine. He was a greatly skilled and highly trained fighter. What was this measly pain compared to other situations he had been in? Compared to what Stella put him through?

He swallowed thickly at the thought.

Should he be honest, he'd rather have had hundreds of behemoths tear him apart than ever again have Stella pain him.

"I know you are." Gladio glanced over his shoulder back to Noctis, who was half dragged away by Ignis. "That's why we're taking you away now, before it gets worse. Knowing you, you would just push on and continue."

Yeah, he would. The very reason he came here was to blow the scalding-hot steam out of his system. But the very thing he wanted to escape from made him lose his concentration and got him injured. And now he had to stop. Great.

All because of Stella.

 

.§.

It didn't take long before the castle was in uproar and within record time the media knew all about the event that had occurred at the mountain range.

Infernal people couldn't keep their mouths shut.

Noctis kept stressing that he was fine, regardless of his arm gushing blood like a freaking fountain and his father sending at least five medics to see to his recovery.

Bed rest for a week, was their advice.

As if he would be hold up inside his chambers for another hour! He didn't like his bed anymore. He didn't even like sleeping in it anymore. _Her_ face haunted his dreams. Though the sheets embroidered with their insignia had been removed and destroyed, her presence continued to linger there. He could still see her lying in his bed beside him. Her naked shoulders peaking from the top of the blankets. The warm smile she greeted him with as he opened his eyes in the morning. He had always reveled in her warmth. Even now, he felt it.

The pain of losing her felt too real.

With an angry scoff he threw the blankets off him. His left shoulder hurt like a bitch, reminding him of his injury. Not that he needed the reminder; three slashes in the form of claws ran from his bicep down to his forearm. The gashes weren't deep though. At least, not anymore. Each of the five medics had their own elixir that healed him a bit better than the previous one. It didn't completely heal though. Nature had to take its course and he had to heal by himself.

He groaned and rolled his shoulder despite the pain. He could not afford to let the arm lose mobility because of some wound, no matter how much it hurt. He would endure it; he had been through worse, after all.

 

.§.

"What were you thinking?" King Regis Caelum raised his voice as loud as he could go without it qualifying that he was actually screaming. Proper monarchs barely raised their voices, and they definitely didn't scream. They were expected and taught to keep to a certain level of composure, to never lose face.

Right now, though, in the confines of his father's chambers, Noctis could tell how badly he wanted to let loose and yell at him.

"What are you talking about?" It wasn’t that Noctis was playing dumb, but he was a pro at evading. Neither father nor son ever discussed their issues and situations after the affair of Stella Nox Fleuret. Both men being reserved with their true opinions on such delicate matters, once the war was officially over, it remained a garula in the room. At this point, his father could have been pointing to any of the situations in which he acted foolishly.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. That foolish decision of yours to do what you did yesterday? And those boys were no hair better!"

"Aren't overreacting just a little bit?" Noctis cringed a little. "We were just training, dad."

"Training? That is why we have the base below. To train _there_. Not in unsupervised mountains where Etro knows what kind of creatures are crawling."

"Expelling those creatures are the best kind of training, father. We do not have those kinds in the base."

"You call those the best kind? You should be lucky that the monster did not completely tear off your arm. What if it had truly grasped an opportunity to do so?"

The prince did not want to say that he had his guard down because he was distracted by thoughts of Stella Fleuret. That'd not only bring a lecture of how he shamed his ancestors for such stupidity, but also a conversation about Stella following it. He wasn't ready to discuss that matter at all. He'd rather leave that can of worms closed, thank you very much.

"The purpose of going was because weeks have passed since I've last trained. I'm sorry."

Regis eyed him, humming when he decided that Noct was genuine. "Very well. But do not go there again, agreed?"

"Agreed."

Noctis really had nothing to fear in terms of his father butting into his personal life, actually. Regis was not a man who spoke of private troubles, and he did not weasel his way into business that was not his own. Not even if it was his son's. Conversations with him were political and superficial at best. They had been this way ever since Noctis's mother's death.

His non-intrusive character made him the kind of father who wouldn't be the first to talk about Stella. He knew how important she was to the prince and what the betrayal did to him. They _had_ spoken here and there of what her plan had been all along, what she could have accomplished. But the brutal tearing of the prince's feelings caused by what she did had never been discussed.

That was a private matter. And the king did not meddle in such.

 

.§.

Cameras flashed when Prince Caelum took his first step onto the raised stage. The coronation announcement was about to take place. Everyone knew he was going to be king some day. A lot of people knew he was going to be king soon. But only few people knew precisely when.

This was his conference to the press about it. It was to be a great event where he would stand in Square Venatio in the middle of Insomnia, in front of his people with what seemed to be millions of cameras all focused on him, while he'd have to give a long ass speech that even he thought was boring.

But it was to be expected. And as one of his first personal goals before becoming king, he had to prepare himself.

The citizens—thousands of them—gathered on Square Venatio to witness his announcement. They called his name, 'Prince Noctis' over and over again, chanting it enthusiastically. Flags and banners with the Caelum insignia of the Grim Reaper was waved in all the thousands of hands holding each and every one of them. Children sat on their fathers' shoulders to see the future sovereign better.

Noctis, however, felt isolated without his friends near. They were not allowed to be on the stage with him, but they assured him earlier that they would in the crowds. Despite their promise, he couldn't see them.

His mouth was dry as he looked up the ten or so microphones propped up on the stand at the same level as his lips.

He just stared at the public for a few seconds. His blue gaze had them quieting down on their own before he could utter a word.

"Good evening, people of Lucis!"

The people cheered, shortly.

"I am honoured you are here to take time to listen to my precious words. For years I have known nothing more than being an heir. But with the celebration of peace, I knew I was ready. I would like to share with you all, that today, a year from now, I would take the honour, the privilege and duty as your new king."

The people went wild. They cheered because a new king always meant new hope for the coming decades.

Noctis continued. "The war has taken a lot out of us. Pain and suffering for long, cold years was what, at a certain point, all that we knew of. I know your suffering. I went through that pain."

And worse pains: Stella Fleuret.

"I have fought battle after battle with the liberation of Lucis in mind. With my comrades, I fought for freedom. For _your_ freedom. For _our_ freedom. Victory has been gracious enough to be on our side and now I strive to give the next generation and beyond a brighter future as your king.

"With the gods above us, may they protect the kingdom of Lucis and bless you all. Thank you."

The crowd cheered vehemently. All waved and applauded and threw fists in the air, shouting his name.

The reporters tossed questions at him left and right while he softly smiled to his people and waved in return. He was not to take questions but that didn't mean he didn't hear them.

"Are we now allies with all the neighboring countries?"

"How much have you sacrificed in the name of our kingdom?"

"Now that the war is over, will the crises be over as well?"

"Will taxes be lower now that supporting an army is unnecessary?"

"Is trading with the neighboring countries still illegal?"

"Is it safe for citizens of Accordo and Tenebrae to travel up to this kingdom?"

That particular question seemed to spike up the interests of the reporters into whole other sorts of questions.

"Now that Lady Fleuret is no more, will you take a new bride?"

"Are you in search of a new future queen after the disappointment of Fleuret in order to have an heir?"

"Will we expect another engagement soon?"

"Is it true Stella Fleuret seduced you for personal gain?"

"Were Fleuret still alive, would she have been executed for high treason, adultery and murder, or would she have been jailed?"

"Is there a new princess on your mind?"

"Stella Fleuret, a witch of an evil house?"

"Are the Fleurets banned from Lucis forever?"

He should have completely tuned them out. They were so close to him, shooting questions he didn't want to face but he heard them all.

The lump formed in his throat again whenever his emotions got the best of him regarding Stella.

In the heat of the moment, however, his senses alarmed him, ringing him awake just in time so his crystal shield was up before three bullets – two aimed at his heart and one for in between his eyes – were shot from nowhere.

The bullets froze mid-air, an inch from his person, before they fell down as worthless coins.

The extremely loud echo of a gunshot rang through the square and people started screaming. There had been an attempt at ending the life of the prince and men and women alike quickly panicked.

What should have been a cheerful event rapidly turned into out-of-control chaos. Woman hollered, children cried and everyone ran into a frenzy in every direction. Crowds like this ran over people who had fallen and literally stampeding them in their haste to escape.

Noctis looked over every skyscraper around him, checking if he could see movement from the direction the bullets came from. He was ready to protect his citizens anytime. Unfortunately, the security guards around him—which would normally have been discharged with a simple snap of the fingers—came and dragged him away. He struggled from between the five big muscled men trying to get him off the stage.

"Excuse us, Prince Noctis, Your Highness," One of the men said lowly in his ear. "But right now we're obliged to set an example as your security. Your safety is our priority now."

Not one to admit it, but the man had a point, so Noctis let them move him directly to his car that held his driver, Argus.

As they were well on their way from Square Venatio, Argus saw through his rearview mirror the solemn look on the future monarch's face. In vain, he tried to cheer him up. "Excellent speech, Prince Noctis." He complimented. "You had the people eating out of the palm of your hand."

The Caelum prince gave a distracted nod. His gaze was stuck in the dimly lit streets of Insomnia. The streets were still crowded and many stared at the fancy car with tinted windows.

"You should be rejoicing of how positively the people reacted to you, Prince."

Yes. He was happy with how the people cheered and clapped for him. But the ending was an absolute disaster to him... and he didn't mean the shooting. The excruciating questions the reporters kept asking, tugged at the inner strings of his heart, and one wouldn't believe how much it _hurt_.

_Stella Fleuret. What have you done to me?_

* * *

_...into a new future..._

 

* * *

**¡Always appreciate that what you could lose!**

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And… That's a wrap!
> 
> You've seen that Stella was engaged to Noctis and even called princess. No Lightning yet, and I'm not gonna tell when she'll arrive here. You may guess.
> 
> As for Noctis, a lot of misery on his part. Stella betrayed him, I think it's clear how and why she did it. I have no problems against game!Stella, though.
> 
> I'll be looking forward to the next chapter. Like the French say; L'art est long, la vie est courte.


	2. Lypë

* * *

_Like the stars in the night sky…_

* * *

A week after the conference, most of the commotion about the shooting had calmed down. By the weekend, in an effort to make clear that the act of terrorism on the royal family didn't shoo them into hiding, the prince was to appear and was invited to an event.

It had to be some random benefit to please the nobles from their kingdom and other countries. As prince and future king Noctis had to be a presence. Personally, he didn't even like these parties. And least, not anymore.

Ladies from all around the world would be flocking him like bees on honey.

It was still enjoyable when princess Stella was still on his side. She would smile and mingle with the other nobles like an expert.

She would be so beautiful; enrapturing the guests as she greeted them. He would proudly stand with her and sometimes even simply stare at her for a while, instead of having small talk with his father's acquaintances, because she would just light up the whole place with her smiles. Her giggles sounded like music to his ears and his stomach would clench whenever he caught her blush as someone complimented her on their engagement.

Stella - his beautiful Stella.

Once they officially were together, those breathing down his neck would back off. He wasn't a saint - he has had exes before - but the socialists at parties at these kinds of gatherings only wanted to catch his eye for one thing.

But in the end, so did Stella.

He should really learn to stop thinking about her or else he'll be spending the rest of the party with a permanent scowl etched to his face. And as an important guest, that wouldn't do.

He was quietly greeted by lots of the other party members. He hated how they looked at him with their knowing eyes. Their thoughts fueled by the stories that they've heard about his ex-fiancée and him. They didn't know anything.

Even the young debutantes stayed in their own circle as he passed them by, unlike any other time where they would be fleeing to him, trying to get him into their conversations. They were all meters away now, but he could practically hear the rumors they were discussing about him and Stella.

"Oi, Noctis!" The deep and playful voice of Gladiolus Amicitia chorused through the grand hall.

Noctis's childhood friend smirked him down from afar, the people opening a way for Glad and Prompto as they moved towards the prince. The latter blond would have greeted him just as zealously were he not flirtingly grinning at the ladies.

Noct loved his friends like the brothers he never had, but sometimes he could be embarrassed by them. They had to be reminded that at certain events they needed to keep to a level of decency.

"What's up man? Why the long face? T'is a party, lighten up!" Prompto was to slap Noct's shoulder, but the royalty caught his arm.

He kept his tone low. "I never mind your presence here," The Caelum stated all business like. "But try to keep it down. You're not even supposed to address me so informal in public in the first place. Gladiolus, you should know better."

Gladiolus shrugged a shoulder. If there was anything Glad disliked it was the stuck up attitudes of aristocrats. He may be one by blood and by birth, but his opinion of them in general wasn't very high.

"Sorry Noct – I mean, Prince Caelum." Prompto pulled his gaze from the girls and he bowed awkwardly.

Now the ebony haired prince just felt bad. He didn't want Glad to put him in that same category he thought so very ill of. Neither did he want Prompto to be like everyone else around him. Noctis soften his gaze. "I'm sorry. I really don't care, but if you guys don't want my father banning you from every gathering from now on, just behave a little." He liked them there. They were his only safety line in this ridiculous plastic world.

They smiled and relaxed more.

Prompto Argentum was, of course, the first to mention the women. "For a party this boring, there sure are some sweet girls around here."

"Yah, they are sophisticated _ladies_." Gladiolus neatly corrected. "And this is not one of _your_ usual parties."

"Nope, it's not. My definition of a party is loud music, booze flowing, sweaty bodies grinding and so many hot chicks you'd lose count!"

Gladiolus patted the shorter man on the head patronizingly. "Of course it is, kid."

"I'm just glad the women aren't desperately throwing themselves at my feet." Noctis growled under his breath, taking a sip of the bitter, tasteless champagne.

"Wish we could trade places, buddy." The young Prompto whined with a frown.

A few hours later passed and the atmosphere stayed pretty much the same. Not a lot of people has approached the prince tonight, which was something odd entirely.

Prompto was looking about the place, seemingly bored. "I thought you said that you couldn't beat the women off of you at these places?"

"I usually can't."

"Usually?"

The young Caelum glanced away from his friend, unsure how to answer that. "With… with the end of the engagement and _her_ betrayal still fresh, I am, for now, unapproachable to them." They both knew whose engagement was broken now, for he couldn't say her name out loud.

"Yeah, I think you're one cold hearted bitch if you try to hit on him now. I mean, who doesn't know what has happened by now?"

Noctis glared at the tall Amicitia. Though, glaring as he might, it was true. Everyone on the world Eos knew what happened between him and Stella. No matter how much he wishes that it never happened or that no one speaks about it.

.§.

They had rejoiced too early. The party was in full bloom, about an hour or four going on, when Noctis got trapped by some Lord or the other.

"Prince Noctis, Your Highness," The unfamiliar man bowed by bending one knee but not yet touching the floor. "How do you do?"

He nodded. "I'm faring well." He couldn't remember the man's name for the life of him. His father knew so many counselors and lords of so many countries, even from other worlds, he wasn't interested anymore to learn any of their names.

"Excellent! I'd like to congratulate you on your wonderful speech of your coronation conference about a week or so ago. Just marvelous. You have made your kingdom proud."

Their conversation went on like that for a while. The man, Lord Seifer it turned out, complimented on each and every thing in his life, while Noctis thanked and nodded.

Though, the very point of which Noctis was dreading had arrived. "But I've also brought here with me, someone who has been out of the kingdom for a long while for work, is interesting for you to meet."

Of course, because they couldn't let such a chance pass.

Lord Seifer or whatever turned to look over his shoulder and beckoned with his head the person forward.

"Your Highness, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Jihl."

A long haired, blonde beauty with glasses came smiling to him. He resisted rolling his eyes.

* * *

 **α** m _**β**_ r **Ø s** ī _u_ **ŝ**

_by_

_sweet._ **crazy** -d **r** _a_ m **a** _q_ **u** e _e_ **n**

**...**

_Episode II_

**...**

_**ª Ita amicum habeas, posse ut facile fieri hunc inimicum putes. ª** _

_**...** _

" _Whatever happens, things will work themselves out."_ ~ Snow Villiers

* * *

"Prince Noctis." She slipped his name and title smoothly, like she was very familiar with him. "I am Jihl Nabaat. It is such an honour to finally meet you." She extended her hand with long, thin fingers.

He accepted her hand, and instead of kissing her knuckles as was customary, he merely brushed it passed his lips. There was never contact.

If she minded, she didn't show. Only after he let go of her hand did she curtsied for him shortly. Her brown-ish dress clung to her impressive figure like second skin and it made her breast – the first what he noticed of her – pop even more.

"The pleasure is mine." He replied with cold civility. It was a practiced response, and always staged. He would forget her as soon as their small talk was done.

However, she turned out to be a smart girl. She kept asking questions so he couldn't really end their interaction after an odd silence, that usually comes because other girls would be drooling too much to think of any intellectual statements. Though not Jihl Nabaat. No matter how short he kept his answers, she persisted with them continuing this conversation.

She wasn't oblivious though. She noted his distanced manner almost right away, and this annoyed her. It was like her very goal was to keep him interested, while he clearly showed that he wanted nothing to do with her.

It had to be some kind of way to pay him back for his cold attitude. She didn't like it so she decided to punish him by asking him this next question. "I heard that now that your engagement with that traitor Fleuret girl is a failure, you need a new lady."

The invisible distance between them was instantaneous.

A glare fierce enough had her silenced. She had the audacity to have _her_ name on her lips. He seriously didn't need to hear that name now, not ever again. And especially not from some crawling social underling who thought flashing her boobs could win her a crown.

"I'm sorry." He stated, purely out politeness, while he felt everything but. "It is better if we end this conversation right now. I need not you enlighten me of any of those rumors. Have a nice night."

How he really want to say that she had to fuck off, but ever the prince, this could never be said in public.

With a sharp turn on his heel, he left the dusky blond gold sucker.

Damn. He needed air.

The veranda was quiet and no else was there to disturb him. Thank Etro for the silence. If it weren't for that infernal woman, he wouldn't be out here.

All he wanted to do was scream at Jihl Nabaat that she had no right to say any of that in his face. What, she thought that telling him those things would gain her his favor?

His favor was to the woman she called a traitor. Stella was _it_ for him. And hearing someone bad mouthing her still made him want to summon his lances and kill them all. It drove him mad.

But what angered him the most was, at the end, no matter how angry he may be at them, they were telling the truth.

Stella Fleuret was exactly that. A traitor. A traitor to the country. A traitor to the king. A traitor to the people of Lucis. And a traitor to him.

A part deep inside him wished he could hate her. He wanted to hate her for it, so badly. She left him on this world broken hearted and miserable.

She was now returned from where she originally came from, with the evil of Chaos by her side.

Yet, how he wanted her back again. Back again in his arms, on his side, in his life. He would give his soul to hear her say that she loved him again. If only she was with him, she would undo the hurt she caused. She would kiss the pain away because life is too cruel without her there.

But, death. It suited her. She deserved it. For all intents and purposes, the things she had put him through – for all the things he was _still_ going through, death was her most becoming.

Tch. Listen to him being a hypocrite. He couldn't hear others speak one treacherous word about her, yet here he was cursing her. Pathetic.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes. He let the sounds of traffic from far away soothe him for the moment. When he was roaming the uncivilized wilderness of Eos, he did not realize how much he had longed for the bustling of his city.

Give sorrow words, he thought to himself, the grief does not speak whispers to the over-fraught heart and bids it break.

"You must forgive me."

He whipped around. It was Jihl Nabaat standing a few feet away. She walked closer to him, however, as he turned back to watch the stars in the night sky. You couldn't see them as clearly, because of the thousands lights of Lucis. Outside of the city, there were millions of stars.

"I have hurt your feelings."

Well, that be a first.

"You don't care and you shouldn't." He snapped at her.

"I do. But I do care, my Lord, my prince. How could I live with myself, knowing that I have upset our very future king?"

She had not upset him. She only caused him to remember the woman who planted all of the anger inside of him. "You have done no such thing. You can sleep with a clean conscience now."

"I do not believe you." He frowned at her in return. "I saw that very face when you stormed away, Milord, and I have upset you."

He said nothing but only stared at her. Maybe she'll get the hint that he wanted her away.

"Let me give you a token of my regret."

Before he could move again, she had her arms around his neck and her head lay on his chest. She sniffed, and before he could pray for her not to cry, she had tears running down her face.

Noctis stood frozen and stone still in her arms. He wished not to touch her yet he wanted to push her away, but she was folded into him. And she was sobbing. What was he to do now?

How did he find himself in this predicament? And why couldn't he free himself? Like, come on. He could plan his escape out of a small space with countless of monsters, with one useless arm and a limping leg, but could not get away from this crying woman?

"Uh…" He patted her back hesitantly. "It is alright. You shouldn't be so sad. It was nothing."

She chocked on a sob and through watery eyes, she looked up to him. "Really? I do not have to feel guilty for my actions?"

"Absolutely not."

She smirked. "Good."

An unsettling, cold smile graced her closed lips. He wondered where such an unfitted smile could appear from.

"Noctis!" A familiar voice and an even more familiar shotgun rung through the air, and then the woman on his chest erupted a scream of agony.

The clatter of a metal object had Noctis looking down, and seeing it was a silver dagger, pushed the female off him.

Jihl Nabaat was clutching her arm. Though no blood was spilled, the dagger that was shot out of her grip must have hurt her wrist.

Prompto was still holding his position when the security men filled the veranda.

"She attempted to kill the Prince Caelum." Gladiolus pointed to the woman, directing the men towards her.

Noctis glared at Jihl Nabaat as she was nursing her hand while being dragged away by the securities. "There's also this so called father of her. Find him."

"Yes, Your Highness." One of the men nodded.

"Phew, aren't you lucky I was eavesdropping on you?" Prompto leaned his gun on his shoulder and grinned cockily.

"I can't believe I had my guard down."

Gladiolus laughed boisterously. The two could always find humor, no matter how grave the situation. "You should've been on high alert. Always, with a crying woman near."

He'd certainly remember that next time around. "Didn't know."

"Lesson learned, then."

The dark haired Caelum nodded before turning to his blond friend. "Why are you even at the party with your gun?"

"Well, with that shooting at your conference, I thought it's better to play safe. I smuggled the gun inside just in case something like this happened. And it did."

"Yeah, thanks. Nice shot, by the way."

Ah. He shrugged casually, smirking arrogantly. "Don't I always?"

.§.

His father shocked him by appearing in his chambers that very evening when he returned from the disaster of that party. The king himself wasn't present there at the event, along with Ignis, who had business to take care of.

Noctis had looked surprised to see his father standing in the sitting area of his chambers, because usually if he needed the prince for anything, he would sent one of his royal man-servants to pick him up.

"Noctis, son." King Regis's tone was grave, and once again Noctis cursed the one who brought the news so fast on to his father.

His son raised an eyebrow. "Yes, father?"

"I'd like a word with you, tomorrow evening."

"Why tomorrow? Why not right now?"

Regis didn't directly answer him. "Unfortunately, it'll be a very important meeting. And it's quite late. Or early, depends on how you look at it. Even I like to turn in now."

"Sure." It would be one long walk from the prince's chambers to the king's personal ones. "Goodnight then."

His father nodded slowly and Noctis didn't like the expression on his face. He didn't want to ask what was wrong with him because he wanted his father out of his chambers. Not because he disliked his own father in this part of his castle, but because he still had the feeling that Stella could suddenly step out of his bedroom naked while his father hadn't quitted the room yet, and embarrass them all.

"Is it about what happened?"

He didn't specify exactly what. It could be about tonight. It could also be about the war. But it could also be about Stella, and he begged to Etro for it not to be.

The same Persian blue eyes gazed back to Noctis, before Regis closed the door. "You'll see tomorrow. Twenty-hundred hours. Be sharp."

.§.

* * *

… _You disappeared by the morning light._

* * *

**ª Remember, a friend can quickly become an enemy. ª**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information:
> 
> Yggdrasil & Nifelheim – Of the Norse folklore. It is the World Tree of Life. In Asgard lies Valhalla, Odin's hall. Asgard is one of the Nine Worlds. And the Nine Worlds are all connected by the World Tree 'Yggdrasil.' Asgard is the top world and with the world Nifelheim at Yggdrasil's roots. (Therefore the name I chose for Noctis's world; Yggdrasil.)
> 
> Lord Seifer – It's NOT the Seifer you know. Just a random OC that carries the same name.


	3. Aegis

_A meeting predestined by the divine…_

* * *

He came late into his father's study by ten minutes on purpose. Regis Caelum, the king of Lucis, had looked at his very deluxe watch and then back at him but had said nothing about it, and went right onto business.

"A lot has happened after the ending of the wars, don't you agree?"

Already he was fearing that this was about Stella. Please not. He thought his father would be the one man he could safely assume that they'll never 'talk' about her.

"Yes." Noctis Caelum agreed slowly, fearing where this was heading. "At least the crystal remained unharmed."

"Indeed. And I am proud of you being such a capable protector of it. I had my doubts because you were so young, but you have impressed me."

Noctis breathing a quiet sigh of relief. Stella's name wouldn't be mentioned. She came to steal the crystal, after all. Maybe his father thought it was about time to have a little talk with him. But it was not so, thank Etro.

"And I'm pleased to know that you shall continue to protect the crystal. Though, now about your coronation,"

"So this _is_ about the coronation? I thought we had covered most o–"

"No. Listen. It is not about the coronation itself. It's still a long ways before it and you are…" He trailed off, leaving the rest of his sentence unfulfilled.

"I am, what?"

Regis stood from his big leather chair, and came to lean in front of his desk. He crossed his ankles, as well as his arms, as he looked down at his still seated son.

"There were two assassins on you. Supporters of the war, I believe. They are after you because you can summon the crystal and you're the only heir. Because of this, I have the need to provide certain measures."

"What? I thought you just said I could protect the crystal perfectly fine!"

"And that is true. Though, I am concerned about you."

"After everything you think I can't handle my own?"

"Now is different."

"How is it different?"

"You have been hit twice by supporters of the war, and a severe training wound, all within the last month!" King Caelum took a big breath and calmed again. "You are going to be king. There are going to be more attempts on your life than ever before."

"I can handle them."

"You can, indeed. But _you_ won't."

Simple. That was how Lightning Farron would describe herself.

Or so she liked to believe.

But she couldn't word her lifestyle any different. It was simple. She worked, came back after completing her missions and/or duties, spend some time with her sister if she were home, if not, do some physical training, eat a simple dinner, sometimes crash in front of her television, and then go to bed. Then her routine will start all over again the next morning.

She liked going to work. She was good at it. She wasn't some type of workaholic, but she was dedicated to her job. She didn't mind rising at the crack of dawn to start her day and come home late in the evening.

Who would be waiting for her anyway?

Serah, maybe. And with that baboon of a husband of hers.

Vanille repeatedly told Lightning that Snow was family now. And if Vanille were her sister, she would have berated her how it should be a shame that a younger sister got wed _before_ her.

Whatever. If Lightning were to marry an idiot like Snow Villiers then she'd rather stay single forever.

Such a gloomy thought so early in the morning. Lightning's lime blue eyes looked back up at her in the mirror. She grimaced thinking about those thoughts, but with the toothbrush still between her lips, her face just twisted funny.

The last time she had seen the Villiers couple had been about a week ago on Hope's seventeenth birthday. A surprise party where all of them got together in Palumpolum. It had to be a surprise party, because Hope, like her, didn't appreciate the attention.

' _Do not make a big deal out of it.'_ He told Fang and Vanille. Yeah, as if those two sisters would not ever throw a party just for the occasion.

It had been nice. Lightning would admit – as she recalled the night while under the shower – and one shouldn't take such a confession lightly, coming from her.

She brushed through her long hair, still wet and turning red-rose because of the shower. Vanille would gush how pretty and unique her and Serah's hair were. Snow would nod in agreement, of course, and brashly told Lightning that it was one of the only feminine qualities about her.

Lightning took that as an offence. Sure, she was not busy with make up in poor vanity or drooling on boys like mindless bimbos, but that didn't mean she was, like, masculine. How could she, with the uniform she wears every day? Her uniform made that she showed a lot of skin, but if she should be honest it was more in convenience of free movement than anything else.

Then again, why should she even bother? She mentally shrugged, stepping back into her bedroom with the towel around her. Who cares what anyone thought of her? Because she didn't.

There was one thing that didn't make her fall completely into the 'tomboy' category, for sure. She exceedingly liked expensive and fancy underclothes. It wasn't to be sexy or anything, it just felt better for her. Most women on her teams preferred chest bindings and boy boxers. While she did wear a tight black biker's short underneath a skirt, she still liked the way she dressed the most. She felt comfortable from top till toe, and if she didn't, then she wouldn't feel good of her own person. Her presentation at work will suffer from it and that'll lead to her being cranky all day.

No, she was a woman who liked to be confident in her own skin within her own clothes. That's how she worked and she worked outstanding.

Her uniform was slipped on easily and lastly, her shoulder pad that showed her rank amongst the soldiers glowed its neon yellow.

Her work existed of regular shifts between different kind of tasks; missions – coaching the rookies – paperwork –– training – officer duty - and so on. Like most officers, she disliked paperwork the most.

Today was her duty to stand trainer over the probies. She wasn't very much a teacher, and this task would be simple because she would merely supervise and correct the trainees. She preferred acting as a coach to the rookies, because she disliked recruits with a passion. They were snotty, bratty, unprofessional and tended to talk too much. None of those qualities set well with her. A young boy, Dimytri Garland, a recruit who possessed all of those attractive attributes she mentioned above. One smartass slip up too many had him meeting with Sergeant Farron's fist, knocking him out cold.

The happy-fist episode could have cost Lightning her job, if it weren't for her well trusted rank, and because the boy didn't press any charges. Seeing as he kind of deserved it.

Lightning immediately knew that she wasn't right for that position; so she offered for another one. Training the rookies were far better. They were already starting to fall into their place and being molded into a professional trained soldier. All she needed to do was hone their skills.

It was 5:52 a.m. when she locked the door behind her and hid her key. Placing house keys in one of her pockets was a foolish idea. Between either training or battle, her uniform could tear and then bye-bye keys.

The Guardian Corps base's building was by eye level not a grand facility. Its more obscure levels runs beneath the ground. The upper level was solely for the soldiers to check in at security points.

The base was at its most active this time around, and Lightning arrived just in time for her 6:30 shift. The soldiers that had their nightshift and training just finished and were all clocking out so the others could take over.

The female soldier walked into the grey building and Terra Dydiddle was always the first one to greet her.

"Good morning Lightning! You do look amazing today. Up and going to hand the children their behinds back?" Terra was an elderly lady whose deceased husband used to be the director of the Corps. She was the receptionist and after her husband's passing, she continued her work at the base. She loved it here and the work was light enough for her.

She was also one of the few persons Lightning took an instant liking to. Not because she complimented her daily – though Etro knows Lightning disliked compliments that much – but because Terra was loyal. She stayed inside on her job even after her husband was no more.

"Good morning, Terra." Lightning wasn't much of a smiler, but one was always reserved for her. "Don't I always give them a workout of a life time?"

"Yes you do. Aren't I lucky to not be one of your students?"

"Count your blessings." Lightning clocked in before nodding goodbye. She wouldn't see Terra again until she was done with her work that evening.

She headed to the halls that directed her to the three elevators that goes immediately down. Today she needed elevator number two.

After several minutes of waiting, it pinged and the doors slid open. Lightning erected her spine straighter to salute. "Sir, General, sir!"

"Ah, Sergeant Farron!" The over-weighted General Amodar pointed to her, stepping out of the same elevator she needed. "Just the person I was looking for. I was about to go to Miss Dydiddle to call upon you."

Lightning kept her gaze cool. "May I inquire, for what, sir?"

"Come with me, come with me."

General Amodar gestured to a seat. "Sit down."

She actually preferred standing. The whole concept of 'sit down' usually only followed bad news, where she would end up on her feet anyway.

Serah told her to sit down when she broke the news that she became a L'Cie. Snow told her to sit down when he said that he and her baby sister were going to marry. The doctor told her to sit down when he said that her mother died. Vanille told her to sit down when she explained how she tore one of Lightning's favorite sweaters she borrowed without permission. All bad news.

"If you do not mind, sir, I still have training class to attend to, so if –"

"Do not worry," The dark haired General interrupted her, waving her off. Lightning didn't liked being interrupted by no one. One should listen when she spoke. But, he was her superior and therefore, she could not snarl back at him. "It's already covered."

"It is?" She raised a very refined eyebrow. He changed her schedules so fast without running it over with her? Why didn't Terra tell her of this? Or didn't she even know? Changing her schedule without notifying her about it was unacceptable, even if he was the General.

"Yes, because I need to discuss with you about your new mission."

She wasn't aware that she had a new mission coming, as she wasn't warned beforehand, or had offered to take one.

The general received her silent question without her saying anything, as he took an orange sealed file out of his drawers. 'CLASSIFIED' stood written in big bold red letters upon it. He put it face down on his desk so the other side of the file was revealed, before softly pushing it to her.

 _Sergeant Lightning Farron._ Her name was printed on it.

Her jaded eyes flashed to the quiet general. "What's in it?"

"Open it and see for yourself."

The folder looked heavy. She wasn't a fan of papers. "Give me an oral summary." She shot back, not even touching the file.

The General chuckled amused, before he searched a remote and clicked on the flat screen television hanging on the opposite wall behind her. Some recorded video started playing.

"– _for freedom. For your freedom. For our freedom. Victory has been gracious enough to be on our side and now I strive to give the next generation and beyond a brighter future as your king. With the gods above us, may they protect the kingdom of Lucis and bless you all. Thank you."_

Amodar paused the video again.

The speech had to be good, with such an ending.

The man who was giving the speech, she recognized him as Prince Caelum of Lucis. A kingdom on the heart of the world Eos. She heard he liberated his country from threats of war singlehandedly a few months ago. Other than him having a head of dark set of spiky hair, she had no opinion about him.

"You know him, I presume?"

"I know of him, yes." Lightning stated monotone. General Amodar, whom she interacted very little with, began to get on her nerves. Couldn't he just completely explain this out-of-the-blue mission?

He opened her folder and a grabbed a photograph. A close up of the prince, almost an identification photo, was waved in her face.

"Noctis Caelum, twenty-three years of age and heir to the throne. His father, Regis Caelum, is current king and his mother deceased. He has no other siblings."

"He's my objective?" And she had to do what, target him?

"Yes. We have been reached, and there was a request for the most skilled soldier we had, who had opportunity." He pointedly looked at her.

He clicked on the video again and it continued on where he paused it. The prince was basically smiling and waving here and there before three gunshots were heard. The bullets hadn't touched, as far as the camera could see.

She did not move for a moment. She agreed that she was the best soldier GC had currently. But who ordered for her and to do what? Get the prince Caelum taken out?

.§.

Noctis raised from his seat and stood now at eye level with his father. " _What?_ "

"I want you under constant surveillance. I'm keeping you protected. It's dangerous times, and I will not have you unprotected."

"What do you mean you want me protected? You think I can't do that myself?"

"Those three incidents within a month, you call that handling yourself?"

.§.

"You shall therefore be stationed at Lucis on the world Eos for a twenty-four – seven supervision on the prince. The king Regis has requested for the best, and it is you we're going to send. Your mission will begin in two days time, where you will be located in the Caelum palace."

Lightning didn't know what to say. "Sir, on such a short notice…"

"It is, of course, without saying that if you round this mission successfully, I will personally write a promotion letter for a position as Major-Commandant or even Colonel, as recommendation."

Could she refuse that? It was such an honor to become a Major or Colonel. And a raise of pay wouldn't be bad, as well. She couldn't refuse such a golden opportunity.

She saluted to accept the mission.

"Excellent. You will be picked up tomorrow morning and approximately arrive at the Caelum castle nineteen-hundred hours Eos's time." He saluted her back.

"Heya, sis!"

Argh. What an awful, teeth clenching voice it was to hear. And it was only eight in the morning. Then again, his voice was annoying no matter what time of day it was.

Lightning had been ready with putting clothes into her duffel bag, when Serah and her husband walked through the front door.

"Don't call me that." The soldier sneered to the tall man, her blue eyes sending him an acid glare. That would keep him quiet for the next few seconds.

"Morning, Lightning." Serah greeted, placing her purse and bag of groceries on the table. Serah was still the one who did her groceries for Lightning, seeing as Lightning herself would work most hours of the day.

* * *

**¿**

**À**

M

_**Β** _

R

**Ø**

**Ŧ**

_U_

**Ş**

_by_

_Sweet._

**Crazy** -

D **r** _a_ m **a** _q_ **u** e _e_ **n**

**¿**

_Episode III_

**¿**

_**×Fulmen est, ubi cum postestate habitat iracundia.×** _

_**¿** _

" _He can take care of himself."  ~_ Oerba Yun Fang

**¿**

* * *

"Hm."

"Eh? Why do you keep telling me not to call you 'sis'? You are my sister now." Because she didn't want people to know she was related to that moron. "And what's with the stick up your ass? It's a beautiful morning!"

Not to her it wasn't. Her mood was already ruined.

Serah patted her husband's gorilla arm, silently shaking her head.

"A quick question," The younger Farron's voice held more warmth to it than Lightning's commanding one. "Why are you even home, shouldn't you be at the base?"

"No, because I've been sent home."

Snow gasped dramatically. "Oh no! You've been fired? I knew that that harsh tongue of yours will come back at you one day. Serr, baby, have I not told you so? No worries, sis, Serah and I will happily keep paying your rent until you've found a new job."

Lightning halted long enough to frown at her retarded brother-in-law. "I haven't lost my job." She ignored the jab at the harsh tongue comment. Etro knows how many times he berated her for being so unforgiving with her words. "I have only lost my position."

Serah, fearing the worst, asked her gently, "Meaning?"

Lightning tightened her fists at her side. It was better than losing face and bash something into the wall. "I'm going to babysit a royal brat for the next year or so."

There was silence.

"A royal brat?"

"A year?" Snow exclaimed unhappily. "No! Why a whole year? Who am I going to poke fun of in that time?"

Lightning ignored the idiot, answering her sister instead. "Yes, a royal brat. The prince ofLucis."

"No…" Snow kept whining, unheard by both Farron sisters. "Why all the way to Eos?"

"Oh, I know who you mean." Serah snapped her fingers after thinking for a while. "He helped freeing his country from wars or something?"

"Yeah, so I've heard." Lightning rolled her eyes. That's all the praising she's been told of him. "And I am pulled out of my duties that I, for once, happen to like to watch over a boy because he's careless." If it weren't for the promotion and surely the raise of pay, she would have thought this degrading. After freeing Cocoon from Gran Pulse and Gran Pulse from Cocoon, and personally agreeing she being the best soldier of the Guardian Corps, it was degrading to be reduced to play a nanny of a child.

That's what was bugging her the most. So yeah, she was one of the most skilled soldiers they had, she was very much aware of that, but they could take any average passable soldier to look after a prince.

It would be a complete waste of time. And if there was anything Lightning hated the most, it was wasting time.

It did sadden Serah that Lightning had to leave again, and that for so long. She just had her sister back after the whole L'Cie incident, and now Light was being torn apart from her again. "I hope you're getting repaid in favor."

Lightning knew how her sister was feeling. Believe that she ached now too. But Light was proud that Serah took it bravely. "If I accomplish this mission without a hitch, I could be promoted to Major-Commandant or Colonel."

"Major Farron," Serah smiled a bit watery. "I like it. So, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning I will be brought to Lucis."

Snow, on the other hand, was still shocked for the amount of time Lightning will be spending not only in another land, but on another world. "How could you agree to such a mission? You can't just up and leave like that!"

"It was ordered from the higher ups, Snow." She rather snarl her anger at Snow than at her sister. He was her punching bag. She wasn't able to throw a fit at her sister anymore, because the last time she did, she thought she'd never see her again.

Lightning took a deep breath before calmly walking to her last remaining family by blood. "I couldn't deny this mission, Serah." The younger Farron was so short compared to her. She stood at a 5''10' while Serah was a measly 5''1'. "It will benefit us for the better than for the worse, when all of this is over."

"I know, sis."

Light was happy that her sister could understand. Yet, it didn't make this situation any easier. A series of events made it hard for Lightning to leave Serah as quickly as she did before Serah's rescue. Lightning had beat herself for a long time. She had vowed and worked so hard to become strong to protect her sister, but in the course of time to become strong, she forgot to protect her. In the end, it was she who had hurt Serah.

"It's not like you're going to live there and we'll never see each other again, right?"

Lightning could feel the corners of her lips starting to lift in a rueful smile. "No, not that. I'm sure the king would be lenient and let you visit me."

At this, Serah's spirits lifted considerably. "We could all come! I'm sure Vanille would love to meet a prince."

The urge to roll her eyes was resisted. Vanille was always excited to meet people. Whether that be the occasional boy walking through a supermarket or a royal monarch.

Serah's blue eyes – whose color was a shade darker than Lightning's – gazed how Light tightened her duffel bag and threw it on her couch. There hung a silence in the apartment that felt heavy on all their hearts.

"Lightning." Snow called with a seriousness to him that had said woman regarding him immediately. "I will protect Serah."

In all honestly, Lightning didn't have a reason to doubt that promise. Still, not to look like she fully trusted the Villiers, she said, "Hopefully better than the last time."

"One of the reasons why I married her."

Serah noted the stiff, crossed arms pose of her big sister and that never was a good sign. Though Lightning had given her blessings for their marriage, one should not forget that it was reluctantly given.

The atmosphere was too tense for Lightning's last day. "Um, you're leaving tomorrow right? We could still have a get-together tonight, right? Like a goodbye party?"

Generally, Lightning wasn't a big fan of their "get togethers". Fang would always bring alcohol, which, by the end of the night, most of them would be intoxicated and annoying. Vanille would play loud beat-less and rhythm-less music. Hope would join her, dancing crazily with Vanille because he couldn't get drunk. Dajh would run around with his chocobo, eating and playing like he was on a sugar rush and Sazh would be in the kitchen, baking and not minding his kid.

A quiet night with her sister without that bear of a husband with her, is that too much to ask?

Apparently, it is.

"Light!" A few hours later came Fang's exotic accent as she busted through the sergeant's front door, knowing full well that she never locked it if she were home. Lightning shot her a frowned look of how she simply walked in without bothering with knocking. Fang took notice of this and chirped. "How delightful to see your shining, joyous face again!"

When Light said nothing in response except turning back to the newspaper in front of her, the dark haired woman shrugged and turned to the soldier's sister. "Serah, darling! Don't you look married today."

Serah snorted a laugh before she returned Fang's greeting with a blush. She had only been married for a couple of months, since she and Snow wedded as soon as Serah turned twenty-one.

Vanille skipped right in behind her older sister and neatly closed the door Fang so graciously swung open. "Hello there Mrs. And Mr. Villiers." She waved at them and Snow shot them a thousand watt smile.

As soon as they had their pleasantries done with, Vanille rushed over to Lightning. She was seated on the couch and without bothering to greet her, Vanille came all the way into her face. "Is it true that you're going to watch Prince Noctis Caelum of Lucis?" She asked in one rushed breath

Lightning shot a waspish look towards her brother-in-law, who she knew had yapped to the Oerba siblings. He couldn't leave his mouth shut, could he? "Yes. I am to stand guard for the prince brat."

"Brat?" Vanille repeated shocked. "How can you say that? He acts and behaves as a true gentleman. Besides, I'm fairly sure he's older than you."

He wasn't. As she remembered the General mentioning that he was a year younger than her. Nevertheless, she wanted to know how familiar Vanille was of the prince. "And you know that, how?"

"Oh, the chit has a slight crush on the pretty bloke, isn't that right?" Fang smirked as her sister blushed as red as her hair.

"Do not tease me, Fang."

"But it's true?" Serah pushed on further. "You crush on him?"

"Please, you make it sound like it's a big deal. It's not. It's just, there's nothing _not_ to like about the Prince. He's quite the handsome man _and_ he is a hero. It would be an honour to meet him in person." She squealed like a little schoolgirl just thinking about the chance of standing face to face with him.

"There's no way I let you come near him." Lightning told her, not lifting her eyes from the newspaper.

"Aw, but why not?"

"Because I'm hired to protect him from any threats. That means, from you too."

Vanille kept her whining up the rest of her night as she and Fang stayed most of it. Since they lived closest, they could drop by whenever they felt like it. It was just the five of them that spend the rest of the night together, the last night for Lightning on Cocoon for a long while.

King Regis looked at his son before pushing himself from his desk and rounding it. "The rebels of the war want you dead. And while I am certain you can find them and dispose of them yourself, but with your upcoming coronation you can't. I won't let you."

"So what you're suggesting is…?"

"Noctis," His father walked to one of his doors and turned the knob of it. "I'd like you to meet your bodyguard."

Prince Noctis couldn't believe what he was seeing.

In the eye of his mind, he was imagining a giant of a man whose hands could knock out five grown enemy men with one smack. He thought he would see some kind of hostile killer, a suspicious bouncer, some kind of muscle filled behemoth.

Instead he was met with pink.

Pink hair and blazing ice blue eyes.

Instead of some kind of heavy criminal turned for the good, he was introduced to some skinny, pretty-in-pink, woman.

A woman. His bodyguard? Who was his father trying to kid? Seriously – No. His father must've grown some kind of humor overnight, and now tried to yank his chain by telling him that Barbie doll over there, was actually supposed to be the one who'd 'guard his body'.

Noctis just skeptically stared at her.

His father signaled for her to come in, and she stepped inside enough for him to close the door again.

Her gaze was straightforward and toneless.

"This is Sergeant Lightning Farron, of the Guardian Corps Security Regiment from Cocoon. She will be on duty from now on until a little whiles after your coronation."

They stared each other down.

Whether Regis had noticed the cold air suddenly in the room, wasn't certain. If he did, however, he pointedly ignored it. "And Sergeant, I would like you to meet my son, heir to the throne of Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum."

She did nothing. And Noctis said nothing. He was sure some kind of protocol stated that he had to be the one who shook hands with her, or something of the sorts, but as she made no movements, neither did he.

After a quick moment, she nodded to him.

Noctis mentally quirked an eyebrow. She… _just nodded?_ Wasn't she supposed to drop down into a curtsy like all the other females do when they meet him?

"I don't need a bodyguard." He spitefully told his father without losing the eye contact with the Sergeant. "I can protect myself better."

He said that on purpose to measure her reaction, but she surprised him by keeping her expression passive.

Regis evened his gaze on him. "She is already your bodyguard." In his voice he could hear his father scold at him that he shouldn't disrespect. "I have told the _nimphus_ to send her belongings to your chambers."

A resonating ' _what?_ ' yelled through his head, and he wanted to glare at his father for even thinking to point such a resting place for her, but he refused to give up on his and the sergeant's continuous staring contest.

Was she really even a sergeant? Would such professionals act the way she was now? She had the stoic expression of a trained soldier, yes, but to be ranked sergeant?

"And she'll be housing the room closest to yours. Take that into consideration."

The room closest to his would be the guestrooms that were right beside his bedroom. They all fell part of his personal chambers and now he had to look forward to sharing it with this person.

Fantastic.

His father was met with silence. "Well, Noct-"

There was a knock on the same door the sergeant just stepped through. Regis opened it easily; one of the royal attendants stood squarely waiting. "Your Majesty, you have a phone call waiting for you."

A perfect moment presented itself where Noctis and his bodyguard would get to know each other. They would, after all, be spending much time in each others presence from now on. Regs hid a grin as he told the two, "I'll be taking that. Please remain. I'll return shortly."

Tch. Of course his father had to go. He just had to excuse himself right now? He wasn't sure if the phone call would be even real.

The king disappeared behind the closed door and they were free to eyeball each other.

He didn't need a bodyguard. He didn't want a bodyguard. Didn't his father trust him? Her being here seemed more a punishment than anything else. And he didn't like it. Not one bit. This will only make it seem like he isn't capable of handling himself. She would only be in his way.

He ended the war didn't he? He got himself out of those attempts on his life, didn't he? He did it before, he could do it again. How would it look like to the world, for a man of his caliber walking around with a bodyguard, looking like he was fragile?

He hated this predicament.

* * *

… _And so my fantasy continues on…_

* * *

**×Lightning strikes when power and anger becomes one.×**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information
> 
> Nimphus – Latin word for Servant/Attendant.
> 
> Adservio – Latin word for Servant/Helper.


	4. Pegasus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information
> 
> Nimphus – Latin word for Servant/Attendant.
> 
> Adservio – Latin word for Servant/Helper.

* * *

… _Like the fire of a soldier's will…_

* * *

The prince. First impressions? Lightning didn't like him.

The very moment he laid his eyes on her, a shock flashed through his gaze that he couldn't hide. He looked at her as if he was expecting someone else. After that, he raided over her entire person and he didn't like what he saw. That little downward twitch of his lips and the small notion of his eyebrows pulling together told her enough.

He did this unconsciously of course. She was just trained to notice these things. Facial expressions, someone's attire and certain poses; positions of their feet, the space and weight between one's legs - it could all tell when an enemy was about to attack.

And his current opinion of her, she was certain, wasn't one she would like. Most surely he thought that a woman like her wasn't capable of doing the job. She was no mind reader, but she could read people, and what he thought of her was very wrong. This was already why she disliked him.

The sight of the prince was no surprise to her. She had, after all, seen a video and a couple of photographs of him. She hadn't been expecting his height though. He was tall, even compared to her. He was no Snow, because that man was simply ridiculous, but he was tall enough if she measured herself to him, and she wasn't short herself.

Thus, she could see why women, like Vanille, would fawn over him. He was even more attractive in person than any shot of a camera could forever capture. But, as it was, he wasn't the type of man that would catch _her_ eye.

He was probably some cocky royalty. And there cannot be so much ego in one relationship.

Second of all, with all the looks in the world, he had no manners.

What, he thought too high of himself to properly greet her? He just kept staring at her and she was hundred percent certain that was impolite in every country on all worlds.

The deep suave timbre of his voice was the first sound that broke the austere silence between them. "Is it normal for people from your land to just simply stand there as you're being introduced?"

"Is it normal for people in this land to abashedly stare at the ones you're being introduced to?" She sharply retorted in a clipped voice and this had the prince taken aback. She had a sharper tongue than he thought of her.

Her voice, it was very much different than what he was used to. It was stoic and flat that suppressed the feminine qualm to it. Unlike Stella's. Hers was soft and melodic, pleasant to the ears in every situation. He especially liked the high pitch it reached, as his name rolled from her tongue when in throes of passion.

He looked at her again, to find her staring back at him with a toneless gaze. "So," Noctis started in the absence of his father. "You're my new bodyguard, huh?"

A rhetorical question, but she shrugged in reply anyway. "Apparently."

He eyed her shoulder-pad, the rank glowing in the dim light. "You any good at what you do?" He doubted this. He'd seen people in military; they were nothing compared to him.

"If you die, then I'm not."

Not a very reassuring response, and it was shot back in mild conceit. Where has the humility gone these days when you are in front of an accomplished prince such as himself?

One dark eyebrow of his shot up in skepticism, as he folded up his arms in front of his chest.

"You have no significant use to me." She had to be clear on this. He could keep himself alive, without her guardian services.

Lightning, however, was unaffected. If he told her that to somehow irk her, then he could think again. "I'm aware of that."

"And yet you still like to accept this position?"

"You scared I compromise your pride with this position?"

His voice was low, bordering on hissing a reply back to her. "No."

Lightning eyed him carefully. Did she hit a nerve there? A smirk graced her features that didn't settle well with the prince. "Then we're good."

Oh, but they weren't.

There was a long moment of quietness prevailing between them where each did nothing but keep sizing the other.

His dark eyes regarded her and after a moment, he neatly dispelled the grim cloud of silence once again. "How long have you been a soldier?"

"Long enough."

"You like the occupation?"

"Sure."

"Do you think the work is hard?"

"No."

"Are you always this talkative?"

"Maybe."

There was no having conversation with that woman. It was clear she liked to be stand off-ish. This wasn't the attitude of a serious soldier, was it? She seemed so young and that to be ranked Sergeant?

"How old are you even?" She looked like a twenty-something year old, but she had the personality so far of an bitter old lady.

Lightning stared hard at him. "It's impolite to ask a woman her age."

Yeah, if she were about fifty. "Is it so difficult to answer the question?"

"I'm older than you." Still an evasive answer.

So, she was older than him? That had him mentally raising an eyebrow. She didn't _look_ older. "By how many years?"

She glanced away uninterestedly; because she was cool like that, but her smirk was still evident in her voice. "That's for me to know."

Noctis released a deep breath. This was just pointless.

"And how long are you stationed here?"

"A whole long year."

The king returned at that particular moment, catching the soldier's last comment. "Yes," He nodded to his son. "She's to guard here until after you're crowned and then I'm sure all has passed swiftly."

Noctis didn't want this. He didn't want to look forward to a year with her breathing down his neck everywhere he went. "Great." He said sarcastically to his father but he looked at her. He hoped she would be gone exactly a year from today. The sooner she's gone the better. "Looking forward to it."

The narrowing of her light blue eyes spoke of her irritation.

-#-

It was around four in the morning when Sergeant Farron was picked up by a Brigadier at her home in Cocoon. He was to escort her to the airport and explain some details along the way.

That night, the Oerba sisters had left at midnight, promising that they'll call as soon as they were sure that Lightning had settled in Lucis. Serah, however, decided to stay the night, accompanying her sister on her last day. Snow, of course, stayed too because Serah had.

It was a tearful goodbye that morning, on Serah's part. She made Lightning swear that she would send at least a text message to make sure she arrived safely. Snow repeated once more that he'd protect her little sister, and they'd also take care of her house.

Such as taking sorting her mail, cleaning the lingering dust, watering her plants – though she had no plants – and stuff like that.

This all reminded Lightning that her sister no longer lived with her anymore. When she married, Serah had moved in with Snow closer to the beach, leaving Lightning alone in her condo.

Lightning allowed Serah to move in with him because Snow was finally making a living for himself. That bar, that Snow owned, was always crowded with people thanks to their lovely location right near the beach. Most of their customers were tourists that dripped in to get some refreshments. They served practically every liquid. From ice cold water to fruity shakes with those stupid little umbrellas, to top notch alcohol.

It kept business going. So while Serah still went to school, Snow was helping them around with working and removing monsters with NORA.

Lightning knew that Serah was in safe hands and that she could leave them today with a peaceful heart.

It was still dark outside when Lightning was leaving for Lucis, but by the sky you could tell that dawn was less than an hour away from breaking through the night.

An air-mobile brought her to Bodhum's airport. The airplanes flew to all places on Cocoon and Lightning had to fly over to Eden first. From Eden airships will travel to the other worlds.

On the way there, the Brigadier explained who she was to meet once in Lucis. Two security men of the king going by the names Vetrenus de Gemma and Batiatius Genaro, were the men she was to rapport to. They would meet her in Lucis's air-haven and thereafter escort her to the castle. The Brigadier officer also took her gunblade off her while in the vehicle and told her it will be send to her via a secure post.

Know this, the journey will take forever. It was an hour drive from her house to Bodhum's airport, a two hour wait for her flight, then another three hours and fifty-five minutes to Eden. From there, she was transported to the special airship that flew to the other worlds like Gran Pulse. On Eden she had to wait another forty-nine minutes until they departed. And good gracious, twelve whole hours to Eos.

And that was hell. All those hours restless in one place. Though, the airship was mostly like one of those cruise ships; places to wander to and entertain yourself in the long travel times. Only airships that went to other worlds had these facilities. And while it may have been a better option to consume time for the regular traveler, Lightning, on the other hand, hated it. She wasn't a fan of any of those entertainment choices, so she opted to walk around the place. After ten laps around the whole ship, she just decided to sit around in the passenger's area. That basically existed of a row of seats, much like in an airplane, but they are set in a place entirely made of glass. So you could enjoy of the sky around you.

Not that there was much to see. Except, maybe, clouds.

When she had _finally_ arrived at Lucis's crown city Insomnia, she was ready to just run out of the airport for the sake of movement. Damn how her limbs were begging for extensive exercise. Lightning's mood turned a bit sour because of this.

As promised, though, she send a quick short text to Serah that she had arrived at Insomnia and that everything went smoothly thus far. Despite the time difference, Serah had to have her phone clutching in her hand, because less than twenty seconds passed and she received a text back. Serah wished her good luck and told her that she missed her.

Lightning missed her too, that was a given. However, she was missing Serah longer than just today. Ever since she got married and settled away from her, Light had missed her every single minute that had passed without her.

Lucis's Universal Airhaven had to be one of the most crowded places she had ever seen. Lucky her, she had no suitcases she had to claim at the baggage belt, as she went into the airship with her duffel-bag in hand. Therefore, she stepped out of there pretty quickly.

There was only one thing she was missing. Her weapon. It will be send to her as soon as possible, the officer said, because, obviously, there was no way she could enter the ship with it. And now Lightning felt naked without her gunblade.

While she wasn't the least bit defenseless or incapable of harming anyone without it, she preferred the weight of her firearm with her. The Brigadier said it would be returned to her in minimal three to seven work days.

Right. She didn't know how fast things worked around here, but all she heard was that it could take forever for her weapon to get to her.

As Lightning stepped into the arrival hall, the usual groups of citizens lingered around. All kinds of families and friends with 'welcome home' banners and balloons, and some more families who left such accessories at home. Travel signs for the tourists and also other sorts of faces hanging around.

Most of them eyed Lightning curiously. She attracted a lot of eyes, not because she was a foreigner, or even because she was wearing an unfamiliar uniform, but simply because she happened to be a sight for sore eyes.

She scanned through the people and didn't even glimpse anyone formal enough to be instantly guessed as the king's security men.

However, she knew they were there. She didn't think for a second that they may have been running late. Men like that were always punctual.

She was right, of course, as she made her way over to two casual clothed men that were sipping from a foamed cup.

They halted their movements once she was fully in front of them. "Genaro and de Gemma?"

The taller man of the two had slim formed shades on his nose. A thick eyebrow raised above his glasses. "How'd you know?"

They may be dressed like any other civilian – badly dressed, by the way – but securities always held a type of aura around them that was so recognizable to a trained eye like Lightning's. "You two were looking everywhere except to the arrivals. As to fly under the radar, even though everyone's purpose here is to see who is arriving. So the more you try to be invisible, the more you stand out. To me, at least."

The shorter one whistled an impressed sound. "Sergeant Lightning Farron of the Guardian Corps, Security Regiment, yes?"

"Confirmative."

"I am Special Agent Batiatius Genaro and this here," He pointed to the taller man. "Is Vetrenus de Gemma, Supporting Security officer of the Royal Degree."

"Right." Now that the introductions were done… "Let's go." She charged. She really wanted to get out of here. Overly crowded spots weren't her most favorite places.

-#-

Lucis's crown city was… different.

To be really honest, she had no real opinion about the place. But she couldn't help but pick up on the differences with Cocoon. For starters; their vehicles ran on a thrumming motor with four wheels and grounded on an asphalt road. She couldn't say Cocoon's technology was more advanced than Eos's, because there was little that Cocoon had that Lucis hadn't. Then there was their architecture that was something you couldn't help but notice. Tall buildings with a lot of glass windows and straight figurines. Lightning wasn't unfamiliar with skyscraping buildings, but she had never seen this many in one city before. And the place had a lot of lights. Like, one street had millions of lights alone. Some advertising the name of the building, stores, entertaining places, etcetera. It reminded her of Nautilus, but instead of a sort theme park vibe, this was more like a metal jungle. The Capital of Lucis must be about four times the size of Bodhum. The streets in town were busy of cars and hundreds of people walked on the sidewalks. While shipped from the airhaven to the castle in a car that she thought was primitive, she couldn't deny that the vehicle was still very luxurious and fancy.

They didn't drive through a lot of the city, though Lightning had enough of an impression that it was such a huge city. Eventually they drove onto a highway, leaving all the lights and skyscrapers behind them.

Their landscape was prosperous.

Woods upon forests and above them a few tips of a couple of mountains were peaking. Since it was already turning dusk, much of the area couldn't be really seen in its full beauty. This made Lightning wonder, what time it was up here.

She glanced around the car, and she found a digital clock telling it was 19:17 hours. And they continued driving for another half an hour until they arrived at a more restricted area, which was blocked off by little pole statues.

The driver, de Gemma, pressed a key-code into a touch-screen pad and the poles inserted into the ground, opening the way for them. They continued on this more deserted road and soon, the palace came into sight.

High black railing fences with sharp yet symbolically carved tips guarded the castle's perimeter from intruders.

Lightning just knew that if someone really wanted to intrude, a lifeless set of spear-looking fences wasn't going to stop them. They drove around the fences, and instead of immediately going into some parking garage, they circled the fancy drive way and halted a little in front of the huge building.

The soldier didn't linger longer in the car than she needed to, and opened the car's door to step out as soon as it stopped moving.

She had never been up close to a real castle before, like most people on Cocoon. She only saw pictures of them in history textbooks and stuff. It was still an impressive view, though.

The palace was tall. She couldn't tell how many floors, but the height indicated four of five levels.

Two very tall stone statues, carved into women, seemed to hold up the roof with their shoulders. Their hands folded calmly while their pupil-less eyes gazed right in front of them. The creepier sight of this, was what weather conditions did to it; the walls seemed bleached, out of color into nothing but a black–grey shade. Rain erosion gave the eerie appeal that the statues were crying. At the feet of the stone women, were many evened out steps, which led down towards the driveway. All in all, the front entrance looked more like some kind of historic temple than a castle.

And at the bottom of the steps stood a handful of very formal butler looking people.

About five butler-men received her and they bowed for her like she was some kind of nobility.

She became a little uneasy by this. Was this the kind of treatment she should be expecting through her whole stay? She didn't like the attention. It wouldn't do her job well if she was in the spotlight. The element of surprise would benefit in cases such as these and if she was picked out, she would lose that.

One butler man asked her in a curt tone for her baggage. She handed her duffel-bag to him and he stared at her, then at the two men who escorted her here and then back at her, quietly asking if 'this was it?'

Yes, Lightning thought, that was _it_. Did he think she would bring twenty suitcases along with her, just because she had to stay for a year? That was why there were five men welcoming her?

"Shouldn't you take me somewhere?" She got to the point instead and the butler took his straight face again, nodding.

"If you follow me, please."

He took out of his breast pocket an old fashioned pocket watch, clicking it open. "His Majesty the King would have an audience with you immediately. He's been expecting you."

Naturally, he would.

"Your belongings shall be brought to your newly appointed rooms for your stay. The nearest to His Lord, the Prince."

"Right."

In their long walk – and the walk was long, because the palace was huge – Lightning pondered how she was going to begin with meeting a king. He wasn't just some high ranking officer where a salute would do. Neither was he an ordinary man she could merely shake hands with. Should she, like, drop down on one knee or something? She wasn't familiar with Lucis's customs of correct display of respect. On Cocoon, when Dysley was still alive, people would bow at the hip, kiss his ring and be done. On Gran Pulse, as Fang and Vanille said, in front of royalty you'd crouch on the ground and bow your head between your arms. What would etiquette be here?

The butler dude had finally stopped them in front of a regal black door and knocked twice on it. He waited a whole of five seconds before entering. There was only one person in the library slash study.

"Your guest has arrived, Your Majesty." The butler announced before making himself scarce.

He was a middle aged black haired male with a nicely trimmed beard going on. Despite looking like a very serious and stern man, he smiled invitingly at her. The laughter lines around his dark blue eyes stood out as he walked up to her.

"Regis Caelum." He said his name. "You must be Sergeant Farron?"

She kept her face as impassive as she could manage. You could tell a lot of a person's character by one's facial expressions in the first ten seconds you meet them. He had to see she was a dedicated woman committed to her mission.

"I am, Your Majesty."

At that moment she was even about to awkwardly descend to the floor on one knee to bow, or something, but was saved by his outstretched hand. She eyed it gratefully, erecting her spine ramrod straight again before giving him a strong handshake.

That earned her a smile. "I hope your journey wasn't too uneventful for you."

"It wasn't a short trip, no." He could cut all this political small talk with her.

"I could imagine you would like to freshen up of your journey, but I'd like you to meet your objective first. My apologies, though you have to forgive his tardiness. He was supposed to be here by the time you arrive." The king of Lucis turned his wrist so he could read the time on his silver watch. 20:06 hours. He was late. "You mind waiting in the room second from here so I can have a private word first?"

She wondered if he was going to have a dispute with his son for his lateness. "Of course."

"You want something to drink, perhaps?"

"No, thank you."

He opened a brown door, not black, and she decided to wait quietly until she was to meet the _late_ prince. She didn't like tardiness in no one. And if he kept up this behavior for the rest of her stay, she was going to kill him.

-#-

After King Regis Caelum called for a nimphus to escort the soldier woman towards her assigned rooms, Noctis finally allowed the spiteful glare to appear on his features.

The same cobalt hues of his father met the prince, and Regis suppressed a sigh. He knew where this will be going. "I know what you're thinking, and believe me, Noctis, I don't like it either."

"So you chose to prove that you don't trust me nearly enough by pointing me a bodyguard, though you claim that you do it against your wishes?"

"You don't understand."

"Enlighten me." Noctis drawled sarcastically.

The king crossed his arms. He wouldn't be disarmed just because his son didn't like the way things were going. His voice was steadfast when he continued. "My first priority right now, is to see you make the throne, Noctis."

"What makes you think I won't?"

"Insolent." Regis Caelum sneered at his son immediately. "I have taught you better than that. You know the history of our family, the tale of your ancestors. Many of them had not seen their deaths naturally. I'm making sure you will have the crown on your head, lest an assassin kill you before that day arrives."

Noctis knew the family's history all too well. It has been drilled into him since childhood after all. Some say his family predicted death. The whispers of the crystal's legends speak of all who is bounded to it, is doomed to die too early. Others rumored that the Caelum family has been cursed by being blessed by the gods. But still, under the Caelum rule the kingdom thrived. Their lands were prosperous and their people wealthy. The Caelum had power and they had fame.

And the kings and queens also bore godlike power, but they weren't invincible. That was what Noctis has been taught by his father. That was what he learned by experience when he was little. Despite wielding all that power, the Caelum had always been hand in hand with death.

The power, the rich kingdom... that can make some envious. Envious enough to kill. And, more than once, they tried to kill the monarch of the state.

Noctis understood that. Even though he had gone through worse than being under fire of incompetent assassins, he understood his father's over protectiveness. That didn't mean, however, that he appreciated it. Couldn't Regis worry over him in a more subtle way than this?

After all the speeches and compliments about how Noctis handled in the cold war, it almost felt like the sovereign didn't mean any of it.

"You will be king." King Caelum was more than certain that his son will lead Lucis into a golden age. "And I'll do whatever there is in my power to assure you take the crown."

"Yeah, but why someone of Cocoon? Why not take someone from Eos? What's wrong with picking from our own military men?"

"Because you can't be too careful with anybody on Eos. Everyone here is after the crystal, and I do mean _everyone_ here on Eos. But they don't worry themselves with things like crystals up in Cocoon like we do. Thus, she won't steal or betray us for something that is petty to her."

Unlike Stella.

Noctis's mind viciously replied in quiet thoughts. He was almost certain that his father added it in his thoughts as well, but didn't say so in the open.

A case like hers won't happen again. That's what the king was essentially making sure of, Noctis concluded.

-#-

That following morning would be her first day in the Caelum castle. Lightning could finally have some sort of grasp of how many people actually worked in the place.

King Regis Caelum requested Noctis's presence for breakfast. The sergeant understood that the prince had his meals either brought to his personal chambers, or he spends it in company with his father in one of the five dining halls they owned. King Caelum did this with the purpose of telling the soldier that they occasionally shared a meal together.

For a reason that was not explained, the prince was called upon at eight in the morning by one of those butlers. As the two men made their way through the corridors of the palace, Lightning made sure to keep a low profile as she followed them. She stuck to the shadows and made her steps quiet on the floor.

The trip towards one dining room was ridiculously long. Sure, it wasn't _that_ long, but was it really normal for these people to walk about seven minutes to simply get to your dining area?

And when inside the destined dining room, she thought that the king would be alone, awaiting his son to join him.

How wrong she had been. With Regis Caelum at the head of the stretched table, were ten to fifteen more people present with him. They had to be some important court men or such, who were able to dine with the king. And they were here pretty early, too. Had they come from their homes extra early with the goal of having breakfast with the king, or did they also live here in the castle?

She'd figure that out later.

Noctis quietly uttered a wish of good morning. Some returned the bidding vocally, some nodded, others had their eyes glued on her.

She could read right from the bat that they were too curiously interested in her to properly greet the crown prince.

Regis acted as her savior. He noticed his men staring at her too and made a signal that she was dismissed. On normal circumstances, he would have to introduce her to his courtiers. But she wasn't here on a social call. Better that few people knew who Lightning Farron was and what she was doing here. As a precaution reason. Should anyone attempt to harm Noctis, then at least she would have the element of surprise on her side, because no one knew of her job here.

The prince took the empty seat on the right of his father, rolling his eyes at the courtiers' reaction to his bodyguard's first appearance. Typical.

Since his father didn't introduce her to nobody, that only meant one thing. He wanted to keep her anonymous. Noctis could understand why. So when one of them had the gall to ask him who she was – and one of them _will_ be questioning him that – he'd cryptically answer that she was no one of importance.

-#-

Lightning had a busy day ahead of her. Just because the prince was occupied didn't signify that she could spent the time freely. She had to meet with the superior of the servant figures, so that he would alert the employees to move like she wasn't there.

She learned that there were two kinds of those servants roaming around the castle. _Adservio_ , that's what they were called here. The title was even embroiled onto their uniforms. The most Adservio were to take care of the household. They were by many during the day and they were everywhere.

Then there was also a group of select few special servants called _Nimphus_. They were the king's private servants. Sworn to wait solely upon the king unless he wished otherwise. Those were the butler guys who received her in front of the palace yesterday. Their suit jacket was white, while the others had regular black uniform on.

She also met the head of the security, who happened to be Vetrenus de Gemma. He pointed her all the cameras and floor-sensitive alarms. There wouldn't be anyone who would walk over the grounds of the palace – inside as well as outside – that they wouldn't know about.

By the time Lightning left securities, the prince was long done with his breakfast. She understood that even the prince had work that had to be done. Because his coronation was a year away, he had to prepare for all the obligations that comes with being a king. He had studies with his father during the day. Exactly what they'll be doing, Lightning didn't know, neither did she care. She was only there for guard duty, after all.

She took the rest of the day to explore the entirety of the castle and the width of the perimeter. Her most prior places she had to check the best was around the prince's chambers, but she knew by experience that she couldn't be too careful.

There was a west and east wing. Walking from one point to another took about ten minutes or so. She was never too keen on flashy, over expensive stuff, so she didn't like the extravagance luxury of the place. She kept wondering if it all was necessary to live in such an absurd grand castle. Just to make clear to people that you're a wealthy, prospering royalty? Tch. The ignorance of them.

She knew better than to care, though. If they wanted to live like this just to show people off, then let them.

Lightning continued with her tour. The palace existed of three floors. There were three libraries; two smaller ones, both on the second floor. Also, dozens of rooms, some theatre rooms on the third level, three more spacious ballrooms, a music hall, six grand sitting-rooms, five dining halls, which were decent enough in size, she supposed. The first level was where the kitchens was, the servants lodges and grand foyer with the staircase. Dozen bathrooms and even more guest rooms. One hall of conference and meetings. On the second floor was the prince's chambers, and on the third was the royal privy rooms. And smack in the middle there was a sort of courtyard type of park.

It was located outside between the walls of the palace. The castle's structure was built in an oval or circle form. The courtyard was in the middle, the walls surrounding it. The flowers looked less colorful because of the time of the year. Two thin trees were starting to lose their orange and red leafs. The stone fountains were dry of water and the small pond was still. She speculated that during the spring and summer it had to be quite the lovely garden.

Then there was the outside area, behind the castle. Six acres of estate land. There was another park, larger in scale, with more bushes and fewer flowers and more fountains. There was also a tennis court, a helicopter landing pad area, and another field where man can play sports.

And, not to forget, the underground level. Except the parking space which rested on the far west side under the castle, here was a swimming pool and then some other place that looked like an empty field; a training ground. She couldn't call it any other place than a training field. She had seen enough of those in her career, after all.

At least now Lightning had an impression of the size of the place. She memorized a few different routes to check around Prince Caelum's chambers. She would start with her checking rounds inside and proceed outside for signs of intruders. From outside she'd climb via the balcony they shared back into her appointed rooms.

She would change this route from day to day, as not to become predictable.

The rest of the day she spent monitoring the prince's daily habits and see who he interacted with the most. He acted like she wasn't there, and for once, she didn't mind being ignored.

* * *

###

ą _m_ b **r** _ŏ_ **s** _i_ o _ **ś**_

by

 **S** w _e_ **e** t. _Crazy_ - **Drama** Queen

###

_**¢Amoris uulnus idem sanat qui facit.¢** _

###

Episode IV

###

" _That's my little secret._ " ~ Sazh Katzroy

###

* * *

First day on the job had passed and it was incredibly late, but Lightning couldn't fall asleep. Probably because in Bodhum, it was now about 6 p.m. Jetlag was a bitch.

To kill time, she decided to start writing her rapport of her first day here. If she kept a short log of every day, by the end of the week all so had to do was sum it up. This way she wouldn't forget any details.

The big plasma TV on the wall was turned on and the volume put as low as possible as not to wake anyone around her, she sat behind the desk writing on paper. She had to ask around for a computer of the sorts next time. Writing rapports on paper is ancient times. But she hadn't written a single word yet when her cell-phone beeped.

The screen on her phone confirmed someone familiar. She shook her head before taking the call.

" _Tell me everything."_

"There's not much to tell, Fang." Lightning sighed through her phone. From the moment that she saw caller ID she knew she had to ignore the call. Though Fang would skin her alive should she do that.

" _Heya Lightning!_ " Vanille had to yell from somewhere in the background.

Fang however cut both of them off. " _Ffoe, you lie! Today you met the notorious prince, don't tell me that isn't anything to tell._ "

"What can I say? As you can imagine, they're snobs. A hard faced king and his pompous son."

" _I take it you don't like the prince."_

"No, I do not."

" _But-but-but tell us how he was like!_ " Vanille stuttered from afar.

Lightning only concluded she was on speaker. "He thinks he's everything."

" _He's_ _prince, heir to the throne. He pretty much_ _ **is**_ _everything!_ "

"Doesn't mean he has to act like it."

" _Ha. If it isn't the pot calling the kettle black._ " Fang whispered to Vanille though it was meant so Lightning could hear her anyhow. The younger sister giggled.

" _But never mind that!_ " Vanille continued. She really didn't care who was more arrogant between the two. " _Is he as handsome as on all the pictures?_ "

Should Lightning be completely honest, he was more attractive in person than on any photograph.

She wouldn't be caught dead admitting that out loud.

"He's tall." She answered instead, dryly,

Vanille glowered and squeaked like a little duck. " _Oh, that makes him absolutely perfect! Tall, dark, dangerously handsome…_ " She sighed ecstatically.

"Don't let Hope catch you speaking like that." Everyone of their crazy made-up little family was well aware of the thing between Hope and Vanille, though neither had called it official yet.

" _Yea, you'll break the poor mate's heart._ "

Vanille whined a sound. " _Stop it you guys. I'm sure Hope wouldn't mind my taste in guys, considering. And he's a prince. I can't ever get a prince._ "

" _Well,_ " Fang responded while Lightning continued listening. " _Maybe now that Light knows the prince, she can arrange a meeting._ "

" _Yes please!_ "

"I doubt that." She broke those spirits before they could put their hopes up. "I can't stand him, and I'm sure he thinks of me likewise. He wouldn't be more pleased with me if I drag some fangirls to him."

" _We're_ _no fangirls._ "

"Not you, maybe." Lightning told the darker haired sister who objected. "But Vanille sure sounds like one."

The younger Oerbian made a gasping appalled noise. " _You think I can't behave myself as a respectable–_ "

Both Fang and Lightning interrupted before she could finish. " **No**."

" _I resent that._ "

Fang laughed and Lightning chuckled.

" _You_ _just_ _be sure to remember everything you've seen and done and tell us all about it later!_ " Vanille reminded her.

" _Ah well, we're gonna go and catch supper with the Villiers couple._ "

Lightning felt a strange stretching inside of her abdomen. It was so long ago since, but she now realized that the feeling was home-sickness.

The last time she could recall this yearning, when she was just a month into her Guardian Corp training camp, and the desperate emotion of seeing her parents alive and a happy Serah.

"Tell them I said hi."

" _Sure. Bye-bye Light!_ " The soldier was sure the ginger haired female was waving erratically at her like she could see her through the phone.

Fang hesitated. " _I'm sure you don't like all this goo-ey stuff as much as I don't like it, but… we do miss you, Light._ "

Lightning didn't know where to look. "I… miss you guys too."

They hung up.

-#-

Now that the second day has arrived, Lightning took the opportunity to investigate the prince's private chambers more closely; where he spend his time when he was at his most vulnerable. In the clear day light of the autumn sun filtering through the ceiling to a-foot-from-the-floor windows, she could inspect the rooms better.

The prince's chambers had to be trice the size of her whole house back in Bodhum. It was like his own private mansion within the palace walls.

His quarters lay in the east squadron of the castle, with only one corridor that came to his chambers' impressive trimmed doors. As soon as you step through those doors, you enter his privy chambers, and it led into a massive sitting room.

The ceilings were high and painted on it were many angels holding hearts. There were children angels, who only bore two golden white wings, while the mature ones had six golden wings coming from their naked backs as they flew through parting clouds. The angels seemed to be circling around a white light that sprouted from the sky, a light that made the clouds part for the seraphim. And descending from the sky was a crying woman, which Lightning understood was the Goddess Etro.

The Sergeant almost forgot that these parts of this world had the same religion as theirs.

Moving on from the ceiling, where also an impressive chandelier hung, she glanced over to the west wall. On that white pristine wall was one huge plasma screen TV with all sorts of other entertainments plugged to it. A few feet from it, a U-shaped sofa was placed. Following the room to the north was the dining table, a black wood desk, a few standing old looking but still nice ornaments and in the far end, a polished black open-winged grand piano. And then the east wall made way for three doors.

One was easily the balcony door, that was clear and made of glass.

The door closest to that one led directly to the prince's bedroom. There was a significant change from the living area to his bedchamber. While it was smaller than the sitting-room, it was in the least bit a small room.

His bedroom sported the colors just like the rest of the castle's interior. Black and white oriented. His four poster bed was large, like they took about three normal sized beds and made it into one, to give it to the future monarch to sleep on. He had a door for his private bedroom, one for his closet and also a glass door that led to the same balcony outside. While his bedroom was still massive with high ceilings, there hung no dramatic chandelier from it and there was one decent TV hanging on the opposite wall.

The chamber she got apportioned to for the next year was right next to his bedroom. _Her_ chambers were less opposing and more simpler. Like herself.

It only existed of a normal sized bed which was right in front of a television. Facing one of the windows was a study desk and right next to that, again, was the glass door that led to the same balcony she shared with the other private chambers of the prince.

On the left of her bed was a closet meant for wardrobe and then to the right of the bed, the bathroom's door.

She was glad she got this room, it wasn't as flamboyant and grandeur as the prince's personal chambers. She would have liked it less if she did. And this room would do just swell.

-#-

By the time the second day was closing, and she memorized most of the east squadron, she started noting her own personal surrounding. Her room was missing a few items that she needed for her stay. Not before long, she was calling onto the king.

It was a tiresome and long procedure to get a simple word to the king. She requested to the adservio to speak with the monarch since the morning and she was taken to King Caelum at the very end of the day.

Like the first time she met Regis Caelum, he greeted her with a smile. He pulled her in a short conversation of small talk. He asked her how the palace's likeness was to her. If she was properly waited upon, and if she her room was adequate.

"It is fine as it is. I only came to ask after some sort of computer to access the world wide web. It's merely to write and send my weekly rapport to my superior officer, Your Majesty."

"It shall be arranged for you." He acquiesced fast enough. But she saw him pause, look to his right before glancing back up at her.

She knew he wasn't done with questioning her something of importance yet.

"Speaking about rapports," He began swiftly. "I wanted to discuss with you about that still."

"Your Highness want me to send you a copy as well." It wasn't a question. She knew he was going to ask her that.

If he was content with how fast she caught his meaning, he didn't show. But he nodded in agreement. "Yes. If you don't mind."

Like she could reject a task of a king. "Weekly, I suppose as well. Or does Your Majesty prefer by month?"

"Weekly would be fine. Every Tuesday evening, seven o'clock approximately."

She saluted before she was allowed to leave the king's presence to return to her room.

-#-

In the quietness of the palace that befell the place at night, she roamed the halls. It wasn't particularly late, yet it was at an hour that most of these corridors were deserted of human presence.

He heels clicked louder than during the day against the marble of the shiny black floor. The noise echoed on the equally dark walls loudly. She could make her steps completely quiet if she wanted to, but she didn't. Had her current situation required stealth, than she would be as silent as the dead.

While taking in the finer details of the hallways so she'd know them from the top of her head, there was something the place missed dearly. Sentinels. From the moment she had set a foot into the castle, the first thing she noticed was the lack of these unmoving securities.

She thought that they were very lax and open to intruders. Any assassin skilled enough would slip right in. Either they kept their security very discreetly, or they were overconfident of their own strength. If that was so, then why was she send here?

Having remembered the west wing of the palace by now, she was nearing the prince's chambers. She would rest in the room they appointed for her, until it was her hour to check the perimeter again. That was her plan, at least, until a rough hand grabbed her at her elbow.

She had not felt it coming, and the hand tried to jerk her back, away from the intricate silver trimmed door of the future sovereign's personal rooms.

Lightning spun around as fast as her namesake, her eyes a piercing teal in the dim light of the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" An unfamiliar man asked. He was about her age, about her height, if not a little bit taller.

He was dressed in a dark blue tailored suit – this told her he was just another rich man who personally knew the royalties – and in the slight light his clothes looked black, if it weren't for her keen eyesight.

She didn't answer, or at least, he didn't give her the opportunity to reply before he continued on. "You shouldn't be here." His eyes slid to the Caelum's chambers door.

"And you should?" Lightning shot in return, eying him with suspicion.

He looked taken aback, more by her sharpness than her actual response. "Yes." He answered slowly, and Lightning doubted he told her the entire truth. "I'm well acquainted with Prince Noctis. You, however, are a stranger."

"To you, maybe, but neither to the prince nor the king." She crossed her arms and held his stare, already knowing that their little argument here was over. For her, that is. And she returned on her route to the door.

She felt him move and she quickly stepped aside, causing him to miss from grasping her elbow again. He only got lucky with her once in a lifetime.

Despite his narrowed stare of his suspicion of her, she returned the look, silently daring him to try to touch her again.

"You're not going anywhere before I know your name and your reason for being here." He wasn't some kind of all-skilled fighter like Noctis or even Gladiolus, but it rubbed him the wrong way that she simply dodged his grasp like that. Who was she?

If he thought she was going to inform him of anything about her, she wished him good luck. "When acquiring for someone's name, you provide yours first." A nice evasion tonelessly said. "And I'm here on the behalf of the prince."

He said nothing to that but only frowned. For a fleeting moment, he looked her up and down with a different sort of eye.

"I was not aware the prince requested… company?" This was a question because he couldn't believe Noctis would ask for _that_ sort of company so soon after everything. And second, requesting that kind of _company_ was not Noct's style, but not unheard of from the prince.

Her brow furrowed profusely. Did she understand what he was implying? "I'm not his company for anything. Ever."

She seemed highly offended, and if he were her, he would've been rightly so. He assumed her a lover for the night, a one-nightly mistress; a prostitute. He should've known better because she didn't nearly look like one.

But, if she wasn't exactly _that_ , what was she about to do in Noctis's rooms?

He studied her closer. In her fine eyes lurked an intriguing independence and purpose that left him astounded. Up closer inspection, her hair wasn't a silver blond he thought it to be, but a strawberry kind of color that clashed hard with her otherwise taciturn and cold demeanor.

Tired of being the object of his staring, Lightning evened her gaze angrily for being delayed. She turned again away from the man, continuing this time to the room she occupied right next to the prince's bedchamber.

She wouldn't have stopped this time, no matter if he commented again. And he did wanted to halt her once more, until he caught sight of her shoulder-pad this time. She was some kind of officer of a military degree? His knowledge of ranks did not go very far, but he knew well enough she wasn't some type of crazy fan who managed to slip right into the prince's chambers. She was here on business, and understanding this, he let her be.

-#-

She fell asleep before her head hit the pillows that night. She was still used to Bodhum's hours and Lucis was half a day behind. She hadn't slept a lot the previous night because of the jetlag and she would be catching up with it all right now. However, she wasn't all that tired compared to other situations she's been in. She was, after all, trained to stay awake and on her feet for days on end.

Third day arrived and Lightning pointed herself to memorize the last bit of the castle completely. As the prince Caelum joined the king to do who knows what, Lightning proceeded along the castle.

She got a visit from the king's nimphus in the morning before the day started. A man carried a wide, white laptop into her room and put it on the desk that faced the window. He explained the wireless connection was already installed and everything was ready to go.

After that she started walking openly through the corridors, but every adservio she met in her way kept staring at her. After a while, this became annoying and she decided to stick to the shadows.

Lightning didn't very much like all the eyes on her. She never liked the attention and the more she'd go unnoticed, the better.

But to the servants she was an unfamiliar face. And she was the female who followed the prince around. She could form a basic idea of what they must be thinking of her. As she passed a handful of female adservio, they all quieted when Lightning neared them. But the soldier hadn't even turned the corner and they started gossiping about her.

When lunch time came, she returned to her room. The meal system was like that of an exclusive hotel's room service. There was an intercom on the wall with touch screen pad on it. When her breakfast was brought the first morning in the castle, a young male adservio – who took the job to pay for his school – explained how it worked.

She had to press on the specific consumption button on the screen, where a particular menu appeared of food choices. After a day or two this menu would change dishes, but for every meal of the day you could pick one, and the order would go straight to the chefs, who will send it to her room when the food's done.

The prince had such an intercom screen in his private chambers, and she didn't doubt that the king would have one either. They sure were the definition of luxury.

One of her first rounds through the entire palace was done when her cell-phone went. Caller ID said private. She didn't like taking those calls, usually they meant emergencies from the base.

"Lightning Farron speaking," Who is this and why are you calling unknown?

" _Lightning, hey!_ " Despite his happy exclaim of her name, she could hear the sadness underneath.

"Hope." His call would be bittersweet. "How are you doing?"

" _I'm faring well, as always. How are you, there, in Lucis?_ "

Her azure eyes flashed through the spacious, empty corridor. "It's different. And huge, like you would expect of a palace."

There was a quiet moment in their conversation.

"Look, Hope, I am sorry that I had to leave so suddenly. It's that the mission came out of nowhere. It was one I couldn't refuse, and I had to leave on a short notice."

" _It's okay._ " Was Hope's low reply. " _Vanille told me all about it._ "

"Too bad you were at school, huh?" Lightning was this open with very few people.

Besides Serah, Hope was the one she shifted her attitude for. He was the little brother she never had and she hoped the best for him. There was no way she ever let people think she was related to Snow, unfortunately enough. She had a weak spot for the Estheim kid. All she wanted was for him to enjoy his youth, because she knew she hadn't. She robbed her own childhood and forced herself to grow up. It was heartbreaking to see Hope go through what he did while they were L'Cie. That's why when everything ended, she wanted nothing more for him to just be a kid.

She had warmed up to him in a way she thought she couldn't with anyone other than Serah anymore. After he had lost his mother in The Purge, he was on his own. And even though he was annoying at first, he was the only one who looked past her hard front and believed in the woman within her. He understood her side 'Claire' and eventually he melted Lightning's robotic heart. He was a good kid who looked up to her. The last thing she wanted was to disappoint him. They were family now. That's why, a year ago, he stated that after he finished school, he'll be moving closer to her – to all of them.

" _Yeah, but let's not talk about my boring routine life. Tell me, how is it in the palace?_ "

The rest of the somber castle flashed through her mind. "Nothing special. Quite chic, seriously rich, like every castle I suppose. Besides the sheer size, not something that's isn't unfamiliar of royalty."

" _And how are the royalties themselves? How's the king like? He looks like one stern cookie on television._ "

"He's tolerable, I could say. I only exchanged a few words with him."

" _And_ _Vanille also told me you had to protect the prince? Noctos Caelum?_ "

"I must supervise _Noctis_ Caelum, yes. Why I am even appointed to this job, I wouldn't know, since he's perfectly capable of handling himself."

" _Then why are you sent?_ "

It was a good question. The prince pressed that she was unwanted here. He regarded his own strength highly enough to think he would do without a bodyguard. "Orders, sort of. The king requested the best and they send me."

" _You really are the best, Light. I hope you're getting paid for this big time."_

"Oh, I am. Most likely I'll be promoted to Major or Colonel."

" _Wow, that's awesome! The prince is lucky to have you as his bodyguard._ "

"He doesn't think so. I feel more like his babysitter than anything else."

" _He isn't annoying you, right? Though, knowing you…_ "

Everybody annoyed her.

Lightning rolled her eyes. The boy was a bit too free with throwing her habits back in her face. He may live in Palumpolum, but he was in Bodhum with every break and some weekends here and there. Resulting with him getting a closer relationship with all of them.

"Right."

He laughed a bit.

And she was ending this call. "I need to go back and play the nanny some more."

"' _Kay. Good luck, I have to study anyway._ "

"Acing every test, I hope?"

" _And risk getting Blazefire Sabre cut into my ass if I don't?_ "

"Good."

" _Later_ _Light! Greetings to the prince for me._ "

She snorted. "Bye Hope."

-#-

It was Sunday evening. And the air was starting to get colder now that they were in October. It was a Sunday that meant that most counselors of his father took the day off, and that also meant, there were no meetings he had to attend.

It was a slow day for Noctis, and he decided to spent the rest of it doing one of the few luxuries in his life, and read a good book in the west winged smaller library near the fireplace. He never had time nowadays between training and meetings and social events and lessons of his father and deskwork. By the end of such days, all he wanted was his bed and to sleep till the morning.

That was why he was so glad to have a day off. He had been reading for three straight hours now, a classic old book called 'Loveless'.

Quite captured by the book, he did not hear his friends from afar until they busted into the smaller library.

Prompto Argentum yawned before he hit Noctis on the shoulder. "Noct, man, let's go game a little. I'm so bored. And what's that in ya hand?"

With the fireplace lit, Noctis looked up to his three friends. Ignis – leaning against the door – nodded and Glad lifted a salute to him.

"It's called a book, Prompto."

Prompto made a sour face. "Bah, disgusting little creatures, yeah." He shuddered. "But, c'mon, let's go game!"

"Or we could go and train." Gladiolus offered another option.

Noctis closed the book with a slight slam. He wasn't particularly bored like them, but he was free from his usual duties.

"Sure." They did not know to which offer he agreed to, but they followed him back to his chambers anyway.

Back into his sitting room, Prompto instantly clicked on the television up against the wall.

Gaming was something Prompto always enjoyed. They would hang around, laugh at how hard the blond would lose and just joke around. Noctis wasn't much of a video-gamer, but the four of them together made him feel normal. As any other young man of his age was supposed to be doing.

He changed into more an easier moving outfit.

Training, however, reminded him that he always had to stay in tip-top shape, lest another invasion came for his crystal that he had to protect. And he hadn't trained since the arm incident up in the mountains about a month ago.

"Training sounds good." He exclaimed to his two friends, finally deciding.

"Aw man, Glad, did you _have_ to mention training? I wasn't in the mood to exert my body right now."

Gladiolus laughed, grabbing the younger boy around the shoulders. "You never up for that, you lazy. I'm older than ya and even I don't act like such a sloth."

Prompto tried shrugging the dark haired man from him without a chance. "I'm so not a sloth," He struggled a little harder, and the more the Argentum tried to pry the man's fingers away, the tighter Gladiolus bounded them around him. "I was just looking for a night in."

"Yeah right." Gladiolus succeeded in clenching his arms around his head, using his height and strength to his advantage.

Ignis Scienta joined them, moving over to Noctis. He ignored the two struggling at his side. "I assume you are indeed up for training." It was a statement as he pushed his angular glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah." Noctis nodded, grinning at his two other friends who were fighting behind them.

Prompto was begging for someone to help and free him, yet no one lifted a finger. "Gladiolus, would ya lemme go? I really do not want my face in your armpit. It's called deodorant, by the way."

Gladiolus seemed a bit ticked off by that comment. "Why, I have my deodorant right here." And with a vicious smile he rubbed Prompto's head more into his side.

Ignis rolled his eyes before continuing to pick up Noctis's attention. "I'm afraid we have to stick with the base, because your father doesn't want you near any monsters up until after your coronation."

"You're kidding." Was his father delusional? His coronation was about a year away!

"Unfortunately not."

What was up with his father and his sudden over protectiveness of his well being? Noctis had been taking care of himself well enough the last twenty-three years of his life. What happened that night a month ago was just a scratch, compared to how wounded he gotten in the war. And it was absolutely _nothing_ compared to what Stella inflicted upon him. And now, after that mere training injury his father turns into a worrywart. It was mortifying.

"That's it!" Prompto released a battle cry, and with all the power that he possessed, he send Gladiolus flying back against the wall.

His crash shook through the chambers. Fortunately there was no dent in the shape of Glad's body in the wall.

Prompto and Noctis laughed at the heap that Gladiolus was left in.

He picked himself up from the floor and brushed the non-existent dust from his clothes. "Impressive." Gladiolus sported a wide smile before he laughed too.

Their moment of laughter was cut entirely short, however, when the door to Noctis's chamber was kicked open.

The sharpness of her eyes that shone turquoise in the light was the first thing they met, and Gladiolus and Prompto could swear their breaths hitched in their throats.

She stepped into the room, the heels of her boots clicking against the marble floor. Her glaring gaze slipped past everyone in the room, pausing at the man with the angular glasses as she recognized him, before settling on Noctis with a grimace.

Two of the four men gaped at her dumbfounded. Gladiolus – completely stunned by her appearance – blinked first out of his stupor. Who was _she_? Wow. He had never seen her before and he would most definitely not ever forget that face or that body! Where did she come from? How long had she been here? Why did Noctis not tell them that such a beauty was roaming the castle?

Maybe she was Noct's new interest? Has he finally gotten over Stella? Though the woman standing in front of them didn't look like a new mistress of their friend. Instead, she had one menacing look towards Prince Caelum. There was a tension between them that felt more like hostile and intimidation than lust and desire.

Lightning didn't think she'd come into a room full of men when she burst through the door. She was calmly in her appointed bedchamber when her keen ears picked up the sounds of a crash. It echoed from the same direction the prince liked to house. That's why she rushed here as fast as she could, expecting – almost hoping – for some kind of calamity. But she was faced with the prince and three more unfamiliar faces.

No. Correction; actually two new unfamiliar faces. The one with the glasses was the man who stopped her the previous night, and questioned her who she was and what she was doing here like he was the boss.

As soon as she had taken two paces into the chamber, the blond and older, darker haired man both seized her up and down. From their expressions alone, she didn't want to imagine what they were thinking. The darker haired male sobered up quickly enough, yet the younger blonde's jaw was still slack.

Irritated already, she gave Noctis a pointed glance. In her haste to figure out that it was a false alarm, her mood was quickly reverted to being edgy.

With one look about the chamber, she spoke harshly to the prince. "Who are these men?"

Before any introductions were made, Prompto straightened himself and then bowed gentleman-like to her. "Ehm, milady. Let me give you to pleasure. I am Prompto Argentum. But I shall warn you, with my boyish good looks and charming personality, do not instantly fall in love with me now."

Lightning raised a skeptic brow. Who was this moron?

Noctis sighed deeply. His lips took a turn downwards. It wouldn't kill her to smile, would it? Prompto was joking and just being silly to break the ice and she was all serious and lame. "These are my closest friends and my comrades. One of the few people I trust my life upon."

The boys nodded contently at his words.

The future king pointed at the blond young man. Noctis was speaking to the rosette soldier, but didn't think she was worthy of any eye-contact. "You have already met Prompto. This is Gladiolus Amicitia and he is Ignis Scienta."

Prompto bowed enthusiastically, Gladiolus waved and Ignis followed with a blink.

That Ignis person. Now she could put a name to the face of the man that held her up in the corridor the other night.

"Guys," Noctis really didn't want to define who she was and what she was doing here. "This is…" He tried to recall her name again. "Lightning Farron, Sergeant of the Guardian Corps in Cocoon and, unfortunately, my… bodyguard."

There hung a short silence.

"Whahahaha!" Glad and Prompto both sputtered out in laughter. "She's your what?"

"My–"

"Babysitter!" Prompto teased, laughing again. "D'aww!"

Gladiolus couldn't help himself but to go along with the blond. "Do you need a grown up to help you cross the street?"

"A bodyguard, seriously?" Ignis, the more rational one, she noticed, resettled his spectacles on his nose.

"Yes." Noctis snapped. "According to my father, the times before my coronation are risky. And since there already have been two attempts on my life, he thought it was logical to hire a bodyguard."

The prince growled out the plans and waved in her direction waspishly. It wasn't like Lightning came here on purpose to ruin his perfect little life or his stupid reputation, either. Believe her, she wanted to be here just as much as he wanted her to.

"But, damn, those attempts were just that: attempts!"

"Yeah, and why hire some unfamiliar soldier of the Guardian Corp all the way from Cocoon – no offence – to stand as your bodyguard if you have _us_? We always have your back."

"I know! I know that, ok? It's not like I can't handle anything myself, but there's no arguing with that man. You know how he is. If he wants someone who he personally appointed to me, no matter how much he says he trusts me, then so be it."

"Sucks."

Yes, it does.

Lightning eyed the men as they talked amongst themselves. These men were close to Prince Caelum.

Her first impression of his friends?

They looked like a bunch of imbeciles. Maybe four-eyes over there was a little more decent, but she highly doubted that even he didn't turn into an idiot when in the company of male friends. Especially the blond one and the taller man with the scar running down his face. Those two looked like they had no common sense at all.

Sure, she was judging them before she actually knew anything about them, and maybe they aren't as awful as she thinks of them, and even if they were, she'd better get used to them. Her mission assigned her in Lucis for over a year, and during that year she had to stick as close to the prince as much as possible. Dealing with all of his friends was part of it.

* * *

… _Yours never extinguished…_

* * *

**¢A wound caused by love heals by that which it existed of.¢**

* * *

 


	5. Aurum

* * *

… _Like the flower on a spring morning…_

* * *

"I don't like her." Noctis stated once his friends were done.

Prompto propped his feet onto the table and leaned on the hind legs of his chair as his arms was pillowing his head. "Why not? Your bodyguard's hot." He folded his hands behind his blond head.

"She isn't hot." Noctis disagreed. She may not be what they put in equal to hot, but she wasn't ugly either. It was just… compared to Stella, she was rather plain. "And she's, like, blank."

"I think her lack of human emotions is rather charming." Gladiolus took a bite from his snack and while speaking, bits of food flew from his mouth.

"She's here on duty." Of course Ignis had to be the one that reasoned logically. "She isn't here for you to like her."

"Yeah, but she could smile once in a while."

Ignis Scienta played with the rim of his glasses. "So she isn't social on her mission. I can relate."

"You can't be social even if you tried. You're so stiff." Prompto made a grave mistake saying that while he was still leaning backwards. Ignis only reached out and gave him a slight push, enough so that his own weight would bring the Argentum down.

Prompto landed with a hard thud on the marbled floor and a loud groan. He clutched his elbow that took the brunt of his fall. "That hurt!"

"Honestly," Gladiolus returned to address the prince. "I don't see why you have such a problem with her. She's just your bodyguard. Practically invisible, isn't she? She won't be in your way."

"Ouch-ugh, Ignis, this is gonna bruise!"

Noctis knew he it would take a while before he would accept her presence as his bodyguard. "But _I_ see her. And she's rude, by the way. No manners at all. She didn't even show some curtsy when we met."

"Neither do we, Noct." Gladiolus took another bite, finishing his snack.

"And it's my shooting arm no less!"

"Yes," Noctis snapped at the scarred man. "But you don't have to. You're my friends, I did not tell you to bow for me. But she's neither my friend nor did I not tell her to."

"Well, maybe she's just shy. You know how that is. Give her a chance to warm up."

He should, actually. The soldier had been here only a few days, at least.

"Really," Prompto shot Ignis a glare that he ignored. "I don't see the problem either. I would like to have a bodyguard as well if she looked as smoking as her."

The dark prince rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Then be my guest." He could have her because he didn't need a bodyguard. He'd rather show her that she had no place here.

"Speaking of your bodyguard," Ignis said in his usual calm voice. "It just happened that I met her last night."

"You had?" Prompto was all ears. "And you couldn't mention a little earlier that such a fine woman was roaming between the castle's walls?" Then he wouldn't have been stunned nearly to cardiac arrest when the beauty stormed in. "I mean she's so hot!"

Noctis kept grimacing whenever Prompto seemed to praise her looks. Didn't they see that he didn't share the same opinion about her? He sighed temperedly. "She isn't, Prompto."

"What, are you blind?! Hissing and glaring as she was just now, she was damn gorgeous!"

Ignis sighed as well. "I was on my way to the guests' chambers when I saw her passing by. I stopped her at first."

"Why?"

"Thought she was some kind of an intruder who found her way towards your rooms. But I saw her military shoulder pad." And just on time. He assumed her a whore, but he left that info to himself.

The dark prince looked away with a scoff. "If only she was an intruder. At least then she would be gone by now."

"It can't be that bad, Noctis." Noctis even saw that Ignis was telling him that he should give the soldier a chance by the way he was looking at him.

They could talk easily. They weren't the ones having her constantly around him to the point it got annoying. And it wasn't anything personal, because he barely knew her, but his dislike towards her was purely because her presence was unnecessary.

After Noctis's friends had settled for the night, and he was certain he had a solitary moment with his newly appointed bodyguard, he turned towards her.

She looked up into his eyes with a stoic expression that irked Noctis the wrong way.

"Those were my friends." He started, taking Lightning by surprise that he actually directly spoke to her.

"As is obvious." She knew those three weirdos were his friends. Didn't he introduce them to her just today?

He regarded her now with a look when a teacher scolded a student. "You expressed quite a cold civility towards them."

"So?"

"Does it take you any trouble to be more amiable?"

He followed closely how her eyes narrowed slightly. "Why should I?"

"They're my friends." And as the prince's friends, she should act towards them like they were royalty themselves.

"Right. _Your_ friends, not mine." She wasn't send to Lucis to make friends, least of all with his. "I wouldn't even have come in as I did, if all you were acting like normal human beings."

"What do you mean by that?" He frowned down at her and Lightning didn't like it at all that she had to look up because of his taller frame.

"That crash that practically shook the castle?"

The moment Gladiolus flew against the wall by Prompto. "You didn't have to invade so suddenly."

Lightning shook her head once, crossing her arms. "It's my duty to check upon you and what happens in your surroundings."

"We were just jerking around."

She raised a skeptical brow. "By throwing each other into walls?"

Noctis shrugged. "We were having a little fun."

"By throwing-" She repeated the question but he cut her off.

"Don't you fool around for fun?"

She blinked impassively. "No."

Noctis snorted a little. "Why isn't that so hard to believe?" He doubted she knew the meaning of having fun at all.

Lightning rolled her eyes and she felt the prince's glare on her when she did so, but she heard her cell phone beep and decided to leave him and all his immaturity behind.

Entering back into her guest room, making sure that she was completely alone, she took her phone. Sazh had sent her a video message. She opened it and the aging face of Sazh Katzroy appeared on screen. He waved and was having an one-sided conversation until Dajh came into the camera as well. He screamed her name in his high pitched voice and waved as well. They both wished her good luck and told her that they'll miss her before her screen went black.

Lightning smiled and shook her head lightly at the two of them. She would miss all of them too, including Snow.

000

It seemed that the prince's three friends stayed under the roof of the castle the following few days. Lightning honestly believed the three men to be idle and do nothing than distract Prince Caelum from his own duties.

But they proved to be of use after all.

Ignis Scienta and Gladiolus Amicitia knew a lot of the prince's business. The blond younger one had less input than the other two. But the first two joined the prince at a couple of meetings and they occasionally used one of the conference rooms to get their work done – whatever that may be.

Lightning wasn't invited to meetings of any kind. She wasn't allowed inside and more often than not, she used that time for herself. A perimeter check was always first priority before she used her free time to do her daily activities. It was different than when she was in Bodhum, but here she would write her report, eat or do some training in her room in the meantime. She kept mostly to pushups and stretching while confined in there, and after that, if the prince still wasn't ready, she'd just wait her time out.

His three friends would remain the entire week, she heard in passing, before they returned to whatever duties they had outside the castle's walls and away from Noctis's company.

Lightning's first week wouldn't look all too sunny for her. She forced herself to watch the prince from afar, because his friends, especially the blond and the taller man with the scar, talk to her while she was none of their business.

If they had any delirious motives behind their questions they kept shooting, Lightning killed them easily. She didn't tolerate idiots, and she considered them all morons.

"You're from Cocoon, eh?"

The second day Noctis and his friends met Lightning as she was to tail the prince, their initial shock had pretty much cleared, but curiosity took place when surprise faded.

The dark blond eyebrow of the boy Prompto rose when he asked her where she's from, and he dared to shuffle closer to her.

Lightning pointedly kept looking in front of her, not meeting his eyes, or of anyone else's for that matter. Prince Caelum had already regarded her that she wasn't social enough with these fuckers. He said it like it would make her change her attitude towards the three strangers. It wouldn't. Lightning never was the best conversationalist in her adult life, if she ever was at all. She didn't like having useless talks with people, and especially not with people she had no dealings with. Prompto might as well have spoken to a wall, he'd sooner get warmer response from it.

"Yes."

"And a soldier no less, of that special enforcement. What's the name again, PSICOM?"

"No."

"No, as in that was the incorrect term or…"

"I'm not from PSICOM." She shot him an irritated glance, giving him an expression that told Prompto to shut up already. But the young man kept his smile up and when Lightning was to roll her eyes, her gaze caught Noctis's.

She followed the motion of his dark blue eyes narrowing, noting for the first time how blue his eyes were, but also seeing the scolding that warmed his gaze. He was warning her, or at least, telling her to be nice, for once, to his friends.

Lightning wouldn't take his nudges, even if he commanded her to be politer towards his friends. She lightly frowned at back at him that made the prince almost sneer.

But she humored him.

"I've had some missions with the PSICOM division, but I'm from its side branch; the Guardian Corps."

Prompto blinked a few times his blue eyes, before he subtly eyed the distant space between the soldier and the future king. Did Noctis will Lightning to say something other than just yes-no answers? "I've never heard of it."

Noctis snorted. "That's because they're not much of a big deal."

Gladiolus was pleasantly amused to see her aqua blue eyes glare icily at Noctis. Gladio had known Noct the most part of his life by now, and rarely, very rarely, has he seen Noctis being on the receiving end of a female's hardened glare.

The prince remained unfazed, however. A lesser man would have been fearing for his life by now. "I don't know why they bother." He shrugged, passing knowing looks with the young Prompto. "Lousy shot."

The blond companion chuckled, conspicuously glancing at the soldier. "True enough, I suppose."

Ignis followed how Sergeant Farron glared at the lot of them, before cooling her composure completely. He was sure that if they were other men, she would have lashed out in her own way that would have been less than pleasant for them. But she was capable of reining her temper and biting her tongue. She did nothing than clench her fist and kept moving.

Though Ignis wouldn't blame Lightning even if she did. Noctis was irking her on purpose, and she took all this teasing ill. Yet, it was almost funny to watch the two of them. In a few days' time since they've met each other, they were measuring who irritated the other the most.

It was almost a pissing contest. A childish display between two strong people who couldn't stop comparing whose horse was bigger.

000

That following Wednesday was the first time Lightning saw the Prince Caelum train.

He used the underground level training field, and he was by himself and kept mostly to stamina training and katas. Lightning didn't have much to do with herself except keep an eye on the prince.

The day before on Tuesday, when she brought her first report to the King, he told her that she was to look closely after the prince whenever he was in a training session. Lightning didn't understand what was such a big deal about the prince's training that she had to keep a keen eye over him, but an order was an order and she had to obey it.

Even if Prince Caelum's activity was simple and nothing that Lightning hadn't seen before at the Guardian Corp's base, she still stayed out of his line of sight by sticking to the corner wall. She kept watch as he trained only for three hours, and by then he was panting lightly and sweat was glistening on his brow.

Lightning silently scoffed. Wuss. Her minimum time of training was at least five hours and that without breaking a sweat. But she supposed his excuse for calling it a quits merely after three hours was because it was nearing dinner time.

They had been walking back towards Noctis's chambers and for the first time Noctis thought it was best to ever silence between them. "So, how do you like Lucis so far?"

Lightning looked around the walls of the dark corridors. "It's different."

"A good different?"

She merely shrugged a shoulder.

Noctis followed her gaze and inspected the hallway for the first time in his life. He had grown up in these corridors. Run through them when his legs were still short of childhood.

But she was a foreigner. Not familiar with these walls or with these architects. He tried to look at the interior of his birth place as a newcomer. The floor was of shiny black marble, where you could see your fuzzy reflection in it if polished right. The walls were of dark wood making it appear to be almost black as well. The ceilings were high, the arching windows were archaic and the lights were dim. Paintings of either the gods or long dead family members adorned the walls in between the opposing doors of other rooms.

Okay, Noctis thought honestly, smiling to himself. The palace looked like the set of a old vampire movie. The castle of Count Dracula. He wasn't sure if others would like it at all. The castle was as old as his family was rulers of the kingdom.

* * *

000

_Am_ _Б_ _ro_ Ş _ia_

**By**

Sweet Crazy-DramaQueen

000

_**Ψ** _ **Animo imperator ne tibi animus imperet.** _**Ψ** _

000

_Beta-Reader_

**Lau** _ry_ _U_ **chi** _ha_

000

_Episode_ **V**

000

" _The only person who can find a way to save me_." ~ Serah Farron

000

* * *

And Lucis has been really growing since his father's rule. Lucis can't be anything short of amazing. Maybe compared to Cocoon, Lucis was a laugh. He wouldn't know. He had never been to Cocoon, other than glimpsing it on television. And still, Lucis must be satisfying for her. It was a change.

He had a wonderful kingdom, magnificent even. Why shouldn't she like it? And his palace had been filled and decorated ever since the beginning of his family, centuries and generations ago. The interior was intricate and detailed with carvings and statues and ornaments brought or given from all over the world.

He only didn't know that Lightning Farron didn't care how beautiful and rare a place looked like. As long as the people, including himself, were good and true to themselves, she would appreciate it.

The first week with Lightning Farron as his bodyguard was a hair's breath away from hell. His senses were constantly alarming him that someone was eyeballing him, and not in a good way. Through the entire week she was one step behind on his tail wherever he went. She was breathing down his neck and the feeling of such was worse than those ladies clinging to him at soirees.

Sergeant Farron set off everything and everyone around her. It only proved how clearly she didn't belong here. The nimphus kept throwing weary looks her way as if her presence was something strange. It jammed them from doing their jobs whenever he passed by, because they couldn't stop throwing uncertain glances over their shoulders. He wouldn't even start about all the whispers they emitted he heard along the way.

It was annoying.

When he walked around with his friends, no one would raise an eyebrow. When he was with Stella, none of these things happened. Everyone thought it was natural for the prince to be with Lady Fleuret, and so, they weren't all too surprised when they announced their engagement. Even when he brought Stella to the castle, no nimphus or courtier was very shocked to see her on his side.

The sergeant, however, pulls attention to her as if she were a strange alien walking behind him. How he missed the simple comfort Stella provided with her presence.

That was the kind of person she was. One would instantly feel comfortable around Stella. Even he was attracted to her like a mot does to a flame. It was easy to befriend her, easy to talk to her, as she was extremely polite and open of her thoughts. She could be funny, because more often than not, she was acting silly. Unlike all those other stiff nobles, who thought the perfect impenetrable façade and impeccable behavior was the way to go about. It was just an excuse so they could think superior of themselves. And what he loved about Stella was that, even though she was a debutante that liked everything prim and proper, in the confines of their privacy, she could be a shy, sweet and silly girl. She was perfect.

Therefore, the new bodyguard of his ruined most of his mood this week. He compared his recent atmosphere, with how much better it was when Stella was still alive. Everything was better before Stella betrayed him.

Or so he liked to believe.

000

Saturday rolled around and the two previous days went uneventful. Lightning was bored.

She had subtly been introduced to the rooms the Prince Caelum occupied the most. She had also been given a map of the castle so she wouldn't get lost. Word around was that servants who starts working always tend to get lost in the castle the first few days.

Lightning, on the other hand, was bored out of her mind. The first week would exist mostly of observation. With the prince being her main object, she had to carefully register his habits and daily routine. But to keep tabs on him, she also had to keep an eye on all the people around him. Who he spoke to and how they interacted with each other and around the prince.

Lightning's observation skills were as sharp as an eagle's, but that didn't make this less boring.

Being the prince's bodyguard meant shadowing him everywhere, including to all social events.

Saturday – tonight – would be her first event accompanying the prince. Well, not accompanying more than tailing him around, and she was so looking against that. She must be extra cautious with who would approach him, and him being the prince, a _lot_ of people will approach him. And while at that, she must pay attention to every roof on the outside and windows, in case assassins wants to end it all with a sniping bullet.

She could just hang back and let the event go down. She was everything but a lazy woman, but she really didn't want to do this.

The permanent downward turn of her lips was inevitable when she was leaning against the wall of the prince's chamber in front of the door of his personal bedroom, waiting until all stylists and whatnot was ready with primping the future monarch for the event of tonight, whatever that may be.

While her wait, a young maid servant, probably eighteen of age or so, kindly asked if she wanted tea while 'His Highness' was getting ready.

"No," She snarled a bit too harshly. She hadn't meant to sound so cold, but she was in a bad mood just by thinking how much tonight was going to be hell for her.

The girl stuttered in Lightning's presence and she scurried away.

Great. The servants already had a sort of hesitant scared vibe going on whenever she was around. And now, approached by the first girl working in the house, Lightning had to go and sound like a jerk. Okay, so Lightning did feel a little guilt nagging at her, but she shrugged it off. She'd apologize later or something.

"Noct's still not done yet?" The calm voice of Ignis broke Lightning's glaring contest she had with the marble floor.

Her fiery sapphire eyes regarded the prince's friend. _Does_ _it look like he's done?_

Ignis nodded, reading the comment from her without her saying anything.

He wanted to break the silence for a short moment. "His ride is waiting for him."

Lightning said nothing and neither did he for the next minutes. She took that opportunity to notice his attire. He was also finely dressed and clearly he was about to attend the same bullshit the prince was going to.

The door finally burst open and a bunch of people with bags came out, squabbling like a horde of goats finally released from their cage.

The first five people stepped out with carts full of clothes. The others followed with bags in their hands. One particular feminine like man was waving a blow-drier around like it was a weapon.

Then the prince decided to grace them with his presence, stepping out of his room with a man and a woman each on his side. The man was adjusting the spikes of his hair and the female was poking around on his suit.

Lightning pushed herself from the wall with a scoff and trailed behind them unnoticed. The room they all just ascended from smelled like the inside of a girl's bathroom. Hairspray and expensive cologne.

Noctis, thank Etro, didn't acknowledge her at all. He was too busy with all those others around him who were praising the ground he walked on, to even glance her way.

Ignis had fallen into step next to Noctis and the two talked. Though she couldn't hear them, she glimpsed the side of Ignis's mouth and she read his lips as he mentioned that _'they are already in-'_ before he turned his head again.

She speculated he meant that the other two friends of them were already in the car waiting until Cinderella here was done playing dress up with his twenty fairy godmothers.

Almost nearing the castle's parking garage, Noctis dismissed his last two fairy godmothers that was on his side the entire walk to the garage, molding him into perfection.

At the white limousine, unlike any other Lightning had ever seen before, stood a dark-dressed driver who held the car's door open for the royalty to step in.

From behind, she could hear Prompto's obnoxious voice cheering Noctis's arrival at the limo. She would be in a security car driving behind them.

The stretched white vehicle held intricate design all over its doors. And everything about it just screamed exclusivity.

The other black cars that followed the limo was mostly security. She was technically also part of security, just one that was to be closer to the royalty than the rest.

In the car directly behind the limousine she would be occupying was already filled with three men. They left the front seat for her. All stereotypical looking security men. Tight suits, dark sunglasses and the over-obvious earpieces. She was the only colorful clothed amongst their darkness. While she abandoned her red cape plus her shoulder patch for the sake of blending in, she still had her uniform that may draw the eye.

They all pulled out of the garage. With one security car leading the limousine, and four others behind it, from the moment they left the Caelum grounds, passersby kept staring and pointing to the procession of cars.

The drive to this event place was a little less than an hour and upon arrival, Lightning silently cursed. The amount of people in front of the huge facility they had to enter was astounding. It looked like she stepped into a movie premiere she used to see on television. It was exactly the same.

A red carpet was rolled open and to the sidelines, behind fences, paparazzi and fans alike stood screaming and taking photos. With the limo halting right in front of the carpet, the crowd, mostly females, held their breath waiting until it was revealed who just arrived.

Noctis had hardly stepped out and all the women went _crazy_. Lightning had never heard such a high pitch and it ringed her ears the wrong way. She cringed, but the prince stayed aloof. He was more than used to it, she was sure. The squealing continued as the other three friends joined Noctis.

As the security men in black spread out, Lightning subtly tailed the three over the red carpet. For long moments, the four were stopped to take pictures, and then take pictures with fans or sign autographs and whatnot.

Interviews were taken, and Lightning could clearly hear how the female presenter praised how utterly dashing Noctis looked in his all black suit, together with his friends.

Lightning rolled her eyes and quietly shook her head at how much she disagreed with the female presenter. What was so special about the prince that deserved so much praises being sung to him? He was donned in all black, from head to toe with dark sunglasses on his face that set off his attractive attributes more than they should. It was useless to even have sunglasses when he was going to be inside the whole time and it was already night outside. His hair was as dark as the rest of his attire, with a spiked hairstyle, and he walked with a distinctive swagger that announced how high he thought of himself.

Noctis held a practiced smile through all of this, waved when necessary, and held poses with his best friends whenever a photographer caught them.

Lightning couldn't be more irritated. Seriously. _This_ she had to endure for another year or so until that spoiled bastard was crowned king? What was a prince doing hanging around like he was some kind of popstar? She expected a more level of caution from him. Why, in Etro's sake, was she put on this mission? It sucked.

The realization of this almost wanted to make her grab a knife and slit her own throat. She was wasting time here. And she _hated_ wasting her time. This appointed position as a bodyguard could be accomplished by a rookie with both hands tied! She could be out there, doing something useful instead of standing around watching a stupid arrogant prince. She could be with her family. She could be at the GC's base working her hours. She could be expelling wild monster from Cocoon's wild life. She could even train those useless recruits. Everything was better than being here.

Finally, after an hour horsing around on the colorful carpet, the subjected men entered the building. And there they were greeted by more people than there were outside. More photos were taken with random strangers, and this time more handshakes and bows were made.

From this point on, hours has spent and it seemed like the four men weren't left alone at all for no moment. Every person in the crowded hall needed to come and greet at least the prince. It didn't escape her noticed that lot of desperate mothers and their daughters came flying to the prince like piranhas on meat.

Their smiles sparkled like diamonds, their nails glittered like crystals and their breast were propped up like watermelons. Each of them came closer to the prince than he liked them to be.

And if you thought his friends were any better, kill those thoughts now. Ignis, maybe, was the only one unaffected by the glamour the females seemed to sprout like weed. Gladiolus, though drunk of the attention from the women, seemed more level headed than Prompto. The boy didn't know where to look, who to flirt with or who to accept conversation from.

Waiters tried to worm their way through the throng of people and offer the prince and his friends a drink. They all took the delicate glass filled with champagne. Prompto whined loudly enough that even Lightning, a few meters away, could hear him.

"Champagne's a chick drink!"

Lightning saw that Ignis held the blonde's hand and guided it to the champagne glass. _'And don't get drunk. That's not appropriate for tonight.'_ She read his lips say.

The night passed on further. The yellow glow of the party hall started to hurt her eyes. She wanted to get out of here. She was bored. For the umpteenth time tonight, she had checked the windows, the corners, the exits and the airshafts around her. Twice she took a round to control the perimeter, the rest did her sharp eyes do the work.

After centuries of chit-chatting with a bunch of rich rats, Noctis excused himself. The sky blue eyes of his eyes locked on the jade irises of hers.

He was met by her glare that had not loosened off her face from the moment she was waiting for him to get done that day back in the castle.

They were heading to the men's restroom, where it was significantly quieter than in the hall. They said nothing to each other, and she merely kept a look out while he was inside the restroom.

When he came out, and she was still glaring, he cocked his head to the right and addressed her for the first time that day. "Completely new scenery than what you're used to, isn't it?"

"Right." She answered sarcastically. "It's most assuredly a change to be between these puffed-up idiots, yes."

"Puffed-up idiots?" His brow beneath his dark hair frowned.

"Yes. Look at them." She did a sweep with a hand as they were nearing the hall where the event was taking place. "All vain people trying to show who's more fake than the other."

"They're not like that."

"Yes, they are."

"So, what, we should all be like you? Blunt and moody all the time?"

She held his steadfast gaze and didn't respond to his goading comment. "These people aren't real. And you're the biggest poser of them all."

He, in turn, decided not to response on her goading reply as well.

As far as they could agree, their conversation ended here.

He quickly looked around the crowd of the party. It was one of those typical social balls just for the sake of appearances. Little did the Sergeant know, he disliked these events more than she would believe.

He put some distance between him and the irritating soldier and returned back to his friends. Most women, if not all, were looking his way and following his every move.

They were also scanting a look over to the soldier the prince was lashing his attention to. They whispered to each other all the flaws they could spot from the pink haired bodyguard.

The prince had hardly left her, and Lightning heard the guests gossip about her.

"Did… see that?!"

"…Etro's name… who is she?"

"The prince… with her!"

"Just look at her!"

"I wouldn't… recognize her."

"… 'nother Stella Fleuret?!"

"…from where?"

"He'd… again?"

"Those clothes… I wouldn't… hideous."

The loud whispers continued on about her for a while, until Lightning had enough and made a point of sticking to the shadows.

Noctis had left his bodyguard behind and saw the guests instantly turn to talk about her. He denied himself to roll his eyes. Ok, so she had a point in saying that they were idiotic fakers. Yet, it was in a party full of fakers such as them that he met Stella.

Stella Fleuret was a woman who captured him the very moment he first laid eyes on her. She was so different from all the other women. The manner of her speech and how she approached him. None of it were like the girls that wanted his attention. What he liked about her was that she understood him. She saw what he could see. And she was so sweet. Her character seemed so pure.

At least that's what he liked to think. Such a fool he was.

The betrayal of Stella was gruesome and the most unexpected. Granted, betrayals are meant not to be foreseen, yet the backstabbing of Counselor Aristarchos – his father's elders – that did not surprise him. Not really. Those people were always after power. The craved the power and wealth of the Caelum family. That's all what those people were always after. But Stella… She wasn't one of _those people._ From their first conversation there was nothing but angelic intentions to her. Who would've thought she turned out to be the devil's mistress?

Argh. He needed to stop thinking about Stella. She plagued his thoughts ruined his mind.

He blamed the Farron soldier for letting his thoughts run all the way to Stella Fleuret, because he didn't want to blame himself. Thanks to her his mood has turned sour and if there was anything he disliked at one of these events it was to be aggravated.

Therefore he had to take double as much energy to keep those around him thinking he was pleased to be here and enjoying himself.

The arousing scent of exclusive crystal champagne hung in the air and Lightning felt sick. All the guests around her were laughing and chattering amongst themselves. And the Sergeant was bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do here. Just follow the prince through the hall where he only kept talking to his friends or to nobles who stalked him around the place. But everything went smoothly.

Again, for the umpteenth time Lightning asked herself why _she_ , of all people, was picked out to stand as security management for the prince. Because – she answered herself _again_ – she was the best soldier CG had to offer. And yes, Lightning knew she was good, indeed one of the highly skilled ones, but there were others just as capable of doing the job. She didn't even like guarding duty when she was appointed to it in Bodhum for crowd control. And now she was brought to guard a prince on a twenty-four – seven basis. The thought alone of how dragging it was going to be, made a grimace set permanently to her expression.

Around four in the morning the prince and his friends decided to leave. About time. Thank Etro, because if Lightning had heard another despicable giggle of one of those women, she'd wring their necks until they'd resemble dead goose.

* * *

_...You wilted come winter..._

* * *

_**Ψ** _ **Control your heart so your heart will not control you.** _**Ψ** _

* * *

 


	6. Hubris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout:
> 
> This chapter is for Unknownimouz15 both on Tumblr and DA because she's triple times awesome, one of the most sweetest persons I have had the honour of meeting over the internet. The amount of Lightis fanart/gifs she has created over time is phenomenal. I daresay there's not one of you readers who stalk NokuRai fanart hasn't at least once loved or seen Unknownimouz15's art. She's an inspiration and an wonderful good doer to our fandom and my gratitude to her is bottomless.
> 
> This is for you, honey.

* * *

  _Like the ghost by my side…_

* * *

On one Friday morning, at least a month since her arrival here, precisely at 8:32 in the morning, there was a knock on Lightning's chamber's door. She just finished her breakfast – that existed of crisp apples with buttery cheese, hot bread and greens dressed with cashew nuts – and she guessed it was the castle's maintenance staff come to clear the service. She opened the door for them, ready to politely give them her gratitude when, instead of the regular two servants, three walked in. Two females, who immediately went to fetch Lightning's empty dishes and the third was a tall male and presented her with a wide carton package.

"A delivery, Sergeant Farron." He gave her a paper to sign after putting the box on a nearby table. He bowed curtly and left alongside the other two ladies.

The package, a carton box entirely sealed was fully loaded, judging by the weight of it. The stamps of origin were obviously from Cocoon and she recognized the federal immunity stamps of the Guardian Corps. Diplomatic mail stickers helped sealing the box. Curious, Lightning opened it as fast as she could, digging through foam and bubble wrap only to grin unusually wide from ear to ear.

It was Blazefire Sabre. Her beloved gunblade. It was a mystery how her missing weapon slipped her mind like this. She was promised to get her weapon send to her because she couldn't board it on the airship with it. She lifted her weapon in the air, admiring it in its first folded state, the gun stage. In this brief moment she allowed herself the dote on it like a silly girl as she switched it to its sword form. She promised herself to find a whetstone to sharpen it later. The Cocoon's script of the legendary words engraved on the blade reassured her. And though she never had taken her gunblade for granted, she hoped not to be separated from her weapon so long again. She missed it.

Within the same package came her crimson satchel and her army knife she got from Serah.

Her mission would only run smoother from now on.

~ǽ~

"Yo, Noct. So… where's your new bodyguard?" Prompto's leering smirk wouldn't have been received all too well were the soldier present.

Lately, Noctis noticed that his friends hung out at his place more often than was the usual norm. It wasn't hard to figure out either why they were here. Sergeant Lightning Farron was a new entity that they couldn't get enough of. If they weren't asking about her, they were staring at her and if they weren't staring at her, they were talking about her. It infuriated Noctis, because he wasn't the least bit interested in what they thought of her. It was namely Gladiolus and Prompto who were the culprits of his annoyance, Ignis was always more levelheaded than the other two.

Lightning disliked the attention of course. Whenever the prince's friends made themselves known, she would disappear from sight as to stay away from them. The infatuation that Gladiolus and Prompto seemed to harbor for her was aggravating and they were completely bedazzled by her.  
The blond Argentum still couldn't understand how Noctis managed to capture a bodyguard for himself who looked like a swimsuit model. Gladiolus, though also very aware of the woman's beauty, was more impressed with her great capability as a soldier; enough to be appointed as the prince's personal guardian.

But Ignis… Noctis wasn't sure what the spectacled man's honest thoughts were about the Sergeant. Whenever Lightning Farron took her leave from them, Ignis would be silent. Noctis knew that calculating look from his childhood friend all too well.

"You don't trust her?" The prince questioned Ignis one day quietly, when Gladiolus and Prompto were too occupied with whatever other business.

Ignis Scientia shot Noctis a sharp look from the corner of his eyes. "She's not from around here."

Noct knew what that meant. The soldier was a foreigner and most foreigners around here wanted to steal the crystal and try to kill the royal family. And as a Scientia he was sworn to look after the future monarch as did his father and his father before him.  
"She's appointed by my father." Noctis said, like that would make her less a person of interest. If his father approved of her to watch his back, she must have been looked into very carefully. Her record must be spotless and her reputation high in order to even be recommended.

Ignis always thought different. "That doesn't entirely mean her intentions are all pure, Noctis."

As Stella wasn't. But that was left unsaid. "She's from Cocoon. What has she to do with the crystal? They use crystals as wall ornaments there."

Ignis said nothing for a while. It wasn't that he didn't like Lightning Farron, because he did, but after the blunder that was Stella Fleuret, the dark haired Scientia had learned that lesson hard. The Lady Fleuret came very close in succeeding with stealing the crystal right from under their noses. Ignis hadn't thought much of Stella. She kept a perfect act up of being in love with the prince and therefore she fooled not only Noctis, but also him. That made matters only worse. Fleuret managed to take advantage of their trust and because of that, Ignis won't be so slacking when it concerns about people close to Prince Caelum, not anymore. He vowed never to make such a grave mistake again as to what happened when Stella Fleuret was here.

"In these times," Ignis told the heir to the throne finally. "You can never be too certain about anyone." It was his duty to make sure the king would be secure on his throne and protected. And Sergeant Lightning Farron was highly trained, thus lethal in her own right. She could pose a serious problem if she wasn't true.

~ǽ~

Lightning stood on the roof of the Caelum palace when the first rays of the sun appeared in the horizon in the far east. Slowly she watched how the sky turned pink and orange and lilac, all the colors that reflected in the waters near the castle. With all the amount of water around, it made the air crisp and cold in the morning. A coldness that wouldn't settle until the sun was high in the sky.

Nothing stirred for now. It was too early and any wholesome person would still be asleep. Lightning knew that the personnel of the palace had to start their shifts early every day and soon they would be dragging themselves to their work inside the royal castle.

Another day passed peacefully. The reason why Lightning was brought to Lucis was to protect the heir to the throne from any threats and attempts that has been put on his life. The shooting that was recorded by thousands of cameras was more than a month ago and nothing has happened since. Lightning wondered if this threat to the prince's life was real in the first place. If anyone wanted the prince dead, they would've tried again by now. Assassinations were done swiftly and completed as soon as possible. She knew that from experience. But every day passed by, everywhere Prince Noctis went, and nothing happened. Lightning knew it was wrong to wish for something to happen that could jeopardize any harm to the prince's person, but she was absolutely bored here. Cut off from her friends and put in a strange country, she still felt like she was wasting time. If she could apprehend whoever tried to murder the prince, maybe her duty could get cut short because the prince would be safe hence. She had better things to do than shadow the prince at every turn.

That reminded her, she had to see to him this morning.

Lightning jumped from the roof via a backflip. She broke her long fall by spinning on a pole that held a flag with the Caelum insignia on it, before she quietly landed on the prince's balcony. The curtains of Noctis's bedchamber were already drawn open and that only meant that he was already up and about. She was mildly surprised to see this, because for as far she's noticed, he did not like rising up so early.

She did not see him, but neither was she really looking for him. King Regis had invited Noctis – or _ordered_ him more likely – to join him for breakfast. Lightning had to escort him. Now normally, when he was within the palace he was free from her trailing him wherever he went except for two occasions; when he had to meet his father or when he had to train did she stuck around him. She wanted King Regis to see that she took her duty seriously.

Lightning dropped into her appointed guest room, eyeing her bed, where she hid Blazefire Sabre under. She wondered briefly if she should take her weapon with her, but she opted not to. She just waited outside in the hall for the prince to appear, leaning against the wall. Noctis stepped out a few minutes later, cleanly dressed in a formal black suit. Not his regular attire if he wasn't going somewhere important, but she guessed it was going to be a formal breakfast.

When he spotted her, he looked her up and down slowly. He kept his expression carefully blank when he did so.

Lightning wondered what that was about? Before she could ask in her usual blunt way, the prince bid her a good day. She nodded in return and she shrugged it off.

Noctis didn't wait for her to follow him, knowing that she will either way. He knew that his father's breakfast invitation only meant that he would be accompanied by a dozen other important nobles. Older men who have absolutely nothing to do with their lives than bicker at meetings and count their money, and talk about everyone behind their backs if they aren't doing either. He could only imagine the humiliation of seeing the men's expressions when Noctis shows up with the Sergeant at his side, who was not only a foreigner but also a very good looking woman. Like the whole disaster with Stella wasn't enough of a subject for them to gossip about.

Not for the first time, Noctis wished the soldier would disappear.

A few Adservio were already in the halls in their black uniforms, dusting off ornaments and paintings of ancient Caelum relatives. Noctis knew the story of each and every one of them. His father made him study their histories when he was little. _There's a lesson in each story,_ he said when Noctis was nothing but a child, _and we must learn from our past._

It seems, unfortunately, that each generations adds up a mistake to their already dark history.

His father sat at the head of the longtable along with eight other men, Ignis's father amongst them, when Noctis was heralded into the room. He knew better than to doubt this was nothing than a meeting for the sake of appearances. Noctis was the crown prince, a crown he would inherit within the year. Everyone needed to start to see Noctis as a sovereign and not just the royal brat of the great King Regis.

Noctis knew his manners. He nodded shortly to the men. "Good morning."

Some men grumbled a response in return, some nodded, but all of their eyes were zoomed to the person behind him. Which was Sergeant Farron. Noctis inwardly rolled his eyes. He knew it.

Regis Caelum rose from his seat. "Noctis, son, how delightful that you could join us."

Noctis gave his father a look. Regis knew damn well that Noctis didn't like these sorts of meetings at all, not even unofficial breakfast gatherings such as these. He did not like the company of these old men and he was sure they did not like him.

Nevertheless, he put up a political smile. "The pleasure is all mine, father. Gentlemen."

There was only one other gentleman who rose to personally greet the prince. "I expected a warmer welcome than that."

His voice was still as rough as Noctis remembered. "Cole!"

The older man was seated right beside the king, all in black worn out leather with a smile on his face. That was unusual for Cole, but they've grown quite closer after their adventure. At least close enough that the ever-stoic warrior can crack a smile for him.

"Cole, what are you doing here? I mean, when did you come back? Such a long time no seen."

"Just this morn. You know the kingdom's pretty much in shambles, I do not have to tell you that. There are still places that have rebels of Tenebrae and Accordo here and there." Cole paused, an austere look settled over him. "But you've seen the effects of them, haven't you?"

It wasn't a question per se, but Noctis nodded all the same. "Too personally, if you ask me." All these attempts on his life must only be the responsibility of war rebels. Who else would want him dead? They are broken men, probably out for revenge. Revenge for soldiers who died meaninglessly, revenge for families and homes they've lose, revenge for being defeated. Maybe even vengeance for Stella Fleuret's death.

He couldn't dwell on that for long.

Lightning eyed the newcomer with distrust that naturally comes when a stranger makes itself known. It seemed both Noctis and the king were closely acquainted with the man. That did not mean he was instantly trustworthy. Betrayals were harder to spot when it comes from someone close, but Lightning was trained to notice these things. She was send here to snuff out any threat to the prince's life. She knew better than not to suspect even Noctis's closest of friends. This Cole was tall, with a gruff look about him. Unshaven, mid-aged, contemplative countenance, no wrinkles around the eyes. The man doesn't smile much, it seems. Merciless mouth, brow set in a constant frown with fading scars. She noticed how he stood; the way his body was angled towards the exit, fists clenched and shoulders tense. He had the physique of a fighter, that much she was certain. He was a hard man who lived a hard life.

He continued speaking with the prince until Cole's light blue eyes settled on Lightning. She saw the change from semi-warmth to instant coolness as clear as day.

Lightning met the man's icy stare unwaveringly, accepting whatever challenge the man saw fit to give out with a single look. She knew this game like the back of her hand. Both of them would seize the other until one backs down. Lightning sure as hell never did. She wouldn't be the first one to look away. This petty test of measurement happened so many times at the Guardian Corps' base, Lightning was long since used to it. It was done mostly by cocky recruits who thought they could defy the world and felt like they could prove themselves like this. More reasons why she didn't like recruits.

Regis and Noctis both followed Cole's pointed stare and once again everyone's eyes were turned to Lightning. The king cleared his throat that caught Cole's attention. "It's been quite some time since you've left us, Commander. Due to certain circumstances we have taken some measurements. This is Sergeant Lightning Farron of the Guardian Corps from Cocoon. And Noctis's bodyguard."

Noctis groaned.

Lightning looked at Cole closely as the king introduced him to her. The king gave her a friendly smile. "And this is Lord Commander Cole Leonis, one of the top three officers of the Imperial Guards."

Neither Lightning nor Cole smiled to one another, but Cole Leonis stuck out a hand. She took it with a bit too firm a grip than necessary. He's the Lord Commander, huh?

"Sergeant, of the Guardian Corps?" She nodded when he asked, not answering vocally. Cole Leonis paused a moment, thinking. "PSICOM division?"

A military man. He knew his stuff. Though Lightning started to think that PSICOM has more international rep than her branch had.  
"Close." But she was better than those fools at PSICOM. As she has proven during her time as a L'Cie. She like to believe that because she was better than them she was elected for this mission. However much her current mission does suck.

Cole Leonis hn'ed and swapped a glance with both the king and his son. "Bodyguard of the Young Grace? Why? The prince can look out for hisself."

Noctis shot his father an 'I told you so' look that was ignored. King Regis's mouth curled downwards. "I am aware of that. You have seen what happened at the press conference, yes?"

"Indeed, I have."

"I'd prefer if that never happens again."

"I saw Noctis handling the situation skillfully."

"Yes, but it's not the means of him using his ability out in the open as he did. You know that, Lord Commander. Therefore to keep his environment under control there is Sergeant Farron."

Cole Leonis drew back to said woman. She didn't look like a bodyguard to him but Cole learned not to underestimate anyone anymore. She may seem like a frail thing, but her eyes alone send a freezing stare that could daunt any man. He wasn't sure if she was appropriate to stand as a security for the prince. It seemed like the Young Grace would sooner keep _her_ safe than the other way around.

The other nobles at the table that joined for breakfast said nothing while the introduction went down. They were all keen ears regarding the foreigner. Doubtless they couldn't wait until they could gossip about her like old fishwives.

King Regis took note of it fast enough, turning to Lightning he said, "You're dismissed."

She complied, but surprisingly enough Cole Leonis held up a hand. "No. Why don't you join us for breakfast, Sergeant?"

Lightning narrowed her eyes at him. The first thing she immediately wanted to do was decline, but she knew what Cole Leonis's actual intentions are. "Right." She accepted and she watched how the prince's eyes widened to saucers. He sure as hell wasn't expecting her to accept the proposal.

Cole offered her the chair right beside himself, that just happened to be right across Noctis. A few nobles who were already seated had to scoot over a little to make more room for Lightning. Something she didn't like. She didn't want to be an inconvenience to them. And not only was she a burden with this Lord Commander asking her to break their fast with them, it also put her in the spotlight that she wanted to avoid at all cost. There was only one reason why someone like Cole Leonis would ask her to join them; to study her. She could've refused but his invitation wasn't a request. She recognized an order when she heard one. Two could play that game though. He wouldn't be the only one surmising.

Lightning took her seat. The longtable was entirely made of shiny black marble with silver dust inlaid into it and it was long enough to easily seat twenty guests. Above it hung a heavy chandelier that held at least a hundred light bulbs. The plates and cups were made of the thinnest and most delicate porcelain, and the glasses polished until they sparkled like crystals. Once everyone was seated and done, King Regis signaled for the Adservio. The servants walked in with plates full of food. The table was soon filled with fresh hot bread, cold meat, all sorts of salads, quail eggs, chicken eggs, dove eggs, all boiled or otherwise. Cold soups as well, however odd that was to Lightning. White and yellow cheeses also made it to the table, some sausages, bacons, pancakes, waffles, doughnuts were also brought, even cereal and milk. There was orange juice, water, apple juice, tea, coffee, fruit smoothies. And wine. Both red and white wine was served with breakfast.

Lightning guessed it was a Lucian custom. It was barely eight in the morning and at least three different men had a glass of wine. Cole Leonis – the only man that mattered – had a glass of water, with a single piece of brown bread, some butter and a slice of ham. He wasn't a man that enjoyed his meals. He ate what was necessary to give his body the nutrition it needs. A practical man.

While Cole cut his slice of bread with knife and fork, he followed every move of the Guardian Corp's soldier from the corner of his eyes. She settled for a full glass of orange juice and a spoonful of a fruit salad that she reluctantly chose. She hadn't had more than three bites before she was pushing her food around on a plate. On the other hand, King Regis was also talking to him, questioning for a brief account on the recent matters of the state. Cole answered curtly and to the point. He would give a full description once he was privately summoned in front of the king. Cole knew that the other nobles present would listen as well, and if there's anything the war has learned them it was not to trust men easily. Not even men of your own council.

Breakfast continued on swiftly. Noctis was pulled into conversation with one of the older men at the table, asking him questions but mostly laughing at his expense. Cole remembered that Noctis had always disliked the older men of court since he was old enough to form an opinion. It was strange to see how the Young Grace had grown throughout the years. When Cole Leonis joined King Caelum's imperial guards, Noctis was just a mere child of six years old. He recalled the high squealing voice the boy had when King Regis twirled him around in the Caelum Park bordering the downtown side of Insomnia. That boy grew into a headstrong teenager once the cold war had been heavy upon the kingdom. The war took its toll on everyone, including the prince. Next thing Cole knows, he's stalking the crown prince over half the world after his home had been invaded by Accordo, Solheim and Tenebrae, making sure he would survive the war to claim his birthright one day. He owed King Regis that much, to see his son make the throne and bring peace among the kingdoms once and for all.

A peace Cole Leonis prioritized above all else. Stella Fleuret had been a key point in the betrayal of Tenebrae to Lucis, which followed the invasion of Solheim and Accordo. Cole swore to himself that that would never happen again. The newcomer Sergeant Farron had been brought from Cocoon on orders of the king himself. That meant that her record had to be spotless and recommended to be chosen to guard the Young Grace's life. She would be someone who's going to be close to Noctis at all times. Cole Leonis was honor bound. He would check up on her himself.

She ate as nimble of the breakfast servings as Cole did. Her movements were precise with all the same grace of a highborn lady. She looked awfully young to be a guardian from the Cocoonian Guardian Corp and certainly too young to be so highly recommended to stand as the prince's bodyguard. Surely there was someone more able, of higher rank and age and wisdom to take such a position? What made her so special? Cole would find out, if it was the last thing he does.

He spoke, voice low and with his usual gruff to his tone when he addressed the Sergeant for the first time. "Why would an astute gal such as yourself become a soldier? Wouldn't someone like you choose a less hazardous occupation?"

Lightning stopped forking through her breakfast to give the man a sideways glance. Someone like her? What was that supposed to mean? She was not amused. "Because I wanted to."

"Really?" It was a sarcastic kind of response. One where he wasn't entirely convinced by her statement.

"Yes." Lightning turned towards him. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I suppose not." She was blunt. Cole wasn't sure if it was an attribute of hers that he could tolerate.

Lightning in turn didn't like his tone. Not at all. But the man only continued with his questioning. "What are your ambitions, then, soldier? Got any dreams, any high goals you strive for?"

Lightning gave him an angry stare that the Lord Commander easily disregards. "What makes you think I have any?"

Cole shrugged. "You're young and the young always try to grasp opportunities to gain whatever much they want in life. I'm certain you'd have those same ideas."

"You shouldn't assume."

"Did I presume incorrectly, then?"

She didn't like being quizzed and even though he could tell that she didn't, he still proceeded. The man was getting on her nerves. "I wonder what more gallant presumptions you have about me?" She wasn't very much inclined to know if he had, but answer her he did anyway.

"Plenty."

"I'm sure you have." That marked it. She did not like him. She only eyed him with distaste and he merely returned the favor with the same look.

But the way his lips turned downwards into a scowl only meant that he did not like her tone as much as she didn't like his. It only took half of a conversation for the two to settle an opinion about the other and neither of them fared well. Not that Lightning cared whether this Lord Commander Cole Leonis disliked her or not. She sure as hell didn't.

Cole Leonis didn't seem to be done, though. "You know about the recent war in this kingdom, _Sergeant_ Farron?"

Lightning had a feeling he was patronizing her with her own title. "I know of it. Why?" She'll regret asking his reasons.

Cole's light blue eyes were cutting like little daggers hidden in ice. "What are your insights about it?"

"I don't have any."

That caused his brow to furrow even deeper. "Don't you concern yerself with news about the other worlds beside your own?"

It sounded like he was accusing her of not having a specific opinion about this war they had. Lightning really did not care. And who was Cole Leonis to judge her for it?

"Yes." She said sharply with a glare, having just about enough of this Lord Commander. "Look, I have more than enough complications in my own world to deal with to worry about others and whatever petty reason you have had a war here. I was sent to guard the prince's life and that is the duty I _strive_ to accomplish."  
Lightning was utterly done with Cole Leonis and his irritating questions. "Which reminds me, a duty I have to perform right now." She rose from her seat, earning herself the attention of everyone at the table by default. "If you'd excuse me, Your Majesty. Gentlemen."

They nodded. The prince stared at her evenly but she ignored him. Instead she send another seething glare to the Lord Commander before she left the dining room all together. Noctis caught half their exchange to get the gist of Sergeant Lightning Farron's anger. She long since proved not to have the gentlest of tempers and Cole has been known to push buttons of people around him. It was a clash Noctis should have seen coming and he berated himself for it. He may not like Lightning Farron all too much himself, but he looked up to Cole, and he did not want any animosity between her and any of his comrades. Long after the Sergeant had stamped away, he stared at the famed Lord Commander of the imperial guards. They caught each other's gazes, but true to Cole's nature, he was merciless to whatever he dished out.

~ǽ~

"Can I speak to you for a minute, Cole?"

The old councilors and nobles alike bowed to the king and crown prince of Lucis, dripping out of the dining room once the breakfast had stopped serving. Until that left Noctis alone with the Lord Commander.

Said man nodded.

"About Sergeant Farron…"

"Do not bother, Young Grace. I am well aware of me actions."

Well, it did. Bother him, that is. "Your actions were quite frank. Too frank." Cole has always been cold and callous, but he hasn't ever been so discourteous to newcomers under their roof.

"It was."

Noctis paused for a moment. He didn't expect Cole to agree with him. "Well, she may be my bodyguard," The words still tasted bitter in his mouth, even after having her in their service after a month. "But she's a guests here." A respected guest. His father held her in high regards.

"That may be so, Young Grace, but truth is; she's a foreigner. It's my duty to know whatever motives she may have, because we've had traitors before."

Stella's face ghosted through Noctis's mind. The way she smiled warmed his limbs but the way she died froze the blood in his veins. And what she did still killed him little by little inside him.

Noctis's voice trembled against his will. "Y-yes, but the Sergeant… she's doing her duty." He remembered Ignis's very same warning not all too long ago. While Ignis was more discreet about his suspicions, Cole here wasn't.

"As do I, Young Grace."

Breakfast caused a rift between the Sergeant and the Lord Commander, Noctis gathered that easily enough. The whole ordeal felt uncomfortable to him. Sure, he misliked Lightning Farron; she was unwanted and a pain in the behind, but when it comes straight down to it, Noctis knew she did what was being told. By her commanding officer and by the King of Lucis. He knew that what Cole was doing was right, but the Cocoonian soldier proved not to easily please the likes of anyone above her, simply because she was sent on a mission here. Cole wasn't the kind of man who tolerated defiance, he never did and as Noctis could see, Lightning Farron wasn't the kind of woman who submitted quietly. The last thing he wanted was bad blood between the two persons and they already began with a not-so-friendly start.

However, despite their own previous mishaps when they travelled together, Noctis respected Cole Leonis dearly and highly. Now he didn't know if he should address what Cole did at breakfast as a wrongdoing or let it slide because he knew what the Lord Commander did was done with the right mind.

"It – maybe it wasn't your place."

Cole didn't blink. He stayed as taciturn as ever, brow furrowed and mouth scowling. "Wasn't it, Your Grace?" His tone took a degree colder. He even called him at a serious title instead of his usual 'Young Grace.'

Even Noctis didn't know. _A king should make decisions,_ he could hear his father say, _especially the hard ones._ That was the duty of a king, that marks a monarch.

Noctis shook his head, dismissing the Lord Commander without another word. Cole did what had to be done.

Maybe he wasn't as ready to be king as he thought he was.

When Noctis saw the Guardian Corp soldier later, the looks she gave him could kill men. She looked angrier than usual and Noctis had a slight idea why.

A voice inside him told him he should apologize on Cole's behalf, knowing the Lord Commander wouldn't ever. His actions that morning towards her still settled ill with the crown prince, but he swallowed the guilt down and told himself that Cole did what he had to do.

~ǽ~

During the week Noctis was sent to see the new building plans and expansion of the Military Base on location. Most of it was destroyed during the war and sacked during the invasion. One of the first steps of reconciliation after the peace that was pushed forth to the council, was to rebuild Lucis's military power. The base Noctis visited was one of the four that they were going raise all over the kingdom, but that one would be more prominent and of a larger scale because it was the closest to the Caelum palace and Insomnia.

His Cocoonian bodyguard had to go along of course, but Noctis felt a shift between them now. He wasn't sure if it was because of her; whether she was still holding a grudge of what happened between her and Cole Leonis, or if it was his own imagination thinking there was bad air between them now. Noctis was many things, he could be arrogant, a rebel, a fighter. He could be blunt, rash and a little overwhelming, but coping with guilt was a trait he sucked at. Maybe it was that that made him feel like there hung a dark cloud between his appointed bodyguard and him. She barely spoke to him. Granted, she hardly did since she came here, but there was a difference to her barely speaking to him at first and not at all speaking to him now.

The dark clouds broke through when Ignis and Gladiolus returned to the palace a few days later. They came upon an agreement that as long as Noctis was prepping to take his role as monarch of the state, they would see to the matters of the kingdom upon locations. Insomnia wasn't the only city that got destructed and sacked during the invasion. Both Ignis and Gladiolus were raised patriotic and were honor bound to the crown. They would help Noctis rule a kingdom, but preferably a healed kingdom, not a broken one. The two men were childhood friends, but both knew they were raised for a single purpose; to aid to the matters of the state. Ignis was a strategist, if he wasn't already, as his father was to Regis. Noctis knew his counsel would help him for years to come, but he had more in mind for his two best friends.

Gladiolus would be the next Lord Commander. Noctis had no qualms with Cole Leonis and both were fine with Cole's station, but should the man retire from his position, the title would immediately go to Gladiolus, much to the satisfaction of the Amicitia family. Before such time, he would take the title of Lord of the city of Mysidia, a thriving city that was famed for its trade ways. Its location was by the river of Finnath, the same river that flows through Solheim, but they call it the Moonflow river, and through Accordo where it breaks water into swamps and marshes. It was the longest and widest river known on their world and for centuries men and foreigners have traded goods via the river as it passes through the cities and countries, unless the borders were closed during wars. And the city of Mysidia was built around the Finnath river, therefore Mysidia was a source of income to Lucis's economy.

Ignis wasn't sure if Gladiolus would be up to the task of lording such a fine and huge city, an important city to the kingdom, but if there was anything Ignis needed to grow out of, was underestimating and mistrusting people around him. Gladiolus would do fine, the title would do his family honor and if not, there were enough other families and heirs to give the title to. The families of Restor and Lebrart were ancient families, nearly as old or even older than the Caelum line themselves, and prestigiously highblooded to the bone. Noble families such as Harcourt, Raines Loire, Kreiss, Baelsar, Gestahl, Nabradia, Ballad and Tuesti were around for centuries. Some had fallen and have risen again through the years, other had seen the reign of many Caelum kings and queens, but no doubt that all were rich old families of influence and means. They all held great houses and small holds in cities and towns all over the kingdom. Some were even ministers and presidents of their titled lands. Many wanted their appointed lands returned to them that they lost during the war, some wanted lands that once belonged to others, but Noctis would learn how to deal, part and share when he was under the studies with his father.

The point was, the king-to-be couldn't just make anyone lord of any place he desired. Traditions and customs and entitlements withheld him from doing whatever he wanted. On one hand, it made his job easier, on the other, if he wasn't careful he could raise a civil war and that was the last thing Lucis needed; another war.

It meant work, future work to look forward to for Ignis and Gladiolus, and to reward Prompto for his effort in retaking the country from invaders, Noctis was like to raise his name into honor and give him a lordship himself. That would mean Argentum would be a noble family thus forward and one of the highbloods of Lucis. He wasn't sure if Prompto would completely appreciate it. While he may no longer be a commoner and he got the wealth of a lord, it also meant he would get the duties of a lord and that was hard work. Prompto wasn't a big fan of working hard.

As he was proving currently by seeking whatever adventure in the wild lands. He started his quest a fortnight ago, going as far as Vallis Acerba on the outskirts of the kingdom, parting with Ignis and Gladiolus while he did so. Maybe something good will come out of his quests, whatever he was seeking out there.

Noctis was just glad that he could see at least his two best friends. Along with Cole Leonis under their roof it would feel like the old times again, only with less monsters to battle and fearing for his kingdom. Noctis had long realized that he worked best with those who he holds dear close to him.

But then word went around that Prompto Argentum had returned from his wild lands questing. Whatever he had found or done had better be something worth it. The prince and his friends received a lunch invitation at a newly opened restaurant up town for the next day. Curiosity made them accept more than the splendid company of the blonde's person.

After a busy morning, the three heroes gathered before heading towards the underground garage. Lightning hid her presence for half a day while keeping an eye on the prince's whereabouts. Noctis was caught up with his kingly duties most of the morning until noon and she always kept herself scarce for his benefit more than her own. She only kept up her tailing because the two men Gladiolus Amicitia and Ignis Scientia were around and Lightning made it her task to keep an eye on Noctis whenever they were around as well. She couldn't trust them. Not fully at least, she knew the consequences of trusting everyone.

Gladiolus was fixing his hair in his foggy reflection on the black marble floor. "Did that idiot say a particular time that we have to be there?"

They were on their way to meet Prompto, Lightning knew.

"No." Ignis answered, tying his own tie a bit tighter around his collar. "He just said around noon and that reservations were made on his name."

Noctis flipped his wrist to look at his watch. "Let's get going then."

They were about to, but Ignis remained back. "What of your bodyguard, prince Noctis?" He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder and all three men turned in the very direction where Lightning was clouded in shadows.

A grimace flashed over Noctis's face before he could hide it. "She would have to follow." He shrugged a shoulder before continuing on his way. Ignis fell into his footsteps. Only Gladiolus lingered for a bit, grinned like a fool before going after the other two.

Lightning rolled her eyes.

The underground garage smelled like oil, gasoline and leather. Lightning guessed it would have to, since it was filled with a dozen cars or so. The three men stilled at the wall of keys, arguing between themselves which cars they were going to choose and who was going to drive.

Gladiolus lowered his voice enough for only Noctis and Ignis to hear him. "Yo, is the Sergeant gonna sit in the car with us?"

"Why, does she make you uncomfortable?"

Gladio glowered and tried to hide it by running a hand through his hair. "No. No, definitely not. But, um, it would be hella awkward with her in such a closed space."

Prince Noctis knew it was his bodyguard that caused a problem and he should've offered her to ride with them, but instead he turned towards Lightning Farron, throwing her some keys. "Can you drive?"

Lightning caught the object, staring at it. She had driven these kinds of vehicles once or twice on Cocoon but they were out of style on her world. Nevertheless, she was sure it wouldn't be all too hard. She met his cobalt eyes and his face switched to scorn. He was hoping that she could drive so they wouldn't have to be all stuck together in the same ride, didn't he?

"Right."

That seemed to be good enough of an answer for the trio apparently, because they jumped into a sleek thing that looked as if it sooner belonged on a race track than in here. They didn't wait for her as their car purred to life. Lightning gazed at the key in her hand. It had a small plastic device attached to it and when she pressed on it, a car's light to her right flashed to her attention.

The soldier looked about the vehicle. The car was a monster; white of color, taller than her, bigger than two cars combined together. Once she opened the door the scent of leather and suede hit her in all its appeal. Lightning ignored it all. She pushed herself into the car, clicked on her safety belt and had to push a button for the car to start. All sorts of lights and buttons flashed in front of her that she decided better not to touch.

The prince and his two friends already drove away and were gone, and she still needed to figure out how to drive out of the garage.

~ǽ~

Gladiolus didn't like this. "Shouldn't we at least wait for her? She doesn't know the city nor does she know where we're going right now. I think we lost her."

Noctis glanced via the rearview mirror to Gladiolus before looking at the road. "Good. I don't need her breathing down our necks any more than she already does. She can stay in the palace or drive circles around it until we return." He even put his foot down on the gas a little harder so there was more distance between them and her.

Ignis touched the rim of his glasses and Gladio merely shook his head. Honestly she wasn't that bad. Even though she followed Noctis everywhere about, it was like she wasn't even there most of the time. Noctis sometimes had a fancy bit of overreaction.

That was until they heard screeching tires and dozens of cars honking behind them. People who wanted to cross the street backtracked their way running to the side walk. Some cursed, some gave a hysterical scream at the car that was flying around the corner with breakneck speeds. Cars that were peacefully driving on their side of the road hit the breaks and swung out of the way for the huge white car that drove as if the road belonged to it.

Ignis heard the commotion as well and turned in his seat to look what was going on behind them, only to see a familiar white car simply ignoring a traffic light that clearly had jumped on red in order to race towards them. Other cars came to a screeching halt and several angry honks were sent to the speeding monster.

Ignis was so stunned he couldn't even say anything.

Noctis saw it too. The car wasn't slowing down as it drove towards them. "What the fu-"

"It's your bodyguard!"

Lightning Farron was leisurely steering with one hand, though she was way over the speeding limit. As she gazed down into the smaller car the crown prince was driving, she saw the taller fellow, Gladiolus Amicitia's dumbstruck face. She finally managed to lower her speed and that only because she caught up to them, and Noctis was driving in a civilized manner.

They thought that they've managed to lose her, didn't they? Well, they thought wrong! She wouldn't make it easy for them to leave her behind. Even if she had to ignore some traffic lights and drive way too hard through the city to catch them.

Gladiolus saw the smirk grow on the woman's face plainly through the glass. "That chick is crazy!"

Noctis's eyes flicked from the rearview mirror to the road ahead of him again and again. "How did she even find us?"

"How the hell should I know? Did you see that? She's driving like a maniac!"

"Look, you keep to the road and as long as she's behind us, she'll drive like a normal human being." Ignis pointed to the driving prince while trying to check whether or not the bodyguard caused any kind of accident as she drove so recklessly.

From there on, the journey to their destination went calmly enough until they arrived. True to Prompto's tastes, the restaurant was high class and filled to the brim, though it was only noon. Valet boys were tending to the cars that were lining up.

Noctis handed over his car for it to be taken care of. He waited until his bodyguard did the same, though she had hardly jumped out of the SUV and Noctis stormed over to her until he was all the way into her face. "Are you insane?!"

She eyed him coolly.

"You can't drive like that downtown! What if you hit someone or worse?" He was incredibly angry about this. Not only did he thought that he had ditched her back at the palace, it turns out she could easily track him down. At the cost of driving like a speed devil through the city, where it's so easy to cause an accident. What if something _did_ happen? And she didn't look nearly apologetic about it either. She merely crossed her arms and jutted out her hip like he noticed she did often and barely took note of him.

That only made him angrier.

Lightning equally matched his glare. "Then you shouldn't have gotten out of my sight like you did."

"That's not the point."

He seemed to turn red in the face, sending her bullets from his cobalt eyes fast enough to murder. Lightning remained unperturbed, which only set off the prince more. She was always acting so cool. She even looked at them as if she was better than them and she was not. He would prove it to her one day that she was not.

She lifted her nose at him, even though they were already close. She was daring him with her silvery blue eyes, even though she was in the wrong here. She did all this, just to keep shadowing him. Half the city could be in uproar after what she'd done and yet here she was; apathetic to it all and her only concern was that she caught up with him.

Ignis pulled the prince at the shoulder. "Let's go inside. You're making a scene." As he said, people were staring at the prince and the bodyguard as if they were a show. Lightning couldn't care less, but even Ignis Scientia was sending them a disapproval look.

The restaurant smelled like warm sauce and candle wax. Though it was in the middle of the afternoon, the place was dark, but in an intimate romantic kind of way. The wall paper was a burned crimson and the furniture of polished black wood.  
The hostess was a pretty red haired lady who smiled wonderfully at the three men when they entered.

"Yeah, we have a reservation under the name of Prompto Argentum." Gladiolus answered once the hostess asked them if she could help them.

The woman's smile became hesitant before she looked awkwardly to the side. "Um, of course. He'll be here in a minute."

"No need, because I have arrived." The hostess hardly finished and the golden head of Argentum appeared himself, cut cleanly in a grey suit.

In the few weeks that Lightning had known the man she had never seen him in a suit, not even to one of those formal events the prince tagged him along with.

The three men seemed just as surprised to see him in such a state of clothing. "Since when do you own such clothes?" Ignis quipped and Prompto shrugged.

"Yeah, what's the occasion? I've seen you go to a royal gala wearing less fancy outfits." The crown prince pointed out.

"Ah," Prompto smirked, about to cross his arms behind his head in his typical cocky way but he remembered himself, chuckling instead. "I thought it was time for a new leaf."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's get something to eat and you can tell me all about your new leaf." Gladiolus patted his hard stomach. "'Cause I'm starving!"

Good ol' Gladio, always thinking about food. "Sure. Our table is right over here. But, erm…" Prompto paused just as fast when he looked up at Lightning, who stood a little bit off from the rest of them.

She knew what was coming up next.

"Is your bodyguard going to join us?"

Both Noctis and Lightning answered sharply. "No."

They looked at each other.

Prompto blinked. "I guess we'll arrange a table nearby for you." He quickly elbowed Gladiolus in the side, whispering to him. "What's with them?"

Gladiolus held a hand against his cheek, whispering back. "She's a crazy driver."

Prompto had no idea what Gladio meant with that but he would find out soon enough most likely.

The table business was done smoothly and swiftly and before long, the guys were sipping off their drinks and filtering through the menu. Finger sandwiches, roasted bread, wine cooked chicken was served along with cold soups made of lemon and pine nuts, black watery caviar on toast crackers and salmon rolls. Honeyed salads and frozen alcohol-filled drops were brought as appetizers.

"This is not bad." Gladiolus approved through a mouthful, bits of salmon rolls flying from between his lips. "This is not bad at all."

"I like it." Both the crown prince and his spectacled friend were finely cutting at a boneless chicken drowned in red wine sauce.

Prompto's wide blue eyes glazed over. "You like it? You really do?" He seemed a bit too eager for their approval.

Lightning ate nothing. She kept glancing at the prince and his food, praying to Etro that no dish of his was poisoned. She eyed about the restaurant. The windows were far away, the exit no more than ten feet removed from them. There would be no straight angle for anyone to shoot the prince point blank, which made her job easier. Though no less boring.

The taller Amicitia man noticed Prompto's zealous response. "What's it to you, kid?"

Prompto shrugged and waved a hand nonchalantly about the place. "Oh, because the restaurant is sort of mine."

The remaining three men froze. They stopped chewing, utensils hanging unmoving above foods and plates.

"What?!"

"You're kidding!"

The shotgun shooter raised his hands. "I kid you not. Everything you see here is mine."

Lightning mused quietly in her seat a few distance away. That was why he was dressed as he is.

"Yours?" The men looked around the restaurant as if they saw it for the first time. Noon was dwindling, yet the place was still packed. The buzz of people mingling was only slightly softer than the tasteful music roaming over their heads.

Noctis was baffled. "When did you even do this?"

"I told you guys I was off expediting the wild lands, right? Well, I lied. I was working on my restaurant. Here."

"That's what you've been doing, huh? I didn't even know you wanted to open anything, let alone a restaurant! Where did you get the idea to do this?"

Prompto leaned back against his chair casually. "Well, you know… While you guys were playing prince perfect and lords and stuff, I couldn't sit around doing nothing. I'd guess, I'll add my own good deed to society and open a restaurant."

Gladiolus clapped the young blond man on his back and all three friends added their compliments and congratulations on his achievement.

From there time flew by with the four heroes talking and eating and laughing. Noon turned to afternoon. Dusk fell and evening soon followed and they've spent more than half the day sitting in the restaurant. That was until Lightning had enough. She sat there to the sides, waiting for them to leave this place for hours on end. They have done nothing productive than cackle about like a group of women and Lightning was done with all of it.

She strode over to the table the men were occupying and immediately addressed the prince. "We're done here. Let's go."

The four fellows were all stunted into silence for a while. It was odd that the bodyguard would bring herself in their direct presence, let alone telling the prince where to go without his consent.

That dawned on Noctis too. "What?! Why should I?"

Lightning's eyes spoke volumes of her irritation. "You've spend practically the whole day here doing nothing. It's enough. And I'm certain King Caelum is not aware of your whereabouts this whole time."

"That's ridiculous. My father doesn't need to know where I am all the time. I'm not twelve."

Lightning crossed her arms but kept her voice light. "Your attitude says otherwise."

That was enough to get the prince agitated. His glowing blue eyes got a tint darker and Lightning could see on his companions' faces that they were all dreading where this was going.

"If you want to go, you're very much welcome to. With the way you drive you'd be at the palace in no time." He should try to keep his composure. Too easily she's managed to provoke him while she keeps her cool-as-a-cucumber attitude over him.

Lightning ignored the jab at her expense. "Not without you."

"Then I see no choice for you but to wait quietly until I've finished my business here like a good bodyguard." That earned him a frown. He could live with that.

"The king needs to know where you are at any given time and now you should be in the Caelum palace. So we are going. Now."

He was still trying to keep his composure, even though he rose to his feet to defy his Cocoonian bodyguard toe to toe. "Absolutely not. Since when did he gave you permission to tell me what to do?"

She looked up at him, much like she did earlier that day in the afternoon. She wouldn't back down from him, not even from a glaring contest. He thought he could intimidate her with his height? She'll show him that she was anything but. "Since he appointed me as your bodyguard."

Prompto could see as well as anyone else that the soldier was completely done arguing with the prince. She might do something to Noctis that she'll regret later… or Noctis will. So the blond came to the rescue to calm the situation down. The two of them were already starting to draw eyes from other guests. Prompto did not want it to be known that his restaurant can't keep the house down.

He jumped up, nudging himself between Sergeant Farron silently killing Noctis with her eyes, earning her attention. "Look, I'm sure King Regis doesn't worry much about where Noct's hanging all the time. He knows you're here with him. Noct can stay a little longer, so take a seat and order something to eat. I haven't seen you take a single bite since you've arrived. Have some pasta, take my word for it. The tomato sauce is so-"

"No."

"Erm… How about a drink then?" Prompto whistled to one of the waiters. "A vodka." He pointed at Lightning.

"I said, no." She pushed the Argentum kid bodily aside. "We are not going to linger here any longer."

Noctis wasn't going anywhere just because little Miss Sunshine told him to. Who did she even think she was? "Can't you see that I'm within company?"

Lightning looked over at Gladiolus and Ignis. One glowered, the other pushed his four-eyes up the bride of his nose. "Right. I'm sure they'll miss your presence gravely." Her tone was as deadpan as her expression. "Start moving."

Noctis was about to set his foot down once and for all, but Ignis joined their party. "Your bodyguard is right. If only partially." Lightning shot him a dirty look. "We've been here half a day. We can resume tomorrow or some other day to be sure."

Noctis didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. Whose side was Ignis on, anyway? The last thing he wanted was for Ignis – the voice of reason – to side with the Cocoonian. Of course she had to ruin everything. His only off day was this afternoon between hectic schedules and important studies and appointments that would follow these coming days, and his much appreciated bodyguard had to screw up everything. Just a fun undisturbed afternoon with his closest friends, is that too much to ask? Apparently, for Sergeant Farron, it is.

None of this would have been an issue if his father listened to him for once when he said that he could take care of himself. It's all his fault to begin with. Of course Regis had to put this soldier on Noctis and she was a total thorn in his side. It didn't help that she was rude in every way. Ignis would say that she was impolite for interfering their company like she did, but Noctis thought she was an outright bitch for such behavior. He knew commoners of lesser stations with more manners and definitely with more sense of propriety than she did.

With a nasty scowl etched to his face, he quitted the table like an angry scolded boy. At least his bodyguard didn't seem all too happy either, even though he was doing what she told him to do. He told himself that he wasn't leaving because she told him to, but because Ignis said they should. The day he took orders from Lightning Farron was the day hell froze over.

At least Prompto didn't like the prospect of them leaving so soon. "Aw man, you're really going?"

Noctis's displeased frown deepened. "Seems so."

"Ah, you're no fun."

"Don't look at me! _She's_ the one who is the killjoy around here, not me." He should really stop whining, he knew he sounded like a brat. The day may have been cut short but his friends weren't going to disappear forever.

"Excuse me?" Lightning scoffed at him and provoked enough to call him on it.

Noct turned to her like a whip, his dark eyes equally snapping at her. "What? It's true. You can't enjoy anything, can you? And that's why no one else should have a good time either."

Lightning clearly wanted to tell him to shut up, but both Gladiolus and Ignis pushed the prince away from her and towards the exit to wait for their car. She scoffed loudly and continued to glare off to everyone who dared a look at her.

Noctis didn't like the sound of that either. "You're not expecting me to drive in the car with you, right?" His bodyguard settled her piercing cold gaze on him and Noctis grumbled under his breath. "Because then I'd definitely wouldn't survive that."

She'd not have him insulting her driving skills, thank you very much. It was his own fault. He thought that simply driving away while she hadn't even figured out which car she would be in would shake her off his back. _Nice try._

"I didn't brought you here, now did I?" She didn't let him answer that. It was a rhetorical question and he would probably respond with something stupid. "You'll return with the same car you came with."

Whilst they were waiting for the valet to bring the cars around, Gladiolus released a laugh. "Did you see them?" He asked Ignis who was next to him, referring to Noctis and Lightning. "They were arguing like cats and dogs."

"Yes." Ignis Scientia eyed the soldier and the king-to-be who were standing just out of hearing distance. "To be certain it'll take a while for Prince Noctis to warm up to Sergeant Farron."

"Hehe, I was under the impression that he was already getting used to her."

Ignis thought for a moment. "Maybe he did. However much progress he may have had with accepting her as his bodyguard demolished this evening. I'd be surprised if Noct will ever grow to tolerate her."

Gladiolus scratched the stubble of his chin, a smirk still teasing in the corner of his mouth. "Hey, give the guy some slack. Look how close he is with Lord Commander Cole these days. Remember when we crossed paths during the war and how unwanted Cole was? Noct didn't like him much either."

"Circumstances are different with Cole Leonis and Noct's bodyguard. Cole's sense of duty and obligation to the country made him stick to Noct's side, regardless of Noctis's personal opinion. Over time, Noctis appreciated Cole as a comrade. Sergeant Lightning Farron is enforced by King Regis himself against Noctis's vehement objections. Neither one wants to make the effort of accepting their situations and because of that, they'll only be annoyed with each other." Ignis looked over the rim of his glasses to the older Amicitia.

Gladiolus shook his head. The oh-so wise Ignis Scientia was right like always. "You think that will ever change between them?"

Ignis glanced at the Cocoonian soldier and the prince again, noticing the pointed distance between them and the way they're slightly turned away from each other. Both glaring out in the distance, both their arms crossed, both displeased. "No." He lightly shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

~ǽ~

The hell of past week did not end when Prompto was summoned to the palace before His Majesty the King Regis Caelum and His Grace the Prince Noctis Caelum, heir to the throne of Lucis. It was a royal invitation of high honour, Lightning understood. But Prompto just blew by as if he was there to chill out with his friends. Lightning could actually care less what Prompto's deal was but as she hovered behind the prince, she couldn't help but overhear a few things.

Prompto Argentum was appointed a lordship or else another offer to take such an official title, yet Prompto felt it was no big deal to be offered a lordship because he denied it.

"No one denies a lordship, Argentum." Ignis drawled lowly, not looking up from the paper he's reading.

"Dude, I just opened my own restaurant. Why would I need to be a lord for?"

Gladiolus waved a hand. "You would own lands and riches. And you'd be called Lord Prompto."

The blond stroked his bald chin. "Hmm. Lord Prompto does sound awfully appealing."

"Make your choice quickly because my father didn't like it that you didn't accept it immediately. No one ever declines such an offer." Noctis wasn't kidding when he said he was busy for the coming weeks.

Not a day went by that Noctis didn't have business with his father or meetings with men of the government. It was a wonder they could squeeze Prompto's appointment into his schedule, only to have it proven it was all for naught. Noctis was still bend over papers he was reading and scribbling on and afterwards, he was even heating wax above a candle to pour it over some document.  
Lightning could only stare in disbelieve that they still used that technique here. These people were ancient.

"But ain't it great, though? I'll go down in history as the first man who rejected a lordling offer from the royalty folk themselves."

Noctis gave the blond a look. "Royalty folk?"

One of the prince's friends quipped about the subject too. "I doubt you're relevant enough to be mentioned in history, Prompto."

"You're just jealous, Ignis, that you won't be remembered as someone peculiar."

"Peculiar indeed." That got Ignis's eyebrow twitching. "I'm sure that when Prince Noctis's life is set on paper, they'll mention his commoner comrade of his who refused to take a lord's title."

Prompto fell into silence for a minute or two. "I think I'll be Lord Prompto after all."

Gladiolus erupted in a boisterous laugh that soon infected the other men as well.

"Ah man." Prompto sighed. "I just know that's gonna be a lot of responsibility, isn't it?"

"No more than we have, kid."

A chair creaked across the marbled floor when Prompto leaned on its hind legs. "Just thinking about it makes me tired. I need a vacation." His blue gaze settled on Noctis. "Hey, does your family still go to those tropical hotspots during the summer? I remember hearing that you did when I was a kid and how much I envied you."

After a long time Noctis had finally put the papers he was reading aside, stretching in his seat. "We haven't been anywhere ever since the cold war began. And ever since my mother… It hasn't been the same."

There came an uncomfortable quiet that hung over them like a thick woolen scratchy blanket. The silence piqued Lightning's interest. No time that these men were together they stopped talking. Whether that be about frivolous matters or about their royal business, they were worse than housewives at a book club. She recalled quickly what they were talking of before they remained still; about lordships and vacation and then the prince's mother. She hasn't given it another thought about Noctis Caelum's mother and previous queen of Lucis. Hadn't Lieutenant Amodar mentioned that she was deceased?

Oh.

Lightning stilled herself. It was clear that Noctis's mother's passing was a very delicate subject, if their forced silence was anything to go by. It was the same with Serah. Whenever her little sister called forth a memory of years passed when their mother was still alive, she would fall into silence and quietly mourn her mother all over again.  
Lightning would lie if she said that she was completely over her mother's death herself. She has thrown herself into becoming stronger and tried to only think of protecting Serah in order for her to bury her feelings of losing her mother.

Lightning knew how that felt.

It was probably the first time Lightning felt she understood Prince Noctis; he had lost his own mother too.

Noctis was the first one who spoke and chose to change the subject completely. "So the Lord Commander returned."

Ignis, as always, was always up to date. "So I heard."

But Prompto and Gladiolus seemed out of the loop. "Really?"

"And he didn't bother to us a visit as well?"

Noctis shrugged. "He is a busy man. He wouldn't have even passed by me if he didn't have to drop by my father."

"He should still come over and see my new restaurant." Prompto pointed to himself proudly.

Noctis remembered what happened the last time when he was there. "That saying if _somebody_ doesn't rudely cut our visit short." All of them glanced over to Lightning, with Prince Noctis angrier than all of them.

Lightning crossed her arms and leaned her weight on one hip. She had no regrets what she did that night. In fact, if the chance presented itself, she would easily do it again.

Prompto waved a hand at Noctis that signified that he should chill out, while he sashayed his way over to Lightning. She eyed him quizzically, finding it odd that he would come near her, but the blond only threw an arm around her shoulder as if they were old pals.

Gladiolus snickered quietly. He knew that wasn't going to go well for the Argentum kid.

"Don'tcha worry. Next time you won't have to hang around prince Noct so much because _we_ ," Prompto twirled his finger around to himself, Ignis and Gladiolus, "Can take care of Noct just as well."

Lightning gave the blond a look that was enough for him to hastily pull away his arm and back away from her lest she'd break said arm.

Noctis wasn't having any of it though. "Don't need any of you to protect me either." The rest he grumbled under his breath. "Least of all do I need a female soldier who's less skilled than I am to watch my back."

He didn't mutter it low enough because Lightning still heard bits of pieces to figure out what he said.

Whatever hostility that may have cooled down after the week since the restaurant fiasco rekindled all over again. And Lightning had enough.

She sharply turned back to the prince. "Do you have a problem?" It was a most rhetorical question. It was almost very clear that the prince held some kind of grudge towards her. She only wondered if he had balls enough to admit it to her face.

"Yeah, I do have one."

Within seconds Noctis felt as indignant about the whole situation as he did the day he was introduced to Sergeant Farron. He was acting like a brat but on more than one occasion did his temper get the best of him. He didn't need this Lightning Farron lady girl person to watch his back. She was rude, uncivil and clearly a pain in the ass, if her performance the day they were invited to Prompto's restaurant was anything to go by. First the pursuit through the city then her blatant insolence when she told him that he had to leave. She needed a hard lesson to know her place. He can't even believe that he ever sympathized her for what Cole said to her. The Lord Commander was in the right all along. What was he thinking?

* * *

 ǽ

 _A_ m. _b_ ro. _t_ i. _c_ us

ǽ

by

 **s** weet. **c** razy- **d** ramaqueen

ǽ

| **Nil** non _acerbum_ prius _quam **maturum**_ fuit|

ǽ

Episode VI

ǽ

" _With me it'll be fight after fight._ " ~Lightning Farron

ǽ

* * *

 

He thought that maybe he could grow over his resentment for her, but no. Her actions makes it difficult to remotely like her. So it was her own fault, not his. "I find it utterly ridiculous that they send a female bodyguard to me, who needs the services the least, no less." The words fell from his lips during his anger, though somewhere deep in his mind he knew that he shouldn't.

Lightning froze in her step. Did he actually suggest that she couldn't be his bodyguard because she was a girl or because he thought too high of himself to need a bodyguard? Neither of those options sounded good to her. "What did you say?"

"I spoke clearly, didn't I?"

"You think I am incapable to be your bodyguard because I am a woman?"

"I am _telling_ you that you can't protect me either if you were a man _or_ a woman. I can fight my way out of every situation. Even from you."

This spelled trouble. Prompto saw how this was going to end just by the way the bodyguard's eyebrow raised. Though it was Gladiolus who coughed. "Um, Noct, buddy–"

But Lightning had no choice. A taciturn smirk graced her features that had everyone but Noctis gulping. "Is that so?" The challenge crystal clear in her tone. "Why don't you prove me otherwise?"

She shouldn't have offered. She shouldn't have said anything. It was her responsibility to keep cool-headed here, but there was even a last drop to her bucket and hers has spilled just now. It wasn't said much that she had the patience of an angel, as Snow surely could attest.

"What do you mean, like a show-off battle?"

Lightning shrugged, her pink hair settling in place on her right shoulder after the movement. "Whatever you want to call it."

Oh, this was just excellent. Now he would show her that he was high above her level. Now he can finally put her on her place, where she belonged. A sloppy grin stretched wide – much like his ego at the moment – over Noctis's lips. "Bring it on."

He was better than a measly soldier from Cocoon. _He_ strode in war. _He_ was bounded by his crystal. So who was _she_ to do anything to anyone, really?

After a short glaring contest, they agreed to meet in ten minutes at the training base, after he changed into some appropriate clothes. He was in need of a good work out since it has been a while. He would enjoy humbling her.

"Man, I'm _really_ eager to see this going down." Prompto jumped giddily. There was no doubt that the prince would wipe the floor with her.

Gladiolus agreed. "Noct can totally take her on. One teleport and it's over."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ignis contradicted quietly.

"You're doubting Noct's awesomeness?" The eyebrows of the blond nearly reached his hairline.

Ignis pushed up his glasses. "I didn't say that. What I _am_ saying is that you shouldn't underestimate her."

"Believe me," Noctis's gaze narrowed into slits. "I'm not. She has been ranked Sergeant in the Guardian Corp for a reason."

"Ah. She's all skin and bones. What harm can she do?"

The training grounds of the Caelum family had always been underground. Due to secrecy of the crystal, and them needing to train their use of it, the fields were placed where spectators couldn't find it.

Lightning Farron was there when the four of them arrived. "Eager much, Sergeant?" Prompto smirked down at her.

Her cold eyes took the men in as if they were something vile. She always radiated that look whenever she was in their direct presence, as if she was better than them. She wasn't. And Noctis would prove her wrong once and for all.

"Warming up." She intoned before glancing at the future monarch.

"Yeah," Noctis nodded. "Let's get this over with."

His friends relaxed on the nearest wall. Fully convinced this was going to be one spectacular show.

"You go, Noct! You're the man!"

"Show her who's the boss!"

Ignis crossed his arms. "Hn."

"Twenty gil Noctis hands her ass back to her." Gladiolus suggested to his right.

Prompto searched in his pockets and flashed Glad his money. "You're on."

Ignis surprised them by taking up his money as well. "Actually, I'm up for that bet."

"Really?"

Ignis Scienta nodded.

"Fine. More gil for me."

Lightning took approximate a ten meter distance from Noctis and gave him a single warning. If he thought that he could go easy on her he was wrong. "I need to you to come at me with all intent to kill."

She wouldn't survive if he did. "Then I would like you to give you the opportunity to retreat."

Lightning eyed him. "Why?"

"Because if I attack you without holding back, you _will_ return from this fight harmed."

"You know, arrogance destroys the foothold of victory." She was fed up with him. A part of her was glad that she had challenged him in the first place, because now she could kick his trap shut.

"Then we shall just see who shall be the victor here. Just give up."

Lightning altered her position. "Come."

Noctis shrugged. Her loss.

They both held no weapons in their hands, but that could change any minute, at least on his side. She wouldn't know what hit her. But he wasn't going to hold back, not for a single minute. She was the one who wanted all out.  
The silence before a battle was always tense and loud. He could hear his heart racing just by the intensity of her fickle green eyes alone. The adrenaline started pumping through his veins.

Lightning observed carefully. A soldier was trained to observe and then act; the angle of his left leg and the same left shoulder bowed back, she could tell he was prepared to defend. His brow was too relaxed and he was expecting her to move first.

And so, attacking first she did.

Both the prince and his friends did not see the alarming speed she used coming when she took to offense with a high kick aimed at his head.

But they knew better. They had seen faster.

The prince blocked her leg with his arm.

She went on like that for a while; a punch or a kick directed at his gut, his knees, his neck or his sides. They were all blocked. She aimed a punch in his abdomen and, expecting him to block that, her right knee lifted to kick him in the ribs.

There was solid contact. She wanted to hear a pain-filled grunt or some kind of displeased sound, but there came nothing. He only took a slow breath. Her leg had a good aim at his ribs but it was caught by his gloved hand the following second and she was captured. He shifted his right foot, leaning his weight on his left hip and clenched his fists. That's when she knew he was going to attack. With a left kick, she freed herself and took a few back flips to dodge most of his aims, instead of blocking them.

After a few more sets of offense, Noctis understood her strategy. Instead of using the energy to block his blows, she wanted to tire him out by letting him move unnecessarily much.

They had been proving their skills in the category of hand-to-hand combat for far too long now.

He made a move that had her jumping a few feet away from him. Good. The moment his summoning begun, he could feel the heat rise up into his irises that made them change color.

Lightning halted quite unexpectedly. She stood in astonishment of the change in his eyes, but it was the javelin that he pulled out of thin air that should have really shocked her.

And shock her it did. Had she moved a nanosecond later after he thrown it at her in a deadly accurate aim, she would have caught it squarely in her chest.

His eyes glowed and a sudden dust of glittering sparkles released around him. The same spear he just thrown was re-summoned and thrown at her once more. She flipped and dodged one more time, before he pulled his favorite motor-sword and charged at her. She couldn't keep dodging him forever.

Her move thereafter was her first block. She blocked his sword and she had blocked with a strange blade of her own.

"Okay, and where did she get _that_ from?" Noctis heard Gladiolus ask the same thing that rang through his own mind.

No time for idle questions when he could see that she was about to take offense. Their swords crossed, but then he pushed her away from him with a strength that had her heels skidding over the ground.

He summoned more of his swords and the battle of lances began.

The clash of metal on metal screeched through the area. But she held her ground with each sword he advanced at her swiftly, not giving her a quarter between strikes to attack. She was too busy with defending herself from all the swords that came from everywhere to take any offense.  
And yet, there came a time where even she had enough with his pompous display of pulling weapons out of nowhere. She had no idea how he was able to do that, but it was linked to the coloring of his eyes. They were crimson and shifted constantly as he pulled another sword from nothing.

She was done with this. Did he think he was the only one with tricks?

The second she left her defensive position, she was open and unguarded. Her fingers resettled on her blade and her sword actually shifted form.

Before Noctis could blink again, a bullet had zoomed past his head.

Prompto gaped at her. "Did she just… shoot? From her sword?"

Gladiolus's jaw was dropped on the floor as well. "Yeah, she… she did."

Prompto nearly swooned. "Damn. I'm in love."

Lightning cocked her saber again. Too bad that would be the last bullet that had come so close with him. She shot and this time, the bullet didn't near him at all. It stopped mid-air and dropped to the ground like a copper coin.

Lightning only realized the severity of how well a fighter the prince was. He kept his summons and it formed a shield of some sorts. Her bullet didn't come near him at all, just like what she assumed happened in the video she saw of him, at the press conference.

Noctis smirked; the corner of his lips lifted by conceit. He summoned his favorite sword once more.

Now the battle really began.

Lightning bit her lip. She was not going to deny that he was a tough opponent. And she wondered if she stood a chance at fifteen swords – she counted – at best. But there was always a chance, she recalled. She was always in control on a battlefield. That was how she was trained, that was how she won her fights and completed her missions successfully. She was always highly aware of her environment. She knew how to read her opponent and how to keep her calm. She listened to her weapon and even now as she was defending herself from every of the prince's lances, she heard her blade sing.

As long as she keeps cautious of his right arm, and held a steady eye on the movements in that arm, she could escape being slashed by any of his swords. He was right-handed and it was his right arm he used to wield it all. A soldier was trained to use both hands when wielding a weapon as to not become predictable, but human habit was a hard thing to disuse.

Actually, that was a very fine idea. Her next action was a trick she invented on the spot. She shot with Blazefire Sabre, whose bullets got stopped by his shield. He encountered with his sword she sidestepped, switched her blade to her left hand and struck.

The technique wasn't in vain. He never saw the hand-switch coming and the tip of her blade nicked his left bicep.

Noctis stared at his bleeding wound. Great. His left arm always fell victim, wasn't it? Now he was just pissed.

She strikes again, taking his pause of surprise in advantage, but as one moment he had his guard dropped, and the next, she was swinging her sword through empty air.

He was gone.

"Behind you." Noctis whispered in her ear.

Blind spot on her six. How did he suddenly get there?

"This ends now." His sword-less palm extended and before she knew it, she was surrounded by fifteen swords on every angle of her.

Was this his last trick?

He cocked his head at her, eyeing her current situation surrounded by all his lances. "Give up."

Lightning scowled over all the sharp blades pointed at her to the prince. "You think this fight is over?"

"I know so."

"Check your facts." She snapped her fingers and her gravity-bomb activated. A violet force field appeared that pushed all the swords away from her.

She shot some bullets again and he jumped from her range. The thing about shields such as his were always risky. While they came in handy to defend, in a long shot, he couldn't keep it up close to his person while he was also attacking. If she only got close enough to him, her problems would be solved.

She shot once more to get him to react to her, and he disappeared. Like she knew he would. Only that this time, her force field gave the telltale of him behind her again. She used the loss of gravity to dodge the inescapable path of where his sword was to slash at her side, kicked it away in the momentum that she floated in the air, and held her own blade up against his throat.

Her gravity bomb device deactivated and the purple hue around them dropped like water sliding down glass.

They were both panting lightly. He couldn't breathe too hard or else her blade may cut into his flesh. She held her sword against his neck and he couldn't move anymore.

That was the mark.

" _Now_ it's over." She told him up to his face in return.

He glared nastily down at her. His eyes back to being the navy blue they once were. "I can still summon my swords."

"Yes. You can. But you would be dead by the slightest of movements."

And he didn't doubt her words.

The three remaining friends stared on incredulously. They couldn't believe what just went down in front of them. Their fight was over so fast. One minute Noctis was going to win and the other minute, the place turned to a purple-pink color and then Sergeant Farron was holding her gunblade against Noctis's throat. Did all of that really just happen?

"S-she won from Noct?"

Ignis only pushed his glasses up his nose.

The prince growled. "Lucky break."

Lightning increased pressure on her sword, the sharp blade lightly biting into his skin. "I beg to differ. In a real fight, you would have been dead."

"Who's arrogant now? It destroys the foothold of victory, right?"

"It cannot be destroyed once the victor has already won the spoils." She answered coolly and the mere impunity in her voice made Noctis mad with rage.

Now he wasn't a cocky guy, despite his earlier actions. Neither was he a chauvinistic prick, but there was something about Lightning Farron that he _just didn't like_. And she hasn't won any plus point with defeating him in their battle either. Noctis didn't lose. To anything or anyone. He hasn't lost a fight since he was thirteen. That could count as cocky, he supposed, but he couldn't help but being pissed off about the fact of being won over by _her_.

And she was the arrogant one here; with a cool as ice stance and indifferent look in her eyes.

Who did she think she was? Just because she won she had to act with that attitude of hers? Who did she merely assumed she had fought against?

She was so completely unlike Stella. Stella Fleuret, who fought with the respect for him as a worthy opponent. That Farron moved about like he was beneath her, oppose to Stella, who never acted the victor, even when he thought that he was about to die by her hands. Unlike Stella, that soldier kept her gaze superior and judging.

Noctis scoffed at her when she retreated her blade. It folded itself and she pocketed it back from where she pulled it from. "You are just lucky now. In another battle, I would defeat you." He grunted, the hostile obvious in his tone.

Before throwing him a ghost of a smirk, she settled her weight on her left hip, crossed her arms and lazily checked out her nails.

"Don't be a sore loser." She had some nerve calling him a loser. "There won't be a next time. If you had to prove yourself, just now was your only chance and you failed. I know enough."

"Tch." The future monarch snarled and gave a glare that could melt polar ice caps for a solid minute straight before he stormed away from the training base like a child in a tantrum fit.

Gladiolus and Prompto followed him easily. Probably going to try to calm him down before he did something stupid.

"Ahem, gentlemen?" Ignis made them falter their steps before they got far. They quickly looked over at Ignis who did the 'give me' signal with his hand.

Prompto cursed an "aw man" beneath his breath. The two men handed Ignis their money and he was now forty gil richer.

When all was quiet, Ignis was left alone with Sergeant Farron. "That was a very interesting fight."

She blinked slowly, and broke eye contact with him to make her way to the exit. "Yes, he is a very skilled fighter and has incredible abilities." She glanced at him quickly as he walked right next to her. "And I never say that lightly."

Ignis could only imagine that it would be quite a feat for someone of her caliber to acknowledge someone else's strength. He could understand that, so he nodded. He'd doubt the prince would believe her praising if he told him.

"Though I do not appreciate that he underestimated me."

It was something Ignis warned Noct about. The prince contradicted himself when he said that he didn't and yet Sergeant Farron managed to best him. "It's nothing personal, I can assure you."

"He questioned my capability because of my sex."

He did not detect any resentment in her statements, but then again, she said most things as monotone as possible. She was, after all, trained to hide her emotions. "Again, it is nothing personal. The prince's last unforgiving battle had been against a dear one. He has lost a lot because of that. I'm afraid he's still trying to work that out."

She wondered who this dear person was that the prince had to battle with. As curious as any other person could be were they her, she let it be. The business of the prince was his own. She was only there to bodyguard and nothing more. The only reason why she took the challenge was to set him on his place when it came to her. If one couldn't take her position as a highly trained sergeant seriously, then she'd show them. Just because he was royalty, didn't mean he got any special treatment. And now he could regard her as such.

~ǽ~

It was late and he tried to fall asleep but he couldn't. He was in his bed with all lights killed, but thoughts of Stella, like every night, plagued his mind and his heart ached worse than his bandaged left arm.

If Stella was still here, she would've healed him with a quiet hum of a childhood lullaby she remembered. Her delicate fingers would softly whisper over his skin, healing him until no open wound remained. From there her fingers would continue trail from his arm to the rest of his body.

He closed his eyes and squeezed the blankets. He missed her.

Sometimes he wished he didn't have the crystal. Then he wouldn't have had to fight her. Then his stomach wouldn't clench at the mere name of Tenebrae. And then they would have been together and she would still be here; smiling at him, comforting him, making love with him…

A startling sound from outside had him half raised from his bed, when the shadowed silhouette of a woman jumped over the railing of his balcony.

That could only be one person and his mood darkened drastically just by seeing her outline.

The infernal woman he has cursed a few times to the darkest circles of hell and back. Their fight earlier today was humiliating and not in the way that he wanted it to be. He was supposed to put her on her place, for her to know better than to be all pompous around him and his friends. She irritated him to no end, now more than ever. She defeated him and dared to mock him in the face with the fact as well. How can his father expect Noctis to be around this elitist bitch for a whole year to come?

His eyes was stuck on Sergeant Lightning Farron's slim silhouette through the curtain as she checked the surrounding, shifted from left to right until she disappeared into her own chamber right next to his.

Lightning Farron. What kind of a name was that anyway? Lightning. Was she born on a stormy night, just as lightning struck? That would explain her grim personality. Exactly like a bad weather because of a gloomy storm.

This castle was as old as the Caelum dynasty and though it was renovated several times during the centuries, in the silence of the night you could hear sounds resonating through the walls. He heard the soldier move about in the room beside his. It seemed like she was pacing around trying to locate her stuff before all went quiet.

And the shower started running.

Ugh.

He turned on his side with disgust and tuned the water out. It wasn't like he could hear her in the shower, thank Etro, but the pipes that betrayed an open tap was loud in the middle of the night. He pressed his head as deep in his pillows as he could go. Trying to ignore every sound around him and with the help of beautiful nightmares shifting in his mind of happier days with Stella, he fell into a deep sleep.

~ǽ~

Sergeant Farron jumped over the railing of the Caelum's balcony. She was just about done with her last routine check of the surroundings. Her next round around the perimeter will be over two hours and it was now exactly eleven minutes past midnight. She could catch a two hour sleep until she had another shift.

She could honestly admit that tonight she was slightly more tired than usual. Her little fight with the prince was not as exertive as her own training, but it was worth it. The utter disdain on his face when she won from him was priceless. Now he would think better before brushing her off like she was no one.

When she opened the balcony glass door that led to her room, she felt movements in the one next to hers. The prince was still awake. Even though all his lights were out, she liked to believe that he was going to pass out from their battle. She knew he needed his rest. He lost a little blood back there after all. She remembered nicking his shoulder with her blade earlier that day. If he healed it correctly, he'll be okay.

The only thing that kept her from dropping herself on that inviting bed was a good shower. She took off her boots and clothes, neatly folding them so those butler people would have it to easily take it to wash.

Staying in the palace was like staying in a hotel. Every morning she could click what she liked to have for her breakfast, lunch and dinner on the little touch screen near the door and they will bring it to her like room service. Every day they came and cleaned her room, even though she kept it fairly spotless herself. Although she didn't exactly know if she liked people in her room, even if it's to clean it. All her life she has been quite able to keep to her own house holding. She wasn't nearly as pleased with the serving here and how they treated her like she was a spoiled little princess. And she didn't like being spoiled like that. She was responsible and independent and she'd rather not get used to all the pampering here.

Returning from her twenty-seven minutes scalding hot shower, she fell into the four poster bed. Its sheets and linens were all black with intricate gothic like figures trimmed in it. On each pillow sheet was the Caelum insignia of the Grim Reaper knitted on it. As if any guests staying here would ever forget that they were sleeping between the expensive, delicate linen of the royal family.

Regardless of all the unnecessary extravagance, it was still a _very_ comfortable bed.

She just lay on top of the sheets with Blazefire Sabre besides her on the bed, just in her undergarments. She knew she had to try and catch some sleep, knowing that over an hour or two she had to make her rounds of surveillance again. But sleep wouldn't come no matter how many times she called it to her.

She clicked on the flat-screen television the size of half a wall. Back at home in Bodhum, when she couldn't get into sleep because of her irregular schedules sometimes, she'd just turn on the TV and fall asleep on the lame cable shows. Yet, right now, the only thing her mind kept mulling on was her battle of the afternoon.

What kind of power did Prince Noctis wield? And how did he even get it? Was he also some sort of L'Cie? No, that was impossible. There were no Fal'Cies on this world except for in religion.

She turned on her sides on the bed, rolled in every position, but she was still not comfortable enough. She decided to take in the room's details again; the lights around the palace's grounds that filtered through the window, the cold dark brown wood of the furniture and sometimes she even glanced at what was playing on the television.

That was until she caught sight of her duffel-bag. And the file of her mission was peaking out of it. The orange was unmistakable. It was her mission file. Since she had gotten it from the General back at the base, she hadn't even opened it, let alone browse through it.

Maybe… maybe it contained some information about her object, the Prince Caelum and his mysterious power. She knew absolutely nothing about the man except that he was a prince and crowned heir to the throne of Lucis. She had seen flashes of updated info here and there on the Universal Wide News, but the media was highly unreliable when it comes to factual information of events. So she didn't really watch the daily news, but it was no secret that Lucis was in some kind of cold war that has been raging for years now and the citizens suffered because of it. That was basically all she knew about Prince Caelum and his kingdom.

Sighing, she grabbed the file from her bag and fell back on her bed. She switched on the night lamp besides her bed and gazed at the map in her hands. Her name was clearly stamped on it with bold red letters spelled 'CONFIDENTIAL' and she swiped passed it unaffected.

First page, had her name scribbled again, this time a hand writing and a typed short version of her mission details. Second page, the first that was clipped on the page with a paperclip was a very serious picture of King Regis and his basic intel.

Heh. He looked a decade younger on the picture but no less comely. He was unsmiling, with hair as black as the night, stylish facial hair and dark blue eyes stern enough to freeze a man on the spot. He looked like the kind of man who was merciless and cruel to the bone but meeting the man brought a new perspective to him. He may be all that, yes, but he was friendly and welcoming. At least to her he was.

Following that page were some details about his personality, his whole life's work and his request for a bodyguard at the Corp. She flipped a few pages, not interested to read his entire biography, when she stopped at a photograph of the prince.

His full name was Noctis Lucis Caelum, she read. His height, surprised her yet again with a height that was impressive. His date of birth was ninth of June, marking his current age of twenty-three.

The info went on about his parentage. Regis Lucius Caelum, son of a direct long line of Caelums. His mother, was married into the family. She was daughter of an Archduke of Lucis, very noble and almost blue blooded.

Apparently Noctis came from a heritage as royal as they could come.

She skipped the more details of his parentage, his childhood and his personality and came to the details of his line of duty, as the file called it. Though, there wasn't much intel about it and, as stated by the source, it was as good a guess as any other. Not to mention, the information was about eighty-three years old, of a soldier who fought in battle against a previous Caelum king. She would determine how correct this article was.

' _King and queens of the Caelum bloodline had the ability to wield an uncommon power. Where these phenomenal powers are born from was unknown, but through the ages it has been a legend that these exceptional powers were given by a specific magical crystal.'_

There were no further implications of what exactly these powers were, but Lightning thought back to their battle and remembered how Prince Noctis teleported from one spot to the other in a single white flash and pulled different blades out of thin air. She read on.

' _Research has shown that via telekinesis, heirs of the Caelum legacy activate the crystals by the bond of their blood. This activity is apparent by the coloration of their irises.'_

His eyes bled red the moment she saw him grab his sword from nothing. Every time he picked a sword, crystal dust was released. So the theory that the powers were from a crystal had to be true.

' _It is unproven whether this crystal exist. However, there has been a time that all four kindgoms including Lucis owned a specific crystal. But it has to be yet proven if these crystals ever possessed magical abilities. After centuries each kingdom's crystal has lost its energy and life source. According to historical records, none of these crystals have remained. '_

But there's still one left, isn't there? That's how Prince Noctis can use those powers that he wields. There must still be a crystal left, right here in Lucis, for those of the Caelum bloodline to make use of it, regardless of historical records stating that there are no crystals left. Either that, or Prince Noctis has found a way to use magic independently. Lightning was certain King Regis is just as able to wield the same power. He is of the Caelum bloodline after all.

But if there was indeed such a crystal, that must be one of the main reasons why Lucis was in a state of war for such long years. The media revealed that Lucis was being threatened because of heretic religion reasons, the dropping of the economy and inflation, but maybe they were at war to steal this crystal that supposedly doesn't exist. The kingdoms of Solheim, Accordo and even Tenebrae fought for a legend that may or may not even be true.

Though as far as she's seen it, the crystal were as true as the sky was blue.

His powers were impressive. When he activate that crystal magic, a shield of sorts is summoned around him that also protected him from harm. That same shield stopped the bullets from killing him at the press conference on Square Venatio about a month ago. And within that shield, she remembered, there were the weapons. Weapons he could use and move around as he pleased. If she didn't have her gravity bomb device during their battle this afternoon, those twenty something blade arsenal of his could've easily ended the fight and he would have won.

He was a worthy opponent, she'd give him that.

But knowing this, it also confused her. If he were such a skilled warrior with otherworldly powers, why in Bhunivelze's name was she even brought here? The prince was unbeatable. Yes, she admitted this. If he were serious, and she meant _deadly_ serious, she would have been out cold in a flash of a second. He freed his kingdom from any threat of war with his own two hands. He was more than capable of protecting his own with one arm bound. It was uncalled for his father to send her here.

In the end, it doesn't matter. She was already here as the prince's bodyguard. This was her mission. The Caelum crystals and their secrets were exactly that; secrets. She had no business finding what it was.

Checking the time, she jumped from the bed. It was time for her next perimeter check.

~ǽ~

If Noctis thought that the air between him and the Cocoonian soldier was bad once before, it was simply foul now. He couldn't even bare the thought of her and he was viciously glaring at her image. The days that followed, Noctis spent seething about the fact that Lightning Farron defeated him in battle with all the arrogance that he was so determined to humble. He only made himself look like a fool and he was sure she was laughing at him. If she was capable of doing so.

That Wednesday they travelled to the second military base Lucis was going to have of the four within the kingdom and much to the prince's dismay, he was forced to share a car with her. King Regis had joined him on this visit to the new base because his father finally got the time to see it. There was no escaping Sergeant Farron, but at least she was sitting in the front in the passenger seat and he could frown to the back of her head the whole ride through. Old Regus was driving, thank Etro above. Noctis never wanted the Sergeant to drive whilst he was in the same car as her. During the entire visit at the base she had to stick on his side like a shadow and all Noctis wanted to do was get away from her.

At least the weekend brought some relief from her. There was to be a fundraiser banquette that he, as well as his friends, were invited to. He heard in passing from Gladiolus that both he and Ignis were going to bring a date. Not unusual for them. When Noctis was still engaged to Stella, the other two often brought dates along with them but none of them were too serious an item. Gladiolus was too much of a charmer and Ignis was always too busy to maintain a relationship. But those days were behind him. Clearly Ignis and Gladiolus have moved on from each new date to another and they got a newer permanent addition to the group to worry about; Prompto Argentum.

~ǽ~

A party.

Lightning rolled her eyes.

It was always parties or meetings. Or in this case, it was a banquette fundraising for a new hospital that was going to open soon. And naturally, because the crown prince was attending, it was also a dress-to-impress gala.

Prince Caelum was once again donned from head to toe in midnight-black. Regardless of the fact that it was stated as dress code, he liked wearing the color.

 _You're very handsome in black_. Stella once complimented him.

Cameras flashed like crazy all around him; the paparazzi were screaming his name in order for him to look right into their lenses. Thankfully, they were all held back against fences, so yelling at him was as close as they got or else they would be on him worse than piranhas on fresh meat.

The director of the hospital was the host of the banquette and had, via Noct's father's connections, invited him. For the sake of social appearances Noctis came along, but for his people, he donated a large sum of money.

The director bowed and politely asked to take a picture with him, which he would hang up in his new office once it was listed. Noctis let him. The director was a nice and sincere fellow. He was a good man with a true heart.

There were already a crap load of people inside the ballroom once Prince Caelum hauled his ass inside and away from the paparazzi. Lightning would rather have him inside instead of out in the open like that. All those camera flashes blinded her vision. She couldn't see properly enough if someone was trying to shoot the prince with something other than a camera. And if that wasn't enough to want him under a roof, all those screaming fangirls and interviewers telling the prince how utterly good looking he is in a million different ways by countless different interviewers sure did the deed.

Although inside wasn't all that much better. Once the prince put a single foot into the ballroom, he was swarmed with people. Lightning didn't know whether she would have to smack them all away in order to be assured that no one would suddenly stab him, or let the prince be and have him handle himself.

He was Lucis' crown prince and heir to the throne, he had enough people who sought for his attention. More important influential lords and ladies were present at the party and Noctis Caelum was the man with the highest station there. There wasn't a single person who probably wanted a piece of him.

An hour after their arrival in the ballroom, one of the first comrades Prince Noctis met was the eccentric soon-to-be-lord, Prompto Argentum. He was impeccably dressed for once; in a grey silver suit, a dark blue dress shirt underneath and a matching silver tie to finish it off. He grinned widely at his princeling friend. He was without a date, which Lightning thought was odd. For a leering flirt she'd thought that he, of everyone, would appear with a woman on each arm.

He clapped the prince on his back whilst he send Lightning a wink. "'Sup, bro? I can honestly say that there are only old rich men with obviously paid escorts on their side."

Noctis greeted someone over Prompto's shoulder before answering. "Welcome to my world."

"Speaking of old rich men," The blond almost-lord looked about him. "Did you see Caius Ballad and his father around?"

A grin immediately fell from Noctis's face. "No. Why, are they here?"

"Yup and they're throwing quite some dirt on your name. For one, they're whispering to other people's ears that you may be fooling around with that newly acquired bodyguard of yours."

Noctis stared at Prompto as if he had grown a second head. A second later he was cursing the Ballad's very existence.

Caius Ballad and Noctis went way back, in the time that they went to the same private schools together. The Ballads were an old noble family of Lucis and they were rich enough to stand par with the royal family. Caius was of an age with Noctis, if only a few months older. There had always been a rivalry between himself and the Ballad kid. Before Noctis joined the private school, Caius Ballad was the star of their lot. He was the most popular, the most richest and the most talented of them all. Until King Regis decided to put Noctis on school and the prince managed to steal all of Caius's thunder.

Prince Noctis didn't do it on purpose, at least not in the beginning. Students and teachers just flittered to him simply because he was a prince and his father was the monarch of the kingdom. Noctis didn't personally wanted to excel at everything he did, but being the crown prince and a Caelum besides, there were standards he had to meet. That made him always better than Caius, and Caius in turn always became second best. Jealousy did the rest. All too soon, Caius was wittingly insulting him in class and making fun of him between his own circle of friends that he claimed. They tried to oppose the prince and tried to best him with everything he did. Caius ruled the popularity ratings while he dated the prettiest girl of the school, but that didn't last very long either.

They were nothing but kids back then and Noctis was pulled from school once he had to start learning how to protect the crystal, but bad blood between the Prince Caelum and the Ballad prodigy has never settled. Noctis saved his kingdom and Caius Ballad wouldn't be idle either. Caius's father was a minister of some kind and he would probably sit on the same position as his father one day. During and after the war he has been a great benefactor to the kingdom and its supplies, and he's an even greater philanthropist since he's been donating big number of money to all sorts of charities.

That Caius was here, as well as his father, should be no surprise. But that Caius has paid enough attention to the prince to see who has dragged along with him just to start a rumor was a mild surprise, after all. Noctis would think that Caius had better things to do than mind him.

Though Caius would love that; if Noctis caused some kind of scandal to ruin his reputation for the sake of competition. Noctis was sure that Caius would be sitting in a dark cave, twirling his mustache and laugh evilly as Noctis was eaten by media sharks.

Noctis snorted quietly and shook his head. "The Ballads are desperate devil spawn anyway." He told his younger blond friend. "Ignore them. Caius can try all he wants to create a scandal, but he won't succeed as always. He's only turning the attention to me instead of trying to hog it for himself."

Prompto's sky blue eyes smiled. "There's no such thing as bad publicity, right?"

They nodded to each other.

Noctis couldn't believe it. Only the Ballads could go as low as making up a rumor that the prince would have a relationship with his bodyguard other than a professional one. Him, with Sergeant Farron?

As if.

He glanced over his shoulder to said woman. She was looking around with all the emotion of a brick wall. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning on her left hip as usual. He slightly turned towards her and he managed to catch her eyes. He snide at her. "I hope you're enjoying yourself."

She scoffed and looked away. "How can I, at a gathering such as this you call a party full of puffed up fakers?"

"Heh, how foolish of me to think you can enjoy yourself in anything." He kept the smile on his face when he turned to look forward and the nearest group of ladies giggled at him.

"I can enjoy things perfectly fine." He heard her low growl behind him. "I just refuse to do so here."

"And here I was thinking you were the usual fun-sucker."

"I take every situation seriously. That does not make me a fun-sucker, it's called caution."

"And you couldn't be cautious in a dress?" She had her usual attire of Guardian Corp uniform, and the colors didn't blend in with the theme of the banquette. "It's highly inappropriate to be seen with you."

It was an embarrassment. If it wasn't humiliating to have her guard him every single day as if she was his governess, then her uncouth always-glaring-at-everyone persona did. Maybe the Ballads weren't all so wrong after all. She wasn't the kind of woman he should be seen with. He was the prince of Lucis. He had a status to maintain.

"I am your bodyguard." She shot back heatedly. "Not your plus one."

"Thank Etro you aren't. Imagine the explanations I must give how I ended up with a peasant that has no decent manners at all."

"What?"

He send her a smug little smirk in return, pleased that he managed to offend her.

He remembered why he was so lucky when he was with Stella. Now she was the one woman he was glad to have on his side. She didn't need to learn any etiquette. All she had to do was smooth talk between the rich men and keep the man-eating women away. Though Stella was everything but a simple trophy wife, he would be lying if he wasn't proudly showing her off to make all the men envy him. He had what they couldn't dream of having. _Stella Fleuret._

"I wouldn't want to be caught dead with you." It was a mean thing to say but it was his honest opinion. He was still too angry with her to even consider being friendly with her, anyway. "It would be shaming, even."

His navy blue eyes fell back on her for a brief second. Stella was beautiful, with her violet eyes and her blond wavy hair and her aristocratic look. Sergeant Farron seemed quite plain compared to her. It may take more than a decent dress to make her presentable.

There was no retort ready for him this time, nothing but silence. He was nearly going to ask if she had no comeback, but some lord of the other called his name and title when he was close enough. His gut told him that she was pissed off at his words, if the murderous stare he felt boring in the back of his head was any indication.

Good. Let her be angry with him for once. Ever since he met her, he could not remember a day he didn't wish for her to combust in flames.

He met Gladiolus in the middle of the ballroom with his own date, a tall red haired lady with the most beautiful curving mouth painted with red lipstick that Noctis had ever seen. He didn't recognize her family name, so that must mean she wasn't of a family of importance. Her given name matched the color of her hair, Rosso. And Noctis wondered if it was her name by birth or if she changed it to sound more fabulous.

Either way, she was very exotic with a sensual accent, exactly the type of woman Gladiolus could completely melt for. She was very intellect and considering the size of her breasts, Noctis initially thought she was the very opposite. But she was smart _and_ gifted. Nice.

Not the same could be said for Ignis's date though. When they saw the Scientia male walking around with his own plus one of the night, talking to one of the Chebukki siblings, the woman, Sandy was her name, was endlessly rattling on about her adventures with her two other sisters – Mindy and Cindy – while they performed in Accordo before they returned to Lucis. If Ignis was at all annoyed by her, he didn't show, but she couldn't stop talking. Though she was slender, with jet black hair and clear gray eyes and even pretty, she was as silly as the tales she was telling.

Noctis couldn't wait until he asked his friend where the hell he even found the little airhead.

The five of them exchanged pleasant introductions and conversations, each mulling over how the champagne tasted or if Ignis's father would be present to this banquette as well, whether or not the Amicitia family were going to move into a new household, because they always moved around, small talk like that. When Prompto found them all over again and their party was complete, just in time for the host of the fundraising – the director of the new hospital – made a speech of gratitude and whatnot, then announced that the dining hall was completely ready to be used.

Large impressive wooden doors opened to the second ballroom adjoining the one all the 300 plus guests currently occupied, which has been changed into a large restaurant of a kind. The director wished them bon appétit and his indescribable gratitude once again for the whole event.

~ǽ~

The ballroom was probably one of the most beautiful halls Lightning has ever seen in her life. Giant glass chandelier balls hung from the ceiling to cast a golden light above them. Most of the walls existed of mirrors, making the ballroom look even larger than it actually is. Statues of angels and mermaids and faeries were carved from white alabaster stone in between intersections of the mirror walls. The crimson carpet was so soft underfoot, it was as if she could feel its plush through the soles of her boots. Round tables were scattered about, covered with fresh linen cloth and long candle sticks with a large bouquet of flowers in the middle of the tables. The chairs were of a rich mahogany, tied with a huge red bow around its spine to finish the look. Nothing was out of place, even the musicians were set up their instruments were picture perfect within the ballroom.

Dinner time has arrived and everyone were led to their tables by sharp dressed waiters, as well as the prince and his friends.

Upon arrival, however, Noctis immediately saw something wrong. "Why is there one too many plate on this table?"

One of the waiters that was guiding them to their places, counted the plates. "Areen't you with seeven guests, monsieur?"

"Does it look like we're with seven people?"

The caterer turned red and started apologizing. "Forgeve me, monsieur, I weel arrange it emediatedly!" He started searching other waiters around to erase they mistake.

The man turned to clean the table from the extra plates, until it hit Noctis. A devious idea rooted into his mind and blossomed as if he had an epiphany. It was a plan so dastardly, he wondered why he didn't think of it before. "No, no, leave it. It is alright, actually." Noctis said to the servant before he touched anything. "It appears we do have a seventh guest after all."

"You do, monsieur?"

Prompto blinked twice. "We do?" He could swear there were six of them. He even counted their heads again to be sure. Nope, still six.

His friends stared at him. "Noct, dude, can't you count? We're–"

"Farron." He called as he looked over the heads of his friends, where he knew she would be on the look out. "Why won't you join us, Sergeant?" For once his tone was smooth and suave when addressing her and he was sure she noticed it as well.

Lightning lingered on behind the group of the prince, but all their eyes turned to her once the future monarch invited her to join their party.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "No."

Noctis knew she would deny, but he was determined not to give up. Even Gladiolus and Prompto started to coo the Sergeant to accompany them.

Gladiolus nodded. "Yes, you should! Please, come and eat. I swear it'll be nothing like anything you've tasted thus far."

If any of his friends caught on to Noctis's true intention as to why exactly he was asking Sergeant Farron to sit with them, they didn't show, but Noctis was sure they didn't anyway. Their thoughts were too pure to see his vindictive ways.

"It'll sure be a pleasure if you'd join us." Prompto goaded.

Lightning Farron, in all her common soldier uniform, shook her head no matter how much Noct's friends persuaded her to. Noctis plastered a charming smile on his face for her.

She just needed the right nudge. "Come on. It'll be _fun_. And you'll enjoy yourself, for once."

Those words rang familiar in her mind and he knew it. The lights of the party hall reflected in her blue-green irises, but it wasn't enough to hide how all too soon, she was sending him daggers sharp enough that could cut through steel with her eyes.

He had told her before that she was a killjoy and that she was incapable of having fun as well as everyone around her. His smirk grew sadistic and he rose an eyebrow at her. She would only prove his words true as she was rejecting his offer to join them.

She sneered at him and with a growl she answered. "Fine."

Oh, so the formidable soldier did have a pride that could be wounded after all. Who knew? She was so accomplished to keep her cool in every and all situations that Noctis had thought she existed of all stone. And yet here she was, stamping her way over to the dinner table and taking a seat right besides him.

Never underestimate the power of blowing someone's pride.

Noctis reserved the plate next to him for her, because he wouldn't miss this show for the world. Gladiolus and his date were on his left, Ignis and his plus one took the chairs beside Lightning and in between the two unfamiliar ladies sat Prompto, dateless.

Lightning bit her lip as soon as she was making her way over to the table. She ignored everyone else on her path and she saw that several other guests were already seated throughout the hall. The place was filled with classical music, laughter and the buzz of guests mingling. A few women – attended by male company or not – flicked their gazes back and forth to the table the prince and his companions occupied. The same table Lightning occupied.

This was a grave mistake. She shouldn't have accepted. She shouldn't have taken the challenge the prince was daring her. Those words of his were purposely provoking and, alas, provoking her it did. No matter how much she likes to believe that she was above such mentality, it turns out she wasn't as flawless as she makes herself to be. Here she was sitting at a dinner table, surrounded by people she barely knew, trying to prove to Prince Caelum that she could easily enjoy herself whenever the hell she wants to.

Conversation flowed easily and the women that the men Amicitia and Scientia brought were nice and intelligent enough to hold a decent conversation with, though maybe Sandy not so much. They didn't ogle the prince like they many others around them were doing. Together they talked, drank wine and laughed. Except Lightning. Her arms were crossed and she was scowling around as Prompto was cracking jokes to make Ignis's date snort wine from her nose. Noctis was laughing along and Gladiolus was playfully punching Prompto in the shoulder whenever the blond boy made fun of him.

It took a lot to get Lightning Farron uncomfortable, and even now she could frankly tell you that she wasn't as flushed as someone else in her stead would be. She just knew that she didn't belong in the circle of acquaintances she was in now.

First of all, she wasn't befriended with any of them. She was the bodyguard of the Prince and she knew who _his_ friends were. Second, she wasn't big into conversations. She preferred silence and little communication. This was a mission and that was what her missions should exist of; silence and little communication. She would only speak when spoken to and even then she wanted no one to speak to her. Now she was smack in the middle of merrymaking while she wasn't even supposed to be here. She stood out like a sore thumb. Noctis and his friends all wore their tailored suits and the young ladies in their evening dresses, while she sat there in her Guardian Corp uniform.

She silently swore.

Pride made her take the prince's offer while she knew she had to keep declining. Yet how was she able to do that, if the prince was a hair's breath away from openly taunting her, telling her she had no fun and didn't enjoy anything.

Yet here she was; not enjoying herself or having fun.

Whatever. In the end, she was baited and provoked and the joke was on her.

And the worst had yet to be over.

Dinner started. The waiters were as finely dressed as the guests were, all in prim ironed red jackets, polished shoes and pristine white gloves. On cue they brought the first course with an aperitif. The aperitif was nothing but some kind of sausage and an olive pressed on a buttery toast. The first course was a sorts of salad, dressed with a flower cut carrot, a dressing and some corns, along with garlic butter smeared bread.

Lightning angrily stared at her food, wondering what the hell it is, until she noticed the long row of utensils beside her plate. There were so many spoons, four and three toothed forks, and little curved knifes, she didn't know which one to choose. It almost made her want to wipe them all away and eat the salad with a random fork. How was she supposed to know which utensils to use for this dish? Did she need to grab the three toothed small fork and that half-curved knife over there to cut and poke through her salad? How many utensils did one person need? In fact, how many courses was there going to be if they needed this much utensils? She wasn't going to helplessly sit through all this, clueless which spoon or fork to use for which dish.

The plates were of delicate glass and the utensils were of the most purest silver. There were at least three different glasses above her plate, all polished cleanly. It was an impressive sight, but Lightning didn't know what to do with any of it.

She knew that if there was one person who'd know on this table to trust which utensils she could use, it was that Ignis Scientia. As far as she knew, he was the most sensible one of this lot. If she just spied which one Ignis uses to eat his salad…

There came a quiet chuckle of Prince Noctis right beside her. It took her half a second to instantly shoot him a vile snarl at him.

"You work your way from the outside till the plate, which each course that passes." He whispered to his side as he pointed mockingly to the outermost fork and knife.

She sneered. "Wipe that smug look from your face." Oh? He didn't realize he had any self-satisfied expression on. He must have though, seeing her like this was nothing but gratifying. "I'll be leaving before the next course."

"That's too bad." Noctis whispered back, voice low with a pleased smirk to his lips. "You might as well stay, now that you've taken your first course. Waste of money considering it was two-thousand gil per plate."

She almost choked on her salad. He was kidding right?

He took in her plate-sized wide eyes. "This is a banquette fundraising, after all."

"Fine," She hissed angrily, aware that Prompto's azure eyes were watching them. "But as soon as this dinner is over–"

"You can go back to being invisible. As you wish, soldier."

Ha! This couldn't have worked out better in his mind even if he tried. He took in her gradually aggravating face while she stabbed at her salad with murderous intent. She oozed hatred out of every pore of her body. Every so while, Noctis couldn't contain himself and he let out a chuckle, appearing to be amused at one of Prompto's antics, but both he and Lightning knew he was laughing at her expense. Her eyes were heated to a green molten lava color and if looks could kill, he would be a pile of ash and soot on his seat whenever he met her ferocious stares.

He remembered how he felt when she shot him one of her cocky little smirks when she defeated him in their battle not so long ago. How he wanted to strangle the very image of her. How degrading he felt when she kept her cool at all times. And look at her now.

_Quid pro fucking quo._

This was his revenge. Served on a cold dish and all, probably one of the ten courses they were to eat tonight. She wanted to prove to him that she was better in combat and, in turn, Noctis proved that she wasn't awesome in everything or that she could play the cool frog in any given situation. She may be the better fighter, but when it comes to socializing like this, he was king.

* * *

… _you're so perfect, so clear..._

* * *

**|Everything is first bitter before it's ripe|**


	7. Chrestótes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infomation
> 
> Nimphus – Latin word for Servant/Attendant.
> 
> Adservio – Latin word for Servant/Helper.

* * *

_...Like the rain that falls…_

* * *

Lightning Farron had never despised dinner so much in her life.

The food was exquisite, she couldn't deny. At least in that Gladiolus Amicitia had the right of it; it was unlike anything she has tasted before. Every course brought a new sensation of heaven upon her tongue and it wouldn't have been bad if she grew accustomed to the tastes of it, only if the whole dinner wasn't an ill-conceived stunt by the prince.

Noctis Caelum looked successfully pleased whenever he stole a glance of her, which was pretty much whenever they finished a course and he saw her pick up the right silverware with a terse look on her.

The hall smelled of warm gravy and candlelight, of sweet perfume of the ladies and the scents of all the blooming flowers on all the tables. Everyone was having a great time – everyone, except Lightning. Despite Gladiolus and Prompto's attempt to pull her into light conversation, she kept her answers curt in order to prevent them from doing so. Their female dates didn't even bother to talk to her at all, seeing how they easily read the Sergeant's dark mood. Not even Sandy, who could not be kept silent about her two sisters Cindy and Mindy, no matter how many times the subject was changed.

Lightning couldn't adapt to their chitchat no matter how hard she tried. All these people surrounded her were rich aristocrats whose manner of speech was too posh for Lightning to be comfortable with, or they were speaking of their business or conversing in innuendos that left her completely weary. She wasn't part of their world, of Prince Noctis's world where everyone talked the talk of the rich and nobles on soirees such as this. That was why as soon as the dinner was over, the soldier excused herself, meeting Noctis's awfully content expression with a sneer of her own.

She had guessed that as soon as the dinner was done this whole banquette fundraiser party would be over, and she could finally return to the quietness of her room in the even more quieter Caelum castle, but much to her chagrin, it was not. And it wouldn't be for a couple of hours yet. Lightning spend her time scanning over the crowd, leaning against one of the white alabaster stone pillars that was carved out in the likeness of a faery, trying to forget that humiliating dinner ever happened.

All the while, Noctis Caelum's navy blue eyes flicked over to her more often than he had ever done before, a smile that was both playful and conceited on his lips whenever he did so. It infuriated Lightning to the point she was almost boiled over with anger. How she wished she could stride over to him and punch that smug smirk off his face. She wasn't sure how exactly King Regis would react to hearing that she had knocked his son across the hall, but she can safely assume it wouldn't be received all too kindly. And then she could wave farewell to the recommendation letter to be promoted to colonel if she did.

Once the prince had finally decided to haul his ass back towards his home, it well into the wee hours of the morning. Unfortunately for Lightning, although the Prince had deemed it time to go, did not necessarily mean that they were to leave immediately. There were some words of goodbye that had to be exchanged, and of course it had to be said by nearly every guest remaining in the room.

Noctis's friends had it easy. They took their way and left with their dates or otherwise, leaving the prince swarmed once again by people. Lords and ministers, mayors and gentlemen gave their own versions of small talk. Matron noble ladies came up to the young king-to-be in a last effort to sweet talk Noctis into pairing him up with their daughters. Prince Caelum evaded them expertly if their conversations stretched on too long than was necessary. The very last person Noctis was inclined to bid his goodbye to was to the host of this fundraiser, the very director of the future new hospital.

He was a middle-aged man with soft eyes and an even softer voice. "It was such an honor to have you as a guest, Your Grace, Prince Caelum." He bowed low, much lower than was needed.

Noctis gave the man a friendly grin and hoisted him up. "Please, someone my senior shouldn't be bowing so low just for me."

The man genuinely appreciated Noctis's words. "You are too kind, good prince. You shall be a just and wonderful king one day, Your Grace."

Lightning stood close enough to hear the host's words and she barely resisted rolling her eyes. The prince, kind? She nearly scoffed at the thought of it. If he wasn't busy being a pompous douchebag, he was an entitled douchebag. He was good at acting the part of a sweet prince though, she'd give him that. He could make the majority of his people believe he was the good-mannered princeling, while she knew he could be a total ass. Not that he would show his true colors to any of them or his friends, or his father… Or maybe he was just a turd to _her_ alone.

Lightning quietly grimaced.

As the prince's bodyguard, whose duty was to keep her eyes and ears open, easily followed how Noctis was always the center of attention in any room. Still a good few people were lingering around, their eyes always keen in finding the presence of the youngest Caelum, who was yet talking to the banquette's host.

"I imagine you already have a name for your new hospital, good sir?" Noctis said with all the impeccably amiable manners he was brought up with.

"I do, I do indeed, Your Grace. I am contemplating to baptize it as 'General Caelum Hospital' in your honor. Is it to your liking?"

It wouldn't be the first time something was named after the family. There was the Central Caelum Park, a shopping mall, a swimming pool, a police station, a school or two and a few lanes and streets after the Caelums. There was even a rumor that one of the four new military facilities was going to be titled specifically after his father and family's name. It happened all the time.

Noctis's expression softened to the man. "I'd say that I'd be too privileged for the title. I'm sure the one name you had before is much more adapt, not to mention, much more original." At this, both the prince and the director of the new hospital shared a chuckle together.

Only to be interrupted by a third voice that cut in between them. "H-how dare you laugh?!" The man who added himself uninvited to their company whispered, earning himself their attention. "Where do y-you get the n-nerve to s-stand there and laugh while we are still suf- _suff_ -suffering!"

He was a disheveled man, not at all dressed for the occasion. Instead, he looked like he had stolen the uniform of one of the servants, although his were askew and alcohol stained. He looked a few years older than the prince himself, with trembling hands and anxious red eyes that were unfocused.

Noctis stared at the man and his voice hardened. "Who are you, sir?"

"I know everything!" The man started in hushed tones, but as he continued on his voice caught volume until he was screaming. "You lost this kingdom's only hope of redemption. Lady Stella was such a disappointment, but you shall rue that Lucii! Mark my words, Noctis Caelum, you shall! You shall! You shall!"

Noctis's reaction to that name was instantaneous. He flinched and he even took a step backwards from the twitchy stranger. "Who are you?!"

By now half the hall had heard, turning towards the spectacle and all overhearing the words that was yelled into the air.

The man glared on, his nervous air crumbling away with each passing minute and replaced by rage. "We lost Tenebrae's support. All had been in vain. Her death… oh, her death! All their deaths! It wasn't supposed to be like this but," The man looked Noctis in the eye again. "It is all your doing!"

Noctis swallowed hard. This needed to end now before the situation escalated any further. "I believe we're done here." Trying to be as civil as he might while still surrounded by dozens of remaining guests in front of this rebel, who was clearly one of the invaders during the war, as he sprouted words he shouldn't.

The rebel only started to lose his temper, no longer fidgeting, no longer anxious. "You have failed! You have _failed_ , I tell you! We-"

"Leave." The prince ordered, but the man moved closer.

Suddenly his finger was out, as the rebel kept jabbing the future king in the chest. "It was Lady Stella, Lady Stella Fleuret! She – she… You! You do not deserve your Lucii crown!"

Before the man could jab the prince once more, even before Noctis could make a move himself, Lightning was in front of him and caught the finger in a death grip. The stranger yelped, startled on the pain she caused on his hand, when he looked up at the taller woman who appeared from nowhere. "Wh-who are you? Let me be! I said, let me be!" With his other hand he awkwardly stretched to his right side to grab something inside his jacket.

Whatever he was reaching for inside his jacket, Lightning had bend the man's finger unnaturally backwards. The rebel cried out, dropping to one knee.

Lightning didn't let him go until she had her point across. "You heard the prince. Leave now if you know what's good for you." She shoved the man off and he only squeaked with relief to have his hand back, cradling it, and checked if she had broken his finger. Lightning made sure that she didn't, except to give him a good scare. And if that wasn't enough, the sharp look in her viridian eyes surely did.

The assaulter shuffled along, only to be instantly apprehended and arrested by the proper securities a few steps away. Everyone stared how the man was dragged off against his will by at least five big-builder security men, as he yelled infinities and gibberish into the air. Lightning wondered how he even got into this place, where he came from and who is was. Whether or not he was send by someone here to eliminate the prince. When he was reaching to his side, she was pretty sure it was for a weapon, but the man looked half insane to be knowing what he was actually doing.

She could get to the bottom of that herself, as soon as she was sure the prince was safely settled.

Lightning slowly turned around towards Prince Caelum, who was still glaring in the direction of where they took the rebel to. "Ignore him." She told Noctis, unusually soft.

His cobalt blue eyes found hers. He was quiet and seemingly apathetic, but he couldn't hide the perturbation that stormed in his stare. "I am."

It didn't seem like he was ignoring it. From that moment on he looked troubled and occupied, and after the affair he quitted the fundraiser immediately.  
The ride back to the Caelum palace was as silent as it ever was and Lightning tried to ignore the uncomfortable aura that was floating out of the prince. At least tonight showed to be very eventful. She could forget the whole dinner party that the prince clearly enjoyed to make mock of her, in light of more urgent matters.

No sooner than a few hours ago, Lightning would have told the king that the threat on Noctis Caelum's life might as well have been an exaggeration. Turns out that it maybe wasn't. She wouldn't have known what the stranger would have done to the prince if she didn't intervene, but if he wanted to kill Prince Noctis, he didn't go in the most subtle way about it.

Then again, she got a short account of what the woman Jihl Nabaat has done before and she has seen the shooting on tape as well, and neither of them were subtle either.

The sight of the giant stone angels holding the palace's roof above them didn't come fast enough. And neither was it for Prince Caelum; the car barely parked correctly and he jumped out, Lightning following on his heels. If the situation had bothered prince Noctis, then he hid it awfully. He spoke little to nothing and only resumed brooding about it the whole night.  
As did Lightning. She pondered about what the rebel had been blabbering about. He had 'failed' he said. What did the stranger even mean by that? Lucis won the war, had they not? Wasn't it Noctis and his party of friends who liberated the country of invasion? In what aspect did the prince fail?

She wasn't going to get the answer any time soon.

-§-

When winter had come over the land of Lucis, the climate was a bit harsh on Lightning. She had lived in or near Bodhum all her life, where it was always summer and the only form of winter they got around there was a rainy season. She hadn't exactly been a beach bunny, but it was quickly proven that she was much more accustomed to the constant humid weather than to the cold. It wasn't until she got send off on missions for the Guardian Corps that she had first seen snow in her life, but even then she hadn't experienced the change from autumn to winter. In the course of the changing seasons, Lightning caught a cold that left her with a sore throat, runny nose and eventually a fit of coughing here and there. She tried to keep her illness as much to herself, lest she infected someone else – most likely the future crown – and two helpful Adservio girls aided her with herb teas and nose drops. Other than that atrocious week of walking around half-sick, Lightning thought the winter season as curious as it was different.

The moon was high upon the land of Lucis already by six in the evening and the darkness was only pushed away by all the Christmas lights. Even the Caelum castle has left the gloom and solemnity for a short while. Most hallways and chambers had evidence of the holiday cheers. Lights were hung in otherwise dark corridors and there was a giant Christmas tree in the foyer hall of the castle. Because of that, the whole palace was scented after pine trees and mistletoes. Near the kitchens the air constantly was warmed by salted hams, and kitchen lads stirring eggnog in glass bowls. It was a time of the year where the castle seemed to come alive and breathe, whereas it was otherwise too glum and grim all the time.

The Adservio took their time hanging lights on the walls and up on the ceilings in every hallway. Lightning had never been much into the holiday atmosphere, but whenever she took a walk through the corridors, it took her breath away. With the marble floor polished every day, the Christmas lights twinkled in its reflecting, making the hallways look like a tunnel of endless stars.

It gave the inside of the castle a magical glow. And it was quite beautiful, Lightning could admit.

December was the busiest month than ever before. This fact, she was warned of the last week of November by the king. He told her on Tuesday, their regular agreement when she would file her report to him. And it had been hectic for Prince Noctis ever since.

There was no day that went by where the prince didn't have to be somewhere. Whether those be meeting, social events, meeting people at social events, studies, charities, banquettes and whatnot - it went on and on for three whole weeks, until but a single few days before Christmas.

The king had a grand celebration planned for the holidays and all his closest friends would come from all the four corners of the kingdom to join him. It would be the first joyful occasion within the walls of the Caelum palace since the Queen's death and the tension of the war. With the end of said war, it meant a start of a new era.

The king's closest friends were of course of noble blood themselves, and that meant that security was going to be pulled tight. Cor Leonis had returned to the castle as well, much to Lightning's chagrin and he instantly took the charge of the imperial guards. They hadn't actually spoke any words and barely acknowledged each other, but Cor Leonis had no qualms with telling her what to do. He automatically included her as part of the overall security instead of her position to be consistently near the prince's person.

Leonis assigned her to make a premises check every hour, without any hint if she had another one to relief her to see over Noctis. She wasn't going to ask the Lord Commander. It would be his problem with King Regis if there was any. All she knew was that her new task could cost her an entire night without any steadfast sleep. Needless to say, she was not exceedingly excited about it. She had a responsibility to the Caelum prince, not to look after the king and all his golf buddies during their stay.

King Regis had told his son of his plans about Christmas, and for the last couple of days Lightning overheard the prince talking to his own friends that he didn't want Christmas to be a spectacle. But when three days later the first of the guests started to arrive, one wouldn't think he ever had such objections to the celebration. The future monarch looked everything but upset.

The prince seemed to know most of them by name if not by face. His countenance was warmer than ever as he shook hands with strangers Lightning had to keep a sharp eye on. Each hour or so passes by where guests, families big or few alike dripped into the palace, and the king and his son welcomed all of them. They exchanged small talk with the guests before each were appointed to their rooms by the Adservio. With a giant castle as this one, there was plenty of rooms that could be occupied.

Meanwhile Lightning leaned against the wall behind the two royals, thinking for the millionth time that she was being wasted here. They had enough security as it is, with Cor Leonis taking charge of it all. The thought of the man brought a bitter taste to her mouth that she'd rather suppress. What was the reason for her being here? She was sure that even the assassins and rebels were taking a break of assassinating and rebelling to enjoy the holidays. She could be anywhere else. She could be home. The thought only grated on her nerves. And the way Lord Commander Cor Leonis gave her the order to run around the perimeter every hour with that tone of voice that said she was inadequate to the job, almost made her use Blazefire Sabre to stab him through the chest.

She wasn't particularly looking forward to the next couple of days. With her probably working around the clock on very little sleep, to look after the rich asses of all these nobles, and with Cor Leonis on her and the sting of missing her home, would ultimately put her in a perpetual bad mood.

Noctis on the other hand, was having a surprisingly good time. He was near to certainty that having his father's acquaintances around would make for the most boring, if not most tedious Christmas he ever experienced. Fortunately, he was proved wrong as not all of the guests were stiff and dull politicians or lords and ladies, and even if there were, the families they brought along would live up the place.

The castle was suddenly filled with laughter of old friends together and the sounds of patted feet of children running around overnight. It wasn't the best of change for Lightning. All the new sounds, movements and faces through the castle was something she had to take into consideration. The Caelum palace's usual state was quiet and dark, and most of the Adservio or Nimphus she knew by name if not by appearance, made it all the more difficult for her to pick up on any oddities or anyone who doesn't belong in the palace. Strangers in the palace could mean murderers she had to hinder, but a bunch of strangers in the palace on the invitation of the king could mean that pretty much anyone could sneak in. And she wouldn't know any better until it was too late.

As she walked through one of the hallways of the east wing, where the lights were glowing green, red, orange and blue, she heard the warm sounds of togetherness and merry-making, cut through Lightning in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. It made her realize how much she longed to go back to Cocoon.

Christmas was the day Vanille would invite everyone to come over to their house she shared with Fang, since the night before. Their home was located at the edge of Bodhum, in a neat and quiet suburb that was newly build. The house was actually too large for just the two of them, but it wasn't as huge as some other buildings in the neighborhood. As soon as you step inside, you just know it was Vanille who decorated the place. The overall theme was a homey brown and crème colors to it, that reminded them of their old home, in Oerba.

The moment you walk through their door, the place would smell of pinewood and apples, a fruit they traditionally ate with Christmas back in their time, and in their living room would stand the largest Christmas tree that would fit inside. It was a time the whole mismatched group of friends would come together and Vanille would be hell-bent on everyone buying gifts for each other. They'd drink eggnog from a bowl with a floating red apple in it, however strange was their traditions. Followed by a fantastically delicious evening meal prepared by Fang herself, because no matter how skilled Vanille was in most things, she couldn't cook for shit.

Sazh, a stunningly amazing baker, would bring pies and cookies and muffins – some of them filled with apples for the Oerba sisters – and Dajh could eat his fill. Snow would be begging to sing Christmas carols, only after probing them for half an hour, they would sing along on the karaoke CD he purposely brought along. Lightning would always refuse to utter a single note, knowing how much of a dying cat she sounds like. By the end of the day, all of them would be so stuffed of food and drink, they could barely move. They would've had their fill of laughter after Hope and Snow's awful duet of Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer that they loved so much and later they would all stay up late until one by one they'd fall asleep. Come morning, after a just as wonderful breakfast by Fang, they could finally open the presents and it would be another day full of happiness.

Around her mismatched family, it was the only time Lightning felt completely unhinged and relaxed. The only set of people she could remotely be open with than she had been in the last decade. She actually didn't mind. Not anymore, at least. Her original vow of keeping Serah from any harm whatsoever was taken over from her by Snow. And Serah could handle herself more than Lightning gave her credit for. There was no need to always gain strength and stay as emotionally detached from everyone like she used to. She had learned a lot during her time as a L'Cie, as did the rest of the group, and she had learned to be more approachable. Yet old habits die hard though; while she was on a far better terms with people she was close with, it still wasn't as easy with strangers. As sweet and light like Serah Lightning would never be, neither as embracing and trusting like Snow, but she took things one step at a time. She turned out alright.

As for the rest of the gang, they landed well enough on their feet. Hope had returned to his father and was ready to graduate high school. Dajh had just learned how to read and write, while Sazh took up his old job as a pilot. Snow was all but busy with his beach bar and running around with his NORA crew as Serah could finally earn her degree as a school teacher. Fang and Vanille liked to swap jobs time to time, from monster hunters to small town fashion designer, but they came around. Lightning's own life now only revolves around her own work and her position in the Guardian Corpse, and her friends she now liked to call her family.

Unlike any other year during Christmas where she was with them, this time unfortunately, she had to be here, in Lucis. The crack of a glass object falling snapped Sergeant Farron from her thoughts.

A few children, all probably from different families, were playing in the dim hallways of the castle. They had been whispering, as if they too didn't want to disturb the dim serenity that hung in these hallways, when they started giggling and fooling around. Apparently, one boy had pushed another boy a little too hard and made a black-and-silver porcelain vase come crashing down. They were five in total; two girls and three boys, all no older than eleven and the youngest probably around eight years old.

The two girls gasped, instantly having something equivalent to a child's panic attack and started trembling around, saying they would get caught and told the boys they would tell their parents on them. The two guilty ones were by now begging the girls not to tell and none of them saw or heard Lightning appearing on them from the shadows.

The first to notice her was a small girl in a red winter dress, who gasped and alerted the others, rendering them all with a deer-in-headlights expression.

"W-we're sorry for breaking the pot, lady." The tallest boy among them started, who had pushed the other into the vase, said guiltily. "We didn't mean it."

"Yes, we're sorry." Another girl with long blonde hair agreed, looking at her feet.

Lightning swept her gaze over them before landing on the broken vase. "That must have cost a few thousand gills." The soldier said instead and the children cringed.

The little girl in the red dress who had seen Lightning approached first, blinked up at her with big eyes. "I think papa can pay it back."

And Sergeant Farron didn't doubt that her father could pay it. These were all children born with a silver spoon in their mouth. Their parents being the friends of the king, affording such a vase would be pocket change for them.

The boy who had fallen against the vase, had a thin rim of glasses on his button nose and he seemed too shy to look her in the eye. "If-if you t-tell mother and f-father, we will be in trouble, my… uhm, my lady."

Lightning crossed her arms, which made half of them squeak. In the twinkling lights of the Christmas decoration of the corridor, her eyes seemed to illuminate a silvery green as she narrowed them carefully at them. Despite her demeanor, her tone was soft. "I won't tell… as long as you promise that it won't happen again."

The five of them all raised their heads at her at once, probably expecting a scolding from the very stern looking lady, but were pleasantly surprised to hear the opposite. In choir they agreed to the deal. "We promise!"

Lightning nodded for them to go, and they ran into the depths of the hallways, giddy and sighing of how lucky they were to have escaped being rattled to their parents.

However, the little girl in the red winter dress, with her long blue hair and a bracelet made of flowers returned to Lightning with a wide grin, revealing she was missing a tooth. "Thank you for not telling on us, lady." She bowed neatly for the soldier, as if she was a princess.

Lightning flashed her a ghost of a smile and softly petted her head. It was very polite of her to return just to thank her. "Don't worry about it." She appreciated the gesture nonetheless. It reminded her a lot of when Serah was just as small. "Don't let your friends wait too long for you."

The child bobbed her head, aware of the fact, but she wasn't moving for quite a moment. She only stared at the Cocoonian soldier with large grey eyes, until she burst out saying, "You're so pretty." Before she giggled and ran towards her group of friends.

Lightning followed the little girl with her eyes until she had joined her friends, just to be sure she wouldn't get lost on her way. There might have been some lights twinkling softly in every hallway, but that didn't made it any less dark. One could easily get lost in here, especially a child.

She heard footsteps coming from behind her and Lightning didn't wish to stick around any longer than was needed with pieces of a broken vase at her feet. She took her way, making her step light on the marble floor and onwards in the direction of her appointed room. Just in time she heard an Adservio gasp at the remnants of an ornament she was probably bound to dust off, mumbling to himself angrily at who had done this.

Lightning escaped around the corner, feeling more like a hero right now than when she saved Cocoon from Orphan, until she turned and came face to face with prince Caelum himself.

He had been clearly standing there for some time, waiting till she either noticed his presence there or when she would see him. He was casually lingering around for her even, looking at her with a curious expression she hadn't seen him direct at her before.

Lightning swore to herself; for neither sensing him around sooner, nor hearing him and wondering for how long he had been there. She couldn't believe that she was slacking, if she couldn't even tell someone was near her. Then again, she had no problem figuring out the Adservio was within ten feet of her. Maybe Noctis had more skill than she previously thought of him.

"I'd thought you'd be someone who would rattle the kids out." A smirk grew on the prince's face, clearly somewhat amused, his tone suave.

When he left the room, the last thing he would have thought to see was the little scene between his bodyguard and the children. In truth it was the sound of glass breaking that brought him here, but it was his curiosity that allured him to stay hidden and see what she would make of the situation. He would have deduced that Lightning Farron would be as unforgiving as her attitude, but here she was, proving she was not.

The soldier didn't expect him to have either seen or heard what just happened between her and the little ones. For how long had he even been there without her knowledge? She wasn't going to let him know that she didn't sense him before. She'd rather chop her own hand off than give him that satisfaction. "That wasn't a valuable artifact, was it?" She pointed at pool of glass on the floor.

Noctis shook his head no. "Those kids could kill all the vases in the palace and I could care less." And there were a lot of vases to break.

She regarded him blankly, keeping his blue orbs in a stare for a long while in silence. She didn't say anything further, save to observe him. The intensity of her eyes strangely unnerved Noctis, and broke through the quiet when he couldn't take it anymore.

"What?"

A corner of her lips lifted so faintly, he could have missed it. "I expected you to be a prince who values such ornaments greatly inside his palace." She said.

He shrugged, his black dress shirt settled smoothly again over his shoulder after the movement. "You expected wrong of me. Just like I thought that you-"

"Yo, Noct! There you are! Been searching all over the place for you. You coming, or what?"

The prince was interrupted by the call coming from Gladiolus further down the corridor. Lightning shot a swift look past Prince Noctis's tall figure, seeing all three of his closest friends standing there.

Noctis took a glance behind him, throwing a nod at them that clearly indicated that he was coming and was already turning to leave, when Lightning managed to halt him for a second longer with her gaze. She wanted to hear him finish that sentence he started, somehow feeling inquisitive. "You were saying?"

He flashed her a smile. "Not important. Later." And he moved away.

Prompto was pumping his arms, as they were bare thanks to his favorite sleeveless vest, making muscles and kissing his own bicep. "This is the arm that can shoot a kitten Cait Sith from fifty feet on a foggy day."

Ignis kept his bespectacled gaze evened on Lightning, revealing nothing of his true intentions. While Gladiolus, the more amiable one between the two, beamed widely at the roseate soldier as a form of acknowledged greeting.

"Fifty feet, really?" Gladio answered Prompto, knowing the boy was exaggerating his skills. "Mayhaps with binoculars on."

The group of men moved away, heading in the direction of Fenrir dinner hall, one of the five such halls they owned, to assemble before food was to be served for the entire party.

"You're just jealous because I'm so awesome." Prompto ran a hand through his neatly styled blond locks, in a show of all inflated pride.

If it ticked Gladiolus off, he kept himself in check for the sake of Christmas, or else he would've grabbed the kid in a headlock and mess up that pretty hair of his.

"Even so," Ignis's more sober reasons cut in. "Somehow I doubt you'd be able to perform such a feat."

"Che, I can do it. In fact, I have! Noctis has seen me do it before and even he was impressed. Right Noct?" When the prince said nothing, Prompto annoyingly nudged him with his elbow. "Right, Noct?!"

"Hm, yeah." Noctis wasn't listening too much what his friends were bickering about this time around. His mind was much too preoccupied with his foreign bodyguard.

He didn't expect her reaction to the children as she did. He assumed she would be the kind of person who would give them a harsh scolding, most probably making them cry before reporting each of them to their parents and what they had done. Sergeant Farron always crossed him as the kind of woman who never gave quarter, whether that be to her enemies or to little children. She certainly seemed like the cold-hearted ice queen to do so. But she didn't. She wasn't, not at all.

The way she was so friendly with them, how saccharinely her tone was, it was unfamiliar coming from her. He could secretly admit that the little girl, whom he recognized as the youngest child of the Kreiss family, returned to properly thank the soldier, was kinda adorable. And when Lightning Farron, with all the twinkling Christmas lights cascading over her strawberry blonde hair, and her eyes, a mesmerizing lime green color, softening to the child with a smile, Noctis couldn't help but agree with little Yeul that she was indeed pretty…

Prompto's arm dropped around the prince's shoulder. "Ain't that right, Noct? I'm the best shooter in town. Nay, make that the best in the world! Tell 'em to Gladio that I am the man."

Noctis was forcibly pulled out of her reverie, just about catching his friend's boast that would most surely irritate poor Gladiolus. He grinned along with his friends, having a good time with them as he ought to, laughing when Gladio and Prompto messed around and Ignis tried to break them up. By the time they arrived at Fenrir's hall, Prompto's hair was mussed up by Gladiolus's knuckles anyway.

-§-

Lightning abandoned the notion of sleep when dawn broke through the wintery sky of Lucis. A fresh batch of virgin snow had falling during the night, making it the perfect white Christmas. She had seen the snows drift down during her hourly surveillance of the place she was ordered to keep. She tried to catch a nap every forty minutes in-between her rounds, knowing it was the only time she could. It didn't matter as much, thankfully, since she was already used to it. She used to run in missions where she hadn't slept in over seventy-two hours, it wasn't something she hadn't done before, but was irritating nonetheless.

The sun was barely up and the first wave of servants were already checking in for their jobs. The Adservio were cut by half, since most of them had their own day off for this special holiday, but the ones who wanted to earn the extra gil could take the duty, however early it started. With all the new guests under the roof of the Caelum castle, there bound to be some members who liked to rise early and therefore, have a breakfast or hot beverage brought up to their accommodations. As the palace slowly awoke, the soldier decided on a shower and a quick change of clothes before the prince would be up.

The day began and the Caelum household started to fill once more with people talking, the hallways slowly becoming alive again. She heard food karts being driven to the prince's chamber less than an hour later, evidence that the future monarch had risen.

The old pipes within the castle walls groaned whenever there was hot water running towards one of the rooms. It wasn't difficult to figure out when Prince Caelum took to his bathroom for then the pipes creaked the loudest. Old walls, Lightning mused. He was up earlier than usual, she noticed, probably because it was Christmas today and everyone seemed to be in the holiday cheers.

She would wait for him outside his rooms, knowing all the guests, including the king, were going to have a breakfast feast together. Of course, it had to be one of her tasks of escorting the prince, lest he'd be kidnapped on his way there. Lightning rolled her eyes, always putting up the same routine when she had to officially bring Noctis to the king.

She had barely put her foot outside her appointed room to await said prince, and she felt her slim cellphone vibrate in her back pocket.

The caller ID made Lightning grimace, a sting in her heart that ached. A part of her wanted to ignore the call, knowing how much picking up would twist her insides. She accepted the call anyway. And it took more effort than she initially realized to keep the forlorn from her voice.

"Serah."

" _Merry Christmas, sis!_ " Serah's melodic voice sang through the little device.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Serah." Lightning's reply was a whole lot less enthusiastic than her little sister's. "How are you?"

" _Oh, we're good and missing you! We only just arrived at Vanille and Fang's._ " Lightning heard some rumble through the line, as if the phone was moving about. When the younger Farron's voice returned, it was at a bit of a distance. " _Snow, say hi to Light._ "

" _Yo, Light!_ " His voice boomed, impossibly loud in her ear. " _Happy Christmas, my far-away sis!_ "

"Yeah, you too." Damn, she must have been really missing home if she was glad to hear even that idiot's voice. Hell, who would have thought?

" _I hope they're treating you fairly there, cuz you're missing out on Sazh's magically delicious brownies._ "

More rumble came. " _Snow, stop teasing her._ " Serah sighed. Footsteps rushed through the line, followed by a distant hello to the Oerba sisters, while Lightning noted she must have been on speaker by now. " _Oh, everyone's already here._ " Her voice clearly implicating that Lightning's the only one missing. " _Hey guys, I have Light on the phone!_ "

Serah had announced her and before Lightning knew it, a chorus of merry Christmas was yelled over the line.

" _Too bad ya isn't here, girl._ " Fang called through. " _I have prepared this excellent chicken that'll make your trousers drop from your arse._ "

" _And guess who brought a new collection of Christmas songs?_ " Sazh laughed, sputtering Hope's name.

Lightning chuckled too. "I guess he likes his terrible duet with Snow."

There came an indignant ' _hey'_ from Snow in the background.

When Hope spoke, his voice sounded changed once more, deeper since the last time she heard him. Probably grown some more too. " _Yeah, well, next time I'm forcing you to sing along with us, Light._ "

"Heh, you and what army?" There's no way she was going to sing anything, anywhere.

" _The Hope-and-Snow army, that's who!_ " Snow challenged in his usual stupid way, before correcting himself. " _Although, Snow-and-Hope army sounds much better._ "

" _Can we sing Frosty the Snowman?_ " Dajh called out, repeating the same question at least three times until his big idol Snow told him that they will.

" _Okay, so the Dajh-and-Snow-and-Hope army!_ " Snow stated. Lightning could already see him grinning like a fool. " _With you, sis, we could be the wonderful quartet._ "

"Keep dreaming, Snow. That's never going to happen."

" _Hey, it's Christmas isn't it? The day of magic and wonder. You could perform a miracle and sing with us._ "

Both Lightning and Serah had about enough about the singing subject, but it was thankfully Serah who quieted them about it and changed the subject. " _Ah, hush with your singing already. Light, you should see how beautiful Vanille and Hope made up the tree._ "

" _Yes, it's all colours and rainbows._ " Fang attested. " _And I asked them to keep it simple no less._ "

Even though they couldn't see her, Lightning shook her head. "And when does Vanille ever do anything simple?"

" _Correct!_ " Vanille chirped, even though it wasn't exactly a compliment. " _Hope wanted it simple too, but in the end, he yielded anyway._ "

Fang let out a teasing little snort. " _Of course he would. For_ _ **you**_ _._ "

There was a short pause before the lot of them on the other side of the line started laughing.

" _Aw, they're blushing. You should see their faces, Light, they're as red and glowing as Rudolph's nose._ "

And how Lightning yearned to be with them so she could see them for herself. She sighed quietly through her phone, suppressing the emotion that dared to rise through her tone, and failing to do so. "Yeah, I wish I was there."

" _Cheer up, mate. Don't you worry now, there'll always be next year._ "

Light appreciated that Fang tried to bring up her mood.

" _Nothing you'll miss that we haven't already done in the previous years._ " Sazh told her as well.

" _And with every sip of the eggnog and bite of the chicken-so-excellent-it'll-drop-ya-trousers, we'll be thinking of you._ " The young Estheim added.

They were all too sweet. Lightning was truly sad being away from them, strings pulling at her thawed heart that almost brought tears to her eyes. Almost. Instead, she was stuck in this place with a dull duty, surrounded by people she wished to never see again. She could have been with her family by now, laughing during the ridiculously titled dinner Fang had prepared, if she was allowed to go home for the holiday.

Before she turned any more sentimental on the phone, she tried to end the call. "Yeah, thanks guys, but I have to go. Those royalties are asking for the attention and all."

She heard a few 'aw' and 'don't go' through the line.

Vanille, ever trying to stay happy, wished her all the joy. " _Try to enjoy today anyhow!_ "

" _Thinking of you, especially during the songs._ " Hope snickered.

And Snow only joined by laughing. " _You're the last piece to our quartet._ "

Even though Lightning couldn't see Sazh, she could hear the smile in his tone. " _I'll be making a special cake for when you return to us, Miss Soldier!_ "

" _But most of all,_ " Came Serah's sad voice in return, " _We miss you horribly._ "

" _Wish you were with us, Light._ "

Lightning swallowed thickly, a lump in her throat. "I miss you guys too." She paused, her old self surfacing who protested at showing so much emotion, but she felt she had to break through it. "I miss you all, very much even."

" _Bye, sweetie! A merry Christmas to you!_ "

" _Happy Christmas!_ "

Dajh's squeaky voice rang above the others. " _Buh-bye, Lightning!_ "

" _Bye, Light._ " Serah was the last to give her goodbyes, whispering quickly before hanging up. " _Love you, sis._ "

Up until that call, the measure of how much she longed to see them hadn't quite hit home with Lightning yet. Home-sick was a foreign feeling to her, one she hadn't known the taste of it since she was a child. She didn't have much of a home after both her parents were dead. And quite frankly, she hadn't tried to make a _real_ home with her sister when she joined the Guardian Corps. It was only after she had saved Cocoon, that she realized she took everything for granted, and understood the bond of having a family again.

"Love you too." She answered Serah, who had ended the call about a minute ago, clutching her phone.

A movement to her right caught Lightning at a moment so unguarded, it mentally imbalanced her. She swirled around, ready to choke anyone with her bare hands if she had to as soon as she caught her own breath, finding Noctis Caelum standing just out of his bedchamber's doorway.

The glare that rose up to her face was harsh and immediate, feeling like he was intruding on a personal moment she never ever wanted him to see of her. "What are doing? Were you listening to my conversation?!" Her anger would be a relief to her. It would push all the overly access emotions back and hidden where they belong. In a way she should be grateful to him. If he hadn't been there, she might have cried. And she would never forgive herself if she did.

"No!" He readily looked guilty being in his own corridor. "I- um, I was just going to go and you happened to be here and I didn't want to interrupt you and I couldn't help overhearing it - I mean, I didn't mean to, no." It was a nervous ramble spilling from his lips that he couldn't stop himself.

"You could've left." She stated with a scowl.

Indeed, he could have, but curiosity got the best of him. He wasn't very much a nosy guy, but Lightning Farron was as much an enigma to him as she was to everyone else. He didn't expect to hear her voice loaded with pure emotion when she was talking on the phone. She was otherwise stoic, as expressive as a solid stone, the difference had him frozen in his path. It was somehow strange to be finally shown the introspection of a lady whose character he had already deemed cold and unapproachable. He saw a completely other side of her – a side he didn't believe existed.

It was then that he realized that he had forgotten about her.

It escaped his mind completely that the ice queen Lightning Farron had family and friends too. Family and friends who surely wanted to spend Christmas with her. Up until this point, Noctis always imagined someone like Sergeant Farron was too taciturn to participate in family reunions for the holidays, or even as someone who didn't want to be in a five meter radius of company, yet her almost tortured call just now proved the contrary.

He might as well be the biggest jerk of a prince the country had ever seen for not thinking of her. He was too engrossed with himself, and how happy _he_ was that their closest friends had come over for the holidays, that he didn't think of his bodyguard at all. She was such a statue, one that he didn't preferred around if he was honest. She was always there and he's made it a habit to ignore her or tune her from his presence so much, that he didn't give her the slightest thought.

She may not be his favorite person in the world, but he would never keep her away from her family during these times. He wasn't _that_ insensitive. And as someone who nearly lost everything no more than a year ago, he should have known better how it feels to be secluded.

He had heard the ache in her tone and even now, if he looked carefully, he could see the yearning to go home that was not permitted deep in her crystal blue eyes. And for some reason, he didn't like to see that in her gaze.

"Yes, I know. Um, I'm sorry." He blurted out, his first genuine apology to her. "You can.. er, you don't have to keep your station here. I mean, you can go back home, you know, for-"

She cut him short, steeling herself. "No." She was aware of the acid in the voice, and she knew what he was doing. Just because he happened to overhear her phone call home doesn't mean he needed to offer her to release her from her mission. She didn't need his pity. No matter how much she desired to be with her mismatched family. "You think that now after what you heard, you suddenly grow a heart?"

Noct didn't know what to say. "No, but-"

"Save it. Keep the sympathy for someone who cares." It was already Christmas day anyway. Getting to Cocoon takes up a flight of at least twelve hours. "You can go enjoy your day with _your_ close ones."

The sheer sharpness of her speech cut through him like one of his lances through the ribs.

Her last sentence put a finality to the conversation that left him bewildered and his conscience sore. If she was aiming to shoot him down a guilt trip, then she succeeded. He wanted to call her and ask her if she at least wanted to join him on the rest of the party to celebrate the holiday – an offer he was perplexed that he would even wanted to suggest it – but he knew she would refuse. It was all a matter of pride with her. She was too stubborn to allow him to show that he didn't mean to be such a prick.

-§-

Christmas had been two days ago, yet the Caelum palace was still filled with guests who stayed the rest of the week until New Year's. It may have been Noctis's favorite time of the year. He never would have guessed that he would enjoy Christmas again as much as once had. His father had not been wanting of any such lavish assembles since the threat of a war was imminent. Their last Christmas like this, Noctis had been nothing but a wee child then, running between the legs of his father's closest companions. The amount of those companions had to be of a larger sum in those times – the war has diminished friends as well as foes.

And his mother had been alive, as well.

There used to be magic in the air during those celebrations. A magic completely unrelated to crystals or gods from the Invisible World, but a mere earthly domestic magic utterly surreal to little Noct. His world existed of laughter back then; of his mother's smiles, of delicious wafting smell of hot buttery bread, and the cling of wine glasses that somehow made an entirely sweet melody. It used to be a time of happiness, a period where no one was worrying about politics or heretics or economics. Regis wasn't for once King Regis the CXIII, monarch and sovereign of the Lucii kingdom, but beloved father and friend.

All that was lost during the war for many cold long years. And it was wonderful to _finally_ have it back again.

The magic wasn't the same though. Noctis had grown older, wiser, and had seen his fair share of pain and suffering to ever regain that innocence he once had, but this year's Christmas came as close to what it used to be, than it had been for over longer than a decade, way back before his mom died.  
His friends were as elated as he was. The Amicitia and Scientia family were naturally invited, and that meant both Gladiolus and Ignis were happily celebrating along, though Ignis hid his joy better than Gladio. Prompto was also utmost excited. He never had a Christmas like this, where countless upon endless catering was served. He had eaten his belly full.

It seemed everyone had enjoyed themselves.

Well, _maybe_ everyone.

Lightning Farron hadn't been present in the whole duration of the day – he had no idea where she was, only guessing that she was probably fuming in a corner somewhere, refusing to participate in any of the festivities in spite of herself.

Somehow, Noctis felt as if it was his fault. And that feeling kept nagging at him for two days straight.

A quick look over his left shoulder confirmed the soldier's presence.

He swallowed, feeling the oddest of nervousness pooling in his belly. He straightened his spine and tried to look nonchalant. "Um, Sergeant Farron?" Her title and surname was so bizarre on his tongue, it even tasted unfamiliar. He can't believe he had never appropriately called her by her own name till now.

He observed her carefully; she was casually leaning against the wall a few steps away from him, as she usually would. Her stance was relaxed, her arms was loosely crossed as was her habit and her jade eyes were staring off into the distance. He clearly followed how she broke her stare to pierce him with a look. The roseate locks of her bangs that fell softly over her face hardly hid the one eyebrow that arched up.

She didn't say anything, but he knew he had her full attention.

"Uh-" He mumbled under her gaze, berating himself instantly. _Be_ _cool_. He started again and kept his voice even. "Sergeant Farron,"

"Call me Lightning." She said, with an air of indifference Noctis wished he had at the moment, as if it was the most normal thing.

His cobalt blue hues caught hers. Going on a first name basis with her was like they had some kind of more intimate relationship beyond than their professional one. That was absurd of course, they could just barely tolerate each other.

But he needed to be on her good side. "Okay, and you can call me Noctis. Or, er… Noct."

She slowly blinked at him. "Right."

He was silent for a moment and if he didn't say something soon it would become awkward. And he handled badly in awkward situations. "Yes, so, _Lightning_ ," It wouldn't be just a word from now on, but a name. _Her_ name. "Would you consider taking the following week off, you know for New Year?" He shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

Instantly, she frowned. Her shoulders squared and lips pressed into a thin line. She knew it was strange that he would suddenly call on her, and by her title no less. There was the cat coming out of the bag. And she wouldn't have any of it. "I don't think so."

He looked startled, breaking through his ill-hidden cool façade of his. "What, why not?"

"You trying to make yourself feel better by asking me if I want a break for New Years?"

 _Yes._ "No, I simply thought that you deserve a bit of a vacation. So you can go into the new year with your family and friends and such." That arrow came too close to home.

"Because you forgot to offer me just that for Christmas?" Her tone was all skeptical.

He felt like he was stumbling over his own words and intentions and the piercing negativity in her eyes. "Yes. Well, no, not really. But I mean-"

"Don't bother."

"But-"

She was going to stop his train of thought right now. She had to admit, out of context, it was nice of him to give her the option to go back home to her family. For once, if just but a single moment, she allowed herself to think of him in a flattering light, where he was actually caring and regarded her. But then the reality crashed in, where she knew he only asked it to make himself feel better.

"Aren't you going to some sort of party on New Year's eve?"

Noctis paused, thinking. He was. Prompto would probably haul them to some wild party full of drunk people where no one would recognize him, as he did with every opportunity for a party. Noctis had heard him talking about it and he heard Ignis saying that he wouldn't join them. But he was going out, most likely. "Eh, yes."

Lightning settled her weight on a leg and rested her hand on a hip, in what had to be the universal movement of female ire. "And who do you think is going to be stationed over you there?"

She had a point. "Look, you don't need-"

"It's my duty. Though I wouldn't have taken your offer regardless, even if I weren't on the mission. You shouldn't only take the effort just to clear your conscious."

She didn't linger around and left him standing with nothing more to say. Not that she would have responded if he did had something to say, he was sure. She was probably the only person who had interrupted him so much throughout their acquaintance and got away with it. And all he wanted to do was to be the gallant prince for once. He wouldn't press it on her, if he did it would only be an one-sided conversation on his part.

So, fine. If she didn't want to take the leave he so graciously is giving to her so she can be with her family, then she wasn't as amicable as he thought. Couldn't she see that he was kind of doing it for her? He could go a few days without her. He has, after all, spend twenty-three years alone pretty fine. He would survive without her shadowing him everywhere for a mere week.

So maybe she was a teeny bit right that he had merely offered it to her, because he had been feeling guilty about not letting her go home for Christmas these past two days, but here she was throwing his generosity back in his face. Didn't she want to see her relatives even for a few days? Or didn't she even care? She isn't that much of a heartless brick wall, is she?

He recalled the quelled pitch in her voice after her conversation over the phone he couldn't help overhear at Christmas. The way she visibly softened when she was talking to her family – a family Noctis failed to remember she surely had in the first place, was evidence enough that she _did_ miss them, and that she wanted to see them.

Noctis came to the conclusion that Lightning wasn't as impervious as he would think, but her sense of duty trumped her more compassionate side. Duty was the name of the wall she probably hid her true self behind – an instinctual defense Noctis was all too familiar with.

He let the proposition at hand slide, knowing she had the right of the matter. There was a part of him – a small part, mind you – that had the feeling he owed her the right to see her close ones. And there was an even tinier part of him that wanted to know why someone clearly as strong as Lightning Farron needed to wall herself up so thoroughly in the first place.

-§-

New Years was finally behind her, marking one-third of Lightning's mission over, and she was counting the days when she could finally leave Lucis and everyone in it.

More than ever in Lightning's life did she long to see her sister again, and everyone else who comes with her. She got a call somewhere in the afternoon from Serah, who was trying to yell over the exploding bangs of fireworks going off, to give her good wishes for the new year. Time difference brought Serah into the new year before Lightning was, and that somehow made it worse.

Not only were the Farron sisters worlds away from each other, but what may have felt to Lightning was also years apart. That was silly of course, because there was still only a few hours between them, and Lightning called herself an idiot for it, yet it didn't make her feel any better.  
Fact of the matter was simple; she missed her little sister dearly. She missed Sazh, and Dajh's childish ramblings. She missed Hope and Vanille blushing at each other. All of them and together, Lightning wanted to be with them again.

She may even miss Snow.

It was the first Tuesday of January and that meant report day. She would sum up her surveillance week as if it was a logbook and send it up to General Amodar in an email. She would print a copy of it for herself and one copy for the monarch of Lucis, as he had requested. Her weekly check up with the king was today and she had never failed to miss an appointment so far. But before she went to see him, she decided she would have a bite to eat and freshen up first.

Blazefire Sabre lay folded upon the bed, its sheets made of the richest softest cotton and a golden Reaper of the Caelum needled on it. The extravagance of having ones insignia everywhere, even upon bed sheets were a bit too much for Lightning, but it was something she eventually got used to.  
The generous-sized television was on, as it usually was when Lightning took to her room, viewing not much else than UWN channel – the Universal World Network – trying to keep up to date with any news that happened in Cocoon.

Lightning herself however, was in the shower, mist rising from the bathroom for a solid half an hour now. She hadn't risked long showers since she arrived in Lucis, cautious that something may happen to the prince if she was too long in there. It had been freezing all day though, the coldest Lightning had ever experienced thus far, and a hot shower was exactly what she needed to warm her frozen limbs.

As soon as winter had hit in, Lightning wore the scratchy kaki leggings and the long sleeved version of her Guardian Corp jacket, and if it remained freezing like this, she would have to find herself a scarf. She had been going fine without, but when she did her round-up outside of the castle today, her breath nearly froze in her lungs. Thankfully, inside the castle was warm enough to keep the cold at bay and Lightning opted for her sleeveless jacket for as long as she was within.

With her report in hand, completely cleaned up and energized, she made her way to the palace's west wing, the king's privy chambers. It had to be around seven in the evening, and she hoped he wasn't too occupied with any of his kingly duties. She had disturbed him of such before. Not that he ever opposed nor minded her arrival, but she was sharp enough to see that he had been busy at times.

When she arrived at the prior double doors of the west squadron, the Nimphus announced the king was quite expecting her.

The first thing Lightning notices as she was led to the king's solar, was the resonance of light music floating to her ears. She recognized the first instrument to be a violin, that got clearer of sound and louder of volume the closer Lightning got to it. Upon arrival she was met with the magnificent stone-carved fireplace lit and the glow of the fire brightened most of the room, but darkened the corners ominously. Despite the fire dancing in the hearth, the room smelled like honey and tea, and seated in a huge leather chair behind a massive desk was King Regis Caelum. A delicate porcelain teacup was in his hands, the steam still rising from the liquid, while he was listening to the live music. Two women; one skillfully playing on a violin, the other elegantly pulling at the strings of what is probably the most regal high harp in existence.

The music that they created was so serene, to the point that harmonious shivers crawled up Lightning's skin. She felt like someone was running their nails feathery light over her skin, so light it might have been a ghost. And much to Lightning's surprise, she liked it. Captivated, she listened to the music as presented to her, perfectly entranced with the nearly seraphic music, until the king's deep voice snapped her out of it.

"Sergeant Farron."

He looked at her calmly, his deep blue eyes reminiscent of Noctis's, Lightning only now realized. Maybe it was the light of the fire in the hearth, appearing to make the king's irises look darker than normal while shadows played over his skin. He was dressed no less impeccably than always, the only color on his person was his silver grey tie on his otherwise black as the night suit.

"Your Majesty." Lightning stepped further into the king's solar and bowed, trying her hardest to ignore the music.

A ghost of smile touched his lips and waved her curtsy away. "I already said there was never need for such formal titles, Sergeant."

It would go against Lightning's nature otherwise. She preferred the formality because, what else was she supposed to call him? Not his given name, surely? Years as a soldier now, she didn't allow herself to address him so informal. He was a sovereign of a kingdom, a king and above all, her superior.

The high harp in the room was plucked on lightly and Lightning shifted uneasily. "I have come to deliver my weekly report, sir."

King Caelum nodded and motioned for her to take a seat in front of the sleek black desk.

It was an odd gesture that wasn't normally in their routine. While she didn't get the impression that something was of the matter from his behavior that she wouldn't like, she still repelled against his offer for her to sit down. Every week, as she gave him her report, she would simply hand her papers over and he'd briefly ask an oral summary of it before sending her off. This time, however, he let her linger for a reason and she wasn't sure why.

King Regis Caelum forewent all the papers that he was holding to look at her. "I assume everything went as exceedingly as the previous week?"

 _If it didn't I'm sure you would have heard of it._ "Yes, sir." She slid the thin file map to him.

The king opened it, scanned over the printed paperwork with an approving nod. "Excellent. I am very pleased that the Guardian Corps decided to send you, as you are an immaculate soldier."

Lightning didn't know what brought this on. So far that they met weekly he had yet to remark on her work. And now he is casually praising her. She was now definitely certain this conversation was going to lead somewhere entirely else.

As she guessed, King Caelum went on. "Because of that, I want to send you on a side mission… if you agree to it, that is."

Lightning blinked. Of everything she wasn't expecting this. A side mission? "Sir?"

"You are a combat trained soldier, after all. Standing around and guarding a person is a bit lacking of action, no?" There was a hint of a smile in the tone of his voice, though his facial expression revealed nothing. The fire in the fireplace flicked back and forth, shrouding him in shadow almost at will.

If only he knew how much she indeed disliked her current position. She was being wasted here and she absolutely hated it. "Right."

"That is why I am requesting for you to take this… side mission. One that'll put all your skills to the task. It's a field mission and you can deny this, of course."

 _Yes_ , oh Etro yes. How she'd long to do something, anything else other than babysitting. It may be that her sister wasn't the only thing she missed from Cocoon. She missed the action, that was also for sure. Her job required her to go out and stay active all day, whether that be at the Guardian Corps' base or on field missions. This particular mission in Lucis had absolutely no such thing, even with the threat of violence over the prince's head. Nothing happened, she did nothing here.

Not to sound all too eager for the change, she pretended a moment or two like she was thinking it over, before she gave him but a single nod. "I accept."

King Caelum nodded like he knew she would. He leaned back into his chair to open a drawer under his desk. He produced a new file, handed it over to her and she read it over.

She read the mission details twice, even. "An extermination mission, sir?"

The monarch studied her with veiled Persian blue eyes, a muscle in his jaw twitched once. "Yes." He said gravely. "The war of the Last Shine may be over, but no end comes without rebels, Sergeant. Supporters of the opposing side, those who have neither home nor purpose, but cling to their old commitments as outlaws. That is all they have left. Over the course of the last year, they have been moving underground from time to time. Now, however, they have been inactive for quite a few months. Their last attempt at terrorism was when Prince Noctis had his announcing conference to the populi, on which they attempted an assassination on his person in public. Such a similar case occurred afore, during a social event, albeit less grand on the scheme of things. The very purpose I have called on a bodyguard for my son is to prevent a third attempt from happening." The corner of his lips lifted slightly. "Which you did, last month, at the Fundraiser event."

She remembered seeing the video with the shooting on Prince Caelum that General Amodar showed her, right before she was shipped off, and it was by Prince Caelum's own doing that the murder was prevented. If he hadn't proved to everyone by then that he could take care of himself, he had at that very moment. Apparently, it wasn't enough. It was his father's anxiety that brought Lightning here and thank Etro he was kind enough to offer her this field mission, at the very least.

The music in the king's solar continued on with no prevail. If the two ladies were listening, they gave a good show of acting like they weren't. Lightning cast them a look and addressed the eldest Caelum she knew. "Why me, your Majesty?"

Regis's scrutiny never eased from her. "I assume you are asking why I chose you for this assignment, aside from being picked to see after my son's wellbeing?"

Being chosen to be the prince's bodyguard was mostly General Amodar's doing, she knew. Amodar hadn't made it a secret that Lightning was one of the best soldiers they currently had on base, and he may have been playing favorites with her. "Yes, sir."

"I lack the men to appoint such tasks to. We may have won the war, but we too have suffered losses greatly. Seeing how I do not want to lose any more, the rebels are a priority right now, and I've heard you are such an exceptional soldier."

She narrowed her eyes at the very sovereign of Lucis, finally seeing the catch to it all. "You do not want to lose another of your own, so you send the Cocoonian foreigner in their place. You wouldn't lose anyone, should I fall." She had never seen King Regis as the man who would sacrifice people like that on a whim. He had seemed like a good man so far, a beloved father. There was apparently more to meets the eye.

Of course, he is king for a reason.

"Truth is, Sergeant Farron, I do know for a certainty your current position here is more of a reticent nature, which goes not without wanting. I give you the opportunity to do otherwise." At this point he leaned forward, his voice hushed but not unkind. "I _have_ heard greatly about you, soldier, both on paper and personal, but fact of the matter is, you have not impressed me yet."

He wanted for her prove herself to him? _Easy._ Though Lightning didn't rely on bragging nor showing off, if the King desired her to display him what exactly made her so exceptional, then she would. For now, the answer was good enough for her. The Cocoonian sergeant nodded curtly, completely apt to accept this mission. "Any further details I should be aware of, Sire?"

If anything, King Regis liked her attitude most of all. "My investigators have confirmed most of these rebels are Niflheimian supporters, though there are a suspicious lot that are of Tenebraen mayhems as well."

Something else didn't add up. "If it isn't too bold to ask, Your Majesty, but I thought Tenebrae was the least country to pose a threat to Lucis." Lightning once told Cor Leonis that she wasn't too interested in the affairs of Lucis and its wars, but being in Lucis for about four months now there were some news that she couldn't help but overhear.

"It was, Sergeant Farron, it was once. Much changed during the war and the previously brittle bond between Lucis and Tenebrae changed with it. There's some major trust issues now, accompanied with money debts and the case of Lady Stella Fleuret. Corruption within their government has been discovered, mayhap of an heretic order. We are still dealing with the war's aftermaths and so will you, Sergeant."

She nodded slowly, repeating the kings words over and over in her head.

Between all his reasonable information there was only one part that stood out the most that kept poking at her. That name of the lady he mentioned sounded familiar. Hadn't she heard this very name before in passing?

"This isn't precisely what I would call a black op, Sergeant, but I do expect full discretion. This shan't be repeated to anyone." King Regis's tone turned as dark as the underlying warning he barely exhibited.

"Yes, sir."

"All requirements you need will be within that file." The King declared before Lightning would be able to ask. She filtered quickly through the papers, noting that she was to move between 00:00 and 06:00 hours. "Yet, I must ask if you have any questions to your mission?"

Only one that popped immediately into her mind. "I operate at night. Who is to take position of guarding Prince Caelum in such time?"

Regis smiled, one that reached his eyes, the first one she had seen of him today. "It is taken care of."

Lightning rose from her seat, knowing when she was being dismissed when she heard it. "You'll have every detail fully in my reports, sir."

He held up a hand, a single black ring around a digit. "Another thing, Sergeant Farron." The king's voice stilled her and she turned to the him in silence. "Starting first month into the new year, Noctis will attend government meeting following this year, important meetings. I would like if you could remain standby while he is in such closed off spaces for various hours at a time."

"I shall, Your Majesty."

When the king, monarch and sovereign rose from his seat, the two musicians stopped playing, clearly they had been paying attention throughout the whole time. As soon as the music halted, the door to the solar was opened by a Nimphus, waiting until Lightning was through and Regis Caelum entirely finished his business with her. "Let it be known, Sergeant, that I do trust you. I wouldn't have asked you on this assignment nor allowed you to keep your position beside my son for so long if I didn't."

Lightning took it as a compliment, one that wasn't bestowed on just anyone. She saluted as she left, as she always did when she left her superiors. "Thank you, sir."

King Regis only smiled for her once more, nodding her off. "May the light guide you, Sergeant Farron."

-§-

King Regis the CXIII was a monarch well liked between his subjects. To his face, it was said he was a wise king, a just king. Behind closed doors, they blamed him for the cold war and the crisis that raged through the country for many years. Every powerful figure has his set of enemies, and the Minister of Cornelia may be one of them.

Seymour Guado wasn't born in Cornelia, a city to the far east that was close to the border of Solheim, but the people had elected him to be in the position. Being the minister of the city, he had been summoned to the King's palace for the First Congress that took place every January of every year. It was when the king would meet with all his subjects that helped him rule the country and they would discuss the plans of the coming year. This would be King Regis's last First Congress, one that by tradition, Noctis wasn't allowed to attend. Since the prince wasn't an anointed lord of the state, his presence wasn't permitted. Once he's crowned king and sovereign, it would be another bureaucratic event to his already packed schedule of dull political events.

Seymour had a reputation for being an arrogant entitled asshole with an attitude that regarded everyone beneath him. His son, Caius Ballad, wasn't any hair better.

The day the two of them were to arrive at the Caelum palace, it was a parade of bullshittery that had everyone rolling their eyes. Apparently Seymour thought himself important enough to come in a train of seven black cars, six of them filled with security to provide for his safety. As if someone would actually go through the trouble of assassinating someone as insignificant as Seymour Guado.

Noctis stood beside his father the king in the attending hall, welcoming the Minister of Cornelia as was proper. The man pretty much blew inside like a whirlwind, dressed in an impeccably expensive suit, his long opaque hair sleeked back and a slim rim of sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. Even though there wasn't much sun outside and he was now in-doors.

He grinned smoothly, opening his arms wide as if he wanted to embrace them. "King Regis, Your Majesty!" He bowed with an exaggerated grace, his voice too high pitched and as pleasant as broken glass. "It has been too long. I am so honored to be in your magnanimous presence once again."

"Lord Guado, it has indeed been long." Regis reached out to take one of the Minister's hands and he exuberated a smile as if it meant that it wasn't nearly long enough. "I trust you remember my son, crown prince Noctis Lucis Caelum."

Seymour landed his dark eyes on the Caelum heir. "Ah, the young prince." He bowed once again with a sweep of his arms. "It's also an honor to see you once more, Your Grace. I heard you helped saving the kingdom and I congratulate you on your success."

Noctis had practically liberated the country singlehandedly, but there had to be a sense of modesty to him. "Why thank you, my lord."

Seymour's grin widened eerily. "May you recall my own son as well, Your Majesty, Your Grace?"

Noctis couldn't hide his grimace even if he tried. He should have known. Because wherever Seymour went, Caius Ballad went also.

Father and son couldn't be more alike. Maybe not by physical looks, but the two of them shared characteristics so identical, corrupted and pompous, Seymour couldn't be any more of a proud father. They were both arrogant bastards who thought too highly of themselves over everyone and everything.

As expected, Caius followed his father into the attending hall with less flair but still as if he owned the whole damn castle. His spine was ramrod straight, his mouth unflinching. He was, just as his father, dressed in some designer suit that complimented the color of his eyes. His long hair was messily styled, a shade of uncheerful violet that went hand-in-hand with his equally dark persona. A sly smirk grew on Caius's face as he approached the men, coming to stand toe to toe and eye to eye with Noctis, both of them of a same height.

He first acknowledged his king and sovereign, and bowed curtly to him. To Noctis however, there was a clear act of defiance that could get Caius thrown into prison for disrespected a Caelum. Frustrated, but able to withhold a glare, Noctis crooked a weak smile at him.

King Regis made a sound. "Indeed, Caius, you have grown into such a fine young man."

"Yes, he did. Just like his father." Lord Guado said in a tone sugary sweet. "Of course, I see that Your Grace Prince Noctis has changed quite himself."

It wasn't exactly a compliment, one that didn't escape their notice.

Noctis wasn't about to return the quip. There used to be a saying that goes, if you didn't have something nice to say… _don't say anything at all._

Ever mindful of courtly manners, King Regis gave Noctis a subtle nudge to mind his own as well, so Noctis was forced to respond. "It's… a pleasure to see you once again, Lord Guado." He said begrudgingly.

The sarcasm didn't pass by Seymour either. He merely took off his pristine white gloves and sighed delicately. "Oh, I have such a thirst, I would have thought we'd be offered a refreshment by now. You should really look into your staff, Your Majesty if they can't work accordingly."

The king kept his reaction well smothered as he spoke kindly. The prince wasn't such an expert. "We will all be waited upon within the hall, Lord Seymour. Most of the household have been prepping, knowing of your arrival here."

Seymour only checked his manicured nails. "I suppose nothing will be served until everyone has arrived."

The corner of the king's lips lifted. "Everyone already has. You are the last one, Lord Guado."

The minister of Cornelia paused a moment, his lilac eyes widening but for a fraction. He laughed behind the back of his hand. "Ah. Interesting people always arrive fashionably late." He laughed some more, false and high. "I do not have the boldness to tell you that you have arrived at occasions quite a bit over the minute yourself, Your Highness."

If he meant it as a joke, no one but he himself laughed. Only his son, Caius, humored him with a smirk of his own.

"Thankfully, with every meeting of the state, I am punctual." King Regis didn't let the man react and continued on. "Let us proceed this way, Lord Guado. They are awaiting us." He led them towards the closest door on their right.

Caius only followed them like a shadow, stuck to his father like crazy glue. Noctis didn't move an inch, neither did he say anything to Caius, knowing that his father would in a second or two.

And he did. "Unfortunately, this is a closed meeting, Lord Seymour." The king shot a pointed look at Seymour's tall son. "Alas, young Mr. Ballad cannot join us."

Seymour's expression soured. "Yes, of course, Your Highness. I'm sure my son can be attended in the meantime somewhere else." Surely he was expecting for his son to join them as well to brag more about him to the other lords. He should have known better, no appointed lord of the government was allowed within. And if even Noctis was permitted, then Caius Ballad certainly was too. It was a general rule by now.

Noctis nearly laughed if it weren't for his father's next words. "I'm certain Noctis can be a good host and happily engage Mr. Ballad in a tour through the house. You used to attend the same school once, if I recall correctly. You can reacquaint with each other after all these years."

Noctis and Caius shared a glance so charged with menace, they were actually surprised their fathers didn't mention upon it. Like his father, Caius was a picture of gentlemanly behavior. "It would be a pleasure."

"My ass." The prince muttered. The only time Noctis wanted to reacquaint with Caius Ballad is if he was threatened at gunpoint. And even then he would rather consider taking the shot than being in the same room as Caius Ballad.

If King Regis heard the comment Noctis grumbled under his breath, he merely brushed it aside. "Why don't you start the round at the Peristylium and follow the route from there. I'm sure Mr. Ballad would be delighted with the view."

With a careless shrug on Noctis's side, the two pair of men split ways, leaving Noctis alone with Caius Ballad.

It was quiet for a long time, where the men did nothing but seize the other up with an angry glint in their eyes. The tension in the air grew thick and malevolent, and could have been cut with a knife.

Caius was the first person who broke through the quietness and hostility. "It's been quite some time since we last met."

If Noctis remembered correctly Caius and his father were at the banquette fundraiser where he was present at as well, that took place less than a month ago. Fortunately, they didn't meet each other eye to eye then. "It's been about two years, I believe?"

The last time they couldn't avoid each other's presence had been about two years ago, at some kind of military base. It wasn't something Noctis wanted to remember; that all had been before the invasion and he was still with Stella at the time.

A shadow shifted behind Noctis, a presence so quiet it nearly escaped his notice. Lightning Farron's steps were unheard on the floor and she kept out of vision for the time being. He assumed she wanted to analyze Caius Ballad, and if he was her, he'd stab Caius on sight. He wondered if Ballad was even aware of her presence yet, but that was doubtful. He wasn't that good.

"I think it was about two and a half years, but who is certain? I've been too busy to notice with my father and earning my diploma a few years in advanced." Caius smirked. "And what have you been doing?"

Noctis shrugged. "Oh, just liberated Lucis of all threats of war. No big deal."

Caius smirk shrunk. "So I've heard. As well as dealing with traitors such as Stella Fleuret, did you not?"

A part of Noctis's heart ripped so swiftly at her name, he physically recoiled. His tongue formed into a knot within the second and he had nothing to say in return, but to try and regain his emotions in check.

"It would have been such a task." Caius commented off hand, pretending as if he didn't know the effect that Stella Fleuret had on Prince Caelum. He, too, had heard the rumors of the Lady Fleuret and what her role was in the war. No one knew the specifics, but the tittle-tattle of town was that she was one of the main reasons why the other countries could have invaded so easily, led by Idola Eldercapt, by the betrayal of Tenebrae. Everyone knew Stella Fleuret was from Tenebrae's most prestigious and powerful family. It is not hard to figure out that Stella Fleuret is Noctis Caelum's weakness, with what had been between them afore. "I was told I was going to get a tour. This way, yes?"

Caius did not wait for Noctis and just took his own path towards the southern door, since the door that faced north was the one their fathers passed through. Caius had never before been in the Caelum castle and yet he roamed the corridors as if he was born in it. It turns out that the inside was as ghastly and gothic as the exterior of the palace suggested. Everything was void of color, save for ivory and ebony, with some silver and some gold. Even the ornaments around were of black glass or white porcelain.

Mr. Ballad found himself into the Monarch Chamber soon, the most famous room of the Caelum castle. It was always on television, especially when they aired documentaries of the Lucii crowns of the past. It was certainly one of the most enrapturing rooms the of the realm. There were statues gods and angels, paintings on the ceilings of a holy landscape, and walls made of darkened marble with swirls of gold. Legend has it, an ancient Caelum king sprinkled magical crystal dust into the very walls, forever protecting the kings and queens who were crowned in this very chamber after him.

In the middle of it all, raised four steps from the evened ground, was the famous throne, two of the most powerful chairs in the kingdom. One was the true throne, entirely made of solid black wood, with a diamond encrusted Grim Reapers whose wings were open for flight, and the Scythe of Death made of a stone akin to crystal, around the back of it. The cushioned seat was of crimson velvet, another Reaper stamped in the middle of it. The second seat was less impressive, though the Angel of Death of the Caelum was not missing either, meant for the king or queen's consort.

Surrounding the thrones were channels of water, said to be pure and blessed holy water, flowing from the hands of the marble angels against the walls. What little light that was permitted into the throne room from the arched stained glass windows, reflected on the water, that, in turn, shone brightly on the allegedly crystal dust and swirls of gold in the walls.

The whole place felt ancient, stuck in time; unchanged in centuries upon centuries, surviving wars, plagues, rebellions, famine and family feuds.

To be honest, Caius was quick to leave the place, wandering through the hallways instead.

There hung huge tapestries or paintings of dead Caelum royalties of yore on some walls, the only thing of color in the entire palace. Their cold blue eyes followed Caius as he passed them through the corridors and under their gazes he felt a shiver running down his spine. They looked at him as if he was an intruder, unwelcome here, even if their harsh expressions never again changed in the drawings. These were the king and the prince's own ancestors, Caius mused grittily. They seemed to be all dark of hair and blue of eye, every shade from sapphire to indigo. The sizes of such paintings varied of each era, but the most grandest ones were, remarkably, of Caelum queens. They were quite impressive, if Caius was honest. They were bright of color and dressed in fur, and cloth of gold, silk, satin or silver. There was even one painting of a queen – Caius had no idea who she was – its size was twice Caius's height of all oil-based paint on canvas. He didn't stay nearby much to study her, for even her likeness unsettled him, but he spotted a few words down on the painting in Latin; _Intus Mihi Vires,_ it wrote in a hand clearly hundreds of years out of style.

The point of their little wander through the castle was for Noctis to give Caius Ballad a proper tour through the house, but the prince didn't very much show Caius anything. All the exquisite ballroom and libraries were closed off from Caius's view and that was exactly the way Noctis liked it. That was, as if by some miracle, Caius found the actual glass doors that led straight to the courtyard garden.

The young master Ballad paused in front of the glass doors, gazing through the frozen park beyond.

"This is the Peristylium park." Noctis stated drily when Caius didn't seem to move anywhere. It wasn't so much a park than a courtyard garden, smack in the middle between the walls of the Caelum castle.

The Peristylium park was his mother's favorite place, Noctis remembered vaguely, and it has always been off limits to everyone save for those with the Caelum blood and its specific pointed gardeners. It was sacred ground to the royal family and the last Noctis wanted was the vile Caius Ballad besmirching it with his presence.

Caius frowned. "Superb view." It more than a slight of a comment; you couldn't exactly see anything. Every inch was covered with a thick layer of snow.

"It is." Noctis couldn't help himself with his sarcastic retort in return.

Caius judged the round garden to what the Caelum prince titled the Peristylium park quite lacking. The stone fountains seemed unimpressive, there were only two very thin pale trees over the entire place and it overall seemed exceedingly small. He could honestly say that their own greenery back home was much more splendid than this pathetic patch.

He presumed with his own tour throughout the castle, sending the princeling a grimace that he wasn't entirely satisfied, until a silhouette of a white-and-brown cloth drew his attention from the corner of his eye. There was a motion beyond Prince Caelum's shoulder that held his gaze and prevented Caius Ballad from moving. Half wondering what was keeping Caius from wondering any further, Noctis swiftly turned, following his companions stare.

Lightning had shifted her weight against the wall, as she was wont to do when she was bored with the situation. She had her arms crossed and her eyes were concentrating through the very windows into the courtyard, mostly because she wasn't particularly interested in either Prince Noctis or this Caius Ballad, neither in their conversations – whatever little they had. If she hadn't had to keep a lookout on the young king-to-be, she wouldn't have bothered to even be here. Alas, her duty required such of her, and she was stuck following these two until one of them left.

She had been pointedly ignoring them so far, keeping her step soft as she followed behind them, but the sudden weight of their eyes on her, notified her that something was amiss. Both men were looking straight at her, one more impassive than the other and the stranger even with a mild surprising fascination.

That smoothly melted away into a confident smirk as Caius regarded her even closer. "Hello," He addressed Lightning in a huskier, deeper voice than when he spoke to the heir of the throne. "I did not see you there sooner, quite shameful really. I am Ballad, Caius Ballad. May I ask who you are?"

Noctis was completely flabbergasted. So he _didn't_ see her sooner? What brought this even on? "That's just my bodyguard. She's –"

"I did not remember questioning you anything." Ballad's purple hues flashed strictly. "I asked _her_."

Bewildered, Noctis stood agape. Was Caius Ballad seriously inquiring after the soldier? Noctis blinked stupefied at the two of them.

If anything, Lightning was just as surprised as Noctis, only she hid it better. Her tongue still felt like a deadweight when she finally, more out of shock than anything, quietly uttered her name. "Lightning Farron."

This was Noctis's Caelum's bodyguard? He had heard of her existence in passing, but he never expected this… warrior goddess.

Caius walked up to her, making the gesture to shake her hand. Lightning moved slowly, not entirely sure if she should take it, but she wasn't apt to be impolite to strangers – especially not strangers clearly in acquaintance of the king. He took her hand, slipped her fingers into his palm before whispering a kiss over her knuckles.

"Enchanté." The smile Ballad send her was as slick as an eel. "Tell me, what is such a lovely woman such as yourself doing in such an austere place like this?"

"I am Prince Caelum's appointed bodyguard." If she was impressed with Caius's beguiling, then she didn't return the favor. Her voice remained flat when she spoke to him.

A few paces beside them, Noctis couldn't believe what he was hearing. Caius Ballad and Lightning Farron, talking to one another? Did he just miss something? One minute he and Caius were having some kind of faux-friendly interaction and the next Ballad had gone to… to – dare he say _flirt_ with his bodyguard. Lightning Farron, Sergeant _Lightning Farron_ of all people. The woman is as approachable like a lioness on the hunt.

That did not stop Caius Ballad one bit. Boldly he exclaimed his admiration for her and if she was in any way affected by his flirting, then she didn't show it. She remained unsmiling, she didn't try to keep his eye on her continuously. She didn't reveal to be in any way attracted to Ballad.  
In a way that was too strange to admit, Noctis was relieved that she wasn't. He didn't want to think on the why he was glad she wasn't encouraging Caius, but he was.

Yet whenever their tall purple-hued guest looked at the Cocoonian soldier, Noctis's stomach clenched a little. He didn't like that stare of Ballad's, he didn't like the way Ballad smiled at Lightning, in fact, he didn't like Caius Ballad and everything he did. Lightning didn't reveal anything. Neither her facial expression nor her body language betrayed a single thought, but it was in her eyes. Noctis had seen a distant contempt in her glance over the entire course of her stay here in Lucis, and they were vastly different to the almost cool regard she had for Caius. Her eyes were a clear vibrant blue, aloof enough that was typically to her character, but still enticing enough that could steal any man's breath.

Probably Caius Ballad's breath, Noctis thought with a mental growl.

They made their way through the castle, Caius no longer paying any of his attentions to the architecture or design of the palace around him. He was wholly immersed by the prince's bodyguard, who startlingly allowed Caius's… _friendliness_. They came upon one of the castle's exit that would led them to the open park surrounding the palace, and though it was cold outside, Caius still insisted on a stroll through the area with Lightning at his side.

Naturally, there weren't any flowers this time of the year and all the trees were bald and bare of leafs, and any bushes around were prickly and unattractive. The gardens always were bleak in the winter months and the only colorful beings there, happened to be Caius Ballad and Lightning Farron. One pink, the other purple.

 _Tch_ , Noctis scoffed with a silent sneer. They were practically a couple made in rainbow heaven.

* * *

a **m /** b r **o/** s **i** **a**

by

SWEET. CR **A** ZY-DRAMAQUEEN

 **ξ** Caue quicquam incipias quod paeniteat postea **ξ**

episode **VII**

" _I can handle it._ " ~ Noctis Lucis Caelum

* * *

No longer was Noctis the host among them. Caius took point with Lightning beside him, constantly talking to her. The prince followed the two silently, not all too happy himself, except for the amount of times Lightning shot a look over her shoulder to see if he was still there. She was, after all, his bodyguard. She would never neglect her mission like that.

 _Good girl,_ Noctis couldn't help the vicious smile when he saw that Caius noticed the many times that the Sergeant glanced backwards to him. Ballad unsuccessfully tried to flatter Lightning with compliments to keep her attentions on him. Cheesy compliments too, if you asked Noctis.

He started telling Lightning how beautiful she was compared to the garden, the sky, the sun, even beyond the divinity of goddess Etro herself. None of those shallow flatteries cracked Lightning's shell though. Apparently, she wasn't the kind of gal that would fall for any of Caius's lines, and she hardly responded to any of them. And most definitely not to the ones that claim her beauty was greater than Etro's.

Noctis was all supercilious and disgusted behind them. Caius knew nothing, the fool. As if he'd ever seen Etro, except for her inaccurate likeness in statues and pictures. Clearly Ballad was lying straight to the soldier's face. He had hardly been more than ten minutes in acquaintance with her and already she was the most gorgeous thing to him? He barely knows her, he had never seen her at her best. He should have been here, the evening before Christmas, the day when Lightning saved those children from a nasty scolding because they had broken a vase. The hallway was decorated with twinkling lights that glowed all around her and her eyes shined the warmest green. Then when she smiled… Caius had missed _that!_

"It had turned much colder than I expected." A puff of misty breath smoked every time Caius exhaled. "Perhaps we should return, lest you start to freeze." He addressed Lightning, for he had long since ignored Noctis.

Lightning shrugged. "I don't think the temperature dropped all too much."

Prince Caelum silently called Caius a wimp for it. The weather wasn't as bad as it could have been, and surely Lightning had been through worse conditions that this, as well as Noctis had. Today was like a chilly breeze.

Being the gallant gentleman Caius thought that he was, he took off his suit jack to drape it over Lightning's shoulders. "Here, you shouldn't catch a cold."

Noctis was sure Lightning wouldn't accept it, that she would take it off her and throw it back in Ballad's face, but she didn't. Instead she – Etro be good – she _kept_ it. He had been ready to be amused to see Caius's face if Lightning shrugged the cloth off of her and let his designer suit jacket drop to the ground, but she did no such thing. In fact, she only eyed the jacket then softly said "thank you," that completely threw Noctis off. What exactly was going on here?!

Caius grew a jubilant smirk, as if he won a prize with her gratitude. The look he send Noctis afterwards was condescending and showed the enormity of his ego. It only crossed the prince more.

Noctis had never wished for time to press forward as much as he was today. He was getting sick and tired of Ballad's smiles in order to woo Sergeant Farron, who didn't nearly appear to be as fascinated by him as Caius hoped. The crown prince liked that. At the very least, it proved she wasn't an easy target and therefore, would never fall for Ballad's cheesy flirtations.

But she didn't nearly look as appalled with Caius either. That information quieted Noctis and brought a bad taste in his mouth. She was sincere whenever Caius Ballad spoke to her. She even easily answered any of the questions he proposed. Noctis remembered a time he had to push her to politely respond to the inquiries of Noct's friends, when she first met them. She wasn't as opposed to Caius as she was with any of them, and that displeased Noctis beyond his comprehension.

He moodily followed them as they proceeded with their tour onwards inside the castle, where the roseate bodyguard finally passed the jacked back to its owner. Caius smiled slickly, and took the object in a manner that made his fingers brush over Lightning's hand.  
The whole gesture was purposely done and Noctis nearly glowered at them. The worst part of it all was Lightning. If she minded the contact, she sure as hell didn't let him know about it.

Noctis _did_ mind, though. A lot.

Thankfully, the First Congress was over before evening hit in, saving the prince more torturous hours with Caius Ballad under the same roof. He would have stayed over for servings if that had been the case, and who knows, Noctis had to sit by as he invited Lightning for a candlelight dinner or something as lame.  
When Lord Seymour Guado appeared, Ballad excused himself, more so to Sergeant Farron than to the heir, to join his father. The prince tried not to glare at the back of his head as he retreated, but Noct couldn't smoothen his expression fast enough.

Lord Seymour was elated to see his son again and his purple-haired offspring quickly whispered something in his father's ear. Immediately Seymour's eyes flicking in Noctis's general direction, or specifically to the Cocoonian sergeant. Seymour's lavender gaze racked up then down Lightning's form, before the corner of his lips curled up into a sly smirk. He turned to Caius saying something Noctis knows not what, but whatever it was, it looked suspiciously like an approval.

Ballad was returning his way back to Lightning, at the same time that King Regis found his own son. "It appears that there are positive prospects in the future of Lucis."

Noctis blinked at his father, then quickly at his bodyguard, whom he didn't want to lose out of sight. "I suppose there is. This was the earliest you have ever finished the congress." Caius was standing in front of his bodyguard now and they were talking. Noctis was in a distance a bit too far to hear what was being said.

As long as his father was speaking to him, he couldn't focus on them anyway. "With the war behind us, there isn't nearly as much conflict to discuss about as was in the congress of the past."

Ballad handed a small card over to Noct's bodyguard before he took his leave with a bow. She nodded in return, but whether or not she graced Caius with one of her rare smiles, Noctis couldn't tell.

"Any issues I should know about that did take all your time?" The prince said, as to not seem obvious that he wasn't all too invested in what happened in the First Congress at the moment.

Regis met his son's eyes. One pair darker of color than the other. "Money."

At that, Noctis grimaced. "Of course."

When all the lords took their leave, it was King and Prince Caelum that bid them off, as was appropriate. However, Noctis hadn't been so much relieved as when Seymour Guado and his despicable son finally left in their train seven of cars.

With an all too pompous smirk that was supposedly to appear smooth was directed at Lightning Farron, Caius Ballad stepped into the car after his father. At this point Noctis couldn't be more appeased that they were leaving. King Regis stood tall and dark besides his son, his face as stern and unsmiling as Noctis felt. The King nodded a sign of goodbye to both Seymour and his unnecessary row of cars until they drove off.

Noctis glanced at his father as they were making their way back into the castle. "And how did really it go?" He asked the monarch while they walked through the palace's hallways. Behind them, the soft click of his bodyguard's boots rang through the air as she followed them.

Regis looked uncertain. "As well as it could go while in the company of Lord Guado in tow." That meant it went exhausting. Noctis could relate. "I'll tell you how it went, in about a few minutes back in my solar."

Noctis halted, shifted his weight and dared a look over his shoulder. "Maybe tomorrow, father. I think I've had enough politics for today."

"As a king, there will never be a time for too much politics. However, there is such thing as too much Seymour Guado and his son for a day." Regis sends him a smirk that was akin to Noctis's own.

With their own nods of adieu, the two of them parted ways and Noctis was completely left alone with Sergeant Lightning Farron on his heels.

They were going back towards the prince's chambers in silence, until Noctis couldn't keep the silence anymore and broke it by addressing Lightning. "You got along with Caius Ballad quite well." He slowed his pace, automatically making the proximity between them smaller.

She, in turn, halted her step which made him look at her just in time to see her narrow her lime blue eyes at him. With her arms already crossed, it seemed like she wasn't going to answer.

She did, however. "He's… decent." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Noctis snorted out loud. Decent, sure. _As if._ "Sure he is. Why did you even take his jacket?"

"Because it was rude not to." She caught his skeptic chuckle and that earned him a cutting stare. "You've got a problem?"

 _Maybe. Sort of. Yes._ "No, not at all. You… you just don't know half about Caius Ballad."

She raised an eyebrow at his tone, which implied that he did not want her to have any acquaintance with Caius Ballad. "And I need you to decide that for me, why?"

The young heir resumed his walking and half-heartedly replied to her. He didn't really want to talk to her about whatever relationship she might form with the dastardly Caius Ballad, but a part of him protested completely to the thought of the two of them on any friendly terms. "Hey, it's just a warning for how he's like."

She fell into step with him, not deeming the conversation done until she wanted it to. "And what exactly is he like that I need to heed your warning?"

Oh, Noctis could think up a few. Caius Ballad was selfish, possibly dangerous, evil, corrupted, evil, traitorous, evil, disloyal, evil, a liar, evil, wicked, evil, manipulating, evil, treacherous, and, not to mention, _evil_.

He opted to keep it short. "He's… just not a good person."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"That's why I'm just warning you. But I would hate to say I told you so." Was she seriously contemplating to even get close to Caius Ballad? The same awful Caius Ballad?

Her lips curled into a scowl. "I don't remember asking your opinion."

"I'm just saying."

She wasn't sure about his attitude. In a way he looks like he was opposed to the entire notion of Caius being friendly with her. And she in return. "You shouldn't. Why do you even care?"

"I don't." Somehow, that tasted like a lie. "You're free to be interested in Caius Ballad if you want. No one's stopping you."

Except that he _did_ want to stop her. Sergeant Lightning Farron couldn't be in any contact with someone as foul as Ballad. Compared to him, she was too good-hearted and nice to associate herself with Caius Ballad.

And yes, he did just maybe admit she wasn't that too bad of a person, if you cared enough to look through her hard persona. But Caius Ballad and Lightning Farron? It was not a combination he ever wished to see happening. Not if he could do something about it.

However, Sergeant Farron had already proved to do whatever she pleases, with or without his objection in the matter. He already assumed she had a low opinion of him, and if he just went around commanded what she should or shouldn't do with people – Caius Ballad or no – like some overbearing royalty, they wouldn't grow any better of it. She took no bullshit from no one and that neither did she takes any from him.

They reached the prince's private chambers and Lightning did a quick visual sweep about the living area, before turning around on her heel to face Noctis. They stared at each other for a while, with empty words hanging in between them. Noctis didn't know what to think of it, and she looked like she was contemplating things in her mind herself, until she eventually came to a decision.

She raised her chin and her jade green eyes were sure. "I'll take your warning into consideration." She said.

It came as a surprise on the prince's part. He really thought that she would brush off what he was trying to tell her. He kind of thought to himself that she wasn't even remotely listening to him, but she pleasantly proved him wrong.

"Please, do." He nodded, with something akin to a smile. Maybe she wanted to return it, because her features softened for him, but she walked away towards her appointed room before she did so.

-§-

When Lightning met Noctis one bright January afternoon, in a more casual outfit than was his norm, she knew it was Wednesday. He liked to choose the middle of the week to meet his weekly quota of practice, whether that be in the morning, past midday or evenings. It was of the upmost importance to keep his powers honed, and he disciplined himself upon it strictly.

Lightning was always fascinated in the practice sessions of the prince. Whether he trained with his comrades or all alone, she always agreed to herself that it was a sight to behold.

She had seen him train before, prior to their mock-battle a few months ago. Back then the prince remained solely to stamina exercise to keep himself fit. She wasn't sure if he purposely kept his powers a secret to have some sort of element of surprise during their clash – that saying if he was hoping for a fight between the two of them in the first place. Perhaps he did, and Lightning ought to punch him for it. Or maybe he hadn't trust her enough to show her his true skills, which was understandable. Lightning didn't like it, but she could understand why he did. Now that the cat was out of the bag, he no longer held back.

She noticed Prince Noctis preferred longer sessions with his friends, but more often than not they weren't around as much as he would like. When they were, they worked together seamlessly; always prepared to be a helpful advantage to another and together they improved their skills. In turn, it also reminded Lightning of a precious lesson. She would take this manner of training for when she returned back home to the Guardian Corps. There they were trained as individuals, to survive on their own and hone that mentality until it was their first instinct. That was exactly how Lightning also maneuvered during their first days as L'Cie, but as she came to learn, they accomplished their goals sooner if they worked as a team, as one. The new generation of soldiers at the Guardian Corps needed a new life lesson.

Wednesday was the day the Caelum heir made it a habit to train by himself, if his schedule allowed it. He took to the underground training base by himself, utilizing his magical power that still left Lightning puzzled. She would keep watch over him, as the King and sovereign ordered her to do, by standing by the left corner of the base, out of the way of the prince but always near. Watching him and how he moved as if he was in battle, and captured by the amount of crystal dust lingering in the air every time he pulled a weapon. Whenever he threw a javelin at a target, he warped towards it. He literally disappeared from one spot to appear at the other, wherever he had aimed his blades.

She wanted to know exactly how he used this magic and why shards of crystal floated through the air whenever he made use of his magic. One part of her was curious to know, eagerly having the questions on the tip of her tongue and ask the prince to spill all his secrets. On the other hand, it was not her place to pry. She had always prided herself that she never mingled in someone else's business, and that part of her told her that it doesn't matter. The Caelum and their crystal secrets were exactly that; secrets. She had no business finding out what those were.

But nothing raptured her attention as much as his eyes. Just like the first time she saw it happening, the cobalt blue that she was all too used to by now, discolored and bled a crimson so fierce it completely stilled her breath. His brow was furrowed in pure concentration when he pulled a sword from that crystal wall only he could see. She followed the strain of his muscles when gathered up the strength to throw a javelin and was completely fascinated with the glint of the figures within his swords.

He always had a particular pace he kept up with, and it was a fast one at that, but none of his sessions were as extensive and vigorous as when he was with his companions.

Such as it was today, where all four of them met up at the underground base and decided to practice together, knowing that they too needed to keep on par with their prowess. Not just separately, but also together. Surprisingly, Cor Leonis joined them, not having an entire full day with his comrades since the war ended. He thought it was time to see his young prince practice again and they all agreed they would like to train with their old friend.

Cor Leonis send a very cooled stare in Lightning's direction, probably not excited about her presence whilst they trained, but Noctis just started his usual warm-up without pause and Leonis did no more than join them.

Eventually their sparring became relentless, so vigorous in fact both Prompto and Gladiolus shrugged off their vest – one remaining in his flimsy white shirt, the other bare back – and they continued one without pause. One especially ruthless in their session was Lord Commander Cor, who was mercilessly pushing the prince to his boundaries. He made each of the prince's comrades attack Noctis one by one, or sometimes, all simultaneously.

Apparently, the prince's training has been really lacking.

"Keep up that breath!" Cor ordered as Ignis kept attacking Noctis with a shiny onyx katana. "Keep all your senses open from every angle."

At that moment there was a shot right from behind Noctis, as Prompto shot fodder bullets at the prince's back. A shield of invisible force stopped the harmless bullets, a fresh batch of crystal dust exploding on impact.

Noctis hadn't been expecting Gladiolus from his side and he managed to ram the prince to the side.

Cor sounded rougher than usual. "Pay attention to your surroundings, Young Grace! Again."

The future king groaned loudly.

"Anew, since your training has been lacking lately."

"Yeah," Gladiolus sputtered, panting himself and obviously quite excited. "You need to be in tip-top shape. Don't want another Stella case hap-" He cut himself short as soon as these words escaped his mouth, already berating himself for letting himself slip.

But it was too late. They all went still as if they were frozen mid-air, a silence settling so thick, it nearly sucked all the air from the base. It roused Lightning's attention, raising an eyebrow at the men who went uncharacteristically quiet. Gladiolus Amicitia had this wide-eyed helpless look on his face. Ignis Scientia had his back towards Lightning, but she could tell his shoulders were rigid, even more so than regularly. Prompto Argentum was at a distance away and not moving an inch, mostly staring at Noctis with a certain look. Lord Commander Cor was glaring at Gladiolus in turn, his lips pressed into a thin line.

Gladiolus bit his lip. "Noct… Noctis, I'm-"

"No." Noctis cut him off harshly. He straightened himself, the floating swords disappearing altogether but the red hue was still visible in his irises. "It doesn't matter."

His voice was hooded though, a pitch to it that was unusual to Lightning's ears.

The taller Amicitia fellow only swallowed thickly, suddenly trying to stammer out an apology. "I'm–I didn't mean to…"

"Whatever, okay?!" Noctis snapped, the tension skyrocketing palpably in the underground base. No one moved for the entirety of a solid minute, where they all stood looking stiffly and secluded from Noctis, who kept his eyes cast to the ground for the time. When he did glance up, he sported a glare fiercer than ever before. When he turned that glare in Prompto's direction, the blond jumped a little. Noctis nodded once, speaking through clenched teeth. "Let's just continue on."

Prompto complied hesitantly, raising his gun simultaneously with Ignis performing a surprise attack that the prince blocked easily. And they proceeded with where they left off, leaving Lightning completely puzzled in her corner of the base with what just had happened. She didn't understand what went wrong. One moment they were completely at ease with their training, the next they were cautiously standing around Noctis Caelum looking peevish.

What did Gladiolus do? It was enough to vex the young princeling, for now it seemed his entire attitude took a bend for the worst. He said that it did not matter, but Lightning eyed the way he fought now; the manner of his offence was feistier, his slashes more powerful and his expression more set in frustration than concentration. What was said apparently _did_ matter to Prince Noctis.

Lightning wondered and wondered, trying to recall what they were saying over the sounds of clashing blades and shotgun firing. Did Gladiolus Amicitia offend the Caelum heir somehow? Did he hit Noctis wrongly where he wasn't supposed to?

She wasn't musing it for long because the prince quit the exercise session shortly thereafter, where the air between the group of comrades remained awkward amongst them. For once they didn't joke around, or babble on about some stupid subject like they were wont to do when they were together. What Gladiolus had caused, it had a lasting effect on them all. Whereas they would customarily continue hanging out together after such a training, this time the otherworldly silence stretched and stretched, until they separated with but a single word.

The situation was so idiosyncratic to Lightning, that as soon as the friends quietly departed, she fell but one step behind Prince Noctis. "Something wrong?" She asked, keeping her voice as natural and unsuspicious as she could manage.

The mindset Noctis was completely emerged in, was dark and full of memories that haunted him, the unexpected sound of his bodyguard's question piercing through all of them like sunlight during a hurricane.

He paused but for a single heartbeat, eying her from head to heel as if surprised that she was near him, before he remembered himself and proceeded to his chambers.

"Nothing." His reply came like a notion that he didn't want to talk about it and she should be silent.

She wasn't. "That didn't look like nothing. What's wrong?"

His fists clenched. "I already told you, it was nothing." He seemed to be in a bad temper already and he picked up his pace.

Lightning followed him easily, her heels clicking on the marble floor with each hastened step. "That wasn't your usual behavior."

The prince snorted. "Like you know about my behavior." She had been here but for what, four months or something? She had already explicitly shown that she didn't care about anything or anyone here in Lucis and suddenly she knows him well enough to pick up any distinctive anomalies in his behavior?

"There's something that Amicitia fellow did that affected all of you in this peculiar state."

"He didn't do anything." In a way, Noctis was taken aback that she noticed it in the first place. Then again, their fallout wasn't that hard to miss. "Forget it."

He couldn't fool her. "Yes, he did."

It wasn't the answer that the prince wanted to hear, because he turned so sharply on her that it nearly startled Lightning, making him standing a bit too close to her as he hissed in her face, "Then why don't _you_ tell me what happened, since you seem to know better and then leave me _alone_."

Not being used getting snarled at, Lightning backed away immediately, her footsteps silent. "Right."

She let him storm off into his chamber, possibly the angriest she has ever seen him as he slammed the door behind him. Something definitely bothered him and that fact strangely bothered her as well, much to her own surprise.

Lightning let the prince cool off in his rooms while she took to a surveillance round, mulling the entire episode over and over in her head, slowly coming to a realization what had effected them all.

-§-

Finely dressed waiters clad in the purple and onyx colors of the house, moved quietly between the guests, balancing plates filled of glasses with golden champagne in one hand. Lightning noted the prince only took one the entire evening, probably out of politeness and refused the rest of all the offers.

The noble guests curtsied and bowed as the heir of the kingdom passed them by and not once did any of them approach the prince out of turn. Obviously the girls giggled and the men whispered, but they remained where they were. All in evening dresses and tuxedos, shiny opera gloves and breast pocket roses, the prince fit right in between the lot of them.

He deserved the night out. After being holed up within the castle for a fortnight, he was in need for a breath of fresh air. However, Lightning hadn't expected to end up here with Prince Noctis, of all places.

Lightning cringed unseeingly at the situation at hand. The darkness of the theater made her job that much harder. For an assassin, it was the opportune place to eliminate a target; with the darkness shrouding them and the center of everyone's attention would be on stage, a person could slip in and out without being seen by anyone. As a bodyguard, this place was a pain in the ass.

When they had taken their leave from the palace about an hour ago, no one even informed Lightning where they were going. Prince Noctis attended so many events and occasions, she decided she wouldn't keep track of them. Noctis moved around in exclusive circles, dined at the glitziest restaurants, went to outrageous soirees and fancy hotspots. She was neither his assistant nor his advisor, so wherever his schedule went, as the prince's personal guardian, she went too.

This little outing, on the other hand, was more compelling than most, but no less irksome. It was the first time Lightning had even stepped a foot into an opera house. She had thought that the prince was going to one of his parties again, considering the building itself was huge, but she had to admit, it exceedingly surpassed the other events he was ought to go. It was a high-class occasion of course, and Prince Noctis was clad in one of his custom-made suits, that made him more dashing than he realized. He had traded his black dress shirt for a white one, breaking his constant all-black attire that he stuck to for quite a while, looking like half a model and half a god.

It seemed that this wasn't the first time that Prince Caelum had visited the opera house, for the very owner came to greet Noctis as if they were already familiar with each other.

"How delightful to have you here again, Your highness." The owner was a stout, spirited man who had very much passed his prime years by now. He had small beady eyes, dark hair that was already turning grey, and when he bowed for the prince, Lightning saw that he had a bald spot on the crown of his head. He did have a kind smile that Noctis seemed to like enough. "We have a brand new piece in schedule, hence why we are so honored with your presence, Your Highness. A review from you would be much appreciated indeed."

The owner, who goes by the name Amarant Steiner, personally led them to the royal boxed seats while talking amiable to the young king-to-be, as Lightning trailed along. She made sure the exits were covered and that an escape route was secured for the prince, should something happen. Which she considerably doubted, but she wouldn't take her chances. She thought the threat to Noctis's life was but imagined, but if the night of the hospital fundraiser proved anything, there were clearly some who bared the prince some ill will.

While Prince Caelum's bodyguard was silently appreciating the fact that at least the building didn't have any windows, the house's own Mr. Steiner chatted away without a single pause. "We have your quarters always reserved, if you have the wish to suddenly stop by, Your Highness. We also have enough seats even if you bring along an entourage. Last time we had the pleasure of receiving the kingdom's heroes with you, Your Highness." Lightning guessed that the 'kingdom's heroes' were Noctis's friends. "May I ask after their good whereabouts, my prince?"

Noctis nodded with a friendly smile. "They have other business to attend. I can assure you, they enjoyed the play immensely last time, Master Steiner."

Somehow, Lightning wasn't sure about that statement. That blond Prompto boy doesn't nearly look like he could sit still for more than five minutes, let alone long enough to enjoy a whole play. It wasn't becoming to say such as that however, and Noctis remembered his courtesies that made him the perfect prince of chivalry.

"Naturally, naturally!" Master Steiner agreed with a humble grin. "I thank them for any compliments they have paid. I do indeed run a full house every end of the week. They, too, are welcome whenever they wish it, or whoever other company you may bring along, Your Highness." That moment the old Master Steiner's small eyes fell on Lightning. "I'm certain that your lady friend here shall enjoy our new play too."

Before Noctis could say another word, Master Steiner bowed sweetly to Lightning with a wave and took her hand. "You are very beautiful, my lady."

There was an awkward pause where no one moved, until Noctis finally regained his senses and cut in between the old man and the soldier. "Ehm – she's not with me. I mean, she is, but we're not together. She's my…" Even now, with her at least being four months into her position, he still had some inclination to admitting this out loud. "She's my bodyguard."

Lightning kept her expression natural. She easily withheld a grimace, simply because she knew the man didn't know any better and he didn't mean to offend anyone. He had his manners in the right place and she wouldn't fault him for that. She pulled her hand back gently, but firmly and Master Steiner only flushed.

For a good solid moment, nothing was said as they just lingered there. The man obviously berating himself for the mistake and Prince Noctis shifting around uncomfortably, but he cleared his throat and was determined to forget the whole deal when he asked if his box remained unchanged.

The owner of the opera house nodded quickly, relieved to let the moment pass. "Ah, we exchanged the furniture to match the new coloring of the hall, Your Highness. And here we are. See for yourself, my prince."

As they stepped onto the box, Lightning scowled immediately. A balcony seat, as she should have known. They had to make it difficult, wouldn't they? They were high enough in the hall to cause a nosebleed yet the theater was fantastically big. The stage was still hidden behind a thick curtain that would open once the play starts. Right beside the stage, in the pit, was the orchestra ready and waiting to get started. The hall itself could easily sit about eight hundred men, if not more.

There were more balcony boxes below and around the walls, but the prince got the most prime one. With angles from all around for a sniping shot, Lightning wasn't sure if the prince should even be here. It was her task to pick up on any unusual behavior though, and no one within eye-sight could shift to shoot Prince Caelum before she would see it.

The theater was filled to the brim, every seat was occupied with a bum and the buzz of all the people talking became a single monotonous sound. As soon as Noctis stepped into view of his box though, half the theater stopped to look at him. Some pointed, one or two tried to wave at him, but most whispered to one another. Noctis merely ignored them and took his seat. Master Amarant Steiner assured him that several refreshments would be brought to him, compliments of the house.

Lightning stuck to the shadows, determined to stand vigil throughout the whole play. She could easily look over the hall from her position, to see if anyone was acting suspicious, but all she saw was that most women in the hall paid more attention to the prince than they would on the play.

The hall darkened, the orchestra started playing and the curtains opened. A women dressed in a toga with long blonde hair and sparkling red lips opened the play by singing her first solo, in such a high vocal tone, Lightning was astonished, instantly mesmerized.

And Noctis was bored. He didn't mind operas, but they took way too long. Too much drama and too much singing besides, that dragged the play on and on for eternity. His father had always made him come once a year, since King Regis owed Master Amarant Steiner a friendship, and they have been visiting this opera house since Noctis was a child. He never particularly liked it.

The woman who opened the play was a pretty young thing, with sultry lips and a voice of an angel's. And still Noctis was bored. He remembered the last time he was here with his friends; Gladiolus was more into the beautiful actresses, Ignis, on the other hand, claimed that he quite favored operas and Prompto… Prompto was so disinterested he decided to sleep through the whole thing.

Noct was much more excited when the free appetizers finally arrived at his box; a blanc white wine that went excellent with the salmon tarts, some crab cakes, stuffed cherry peppers and strawberry bruschetta. He was more interested in the food than what was happening on stage, and pretty damn delicious the food turned out to be. Gladiolus, Noctis knew, would have inhaled it all within the minute if he were here and Prompto would ask for the recipe later to add to his newly restaurant's menu. Ignis would be utterly entertained with the play, as he would be studying the acts, every sentence and all its meanings, because he was a giant nerd like that. It was his passion and Noctis admired him for it, since he could never be bothered to keep up with any such things. It used to be a part of his royal education of course. A prince had to be accomplished in every such subjects, and studying classical plays hundreds of years old was right in there.

The orchestra went into a low tune that made the prince's skin crawl. Two men were om stage this time around and it was obvious one was trying to kill the other. As soon as the fake knife was stabbed into the actor's back, Noctis felt someone shift beside him. When he looked up, he saw it was his tall bodyguard holding her position with her arms lazily crossed, though her stance was leaning slightly forward. If she was doing her duty, then she wasn't doing it right because her eyes were fixated on what was happening on stage.

He had nearly forgotten that she was still standing there, the woman was so quiet. He almost thought she went outside and guard his box from there, since she liked it when she was out of view. Imagine his surprise when he gathered that she was more or less watching the play instead of his hide. It would have never come up to him that she would like theater as much, considering he first thought she wasn't interested in anything at all – the exception being Caius Ballad, and with him even so minimal. She seemed so bland and cold, it wouldn't have been possible for her to enjoy something. He had told her so before.

When his gaze lingered on her for too long, her eyes flicked towards him that appeared more a dark moss green of color in the semi-darkness than its usual blue.

"What?" She stated in a low, yet deadpan tone.

Noctis glanced back down below to the stage before he answered her, an idea popping in his head. "Why don't you take a seat?"

Her response was immediate and frigid. "No."

"Why not?" His whisper was casual, as if he didn't mind it at all that she broke out of her duty, or chose to remain there. "You'd still be doing what you're tasked to do since you'd be right next to me." He even petted the velvet cushioned seat beside him.

She eyed said Amethyst adorned chaises cautiously. "I shouldn't."

That only meant that she did want to. The knowledge startled Noctis. Who would have thought she would consider the notion to look at a play with him? "Just sit down and watch. I never come here anyway, so you should see it while you can."

She stood there, frowning, casting a look at the seat and the actors singing below. After a long moment where Noctis thought she wouldn't take up on his offer, she gingerly sat down. This was as close to Noctis as she ever had been; shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip. Even if the prince was half draped across the chaise and she took to her seat stiffly, looking over the balcony railing to the play.

The play dragged on and on, and Noctis wasn't even looking at it. For some reason he couldn't stop glancing in Lightning Farron's direction, who was completely enraptured with the play. She didn't even seem to sense him constantly staring at her, that's how invested in the play she was. He took this free one-time opportunity to scrutinize her; her rose colored hair was tumbling down her right shoulder and he noticed the two black zigzag leather bands around her upper arm. He wondered if it meant something to her, as well as the silver chain necklace that always hung between her collarbones, whether she held any significant attachment to the jewelry.

When he realized that this time he surmised too much and too long of her, he cleared his throat in order to snap himself out of it. "I didn't know you like operas."

She kept her eyes steadily below. "I've never been to one."

She didn't seem like the type to attend one either. "You never even went to some theatrical play before?"

"Waste of time."

The answer was something so typically her, he could've come to that conclusion himself. And yet, it contradicted her current interest with what was happening on stage. "How come you like this then?"

"I don't." She stayed silent for a moment. "I can't understand what they're saying."

Unwittingly, a smile came to Noctis's lips that he hid behind her. "No one can. These operas are always performed in Latin, the dead language of Lucis. Maybe some people still can, if you study hard enough." Most of these visitors who attended understood what the actors were saying as much as she could. Ignis was highly fluent in Latin though, even more so than Noctis himself.

The pretty blonde woman who started the play was crying over the body of the killed man. While tears were streaming down her cheeks, she sang in a high hollow voice about her grief of her lost love.

The longer Lightning Farron followed the play, the more the tension seemed the drip out of her shoulders as the story progressed. She was truly engrossed with the whole thing and Noctis sipped amused from the wine Master Steiner promised was on the house. While his bodyguard seemed to like the play, the prince had already deemed it too dramatic by far. He dared a glance around the theater, since the soldier wasn't doing it for him, he figured he would check the surroundings himself. Unfortunately, when he looked down at the rest of the visitors, more than a quarter of the female guests were sending him flirty smiling and winks.

The prince sighed. He should be more than used to it by now. Women had been throwing themselves at him all the time. Sometimes he entertained them, sometimes he ignored them, but all of them had stopped after Stella.

Stella.

He didn't want any of it anymore. No woman could catch his interest no longer, not in the way they wanted it to be. So why couldn't they just back off? Couldn't they see he was still mourning the loss of Stella and her love even after a year since her death? Why couldn't they all be indifferent to him? Why couldn't they be like… be like his bodyguard?

He turned his face sideways and slowly eyed her. She was too captivated by now to note that he was fixated on her. Shows that she wasn't as aware of her environment as she made them believe. Even if he wouldn't have chosen her as bodyguard for himself – in fact he wouldn't have taken one _at all_ – he was glad that she wasn't the least bit attracted to him. It would have made her incompetent for this position as his bodyguard if she was, yes. She was, so far, the only woman who was perpetually around his person and didn't want anything from him.

That didn't stop anyone else from thinking that the two of them were _together_ -together though. His friends, long time acquaintances, random rivals from the past, even the owner of this opera house Master Steiner assumed it. He sort of could forgive strangers for thinking that he and the Sergeant from Cocoon were an item, but his friends too? They knew him better than anyone else. They were the only ones in the world who knew what he went through. Stella was still a raw wound and if they understood that, then how had they thought that he would just up and take someone back into his life so easily again? What brought them to that outcome? Just because she shadowed him everywhere and they could see that she is pretty?

He looked straight at Lightning Farron now.

Everyone who has met her and who had the gallant to say it – minus his father – said that she was beautiful one way or another. He remembered furiously disagreeing with Prompto and Gladiolus when they first said so. She was harsh, blunt and relentless, but even hissing and glaring, she had something that drew the eye, he could admit. Maybe it was her long hair that looked soft and feathery, the color of a blossom? Maybe it was her high cheekbones? Or maybe it is the intense look in her eyes? She does have brilliant eyes.

Stella had pretty eyes too. Violet and always warm. Stella was gentle. Stella was soft-spoken. Stella was sweet. Stella… was a traitor and a thief.

_A liar._

His heart ached.

Noctis swallowed the last bit of his wine in one complete gulp and tried to concentrate on the play. But no matter what he did, his eyes seemed to float their way back to the profile of Lightning Farron so close besides him.

The blonde woman on stage was having a duet with the man who at first killed the other actor an hour back into the play. Their voices a smooth an Alto note together and stretching the words of the lyrics until one could indeed not understand a single thing what they were singing of. Noctis didn't even know what the play is about, somehow finding his companion all the more intriguing. He glanced, for the umpteenth time, back at Sergeant Farron. She was really into the show. Maybe he should ask her what this thing was about later.

Noctis popped a strawberry into his mouth that came along with the wine and chewed. The orchestra played a loud and quick pace that demanded all the attention on stage and then everything went quiet. He heard Lightning gasp quietly. She actually gasped. It was more of a sharp inhale of a breath, but it caught Noctis's eye all the same. Her rosy lips were slightly apart, her eyes more widened than was normal. No matter what Noctis did, he couldn't look away from her. It was the first time ever he had seen such an unguarded aspect of her.

The music boomed suddenly and the spotlight blinded the actors on stage. The blonde lady with the red lips was holding a bloody knife – the blood obviously fake – but it seemed she had stabbed the very man who had killed the other. She was singing a new song now, one that sounded heartbroken and furious. She was kneeling on the floor and kissed the lips of the fresh corpse, crying more. Her voice was divine; perfect, lonely and solemn. Then she grabbed the bloody knife, and as she finished singing her last couplet, thrust the blade straight into her own heart.

The orchestra picked up where she left off and side characters and background choir alike continued singing about the tragedy of this love story. Noctis frowned, wondering if his bodyguard's reaction to this ridiculous play was genuine, but he couldn't have been more surprised. Shock waved through him as if he was hit by a yellow school bus when he looked at her.

She was staring at the stage as the rest of the theater was doing and by the love of Etro, she was _crying_.

Lightning Farron.

The very same Sergeant Lightning Farron, immovable and stern bodyguard of his, was looking at this play unfold below them, and there was a lonely tear running down one of her smooth cheeks. He didn't know what to make of it. He barely caught himself choking on his breath, that's how astonished he was. Even more was he, when he fought the urge to wipe the tear away for her. She wouldn't like it if he knew that the show caused her to become teary-eyed, so he remained still.

Against Lightning's will, she felt moisture in the corner of her eyes and she knew it was tears. This was a small phenomenal happening for her. Lightning hated crying and she hadn't shed a single tear since her mother's death all those years ago. She couldn't stand the thought of it, let alone the sight. She barely took it whenever Serah cried, but Serah was her precious little sister that Lightning did everything to protect. She would comfort her baby sister until all her tears dried and she felt better, because that was Lightning's role as the older sister. But even then Lightning couldn't help thinking that tears was useless. They are a weakness of a person and Lightning did not tolerate weakness. Not in others and certainly not in herself. She remembered how frustrated she was with Hope when he kept crying in their time as L'Cie. How much she wanted to tell him that he should use all those emotions and do something productive with them, like, survive.

Yet now, a mere play – actors that are performing which is clearly fake, managed to make her cry. How was that even possible? She didn't even understand a word of what they're saying. And still a few more tears escaped her. She wiped them away furiously, willing them to disappear and never resurface again.

Next to her, Noctis watched and watched, locking the sight of Lightning deep in his memory, knowing it would probably never happen again.

 _Neither should it,_ a quiet voice inside of him whispered. She should never have to cry again, if not only for a sentimental play like this. He wanted to hand her at least a handkerchief so she could keep her tears at bay, but he didn't. If she knew that he was looking at her the whole time instead of where his eyes should be on stage, Etro knows what she'd do to him.

The act finished, red curtains dropping back to hide the stage and the audience broke into an applause that was quickly followed by a standing ovation. Lightning only half-heartedly clapped her hands along. Noctis guessed it may had something to do with her own shock on the appearance of her tears which made her so stiff currently. She didn't even dare a glance his way and he would have noticed if she did, for he hadn't tore his sight off of her.

He wanted to ask her if something was amiss with her, but then there was a hasty rap on the door of his balcony box. Lightning rose and turned, hiding herself beneath her bangs and opened the door before Noctis had a single word out.

It was master Amarant Steiner, coming to acquire his opinion of the play. "How was it, Your Highness? Was it to your tastes? We had been adjusting every scene for about a year or five. I must admit, I am supremely proud of the finished production, for it was no easy transition, no, no it was not. What say you, my prince?"

Noctis would have known the supreme difference from every other opera he had witnessed, if he had not been thinking of and staring at Lightning Farron through the majority of it. Since master Steiner was of a short stature, Noctis's gaze easily slid over the master's head to the Cocoonian soldier that weirdly occupied his mind.

"Eh, yes. It was… it was very excellent indeed." Not one of his more honest of statements, but he couldn't let master Steiner's optimistic spirits down.

"Truly? We were going for outstanding masterpiece, as you surely agree, gracious prince."

Noctis had to lie. "It is, naturally. Best work so far. The words only escaped me at the time."

Master Steiner nodded his round little head. "Capital! What was your favorite part, if I may?"

The heir had no idea. He was, after all, not very keen on the opera than on his bodyguard during it. She was guarding the door now, her back to them, and he wondered what she was still trying to hide. Surely by now her tears have dried and her expressions hardened once again?

Amarant Steiner was still awaiting an answer. "When, eh, Ophelia…?" Noctis hadn't been sure if that was the blonde lead actress's stage name, but Steiner affirmed that he had it right with a nod. "Yes, when she killed her lover then herself. That was most superb." He remembered it only because that was the groundbreaking moment Lightning lost that tear. "It was a spectacular sight." And Noctis wasn't even talking about the play.

Master Steiner looked pleased beyond belief and went on rambling about the catering that was brought to the prince, whether he liked the vintage of the wine and so on. Prince Noctis only absentmindedly responded. Sometimes he had to mentally drag himself to the – much one-sided – conversation at hand. He could feel that master Amarant was noticing his disinterest and that would be rude.

For some bizarre reason, he tried to keep to his bodyguard, but as soon as Noctis and house owner Steiner left the box behind them, she vanished out of sight. He knew she wouldn't be far, she never was, but she was a master in blending in and keeping out of sight. Gladiolus called her a ninja once, Noctis remembered. Not to her face, no, but who knew if she heard that? She only let herself be known when she wanted to.  
Yet there was no reason for her to disappear here, in this rapidly crowded opera house. She wasn't there when Noctis looked behind him, nor when he tried to casually oversee the place around him.

If you asked him why he was searching for her exactly, he could not say. Maybe that glass of wine he had earlier made him ditsier than anticipated. Maybe there was something in the crab cakes he ate. Or maybe he was just far more interested in her than even he dared to realize.

Noctis excused himself to master Steiner, he didn't want to linger around, preferring if he could leave immediately. However, Steiner only seemed to stall his departure with every passing minute and his excessive talking.

"Before you go, Your highness, the lady who dubbed Ophelia would like to meet you, if you can give her the honor. A very modest gal, I do say so, and such a powerful voice for such a little thing. I heard her tell that she was the most nervous of all the cast, upon hearing Your Grace was coming to the premiere. I told her she needn't to be, because you are such a kind good prince, as is your father the king, may the Light guide him, and that she has nothing to fear in dismaying anyone of the imperial family, for they are the most obliging. I would know, I told her, because I may call myself a friend of King Regis, and he had always been warm and deferential, and his son the prince is just alike!"

Noctis listened, if but a little bit impatient and declined to see anyone. "I am sorry to let the lady down. She did a phenomenal performance, they all did. Give my compliments to all of them, but unfortunately I am to be engaged elsewhere and I have to take my leave."

He could see master Steiner was to go in one of his longer speeches, so Noctis quickly added his farewell before Steiner got the chance and slipped away. It wasn't until he stepped inside one of the two cars that brought them here, that Sergeant Farron finally appeared again. She slid in beside him, having lost her original front seat to a security guard.

In the silence of the car, Noctis kept glancing at her and whereas in the opera house she refused to look at him, this time she landed her green eyes on him.

"You liked the play, didn't you? Don't deny it." There was a smirk on his lips that left Lightning confused. It wasn't one of his regular smug little smiles that was meant to mock her. This was an expression she usually saw on Snow's face, but in a good way.

She crossed her arms lightly. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

He seemed to accept her not-so-cryptic reply. It had been very clear that she had liked it.

His voice was low when he spoke to her, with a mischievous glint in his eye as he even leaned somewhat forward towards her. "Maybe I'll bring you to another one soon."

And in the silent, tight room of the car, it sounded mysteriously like a promise.

-§-

Betwixt prince Noctis's social outings and his official meetings with his future subjects, he was completely focused on his studies for his upcoming coronation. With the prince moving about very little, left Lightning with plenty of free time on her hands. After four months in her current station in Lucis, she could fairly say that she had quite adapted to her new surroundings. As Prince Caelum was entirely occupied with his tasks for days on end, Lightning settled into a routine. Every morning she would be up at 6:30, where two of her most acknowledged Adservio would bring her her breakfast. Morning meals were standardly served around by seven in the morning, but since Lightning started to become a very familiar face around the palace, the two female Adservio were gracious enough to bring the meal earlier and earlier, as was the soldier's preference.

The food served to her would be a simple one, sometimes she opted for a bagel and some fruit. Another time it would be a cheese-and-ham sandwich, or if she was really in the mood for it, eggs, bacon and toast. She wasn't a particular fan of coffee, so more often than not, it was orange juice that was the drink that she slushed down. When all was well and done, she had to face a full day of doing nothing else than surveillance of the perimeter. She went about it in her own pace. The prince wasn't going anywhere and she had enough daylight to kill, and despite her initial disincline of staying here, the Caelum palace truly was a beautiful place. The acres of land surrounding the castle was vast, and Lightning never threaded too far lest she has to rush back inside, but the view was still an enticing one even in the heart of winter. Most of the ankle deep snow had melted away save for here and there, but the bushes and trees refused to let the gathered snow down from their branches.  
Once her rounds were done there, Lightning toured through the palace, always intrigued with whatever new detail of the décor that she could find. She kept her rounds in the public hallways, not sure if she was allowed to venture into the more obscure rooms behind their closed doors. The west squadron of the palace she had been there scarcely, for there were the king's privy chambers, filled with his dark clothed Nimphus that served him and only him. Lightning only put foot in that part of the Caelum house when she had to hand over her report to King Regis. Otherwise her attention was always in the breathtaking golden ballrooms with their arched ceilings painted of divine art and giant mirrors, or the carved wood pieces in one of the biggest library, where some of the bookshelves were made of curling tree branches holding special trilogies. There was even a small wooden statue, of soft ash wood glimmering even in the dark, made into the figure of some forest creature that looked like an elf, with clothes of carved leafs and lotus flowers, pineapples specifically curled in its wavy hair and pointed ears. In its hands was a book that looked aged by centuries, the elf's fingernails long and sharp where even tiny flowers were sprouting from, holding the delicate book in its thin clawed hands.

It were details such as those that made the Caelum palace less tedious to explore during her surveillance rounds. Whenever she did look up on the prince, he was up to his neck in paperwork and books, bound to his chambers. In the meantime, Lightning resumed her training. While she had only kept to a few push-ups in the morning before she officially started her day, as long as Prince Caelum was tied down to his duties for hours on end, she could borrow the training grounds. The few hours she was able to wield Blazefire Sabre again was too short in prospect. She hadn't had the pleasure of using her gunblade in action for months. The weight of it was almost unrecognizable and that was not a knowledge Lightning was comfortable with. After her work-out she would take a shower before dinner was ready to be served. She would check upon the prince again before then, do another surveillance round and her day would be done.

Her training schedule wouldn't be possible if the prince had one of his hours long meetings, however, as the orders of the king's command hovered above her shoulders, her new task would be keeping her post throughout all of Noctis's meetings.

Her favorite time was during one of her more carefree hours, when she made good use of the underground base where the prince usually trained for himself, and took advantage of her free time to exercise. She used to train every day back in Cocoon, it was her job after all. There wasn't nearly a day that went by where she wasn't using a weapon and most specifically her beloved gunblade. There wasn't much action she could participate in here in Lucis, and now with her new nightly assignment of King Regis, there would be no excuse for slacking off.

She was fervently working-out, off in her own world fighting imaginary enemies that weren't there, with Blazefire Sabre engaged and shining splendidly under the neon lights of the base. She had sharpened it on a whetstone and cleaned it with an oilcloth earlier, just before she started her session, but somewhere in the middle of it, Cor Leonis made a surprise visit.

"Sergeant Farron." He stated in a form of greeting, eyeing her blade from afar. He didn't seem all too impressed with her gunblade or how she wielded it.

In another time, that tidbit would have pricked Lightning's pride, but after singlehandedly witnessing the true power of the Caelums and how they handled their blades, she wouldn't have been any more fascinated with her swordsmanship either.

"Lord Commander Leonis." Lightning inclined in the same monotone manner. "What brings you here?"

"His Young Grace is preoccupied with His Majesty. I wondered what ye do in your spare time." He shot a deliberate look around the training ground, having answered his own musings.

Not that he should care what she did in her spare time. Probably he was also thinking along the lines that she had better things to be doing than this. She tried not to let that thought bitter her. So far, she couldn't be entirely sure about Cor Leonis. He may have implied a certain thought with a single look, but she couldn't read him. Not like Prince Noctis – who could be as open as a book if she deigned to pay attention. That was not the case with the Lord Commander of the Imperial Guards. He was too professional to betray his countenance.

Despite the lack of inquisition, Lightning felt the need to explain regardless. "I can't look after the prince if I'm out of shape."

The older warrior nodded. He could understand her on that point. A lax guardian would be redundant. "So I've heard of your superior officer. You're very efficient."

"You talked to General Amodar?" Lightning folded Blazefire Sabre and pushed it into her red satchel, feeling like it'll take a while until Leonis would get to the point of his appearance.

Cor's ice blue eyes remained unchanged. "Aye, and he spoke very highly of you." He paused a moment, his facial expression twisting for the first time into something else, to what Lightning could best describe as looking uncomfortable. "He also sends you his regard, along with half the teams from your base."

The unexpected greeting warmed her heart in a way that surprised her. Who knew that the hardworking soldiers at her Guardian Corp would remember her? Surely her rookie students would have been happy to see her away on a mission, that way she wasn't there to drill their asses so hard anymore. They were nice enough to send their regard over via General Amodar.

Lightning suppressed a smile. "You had an informative conversation then?"

Leonis made a gruff sound from the back of his throat. "General Amodar was not at a loss of words concerning you, Sergeant. He told me you were capable, disciplined, relentless, independent, qualified in skills which have been excerpt in years. He could give me your whole profile."

"Why would you need it? The king is already enlightened with every record of mine."

"His Majesty, aye. _I_ have not. I make it me business to know who is in the direct social circle of both His Highness the king and the Young Grace."

That irked her. If she was good enough to get an approval of the very crown of Lucis, who was Cor Leonis to think otherwise? "Did you get everything you needed to know?" Her response was cynical at best, but the man did not reacted to it in the slightest.

"Not quite. I know you enlisted into the Guardian Corps as soon as you were seventeen. I know yer experience hence had been remarkable, with an outstanding report of completed missions in your resume. You were even offered a position in the PSICOM division you never accepted, right before you were branded a L'Cie."

Lightning withheld a glare. "You have no clearance to know of that."

Lord Commander Cor shrugged. "I dug a bit deeper. You'd be surprised what I could unravel with or without authorized clearance, but I assure you, yer secrets are safe with me."

She really did not like the man and his sniffing about in her private life. "And now you know everything."

Leonis stared her up and down with light blue eyes as cold as a frozen lake in a snow blizzard. In the same way you'd look at a suspect and you weren't exactly sure if he was truly guilty of a crime.

"Not everything." He said. "Such as, if you had any training beforehand you took to the Guardian Corp?"

Lightning didn't answer him. Simply because she wouldn't give him the satisfaction, just because he had asked it in a way that sounded too much like a demand.

Cor's perpetual frown deepened. "Neither do I know why you chose to enlist at an age so young, nor where you come from?"

"The reason you don't know is because frankly, it's none of anyone's business."

The snarl in Lightning's voice didn't escape Cor Leonis and he eyed her gunblade once more. When he spoke again, his tone was somewhat lighter. "You speak true, Sergeant. It is for no one to know your own past, that is not pleasant to anyone. You are the Young Grace's personal guard now, and I know by account you take your purpose seriously. Would you not rather be informed of those around your objective who could possibly form to be a threat?"

From his point of view, it would make sense why he pried so much. She would do – and have done – the same.

"I'll remind you once more, Sergeant Farron, that any information disclosed to me shall not be repeated again."

Lightning might have trouble discerning his thoughts from his features, but she could see right now straight up that Cor Leonis was sincere, and whatever she told him, he would keep to himself. She wasn't any less pleased with telling him anything of herself, but he managed to somewhat convince her why he was indeed looking into her. Regardless of her initial dislike of him, Lightning wasn't here to antagonize anyone, and she would keep her answer as curt and to the point as possible.

"I have a little sister." She spilled before she could talk herself into going mute. "And it's due to my sister that I joined the Guardian Corp. She is also why I declined the PSICOM position. I did it for her, because we had no one else."

Lightning refused to go into detail or talk more about it. She would leave it up to him to mull her words over, and whatever questions he had left he could go figure it out on that.

Despite her short reply, Cor Leonis's frown softened slightly. "Thank you, Sergeant."

Everything seemed to fall into place now. She had no family, most likely having lost both her parents at a very young age. Cor himself had no family, no siblings to take care of, but he could understand that if he had a young sister like she had, he would do everything for her as well, as Lightning Farron has. If he had learned anything in all those years in service under King Regis Caelum, is the importance of family.

It was incredibly noble of her, to probably have sacrificed so much for her sister, and it felt like almost, Cor Leonis admired that. He nodded to the Cocoonian soldier, leaving her to her training with a new sort of respect forming for her.

Lightning continued on with her beloved weapon, picking up where she left off, until a thought occurred to her.

Leonis was almost out of the base when she called on him. "Lord Commander?"

He halted and turned to her in silence.

"On the subject of disclosing information…"

He raised a single eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Who is Stella Fleuret?"

She watched him carefully and he had the same gut reaction as that day with Noctis and his comrades, when Gladiolus dropped said name during their own exercise. Lightning remembered hearing that name a few times before, but didn't recall on it until then. Whoever this Stella Fleuret was, a single mention of her had terrible effects on Prince Noctis.

"Lady Stella…" Cor Leonis seemed to lack the words for once. "She… she is of Tenebrae, a country that was a key point that changed the cold war into a real one. She's a criminal and to my knowledge, Lucis has tried to erase her ever since."

Erase her? Truly? That still was quite vague. "Why?"

His eyes, that were so steadfast and penetrating during their conversation earlier, were now sliding all over the place; unsure and unsettling. "She did something unforgivable."

Clearly, she was something of a sensitive matter and apparently not just to the prince. This Stella Fleuret person made everyone agitated, even King Caelum and Lord Commander Leonis, whose utter stoicism got broken by this very name. Lightning also needed to know who this was, and why she was spoken of in such a hushed manner, but she sure as hell wasn't going to straight up ask Noctis about her. It's obvious he in particular was in the heart of it all and Lightning wouldn't put him in an unpleasant spot like that.

She couldn't go to one of his friends either, knowing they would most likely stand by Noctis and be as closed-lipped about the whole subject. She figured Cor Leonis could relay some of this Stella Fleuret mystery, as they were confiding but just a few minutes ago. However, he turned out to be just as uneasy to open up about her too.

If Leonis could press for answers though, then so could Lightning. "Who is she?" She asked again, her voice as sharp and demanding as he sounded before.

Cor set his jaw, nearly looking pained with the question. "She is in the past." That was the last he said before he left entirely.

Lightning scowled. His reply wasn't helpful, but she worked with what she did get. Whoever the Stella Fleuret lady was, she was, as the Lord Commander put it, in the past. And since Lightning always reigned her nosy nature in, knowing the mystery person was behind them was enough information for her.

That conversation with Cor Leonis echoed through Lightning for the rest of the week, especially the latter part when their inquisitive roles were reversed. She tried to push it to the back of her mind, as to not be distracted during her little nightly side-assignment she got pointed to by the king. And Lightning easily fell into routine again. Her days were refreshingly engaging for once, where she didn't get as much sleep as she used to, but she welcomed the action over boredom any day.

And that was how the rest of January went until February brought a break of the new year hassle.

-§-

Prompto's hair was still slightly damp from the rain since they all had arrived at Noctis's home. It had been raining all day, a bleak day with grey dark clouds that permitted no sunlight to pierce through. It was a day to be lazy, Prompto said. Noctis hadn't been the only one busy, it would seem. They all had responsibilities beyond the Caelum palace. Duties to their family, their position and their king. They may be bonded by Noctis when he would ascent the throne, but as the prince is learning how to rule, so are they in how to aid.

It still remained a sour thought for Noct. During the war he had been constantly around his comrades, almost attached to the hip they were, but since the war ended, he saw them less and less. The few days they were allowed to be together were either on the call of King Regis, who wanted them to work together like a counsel, or on their only day off in weeks. Like today.

It was still wintery cold and the rain was more sleet ice water than anything else, and that cast a downer on them overall. They were not to go anywhere, not that they had planned to be somewhere either way. They concerned themselves with activities plain guys their age were wont to do; that existed mostly of gaming, watching movies and ordering pizzas from the kitchens.

Ignis Scientia wasn't too fond of a gamer, mostly because he proved to be the best in any game they played and it bored him too quick. He kept his place behind Noctis's black lacquered pianoforte, while the other three of them shouted at each other in their first-person shooting game. He pressed at the keys until he got a tune, a melody that had existed in Lucis for centuries.

Prompto pushed Gladiolus in the face in order to make him unfocused on their game, but it was for naught. A few seconds later and the blond threw his controller on the table in front of him in defeat. "You'd think that since I've got better shot than you all, I'd kill you both in this measly game."

Noctis laughed. He had quite needed a good laugh. "Don't be a sore loser just because you suck."

"That's so stupid. Ignis," Prompto called over his shoulder with a pout. "Quit that creepy music, come here and help me avenge myself against these two fuckers."

Gladiolus was still trying to win from Noctis as he smashed the buttons. "No you won't, Argentum, that ain't fair."

"It isn't fair for me to lose from you either!"

"Ha! Wuss."

"Ignis!"

Said man's fingers stopped gliding over the piano keys. "I'm not going to play for you just because you're incompetent."

That got a giggle out of the prince and Gladiolus.

"Fine!" Prompto huffed crossing his arms, whispering under his breath. "Be a dick."

Ignis glared at the back of his head. "What?"

Just at that moment Gladiolus released a loud cheer, pumping his fist into the air. He had won the shooting round, the television screen replaying in slow-motion the last five seconds how Gladio's player sniped Noct's player with a headshot. "Hell yeah! Who's the boss?"

Noctis dropped his own controller beside Prompto's with an unhappy expression. "You are, Gladio."

If the young Amicitia heard the sarcasm in the prince's tone, he happily ignored it. "And you better remember it."

Prompto had long been dissatisfied with the entire game and had been stuffing himself with popcorn. He would be all too glad to change the subject from Gladiolus's stupid cheering. "So, Noct tell me. Whatcha gonna do with Valentine's day, huh?"

The prince shrugged, not having thought about that event at all. "Nothing."

"What do you mean ' _nothing'_?" Prompto took on a lousy somber voice as Noct's imitation.

"Like I said, I'm not doing anything with Valentine's day." He frowned. "And I do not sound like that."

Gladiolus snickered. "You sorta did back there."

"C'mon man, the week of Valentine's is full of parties to hit, people to meet. You know, mingle, meet some pretty ladies."

Who said Noctis wanted to go to parties or meet anyone for that matter? "Why don't _you_ just go instead?"

Prompto stretched, folded his arms behind his head and planted his crossed legs on Noctis's coffee table in front of them. "Oh, believe me, I am. I do wonder why you isn't?"

Noctis had always decided that Valentine was senseless. The day for love, yeah right. What was so special about that day to confess your enamor to your significant other, that you couldn't just do on any particular day? Besides, photographers and reporters tend to be most active during those days, yelling deplorable questions at him like, if he had a Valentine already and who it was, or if he had a beloved in mind.  
What if one of them reminded Noctis of his last Valentine? When he was still blissfully in love with Stella? If someone even remotely thought to bring up her name again, he knew he would be done for. His heart was tender concerning her, still after so many, many months now. He used to think that he couldn't possibly live his life without her, and yet the world continued onwards after her death. All the days had passed when she made his heart flutter whenever her violet eyes would meet his. Those memories should be behind him, but they lingered like smoke after a quenched fire.

The last Valentine he celebrated, he remembered clearly, she already had his ring around her finger and she seemed to have been incredibly proud to wear it. In the end, it turned out to be that it wasn't so. How could have been so _blind_?

Valentines was never one of Noctis's favorite of days. The red roses, the chocolate hearts, all that pink and mush, and flying naked angel babies with arrows of love were a little bit too much for him.

"Because I don't want to." He answered the blond gunman at last.

Prompto made a face, looking about the room real quick before he continued. "It may be because you don't have a date. Why don't you ask her?"

The prince was confused for a moment there. "Ask who?"

"Your bodyguard, of course." The blond sighed like it should have been obvious.

Ignis snorted uncharacteristically behind them, apparently having been listening to their conversation. "As if that is going to happen."

Prompto sat upright to turn half-way to his friend behind the pianoforte and his other two companions. "I mean it. Why not her? She is only incredibly gorgeous."

Noctis cast the same look about the room as Prompto had earlier, to make sure Lightning Farron's presence was indeed absent. She had taken her leave the moment his friends arrived, deeming them finally trustworthy enough to leave him alone with his three friends for an afternoon. That doesn't mean per se that she was gone, she could have been silently keeping herself in some corner whenever she wanted. She sure liked to linger in shadows as much as she could to keep herself scarce, and the last thing Noctis wanted was for her to hear what was being said between them. She didn't seem to be here, surely out to do a circle around the castle as he noticed she did on a daily basis, or went to do whatever else she did in her spare time.

Gladiolus chewed a mouthful of chips, spitting bits when he talked. "Can you imagine the Sergeant complying to go to such a petty place? Did you not see her face every time Noct has to go to a soiree? She hates it. And I don't think she'd ever consider the offer. We're probably beneath her."

"I find that incredulous to believe, specifically because Noctis is the very prince and heir to the whole kingdom. Who is she to think higher of herself?" Ignis's not-so-friendly side regarding Lightning Farron showed itself. He had always been the one of Noct's friends that warmed up the least to the Cocoonian soldier, yet was more tolerable of her presence than Cor Leonis.

"True." Gladiolus popped more food into his mouth. "But I still don't see her accepting any such an offer of Noctis."

"Maybe she would," Prompto smirked his famous leering little smile while tapping his chin. "If he presented her a bush of fresh red roses."

"Guys no," Noctis pinched the bridge of his nose, having quite enough about this conversation of him and Lightning Farron time and again. "Stop talking like I'm not in the room, okay? Why do you think I even would want to go anywhere, let alone with her?"

Gladiolus, always in par with the more playful blond Argentum, shook his head. "And why not? Do we have to remind you that she's hot?"

"I don't like her." Noctis interfered before Gladiolus got into detail how hot exactly she was, scowling more to stop Gladio from talking than it were his honest thoughts. "And… she doesn't like me either."

"Maybe she does." Prompto grinned. "You've never asked her."

Noctis only looked at them, his lip twitching downwards, refusing to respond.

"She would make a decent date, if it wasn't so excruciating for her to smile once in a while." Gladiolus Amicitia, always fond of food, was ready to devour another slice of pizza if Prompto didn't stole the last one.

The princeling glanced away, remembering the one time he did see Lightning smile. It still left him dazed. "I don't want to."

"Well, you've been too grim and moody lately. You need a girl, mate. And you need one fast, cuz abstinence doesn't become you at all." Prompto grinned, winking.

* * *

… _there is sunlight behind the clouds…_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have updated this a week or two ago, but I wanted to see if Tokyo Game Show 2k14 would bring anything. If it didn't, then I'd update to make people feel better from the bitter disappointment, if there was, then here's something to get you even more excited.
> 
> AND BOY WAS THERE! I WAS GOING CRAZY EVERYWHERE IT WASN'T EVEN NORMAL GUYS! If you heard someone screaming in the distance (above the sound of your own screaming that is) don't worry it was just me! Wow. The trailer. I have no words! It was a sweet car commercial, I'll tell you that. I cannot WAIT to have this game, seriously, I would chop my left foot to have it right now.
> 
> As for Luna/Stella thing. I'm not sure about anything. Stella with shorter hair? Or at least with her hair in a ponytail? The possibility that this is a new Luna chick? Name change? I wasn't even a big fan of Prompto's hair, whose style reminds me too much of Cloud which is unnecessary at best, but ok, it'll grow on me. Anyway, we'll see what the future will bring more for us…
> 
> Now, this chapter is what I like to call PROGRESS. Finally some positive interaction between our lovely characters! Don't worry, it doesn't necessary mean that they're suddenly in love, but they're warming up to each other. I am happy.
> 
> Anyway guys, if you like the chapter, leave me a review. If you don't like it, leave me a review. If you have questions, leave me a review. But most of all, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Ciao!
> 
> p.s. it shouldn't be that hard to figure out which game exactly the boys were playing in the end. Extra big cookie to you, then.
> 
> p.p.s a lot of my friends were concerned about Nomura leaving FFXV will mean the end of the great potential of the game, but fear not. Nomura might just have left because his part of the job is done. He always said that once he was finished with XV he'd go back to KH3, which is probably what he's done. He gave his character designs, he put down his plans of how the plot is going to go, he oversaw the script and he explained how he wanted his combat system, so now getting the work refined is the job of the new director. Hajime Tabata, who did Crises Core and Type-0, so I'm not all too concerned. We'll be fine, kids.


	8. Aresté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. Stella. I'm still so shocked about this news. I actually didn't want her scrapped, not for the likes of Luna, who looks to be hella less interesting than what Stella posed to be. I really hope she's an active character to the story and not just reduced to a damsel. Here's to hoping! Fingers crossed.
> 
> Since E3 2015 isn't going to bring us any new FFXV news, I thought I might as well update to lift our spirits. Soon we'll know more. Soon we'll have this game guys. In Tabata we trust.

… _Like the first page of a book…_

* * *

"Could you not, Prompto?" The prince and heir slouched more into the couch, not wanting to hear one of his best friends start on _that_ again.

The gunman bumped Noct's shoulder with an optimistically wide grin. "Oh, but I certainly should! C'mon, ask Sergeant Farron out to the Heart's Celebration. I'm sure she'd be secretly delighted! Under that hard shell of hers there's a girl dying to be wooed!"

"She isn't the type to go to galas." The prince safely assumed. "And if she was, undoubtedly she'd go with Caius Ballad."

"Caius Ballad?!" Both Ignis and Gladiolus exclaimed surprised, finding the notion as unlikely as it sounded.

"Yeah." Noctis couldn't suppress the ire in his voice fast enough. "Did you know that Caius Ballad has made a move on her?"

He heard Prompto choke on his drink while Gladiolus let out a sound that was between a scoff and a chuckle.

"A move on her? As in, he was interested in her?" Prompto's eyebrows raised all the way up to his hairline.

Ignis held his shock with much more grace than their blond friend. "Really? You don't say. When did that came to be?"

"Maybe she just was extremely polite." Gladio reasoned, though he didn't sound entirely convinced. "You know, it's possible."

Noctis shortly rubbed his temple with a finger. Thinking of Caius Ballad and Lightning in that sense hurt his head. "I saw her accept his personal card or whatever…" She wasn't just being polite to Caius, Noctis didn't believe it.

"So they were flirting?"

"No. I mean yes. Sort of. She didn't reject him." And he had hoped she would. Who would have thought Lightning to willingly accept such ventures?

Ignis was silent for a heartbeat, scrutinizing his royal friend after he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "…And does that bother you?"

Noctis glared at Ignis, whose levelled stare was unnerving.

"No." The prince responded curtly. And yet it tasted like a lie.

One of Ignis's preferred traits that he has fully mastered over the years was his piercing stare. It only got sharper as he narrowed his eyes. "Then why do you care?"

"I don't! It's just…" He just had to tell his friends the same arguments he used to convince himself with. "I just can't stand Caius."

That was true enough. Gladiolus and Ignis knew of the long standing enmity between the heir and Caius Ballad, they wouldn't think any different about it. Any other alternative reasons he may have against Caius and Lightning being together was something that even Noctis himself wasn't ready to contemplate. He utterly told himself that he warned her off because he knew the true nature of Caius Ballad first hand and not because he bore any other ulterior motive. That was the story he convinced himself with and it was the story he was going to stick with.

Either way, it seemed to have convinced Ignis, for that stare of his faltered and disappeared. Proving that, if Noct wholeheartedly believed in his own words, then so would his friends.

His shotgun carrying pal only sniffed at the prince's explanation. "So she's into the likes of Caius Ballad, huh? Bummer. I was sort of hoping you would find it in yourself to ask her as a date for Valentine's. But I guess she'd go as Ballad's Plus-One now, and he'll be having tons of fun with her later y'know."

Ignis rolled his eyes and was tempted to throw something at Prompto's head. Noctis sighed gravely, running a hand through his messy locks tiredly, as if he was done with the subject of this conversation by now. "Can we just drop it?"

"No way, man!" Prompto objected.

The prince returned with a glare. "Why are you so completely invested on what I do with my own life?"

Prompto smiled stupidly as was his trademark and threw an arm around Noct's neck. "'Cuz I care for you, bro. These two tools," He said as he waved in the direction of Amicitia and Scientia, who both didn't bother to hide their scowls at him, "Constantly press you to only focus on dull and stuffed up shite, like reading." The blond shuddered disgustedly. "Life is passing you by, dude. I, on the other hand, like to remind you that you're still young, free and single. You should at least bone some hot-as-fuck chicks before you go completely celibate whilst your dick falls off and your balls crumbles into dust."

Gladiolus gave the gunman a look of amused skepticism. "You pay an awfully lot of attention to the activity of Noct's dick. Is there something we should know?"

The prince wasn't sure if he was comfortable with his friends talking about his private parts. He liked Prompto's last statement about his genitals even less. Indignant, he nearly shouted. "No part of me will crumble to dust, least of all my balls!"

If Prompto remotely heard him, he held a good act of ignoring him. He went about pointing a finger in the air with an obnoxious smirk at their tall tattooed brother in reply. "Au contraire, mon frère, I'm attentive to his dick's _lack_ of activity and how he should get some 'fore he becomes as pissy as Iggz over here."

Gladio couldn't help the boisterous laugh that fled him. "Pissy?"

Ignis glared steely daggers at Prompto. "Iggz?"

"Yeah." The blond insisted. "And now, instead, the oh-so lovely Sergeant Farron is going to do it six ways to Sunday with Caius fuckin' Ballad."

With more trouble than was Ignis's get, he let Prompto's highly annoying and nefarious nick name the idiot picked out for him go. "I doubt it." He answered, resetting his glasses correctly upon the bridge of his nose. "The Heart's Celebration will be given at Inardesco Chateau and I know for a fact that neither Ballad nor his father Seymour are invited."

"Sweet." Prompto proceeded to slap the prince's arm with the back of his hand. "That means you still have a chance with her."

"Let's say, hypothetically, the goal of that evening is what you so elaborately explained," An angry muscle twitched, more because of Noct's friend's irritating antics and probing. "Who's to say I'll ever do that with Sergeant Farron, let alone she'd want to with me?"

Gladiolus sided with the young Caelum, his chin resting against his knuckles. "It'll be a nay. Nice try though, Promptie."

Aghast, the blond looked horrorstricken by what he was so suddenly called. "Promptie?!"

"As we were on the subject of giving cute little names here, honeybun." Gladiolus winked, all too aware he took vengeance in the name of his friend and nonchalantly bumped fists with Ignis, looking way cooler than they ought to while doing so.

"Alright, alright, calm down bros." Prompto said with an irritated face. "Let's take this down to base and settle on our nicknames there."

"Fine with me." Noctis stretched. It would mean that Prompto would leave this subject about his bodyguard be.

Gladiolus jumped up. "Meet me at the base. I gotta get something." He had told them that he has decided to bring a new sword he wanted to test, and he has asked his friends to train with him today in order to hone his skills.

Prompto shrugged a whatever and the prince wondered how this is going turn out.

A quarter of an hour later, when the Prince's bodyguard had joined them, they were assembled at the underground base, waiting until their tall friend would appear. Lightning had taking her usual spot near the corner of a wall, standing around pretty much looking badass, when Gladiolus finally decided to appear. And on his back was his desired new weapon.

"You call that a sword?" Prompto pointed at the thing, his face scrunched.

Optimistically, Gladio grinned, raising his thumb. "Yeah!"

The blond rubbed the back of his head. "It looks old."

Ignis's eyebrow lifted. "Where did you even get that?"

Gladiolus took the sword in hand proudly. "Apparently it has been an heirloom in my family for generations. A few centuries old, I think."

"And how did your family get it?"

"Don't know. Stories passed down over the years claim that it used to belong to great legendary heroes of their time."

It sounded like a far-fetched fairy tale to Prompto. "Heroes… really?"

"Yeah, the saving-the-world kind of heroes, I bet." Ignis drawled.

"Hey, I wasn't there at the time, okay?" Gladio seemed affronted that his friends would doubt his family's stories. Would be rich considering the history Noctis's own has. "Neither am I the one who made up the story. You guys didn't even tell me what you think about it other than judge it."

"…"

"…eh."

"Hmm… I dunno."

Gladiolus sighed, deciding that he can't rely on his friends either. They were like brothers to him, part of his family, part of his blood, but sometimes they could be useless shits. He wondered what Noct's bodyguard would say. She looked so austere though standing there, peering over them like a condor on the prowl. Maybe socializing is exactly what she needs to chill a bit. Something the prince fails to notice every time with his constant complaining about her.

The oldest Amicitia risked a smile when he fully turned towards Sergeant Lightning Farron. "And what do _you_ think of it?" He held out his sword, a giant thing that was nearly as tall as he was.

Lightning blinked, surprised most of all to be addressed directly. Noctis's friends hadn't dared to seek her acquaintance beside a few inquiries and lots of staring. She hadn't cared to remain estranged to them. She was on a mission, not here for a social call and they were the _prince's_ friends, not hers.

"You're asking me?" Thus far, they never did. She imagined that by now they would see her as 'just Noct's bodyguard' than to seek and actually engage interaction with her.

"Sure." Gladiolus said easily with a friendly beam. "You look like you know your weapons." His eyes drifted to her legs, where her red satchel that held her gunblade always rested. "At least more than this lot. So, whatcha think?"

She found herself eyeing the sword the tall Amicitia fellow held out for her inspection and opinion, and decided to humor him. "It's huge."

"That's what _she said!_ " Prompto pointed and started laughing loudly. When he noticed that no one else was joining him, especially the blank look Lightning was giving him, his chuckles slowly died out. "Get it? You know, that's what a girl usually says when you-"

"Right." Somehow, Lightning didn't want hear the rest of his explanation.

Gladiolus wiped the dark steel of his blade. "Well, I like it. It even has its own name; the Block Buster sword." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Fascinating." Ignis shot, unsheathing his own dual blades.

Noctis didn't seem convinced. "You don't need a new sword, Gladio. What's wrong with your regular one?"

The big Amicitia eyed the Block Buster proudly. "I want a change, so what?"

Ignis exhaled a sigh. "It's unnecessary, Gladiolus."

"Hey, it isn't."

"It quite is." The Scientia countered.

"Psh," Gladio snorted. "What, is that jealousy I hear? Because mine's bigger than yours?" He pointed sleekly at Ignis's relatively short blades.

Ignis didn't seem perturbed and only retorted with a smug smirk that was somewhat unlike him. "It's common knowledge by now that it's not the size that counts, but the ability to wield it right."

"Heh, yeah that's what they say to make y'all feel better." Gladiolus didn't let up his own grin. "Besides, I wasn't talking to any of you, but to the fair soldier." He turned to Lightning. "What say you?"

Lightning eyed the thing. "I wouldn't know. Depending on the weight of it, the speed you carry it, the momentum and your counter-strike. Would it be less or more effective than your regular weapon? Does it feel right in your own hand? An unfamiliar weapon can be a bother for anyone who isn't used to it."

"Whoa," He seemed impressed with her analysis. "You really know your stuff."

Light shrugged. "I kind of have my own station as teacher of sorts over our younger rookies back at the Guardian Corp."

"Truly?" Gladio scratched his chin, eyed his friends before coming to a conclusion. "Hey, I've got a great idea! Why don't you train with us?"

Noctis and Prompto both looked struck dumb with the notion. Even Ignis was a bit stunned by the proposal.

Lightning wasn't blind to their reaction either. Last thing she wanted to be was a burden to them. "Perhaps another time. I don't think any of us is prepared for me to join."

Gladiolus shook his head vigorously. "Nonsense!"

Noctis, who stood slightly behind his older friend, cocked his head. He hadn't been on the field with Sergeant Farron since he challenged her to a fight – which he lost. Maybe it was high time to get a chance to show his own skill in practice. "Indeed." He said loudly, inviting her himself. "Why not? Train with us."

Lightning rested those green eyes on him. "You want me to train with you?"

Noctis send her a smirk she didn't know how to take. "Yeah," He affirmed.

She suspiciously stared at him. If a battle he wanted again, a battle he would get. She had been doing more than just standing guard whenever he trained, and she had been studying his moves. She would be ready.

To her surprise – and enjoyment, she'd admit – he didn't look for a fight at all. They truly _trained_. She started off with feeling around with Gladiolus and his new but old sword, and started to reluctantly give him some pointers at first. But when he took her advice with nothing but a grin and a nod and actually improved on his swordsmanship, Lightning opened up during her time spending with him. She got to cross blades with Ignis too, who mastered wielding his dual blades in a way that left Lightning impressed. And she even took a tip of Prompto about his own shooting preference, by supporting his master hand with his unoccupied wrist for a more steady and precise shot.

She clashed her own Blazefire Sabre with Noctis's spears as well, all in the intention of training. He seemed to have liked their few encounters between the two of them and even went so far as to ask what the inscription on her weapon meant when he spotted it.

" _White Flash, Call Upon My Name_." She tried to explain without sounding like she was bragging. "It's actually a weapon given by the Guardian Corp to those with outstanding skill."

"How apt," The prince answered with a tiny smile. "You handle it expertly."

That was the one of the first genuine compliments she heard from him. It was nothing special and he spoke certainly the truth, if she could say so herself, but she still had to bite her lip to keep the smile from rising to her mouth. It was... it was nice. And once they ended their training session, she felt strangely light.

~ǽ~

It was still freezing outside and Lightning could honestly say that she disliked the winter season entirely. Bodhum's permanent tropical weather was taken for granted, until she had to live through the endless cold herself. It was one thing to take military missions to desolate snowy areas for a short period of time, it was another to experience through the whole winter months. At night it was even worse than during the day, where the temperature drops several degrees beneath freezing point, and Lightning could swear the very air would freeze in her lungs when she breathed. The single bright side of her little side mission at night, was the freedom she got when she hunted rebels down. Far from her bed she may be in the dead of the night, but she was also away from the prince and the confinements of the Caelum castle.

She got to see more of Insomnia in her own time, than she ever did in her four month stay hanging around Noctis. She got to pass by historic buildings and impressive statues, one such was so huge and reaching into the sky, of what Lightning guesses to be Insomnia's classic angel, holding an oil lantern that serves as a lighthouse for incoming ships.

Though a beautiful city, she wouldn't lie that she was happy to return to her warm room once most of the night was over. With coming closer to sniff out some rebel hideouts, the cold was merciless still and it even shooed her back towards the castle sooner than she would like. It didn't matter much in the end; she could catch a few hours of sleep before the prince rose and she had to rise with him. During daytime he was thankfully more contained within the castle than without, which would mean Lightning could take it easier and rest more often in between.

Such as today, while the prince had his evening meal with the king in Minerva's Hall, Lightning resided back into her room for the next half hour or so. During her usual carefree times, she could take care of her personal needs. The flat screen TV against the wall was clicked on and per usual on the UWN channel – maybe she could catch a glimpse of Cocoon – while at the same time she opened the laptop she was granted to use. Her weekly report she had to send for General Amodar as well as the king wouldn't write itself.

She was already awfully tired, having been on her by side-mission the night before. It was even colder yester night in Lucis than it was during the day. Her lungs burned excruciatingly every time she inhaled the wintery air, even though it didn't matter much as long as she kept moving.

Turns out, there were a lot more underground rebels roaming within the citadel's borders and with the intel she got handed over by General Cor Leonis, it wasn't hard to keep track of them. Even criminals huddled together to stay out of the bite of the wind, and apprehending them was easier because of it. That was the only silver lining in her predicament to suffer the vicious winter of Lucis.

That, and the thrill of being active once again. It was in actuality a pretty dangerous mission, especially since she was dipping in unknown territory amongst people she barely knew, let alone trusted, but it was nevertheless exhilarating. She remembered why she enjoyed being part of the militia and why she was so good at it. She relished seeing Blazefire Sabre in action again. Whenever she caught sight of the engraving on the steel of her blade, she remembered her home, she recalled the day General Amodar gave it to her and how proud he had been. Even in the heat of a fight, where she should be concentrating on the task at hand, she missed General Amodar.

Maybe she should attach a more personal note along with her report when she sends it to him.

She started on her first paragraph quickly and by the time she reached the third, she heard the anchor reporting news about Tenebrae almost by happenstance.

She didn't know why, but instantly the Fleuret name flashed through her mind.

That name – _Stella Fleuret_ – brought an odd sense of wonder in Lightning, and a whole lot more questions. Who was she? What did she do to earn such a hushed reputation not only from the King and the Prince and their circle, but the entire country? And what happened to her?

Lightning glanced at her laptop, not sure if she should cave in to her curiosity. She had never meddled into business that was not hers, but she told herself that she deemed to know who that woman was. If no one was to tell her who she is – and she wasn't going to ask anyone else, either – she would find out herself.

Using some kind of cheap but popular search engine on the internet, she typed in the notorious name of Stella Fleuret. The first link that popped up was of a newspaper article that seemed quite reliable. ' _ **Lady Stella Nox Fleuret Guilty of High Treason'**_ read the headline, immediately followed by a colorful identification photo of said person.

She was blonde. That was the first attribute that Lightning noticed. A honey warm blonde of a simple hairdo, pale skin and haughtily lavender eyes. She was young, pretty and looked too kind for her own good.

So this is her?

This was the criminal everyone was hushed about? Stella Fleuret looked nothing like an infamous wrongdoer the whole kingdom should try to forget. She seemed more like a snobbish doll than anything else. The impression Lightning got just from a glimpse of this Tenebraen lady was like she couldn't even properly swat a fly, let alone successfully battle Lucii's most fiercest warriors.

Yet she had a battle with the prince, didn't she? Lightning was sure of that.

' _The prince's last unforgiving battle had been against a dear one_.' That was what Ignis Scientia had said to her once, didn't he? He meant Stella Fleuret then. _She_ was the enemy Noctis had to defeat, an enemy he… loved? It made sense why he would react the way he does to the name. When Lightning guessed that he was in the heart of the matter, she had the right of it. It was _his_ heart. What did they mean to each other?

Lightning glanced at Stella's picture once again. What kind of a fighter had Lady Fleuret been? She must have been a highly skilled warrior herself if she engaged into a battle with the prince. Lightning knew on first account how skilled Noctis was with his magic and his blades. Stella Fleuret must have been a sight to behold.

There was an unspoken unexplainable part to Lightning that wanted to know who this woman was that clearly caused so much hurt to prince Noctis. She didn't know why she was so curious. She sure as hell never snooped around, it wasn't her business to know, and yet there was a force within her that told her she wanted to.

Lightning bit her lip and closed the article about Lady Stella Fleuret's treason. She tried to refocus on writing that report of hers. The subject of Fleuret was something personal to Noctis and if he wanted her to know, he would tell her about it. It seemingly bothered her though, and why it did was her own mystery to crack. She would deal with that like she usually did when she had any personal – _emotional_ – problem of her own; ignore it and try to forget it exists.

~ǽ~

The one day that has been spoken of in the last two weeks has ultimately arrived. Valentine's Day was apparently a huge event in Lucis, where in Cocoon it was nothing but a passing fancy for a day of love, over here it was a much bigger celebrated event. Decorations were hung in windows and shops of roses in all happy colors, winged babies and giant paper-folded hearts in honor of Etro.

An old Lucii lore tells the story of how the goddess Etro met one of Her children and fell in love with him. Fortune has it that they were never meant to be; Etro was a deity of all eternity and his destiny as a mortal was only to die. Foolish, selfish Etro searched and searched for a way the prevent the course of Her lover's faith, as unnatural it was to cheat death. And a way She found. One day, the goddess came down to the Realm of the Living, to lie with Her lover and give him Her beating heart, forever making him the Guardian of the Goddess' Heart. That day was marked in history as Valentine's Day.

Lightning wouldn't have known anything about it, if she didn't hear Ignis Scientia and Prompto talk about it. The latter was whining about why there had to be an official ceremony to the holiday, where Scientia proceeded into a long, and quite boring tale, about the why of it all. Lightning couldn't lie and pretend it didn't fascinate her to know the difference between Cocoon's culture and Lucis's.

They started early today, for it was such a national veneered day, one that involved the very king in its celebration. For the two previously weeks has been spent doing nothing but preparing for a day that had otherwise little meaning for Lightning who hailed from Cocoon. There was to be a huge religious ceremony in the city's oldest cathedrals. A ceremony that required both the king and the heir to give their respects to the gods, Etro in particularly.

As the prince's bodyguard, it was only naturally that they directed her to a station to guard upon location. The church itself was a grand dark place, that gave leeway for Lightning to maneuver around unseen. Between the dark walls and the arched stained-glass windows that let in little light, a statue of Etro stood eight meters tall, made entirely of alabaster stone on a leveled dais. A blinding contrast against the darkness of the church itself. Surrounding Etro's feet were hundreds upon hundreds of burning candlesticks, alight in Etro's name so She may watch over the deceased loved ones.

The ceremony of Valentine's was meant as a final respect to the dead to anyone who loved someone; whether that be romantic, platonic or familial. It was Etro who gave humans a heart to love, as She gave Her own to her Guardian millenniums ago. It has been a tradition for centuries now to have someone of the royal bloodline to lit a candle by Etro as gratitude for her sacrifice.

Etro was but a Fal'Cie on Cocoon, a goddess who dwelled in the Invisible Realm. Neither was Lightning anything of a pious devout, but she couldn't resist quietly lighting a candle for her mother, who passed away many years ago.

Even the prince's friends and their families came up to lit a candle for the goddess and their beloveds. Some bringing offerings in the form of sweets and fruit, some merely sending a prayer up to Her likeness. After the official ceremony, there was a feast in honor of Valentine's Day at the Scientia's ancestral chateau.

Lightning received a stark reminder that night that Ignis came from a family as prestigious and rich as the Caelums. She bet that Gladiolus also has a bunch of houses and mansions accredited to his family name. The Inardesco Chateau was a miniature castle standing in the middle of a wide, neatly arranged courtyard that was infested with photographers and media. The prince had barely stepped out of the car and he was swarmed by paparazzi that even Lightning had to fight through to get the prince inside.

There were a lot more guests than Lightning anticipated to come for the celebration of Valentine's Day. It explained why the prince and his friends had been so ecstatic about it like a bunch of idiots. Lightning tried not to pay attention to it but during her routine she was setting up when she circled the more occupied part of the chateau, she couldn't help but notice the amount of guests who keep arriving as the hours pass.

The hallways were strewn with rose petals of every color that signified love, which were unfortunately crushed under the heels of stilettos and rich leather shoes of all the guests attending. The ballroom itself had windows displayed with pink hearts and naked flying babies shooting arrows of love.

Between the crowd of the guests who were either gossiping or dancing two a couple, Lightning kept herself as much invisible as she could, only earning a few glances of some as she silently walked around the ballroom, keeping tabs on the Prince and, occasionally, even his friends. It wasn't as easy as she imagined. The chateau was rowdier than even she had foreseen, but she guessed it was because the king himself was coming to attend any moment now. Quietly, Lightning mused why Caius Ballad and his father wasn't present. Perhaps they weren't invited. Perhaps they weren't even liked. They weren't asked to come over to the Caelums for Christmas either. Clearly, whenever they were about they were merely tolerated and no one's friends. Maybe that's why Noctis went out of his way to warn her of Caius Ballad.

On the other hand, she didn't see the point of why Noctis bothered. She thought he would care less about her or who she got acquainted with. She knew that if their roles were reversed, she wouldn't give a shit.

The feast was celebrated far more spiritedly when King Caelum finally arrived at the Inardesco Chateau at last with a handful of Imperial Guards, immediately starting with shaking hands of lords and ladies alike. Pictures were taking with him, smiles and words of flattery were exchanged. Until he eventually made his way to his son and heir, who was surrounded by his three remarkable friends, as ever.

Regis joined with Noctis in a grand display of affection. He started with warmly shaking Ignis's hand, who bowed appropriately but curtly at first in front of the king.

"You look fine and proper as ever, Mr. Ignis, not unlike your father. Make sure Noctis here does as he's told, will you?"

"Always, Highness." Ignis rearranged his glasses and stood ram-rod straight as he returned the gesture.

The king was sure that Ignis would easily comply, if the young Scientia was even a bit like his father, which he was. Regis promptly moved to Gladiolus, who he slapped on the shoulder. "Gladio, my boy." Who stood taller than the king still, "You grow some more every time I see you."

"I eat my vegetables and drink my milk like a good boy, Your Highness." Gladiolus grinned, patting his hard stomach through the shirt that fit a bit too snugly on his body.

"So you do indeed!" Regis laughed, moving to Prompto after, who still was somewhat nervous to be face to face with the sovereign and ruler of the kingdom.

"Y-Your Majesty," Prompto nodded, not his usual up-beat self.

"Ah, if it isn't the newly addressed Lord Prompto." Noct's father went about messing his hair. "No need to be so uptight, kid. I hear your voice screeching through the castle walls whenever you're accompanying Noct." At this Prompto's three other friends snickered, leaving the blond flustered. "A friend of my son is a friend of mine. Come here."

Regis engulfed Prompto in a bear hug that left the young man bewildered, but Gladio's thumbs up, Noctis's silly smile and Ignis's barely concealed smirk told Prompto that King Caelum's affection wasn't abnormal, and only good things could come out of it. For the first time in Prompto's life he felt accepted in a society that was otherwise completely different than his own. It was nice to be included, to be welcomed by the king himself so genuinely.

At last, Regis found his son and held his face as he bestowed two kisses on each cheek that Noctis passively took. A wide grin was plastered on his father's face. It was a little game of his to embarrass his son at least once wherever they went together. "Smile, boy, smile. This is a feast and you act like you're at a funeral."

Despite his father's berating, Noctis looked even more moody to be here. He cast a dark eye from beneath his bangs to the surrounding guests. "You know I don't like these people, dad, and still you make me go to events like this every week or so."

"A great lesson to be learned, then." King Regis didn't let the smile melt from his face, but his tone gave way to the wise old father he sometimes acted to be. "Appearances is everything. Come, I have you not sulking all night. Etro forbid it."

What would he know about what Etro would or wouldn't forbid? "I'm not sulking."

"Hm, that scowl on your face says the contrary. Come, all of you." To their great surprise, the king invited all three of Noct's friends to join him along. "Being a king isn't all about council meetings, predicting laws and reading long boring documents. A good sovereign knows his subjects and more importantly, the subjects know their king, _and_ who he's closely social with." He indirectly pointed at Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus. "They're your greatest asset, Noctis, and not just during a parliament assemble. You won't always be available for every lord and lady in the realm, so let the people know your friends so they can understand _you_. In turn, the boys can be your extra eyes and ears."

The older Caelum pulled the four of them close, but it was Prompto whose shoulders Regis rested his hands on. "I do not know much of you yet, Prompto Argentum, not like Amicitia and Scientia over here who grew up at court. But my son trusts you and you've proven your valor during the war. It is the reason why I elevated you to a lord, young Argentum, so you can continue aiding my son during a game filled with treacherous vipers and schemers they call a reign. Once he's king, your rank won't be held against you. Now, such things don't matter much anymore these days, but some of the wealthiest elderly nobles are still… old school. They keep to archaic traditions like old grudges and they will not acknowledge you or they will even hate you, because despite your low station you're still friends with Noct."

Prompto looked away, unfortunate with his situation, but the king very softly tapped his knuckles against the young man's chin. "You should not be ashamed. Your common birth will inspire many and you'll probably be beloved the most amongst Noct's subjects. There's no better beacon of hope to become greatness than an underdog. Take advantage of that."

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Alright, dad, we heard enough. If we wanted a lecture we would have stayed home."

"Oh, but I have so little time to join you on these occasions." His father reached to pinch his cheeks as if he was still a child. "I can't help but seize the opportunity to teach you in the field, whenever the moment presents itself. But, you are right, my son. This is the Heart's Celebration and there should be dancing! Why don't you go and ask a lovely lady for a spin?"

"W-what?" Noctis sputtered, as if the very notion was sounded ludicrous to him. "No!"

"Go on." Regis bumped Noct's shoulder with his own. "You have no taste for my speeches, then go out there and mingle between some girls." Noctis gave the king a flat stare which he ignored, instead turning to Noct's friends with the same question. "What say you, boys?"

Prompto and Gladiolus looked at each other for a split second before they shrugged. "Don't mind if we do." They scattered away like birds on flight, searching for their own lady companion for the night.

"You too, Noctis."

The Lucii prince sighed. "Are you really forcing me, father?"

Regis fixed his tie and rearranged his skull shaped cufflinks. "I wouldn't _dare_. You can continue sulking like an emotional little boy," At this Noct's scowl only deepened, but before he could protest his father pressed on. "Or you could ask a woman for a dance. Your mother was fond of dancing, I remember. This is the Heart's Celebration, after all. Get out there and fix your heart… if only for a night."

Noctis snorted darkly. "I remember the last time I did _that_."

His father shook his head. "You're a young fool, Noctis. I said _only for a night_. Enjoy yourself for once." The king's gaze swept over everyone present in the hall. He paused when he spotted the only rose colored head, sternly keeping to her duty. Approving, he looked on until he settled upon a group of young debutants quietly giggling and sharing golden-rim glasses of bubbly champagne together. "See over there, son. Ask one of them for their honor and maybe you'll meet your-" He abruptly halted, reconsidering his words he was so carelessly about to utter. "Maybe you'll meet one who would pleasantly surprise even you."

Noctis followed his father's eyes to where they landed, analyzing the group. He didn't seem to be displeased by what he saw. "…Fine."

~ǽ~

Lightning steady gaze took note of everyone's whereabouts; Cor Leonis loomed behind the king as a stoic shadow, a vast contrast to Regis, who was smiling politely to any of the partygoers he was currently mingling with. Many of whom Lightning recognized from when they stayed over at the Caelum residence during the holidays.

It was said that part of the ball was more so dancing than anything else. Eligible couples were free to court another on Valentine's Day through a dance and Lightning saw how the king made his son go invite one of the young ladies for a dance himself.

The prince didn't look as reluctant as one might think when he dared to approach a small group of young ladies. They were all giggling behind their hand fans. The girls curtsied one by one, if not a bit too excited once the prince stood in front of them, exchanging pleasantries and flirty small talk with the king-to-be, who kept his cool pretenses up fairly well.

The scene Lightning observed was as if it was straight out of a fairytale; a handsome unspoken-for prince requesting a dance with one of the debutants. Squeals erupted from the group of ladies in a decibel that could only be heard by dolphins when Noctis singled one of them out to have their dance.

It was truly ridiculous how they could behave like such imbeciles. And she thought Vanille could be a headache inducer. It was as if Noctis was addressing to the whole of group of them, while it was the timid ash blonde lady in the fancy pink dress was singled out. Her friends egged her on to take on the prince's request and, ultimately, she took Nocis's hand.

With a graceful swoop, he led the young lady to the appropriate dancefloor. They joined in mid-song, but it was of no consequence to the young couple, who instantly gained half the hall as onlookers. Frowning, Lightning eyed how the Caelum prince held the girl close as they slowly danced on in the candlelight music, and Light only managed a scoff.

Even from the distance between them, she could see the girl blushing beet red. She stammered when she spoke to him, making it hard for Lightning to read her lips.

"- _such an honour, milord._ " She looked from beneath her long lashes at the prince. " _I'm quite flattered, Your Highness._ "

The heir shook his head. " _Just call me Noct._ " The girl nodded and semi-froze frigid when he leaned in to say something in her ear. Whatever he said, Lightning had missed it, for their dance got Noctis to turn his back on her.

The gesture had the young lady's friends cooing and aweing, especially when one song ended and the prince remained dancing as a new one started, squealing to a decibel only heard by dogs.

Lightning had an odd sense of wanting to look away, even she didn't care about who the prince graced to spend his attentions on. It was entirely unusual of him and she wasn't certain if his inhabitations were shaved off due to the alcohol that has been passing around or not. But if he had hastily drunk himself to a stupor, it was not under Lightning's supervision. She hadn't seen him with a glass more than what was respectfully polite, so whatever his reason was to meddle with young debutants, it wasn't one his bodyguard could figure out.

And yet it still felt off when she saw him majestically twirl the girl once around the dancefloor. Lightning felt queasy the longer she looked at the dancing couple, so against her better judgment she averted her gaze.

Much to her chagrin, they kept it up for three more dances, in which Lightning didn't even bother to read in with what expired between the prince and the lady, before even more bile would rise from her stomach. She forced herself around the chateau, inspecting older portraits of Scientia predecessors, and hoping the prince would be done with his little charade by the time she returned.

It was the ripe time of four in the morning when the prince and his friends decided to their leave from this Heart's Celebration at Scientia's ancestral home. A lot of the guests didn't even deign to leave the place any earlier, for the end was set until at least an hour later, as it was a most successful party – and time flies by too fast when one is having fun. The boys were begged not to go, especially the heir of the throne, who was the most important of the bunch, but they insisted they couldn't stay much longer.

 _Yes, finally._ Lightning quietly rejoiced a bit too eagerly. If they remained here a minute longer, she would murder the very next person who would squeal at Prince Caelum's every move.

This time around, the way into the cars was less chaotic than when they arrived. There were still a couple of media fold hanging around, but they kept their distance from the imperial entourage and just snapped some photographs.

The door of the Caelum SUV was held open by a young valet girl, who neatly bowed for the prince and his friends and kept her eyes respectively downcast. Gladiolus was laughing loudly, even more than usual – probably a bit tipsy himself. He fell into the car with an oomph and a snort, until Ignis pushed him aside to make room for a seat. It was Prompto and Noctis who lingered about, one animatedly arguing with the other.

"I'm telling you, Noct, you should invite that blondie!" Prompto slapped the back of his princeling's shoulder. "She was all over you and she couldn't tear her eyes away from you for the rest of the night!"

Noctis only grinned at his friend, before stepping into the car. "Another time."

"Dude, you're missing out!" Young Lord Argentum yelled, following the rest of his friends into the car.

It was only until the valet closed the door behind Prompto's swinging arm that Lightning got herself into her own ride, already full with three other security members. They said nothing to the Sergeant but for acknowledging her with a nod, that Lightning returned when she stepped inside.

Before the cars started to move towards the palace though, the back door of the prince's car swung open again. Lightning was just about to jump out and demand what was going on and why the king-to-be was getting out, when it was only Prompto who slid out. He fixed his hair and raised a thumb up to his friends inside the car, before he slammed the car door closed and ran back inside the building they came out of.

Prompto had not yet returned when the trail of cars started driving. Lightning wondered why they decided to leave the Argentum kid behind, but she said nothing of it. Her priority was the young king-to-be. Whatever the prince's friends did was their problem.

She didn't think twice about the situation and was only grateful when the ride back towards the Caelum residence was faster than the trip towards the Scientia's chateau. She still had to secure the area around and within the castle before Noctis would turn in and if she was fast – which she was – it would have been done within minutes. Jumping via the castle's grounds onto the prince's balcony, she had checked the rooms to see they were all clear, just as the heir got inside. She slipped away, thankful that the long balcony was adjoined to her own appointed chamber as well so she wouldn't have to face the prince any more than she had to.

She ended the tedious night with a well-deserved long hot shower. Exactly what she needed before heading to bed. Scalding hot water rained down on her, easing her tensed muscles and a mist of steam made her head feel lighter, like a weight had lifted from her temples. Under the spray she pretended that she was back home in Bodhum, where she took hot showers after work. In the days before her sister married, Serah would have left her dinner in the oven for Lightning, who came home well past dinner time. There were some days even where Serah would wait for Lightning to come home, just so they could sit and eat a meal together. Those were precious evenings, where Serah's sweet smiles was the thing that managed to warm Lightning's frostbitten heart.

But that was long before their L'Cie affair and afterwards, Serah was mostly with Snow than at home.

There was a bump against the wall.

Lightning opened her eyes, frowning and looking between the door of the bathroom to see if something was amiss. A strange sound reached the soldier's ears again and she cut her shower short to make sure she hadn't imagined it. Not risking anything, she jumped out of the bathroom, just in time reaching for a big white towel and threw it around herself.

She wasn't embarrassed of her nudity and she didn't care if the towel would slip off at the merest of movements. If she had to fight to protect the prince while naked, then so be it.

In her room there was nothing and no one. She walked up to the glass balcony door and spied between the curtains outside, but there was no movements outside either.

The next thump against the wall was loud and clear, coming straight from the prince's bedchamber beside her own. As fast as her namesake she had Blazefire Saber in her hand, throwing open her room's door and pulled out her gun, pointed into an empty hallway. Lightning didn't know what to make of the situation as of yet. There was no one around, she couldn't _sense_ any danger, but there was something else going on. No sound had ever come from Noctis's room in the middle of the night and if he wasn't in danger, then what made that sound?

She kept her steps silent as she opened the door that led to the prince's sitting room, her gunblade cocked. In here too, there was no one. It was dark, save for the castle's outer lights that streamed in through the windows. Beyond the piano, at the end of the room was the door that led to the prince's bedroom. Inside there was light, Lightning saw, and there was movement as well. Another bump came, as if on cue, voices that buzzed too low to be comprehensible. Lightning's blade flipped out like a knife, the sharp edge ready to punish any flesh.

The thumping grew louder as Lightning stepped nearer to the door that would lead to the prince, one bump after another, again and again. It wasn't until Lightning had her hand on the doorknob that a shrill voice – a female's voice – pierced through the quiet air.

That was a woman. And she yelled. But she did not yell out of fear or panic. It sounded almost like… like a scream of anger? Were they arguing?

Lightning took a step away from the door.

Did the Prince Caelum entertain a woman in there?! She cannot believe this shit! He had some kind of woman in there with him while _she_ was in the room right next to him? What if she burst right in there, expecting him to be battling ninja assassins, while in actuality he may be entangled with a whole other battle?

What was happening?

Lightning's hand hovered above the handle of the door that led to his rooms if but for a second, then heard a loud curse and stopped. No assassin wrestling with the prince in there would be cursing so obviously, not unless they're doing something quite the opposite.

Quickly snatching her hand away from the door, she glared at it, as if her gaze could pierce the prince and his lady companion through the walls.

She wouldn't have it. Lightning wouldn't sit and lose her sleep to Noctis and whoever he was entertaining in there. The very fact that he snuck in someone without her knowledge pissed her off beyond belief.

She returned to her room to angrily throw on her clothes in a haste and unfolded Blazefire Sabre's lethal edge again. She didn't know how this was going to end, but she would cut up _someone_ to pieces for sure. The hallways outside of her guest room was deserted, but Lightning could still hear sounds and shuffling from inside the prince's rooms.

Stomping over to the entrance of his chambers, she had but lifted a leg to kick in the doors when it opened, and a disheveled young stranger came rushing out. It took Lightning a moment to recognize the woman as the same ash-blonde who danced with Prince Caelum at the Heart's Celebration just earlier that night. The mystery lady was the unfortunate one to open the door herself, meeting eye to eye with a very angry Lightning.

Her long locks were undone from the neat bun it was in and she was red in the face. She gasped when she came face to face with the Cocoonian soldier, but recovered herself quickly. "You!" The stranger shrilled in a high voice, pointing to Lightning with a manicured finger. "Are you the house staff? Show me the nearest exit, this instant!"

Lightning's frown only deepened when she was addressed as the prince's _staff_. Her temper spiking upwards into dangerous levels, she said nothing but roughly push passed the blonde stranger into the prince's chamber.

"Ouch – hey!" Came the quite indignant yell from behind Lightning.

If the woman had any more objections thrown at the Farron's back, then the roseate didn't hear. She needed to find the Prince Noctis and find him she did. He was sitting on his bed, looking solemn and guilty for whatever reason, until he saw his bodyguard pushing past his female guest.

He rose, half dismayed already that she was all over in his business again, ready to confront Lightning as to why she was storming her way uninvited into his bedchamber. He had hardly time to open his mouth to ask her why she was here before, without a second thought, he was punched quite hard against the jaw.

His vision went white for a second there and he stumbled a few steps back, being caught completely unaware. He heard someone gasp when the back of his knees hit the bed, lost his balance and ungraciously sprawled on top of it. For a second he couldn't move and all the oxygen left his body in a rushed whoosh. When he finally regained a bit of his senses, he shook his head and blinked hard until he had his sight back. He inhaled, tasting blood on a sore tongue.

" _What the fuck?!_ " He did not curse a lot, it wasn't part of his upbringing to do so, but surely this occasion called for it. The last thing he ever expected was his bodyguard, who is initially supposed to keep him from harm, to come up and hit him as soon as she set foot in his bedchamber.

He raised a thumb to his lip and it came back with blood where he bit into it upon impact. Perplexed he looked up at Lightning Farron, staring wide-eyed at her angry form for a second too long in silence. Her hands were still tightly clenched and her furious blue eyes were blazing fire.

"Oh Etro! Are you insane?! Did you know who just hit? You should be thrown into jail!" The little missy yelled behind the two of them in the doorway, her face in complete horror.

Lightning didn't even seem to register her, instead grittily addressing the royal prince. "I had no idea what was going on in here until it was nearly too late! Do you know how out of hand this could have ended? To keep me up for something as stupid as this?! I thought you were in danger! Etro, – Have you absolutely no regard for others?" Him being an anti-social jerk was the least of her complains. "And where the hell did _she_ come from?" Lightning jabbed a thumb over her shoulder to the stranger behind them.

Wasn't she leaving? Who was she anyway? _When_ did this happen? _How_ was it accomplished? What was he thinking? He _wasn't_ thinking, Lightning figured, and if he was, he was using the wrong head. If the King so much has an _inkling_ that such a thing slipped by Lightning without her knowing, the consequences could have been severe. This was _her_ ass on the line, not Prince Caelum's.

* * *

_\fruit . Of . the . Gods \_

by

/ _GoodFlavored . Insane-TheatericsMonarch_ /

∞ _Blanditia, non imperio, fit dulces Venus_ ∞

_Episode VIII_

" _No guts, no glory._ " ~ Gladiolus Amicitia

* * *

Noctis didn't linger much on any of her questions. He still couldn't believe she had the gall to punch him just like that, as if there would be no repercussions to it. He was caught off guard completely and had allowed himself to get hit. That, more than anything, stung. So much for being capable of handling himself. "What do you think you're doing? This could cost you your job!"

She sneered in return. "I don't care." She didn't care what he would say to his father the king, she didn't care if she would be dishonorably fired and lose her opportunity to be promoted. He deserved to get hit in the face and it felt good to let him know it. "Better than remaining here anyway."

He was wiping more blood from his broken lip, frowning at the liquid on his fingers, then glaring up at his assaulter. "You'll regret this."

"Doubtful." She turned and took her exit, seeing the blonde woman standing in the doorway aghast. She wisely jumped out of the way as the taller intimidating bodyguard turned on her heel, but in the last second Lightning took her by the arm and dragged her out of the prince's chambers. "You're leaving. Now." She would make sure the woman was out of the castle herself.

The ash-haired guest looked over her shoulder to Prince Noctis, who was still bedazzled at the sight of his own blood and glaring daggers at the back of the pink haired solider. "Good." The stranger said ultimately. "I was leaving anyway."

~ǽ~

"So lemme get this straight." Gladiolus said the following day, after taking his first gulp from his cold beer bottle. "She punched you?"

Despite his amused tone, Noctis didn't begrudge him half as much as Prompto, who was still blatantly laughing his ass off in the corner.

"Is she even _allowed_ to do that?"

Noctis ran his tongue over the cut on his bottom lip and glared hard at the plasma TV in front of him. "Of course she isn't." Why didn't he report her to his father? Doing so would immediately lead to her discharge from her position. Noctis would finally be rid of her.

Although Lightning Farron's dismissal didn't mean that his father wouldn't just find him another bodyguard appointed to him. He didn't like it that she hit him, so unexpectedly, making him look like a fool for everyone else, but on second thought, he wasn't _that_ much of a jerk to do something like that to her.

Prompto managed to catch his breath, if barely, and opened his own bottle of beer. "Then why don't you inform your father about her? It's kinda her job to mind you from even gettin' a paper cut and there she goes beating the shit out of you."

"She didn't beat me up!" Noctis protested. She didn't. She just punched him, _once_. There's a difference.

Ignis had joined them in drinking the alcoholic beverage and wasn't off doing something adult-y like reading a book or something of the same nature. He pushed his glasses back up the bride of his nose with a finger, while he listened to Noctis's account of how he got himself a split lip. "She only hit you and you bled."

"You make it sound far worse than it is!"

"Oh, but isn't it? Didn't she deck you across the face and left you in a bloody mess?" Prompto pointed with an index finger to the area where Noctis's own pulsing wound still shone red.

Though it may have stopped bleeding and Noctis used a quick potion to close up most of it, the area was still pink and somewhat bruised. He couldn't hide it from his friends quick enough for it to heal completely. He still felt his jaw ache though. Whenever he talked, it throbbed, and whenever it throbbed, he thought of her.

Damn. She really had a mean right hook.

Gladiolus didn't seem any less apologetic about the situation than Prompto. "Remind me again why she hit you?"

The young heir frowned hard at his feet. He wasn't very proud of himself either. "She kind of heard me last night with the girl from the ball."

Prompto twisted his lips and leaned back to sip more of his beer. "Knowing the soldier's sour puss attitude, I can see now why she hit you."

Gladiolus hummed, nudging the prince with his elbow. "I think you know why she hit you in the first place."

Noctis sighed, although his grimace didn't easily disappear from his face. He knew why she was upset. In fact, he would have been resentful with her if their situations were reversed as well. That didn't make it any easier to admit that he was wrong. "I guess… I owe her an apology." He was mature enough to come to that decision eventually. "I should've been more considerate of her knowing her room is right next to mine and we might have knocked into a few things before she left."

Prompto snickered, a leer growing on his face. "Hell yeah my—wait, what?" Prompto started excitedly at the prospect of his royal friend having a good time, until all of the prince's words truly sunk in. "She _left_? Like, after you guys got busy… right?"

Beside them, Gladiolus and Ignis shared a knowing glance.

Noctis shook his head. "I… I wanted to but then-" He didn't do anything with the woman. It still felt as if Stella was still there. Her phantom wouldn't let him be. It felt wrong to continue what he did. It was like he was betraying her. And he just couldn't.

"What? But-but how could you even! She was so fine! Oh, is it because-"

"Look there," Ignis quickly interrupting Prompto before he could finish that sentence. "I believe your opportunity just arose, Noct. Isn't that your bodyguard climbing over the balcony railing just now?"

All the boys cranked their necks towards the windows where they caught her silhouette through the curtains.

Lightning finally finished up with her patrol check, circling the outer castle walls in the extreme cold. She was in dire need of a meal and a hot steaming shower and maybe some sleep after the atrocious night she spent awake. She had been in a foul mood all day, glaring at everyone in her path. She may have scared off a few Adservio who were unlucky enough to be in her peripheral sight. She would just like to relax in her appointed room for the rest of the evening without disturbance.

She had barely opened the glass door to her room, when the one next to it creaked open. She was mildly surprised to see the royal prince stepping out and quietly greet her. He was dressed too casual even for him; in a baggy pants and a dark shirt, with his hair even messier than usual. She didn't really expect him to talk to her so quickly. As she eyed the pink-purple bruise on his lower lip, she would have imagined him still to be angry with what she did to him.

Noctis closed the balcony door behind him, lest his friends dare to listen in to what he wanted to be private. "Can I speak to you for a little?"

In the back of his head, he had a strange inclination to the question he proposed. He never had to ask anyone's permission to speak to them. It was always a given that he commanded the attention of everyone in the room. It was a humbling experience, to not only beg for her regard as well as plead for forgiveness, whereas he never used to.

Outside was freezing. It was early in the evening but the sun was already gone and the first bright stars appeared in the indigo sky. Lightning's eyes was the same color as the waning moon rising behind them.

"What?" Her tone indicated that she was more than a little displeased to see him in front of her. The odds weren't in his favor. He had hoped that she may have any shred of mercy.

He wondered if his friends could hear them or whether they were straining to listen to every word that was exchanged between the two of them.

"Um," Feeling a bit awkward, not to mention cold, Noctis pushed his hands in his pockets and gazed off to the side. "About today… I wanted to say that, despite your insolent action this morning, I want to apologize for the previous night. You did not need to hear all that and I should have warned you beforehand. It was inconsiderate of me."

There was a long silence, so much so that he had return his glance back at her, just to see that she was still there. He wouldn't put it pass her for her to disappear on him while he was still talking.

There was a scowl in the corner of her mouth. "That's it?" She asked, rather defiantly and unimpressed, with a raised eyebrow.

What did she even mean with 'that's it'? What more did she expect to hear from him? "I just said I'm sorry of what happened."

"So, that's all?"

There was that question again. And she still looked completely ungrateful with it too. Wasn't she content that he was out here, in the cold, personally apologizing for what he did?

It was his turn to frown. "Uh, yes. I wanted to apologiz-"

"Fine. Whatever." Just like that she waved him off, sounding rather apathetic about it all, before she slipped past him and left him standing alone on the balcony.

Before he knew what exactly happened she was already gone and inside her room, the door thumping close behind her and the curtains drawn. He stood gaping at the spot she had been no less than a second ago, too astonished to believe that she would simple shrug him off as easily as he did. Even in this, she continued to surprise him by being utterly stubborn. A part of him was compelled to knock on her door until she opened the door and demanded that she accepted his apology, that was the furious part of him of course. The more rational albeit smaller section within him reasoned that he should let her be. And for once, he did let her go.

He returned to his friends, who were all eying him curiously. When Noctis said nothing, but returned to drinking his beer, they sort of guessed it didn't go all too accordingly for the Lucii prince.

Noctis sat brooding over his bottle and worrying his bruised lip. He just didn't understand her. He apologized didn't he? He even went out of his way to meet her face-to-face outside in the cold air to tell her how sorry he was of what happened. And then she had to react that way. He didn't understand her. "I don't get it." He said loudly to himself. "What is her _deal_?"

"Maybe she finds your apology lacking?" Ignis suggested when Noct half-heartedly told them how it went.

Gladiolus agreed. "Maybe she didn't think your sorry was enough?"

It wasn't enough? What else did she want him to do? Beg on his knees for her forgiveness?

"Maybe she is being a bitch!" Prompto yelled as a third and more likely option.

Their tattooed comrade hit the blond on his arm with a cautious look at the door. "Dude, she can hear you!"

Prompto huffed, throwing his arms behind his head coolly. "No, she can't! And if she did, what's she's gonna do about it? Kick my ass like she did to Noct?"

Noctis threw a look of murder at the back of Argentum's head. "She did no such thing!"

Gladio was otherwise entirely convinced that the Cocoonian soldier could wipe the floor with Prompto. "No doubt she would. She's obliged to guard His Highness and look what she did to him just this morning. There's nothing holding her back from killing you."

At this, Prompto's azure blue eyes widened, but he quickly shrugged, feigning indifference. "So you ain't saying anything anymore because you're afraid of her now?"

"I'm not afraid. I'm just saying."

"Ha! Pussy."

"She simply wasn't satisfied with your answer, that's why she didn't hasten to forgive you." Ignis spoke over to the prince and let Gladio and Prompto have their glaring match in the background. If he was utterly frank with himself, Ignis took a liking that the bodyguard from Cocoon posed an impressive wall to Noct's otherwise easy going inclinations. Girls had always been too accommodating to every of the prince's whims. And Sergeant Farron would take none of Noctis's dispositions. _That_ was a great surprise to Ignis, indeed. "Maybe you should apologize again."

Noctis continued glaring into the distance with his arms angrily crossed. "I don't think it'll make a difference." He grumbled with a hint of frustration in his voice. Why didn't she accept his words like a normal person would? "She'll hate whatever I say from now on anyway."

His advising friend rearranged his glasses and spoke matter-of-factly. "Then find another way to show her that you're sorry."

~ǽ~

Those words of Ignis ghosted through Noct's mind for the rest of the week. Whenever he heard her footsteps clang loudly behind him, he knew that he still owed her a proper apology. She wasn't going to believe him on his word, or at least, not that he thought she would anyway. He was sure that actions spoke far more loudly than sound from his lips ever would with Lightning Farron.

In that same train of thought, he called himself an idiot for his troubles. Why should _he_ go through the pains, if _she_ hadn't bothered to say sorry in return? No one had ever lifted a hand to him and lived to tell the tale, and now she'd think it was acceptable to punch him whenever she was cross with him. He understood _why_ she did it though, for if he were in her shoes he might have done the same, but still, that didn't make it any less okay for her to go around hitting people. Did she make it a habit of doing that?

For quite a few days he pondered on what to do or even how to approach the matter. A nagging feeling told him he had to say he was sorry to her at the mere glimpse of her, but he wasn't sure how. He decided to let the thought settle and occupy himself with his more kingly duties for once – however reluctant he was about those – lest he lay awake at night worrying about the likes of Lightning Farron.

It was quite easy to be distracted actually, for matters of the state always came in the form of council assembles and were as many as twice or three times a week by now. Nearly all of which Noctis now participated in actively as future monarch and sovereign of the kingdom.

Lightning wasn't invited within, as she wasn't part of the king's gracious council of lords and advisors. She escorted the prince to his meetings, and stayed put outside of the doors with the words _Senatus Populusque Lucii_ engraved in them, until they were done. Every now and then she saw a glimpse inside the place they call the Chamber of Dawn; a giant hall with towering ceilings, checkered black-and-white floor of the shiniest marble. A row full of banners displaying the Caelum emblem, and statues upon statues of angels looking down on the insignificant mortals below them. Some of those angels were posed as if singing, some were holding oil lanterns, others were depicted as praising the divine light above them, but most held a grim scythe of death in their skeleton hands.

The sight didn't unsettle nor appeased the lords who went in there with the king, for they had long since gotten used to the design of the hall. Lightning was curiously mesmerized with the décor of the place. Of the men within, she cared little for them with their talk of stately business, but the Chamber of Dawn never ceased to amaze her when she was allowed inside, every time seeing a new detail that escaped her notice the last time.

Not that that was the case every single meeting. King Caelum had decreed that she stood close by for as long as Noctis was in the Chamber of Dawn and sometimes the task was as tedious as it was boring. The prince consumed hours with his future subjects in the meetings and though they were behind closed doors, they weren't entirely inaudible. The castle was an old, nearly ancient place. Its walls were just as worn by now, ageing and thinner at some spots than others. There were quiet days where Lightning could hear what was being said inside word-for-word.

"The prisoners of war." One of the councilor advisors brought forth the matter.

Prince Noctis tried to look not half as bored than he actually was, which he still failed miserably, while he stared around the table with a half-assed expression on his face. He blamed his father's lords for his boredom. When he was at work with his three friends, he wasn't nearly this disinterested. Neither did he see any outstanding difference in any of these men. All his father's council members were elderly lords with old petty grudges and low cunning. They claimed to have the best interest for Lucis in their intentions, but the young Caelum doubted it. High treason has not been uncommon amidst the castle walls, and one still lingered so fresh and recent in their minds. He hardly believed any single one of them wouldn't double cross them for their own personal profit.

He hasn't been paying too much attention in these meetings. The most these old lords would discuss about is money – how to get more gil by the millions and the minimal way of spending such gil. The rare times they concerned themselves about the good of the people were few and far in between, and Noctis didn't bother listening to rest of their ramblings unless it was of an useful matter.

He knew King Regis would prefer for him to wholly invest in these assembles as he was, but Noctis would hook-off as much as he could. They would become his problem when his father steps down and he was pronounced king.

All a bunch of boring crap, the prince thought, leaning his chin on one of his palms uninterestedly in the meantime. It was quite the open gesture that he wanted to be anywhere else other than in this hall. It was rude, the prince knew that, but he really didn't give a flying fuck if any of the high lords were offended. For the past half hour he had felt his father's subtle kicks under the table to remind him of his courtesies, but the younger Caelum ignored them all.

Noctis could see the irritated scowl of the councilor twist on his face. "The prisoners of war are still captivated in the northern incarceration, Your Majesty, and we do not have the funds to remain housing them, especially now with more rebels arrested by the week. We need to see to their issue."

"They are enemies of our kingdom," Bald and chubby councilor Adelbert brought forth the first suggestion. "And as they proclaimed themselves to the cause of the dastardly Niflheim, they must be dealt with accordingly."

Most of the council nodded, some verbally agreed.

Regis Caelum was about to nudge his son again, when he was addressed. "Excellent matter, Count Adelbert." King Regis said. "There has been inquiries now that the war has seen its end, and how the captivated veterans shall be dealt with. It is a subject that must be thread upon carefully and pondered wisely." He nodded, more so to himself than to his parliament. "Which is why, on this very matter, we will look to Prince Noctis." He glanced at his son and was pleased to see Noct's shock stricken posture once he was singled out.

The councilors all paused significantly. An uncertain aura hung above them as they glanced among each other.

One brave man slowly raised to his feet to pull all their attention. "Your Highness… I mean no disrespect for His Grace, young Prince Caelum, but this is a rather scrupulous case and-"

Regis's voice was curt and stern. "Do you mean to imply, Earl Louisoix, that my son, Prince Noctis, is inadequate to finalize this matter?"

"Most decidedly not, Your Majesty. Nothing of the sort." Earl Louisoix provided anxiously with a humble bow of his head to the king. "His Grace will do finely, I'm certain."

"Good." Regis widely smiled at his son, that Noctis knew was all but fake. "This case shall be dependent on the Prince. Please, proceed."

There was an awkward silence where no one said a word. Earl Louisoix lowered to his seat, while the rest of them shared loaded looks between them. Noctis rearranged his position to sit upright and taller, whilst eyeing his father dismayed. He knew Regis was somehow punishing him with this, that much was obvious.

He had never been overjoyed about the lords in his father's council. They were, most of all, social climbers and greedy for power. They were part of most of the problems their kingdom suffered. And once he was king, he planned to change a lot of it.

Noctis asked them to continue, just as his father had, and it was after a quiet moment that Count Adelbert spoke again. "The prisoners of war, Your Grace, men taken in custody by both Nihilsomno–"

"Yes, yes." Noct interrupted impatiently. "I know what war prisoners are, Count Adelbert, spare me the prologue."

The councilors shared another look before they returned a doubtful gaze to the king. Regis ignored them and none of the lords said nothing in protest so far.

The obvious doubts in the lords angered the Lucii prince. Did they think he was oblivious to their looks? Did they think they could overlook him simply because the king was sitting next to him? He was their future king! How dare they discredit his superiority so blatantly?

"Get to the point, Count Adelbert." The prince grunted, not very kindly.

There was a jolted look that Noctis missed on his father's face, but the elder Caelum kept his tongue.

"Eh, yes." Count Adelbert continued slowly. "It has come to our notion that we must draw a permanent conclusion for these inmates."

"A permanent conclusion? Such as?" Noctis recalled what his father would do next and added, "What are your suggestions, councilors?"

Viscount Auron was an elderly fellow with a long grey beard, who decided to speak out first. "They are the enemies of the state. Just because the war has ended – thank divine Etro – that does not mean that they still do not wish us ill. They must be put to death. Immediately."

Noctis paled. Put to death?

The men looked at the prince for his guidance, for his counsel or wisdom, but no words came. To death? Surely that wasn't the only option?

Another joined. "I agree with Viscount Auron. They must be made an example of, Your Grace, so that our neighboring countries will forevermore comprehend that Lucis is not a kingdom to be trifled with."

More councilors bobbed their heads in approval and agreements. Noctis in turn scowled. "Tell me, in our long history of wars, how many times throughout all of it has that helped us?"

None, probably. Lucis holds a staggering record of getting into wars more than any other kingdom in existence. He didn't like this. He understood that the prisoners had to face a sentence for their actions, but this sounded a little bit extreme. Did all of his ancestors handled enemies to the state this way?

"You must understand young prince," The same Viscount Auron piped up, as if emphasizing that he doesn't fully discern their issue because he was so young and unwise. "That the kingdom has conquered every single time we were threatened with war in all known history. We must remind our nemesis that once more for the future."

Noctis couldn't keep the cynicism from his voice. "By killing their subject?"

"By punishing them as we see fit, which is what they have earned. Thence return them to their country whence they came from, as a lesson."

Lord Desch cleared his voice to offer a solution with a smile. "We shall have a vote. All those in favor of the extermination of the war prisoners say aye."

All fifteen ayes of the council went up.

"I suppose the matter is settled then, upon His Majesty the King's signed order it shall be done. And now, the last matter of the day, we-"

Out of nowhere, King Regis stood from his seat suddenly amidst Lord Desch's speech that got cut off by his movement. Instantly, all other fifteen men rose with him. They were confused, but they didn't question their better.

Regis's manner was grim when he spoke. "That shall be enough for today, gentlemen."

The lot of them blinked. "But Y-Your Highness… we only have but one-"

The King didn't want to hear an excuse. "This will be all. I bid you good day, my lords."

The men did the same routine of glancing at each other before bowing deep to the king and sovereign, and dripping out of the meeting hall. They met the prince's bodyguard on their way out – the ever elusive but pretty-looking Cocoonian foreigner who had a stare as prickly as thorns. All fifteen men scattered without a word, closing the doors behind them.

The king and his son were the only ones within.

Regis waited until the doors were well and good closed before he turned to his heir. "Noctis…" The prince didn't look up from the spot he was intently staring at on the table top. "You do know that was the end of the matter, right? That's how councilors are."

Noctis's dark brow furrowed under his bangs that covered his forehead.

"You once told me that fools set the rules in this world." His father goaded kindly, but firm. "And yet you let these lot overrun you like you are one."

"If you think me such a fool," The prince finally spoke up surly, though he refrained from meeting his father's gaze. "Then why did you put me on this case?"

"So you could learn, son."

"I have been!"

"Not enough, it seems. You have no experience when it comes to political issues such as these. How to deal and handle councilors and soon politicians alike. These are the sort of ways they touch upon. They'll easily over-rule if you let them, like a pack of hyenas. Just now was but just a manner on how to conclude cases, Noctis. They even went mild on you."

Noctis continued frowning at the top of the table, as if it was the bane of his existence.

He heard his father sigh, his voice soft. "Maybe you aren't as ready for kingship as I thought you were."

The prince turned his glare to Regis, but his father was already standing to quit the hall. On his way out he found Sergeant Farron guarding as he had requested her to. He nodded to her politely as he passed her by and away.

Lightning looked back into the nearly empty room to the dark prince, who remained broodily frowning at the tabletop, like it was the evil of all his problems. When he didn't move for a few minutes, she dared a step into the parliament hall, to see if that would get him to react. When he didn't make a single move, she reasoned she would stay by him until he did.

She didn't break the silence like Noctis thought that she would. Instead, the Cocoonian soldier fell into that stance of hers that Noctis recognized by now that was her habit. She shifted her weight to one leg, jutting her hip out as she crossed her arms, looking around the Chamber of Dawn, taking in the details as if she was interested in any of it.

He said nothing for a long time, trying to ignore her to the best of his abilities, sulking on the words his father said to him instead. In his peripheral vision, he did see Lightning eye the high ceiling of the hall, and the countless of dark stone angels that surrounded them.

"Old room, isn't it?" He couldn't help but say, just for the sake of saying something.

She shrugged a shoulder. "It's nice."

"Still old."

"Right. And some thin walls as well."

Was that her subtle hint of saying that she heard everything that has been said in here? He glanced at her, their eyes meeting for the first time directly. She didn't have to outright tell him anything, but he knew that she had heard everything what transpired earlier with him and the councilors within the hall. Thin walls, indeed.

"Need to fix them, apparently." He muttered, irked.

Lightning's eyebrow quirked, but she remained still as if she was made of glass. She wasted no time in beating around the bush when she responded to him, instead going right into the heart of the matter. "Or maybe you could let your councilors tell you what to do, since they are so eager to decide things for you."

And it was pretty obvious they were no longer talking about the thin walls.

"I'm sure the councilors know exactly how to fix things." His retort was sarcastic and full of needles, but he caught her rolling her eyes at him.

"I beg to differ." She liked to do that, didn't she? Dismiss him and brush off his remarks while throwing his faults back in his face. Whether she liked to think so of herself or not, she wasn't perfect either.

"Yeah, and what do you know anything about it, huh?" Noctis fell back into his child and crossed his arms like a moody child. "You're just a commoner and a foreigner at that. What do you know about state affairs?"

The corner of her mouth curled downwards. "It must be better than how you handled things back there."

Noctis's smile was cynical, and his demeanor switched from demure to mocking in a snap. "Really? If you know so much better, then please, Sergeant Farron," He gestured for her to take one of the councilors seat at the long table. "Why don't you enlighten me? Share your thoughts on the matter on what must be done to the captured prisoners?"

He didn't expect her to take his invitation seriously. She eyed the black painted chairs of handsomely carved softwood, not moving for a moment in silence. But then the look she gave him afterward was pure defiance and she shoved a chair aside to take a seat.

He raised an eyebrow at her when she said nothing, but when she did speak, her voice was calm, full of authority and confidence.

"You set them free."

Of all things, that was the last answer he thought she would give. "What? That's not funny."

Lightning remained unmoving. "I'm not laughing."

There's no way that that was her serious reply. Set them free, was she mad? "You think it's that easy? They have done Lucis wrong. They have done the _citizens_ of Lucis wrong. They attacked my kingdom with the means of stealing from us, overcome us and do Etro knows what else to our people. We do not accept such behavior from our own, and we certainly do not tolerate it of outsiders. They would have murdered people, _my_ people by the millions and you expect me to simply _release_ them?"

She didn't back down from his glare but to respond with a heated frown of her own. "Then what'll you do, execute them? Fine, kill them all. What do you think will happen once you've killed them?"

He clenched his jaw, nearly grinding on his teeth. This was his internal inflict while his councilors argued what must be done with the war prisoners. He didn't like the harsh judgment any less than she did, but her suggestion was simply ludicrous. Those men committed a crime – crimes they should be held accountable for – and they have earned execution because of that.

"Justice will be done." He told her clearly.

Because it was. It was just and it was punishment and it was the law… yet why did it leave a bitter taste in his mouth?

There was disagreement storming in those green orbs of hers, though. And he didn't realize how much he wanted to hear her go against him for it. When she said nothing at all further, he snapped at her. "What? What aren't you saying?" Because she _did_ want to say something. He could see the fire within her, like it was on the tip of her tongue to defy him, but she reigned her temper in.

He hadn't believed for a second that she would settle with his outcome. If there's one thing he managed to know about her after her five month stay here by now, is that she could be as stubborn as she is fierce. She hadn't had her point across yet. That, he was sure of.

"Justice…" She rolled the word with more sarcasm than he liked. "Right."

The way she said it irked him, like he called it 'Justice' for a lack of a better word. He wanted to tell her that she knew nothing. He wanted to tell his father that he was wrong. He wanted to scream. But there was a part of him that really wanted to know what she had to offer as a solution. "Speak your mind then, if you think to know better."

"I do know better!" She shot back heatedly, the inferno he saw in her viridian eyes blazing now. "You think killing the prisoners will do you any good? What do you think their reaction will be when they hear that their people, their brave men were _murdered_?"

He wished he had posed this question of hers to those high lords of the parliament. They would be nearly as lost for words as he was now. Quickly he managed to quote the same line the councilors used on him. "They would know that Lucis is not to be trifled with."

"It would do nothing but beget hate." Her voice rang stern, but there was compassion also hidden in there. He could hear it; compassion and sympathy. "Most of those prisoners didn't want to go to war no less than you did. Those prisoners are human lives. Those prisoners are someone's family, someone's friend. You aren't the only one who got affected by the war. It brought destruction and wounds to theirs, as well. You do nothing but give them more pain and grief by killing them… All to prove something petty."

Inspiring words of hers, useless words. "You don't understand. If we let them go, they'll think we condone their actions. They'll think we're soft and weak and that could lead to an attack to test our vulnerability."

She leaned back into her chair, quieting the flames he saw flickering within her with rationality and reason. "And wouldn't the resentment that you create by killing those prisoners eventually lead to quests for vengeance and more war?"

He stayed quiet. He considered it. And the words hit home. Noctis had never been so glad to be rendered speechless in his life. "But… but what if they think this is the opportunity to start a war again? What if their chance at redemption is a way they'll use to come back in full force?"

The inferno in her eyes doused to a calming warmth. "They won't. They would remember that you spared their lives and allowed them to go home."

"This is madness." Noctis reasoned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The other councilors of the parliament won't agree to this. They never will. Not willingly, at least."

"They don't have to." Lightning waved the issue away as if it was no big deal. "You'll be their king one day. Your word will be law. So act like it."

He wanted to hope. She gave him a reason to hope. "This may come back to bite us in the ass. No good deed goes unpunished, isn't it?"

"You'll cross that bridge when you get there. Besides, you wanted peace." She added verbally. "Then commit an act of peace."

Why didn't he think of this before? Maybe he was still too wounded by the memories of the war to see a solution other than more warfare. It was peace that he longed for, yet all their answers to present problems were more violence. She had the right of it. The revelation was enlightening, yet odd. "To be told otherwise by a Cocoonian soldier."

She smirked, settling somewhat more relaxed in her seat. There was teasing in the tone of her voice and amusement in the corner of her lips. "Shameful, really."

He looked at her. Really looked at her this time. Cobalt blue eyes shining brightly against the black-and-white backdrop. "No." He contradicted seriously. "You gave an input that I never would have considered by myself. I cannot express how true your words are. Thank you."

The weight of his stare somehow felt too heavy for even Lightning to bear, and in a way to get from under it, she stood from her chair. "Let's get going from here, then. I'm hungry."

~ǽ~

Since the parliament meeting wasn't finished at hand the day before, Regis's agenda showed that the rest of it had to be addressed today. He made sure to send word via his Nimphus to his son to be ready after breaking their fast. He wasn't much looking forward to spend an entire day again with his high lords, but it was a sacrifice he would have to make for the greater good. A burden that he would have to bear being King.

It wasn't long before he had to dress himself for work that day, and being escorted by his darkly dressed servants, he made his way to the Chamber of Dawn through the castle that he and most – if not all – previous Caelums were born in.

Much to Regis's surprise, he found Noctis waiting and ready to attend the meeting. He didn't seem reluctant to be here, like it was mostly the case. He was attentive, and there was a focus in him that Regis hadn't seen since before the war ended.

And Noctis was indeed ready. He didn't risk meeting his father's eyes after what transpired between himself and his dad the day before, but he was determined to prove himself today to the councilors as well as his father.

Most of the meeting passed by the prince. They were the standard stuff with the same subject over and over again, mostly about money. They were laughing, the councilors. What was so funny, Noctis didn't really care. All he knew was that his opportunity to breach the subject was nearing.

"It is settled then. Yes, Your Majesty."

Thin Viscount Auron brought an end to the meeting. "It seems that we have closed most matters, all but a few trifling ones, but for now, we are done."

The others nodded, Regis as well. To be frank, he was quite glad that the assemble was over. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't all too fond of any of the bureaucratic side of the royal position either. Façades was what set a king apart from ordinary men, and he had play his part as interested monarch.

His son didn't seem to get the hang of it yet. Prince Noctis was, as per usual, slouched in his seat right next to Regis throughout most of the meeting, which was a contrast to how he found his heir before the meeting began. He was done poking his son under the table to pay attention. His son was old enough to part the serious business from the folly, but it wasn't becoming of a king to be attentive for one subject and lackluster for another.

Before Regis was standing, half the lords at the table had risen. Though it wasn't customary to do so before the king had, some century old traditions they managed to slide between the fingers. Even so, they were not to leave the hall until the King dismissed them.

And then Prince Noctis's voice cut through the air. "We aren't exactly done, gentlemen."

Regis was as startled as the fifteen other councilors. They cut a look at the prince, whose resolve in his eyes caused everyone to pause.

"Please," Noctis waved a hand at the chairs. "Remain seated."

The councilors brought their questioning gazes to the king, who in turn was as puzzled as they were but was cautious enough not to let it show on his face. He gave a curt nod, and on command all the men slowly lowered back to their appointed seats.

Regis cleared his throat, wondering what his son had in mind. "Is there something you like to add, Prince Noctis?"

"Yes," He started off strongly. He didn't look at his father, but he held the eyes of every other lord at the table. "About yesterday, the subject that Count Adelbert presented me with?"

Everyone shifted and looked at said man.

Curiosity got a hold on Regis, more than ever before. Count Adelbert appeared shocked to be suddenly put in the spotlight, and it took him a moment or two to remember which subject the prince was talking about. "Um, the prisoners of the war, Your Grace?"

"Yeah," The heir apparent answered without much elegancy. "That one."

"Eh – um," Count Adelbert stuttered. "The case is already looked upon, Your Grace, we have already elected and decided."

Noctis continued as if he hadn't heard the Count. "I would like you all to know that you have my vote."

"Vote for what exactly?" Their expressions wondered when the Prince paused for a second or two.

"Thanks for asking," Noctis drawled with a devious smirk of his own. "You have my vote for releasing all the prisoners and safely return them to their respective country and home, that is."

If Regis hadn't taught himself to measure his gut reaction, he would have been gaping at Noctis like a fish out of water. Just like all the other lords were doing now.

There was a heavy silence for a second too long, until someone uttered a confused "what?" in the background. Then all men exploded at once.

"Is this true, Your Majesty?"

"You can't do that!"

"That's utterly absurd!"

"Are you serious?!"

"The whole idea is unacceptable!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Your Majesty!"

"Your Majesty, you can't possibly permit this?!"

" _Your Majesty!_ "

Regis didn't say anything. This was initially Noctis's case. And Regis would say absolutely nothing about it. He wasn't sure how Noctis came to this notion and he wasn't sure if it's the right decision to make, but he would hear his son out before he judged anything.

Unlike the day before, his son learned in a short time how to overmaster the councilors. With a bolder voice than he ever heard from his son, Noctis silenced them.

"Enough." The prince said.

The men grumbled and glared, but they listened and they quieted down.

Lord Auron risked a turn to speak. "We shall be clear, in case you hadn't paid attention, Your Grace. The matter was already voted upon, decided and closed."

Noctis shrugged. "I just reopened it and I have decided on the release of the prisoners."

Again, the men erupted into protests. "You cannot!"

"Release them?" Another one gasped appalled.

"Your Majesty!" At this point, the fifteen high lords disregarded the prince to complain at the king. "Your Majesty, you must object to this absurdity!"

Noctis raised his voice, looking angry. "We shall not see them executed. They won't!" There was a finality to Noctis that impressed Regis. "We live in a new era, an era of peace. We will show leniency and in turn we can finally break through this curse of constant wars."

Lord Adelbert carelessly cut to his better's words. "It is not for you to decide, Your Grace. Your Majesty, we must insist-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence, for Noctis took to his feet, towering over everyone else in the room. His tone was positively acid, glaring icicles to anyone who dared to defy him. " _I_ have just decreed what will happen with the war prisoners and none of you will question my decision."

"But, Your Grace,"

"I shall be the future king, the sovereign of the Lucii kingdom. And as your king-" _Your word will be law,_ she said. "-As you king, I won't take any of your _bullshit_!"

There were some gasps at the vulgarity of his certain words, but there were no more protests, no more objections. The prince didn't care. He did not care what they would think of him, what they'll say of him. Not anymore. _You will be their king._

" _Now_ the meeting is over." Silence ruled as he finalized the case and the whole assemble altogether. Neither did he wait for any of the councilors to talk anymore to him.

He didn't hang around long enough to hear if they did. He didn't wait for the men to bow to him, if they were going to do so after all that. He didn't stay to hear his father's opinion on how he handled the situation. He just gave up his seat, walked by the table towards the exit and opened the doors.

Lightning Farron was standing there, like he trusted she would. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning against the wall, waiting for everything to be over.

And she was smiling to him. The same warm, entrancing smile he saw during Christmas those two months ago. The same smile that softened her features and made her glow, directed at him.

In that very moment, he realized he hadn't seen anyone nearly as radiant as her.

~ǽ~

* * *

… _our story just started…_

* * *

_∞love grows by compliments, not by commands∞_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOYEAH!
> 
> This is a shorter chapter than my usual get, but I vowed to myself that I won't let you guys wait any longer for this than you already have. Goddamn, why am I so slow?
> 
> Now as for Lightis, there's bumps in the roads, but that's to be expected I suppose. I had a feeling everyone was going to expect some kind of romantic special moment happening for the two during Valentine's but I pretty much knew since the start that Noctis was gonna blow that for them. (in case you didn't catch it, Noct didn't do anything with the lady Prompto snuck home for him)
> 
> I'll most likely keep fooling around with the history of Lucis and the Caelum dynasty of itself. It's probably rich on tales and legends and whatnot, and it's possibly my own fault, because I'm a huge history dork and it's my one weakness. With Noctis being the 113th successor of Lucis, (and yes it's Noct who is the 113th king, not Regis. I will not have it any other way) just imagine the vast history the Caelums have alone. It's a huge feat to have this many kings/queens (of the same direct unbroken line, I assume) and the number says how ancient of a land Lucis is and the people itself.
> 
> To put in contrast, so you would know how enormous this is; taking England and France after the Roman empire fell and they started to build their own kingdoms, neither country has had in its course of monarchs more than 77 kings and/or queens. I even counted the few kings that took root before William the Conqueror landed in England, from a dude whose name I don't even dare to pronounce somewhere in 400 A.D till Queen Elizabeth II upon the English throne now (INCLUDING monarchs of Scotland, Wales, Ireland etc.) they have had no more than 60+ reigning monarchs.
> 
> France has had a few more of course, but even they have had no more than the 77 something known rulers in their history as a kingdom.
> 
> And Noctis is the 113th king. ONE HUNDRED AND TWELVE monarchs had ruled before him. Lucis is ancient. Let that sink in.
> 
> On the other hand, opposing this number, Japan has had about 125 Emperors since 660 B.C. Wow.
> 
> Anyway guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Leave me your thoughts in the review box below and in the meantime, I wish you all a happy summer.
> 
> Hugs and Kisses!


	9. Philía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to point out that King Regis's face in this fic remained at how we grew to know him, oppose to his more elderly face they gave him now. Idk, he looks less regal now, and I bet Tabata did it on purpose to get rid of all the Mafioso theme of Versus XIII completely from XV, but I love Regis's previous design more. Oh well. 
> 
> Happy reading

_…Like a mirror on the wall…_

* * *

Noctis Caelum tried to avoid his father as much as he could the following day, but night came and just after Sergeant Farron did one of her patrolling tour around the castle, the prince got an official summoning to the king's private rooms that he couldn't escape.

King Regis accepted his son's timid arrival in his study. The place was covered in shadows save for the hearth that was harboring a flickering fire. His imposing chair cast dark angles on his father's face that left him looking more ominous than he intended, but the image was broken by the delicate teacup steaming in his hand. The corners of his mouth lifted and his manner was upbeat when he spoke, almost proud. "The nobles were quite in a hassle after you stormed out of the Chamber of Dawn." He started on a high note. "They were angry and demanded me to look after you."

Noctis grumbled, glaring down at the floor. "Did you change the verdict about the war prisoners?" He would expect as much. Even his father would go against it. But Noctis would stand behind his decision. Those words that resounded something different within him.

"I did not." The king looked up from his cup of tea. "But a lot of them persisted, kindly and some not so kindly, for me to eradicate it."

"Will you?"

His father's face softened, like Noctis knew he would in his younger years, when the prince always got what he wanted as a child. "Let this go into history as your first Kingly act. I shan't change it."

Noctis nodded, biting his lip to keep the elated smile from showing. Lightning would be happy to hear that it won't be changed. "Thank you, dad."

"You made a wise choice concerning the prisoners. One that even I had not thought of." Regis put a heavy, proud hand on Noct's shoulder. "Shows that you are gentler than me, but far more sagely than any Caelum before us. You're going to be a wise king, son."

Noctis blinked up at him, before staring at his feet. It felt wrong to take credit for a notion that was not his in the first place. _Lightning_. It was all Lightning Farron. He had just repeated her words, her sagacity, her empathy, her compassion. It was all thanks to the roseate soldier from Cocoon.

He didn't have the courage to tell his father the truth about that, though. It was heartwarming to hear those words come from his father, who once was so determined to be the last guardian of the Caelum crystal. It was cowardly of Noctis to withheld the truth of it, but his father was looking at him with such pride in his eyes, it was almost a disservice to disappoint him. To tell him that it was a foreigner, a soldier who was here to bodyguard him and no more, was the one who spoke those very words and opened all their eyes.

Noct swore that one day he'll tell his dad the truth. But right now he smiled and thanked his father for the compliment.

"Another thing." Regis didn't want to relay on him the next tidbit that would have that warm smile on his son's face melting away like snow in the summer sun. "While we were there, the parliament brought up a single intriguing point that I hadn't considered before, but they dared to mention it only when you were away."

Noctis didn't have a good feeling about this. A sudden dread dropped heavy in his stomach. He knew he had offended the high lords with his stunt. He didn't regret it, but he also did not expect them to take their vengeance quite so fast. "What is it?"

"It's a matter that the high lords insisted on bringing up after your… decision." Regis looked down uncomfortably. "A matter that isn't quite a great of an issue at the moment, yet not a trifle that even I could not brush aside immediately. But I want you to keep your mind around this."

Noctis scowled. His father was beating around the bush. "Around what?"

"You may be somewhat young still, maybe too young at present, but it'll come to light sooner or later. You're heir apparent to the Lucii throne, Noctis, and as such, I would like to remind you that you are in need of an heir of your own."

Noctis's mouth dried up like a desert. Before he gathered up his wits to stop his father from speaking any further, Regis proceeded. "You have to understand that I married your own mother – Etro guard her soul – when I was at least ten years your senior, and even then I would say having children is quite early, but… the bloodline of the Caelum must continue." How many times is this sentence uttered to Caelum heirs since the beginning of their dynasty? _The bloodline must continue._ Having children was what kept their family alive. How those children grew up to be was a different story altogether, but the Crystal must always have an heir, a Caelum always had to guard it.

It must have been hard for Noctis, whose plans of the future was recently ripped out of him. "Dad…" The prince said pained.

"Entertain the idea. It is your future we are talking about. The Guardian must always be a Caelum. You know the stories as well as I. And it takes two to have an heir." The next thing he was about to say would hurt him more than it would Noctis, though he knew it was worse for his son still. "I… I do not know if you want me to arrange suitors after Stella Fleuret-"

"Please, _don't_." Noctis raised a hand that had the king silenced immediately. Even Regis could hear the thick emotion in his boy's voice that he struggled hard to conceal, but was still unable to. It was a mistake to mention her.

Stella. The name was a knife, twisting in his stomach.

"You shouldn't worry about me marrying, dad." His heart felt like it was tearing apart all over again. "My chance of happiness is long gone. Along with Stella Fleuret that day."

Regis sighed but didn't let the words drag his mood down. He wouldn't believe that a man that young, a boy really, would give up on his heart just because it got hurt once. He rose and came around to hold his son by the shoulders. "You have it all wrong, Prince Noctis." He said with a happier tone than the atmosphere allowed. "The world is made for two. I want you to remember that."

Noctis would see the light soon, Regis was undoubtedly certain about that, and his son will leave the darkness that Stella created behind him.

His son nodded absentmindedly. No longer was he mentally present in the same room with his father. His eyes were glazed over, his expression brooding before he blinked furiously. Regis did not know if he glimpsed a crimson color to his otherwise azure eyes when he blinked away the ache that must surely be gnawing on his inside. Prince Caelum picked himself up, both emotionally and physically, and excused himself from his father's rooms.

Regis gave his quiet okay and continued staring at the doors that his son just left through. Returning to his chair, he felt the need for a stiff drink but refrained much from doing so. Steeping his fingers together, he pressed his lips to them and continued frowning at the exit. "You think it's wise, to keep it from him?"

From the shadows, the very corner of Regis's spacious study, General Cor Leonis stepped forth. "Technically, he has a right to know." The Lord Commander shrugged. "Then again, technicalities are meant to be overseen."

Regis inner struggles went on for some time in silence. His Lord Commander remained quiet in the meantime, knowing his king well enough that he will come to a conclusion all too soon. "This…" King Caelum started slowly. "This information from Tenebrae seeps with treachery and if Noct knew about their new heir… It will crush him."

"The prince is young, filled with suppressing repentant emotions he has yet to address." Perpetually grim looking Cor stated matter of fact. Even he knew what the prince had gone through. This must not be easy for him.

Regis felt his heart break for his son before he hardened it. "He will be in my place all too soon, General Leonis. As king, Noct doesn't have the luxuries to mourn his old love." He looked down, remembering the time he had to deal with when his queen passed through Etro's gates. "Not for long, at least.

The old general knew that was bound to happen, but pity was never one of Cor's strong suits. "He'll find out about Tenebrae's new heir one time or another, sire."

King Caelum looked down forlorn, allowing sadness to overcome him in the presence of the one man he trusted the most in his service. "Etro forgives me when he does."

~§~

Noctis returned teetering from his father's quarters. Lost in memories and pain and internal conflict, he wasn't even sure if he could reach his own chambers without breaking down. The very conversation flashed through his head like a cruel movie on repeat; the high lords pressed for an heir. Of course they did. Once, not so long ago, he would have embraced the very notion. He once envisioned his entire life already.

Back when Stella was his.

Back when life was warm and good and naïve. When her smile rotated his world and she agreed to marry him. He had envisioned their wedding, taking place in the beautiful lush gardens of the palace, with honored guests and family from far and wide to see them marry. His father would see that he would have been ready to take the crown. He would be king and Stella would have been his queen. He once saw the future brightly, with her as the mother of his family.

That had been his dream once, when he couldn't fully describe the love he harbored for Stella. She broke that dream in thousand pieces, like a rock thrown through glass.

He threw himself on his bed in total darkness and stared up at the painted ceiling until his eyes adjusted to the dark. He saw the angels with their feathered wings and wondered if death truly was so divine. His visions of the gods was smashed a long time ago and he learned that most of what is written in ancient holy scriptures was a lie. For all the sight of Light and sense of death that he had, it didn't give him an insight to the Other World at all. Maybe Stella was an angel as well.

Either that, or she was burning somewhere else altogether.

He wished he had something to make his thoughts disappear. He used to train excessively hard to drown his sorrows away in sweat and pain in his muscles, but the underground base wasn't working for him anymore. And he didn't want to go right now either. Ever since his father laid down the order, Lightning had to accompany him to the base and he really wasn't in the mood to see anyone except to wallow in his misery.

He just lied there on his bed, feeling awful until he became numb and fell asleep with her name on his lips.

He couldn't specifically smell it, but he knew that the scent of apple mint tea wafted in the air like perfume. There was a significant ring around her significant finger, and as it caught sunlight, it shone rainbow colors around them on reflection.

' _White dragon lilies or purple panda orchids?'_ She had asked once, in a time not quite forgotten.

He barely withheld a chuckle when he had responded to her in kind. _'How about pink gladioli?'_

Stella had laughed at his suggestion of flowers, even more at the pun behind it. Her laugh was as carefree and guiltless like none before. _'How would Gladiolus take that quip?'_ She giggled again, waving away his unhelpful remark. _'It's not his wedding, you know? No need to reference him.'_

' _And pass up the opportunity to make him uncomfortable?'_

She took a gulp of her cooling tea. Apple mint was her favorite. _'Oh, Noct, you're such a tease.'_

He remembered her face, the way she lit up a room with her smile. A second later he remembered that same face, in the semi darkness where only the full moon was their major source of light, and tears ran down those hauntingly violet eyes filled with agony and regret.

' _There's only one way to stop me.'_ Her voice had been unlike the day of choosing flowers. Back then she spoke softly, mild mannered. Too sweet. Now she sounded harsh and unrelenting. _'I'm so sorry that I have to do this, Noct.'_

It hurt. To look at her, it had hurt. She was striking, even in the night, bedazzling with her rapier in her hand. The sharp blade had gleamed in the moonlight, the magic around her surging and powerful. But all he could focus on, was her left hand, that was missing a significant ring on a significant finger.

_I'm sorry._

He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to fight.

The sound of their blades clashing, screeching, burning, left a tremor coursing through his body. He had never hated the sound until then, never had felt so eager to lose a battle as he had then. Every time he blocked her advancement, she managed to cut through him regardless, wounding him, scarring him in ways that wasn't physically visible.

Their swords clashed and rang and cried.

And the knock on his door jolted him awake.

He rose to see that he hadn't changed from the clothes he wore yesterday, and he slept wrong on his neck because it was aching something fierce. He opened his bedchamber's door and found two Adservio with a breakfast pallet that he didn't order and his bodyguard standing behind them.

"Something going on?" He spoke groggily to her, and ignored the food as well as the servants.

"It's passed eleven o'clock." Lightning knew he loved his sleep, probably more than anyone else she knew, but Noctis not having come out of his rooms after ten was an oddity even for him. He looked like shit too. "…Are you doing well?"'

"Peachy." He felt like shit. Dead warmed up would be a better state. "Is there something you need?"

His distant attitude wasn't something Lightning was expecting. He sounded like he wanted to get rid of her, and it made her own voice deadpan. "You normally don't stay in this late. I needed to check up on you."

He paused for a moment, letting the two Adservio leave after a nod before looking back at the roseate haired soldier. He didn't know if it was truly her duty that brought her to his door or something else, but he went on with believing it was the former. "Sorry." He mumbled quietly. He meant that genuinely; he didn't want to sound half as harsh as he said it. "I just… slept wrong."

She eyed him again. The fact that he still had the same clothes on him that she saw him with last night, she figured there was something wrong. "Maybe you should eat something." She wanted to take a step towards him, even if she didn't know what to do if she got closer. She remained where she stood and pushed the pallet of food towards him to prove her point.

He bobbed his head in acquisition. "I will."

However he didn't touch the food. Not for breakfast, he barely came out for lunch and skipped dinner. He didn't eat the next day either. Lightning found a shade living in the prince's quarters. He was so silent, he was nearly nonexistent.

It worried her. She wouldn't say so out loud of course, but Noctis's behavior concerned her. She didn't know what to do. He was avoiding her mostly, she heard neither sound nor movements from his chambers, and when she did confront the prince, he was curt to her and looked like he hadn't slept in days. She refrained from asking him what he was going through every time, and bit her tongue when she wanted to tell him to take care of himself.

She wanted to contact his friends for him. Maybe they could bump him out of this down mood he has been in for the last four days. She had no idea what brought it on. One day he was fine and the next… he was not. Thankfully, on that fifth day he came out, looking refreshed and ready to take on life again. He even send her a tiny smile, as if to reassure her that he was doing fine now. He never talked to her on what had happened four days past, and she didn't ask. But she was glad he was doing better.

Having been cooped in his rooms for too long, with memories that haunted him and wouldn't let him go, he was determined to push it all behind him. He couldn't get rid of them, but he could find distractions in his everyday life. He had neglected his duties for too long and cancelled his meetings with the parliament just the day before. They had pressed for the most uncomfortable subject he had to tackle in his life now, and it wasn't something he wanted to get smacked in his face if he went.

"Your father wasn't happy that you didn't show up, or so I've heard." Lightning informed him just as she was about to do her patrol through the castle and without. "Maybe you should see him."

Noctis didn't want to. He hid his gaze under his black mess of hair. "Later. I just need to blow some steam at the base. Meet me there?"

She wasn't going to deny him his exercise, after he had barricaded himself in his own chambers for days for reasons she did not know. "Right." She agreed and left to do her rounds as quickly as possible. When she arrived at the underground base, the prince was already present. From afar she followed the sparkles of crystal floating in the air. It was a sight to behold really; the air looked like she stepped into space to be among the stars and within that bubble was the entity of the royal heir; dark, sweaty and so intensely concentrated that he didn't even notice her join him within.

Noctis swept the sweat from his brow, as broken crystal shards floated around him in the air. _One more time_ , he thought, feeling blood pumping in his veins and the magic surging into his eyes, making everything clearer, more focused and more intense. There was anger in him, boiling anger that he pushed down but he was brimming with it, ever since his conversation with his father about his future. And he had dreams. Bad dreams at night that kept him half awake and half upset for hours. He summoned his sword through a call that was ancient, and the power coursing through him from the tip of his sword to the toes of his feet was enormous and overwhelming, but was only checked and diminished with the sheer intensity of his will.

His problem had never been being too weak and increasing any of his powers, but rather controlling the vast amount of such lest he can't handle it.

In the corner of the training base his bodyguard stood against the wall, as was her habit, only this time, he felt her eyes on him more heavily than he was used to. One glimpse over his shoulder confirmed his suspicions. She was looking right at him.

A thought flashed through his mind as to how uncommon the situation was; she always pretended like he didn't exist while he was down here and zoned off into her own private world in the remaining time. But right now no movements of his were missed by her sharp eyes – they may have no powerful sight by an ancient crystal, but her viridian gaze was keen nonetheless.

Her attention was pulled by the way he moved, the amount of crystal dust lingering in the air every time he pulled a weapon, or the light speed of his warping. She noticed by now that wherever he had thrown his sword, he flashed towards. Something he didn't pull on her when they had their own battle those months ago.

Noctis, in turn, tried to ignore her stare on him while he proceeded with his exercise, but he felt her piercing gaze on him with every minute. He sighed and let his sword disappear, and finally turned to her.

"What?" His glowing crimson eyes met hers.

"If I asked you a question," She started slowly, but evenly. "Would answer me truthfully?"

"Depends on the question." His answer was vague, but somewhere in him knew that he would tell her anything she wanted to know. Unless it was about Stella. She has been nothing but straightforward with him, why couldn't he be with her? Besides the subject of a lost love, he could tell her anything.

She didn't seem to ponder too long about her musings too long. Her lips pursed to one side of her face and she burst out saying, "How do your crystal power works?"

"Crystal?" A feeling of protectiveness went through him. A taught instinct that told him to lie, to play dumb, to deny its very existence. But he wouldn't. "What makes you think it involves a crystal?"

A shard floated by Lightning's face and she send a pointed look to it.

Sheepishly, he chuckled. "Alright, it's a crystal. But people aren't actually supposed to know."

Lightning raised a rose eyebrow at him. "If I weren't supposed to know, I hardly think your father would have appointed me to be anywhere near you when you trained."

"Sure, but I think he expects you not to question anything about it."

"Right." He had it true there. The King wouldn't allow her with Noctis if he didn't trust her to keep herself silent. Regis trusted her… but she didn't trust herself anymore. She shouldn't have asked. This wasn't her. It wasn't her place to question him and she wouldn't have fallen to the temptation of her curiosity. She should have known better than to pry. She looked away, ready to drop the whole subject.

But he smiled under his red gaze. "Lemme show you something?" He stated it like a question, while he jerked his head towards the exit of the training base. She nodded, and he let his swords disappear in a cloud of sparkles and dust. He led the way out of the base and into the castle's keep while she followed him quietly, the click of her heels silent for once. Noctis found himself talking to fill the silence in the air. "To the public the crystal is nothing but legends turned myths." He told her as they ascended the stairs towards the main castle. "It's been that way for thousands of years, as long as my family has ruling the kingdom almost."

"Impressive." It _was_ impressive. The Caelum dynasty has ruled unbrokenly for generations upon generations. That's incredible.

"The only reason why my family has been in the line of monarchy for so long is because of the crystal. It gives us power; strength unlike any other; the power to rule a kingdom. In turn, we must protect the crystal."

"So you shield the crystal and the crystal shields you?" Sounds logical enough. The root of the Caelum's magic is the crystal, but without the Caelums, the crystal is vulnerable.

"That about sums it up. It's always been our duty to guard the crystal. According to legends, that's the deal that was made."

The paintings of the Caelums of old were an eerie sight in the gloomy corridors of the castle. More than once, visitors and household staff alike claimed that the eyes of the dead in their paintings would follow them as they walked passed. And some fables even went route, that the kings and queens of old came alive to step out of their drawings, and haunt the cold dark halls that was once theirs in the night.

Noctis didn't believe any of it of course. He was born and bred in the castle, and there were countless times where he roamed through the empty hallways in the dead of the night when he was a child. He had never seen the ghosts of his dead ancestors, or hear their voices whisper in the shadows. He would remember if he had, for he knew all the names and faces of his forebears, and the tales that came with them.

If there was anyone he would have wished to have met the dead ghost of it was Vincent Caelum, one of the first monarchs to wear the crown of Lucis, who had lived but a few thousands of years ago. Before Lucis had been a true kingdom, Vincent's father, Grimoire Caelum, had been but a mighty lord of the town that is the crown city Insomnia today. During his father's lordship, it was Vincent who thought to expand their wealth for the benefit of the people and created a whole united kingdom. His plans were said to be approved by the goddess Etro herself, and she came forth from the Invisible World to shine her Light as blessing on Vincent. But, like every favor of Etro, the price of her blessing came with a curse.

Vincent was crowned a king by the people of the town, for they witnessed Etro's divine judgment and chose him as their leader, ruler and superior. In that age, Lucis was riddled of many heinous wild creatures – many of whom you can still find in the mountains and desolate areas today – and Vincent managed to cleanse the land of them all for the safety of the folk. Legends have it, he only managed to do so because he was half a beast himself, changing into a monster to kill other monsters. More favorable legends say that Vincent rode a behemoth as mount, to the bane of all his enemies. And it were those enemies who put forth the stories that he was both a servant of Etro and the Chaos, which made Vincent transform into a vicious creature, with a dragon-like inhuman arm, that he used to slay such enemies.

Whether those stories were true, is but a guess. Noctis didn't used to believe in the tales that was the mystery of King Vincent Caelum, but after all the things he has seen himself by now, he wasn't so sure. Even so, Noct knew they only had Vincent's likeness in his human form, a small drawing no bigger than a hand mirror in his father's quarters, with his features quite indiscernible. High capes were the fashion of the time, and he held his hair bound with a cloth round his head, allegedly to cover a scar on his forehead that he had gained during some kind of battle. The drawing was but from Vincent's shoulders up, so if there were any disfiguring limbs like stories claim, Noctis couldn't see it. The only attributes utterly clear of Vincent's picture that has survived over thousands of years, are the color of his eyes. A crimson burning fiercely, said to have discolored red upon seeing Etro's blessed form and apparently is an attribute all Caelum descendants have inherited since, if they are touched by Etro's Light.

Today it is believed that Etro's Light wasn't really the goddess that came from the skies, but Vincent finding the crystal that the Caelums henceforth protected and used its power for their own. Legends in their family differ from account to account and the truth of it would remain hidden in the mist of time and mystery.

Lightning blinked. "Legends?"

The prince turned to her then, his tone was down, as if it was too ludicrous to believe but he was unfathomably serious. His eyes had long since faded from red back to its usual blue. "There's an unrecorded story passing down the generations that one of the first Caelum who borne our family made a deal with the goddess Etro Herself, and a chunk of crystal came from Her being. The pact they made was clear; She gave the Caelum godlike power and all those who share the same bonded blood. The Caelum in return guard Her essence, or better known, the crystal. That's what has been told to every Caelum child. What they never add to mention is the curse that came with accepting Etro's deal."

A curse? Lightning's swallowed. "Etro's a benevolent goddess. She has never purposely caused any harm to humankind. At least…" At this Lightning faltered, knowing herself what she went through as L'Cie. "Not with clear evil intent, She hasn't. If this story is true, why would She curse your family?"

Noctis frowned at the marble floor when he held open a door until she passed through. "I don't think Etro cursed us Herself. She blessed us with Her presence, but it's the crystal… They say our family go hand-in-hand with Death. That our blood is the scythe that reaps souls and sends them to the Invisible World for Etro. We are death and we are the dead – too many Caelums have seen their end come too soon. That is the price we pay, I'm sure, for using the crystal. It's too powerful, and we have tried to keep its existence from the world for centuries because of it."

"You've done a poor job." Lightning crossed her arms. "Didn't you just have a war because of it?"

"More or less. Niflheim has wanted to conquer the world ever since Idola proclaimed himself Emperor. The key to Lucis is Insomnia, and Insomnia is protected by the crystal. When he couldn't break through it by force, he used more disingenuous methods. He had heard stories about what our family is capable of, and he wanted the abilities for himself."

"I guess there would be no stopping a conquering emperor with highly lethal magical weapons in his arsenal." Lightning wasn't surprised men like this Idola fellow would want Noct's powers for his own greedy gain. She had seen it countlessly times before. Dysley being the latest one on her list.

At this, a more spirited grin appeared on Prince Caelum's face. "Oh, the crystal is able to give us more than just epic weapons." A part of him asked himself if he should be explaining this all to her. She was as much a foreigner as the rest of them, but the way she was looking at him right now, all curious and genuinely attentive to everything he was saying, he knew he could expose his family's secrets safely, to the bane of his father's knowledge. She was a professional wasn't she? She could keep his secret.

"We may wield epic power, but we aren't above ambition and narcissism or even greed. There was once a Caelum king who used the crystal to bind all behemoths and wyverns and many kind of dangerous creatures to his will. With the crystal's power and his army of monsters, he aimed to rule the world."

That sounded entirely pernicious for their doing. "A Caelum king?"

"King Golbez the Third had the world at war for six years." Noctis sighed, not looking proud of himself at the moment. "My family goes back thousands of years, and, like everyone, we too have a dark past."

Lightning saw his equally dark expression and for a reason she didn't yet understand, she wanted his previous elated grin to return to him instead, so she quickly proceeded on to her next question. "So did someone defeat this wyvern king?"

As she had hoped, the cloud that hung over him dispersed. "Yeah," He assured her with a small smile, recalling the story he was taught when he was younger. "His little brother did, in fact. The one named the Warrior of Light. He dared not to kill his own older brother, but he managed to imprison King Golbez and took the crown for himself. Once he ended the war they call the Conquest of Nidhogg, he had to kill over half of the monster army and push the rest into exile. He gave the lands back to the owners, but many a man died in the war. The lords and would-be-kings of the time wanted a decent apology and an assuring that something like that will never happen again, so the Warrior of Light broke the crystal and gave each part to a new kingdom, Niflheim, Tenebrae and Accordo are the other three."

"I've got the feeling that that didn't last long."

"It did not. The fragments lost its magic and died." Noctis shrugged as if it was logical that something broken can never work. "There's a small lore saying that one of the first Niflheim rulers was a bastard son of the old wyvern king, and took the sigil for his own."

"Looks like the corruption remained within the family."

"If there's truth to it, then remember it once started in mine." He found one of the hallways that bore all the paintings of the old monarchs. "Like there was a Caelum queen once, some twelve-hundred years ago, Queen Lulu, who was insulted by the King of Accordo at the time, whom she both loved and hated, so in her wrath she carved an arrow from our crystal and fused it with a firaga spell. How she did it, no one knows, but she managed it nevertheless. She hired men to stage a theft on the crystal fragment in Accordo to lure its king to be in the same room as their crystal. Queen Lulu shot her arrow when her targets were together, killing the Accordian king, exploding his castle and destroying the crystal piece with it. She was the only one responsible for destroying another country's crystal."

The story had Lightning gaping. It was a hilarious story to be heard now, but at the time she was sure it was nothing to laugh about. This queen Lulu sounds fearsome.

Noctis stopped in front of a painting. Its size was huge, painted in oil and looking ancient. There was a woman painted in it, with long dark hair in a golden dress with black embroilment. Her eyes seemed a dark shade of blue. The corset pushed her ample breasts up to peek above the square neckline of her dress. On her fingers she wore a single familiar ring that was suspiciously the same as Lightning saw King Regis wear, and a long golden necklace around her neck, as well as a tall crown on her head that was made of ruby and black pearls. On the picture, her eyes were cold, distant and aloof. She wasn't particularly what one would call gorgeous, but there was something to her that was beautiful regardless.

"This is Queen Lulu," Noctis pointed, as if he was introducing the two. The size of the painting dwarfed them when they stood beside it. "They say she made herself look prettier in every of her drawings, and that in reality she was neither homely nor a beauty, but there was something to her that drew the eye nonetheless. _Intus Mihi Vires_ , she wrote in retrospect, _My Strength Comes From Within_ , that her power wasn't her looks, but her intellect. She reigned for twenty-two years after inheriting the throne when she was about nineteen. It is said that in the end she became was so vain, she deemed herself too ugly to rule when she got older. She passed on the crown to her son, whom she disliked."

Lightning eyed the imposing figure that was Lulu Caelum. "She disliked her own son?"

"The history scrolls tell us that nobody liked her son, but then again, most of the ancient scrolls were written biasedly and probably inaccurate. Many whispered that she hated her son because he looked too much alike as the Accordian king she murdered, but that was never said to her person. That meant she was unfaithful to her husband and sired a child with him. Others believed it's because her son threw her old age too much in her face and other insults alike, that the two never had quite a warm relationship with each other. Some say she was too sweet of character, and it was due to the jealousy of her husband that she shattered Accordian crystal, because its king loved her too much. Others say Lulu was heartbroken and took revenge by destroying it. Either way, the stories have one thing in common; Queen Lulu demolished their fragment."

"She doesn't look so temperamental." One has to be, to go as far as to destroy something so important to an entire kingdom.

"Some described the way she could stare at you cruel, other called her a flower. Till this day, we are not certain who to believe."

Lightning looked up at her. The woman seemed too regal than a person should. It would have been both an honor and a pest to have met her. Lightning didn't take well to people with superiority complexes. "She didn't do any wrong acts as queen, did she? Did she neglect her people, forwent her duty for her own sake?"

"I guess not." Noctis shrugged. "They never wrote about her rule and whether or not she was an inadequate monarch or not. I suppose she wasn't, or else they would have taken note of it. Historians at the time were much more interested in her personal life than her reign. But if she was a tyrannical queen, we would have heard tales about her."

"You make it sound like they only make worthy mentions of the bad king or queens."

Noctis smiled, having noticed her attention. "No, though they make for good stories. For example, King Cecil was quite a philanthropist and beloved by the kingdom for as long as he was king. He spend fifty-seven years of his reign improving Lucis's economy, but his good work was devastated when he had twin children, who became Queen Parom and King Polum on his death."

"Wait," Lightning asked confused, "Both were crowned? At the same time?"

"At the same time." He confirmed. "It wasn't that simple, unfortunately. When their father Cecil died, the elder one Parom presumed the throne. Only there was a mishap, and the older lords seem to claim that Polum was really born first, despite keeping silent about this for all these years. Parom was indeed the older one, but the two looked identical at birth, and even growing up into adulthood people could've mistaken one for the other. About eight hundred years ago they couldn't prove at all who was born first, except to rely on witnesses, who each had a different tale to tell. King Polum demanded his birthright while Queen Parom wouldn't give hers up. The War of the False Crown came next that tore the kingdom apart and ended both the king and queen's life."

Noctis continued on with his stories and Lightning continued listening. It was the first time he opened up about the crystal or his family, and he actually seemed to enjoy telling it to her. It was easy to see how caught up he was by his storytelling. He had the voice for it, Lightning concluding, it had a deep rumble that kept the tales intriguing. His family proved to be far older than she ever realized, with ancestors going back twelve-hundred years. It was something to be proud of, truly. Lightning didn't even know the name of her grandmother. It was quite apparent Prince Noctis enjoyed telling his histories far more than sharing it. The hallways had always been haunted with eyes of dead people in their paintings, and there were a lot of them hanging all over the castle.

Lightning eyed the portraits. Some paintings were so huge against the walls, that she looked like an ant compared to them. "So all of these were truly monarchs that once ruled Lucis?"

Noctis looked up at them, having the feeling that they are truly looking down on him. The two of them were slowly heading towards the west squadron, where more paintings of ancient royalties hung. "They are. I remember how dad used to tell me about their lives when I was little. Instead of bedtime stories, I got my family's histories. Dad had a way of making them sound like fairytale stories instead of boring facts. When I got old enough I had to study the histories myself. The grand library is filled with accounts and stories of my ancestors."

Lightning looked up at the faces of kings and queens that all lived centuries or millennia ago. One day, Noctis too, will join them. "Do you have a picture of yourself yet?"

Noctis smiled awkwardly. "I'm not crowned king. It's not my place yet."

She wondered how he'd look like, she thought fleetingly. His drawing painted with oil on canvas, looking regal and dark and kingly.

_And handsome._

Lightning blinked and continued following the prince silently, distracting herself with the paintings on the walls that she has seen countless of times by now.

By now they were practically standing near the entrance of the King's privy chambers and above hung his father on the wall, as it was a customary place for the ruling sovereign to be set. Noctis glanced at the painting with his father's likeness. On painting he was considerably younger than he is today, and the crown on his head was of thin silver and quite modest so far as crowns go.

"Right." Lightning understood. He wasn't to join them until he had taking the throne. "You'll be one of the legendary kings, I bet."

He turned, looking at her. She was still staring the paintings of dead rulers. "What makes you say that?"

The genuine confusing in his voice made Lightning's green eyes settle on him. She shrugged, as if the answer was obvious. "You have your own story now, don't you? You saved your kingdom, protected the crystal from nearly being lost to you forever, fought… enemies. You saved everyone. Over a few hundred years, a little prince will read about you and be awed." She ended with a smile.

It may have been a small one, but she smiled for him. It passed by so quickly though, that Noctis didn't even realize at first that she complimented him. He was sure she did, or maybe she was stating facts about him? It sounded nice enough coming from her and his stomach fluttered at the thought. Lightning Farron didn't flatter anyone.

She broke from his intense stare and cleared her throat. "So if you and your father harbor these magical powers of that crystal, why does your father feel the need to appoint you with a bodyguard? You can very much protect your own."

"I can." Noctis agreed with a tone much more cocky than he intended but wasn't regretful of it.

Her nose crinkled. "Then why hire a personal bodyguard for you then?"

When Lightning first came here, Noctis wondered the same question. Why did his father feel the need to call a soldier all the way from Cocoon to guard him? It took some time to ponder this and some bitterness to overcome. After all, he thought she was unwanted and therefore unwelcome. He may have enemies on him and made some careless decisions once or twice in the past, but on the grand scheme of things, those paled in light of what he had gone through during the war, where his injuries were far greater and he had made enough illogical actions that eventually made him wiser to this day.

He had thought she was unnecessary at first, but after spending months in her presence and getting so used to her being around by now, she was not so bad. He understood where his father was coming from, he supposed; Regis wanted to see his son crowned king, and there had been enough princes and princesses in their family's history that had been snuffed out before they could ascend the throne. With him becoming more and more focused on making his own reign soon, he has less time to look over his shoulder for some hidden knives. With Lightning right behind him, she would be on the lookout for him instead.

Without realizing, all Regis has done was appoint Noctis his own personal Cor Leonis in the form of Lightning. Even if Gladiolus is to fill that role eventually, he has responsibilities now of his own that goes beyond just being the Caelum's Shield, as is the Amicitia's hereditary position.

"If you believe the curse is real that came with Etro's blessing, then being born a Caelum means you're constantly in the eye of Death. For all the powers the crystal gives us, we are not invincible." Noctis had heard about it enough from his father; power doesn't mean immortality. Enough monarchs had belied that little truth from themselves, and they found their end too soon. "Dad just wants me safe. If I can't prevent my undoing with magic, or the want for my magic, then he wants someone else to look out for me."

A failsafe. She was there to assure he was going to be king. Epic powers he may have, he could still die just as quickly all the same. And as future sovereign meant he was a target for many enemies. Especially if his death meant that those enemies could get this crystal that the Caelums guard. "Then it's true you gain those abilities by this magical crystal?"

He hesitated. "Yes." And decided to proceed. "We're connected by blood. Something thieves don't specifically seem to know is that only those of the Caelum blood can bond with the crystal, and use its power. They seem to think that if they merely steal it from our grasp, they could utilize its power for their own gain. It's not. Its power is both a blessing and a curse, and only open to those it originally made a pact of bond with, which is only my family. The last war for the crystal seemed to let people like Idola Eldercapt believe that they have found a way to break the Caelum blood link with the crystal, and bond themselves to it. But the crystal's existence is only legendary, a secret."

Lightning blinked, feeling like something wasn't right with his statement. "If that is true, then why are you telling me this?"

He smirked, nodding for her to follow him. "Because you asked."

Noctis continued on with his tales of his ancestors history. Lightning couldn't believe he was actually telling her this in the first place. She thought that after she punched him so recklessly as she did, things would go back the way they were in the beginning between them. She expected scorn and disdain, but he was none of those.

She hadn't regretted hitting him. He threatened, but it wasn't like she wanted to remain here for long in the first place. True, she could whistle to that recommendation as a colonel, but she wouldn't remorse much of it anyway. She enjoyed doing what she does currently at the Guardian Corps. Besides, you couldn't miss something that you never had. And she had been far from home for far too long. She wanted to be with her sister again, to hang around or hunt with Fang. So if her quitting Lucis was the price she had to pay to have punched Noctis, it would have been worth it, Lightning decided. Worth it to flat out hit him in the face for being an inconsiderate ass, as she had wanted to pretty much since she arrived her. She had always composed herself from lashing out because she was a professional, and the award for completing her mission unhindered outweighed the need to face the consequences should she not.

But she didn't care for it at the moment. Screw it all to hell, it was well worth the effort to give the prince what was due. There was a time where even her temper got the best of her and the last drop had been that morning.

She was entirely prepared to have the king call her to his office, but that summoning never came. Noctis apologized. In an unorthodox rude way, but apologize he did. It showed that he was capable of reasoning, even though her own actions were over the line. He didn't tell his father.

In a stupid, unfriendly kind of way, it was nice of him to show some compassion where he didn't have to at all.

The week following she expected him to bring it up, but he didn't. He wasn't comfortable around her though, she could read that right off of him, and his distraction came in the form of meetings.

That meeting. She didn't expect him to listen. But he did.

He did.

And here he was opening up about the crystal and the Caelum history where he never had to. Maybe she was finally seeing a side to Noctis that she never had before.

~§~

"We heard your father is set to let the war prisoners free." Ignis's face was without expression. If there's anything the man was good at, it was playing his cards close to his chest. "It's an interesting decision."

"It was mine, actually. Sort of." He didn't know if the Scientia approved of it or not. But Noctis discovered that he didn't care. It was a sound verdict and Lightning had the right of it. "Dad only signed his signature."

"Someone is really growing into his role." Gladiolus seemed impressed and he bobbed his head at the prospect.

Prompto made an ambiguous sound and leaned back on his chair.

Noct's three friends had come soon, much to the satisfaction of Lightning. She knew that the prince needed to see them. She couldn't improve his mood by much, she didn't know particularly how, especially since she didn't know why he fell in such a dip in the first place. They had spent an afternoon talking about his family history, but by mid-afternoon she was required to leave for her routinely patrols and Noctis slipped back into his rooms. She hadn't seen him since and didn't know whether or not he had felt so gloomy again as he had earlier, but as soon as his friends appeared in the morning with frosted donuts and coffee, a smile appeared on Noctis's face that Lightning hadn't seen in days.

In a surprising turn of events, when they appeared in front of the heir's doors, Lightning returned from her first round of the day.

"Hey-hey!" Prompto had yelled excitedly, pointing at the bodyguard. "Look who's here!"

Lightning nodded a hello to the three of them. She knew that it was about high time they visited again.

Ignis messed with his glasses with one hand, and held the bag with food in the other. Gladio turned to look at her as well, with a giant beam on his face as he kept the coffee up. The door to Noct's rooms opened and the prince appeared to receive his friends.

"We brought breakfast!" Prompto wiggled his fingers at the food the other two was holding. "I'm sure you're hungry."

Noctis smile couldn't be any brighter. "I am."

Prompto halted for a second, looking over at Lightning, contemplating an idea for a second. "You know, we brought enough food, I'm sure you'd like some as well?" The blond had asked Lightning directly, who stood stone still at the sudden invitation. Prompto looked over at his three friends who were half inside and didn't seem entirely convinced that his suggestion was a sound one. "I mean, it's okay, right you guys?"

Ignis heaved his shoulders. "I always buy more than we can bear. Gladiolus has an unquenchable appetite most of the time. He's like a bottomless pit really."

"Eh, he's right." Gladio commented without much protest.

Noctis's cobalt eyes flew to her. "You've eaten yet?" His question was hesitant when he asked her, like he was hopeful that she hasn't and yet at the same time, hoped that she had.

She shook her head no. "I was going to."

"Yes," Prompto jumped up at the first opportunity. "Eat with us then?"

Lightning backed a step away. She may have come to somewhat tolerate, maybe even like these men, but she wasn't entirely sure that limitations like dinners, or even breakfasts, was something she wanted to cross. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Both Prompto and Noctis wondered in unison. The latter blinked and looked down, Argentum shuffled closer to the Cocoonian soldier instead.

Lightning felt awkward. She didn't do awkward. "I can just order up food. No need to–"

"Nonsense." Prompto waved her decline off and snorted. "If you're good enough to train with us, you can eat with us."

"I…"

"Ah, come on. Who can pass up chocolate filled-chocolate frosted donuts? Come on." Prompto gingerly guided the bodyguard inside as a final push to convince her to stay. And the more shocking thing was that she couldn't make herself leave. "Take a seat. You can have my coffee. I like them sugary sweet but Iggy says Ebony Caffeine isn't meant to be drowned with a mountain of sugar."

Ignis pulled a chair out for Lightning to take and she thanked him quietly, before the bespectacled man took the one next to her. "You aren't, dimwit. It ruins the unique flavor."

Prompto fell in on Lightning's other side. "Meh, whatever. Coffee is coffee."

She wasn't big on coffee anyway, but she took what was offered. The bag of food was opened and along with donuts, bagels were also bought and croissants, but true to Prompto's promise, she was reaching for the chocolate filled and frosted donut. It was certainly a weakness of hers. She promised herself that she would only eat one and be done with it, but Prompto kind of pushed a bagel in her way and then another donut. She didn't want to stuff herself, but on the other hand she didn't want to decline him. Gladiolus inhaled most of his food within second and Noctis sipped more of his coffee than he ate. Ignis seemed to be a fan of the croissants with butter and Ebony coffee while he bickered with Prompto about the decent amount of sugar to put in it. According to him, Ebony shouldn't have any.

They fell into conversation and Ignis told Noctis what he heard about the prisoners of the war. Lightning could only hide her smile as much as she could. They went on with their usual shenanigans during breakfast. Ignis informed them that his family had even higher expectation to him now more than ever, which bothered him. Gladiolus responded that his family knew what he needed to do, but he didn't find their standards challenging enough. Prompto whistled at the lot of them; he was glad he was pretty much an orphan, with no important family members breathing down his neck to continue with traditions and leave legacies of his own. His three other friends asked him instead how his restaurant was doing, which was smooth and running.

"You should come down to eat someday." Prompto told Lightning. "You haven't actually sat down to eat there."

She remembered the first time, and last time, she was there. How strange was it to almost feel regretful of her actions. "Maybe." She managed at least that much.

"In fact," The blond tapped his chin. "You should bring a date."

On the word _date_ Noctis rushed ahead of himself. "We'll all come around again, Prompto." Noctis slid his eyes towards his bodyguard. "She'll be with us."

Her slow, almost insecure nod was one of agreement, though. And he was happy she didn't flat out reject the suggestion. Could it be that she didn't mind as much to be around them anymore? That would be some impressive progress, coming from her. They stayed at the table until all the food was gone, most of which had disappeared down Gladio's throat. Noctis started cleaning up and when Lightning asked if she could help, he told her that she didn't need to.

It was a relatively nice day and Prompto immediately bid that they do something proactive today. If he stayed indoors too much, he'd go nuts.

"Let's do some training then!" Gladiolus suggested, always a glutton for any kind of workout.

"Cool." Prompto agreed for once. In between everyday life of working at his restaurant and helping out Noct here and there, it feels like all the excitement has rushed out of his life. He would be up for some extensive activities. "But I'm so done going to the base now."

"Yeah…" Gladiolus sighed dreamily. "To get some action with you guys under the clear blue sky again. I've missed that. It's so quiet without you guys when I go alone."

Noctis paused and flipped around like a whirlwind. "You go out hunting alone?"

"Sure." His big friend admitted without much remorse. "Just because _you're_ not allowed to go doesn't mean _I_ am."

Noctis sneered. "Traitor."

Lightning looked out the window. Unless you were on the roofs you couldn't really see them but she knew they were there. "Why don't you make a trip to the mountains? Plenty of action there, I suppose."

At this the prince looked bummed out. "I can't."

"The king has prohibited Noct from going up there after an incident last time." Prompto added as an explanation.

Lightning eyed Noctis directly. "What happened last time?"

Gladio had a warm chuckle to the memory. "Prince Charmless here got hurt and daddy didn't like it." He brushed Noctis's dissatisfied glance off easily.

Lightning thought about it. A training up the mountain range sounded as good as a cool glass of water on a scorching hot day. And she had a thirst for quite a while now. She could see Noctis wanted to go too. Apparently his friends had more mobility on where they choose to train, but ever since she arrived in Lucis Noctis stuck to the underground base. Now she understood that it was by his father's command he had nowhere else to exercise. "We should go."

Prompto raised an eyebrow. "Where to, exactly?"

Lightning nodded out of the window. "The mountains."

"What?"

"What?!"

"For real?"

Ignis tipped his glasses up his nose and Gladiolus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did the stiff and dutiful soldier go against the king's own words? "But Regis's orders…?"

Noctis had once accused Lightning of never having fun. Somehow, after months, that sentence still echoed through her mind, and though she would never admit it out loud, the thought bothered her. So she shrugged and kept a rare mischievous smirk on her lips. "What the king doesn't know…"

It was a new sort of amusement to see their faces lit up in obvious elation.

"Up to the car then!"

Noctis and Prompto shared a high five to which Gladiolus demanded a bro fist in return because he didn't want to be left out. Lightning trailed behind them, not realizing she held a small smile on her until Ignis Scientia walked right next to her. Beneath his thin rim of glasses, his eyes were blue and always filled with calmness and rationality. "You think this is a good choice, Sergeant?" He asked quietly, though not ungently. "To go against the wishes of the king and sovereign? The very reason why Highness is prohibited from going there is because he took a severe injury the last time."

Truth be told, it wasn't a good decision. She knew that it wasn't in the slightest. She had aimed to be discharged honorably from this mission and with an unblemished record if she could help it. If King Regis discovers this escapade, she will be held accountable and repercussions could be unpleasant. However, she would take this risk more for selfish reasons than to please Noctis's opinion of her. She was highly in need for some very thrilling exercise and action. She wasn't unfamiliar with monster exterminations – it was a duty she did well even on Cocoon. She was glad to hear that Lucis had such areas filled with beasts. She would've taken the opportunity to go there sooner if she didn't have to guard the prince. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere too far from Noctis and neither could he from her, unless with the permission of the king. If it just so happens that the prince made his way to the mountains, well, it's only her job to follow him.

Ignis himself didn't seem to object much to the suggestion, save for this slight warning he thought was sound to tell her. Lightning nodded and assured him. "Nothing will happen to the prince now."

He raised an eyebrow curiously at her. "How are you so certain? Noct was seriously wounded the previous time we took to the mountains."

Lightning lifted Blazefire Sabre with a convincing smile of her own. "I wasn't there last time."

~§~

They headed to the garage in a commotion of laughter and excitement. Lightning only trailed behind them, following them silently as the boys horsed around, especially Gladiolus and Prompto. Her heels clicked loudly on the marble floor of the hallways, drowned by the sound of the prince and his friends' merriment. They headed down into the garage, where Lightning lingered behind when the boys practically ran towards their accustomed car.

The Prince paused when she did. "What are you doing?" Noctis's tone wasn't accusing, but he was confused when she reached for one of the car keys at the garage's wall. The whole group stopped at the sound of the prince's question. The convertible's suicide doors were already thrown open, with its roof still raised.

In an awkward moment, Lightning didn't know what to say. They were going on a secret hunting trip to the mountains. That was still the plan, wasn't it? "Taking a key?" They were driving to the place, weren't they? Evidently they are, or else they wouldn't be ready to hop in the Regelia right about now.

"What?" Noctis asked with a slight chuckle, as if the thought amused him. "Aren't you coming with us?"

Lightning was so stunned at the moment that she could do nothing but stare. He… he invited her to ride along with them? Wasn't he so adamant about sharing his personal vehicle space that he pressed for her to take any other car but their own since all those months ago? She had never been invited along, not in the Regelia and definitely not with all of the prince's friends together. There had been times, of course, where she had shared the same ride with Noctis out of necessity, but ever since their last car fiasco about five months ago, she assumed that she wasn't welcome within their group whenever they traveled with the convertible.

But they've passed that point. And Lightning nodded. "Alright."

Gladiolus opened the door even wider and bowed courteously. "Ladies first."

"Ha!" Prompto squealed, waving his gun. "I've got shotgun!" Then he laughed at himself like a complete dweeb and pointed at himself. "Get it? Shotgun?"

Ignis, Noctis and Gladiolus simultaneously groaned.

"You're hilarious, really." Amicitia commented sarcastically as he scooted besides Lightning on her left.

Noctis was on her right, and he closed the door with a warm smile that Lightning wasn't sure if it was directed at her or appeared due to the easy banter between his friends. Ignis started the engine and the whole vehicle purred to life. Then they were floating over the road and away from the Caelum palace, through the city and onto the highway. As soon as it was them and the road, the roof of the car was lowered and the wind was flowing freely through Lightning's hair. She barely caught the sound of Gladiolus's boisterous laughter on her left with all the wind rushing past her ears, accompanied with the loud pop music Prompto decided to put on. She was bewildered with how easily they left the bustling city and all the other cars behind as Ignis zoomed by them, leaving them soon all alone on a quiet highway.

There were trees all around and hills, rocks and snow-capped mountains, about an hour drive from Insomnia. Lightning got lost to the sights around her and the cold of the wind and the easy air in the car. Prompto danced to the beat, Noctis leaned half into his seat, and Gladiolus was trying to poke some life into Ignis as he was focusing on the road. Lightning thought she would otherwise feel crowded in the car, between friends that weren't quite yet hers, but they were very welcome to her presence. Everything smelled like leather and boys, but it was a nice mix. Soon, the scent of leafs and pine trees added to it when nature was all around them.

In what seems like minutes, they pulled over and Prompto was the first that jumped out. He took a deep breath, puffing up his chest and exhaled loudly. "Inhale that clean smog-free air, gents. It'll cleanse ya."

"It didn't do much cleansing the last time we were here." Noctis's reply was sardonic, but his attitude was cheery, and he found himself excited to be here again. Before his father banned him from the mountains, he came several times just for the sake of action and training. The last time they were here, he was angry and hurt and emotional about Stella. He was lighter now, the guilt not eating away at him so much that all he wanted was to kill things.

Now, he knew he was here for the sake of his own entertainment.

"Let's pretend last time didn't happen." Gladiolus stretched his long limbs and started to warm up his muscles.

Lightning jumped out of the car and drifted, quite unconsciously, towards the prince. "What exactly happened last time?" She asked, still having the habit to looking at Noctis.

Ignis closed and locked the door behind them. "Nothing that is of importance anymore." He clicked on his phone, readjusting his glasses. "I see there's a particular behemoth that is wanted dead or alive." He slid his finger over the picture, adding in sarcasm, "Although I imagine sooner dead than alive."

"Wait," Prompto shoved himself against Ignis's side to look over his shoulder onto his phone. "They have an app for wanted monsters?"

"Only if you have high clearance."

Prompto squinted hard at their bespectacled friend. "You have no such thing. Not until that dork becomes king at least." He jerked his thumb lamely at Noct's direction, who rolled his eyes.

"After everything, you still don't know what I'm capable of, Argentum." Ignis called him an idiot under his breath and proceeded to eye his phone. "It's a fully gown, mature behemoth we're talking about here. Maybe we should consider a lesser beast."

"No way." Noct protested.

"We can take 'em." Gladio added.

"It's not impossible." Lightning said behind them. They all turned to her curiously. "Winter season is almost over, that means it has been able to fed but didn't regain all of its strength yet. They're nocturnal creatures and it's about noon, so it should be resting in its lair. A surprise attack on our part could leave it crippling and easy to finish off."

"My, my." Prompto whistled. "Someone is well informed."

Gladiolus seemed impressed all over again. "Is there something you don't know?"

 _Plenty._ Lightning thought quietly, but showing that she didn't wasn't her style.

Noctis crossed his arms, leaning towards her with a slight smile. "You do seem to know about everything. Are you always right?"

Lightning shook her head no, trying to suppress a smirk but failing. "Not when I'm wrong."

Her comment got Noct's smile growing despite himself, and to his surprise – but not unwelcome – she returned the look. A moment of silence passed by within the group where Noctis's attention was solely on the Cocoonian Sergeant without him even noticing, until Ignis moved and announced that they should get going before the sun sets with them still standing there.

"Time to find some clues where this big boy might be hiding." The tall Amicitia cracked his knuckles, ready for a new adventure and taking point into the woods.

Prompto and Ignis followed easily, one still looking at his phone. "There's a chocobo ranch nearby." Ignis revealed, to the joy and elation of Prince Caelum and his blond friend. "But it's closed due to this behemoth we're hunting."

Prompto gasped appalled. "Those majestic birds are denied their right to stretch their paws because a vicious monster is stalking on their territory? I know enough. This behemoth is going _down_."

"Right with you." Noctis joined, frowning. "Who knows how many he has eaten already."

"Ugh, I could go for some fried chocobo nuggets right about now." Gladiolus massaged his stomach through his filter thin shirt. "I'm starving."

Noctis and Prompto gasped once again, utterly disgusted. "How could you even think about eating a _chocobo_? Go wash your mouth."

"You barbaric swine."

Ignis made some kind of snorting sound in the back of throat, that may have been a chuckle and even Lightning found herself amused by their conversation.

They made their way to the center of the forest, where a giant lake was. Several docile animals lingered about, that Gladio suggested they attack the poor creatures as a warm-up, but Lightning advised against it, knowing they needed all their strength. And she secretly didn't want to bring any harm to the peaceful animals. The group moseyed around the lake into the slough, finding giant paw prints.

"Eureka!" Prompto yelled, his index finger in the sky. "Found something."

Gladiolus shook his head at Prompto's antics. "You're such a doofus."

"This doofus happens to have found our first clue. What have you done except making ugly faces?"

A vein throbbed on Gladio's forehead in his anger. "Keep yapping like that and I'll make _your_ face ugly."

Finding herself nearly laughing loudly with these guys around, Lightning distracted herself with investigating the paw prints in the mud. Having differed the fresher prints from the older ones, she could follow where it went. A slight movement to her right made her look up. Her first instinct told her it was Noctis – since he was always the one closest to her – but when she recognized the figure standing right in the gaze of the blaring sun, she knew it was Ignis Scientia instead. He was studying the prints along her and came to same conclusion.

"We need to go north."

Lightning hummed her agreement. "It hasn't been in a hurry. Let's go."

The boys followed Lightning this time, back into the trees and bushes, finding more claw marks and blood on their way. At a certain moment, when they were silently stalking through the bushes, an awful odor of excrement wafted up their noses.

"Gross." Gladiolus squeezed his nose. "What is that stench?"

Ignis pushed aside some bushes. "Sssh." He told his taller friend.

Gladiolus waved the air in front of his face, as if that would help with getting rid of the smell. "Etro's Light, that reeks!"

Ignis turned again. "Be quiet."

Thinking that their smart friend spotted danger before he did, Gladio shut up. They didn't stop travelling, and two minutes later Ignis said, "See? You kept your mouth closed and the smell is gone."

Letting the implication connect in Gladiolus's mind, as well as the other companions, Prompto burst out laughing and Gladio growled. "Harr-di-harr. You should be a standing comedian." Ignis shrugged and when the blond Argentum kept laughing and laughing, Gladio turned his offended temper to their more fragile friend. "Keep laughing you little shit. I oughta–"

"Sssh!" It was Noctis this time, stopping the whole group when he did so.

Amicitia grumbled. "It isn't funny the second time around, Noct."

"No, seriously." The prince whispered. "I heard something."

Lightning was the first who fingered her gunblade when she heard twigs crack and bushes rustle. Even a few meters away from him, Lightning still clearly saw Noctis's eyes bleed from blue to hazel to red. Every muscle, tendon and nerve was on high alert. The three other boys moved in a stance when the sounds grew nearer.

Out popped an all-black chocobo, and it seemed as surprised to see them as they were by it.

"A chocobo!" Prompto squealed, where the giant bird chirped a ' _kweh'_ before turning and bolting away. "Noooo!"

"Great." Noctis droned disappointedly. "You scared it away with your nasal screeching."

"No, I did not, it left on its own!"

"Sure it did."

Lightning pushed her weapon back into her crimson satchel. "Let's get going. We're burning daylight."

"Yes, ma'am!" Prompto nodded, but couldn't help himself when he turned his head over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Noct.

The prince rolled his eyes and flanked by Gladiolus and Ignis, they proceeded on. The day was warm for the time of the year and peaceful, and although it was bright and sunny, there were parts of the forest that was densely overgrown, where very little light pierced through. The bushes around them were vast and some grew so thickly, that some of them was taller than they were. That wasn't always an inconvenience to them, however. Bushes that were trampled, tree branches that were broken indicated that the behemoth they're looking for has crossed this path and they were heading into the right direction. The trees and bushes thinned out eventually when they reached a bunch of rock formations that lay about higher than even the forest.

"Hm." Noctis eyed the rocks unconvinced. "Where to now?" He glanced over at Lightning, who led the group on point until now.

"Maybe the beast has climbed over it." Ignis suggested.

Lightning debated that statement. "By the looks of the torn off branches we saw earlier, it's certainly big enough to have managed to climb over these."

The only brunette Scientia among them inspected the stone much more closer this time, going back on his own musings. "No, we would have seen scratches and claw marks if he did that."

"It must've gone around then." Lightning looked northwards for it was highly unlikely it had gone back south.

And north they went again, where not much later they found a passage wide enough leading into, what seemed like, a maze of more rocks. They were going right, for this time the stones showed deep and very large claw marks that had Gladiolus whistling. "A very big boy, this one."

"Eh," Prompto made an unsure sound by the sight of the scratches alone. "Are we sure we're going to do this?"

"What, you scared?" Noctis pointed with a hidden smirk of his own.

"Just cautious, is all." The blond grabbed his gun, as if inspecting it. "Don't know if I have enough bullets for the thing."

"I think I smell a scaredy cat." Gladiolus sniffed the air, purposely moving his head towards Argentum.

Prompto only shrugged. "Remember your mouth is right under your nose." He had walked ahead before he caught his friend's glare.

Noctis smiled. "Come on, guys. Let's continue."

Entering the maze, they got their first sport when they were attacked by red wolves that they finished off quickly. No mere hundred meters away, the group got ambushed by another pack of wolves again. Ten minutes later, small pebbles rolled off the bigger rocks and they were surrounded by a group of sabertusks that took too much time, made too much noise and splattered too much blood to get rid of. The small fights left them warmed up, but it annoyed Lightning more than the boys, for she regarded the hunt for the behemoth her mission, and if there was anything she disliked more it would be distractions during missions. Which was exactly what the red wolves and sabertusks turned out to be. The next time they heard twigs crack behind them, weapons were pulled out faster than a blink of an eye only to be pleasantly surprised with the sight of another black chocobo standing behind them. It cocked its head left and right, and the first one who dissolved his sword in a bubble of crystal shards was Noctis.

"Don't make a sudden move." The prince warned the rest of the team. He was closest to the rare bird than any of them and slowly approached it. Prompto had a great need to run over to the chocobo as well, but Noct's warning still rang through his mind as well as what happened not but an hour or two ago when his excitement got the best of him and the chocobo fled.

Prince Caelum showed to have a true affinity to the birds, whether they be gold or black, he had a natural air about him that made the chocobo comfortable. He lifted a single hand to it, and Lightning was quite impressed, when he did so and the chocobo didn't run away again. In fact, the tall animal glanced down at the hand of the prince, did something akin to sniffing it before it released a very loud ' _kweh kweh_.' As if he knew he was allowed to, Noctis touched the black feathers on the chocobo's neck.

"Would you look at that." Gladio announced with a crooked smile, crossing his tattooed arms over his chest. "Guess wonderboy here still got it in 'em." Lightning wondered what he meant with that but didn't bother to ask. Fortunately, the young Amicitia lord was courteously enough to explain it to her himself. "Noct's always had a thing for chocobos." He said. "He likes them and they seem to like him."

"A true chocobo-whisperer." Prompto grinned.

"And frogs." Ignis added as an afterthought. "That aside, this is quite a rare sight. The Ducula Melanochroa Cocubii, or better known as the Black Imperial Chocobo, is an odd species related to the more familiar golden chocobos. What makes this so special is, in the wilds they are known to shy away from human presence."

And yet Noctis was petting one of them as if he had trained it since it was a chick.

Lightning stared at the dark prince and the equally dark chocobo. "That's… amazing." She couldn't keep the awe out of her voice if she tried.

"Oh, I want to stroke him too." Prompto shuffled slowly towards them to cope a feel and the chocobo only squawked. He even managed to make a picture with the black rare bird.

A minute or two later, Ignis announced that they better move on. "After all, we're not here to pet chocobos. As rare as they may be."

"Yeah, yeah." Noctis shrugged. Shooing the beautiful dark feathered bird away.

They continued following the rocks that led to the ruins of what used to be an unfinished building. And something strange hung in the air.

"You hear that?" Prompto lowered his voice, eyes focused.

Ignis shrugged. "I hear nothing."

Prompto frowned. "Exactly."

"He's right." Lightning's own voice matched Prompto's decibel. She could feel there was something heavy about to happen. Bird songs or crickets were nowhere to be heard. Something big and dangerous was around.

Gladiolus kicked away old plates. "Guys, I found something." It was something of a tunnel, and it looked dank and small and drowsy inside. And from that tunneling darkness they heard echoing growling that could only belong to the creature they were hunting.

"You go first." Noct told Gladio. "You found it."

Puffing up his chest, he went, with Noct going second and Lightning right after it. Prompto was on her heels, shotgun already out and Ignis protected their end. Crawling through dim light and wetness of old rain puddles, they quietly shuffled along. They hadn't nearly reached the middle of it when the entire tunnel started to shake and tremble. Everyone's breath was cut short when they heard the familiar roar of a behemoth not ten meters away from them.

"Shit!" Prompto cursed, even if it was under his breath, Lightning still signaled him to stay completely silent.

All five of them remained unmoving as the behemoth walked about mere meters away from them, and the whole group caught their first glimpse of the creature they were stalking through the cracks of the tunnel. A fully grown beast it was, packed with muscle everywhere you looked, missing a horn as well as an eye. It was a nightmare come to life. Here in the wild open air it could grow taller than any Lightning had seen on Cocoon and could easily rival the few still roaming Gran Pulse. It was going to be a challenge to get this monster down, but they came here to find one and do some real training. It would be a memorable one, to say the least, should they survive.

Gladio threw a look over his shoulder signifying he was going towards the end of the tunnel. With the behemoth practically above them, they couldn't very much remain there. Even getting out of the tunnel proved a dangerous task. There was a ten meter drop from the end to the ground and jumping out wasn't the problem, but the noise they created doing so. There was no way they could go unnoticed.

It proved true; as soon as Lightning's heels touched the ground, they clicked loudly before she could stop it and the sound of uneven, monstrous steps coming their way was heard. Gladiolus, Noctis and Lightning squeezed themselves under the shade of the tunnel, while Prompto and Ignis remained within. Above them the large shadow of the behemoth appeared. It looked around but – Etro bless them – it didn't look straight down where the group hid poorly. Worst place ever. Where Lightning was sandwiched between Gladiolus Amicitia and Prince Noctis before she could alter their position and at least have Noctis the protected middle. The behemoth never noticed them, and even surely it felt a presence that didn't belong in his territory, but he only let out a giant roar. Standing right beneath the behemoth, the heroes smelled its breath of fish, rotten meat and death when it opened his jaw. It was so bad, it produced tears in Gladio's eyes, who got the most of it fanned down on him.

Even when it left, the group didn't move a single finger for at least a minute before Prompto and Ignis climbed down painfully slow to keep as quiet as possible.

"Did you see the size of that thing?" Prompto was still whispering, even though the behemoth left. "We're gonna die."

Lightning felt her own sense of trepidation, but it had never stopped her before from playing the game. "I'm sure you've faced things far worse than that." She told him.

* * *

Amb **r** otus

By

Sweet . Crazy **–** Drama Queen

X Is est nos quisnam imperiu **m** nostrum fortuna quod fatum. X

Epis **o** de IX

" _When I couldn't see a future, I was afraid. When the future was clear and it hurt to see, I just close my eyes and lose myself in happier days._ " ~ **Oerba Dia Vanille**

* * *

They have, Noctis agreed. This behemoth should be a cake walk compared to the creatures – or people – they had once battled.

"We should follow it." Prince Caelum pointed, knowing now what lay waiting. "Its lair shouldn't be too far off."

"A well executed ambush would be in order." Ignis nodded, thinking of a plan. " Gladio and I will go in first, luring it outside. Prompto and Highness take unawares once outside, and Noct can take a high angle and hit it from its blind spot. Sergeant…?"

Lightning cast a look at Noctis so fast, she hoped no one caught it. "I'll be outside too." She cocked her gun for emphasis, but her true reasoning was more duty based. Wherever the prince would go, she would go. She had fully intended to continue guarding him, whether or not it was her own idea to seek this danger, she would keep to her initial mission.

"Then it's settled." Ignis nodded.

"Alright!" Prompto held up his thumbs.

"Sounds good to me." Noctis drawled.

"Heh." Gladiolus chucked.

"Right." And Lightning agreed.

What started pretty optimistically, turned out to be the opposite. The lair was easy to find, where the rocks came together into a mouth of a cave that opened up. Dark, cold and creepy it was. As planned, Scientia and Amicitia went in first, while the three others hid by in the side they knew the behemoth was blind to. Crystal sparks flew in the air while Noct held one of his swords on standby. The two oldest entered the cave and took quite a while inside too. The most peculiar thing about it was that no sounds of fighting or growling came outside, except for a colony of bats screeching their way out of the entrance that spooked the three outside.

Nothing happened for minutes, until Gladiolus and Ignis came trotting back out, looking disappointed and perturbed.

"Lemme guess." Noct dropped the sword and long before it hit the ground it disappeared. "He's not home."

"I don't understand." Ignis, for the first time Lightning had seen, looked confused. "He should be here."

"Clearly he isn't."

"Thank you for your observation, Captain Obvious." Ignis glared with an unusual upset reply from him.

"Hey, don't blame me for our lousy tracking skills." Noctis lifted his shoulders.

"He came this way." Lightning pressed, feeling somehow offended that Noctis insulted her own hunting skills as well. She was excellent at it, mind you. Or maybe not as excellent as she thought, as proven. "Even if he's not in there, he should be around."

Prompto raised a skeptic brow. "Maybe that's not even his lair."

"No, that was _definitely_ his lair." Gladio waved the air in front of his nose. "Trust me."

"Then what went wrong?" Noct asked.

"Ignis's plans aren't as waterproof as he thinks they are." Prompto pointed the first finger at his four-eyed friend.

"I didn't hear you suggest anything. If it were up to you, we would still be cowering by the slough." Ignis retorted, throwing the second stone.

Prompto waved him off. "Oh, don't be so dramatic!"

" _I'm_ dramatic?!"

"Guys." Noctis tried to intervene, but they didn't hear him.

"You _know_ that your plans don't _always_ work out. Just admit that you're wrong now."

"I'm not in the least. The beast isn't here."

"And you didn't calculate that. And you count on everything. So you're wrong."

"I. Am. Not."

"Something's coming!" Lightning warned, her instincts flaring up with warning bells.

But it was too late.

Deadeye was here and the ambushers became the ambushed, and the fight started off sloppy.

Prompto stumbled over his own two feet, caught in surprise and fear and clumsiness. Gladiolus ran headfirst towards Deadeye, but the behemoth flipped around faster and with more agility than his size betrayed, and it threw Gladiolus back with the lash of his tail. Amicitia made heavy impact with the ground and Ignis rushed to his side while summoning his own weapons. Noctis and Lightning quickly shared a glance, nodded within a fragment of a second to each other, and ran circles around the behemoth. Deadeye's single slitted eye had trouble keeping up with following the two of them as they ran in opposite direction.

Once Prompto caught on, he started shooting Deadeye from his blind side. When the behemoth whipped around to find the source of his agitation, Lightning shot him from the other side with her gunblade. By that time Ignis had Gladiolus back on his feet. Magic swam into the air when Gladio's giant longsword was summoned up, and he started to hack away at its tail as if bend on revenge. Ignis didn't waste time falling into attack mode either, if he wasn't yelling instructions on how to find weak spots or looking out for incoming attacks, he's handing healing spells for every hurt.

Lightning ducked and rolled away from a paw heavy with claws coming in her direction, and swiped Blazefire Sabre's lethal edge around before Deadeye could turn around. He got distracted with Gladiolus hacking off a part of his tail, which the behemoth howled in pain and anger at, twisted around to run after Gladiolus who was significantly slower due to his sword. Prompto and Ignis ran to his aide, keeping Deadeye from further advancing on Gladio.

Noctis warped up to Lightning, his crimson eyes flashing when he looked down at her, crystal shard glittering before disappearing. "I've got an idea."

"Spill." They haven't gotten much time to ponder carefully about every step, since the behemoth wasn't going wait to rip them to pieces.

Noctis always had a plan B in case any regular attacks wasn't enough to fell the beast. A summoning was his last hope, one he'd rather not reach for if he could help it. Too much magic it consumes him to call one of the great ones and he already abused all his favors enough with the Eidolons during the war. Besides, they were the five of them and excellent warriors at that. What was a mere behemoth compared to the gods they faced before?

"His neck is his weak spot." Noct shared with her, summoning one of his most largest swords. "I need you to create a distraction for me."

Lightning knew well enough how to do that. "Right." He didn't even have to elaborate how she went about doing this distraction. She knew she had to do it fast and long enough for Noctis to get up there without the incredibly agile behemoth notices him and avoids it altogether.

She saw Ignis cast a Firaga spell at Deadeye's hind legs and it screamed and lashed out viciously at his attackers, running around with a cut off tail and burning backside. She flashed at the behemoth's side as fast as she could muster, activating her gravity bomb device with a snap of her fingers. She had to come precariously close to Deadeye to be completely sure her hit would count. And before a paw with deadly sharp black claws could descend on her, she threw Blazefire Sabre point first into Deadeye's one remaining good eye.

It howled and cried and trashed around, where Lightning rolled away from getting stepped on. Completely blind, Noctis managed to warp up into the sky high above Deadeye, only to use his light speed to ascend down on him and impaled his large sword into the back of the behemoth's head. A spray of blood spouted out along with an ear-piercing roar. Lightning ran around, jumped up with the help of her anti-gravity device, pulled her weapon out of his eye and flipped over his head. Both Lightning and Noctis landed together.

Prompto shot twice at each of Deadeye's paws, causing the enormous beast to lose its balance and fall onto his side. Gladiolus ran forward as fast as he could and stabbed through Deadeye's muscled chest, delivered the fatal blow. Deadeye stayed like that, bleeding from every direction, with its tongue lolled out and as dead as a skinned bear carpet.

When a second or two there was no movement spotted from the behemoth, the group cheered in their success.

"We've done it!" Gladiolus leaning on his equally tall sword, wiping away sweat from his brow.

"That wasn't half as bad." Ignis wiped blood from the rim of his glasses.

"Woohoo!" Prompto jumped up and down in front of the dead beast. He turned and ran around for high fives.

Lightning slapped her own hand against his. "That was exciting, to say the least." There was a faint flush to her cheeks brought on by the exhilarating action. It has been quite some time since she could participate in a dangerous old-fashion hunting trip. She forgot how epic it could be.

"An afternoon well spent." Noctis's eyes were already fading back to the once familiar azure blue Lightning always knew. "That was so awesome."

"If by awesome you mean almost ripped to shreds," Prompto said, but still gleefully. "Then yeah. But _soooo_ worth it."

"Right." Lightning couldn't keep stop grinning herself. The blood on her gunblade was gleaming and nasty, but Ignis handed her one of his own handkerchiefs that he apparently always has on him, for her to clean her weapon. The boys had it easy, with Noct's shared magic, their weapons disappeared in a poof of crystals, – except for Prompto's – but Lightning cleaned her beloved Blazefire Sabre, promised to oil and sharpen it once they returned home.

"I guess now we can go inform that chocobo ranch nearby that the coast is clear again." Noctis pointed out, already ecstatic at the prospect of seeing more chocobos than he already had.

"We should take a horn." Gladiolus still had his own bloody sword, ready to chop one off.

"I don't think it fits in the car with us as a souvenir, Gladio." Although the idea didn't sound too bad to Prompto.

"I meant as proof for the ranch that Deadeye is really dead."

"Damn," Prompto glanced back at said behemoth. From his only working eye was oozing blood, completely ruined when Lightning retrieved her gunblade from the eye. The blond whistled. "You really did a number on his one working eyeball. Poor thing." He told Lightning with a goofy grin.

Light shrugged. "Guess Deadeye is deadeyes now." She really sucked at making jokes, even worse than Prompto in general.

But the blond laughed regardless. "And good riddance too! Now them pretty and adorable chocobos can freely run around again without getting turned into raw chocobo nuggets."

The eldest Amicitia cut off a horn in one fell swoop and lifted the thing over his shoulder like it was light weight. Ignis produced his telephone again to check in which direction they had to head towards the chocobo ranch. Following the late midday sun, they headed back south to south-east, finding no other enemies to fight surprisingly. Prompto seemed strangely ready to go into more battles, but this time around there were none to accommodate him.

Their fight against Deadeye must've taken about twenty minutes, if not less, and they had spent much more hours just searching for the behemoth than they have defeating it. It took another hour of them wandering back through the thick forest and following the sounds of squawking birds and a few littering tourists to find the ranch. People looked around to stare at the blood-spattered group, and the big guy carrying a huge horn over his shoulder.

The owner of the ranch, a pretty chubby fellow with a hairy chest, came out laughing to welcome the newcomers. "Killed good ol' Deadeye, have ye?"

"Yep! And now you're all free to open your tours all over again." Prompto exclaimed chipper.

The ranch owner delightfully ripped one of Deadeye's wanted flyers, to the joy of the few tourists hanging about. The ranch would be back in good business, the chocobos could be ridden into the wild again and the area was safe. He had even asked Gladiolus to hung the behemoth horn against the wall while they were here and promising a free tour the next time they were here.

Noctis called that they better be heading back to the car and castle, before anyone misses them for too long, even though he was as reluctant to leave the golden chocobos as Prompto was. They shook hands with the ranch owner, got a few words of gratitude from tourists and they left the ranch behind towards the car.

"We shouldn't be sitting in the Regelia with all this blood on us." Ignis's cleaning disorder made an appearance, but Gladiolus waved it off. They could hardly get themselves clean. The lake water was still too cold to even risk a dip and in return they would be sopping wet in the car.

"Not like we haven't bled all over the car before, Iggy." Noctis reminded him, much to their bespectacled brunet.

They found said car soon, just where they left it, untouched. Ignis popped the roof, unlocked the door and in they went, back towards the crown city of Insomnia. The ride back was much the same as it were when they came, only they had the sunset with them as they drove. Wind rushed loudly past Lightning's ears, Prompto listened to his music yet refrained from dancing this time. Gladiolus spent dozing off besides Lightning, and Noctis touched her arm.

He leaned towards her so she can hear him over the wind, yet kept his voice relatively low to keep the conversation between the two of them. "And what did you think of your hunting trip in Lucis?"

"Not the same as on Cocoon, that's for sure." Or Gran Pulse. "Compared to some I've seen over there, Deadeye over here was a lapdog. We should have taken him easily with one arm tied to our backs."

"A lapdog?" Noctis repeated with a chuckle. "One that can swallow you whole."

True, Deadeye was huge in seize. "But he has pathetic senses. We were right under him and he didn't hear nor smell us? He fails as a predator." If they were on Gran Pulse, the mere scratch on your knee could draw the deadliest of behemoths to you on the drop of that single blood alone. There were times at night they feared lighting a campfire while in the wilderness, should they attracted such monsters.

"Lady Luck smiled upon us. Imagine how unprepared we would have been if he attacked us then."

His eyes were a complete indigo in the light of the setting sun around them. It may have been mesmerizing. Lightning quickly looked ahead as she answered him. "You mean even more unprepared than what we were when it found us?"

"Man," Noctis shook his head. "We sucked. We should be thanking Etro we came out of that alive in the first place."

"Our plan was still solid. It worked out, didn't it?"

"It did." He looked at her, a smile playing on his lips. "We work pretty well together as a team."

If they put their minds to it and set aside their differences… then yeah. The thought that they got along, even in such a way, was nice. It was progress, she guessed but, not unwelcome. "Yeah. We do."

As soon as they joined the highway that led straight into the crown city, Ignis lifted the rooftop of the car once again. It was quieter now, with low Lucian music only drifting among them. Lightning guessed everyone was too tired to actually fool around or make conversation between themselves. Light herself was looking forward to a good hot shower, a warm meal and a whetstone for her weapon. It wasn't long that they found themselves in the dense city filled with the familiar skyscraping buildings, lights and people. They drove off into the middle of it, stopping in front of a very tall apartment building that Prompto jumped out to.

"Well, this is my stop!" He exited the car and called a goodbye to everyone.

Lightning tried to look out of the window, eyeing the very height of the apartment building that reached into the sky and beyond. "Prompto lives here?" The place looks particularly fancy. She never pegged him as rich as Ignis and Gladiolus would be – Noctis notwithstanding for obvious reasons – so she wondered how he was able to afford this.

"For now." Gladiolus grinned in answer.

"We own the building." Noctis explained, eying the Caelum flag that hung outside. "I'm kind of lending him my own penthouse for the time being. Until he finds a place of his own, he said."

Lightning blinked. He owns an apartment building down town of Insomnia?

"Yeah, that was more than a year ago. He just likes the luxury." Gladiolus grumbled on Lightning's left.

Noctis didn't mind. His house was theirs and Prompto was in high need of an upgraded home after the ending of the war. They drove over and out of the town to the more desolate part of the city, that Lightning recognized they were heading towards the Caelum castle. The prince and his bodyguard were dropped off next, with Gladio remaining the only one in the car with Ignis. The latter promised to return the car after he dropped Amicitia at his own house, like always.

Deciding it was better not to be seen by anyone, they snuck onto the castle grounds, trying to keep out of sight from any servants around, lest they see the spots of blood on their clothing and went to tattle to the king.

"If we go around and climb the balcony via one of my patrol routes, we'll be least likely seen."

"Who knew your patrol routes could come in handy this way?" Noctis grinned and they ran around the castle walls, ducking under windows like children who done something naughty and tried not to be caught.

Lightning pointed at their shared balcony above them. "Just up there and we're home free." She started climbing and she hardly swung over the railing when Noctis warped besides her. "Not fair." She told him with a scowl.

If he didn't know it any better, he'd say she was pouting. The thought was as incredulous as it was cute. "Sorry," He said with a smile that betrayed how not sorry he was. "Climbing is not really my thing."

She pursed her mouth, but shook her head goodheartedly. "You're a cheat."

She opened her own balcony door to her room when he opened his, but he hesitated for a moment, and called her before she disappeared inside. "Hey, Lightning?" Her name was still foreign to his mouth, but, he realized, he wouldn't mind getting used to it.

She took a step back, looking at him with viridian eyes that were nowhere near as cold and icy as they once were when she just arrived here in Lucis. "Yes?"

Noctis glanced down, suddenly feeling bashful. "Thank you, y'know, for today." It had to mean something that she, the ever dutiful soldier, went against direct orders of his father. "We really needed it."

The corner of her mouth raised, her voice quiet. "Sure. No problem." The click of her door closing was just as soft behind her.

Noctis went into his own chamber, throwing off his jacket and shirt that was spotted with behemoth blood. He leaned against the cool glass door, feeling calm and content and a large sense of gratitude towards the Cocoonian Sergeant that he never thought he'd ever feel for her.

~§~

The end of March meant hope for the end of winter soon and they could dream of spring. The cold would thaw to warmth, Lightning's mission would be halfway over and the new military base skirting Insomnia was officially opening. They were heading there now, having had an invitation for the royal family to grace them with their presence and metaphorically cut the ribbon to opening the new doors, as it were. Any bases they once had were no more and this one would be one of the four new bases planted within Lucis. It wasn't even a rebuilding of the old one, but a brand new location closer to the crown city.

Noctis had mixed feeling about all of it. New bases meant protection, but an anxious feeling within him asked him, why did they need this protection in the first place.

"What's gotten you looking so pensive for?" Lightning whispered over to the prince on their ride towards the new base.

In a procession of cars, escorted by local police and tons of guards in between, the road was cleared and empty so it could be a swift ride to their destination. Two cars ahead of them, his father occupied in his own limousine and each a car behind them were Gladiolus and Ignis. Prompto had opted out from the very beginning, saying he had no business in military bases – considering the problem against authority he had in the first place – and his new lordly title gave him no particular reason to be there. He had a restaurant to run still, which he enjoyed much more immensely than hanging around stiff officers and pretended to be interested in what they had to say.

Noctis shifted his head from leaning against the window to look at her. He hadn't realized he had any particular expression on except for appearing to zone out. He didn't know if that meant that he was an open book or she was just able to read him so easily. "Nothing." He drawled instead to an actual answer.

Lightning wasn't fooled. That was a lie. "It's this military base thing, isn't it?" He had been absent and unusually quiet all day.

Noctis grimaced before he stared out the car window again. But eventually he nodded, not in the mood to deny the truth of her observation.

"Why, do you hate it?" She kept her voice continually low. Argus drove them around in a rented limousine and although Noctis trusted the man with his life, Argus was still Regis's man. Who knew what he would say to the king what he overheard? Noct confided in his father plenty enough, but there were things he liked to keep to himself. Lightning seem to have caught that notion.

"You think we need one?" He asked her. "A new base?"

"It means you and yours have a defense up close."

"Defense from what?" He didn't mean to hiss, but his frustration leaked through his voice. "Another war?"

He feared another war and she couldn't blame him. She could only piece together the things he must've gone through, since they have never talked about it together, but war was a terrible thing. "You never know," She argued gently. "One may break out again down the line."

His voice was serious, determined. "Not if I can help it."

As optimistic as that may be, he couldn't be absolutely certain about that. "Sure, but it doesn't always depend on you. Some other country can declare war and bring it to your doorstep regardless. What do you do then?"

Lucis had been frozen in a cold war for years at a time. Regis reached out for a truce to Niflheim and they used that vulnerability to invade. It could happen all over again. "I plan to negotiate with all our neighboring kingdoms once I ascend the throne. Peace is a two-way road. We can't do this alone and I don't plan to." He frowned at the sky outside. "I want to involve all the kingdoms and nations alike, try to hear their differences, offer deals and pacts to make it work among us all."

It was the most ambitious thing she had ever heard. It was the most admirable thing as well. "What if their difference lie so separated from yours, that you find it hard to settle on anything?"

He smiled ruefully then, and it was the first time Lightning saw the way these kind of uncomfortable questions and future responsibilities weighed heavy down on him. "A pact well done is where both parties involved always leave slightly disappointed. I'm prepared to see to it for the benefit of all the people."

She liked that he considered the future and didn't only include the well-being of his own people, but those of the other countries as well. Lightning could honestly say that she respected him for it. He would be a worthy king that Lucis could be proud of.

The cars followed through opened barb wired covered gates and parked inside the wide courtyard of the base. The press were already present and stood in wait to film the arrival of the king and his heir apparent. The door to his father's limousine was opened for him and out came King Regis to a group of soldiers and ranked officers saluting him. General Cor shared the ride with King Caelum and he nodded to the officers while he took his secured position behind Regis, as he always would. The security cars spread round and coming from behind, Noctis's own ride rolled up and someone opened the door for him from the outside as well. He climbed out to the flashes of cameras and loud salutes of the military. Lightning was one step behind him and her red cape blew in the wind. He wondered idly if these officers had any objections to a foreign militia stepping without beforehand permission or authority on their terrain. Then again, Noctis could care less what they would think of it. Lightning was here with him. If they had a problem with that, hey would have to deal with him directly.

Gladiolus Amicitia, being Noct's shield who was accumulated to be present as well, stepped out of his own vehicle and one car behind him, Ignis joined them. The base's Mayor General, whose title excluded Cor Leonis's own, came forward to salute them as well. Regis warmly went ahead and shook the ranking officers' hands. Noctis exchanged the same gesture, and after some introductions were made, pictures were made, the king briefly stepped forward to the press to give a curt speech. After such details were swapped, that Noct was just thankful he wasn't pushed into the forefront of it all, the official tour around the brand new base began. The place was airy, lacked any architectural exterior attraction that didn't fit with the ancient cultural look of Insomnia, but it didn't need to match the rest of the city. It was made to show that Lucis was ready for anything.

Noct's father was busy discussion the deeper details of the place, with Cor listening intently and nodding once or twice to the parts he seemed to approve of. A good chunk of the reporters followed them everywhere they went, and filmed most of it to broadcast their feed live to whatever news channel they were on. Noctis knew all that he needed to know; the base's first priority was the defense of the crown city and under the direct order of the king, if he so wishes to lead the command. Since he was foreseeing a future of perpetual peace in the long run, Noctis listened to only half of it. It is a skill he learned quite well to master throughout his young life as royal prince. He had to study and listen to tutors for more time than most were used to. He was accustomed to using only one ear and yet remember the most details that truly mattered. It's what got him through most of the parliament meetings he has to attend weekly.

When the whole group stopped at a building to listen to what the function of it was, Noctis let Gladiolus and Ignis slip in front of him. He purposely slowed down his gait, creating a small distance between him and the rest of the touring group. It left him with Lightning who matched him step by step, but made sure she was always one behind him.

"So what do you think of our new base?" He let the words slide under his breath during one of the Mayor General's incessant talking and the cameras that followed them.

He couldn't look at her over his shoulder, for that would make it obvious he wasn't paying attention to what was happening in front of him, but he could hear the smirk in her voice. "You're asking for my approval?"

He wanted to shrug his shoulders. "You're more familiar with military bases than I'll ever be. This should be right up your alley."

It was. "Guardian Corp doesn't have a large base in Bodhum, but the PSICOM bases I know are at least twice the size of this one."

Now that was quite something. The current base they were present at was not something small in any sense of the word, yet Cocoon seems to have bigger still. He wondered how the things looked like over there and then he figured that there was very little Noctis knew about this world that was stars and space away, the one Lightning hailed from. It was famous for being a floating world above a bigger planet they called Gran Pulse, but other than that, the place was foreign to Noctis's knowledge. What was their culture like? Their technology? Their nature and landscapes? The way they ran their government? What were their traditions? Their religion?

Noctis was aware that religion wise, theirs had the basics of his own, with Etro as the goddess in the Invisible World and the three other gods with Her. But angels of death, reapers of souls, and rare magical crystals bestowed by deities were not something she heard of until she stepped foot in Lucis. He knew nothing about her home planet and, he realized, he knew so little about _her_. He had a nagging feeling that told him he should change that.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" He questioned.

"PSICOM may have huge bases, but their soldiers could still be undisciplined, sloppy, trigger-happy fools. Their bases don't count. If your people do what they need to do, fast and direct, then it doesn't matter where they come from."

Quietly he mused on how she was so wise. She could be distant and aloof and incredibly stoic, but underneath it all there was wisdom to her that earned his respect. "I guess not."

Ahead of them, Ignis's calculated look on his face only meant he was taking notes in his head to store and remember for a time and they would need it. Hopefully they never will. Cor whispered something down Regis's ear, and the king was seen pointing here and there about the order of things. Video cameras were quick to capture what the monarch questioned and the response he got in return.

"Our previous base got destroyed during the invasion." Noctis told his bodyguard. "Supposedly this one is an improvement to the last one we had. You skim flaws from everything within moments." He meant that in the best way. She was a soldier trained to be observant at all times, after all. These kind of things should be second nature to her by now. She could spot weaknesses a mile away, he was certain. "You think this is missing something? If it's important I can always inform my father about it and he could bring the issue to whoever oversees this place." His father shared a laugh at whatever was being said. A camera flashed in the distance.

"The base needs more exits. A place this size needs more escape routes for those within in case–" She never got to finish that sentence.

An explosion rang in the distance that shook the very ground and blinded them all for a second or two. On instinct, everyone ducked down to avoid anything flying their way, except for Lord Commander Leonis, who stood covering the king without flinching. Noctis rose, only to find that Lightning was holding him down. She hadn't moved an inch away from him either.

A huge mushroom shaped cloud rose up into the sky from one of the destroyed buildings that they had exited no mere five minutes ago. Half the journalists that were around them cowered or screamed their fear to be caught near an explosion so huge. The other half reached for their filming devices to get the whole thing on camera.

Lightning didn't hesitate to unfold her gunblade. She jumped up faster than gravity should allow. Soldiers and officers alike ran to the scene of the crime and not a second later, gun shots were going off.

"We're being attacked!" Someone yelled out, followed by a second large explosion to their off right.

People were screaming, though Lightning had no idea who. Sounds of alarms and whistles and sirens going off rang ear deafening through the air, along with countless footsteps running around.

"Protect His Majesty the King!" Cor yelled out in a stern command, that had guards and soldiers alike forming a circle around Regis.

Thick black smoke blew their way thanks to the direction of the wind right up in their faces. Lightning had not much time on her own hand. She grabbed Noctis by his shoulder, disoriented he was, and pushed him towards Ignis and Gladiolus. She knew they would protect him, they have always done so. And while it was her job to look after the prince, she knew she had to deal with this situation. This wasn't the first time Noctis was in or near an attack. If she could finish this now, she could stop future attacks from happening again.

"Get out of here!" Sergeant Farron pointed over the sound of guns and crackling of fire.

 _What about you?_ Noctis wanted to ask her, but she was gone in a blink of an eye. If he didn't know any better he'd thought that she had warping abilities too. The air had been clean a minute ago, but now there was smoke everywhere and the scent of burning plastic filled his nose.

Ignis's voice of reason was the first thing he heard after Lightning disappeared. "We need to leave!"

"No way!" Noct yelled in return. He summoned an armiger of his phantom swords around him. "I'm not letting them scare me away!"

"Ain't got nothing to do with whether you fear them or not. They're trying to kill you or your father." Gladiolus's deep voice overpowered the chaos around them. Noctis's two friends were included within his shield of swords, but even his invisible defense couldn't keep the smoke out. "Either way, we're not risking it!"

The prince glared his red gaze at them. "I'm not running!" Lightning was out there. And he had no idea where she was or who she was fighting. Plus there were people all around. Unsuspecting soldiers, reporters, royal guards… he couldn't leave them like this.

"Nocti–" Both Ignis and Gladio remained within the exclamation of his name, because he warped away from them a split second later, towards the continuing sound of guns popping.

He couldn't say precisely that the magic surging in his eyes gave him superior vision; he couldn't magically see in pitch black darkness or see a fly buzzing clearly from twenty paces away, but the crystal's magic did enhance his sight _somewhat_. The smoke however, made it hard to see regardless, but the pools of blood staining the concrete was unmistakable. He kept his shield up as he ran into the rain of bullets and found the first of the culprits of this attack. They were dressed all in white with gasmasks covering their faces to hide from the smoke. It means that they've come prepared, so this was a predetermined attack rather than a random spurge of the moment thing.

Noctis telepathically let one of his swords impale itself on the first wrongdoer he saw. He warped to the second and slit the masked person himself. He searched for more and more there were. He had no inkling where they came from or how they managed to infiltrate a military base with so many of them, but here they were, shooting with semi-automatic guns blindly through the smoke, not caring who they hit whether it be friend or foe. They came here to kill and create chaos, and Noctis wasn't going to sit by and allow them to have a full blown attack on them on their own soil. Noctis didn't see the Niflheim insignia on them, or any other symbol that connected them to any other alliance, but that didn't mean they did not this in the name of the fallen Empire.

During a sheet of gunfire, Noctis protected the soldiers from the corps by extending his shield of swords in front of them. Thankfully the dark smoke hid most of his actions from view, and if they did see anything, it were nothing but floating crystal dust he left in his wake. He was too fast to follow with how he warps around trying to find enemies to kill and his phantom swords were mostly invisible to the naked eye.

"Noctis!" That was Gladiolus's voice and he came running in his direction. His cheeks were black from smoke and sweat clung to his brow. He originally came dressed in an appropriate suit, but the jacket of such was disregarded somewhere and there was a tear in the sleeve of his shirt.

"Don't run off like that again." Ignis scolded, dual daggers in hands. One of them dripping blood.

"You saw who did this?" Noct retorted instead. He had no time to be dealing with his friend's snubbed feelings. People's lives were at stake.

"We found some. We killed some." Gladiolus said gravely. "The fuck have you been? You could have been shot!"

The prince's phantom swords circled around him. "I'm fine. These people aren't. I am not leaving!"

"We weren't going to ask you to." Ignis twirled his own weapons in a nervous gesture that showed he was angry or worried. Or both.

"We'll go wherever you go, Noct!" Gladio yelled out over all the noise. "Thought you knew that by now."

Noctis _did_ know that. His friends would always be at his side, even if his actions tends to contradict logic and reason, they followed him through hail and fire. It swelled his heart all over again to see how loyal to the bone his brothers were, his family. He shouldn't have left them behind, he saw that now. It was wrong of him, and when the dust settled and he knows that they are in the clear, he'll apologize to them. He owed them as much.

He realized that it was Sergeant Lightning Farron that motivated his acts. She was in the middle of this hassle somewhere and he wanted to be of aid to her. He could do it. He could easily help protect his own people. And she could be outnumbered by the infiltrators anywhere. He didn't know. And he hated going into battles blind. He knew she could stand her own ground. Someone who could keep up with him and fight him on par was badass enough on their own, but Noct was unable to keep his sense of protectiveness from including even her recently. He considered her a kind of a friend, a comrade of sorts. And he had a habit of guarding his friends. It was integrated inside of him by now.

He had no idea where she was, though. The cluelessness made him run around the base like a headless chicken, but at the very least it provided with a chance to end all enemies he met on his way.

He didn't find Lightning, but she found him instead. The glare on her face was undeniable. She had told him to leave. He didn't listen. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She had been at the furthest side of the base, the only places where nothing had been exploding and smoke didn't cloud her vision. She figured that the culprits needed a clear head start, far away from the distractions that was happening elsewhere and her intuition told her right. She did found a chunk of white dressed rebels, about to don their gasmasks and load up their guns, when she descended on them. A quick work with her anti-gravity bomb device allowed her to cut through them. She made sure that the wounds weren't fetal. She aimed for kneecaps and hamstrings, broken arms and pressure points. It wouldn't be her place to rob them of their lives. They were to be apprehended and trialed by the law.

She was going to run around to find whoever was responsible of this attack, because there were certainly more around, when the unique sound of Noctis's abilities reached her ears, accompanied with Gladiolus's familiar voice calling out the prince's name.

The idiot. She had shoved him along to get him out of here and he went against her command. A violation she didn't tolerate on any of her missions. She expected the utmost obedience on the job, especially during duress such as now. She spit his name between clenched teeth from the rooftop she was standing on. "Noctis!" He was below her, if not a little off, amidst crystal dust and banging of guns going off, he looked up at her. "Get out of here!"

"You should too!" He yelled in return. She noticed his two companions were with him, both looking disheveled and covered in dirt and grime due to the smoke.

She was convinced that Scientia and Amicitia would see to the prince and his leaving the heat before things got out of control, but they only followed the prince like good loyal bees did to the queen bee. "Noctis!"

But he and his friends were gone before another word was spoken, mostly by whatever order she was going to give. Having no idea where he went, Lightning forced herself to continue running over the rooftops, basically air assassinating any rebel dressed in white. Within the area of smoke was the hardest, for she could barely make out soldiers from enemies. It forced her to get up close to whoever she heard or saw shooting near her, either leaving the soldier alone or cutting down the enemy before they shot her.

She couldn't find Noctis if she tried. Wherever he warped to, with his friends in tow, they made sure they kept on the move around the entirety of the base, and by now Lightning knew the mere size of it wasn't joking around. Every minute she couldn't find him, the hotter the anger inside her shimmered.

Sirens of ambulances and firefighters were closing in on the base, and General Cor Leonis was seen to have gone back on his old ways and rallied up the soldiers around him using the whistles he whisked from one of the officers. She didn't linger too long to see how the soldiers lined up for him. She had a royal prince to find and drag his ass out of here before something happened.

The prince had vanished. She made another circle throughout the base, and the rebels were dwindling down, either by being stopped or running in fear. They should have known that attacking a military base in the middle of Lucis's crown city would have been futile. The first of the buildings that exploded was getting water hosed down on it to control the fire raging with. Part of the black smoke turned white, and the air became somewhat better to breathe in.

She made her way back to the officers to report on her status and get some intel on whether or not there were more rebels around, when she did finally spot the prince from the rooftop she was perched on and was ready to murder him herself. Lightning jumped, landing slightly behind the prince who was accompanied with his friends, several securities and Cor Leonis. They turned around when they heard the thud of her landing, and half of them instantly reacted by pointing their weapon in her direction. When they realized who she was a split second later, those weapons were lowered, but Lightning's glare didn't leave Noctis's person.

She grabbed him by the collar in her anger to pull him down to her eye level and yelled in his face. "What the hell were you doing?!"

Noctis kept his cool. "I was in control of the situation." He didn't back away from her heated gaze that would have unnerved any other man.

"I told you to stay back."

Noctis had about enough of hearing that command. He could've helped stopping these rebels and save these soldiers. And if they didn't need saving then provide them with some protection. They were his people, aren't they? He would be their king, and he was capable to help them out. "I'm not going to sit behind if I can do something about the situation!"

"I don't care." She hissed in return. "You can't just rush off when I told you to stay put." This stubbornness of his she should have seen coming from afar.

"You can't tell me what to do. I have my own strength and I've used it to stop the enemy long before you came along and I'll do it again."

"Wrong! _I_ was appointed your bodyguard by your father the king, so in any calamity whatsoever, any at all, you'll do exactly what _I_ say and when I say it. When I tell you to jump, all I want you to ask is how high! I'm not going to run after you wherever danger is. I'm the one preventing that, not you." After her scolding she didn't let her glare falter, but her voice turned softer and – dare he say it – more concerned. "You could have died."

Uncertainly, he put his own hand on her wrist to gently make her let go of his dress shirt. The gesture was meant sterner than he did but all his touch was on her was gentle. "I'm fine."

"You better be." She pushed him on with the rest of group, falling into step to escort the prince towards the cars.

The limousine they arrived in was unharmed and the doors were thrown over for the prince to slip into even faster. Cor Leonis joined Noct's ride, along with several guards under Cor's command. Regis and his company was long gone, probably already having arrived at the Caelum's keep after being brought there directly. Noctis probably messed with enough protocols when he headed into the danger zone rather than away from it when he didn't heed Lightning's orders.

He scooted over to make room for her beside him in the car, but she lingered by the limousine's door instead. Noctis's mouth dried when he noticed she wasn't turning away of the now smoking military base. "Aren't you coming?"

"I need to take care of this." She pointed back to the building. "I have a feeling I know who we're dealing with."

"But-"

She was on full on soldier-mode. Her voice broke no argument and her eyes were steel. "General Leonis will take you home. I believe Gladiolus and Ignis are driving right behind you."

Everything within him told him he shouldn't relent. But she was his bodyguard. He couldn't fault her for doing what was best for him. As his bodyguard, she wanted him save. Even if it meant dealing with any remaining rebels back at the broken base. "Alright." He conceded weakly, annoyed most of all that he can't help at all, when he's very much capable to. But it was her job to do this. She asked him to leave it to her and he would. "Be careful."

He caught her smile before she closed the car door. "I will."

He hadn't seen Lightning again until that very night. He was brought to the castle after Cor dropped him off whose deep set frown only deepened when he said that he would return to the military base to oversee the last of the details and the apprehended rebels. Once there he learned that there were more as the mastermind of this attack than participants, so that meant there was a tense hunt going on within the crown city.

Arriving in his chambers, he checked his phone, only to see that his friend has called him at least twenty times by now. He had barely swiped the notification away when his phone buzzed again in his hand. He picked up.

" _Etro's tits! Finally! You know how long I've been calling you? Are you okay? Fuck, I'm so sorry I wasn't there! I should have been there! Damn it!_ " Prompto was yelling in the prince's ear before he had a word out.

Noctis's voice was quiet, in order to keep the blond settled. "Calm down, Prompto. I'm fine."

" _You couldn't have been! Shit. Something could have happened and if I was there I could have helped you!_ "

"Nothing happened to me. Or dad, might I add. Gladio, Iggy and I had it under control."

Prompto's voice was completely in a frenzy and he hardly took a breath between his outbursts. " _Control? I see on the news right now that shit is still smoking at the base. And where there's smoke there's fire, and that fire is set ablaze by folk who want you dead!_ "

"It was a planned attack, yes. But we're all okay. Gladio's shirt was a casualty, but what else is new with him?" He attempted at a joke but Prompto wasn't having it. He sounded guilty and grave through the line.

" _This is serious, Noct. If I was there, I could have helped._ "

Funny. Noctis had insisted the same thing if he stayed longer. "I wanted to as well, but Lightning send me home. This whole attack wasn't something that could have been foreseen either way."

" _I don't care._ " Argentum huffed. " _I'm not going to avoid responsibilities in the future because I think they're above me. My duty should have been to you. I'm sorry, Noctis. It won't happen again._ "

His friend was too severe than Noct was used to and he spend the rest of the conversation assuring his friend until he calmed down reasonably enough for Noct to hang up. He was left in the silence of his chambers and clicked on his tv to see any kind of news about the state of the new military base. Lightning returned back long after the sun had set and the moon was a fingernail in the sky, dirty with smoke stains from head to heel and looking incredibly tired.

Noctis couldn't quite admit that he had waited until he heard her return to his quarters, but upon one look at her he saw she was not up for any strenuous inquiry. She told him that the situation was dealt with accordingly when General Leonis came back to the base, and she warned the prince beforehand that Cor Leonis had intentions of putting the castle on lockdown.

Surely enough, next morning Noctis was ushered to his father's privy chambers, where Cor and the king stood already waiting. Regis looked grim, Cor even more.

Noctis crossed his arms. "This has to do with what happened yesterday, doesn't it?"

Regis flicked his eyes to his old general. Lord Commander Leonis nodded. "It seems there are more rebels underground of Insomnia than we previously realized. I'm starting an expedition on any remaining war criminals found within the crown city's borders, that I will eventually extent towards the whole of Lucis. In the meantime, the royal family remains within the castle walls, prohibited from leaving its grounds under any condition starting immediately."

Lightning said as much. "For how long?" He was going to be prisoned in his own home? Joy.

"For as long as necessary."

~§~

For as long as necessary turned from one day into three and three days going onwards to seven. During the first week that they were all ordered on house arrest, Lightning found the king as restless in his confinements as his son was. Tuesday rolled around and with it came her obligation to bring Regis the weekly report of her missions. She was escorted, as ever, by the Nimphus to the monarch's study and found King Caelum nearly hidden by stacks and stacks of papers. He looked up miserably when she was permitted into the room and he was so much like Noctis in that moment that she couldn't hide the smile fast enough.

"I've come to hand you my report, sire." She saluted, keeping her tone as monotone as she could muster, despite the lost puppy look on the king's face mirroring the ones she has seen countless times on the prince's. It was kind of amusing to notice these small similarities between father and son. It was – dare she say it – rather cute, too.

Regis, being more disheveled than ever, raised a confused eyebrow. "What, it's Tuesday?" He glanced at his watch. "Time blends into each other when you're stuck in one of the same three rooms for days."

Lightning swallowed down her chuckles. "It has barely been a week since lockdown, Your Majesty."

The king grunted, asking her how the week has been for her since the last time they had this meeting, while he took her report. "Awfully thin file this time around, don't you say?"

Lightning shrugged. "I do not idle, Your Highness, but it has been a relatively uneventful few days since General Leonis's orders of no outings." By the looks of it, it had been extremely busy for the king if the ridiculous amount of documents surrounding him was anything to go by. She knew that Prince Noctis has been occupied with office matters himself, but not to this extent.

"Yes." Regis groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "By Etro's Light, this house arrest can be heaved soon and I can escape these lords and their petty requests." She only nodded while Regis half-eyed through her file. He flicked his wrist to check the time again. "Thank you for keeping punctual to our meetings as usual, Sergeant. I'll have Cor see you soon regarding these rebels and how we'll proceed with your extra curriculum side-mission. I doubt such services are required for much longer in the future."

She wasn't thrilled to have her more active mission cancelled soon, but she supposed this only meant she was doing her job right. She saluted again, knowing she was dismissed when she heard it.

"Oh, one last favor, Sergeant Farron? I know you are no messenger, but since he's on your way, can you tell Noctis to meet me here in the hour?"

"Of course, sire." She certainly did feel like a messenger. She hasn't spoken a word to the prince all day today. She did spot him through the window when she started her rounds earlier around the walls, but she hadn't faced him personally yet. Leaving the king's quarters and maneuvering through the castle she knew by the back of her hand by now, she made her way back to his rooms.

She found Noctis alone in his sitting chamber, frowning away at the tv and smashing his fingers on the buttons of his controller. It was a surprise to find him alone like this, whereas whenever he took to gaming he would be with his friends. He hardly spared her a glance when she came in and muttered a ' _hey'_ under his breath to her before focusing back on the tv. He turned here and there before cursing and the tv let out a bummed sound of death and disappointment.

"Damn it."

Lightning rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Aren't there more useful things that you could be doing with your time?"

Noct ran a hand through his messy hair. "I already finished most of my homework." Homework he called his own studies and documents he should go through given by his father. "Besides, if I keep myself around papers and ink for days nonstop I'll go crazy. I need an outlet. Something to relax."

"You call that relaxing?" She eyed the videogame. "With the way you were cursing at the television and almost broke that thing in half," She pointed at the controller. "I'd say it's anything but relaxing."

"Gaming is quite the outlet for some people. Why do you think my friends and I do it all the time?"

 _To be a bunch of immature children,_ Lightning thought. "You guys go around training too."

"True." He admitted and agreed. "But more than enough times Prompto is too weary to pull his gun." That was a half-truth to be honest. Most of those times Noct had been lazy as well. "So instead we play games."

"By the sound of it, it seems more stress inducing than anything else." The countless times she heard the guys cursing either at each other or some inanimate object like the tv was evidence by itself.

Noctis shook his head. He casually grabbed the controller and offered it to her. "You should try it."

Lightning didn't take it, but remembered why she was here in the first place. "Your father wants to see you within the hour, he told me." As that would be the excuse she'd tell in order not to take up on Noctis's offer.

But the prince didn't seem perturbed by the message. "He can wait." And he waved the thing around like to say _here, take it._

He was the only person in the kingdom who could dismiss the sovereign so aloofly like that. She kept her arms pinned to herself and still didn't take the controller. "I've… never played a videogame before." She hadn't allowed herself to enjoy these frivolous things when she was younger. She had to focus on protecting Serah and getting stronger in order to do so.

Noct's face grew aghast. "Wait, you haven't?" His determination to insist only increased. "Now is as perfect a time as any. I'll show you, it's easy really. If you can kill behemoths with one arm tied behind your back, you can do this piece of cake."

He didn't mean it as a challenge. His tone was daring, yes, but also playful and his smirk directed at her was kind.

"Um," Her first instinct was to get out of this, and anything she could have come up with right then and there would suffice; she had patrols to do, he should really see his father, email's to write…

Before she uttered a single one of them, Noctis scooted over on his empty couch to make room for her and petted the spot besides him. "Sit," He told her in an inquisitive manner. "It's not a very interactive game anyway. Point is only to aim and shoot to kill."

There was no logical reason in the world that she could tell you why she felt compelled to take a seat and actually accept his offer, but she did so, silently.

He handed her the controller when she managed to settle stiffly on the couch. She took it awkwardly. "You have to hold it like this." He mimicked with his own hands which Lightning followed his example. "Your index fingers a little bit up. You feel those buttons there? With the left one you aim, the right one you shoot." He continued to explain the basic technicalities of each buttons then pressed start. "Now just play a little. Discover what everything does yourself." When she kept staring at the controller instead of the tv, he chuckled. "Eyes on the screen."

She blinked at the flat screen, then at him. "I don't know what to do yet."

"You'll learn, and all too soon you'll know it blindly, but you should see what you're doing."

She did as he explained it to her and saw the camera move when she used one of the thumbsticks, and continued to walk around with her invisible avatar until the first enemy popped up. Lightning stopped moving and neither did the enemy on screen.

Lightning looked at the prince right next to her. "What now?"

Noctis hinted at the direction of her controller. "Now you aim and shoot." She did. Slowly and clunky, but the enemy went down in a spray of blood. Noctis cheered. "Your first virtual kill. This moments should be framed!"

Lightning made a noncommittal sound. "That could have gone better."

"Practice makes perfect." He shrugged, leaning back against the couch and pointing at the mini-map on screen. "You see that green dot? Make your way towards it and shoot everything what you come across."

"Sounds easy enough." But wasn't as easily done. Thankfully the enemies were basically the lowest of lowest level and she could take her time aiming and killing them. Once she got lucky, and shot one through the eye.

"Ouch, headshot!" The prince exclaimed cheerfully.

Lightning paused and glanced at him with wonder. "That's a good thing, right?"

He grinned at her naiveté. Who knew Lightning Farron, who could outwit them all, would know so little of gaming? "That's a good thing." He assured her, and she went on and tried to aim for headshots as much as she could.

It was a slow progress, but she tried, and she always desired to be one of the best in everything she did. Admittedly, she wasn't good at everything, much to her chagrin. The perfectionist in her didn't allow her to fail, so she wouldn't give up. She was going to get this gaming in full control. If not for her own enjoyment, then at the very least to rise to Noctis's expectations. He seemed to believe that she can do it, and for his sake – though she does not know why – she will.

The game led her to a point where she had to climb a ledge and she was at a loss at what to do.

"You have to press the blue button." Noctis pointed at the controller and she looked down at her hands to find said button. When she stared for a second too long, Noctis unthinkingly reached forward and gently moved her thumb to the destined spot.

The action startled Lightning to the point she froze up completely but try to shake off the strange feeling that ran up her arm.

He touched her. It was the first time he ever did that. He touched her and she… and she… she didn't mind.

Clearly it was all innocent to him; a passing movement where he only guided her where she needed to put her finger for the game, and nothing else to it, but Lightning being hyperaware of these things as she was, couldn't help but notice now that it happened. They hadn't had any physical contact before, except for the moment she punched him. That was different. This was personal. Albeit a platonic contact. It was still something new and she felt like a line was being crossed.

Lightning swallowed and focused hard on the screen. She was making a big deal out of nothing. It was nothing to Noctis, who pointed out quickly that there was an enemy behind her. It was a just a touch, a simple innocent touch with no ulterior intent or purpose to it. She breathed in and then out and effortlessly killed the next three enemies with headshots.

"Look at you go. You're truly getting the hang of this." The prince complimented.

And it was so silly, for Lightning to be satisfied with achieving success in something so immature and irrelevant as playing a videogame.

"These enemies are kinda slow, so it just seem easy." Lightning argued, to which Noctis debated her answer.

"Alright." Noctis reasoned, easing the controller out of her grip, which she wasn't happy with since she was in the middle of a session. "I'm just going to raise the level so it's a bit more of a challenge." He said to her sour expression. "You learn quickly."

Lightning pursed her lips and waited almost impatiently until Noctis was done.

She caught herself in that split second.

She was impatient to continue playing a videogame? One of the prince's no less. What kind of strange situation did she find herself in? One where she wouldn't have thought that in any world she would actually enjoy this.

"Here we go, let's see you beat this level as fast." Noctis gave her back the controller and Lightning prepared herself as if she wwas going into a real live battle. She could do this. She only needed to focus, rely on her quick eye-to-hand coordination and she could rub her flawless victory in the Caelum's face.

She surprised herself with how playfully she meant those intentions. She couldn't believe herself that she would come to a point she'd be comfortable enough with Noctis Caelum to tease him. To laugh with him. To enjoy something with him. Together.

She shook the thoughts from her mind and proceeded with shooting her way through the game. She figured out herself how to duck for cover since the prince failed to show her that maneuver. "You could have told me I could do that." She cursed him and would have punched him in the arm had she been able to let go of the controller.

"Hey, you're such an expert." He chuckled with sarcasm, hands in the air. "You figured it out fast enough."

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

He relaxed in his seat beside her, falling into the rhythm of watching gameplay and commenting here and there. She eased her way through some light parkour and once she fell off a ledge due to the first person point of view angle of the camera. It caused him to laugh, which she grumbled a ' _shut up_ ' at him. The last part of this particular level meant wave after waves of enemies that he hoped she managed to gather enough ammo for.

All went well until an intermission brought civilians into the mix and Lightning blindly killed a man that was running from the chaos she was heading into.

"Shit," Noctis sputtered after another laugh. The situation of itself wasn't actually funny but the way the man went down after she coldly shot him between the eyes was comical. "You're not supposed to kill the innocents too!"

Lightning's screen blinked red at her accident kill. "How am I supposed to know? _You_ told me to shoot everything that moves!"

"Heh, I obviously meant only your targets." He shook his head smiling. "Look, civilians are colored blue on your mini-map." He elaborated further by pointing at said map in the corner of the screen.

"I get that now." With a snort she went on with her game to encounter her first boss battle and went on with dying three times in a row. She grunted in frustration.

"Don't you dare rage and quit." Noctis encouraged. "You'll get it eventually."

"Argh, I keep losing!" The words _game over_ blinked at them for the fifth time. She glared down at the controller as if it was its fault she kept dying. Noctis found it incredible how cute the action was. On a most platonic term of course. In the same sense that Prompto looks cute after he ruined a shot for a picture. "How do you find this in any way relaxing?" She spit between her teeth, restarting the same boss battle.

Noctis sat without care next to the Cocoonian soldier who was slowly getting more agitated with each death. "Why wouldn't I like it? Gaming gives me a sense of normalcy. It reminds me that getting annoyed at boss battles is something a guy my age should be doing, and not have the weight of an entire kingdom resting on my shoulders and dealing with dire consequences of a war I helped ending. The simplicity is what is relaxing; I get to hang out with my friends, and forget the millions of troubles and responsibilities I have, even if it is for a few hours. It's my escape, my sense of surrealism, just for a little while."

A short time where he could pretend he wasn't a prince of royal blood, and heir apparent to a throne and a magical crystal that is the giver of life or death, either way. He would be a regular 23 year old with his best friends. Drinking booze and eating pizza, and not be the prophesied one, the chosen one for Etro or the other gods, and savior of the world.

Lightning finished off her boss battle, if barely, but she managed to kill it still. She said nothing in response to Noctis's explanation. One she could relate to all too much. All she wanted was a normal safe life for her sister, but instead the world took everything from Lightning in return. She had lost all she held dear, got used as a pawn by the Fal'Cie, hunted down by a corrupted government, got manipulated for the whims of gods… she had bled and cried and fought to have her life back the way it was, and that happened only by the grace of Etro. She may have her sister back and gained a mixed matched family for her trouble, but it never should have been this unfair, this difficult or life up-rooting in the first place. Wounds heal but scars remain forever. She understood it. She understood him and where he was coming from. And she didn't blame him.

Her voice was quiet. "Your friends aren't here with you now." Like she wasn't with her own.

Noctis looked at her. "It doesn't matter." And she looked at him. "I still had fun."

They smiled at each other.

~§~

Lightning woke up to the sound of a loud squeal. At least, she thought it was a squeal. When she raised her head from her pillow and tuned her hearing, there was nothing. It remained quiet when she poked her head quickly out of her room and into the empty hallway. Having been up already, she prepared herself to be ready for the day and keeping her wardrobe without too much accessory knowing the weather finally permitted it.

It was the very end of their trial, it would seem. It was nearing April when Cor declared that all rebels within the city were uprooted and the royal family's house arrest was lifted. After three weeks of being stuck within the castle walls, it meant that they were finally free to leave it. As long as Cor advised for both the king and his heir apparent to remain in the safety of the Caelum's ancient keep any lords and ladies who either Regis or the prince had to meet, were ushered to visit the royal palace themselves or reschedule their appointment. It turns out that more than enough visitors were inclined to see either royalty and they were practically standing in line from dawn to dusk to see their intended. Not in the literal sense, mind you. Regis would never allow something so crass as a queue of nobles filing from his house.

Noctis seemed solemn the more he was glued inside, but the very day after Cor gave the okay to be out and about, Noctis seemed much more elated. It was prince Noctis who knocked on her room's door the following day, dressed casually and in all black.

"I'm gonna train a little." He told her with a not-quite-there-yet smirk, that seemed too slick for his own good. "You coming with?"

She nodded, grabbed her own gunblade and headed out with him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but his usual self the prince wasn't. For all intents and purposes, he still went about his way as usual, but on their way to the underground base, he kept throwing glances in her direction that was all strange. It wasn't a bad notion per se. Her instincts told her that there was something off that usually wasn't. She could sense it in the air, even though the prince went about his way like nothing was amiss. But she knew better than not to trust her instincts, so she kept her eye sharp and her hand near her weapon, though nothing alarmed her that something bad was going to happen.

Once there, he spent his time stretching and warming up, and still looked at her here and again. When she couldn't take it anymore and was about to ask what his problem was, he came forth and asked, "So, you've got any plans these next two weeks?"

What kind of a question was that? If she had plans? "Besides watching over your ass? No." Since when did he ask her if she had any plans? What's going on?

He nodded his head, as if it solidify something in his head. "That means you're completely free? Good. Alright."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

He grinned boyishly. "Nothing." He warped ahead, a spun of swords and crystal around him and left Lightning before she could question him more.

His 'little training' turned into hours, but the worst part of it all was that he wasn't even training excessively. He was mostly just hanging around, lazily throwing his swords that always hit the mark, but there wasn't an urgency to it as most would when actually training. He continued to mess with his swords, and when he tried to spell his own name with them, Lightning had enough.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. She wasn't in the mood to stick with him down here if he was only playing around.

That smirk, teasing as it was, never left his face. He turned to her, trying to look innocent with his actions. "Training."

"No you don't! Since when does making stick figures with your weapons count as training?" She pointed at his phantom swords in the air, that were depicting a man walking his dog.

"What, this?" He jerked his thumb at the floating picture like he had no idea that it was there. "It is decent training. I'm trying to see if I have tight control on them telepathically."

That was a load of bull if she ever heard one. "You can control them well enough." She has seen him so many times with his swords by now, she knew he needn't any such training. "And that figure looks ridiculous."

Noctis sniggered under his breath. "It looks fantastic, if I do say so myself."

Whatever. She wasn't here for him to fool around. She could be doing something more useful than stand here and watch Noctis play with his toys. "Noctis." It was a warning, her patience running thin.

And he liked the way she made his name sound. "Don't worry I'm almost done." He made his swords into the picture of an angel, just to annoy her. "Sort of." Grinning, he turned away from her huffing frown and pretended to roll around and wave his weapons around at dummies half-heartedly.

It was almost dinner time when Noctis felt he underwent enough of her throwing needles with her stare and stretched out his muscles again that he barely worked with. "I guess that's enough for today." He looked over at Lightning again, who was probably fuming. The telltale of her eyes hardening into blue icicles was a obvious sign.

"You didn't even do anything."

He shrugged, like he didn't even care that she knew he was just playing around. "I'm hungry." He rubbed his stomach through his crumpled shirt. "I think my dad wanted to see me for dinner."

She raised an eyebrow, like he was trying through his teeth. "No, he didn't." She couldn't remember Regis giving out such a summon. She usually heard such things when around the prince. This invitation came out of the blue.

"Oh, like you know every appointment I have with my father?"

She knew more than he thought she did. "Are you going somewhere without me knowing?" She wasn't going to buy this 'daddy asked me to eat with him' excuse he was trying to sell her. Although it has been quite some time since he wanted her off his back, maybe he was getting tired of her presence around him again.

"Maybe." Lightning noticed a lie. "But I couldn't slip passed you if I tried." He said with a secretive smirk that got her riled up for no particular reason.

She had no idea what he was planning, or why he was acting this way, but she quietly followed him back to his chambers. Not trusting him to run out when she wasn't looking, she kept post outside his rooms for the time being. The old pipes in the old walls groaned, telling her he was in his bathroom taking a shower from the hardly physical training he underwent. He came out some times later, handsomely dressed in a black suit that was too formal for a dinner with his father but too casual for any official meeting. The jacket of his suit remained open, the top buttons of his dress shirt was undone in a manner that would have made Gladiolus proud, and his hair was less messy than it had been earlier.

She looked at him from his toe clad in Altissian shoes to his raven hair and didn't know whether to frown or allow herself to appreciate the image of him. She frowned. "And where do you think you're going?"

He fixed his jacket like it needed any fixing. "Nowhere particular."

Her eyes still racked over him. "Then why you are you so cleaned up?"

"You'll know soon enough."

She didn't want to know soon. She wanted to know, now. If there was anything she hated, it was secrets. Her sister didn't tell her she was a L'Cie until it was too late. Secrets brought her nothing good. But he walked out of his chambers and nodded Lightning to follow him. Not that she wasn't going to let him go anywhere out of her sight.

He was walking through the hallways without direction, or at least one Lightning couldn't specify. "You sure you have nothing coming up these days?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

She squinted her eyes up towards him. "Alright, Noctis, enough of these games. Tell me what's going on?"

He stopped in front of a random door, that led to neither a ballroom, halls nor his privy chambers. The smile on his face was sly and sneaking and teasing, but there was amusement in his eyes. "Wouldn't you want to see for yourself?"

He opened the door and her eyes first connected with the silver hues of Hope Estheim's orbs. Hope?!

"Lightning!" The young man yelled out joyfully and rushed over to her to hug her. He was taller than her now.

"Hope?" The bodyguard sputtered, completely taken unaware. She didn't expect him here. In Lucis. In the Caelum's castle.

"Ah, there's Sunshine!"

Lightning looked up and saw all of them. Her beloved sister Serah whom she missed so much was with Snow, who was sitting behind her and had Dajh on his broad shoulders. Vanille was near the window, a grin spreading from ear to ear. It was her she heard squealing that morning, Lightning was sure. She could recognize Vanille's high squeak from anywhere. And Fang was half sitting on the table, chewing on a cookie that Sazh had brought, who stood right next to her.

They were here. They were all here.

Lightning blinked once, then twice. They didn't disappear. "What are you guys doing here?!" She couldn't believe it, but she asked her question happier than she had been in months.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled simultaneously and they didn't hesitate to run over to her to crowd around her and hug her all at the same time.

Group hugs. Lightning could honestly say she missed group hugs.

~§~

* * *

… _I saw your reflection in me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin l'auteur note
> 
> I realized that I needed to solidify a friendship between Noctis and Lightning. I hope I succeeded in that department with these last two chapters. Don't worry, it doesn't mean they are head over heels in love with each other, though I cannot wait to get there, and I hope you saw some hints of it already. These two need to find some solid ground before they get there that isn't done with the same trope that says jealousy leads to love. I once heard a fellow Lightis shipper say that platonic love is romantic by itself, and I don't disagree. Noctis and Lightning will only find more friendship in another before that blooms into romance. It's important. I don't want lust to be the only drive between these two. I, just like you guys, want to see them fall in love, like truly, that is not based solely on the physical stuff. True love. The kind that always preaches to fall for your best friend.
> 
> But we will get there, my loves. NoctLight will reign for chapters on end. 8D
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this. I tried my hardest to make it seem naturally between these two. I figured that characters as complex as Lightning (and eventually) Noctis, things wouldn't go entirely smooth all the time, with Noctis going against Lightning during the attacks, and Lightning chewing him out for not following her orders. Or even that Noctis is completely over his Stella angst, which he isn't. But Noctis is maturing I like to believe, and Lightning is seeing a brighter side to him.
> 
> And of course, the XIII family is in Lucis! You can guess who did it and why, though it isn't the hardest of cases to crack! XD I have been dying to get to this point, where the XIII cast meets up with XV (Versus XIII) and everything just will seem upbeat from now on. We'll see more of Lucis itself, and major revelations for Noctis about Lightning will ensue. It's going to be a mile pole. The first turning point in NokuRai's relationship.
> 
> Leave a review. Lemme know your thoughts and whether or not you squealed half as much as I did at the prospect of these two or if I fell flat on that. I will try even better then on the next chapter. Idk, you tell me! Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Ciao, my baes.
> 
> p.s. I know my Caelum history was long and winded, but I am such a sucker for lore and legend, or history in general, and with a long dynasty as the Caelums have had, I couldn't resist messing with it.


	10. Kardia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur
> 
> Believe me when I say that this year, 2016 in particular, sucked dick. I can't wait for it to be over.
> 
> Also, guys, I said that I wouldn't warn again about it but please… mind the rating for the future.

 … _like the dawn that breaks over the horizon…_

* * *

"I-I can't believe it." Noctis wouldn't have thought he would live to see the day Lightning was completely shocked and her expression unguarded, to the point that she stuttered. "What – how are you all in Lucis?" The soldier's viridian eyes landed on her younger sister, whose rosy smile was a sight Lightning sorely missed.

"We came on a surprise visit." Serah Farron spoke as sweetly as ever.

"And if we knew this was the kind of place you've been loitering about, we would have bothered to come sooner!" Sazh whistled as he eyed the rather plain room they were occupying.

'Rather plain,' for the Caelum standards that is. It was still fancier than anything Lightning was used to back home.

Lightning remained motionless for quite a moment, still incredulous at the fact that her mismatched family was so close to her, while it seemed unlikely for them to ever see her here before her year-based mission was over. "When did you guys even get here? How?!" She was struck stupid by the situation, seeing her closest friends and relatives on a random day in the heart of Insomnia was the last thing she expected.

"It's my fault, really." Noctis had been, up until this point, entirely forgotten until he spoke.

The group simultaneously looked towards him, as if, they too, were seeing him for the first time.

Lightning didn't know how to react, and the only thing she could grasp and understand in the whirl of emotions coursing through her was confusion so she frowned. "You?"

Noctis held her gaze. "Long story." He gave her a look that told her he'll explain everything later.

Serah happily seemed to explain, if only the half of story. "You should have seen my face when General Amodar called me and told us about a royal invitation!"

"Aye, and you should've heard the noise Vanille made when I broke the news to her. Like nothing human." Fang teased the other Oerbian sister, who blushed pink under everyone's laughter.

Except Lightning, who hadn't broken eye contact with Noct yet. "When did you even manage to arrange this?"

"C'mon Light, does it even matter? We're here!" Fang broke in with a grin of her own before he could answer. "And are yer gonna interrogate him all day or officially introduce the very crown prince to us?"

Tentatively Lightning tore her eyes away from Noctis to look at her closest relatives, who were eagerly awaiting to form an acquaintance with the king-to-be. "I guess now you've met Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, son of King Regis Lucis Caelum, and the Lucii heir apparent."

"That's quite a mouthful." The silver-haired boy was heard saying.

Noctis chuckled. "The official title is actually longer, filled with suffixes and add-ons."

"Oh, forgive me then, your majesty." Sazh made an awkward yet exaggerated bow. "I am Sazh of the Katzroy family, first pilot but a full time concerned father."

"Please," Noctis shrugged the formal title out of the way. "Your majesty is reserved for my father. I'm just Noct."

"Alright, just Noct," Sazh grinned his best dad joke, having absolutely no trouble calling the prince so familiarly. "That over there is just Dajh, my son. Dajh, say hello to the prince of Lucis."

The ten year old was still small for his age and he was perked right on top of Snow's broad shoulders. He waved his short arms to gain the attention. "Hello!" He squealed politely. "Are you really a prince?"

Noctis gave him a brilliant smile and nodded. "I am."

Dajh scrutinized him as carefully as he could. "You don't _look_ like a prince."

"Oh yeah? What do princes actually look like?"

Dajh didn't seem to know either. He scratched his head and pointed to all of Noct's flaws. "Uuuum, a prince has a cape, right? And a Mesmenir and a sword? And white clothes?"

When had been the last time that the little boy has seen a prince, the middle ages? Still, Noctis eyed his own black attire. "White isn't really my color. I can't really ride horses, but I can ride a chocobo. Capes have been out of fashion for a very long time."

Dajh cocked his head. "What about the sword?"

Prince Caelum winked at the little boy. "I'll show you some time."

"Oh, cool!" The little Katzroy breathed, awed. "You should still get a cape, or a really long coat like Snow has!" The boy tapped the man's head whose shoulders he was seated on.

Feeling it was his cue to get the attention of the entire room, the blond rose to his towering height with Dajh still on top of him. "Snow's the name," Villiers pointed to himself with his thumb. "Being a hero is my fame and playing it cool is my game! What's up?!"

Well. He made an impression, that's for sure. Noctis gaped at him for a moment, admiring the height of the man that could easily rival Gladio's and a buoyancy that could match Prompto's, despite his odd look overall. Noctis was actually taken aback by the guy's excited and upbeat attitude. Judging by the bandana nearly covering half his face and the long trench coat, he seemed shadier and quiet than anything else. But his grin was friendly and his blue eyes twinkled happily. Noctis honestly didn't even know what to make of him.

Lightning did, however. She was pinching the bridge of her nose and Noct couldn't tell if she was either embarrassed or annoyed. Probably both.

"And this is, clearly, Snow Villiers." She said with a sigh. "Self-proclaimed hero. If we had a village's idiot, then Snow would be it."

"Aw, sis, you wound me so!" He dramatically clutched his heart and begun swaying on his feet that had Dajh who still sat upon his shoulder squealing in delight.

A particular descriptive word Snow dropped made Noctis raise an eyebrow. "Sis?" He looked at Lightning. "He's your brother?" He didn't know she had a brother at all, and especially one of this size. And besides, Snow looked nothing like Lightning.

"Yep, I am her brother!" Snow shouted gleefully, looking unapologetic about being so loud too.

"Ugh." Lightning cringed, rolling her eyes.

Ignoring her groan, Snow's grin was wide and ecstatic. "I just happened to have married her most beautiful, smartest, sweetest, most angelic, gorgeous, fantastic, sexiest–"

"Sister." Lightning ended his infinitive praising before he would get to the point. "He married my sister, Serah."

Her sister came forth from her husband's shadow and Noctis couldn't doubt the relation. _Their_ family resemblance was unmistakable. Serah was shorter of height than Lightning to be sure, but their hair color, symmetry of face, cheekbones and shape of mouth was exactly the same. The life of a soldier was an occupation only Lightning seemed to live by, for her younger sister looked much too sweet and dainty by comparison. They were like two sides of a single coin, opposite like the sun was from the moon, where one wasn't the same as the other, but they still were completely alike.

"I'm Serah," She introduced herself again, voice as soft as a feather. "Serah Farron-Villiers, now actually. It really is a great honor to meet you, er, your highness." She walked from her husband and sister's side to politely shake the prince's hand.

A flash memory passed through Noctis's mind, with how he met Lightning, and how utterly different the two were. "I promise you, Mrs. Farron-Villiers, it's an honor to meet you too." This was the sister that made the enigmatic Lightning emotional through the phone when he overheard her during Christmas. This was the sibling who held so much sway over Lightning's feelings that it managed to crack her hard outer shell that had always made her seem like she was made out of stone. It was truly an honor to meet the one person who held so much power.

"Aw, sis." Snow smirked towards the royal prince without a care in the world.

Lightning sighed. "Do you have to call me that every time?" Her voice didn't suggest that she was angry, but she was more than used to giving Snow a hard time.

"No need to be so dismissive, Light." Fang pointed out from the table. "He married your sister years ago, meaning he is your brother."

The oldest roseate Farron slanted the blond giant a look. "Only by law."

Sazh took this opportunity to tease her instead. "Don't be like that, soldier. Before you know it you'll be called Auntie Lighty by little trench coated toddlers."

Whatever joke Sazh was trying to make, it fell flat on Lightning's ears the moment he suggested something about children. "What, are you pregnant?!" Was the appalled question Lightning shot at her sister before she full out glared at the blond Villiers. "I'm going to kill you!"

"A joke!" Sazh was forced to say, lest Lightning was already reaching for Blazefire Sabre. "It was just a joke."

Lightning scowled. "It wasn't funny."

Serah felt the need to hush her sister. "I'm not pregnant."

"Look what you did!" Sazh was pointing at Snow's horrid face, laughing all the while. "You'll scare Prince Caelum with that grumpiness, Light."

"I'm actually already used to that." Noctis and Sazh grinned together. "But please, just call me Noct. No need for any formal titles to address me."

"Will do, Nocty." Fang's grin was wolfish.

"Don't mind her. Fang has an appetite to give everyone a nickname." Vanille spoke her first coherent sentence since arriving at the Caelum castle. "You just earned yours." Although the dusty red hadn't completely faded from her face, she managed to sober up quickly. Both Fang and Vanille were never the shy and quiet types, anyway.

Noctis really didn't mind. He found their approachable and optimistic attitude refreshing to treat him as if they were lifelong friends already. "Sure." He shrugged with a smile. "Went through a lot of nicknames, but Nocty is a new one for me."

Lightning was long since used to her Pulsian friends' antics. "I see you met Fang."

Said woman pointed to herself. "Oerba Yun Fang, and this here is Oerba Dia Vanille."

Vanille was unable to say another word for she was blushing a color as vivid as her hair. "H-hi."

"Don't mind Vanille," Fang mock whispered behind her hand. "She just has this tiny crush on you."

"Fang!" Vanille squeaked embarrassed, becoming even redder if it were possible.

Noctis felt his own face heating up. Being seen as an idol wasn't something unfamiliar to him. It could still be somewhat awkward to hear girls fawn over him, unless he played it cool. He chuckled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Sazh laughed at Vanille's expense. "Don't let it grow too serious, kid, or Hope might get jealous."

Hope blushed at that as well, waving away Sazh's words while trying to keep his composure. It wasn't working for him very well with how pink his cheeks were.

The silver haired teen was the closest to Lightning. "And then this young man here is Hope Estheim, my little protégé." Lightning said with a new kind of smile Noctis had never seen before.

Hope threw the prince a nod, but spoke to the Sergeant instead. "Not so little anymore. Honor student, too much brain, too little street cred, but found myself sooner in academics rather than swordsmanship, but school is and will forevermore, remain a bitch."

Noctis shook the boy's hand. "Got a friend who's the same. Keep to it, I'm sure you're going places."

"He's just a little… What's the word again?" Fang asked with a teasing smile, snapping her fingers. "Ah, a nerd."

Beneath Hope's silver hair it was easy to see the blood rushing to his cheeks. "You're making me look bad in front of a royalty."

"And here I was worried about your image of _me_ instead. It's truly a pleasure to meet all of you." Noctis said politely like the prince he was, but the stiff manner was quickly broken by one of his boyish grins. "Now who's hungry?"

"Hell yeah!" Snow pumped excitedly with his wife by his side. "We getting a royal buffet?"

"I'm only starving." Sazh followed with a comment. "Flying first class or not, airship food is and will forever remain horrible."

"I'm sure we've got something better, then." Noctis nodded for them to follow him out and headed towards one of the dining halls. The gang went after him, with much more noise and laughter than the castle has seen in months.

"How does that even make sense?" Fang questioned the man with the afro on his previous statement. "You're a pilot! You should be used to airship food."

"And _because_ I am a pilot, I know exactly that it sucks."

"Well, I liked it." Snow responded with a raise of his shoulders.

"Yeah, but you eat anything." Vanille chirped merrily. "You're like a garbage can, really."

Snow made a stupid face at her. "Hey!"

Serah laughed besides the blond giant. "She's right, though."

Snow made an offended sound but quickly followed with a boisterous laugh of his own. "Okay, true enough."

The way over towards dinner took longer than what was necessary, considering most of the group _oooh'ed_ and _aaaah'ed_ at many of the paintings they passed on their way, or the ornaments that lingered in some corners here and there. Most of the Cocoonian gang asked questions about a particular monarch whose painting they now stood in front and Noctis amiably explained who it was they were staring at, and how many great-great somethings ago related they were to him.

Lightning kept behind them, having seen the paintings and such a thousand times and more by now, and just lately heard some of the histories from Noctis himself. She would quietly follow behind them, simply enjoying the sight of her odd mixed family in the Caelum castle, a vision she never thought to see.

Hope Estheim was the only one who lingered behind with her, matching his slow steps with her until there was a short distance that separated the two of them from the rest of the group.

Lightning glanced at Hope, who clearly stayed with her just to talk to her. "So, tell me, how is it working for Prince Caelum?" He asked in a voice much heavier than when he was fourteen.

The soldier looked at the back of Noctis's head as he continued conversing with the others up head. A warm feeling settling in her chest and to counter that, she crossed her arm. "It has its ups and downs."

Hope seemed to smile quietly besides her. "More ups than downs lately, I'm sure." At this, Lightning looked down her nose at him. "Or else why would we be here?"

The notion made something bubble inside of her. "Suppose so."

"Vanille told me you thought him annoying."

Lightning wrinkled her nose, remembering her opinion of the prince she harbored those seven months ago when she first met him. "I did."

"But you like him now?" Hope seemed to be digging after something as he gave her a look of anticipation.

Lightning slid her gaze to him, hesitating with answering before she searched to find the back of the man who they were talking of. She never would have believed that she would ever warm up to Prince Caelum, seeing how rocky their start was. She once believed that if she were to leave Lucis and the prince behind from one day to the next and never heard of him again, she wouldn't bat an eyelash. But that wouldn't be true. Not anymore, at least. Now, at this encompass of feelings shifting within her in regards to Noctis, she wasn't so sure if that'll be so easy.

She couldn't keep Hope's stare and glanced at the ground instead, nodding. "I guess."

Hope rubbed his chin. "To be fair, I used to be annoying to you too." He pointed out, as if the two cases could be comparable. "And you like me now."

She bumped his shoulder with hers. "Who says I like you now?" She teased, smiling when he turned big silver eyes on her.

They were distracted by the loud gasp of the group being astonished by the sights around them.

Snow stared agape at the giant paintings of dead Caelum queens of the past. Whistling when one only grew bigger after the other. Sazh asked whether every new generation of queens wanted to outshine the previous one by competing with the sizes of their portraits.

Noctis was still leading them to the dinner hall as they passed through the dim corridors of his home. Much like any newcomer to the place, they were struck by the grandeur of it all and undoubtedly even they were fascinated by the rich history of Noctis's family line.

"Competition may have had a hand in their intentions," The prince answered to their inquiry of paintings. "But what they were really going for was making their name known to all future heirs that come after them. The bigger the portraits, the more eye-catching they are I suppose, making people wonder who they are, what they did in their lifetime, etcetera. They'll be remembered and spoken of for centuries on end, which is what they ultimately wanted. To not be forgotten."

"Whoa, that's amazing!" Vanille gasped. No doubt the two from Gran Pulse agreed. Without leaving a mark behind, humanity would forget they ever existed. That was what happened with Oerba after all. Vanille hugged Fang's arm. "We should have a painting of our own, so no one would forget us, and all the deed we did!"

Fang hummed in agreement and Snow already started striking poses on how he wanted to eternalized on canvas. "Somehow I doubt they'd paint us commoners among the great Lucii kings of old."

Serah wondered about something alike. "Did all your monarch marry some noble-blooded lord or lady? Or were all consorts of a prestigious family before they ascended the throne?" Lightning's much brighter sister asked as they studied every other likeness of some monarchs of previous centuries.

"Once or twice a sovereign married someone of lower birth, as they'd call it, in times when bloodlines were still a big deal to people. There hasn't been such a union since Lady Vivi."

Lady Vivi, they wondered and questioned. Who she was and where she came from, and which king had married her. "Does Lady Vivi have a painting of herself somewhere hanging here too?"

"No, not really. She was queen for a short period of time. She married King Locke suddenly out of nowhere. No one basically knew who she was and she wasn't remembered very warmly either. I think that it's because of her that since then monarchs were married to those of more noble birth." The prince explained as if he was a tour guide at a museum. "And please don't think I mind. I'm just as curious about Cocoon as you guys must be about Lucis."

"Oh?" Sazh scratched his chin. "Light didn't tell you anything about Cocoon?"

Noctis turned to look at Lightning and the soldier only crossed her arms, not meeting his eyes for that. She knew she had been quite closed off about her personal life and home. She hadn't even told him that she had a sister herself.

But Noctis only shook his head, a sheepish chuckle escaping him. "No, but that's my fault, really. I didn't want to invade her privacy and bother her, so I never asked."

Lightning flicked her eyes at him after his response, and she felt an urge to blush when everyone's attention was on her. "You can just ask if you want to know." She murmured, but she knew he took the blame on that one for her expense.

She hasn't been too keen about opening up about herself to him. A notion she promised to rectify in the future.

Having finally reached the dinner hall, Noctis swung the golden double door entry wide with much more enthusiasm than necessary. Of course, the new Cocoonian guests were struck in awe at the décor within.

Fenrir's hall was a beautiful sight that brought large eyes and slacked jaws to all the new guests. Sazh hummed upon taking his first step in the dinner hall. Lightning knew exactly how they felt like, for no half a year ago she was a subject to the beauteous halls and rooms of the Caelum castle. She knew how exquisite the entire hall was and it simply stunned you into silence. Soon they'll feel small in sight of the grandeur around them, because everything was big and elaborate and shiny, and obviously made to please and awe anyone who comes in there. Paintings and ornaments were the least that drew the eye; checkered floor, crystal chandeliers and haunting statues of angels of death were more appealing to one's senses.

Hope whispered to Lightning, for it was almost a sin to disturb the serene silence within. "We're eating… in here?"

Lightning smirked. "Seems so."

The silver haired Estheim blinked at her, astonished. "Do you take your meals in here every day too?"

"Very rarely have I been in here myself outside of my patrolling routine. On days that the king is keeping court, he holds breakfast in here. Most of the time, Noctis takes his dinner in his private rooms. I have mine own also brought up."

No matter how collected Hope grew to be, he couldn't stay immune to the grandeur either. "This place is really awesome."

Vanille heard him and breathlessly agreed. "Imagine living in this marvelous castle every day! I'd feel like a princess."

"Or a queen." Fang added with a grin to her friends.

Noctis moved ahead of them and waved at the long table, already set with blinking tableware and silver cutlery. "Please, take a seat wherever you want."

Vanille gasped giddily. "Oh, we're going to dine as royalty, are we?" Noctis nodded and she skipped to a handsomely carved mahogany chair. "Exactly like a princess!" She said again, this time really feeling it.

Sazh took the one besides her. "You are one, Vani! Fang treats you like a royal majesty every day."

The ginger haired Oerbian blushed, covering a cheek with her hand. "Tosh!"

"Hey, does that mean I can take the head of the table?" Snow yelled over their heads to the prince. "You did say we can sit wherever we want!"

"Sure." Caelum waved at him to go ahead.

The giant blond took the first chair of the table, no doubt feeling like a king himself. "My lady, if thou would sit on my right?" He took Serah's hand and offered her the mentioned seat.

The pretty roseate bowed in their play and gracefully sat down. "I thank thee, my lord."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Now we have to stare at you all through dinner?" She quipped at Snow, taking the chair between Serah and Hope. "Our food can only go down miserably."

Hope snickered right next to her, but Snow never let his sister-in-law's words get to him. They slid off of him like rain off his trench coat. This had been their game of tease for years now, one that he never took to heart.

"Worry not, sis!" He boomed. "I'll be there to rub your tummy if you do get sick."

The group shared their laughs, but before they could entirely sit down to truly start their feast, a sound of crash and a loud laughter came from outside of the dinner hall. Footsteps echoed, leading up to the double doors and a new voice joined the Hall of Fenrir when they weren't here before. "Heeey, you starting without us?" It was Prompto who announced his arrival, accompanied with his two other friends.

The prince evened his eyes at his friends before shaking his head. "What did you just break, Prompto?"

"What, me?" The blond pointed at himself, shrugging the accusation off. "Nothing at all. I mean no one else heard that sound, right?" Prompto easily addressed the newcomers with a smile and a wave, his blue eyes curiously settling on Vanille.

Noctis wasted no time and immediately started introducing the Cocoonians to his friends and vica versa, perfectly matching every new name he met but an hour ago with every of their faces. "These are my closest friends and comrades, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto."

"What's up!" Snow did the nod thing and the three boys nodded back.

"Yo." Fang waved, and with a balmy grin that the Lucii boys already knew where that was heading, Gladio waved back.

"Are you guys princes too?" Dajh pointed at the three newcomers.

"Well," Prompto started comically, and went as far as straightening his spine to appear more regal. "I would like to think so, kid! In fact–"

He was interrupted by Ignis. "No, we're not. Noct is the only one of royal blood. But, you can say we're something of a lord." It was evident that Ignis had something of an affinity to kids. The tone of his voice completely changed and softened when he talks to the little boy.

"Oh." Dajh said, less enthusiastic. "That isn't as awesome."

More chuckles went around and Prince Noctis asked his friends to join them for the dinner as well. Gladiolus all but clambered for the empty seat next to Fang, bumbling all the while. It caused Prompto to smile slyly, because Gladiolus only ever lost his cool in front of a girl that he actually liked. The tall Amicitia took to her as agile and subtle as an elephant. He plopped down beside her, giving her his full attention and smiled. "Hey, I'm Gladiolus, but you can call me Gladio."

It was a redundant opening line considering that the young future king just pointed out who they were, but Fang liked the look of him. "Hey," She drawled in return. "I'm Fang. But you can call me Fang."

He already liked her sense of humor, the way she looked, the tattoo on her arm, her sense of style. "Fang…" He tasted the name, that was just as exotic as herself. "I like it."

"So do I." She shrugged easily, with a playful air that immediately gripped him. "It's an old name among us, and actually a boy's name in our tribe."

He liked how easily she fell into conversation with him. She didn't blink and blush and giggled, but if he read the signs right – for he could misread them at times – she seemed to be as instantly into him as he was for her. As she introduced herself fully, he raised an eyebrow at her description of her name. "Tribe?" He asked. "You're not from Cocoon or something?"

"Or something." Her green eyes smiled more than her rather alluring mouth did. "What, did the accent not give it away?"

Gladiolus laughed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Granted, I do not know much of Cocoon's dialects and accents. Lightning's the only one I could go on from."

She played with the utensils on the table as she answered him, kind of avoiding his gaze. "It's a faraway place and not very significant anymore in the grand scheme of things."

"Still, I would love to hear all about it." And of her as well. She seemed highly interesting as she looked back up at him and smiled charmingly.

Prompto silently poked Ignis in his side, indicating the visible crush Gladio was forming, and Ignis in turn signaled to Noctis about the same. The crown prince smiled at the two of them, raising his shoulders in a way that said that he was rooting for his tall friend.

Argentum was ready to make embarrassing jokes on Gladio's expense, when the pretty girl with the tails happily waved him and Ignis over as if she was the one extending the dinner invitation over to them. "Here, here! There's empty seats right here."

Prompto flicked on his vest, standing up straight. "Don't mind if I do." He skidded over right to Vanille's side, extending his hand to officially meet her. "A pleasure to meet you. Vanille, right?"

"Yup." She popped giddily. "That's my sister, Fang." She pointed across the table where the other Oerbian was leaning in closer to the other one of the prince's friends. "And this is Hope." She pulled Hope out his conversation with Lightning or whatever he's doing to point at him.

Prompto's grin froze. "'Sup, kid."

Hope tried not to frown at the new nickname the slightly older than him blond just provided. "Um, hey."

After Vanille pretty much established her special relations to Hope and Fang, she fully turned to Prompto once more. "Have you been friends with the prince for long? What's it like? I bet it's exciting! Are you a lord yourself?"

Prompto grinned, glad that he got her full attention to himself. "Yeah, quite a few years. Never a dull day with Noct. It is and I am." He answered in a row and he could swear he could see stars in Vanille's chartreuse colored eyes.

Hope shook his head, knowing Vanille was entranced with everything that had slightly to do with the royal prince, even though the subject of her stargazed admiration was seated half across from them. Hope was levelheaded enough to know Vanille's antics, and instead focused back on Lightning, whose absence from Cocoon he acutely missed these last seven months.

The servants finally arrived with the plates of food, placing them on the table like an accurately choreographed dance and removing the coverings in a synonymous gesture. Salads of every variation had been placed on the longtable. As main dish a perfectly cooked turkey was placed, but all kinds of other dishes were available as well. Snow's eyes bulged at the choices he could pick. Dajh instantly asking to get himself a plate of fries, while Fang noted that there wasn't enough spicy food to go around.

"There's never enough spice in anything for you." Lightning commented off-hand to Fang, as she handed over her own plate with rice. "I swear, you put so much in yours I wonder how you haven't burned through your throat yet."

Fang pointed her fork in Light's direction. "Hey, my spice and your spice are two different things."

Serah and Lightning shared a glance, before they laughed under their breath at whatever joke only the two of them seemed to get. Snow started praising every dish he managed to put in his mouth, until he got to the cold soups that had everyone raising their eyebrows.

"Gazpacho," The bespectacled Scientia provided when no one understood why the soups were cold. "Comes in a bunch of flavors, actually."

Sazh sniffed at the soup and took a spoon to his mouth, but Dajh's face was one of horror. Lightning didn't let the boy so easily off the hook. She gathered a few greens and pushed the salad towards the child, who turned his disgusted face from the cold soup to the vegetables. "You're not skipping on those, little man." Lightning warned the boy, who dejectedly started forking into the greens and chewed unhappily. There were only two people he dared not to invoke their wraths, and both of them happen to be sisters.

Ignis shared the same sentiment that the little boy had to eat his greens, much as he wished Noctis would, but Dajh's discontent face was something the bespectacled man was just weak against. "You can get an extra dessert if you eat all of your vegetables." Ignis promised the child over the table and instantly Dajh's eyes sparkled once again.

"Really?" He gaped, mouth full of cherry tomatoes. He looked up at his father, who nodded at the same time with Ignis.

"You will, but only if you finish the plate." Ignis pointed at Dajh's relatively full salad, and he only eagerly started to chew the greens down.

Prompto laughed. "Oh, here we go. You've summoned Iggy's maternal instincts." The rest of the table laughed along with him, except for Ignis, who atypically flushed under his glasses.

Hope leaned towards Lightning and whispered under his breath to her. "Kind of like you," He mumbled amused. "You're the same."

She slid a finger against her lips and hushed him. "Don't go advertising that."

The group were entirely invested in the dinner that no one noticed Noct's unusual silence, who picked more of his food than he ate from it. Hardly had he any attention for his own dinner when his eyes kept floating over towards his bodyguard.

To see Lightning with her family, was like being privileged to a sight that was rare and unique. The smile on her brought on by Hope on her left or by Serah on her right, brought luster to her brilliant eyes, an additional glow and an awe in Noctis he never thought to have occulated for her.

It had been quite some time since he has had so much fun during dinner within Fenrir's hall. The dinner room was reserved for more formal occasion that Noctis always hated. Now there was laughter from Prompto and Vanille. An embarrassing snort from Fang. Dajh's incessant talking and Ignis dutifully answering every of the boy's questions. Lightning and Serah having very little attention to anyone else at the table at times except each other, and Snow entertained the whole table with loud obnoxious nonsense.

Noctis could see why Lightning missed them so much. He pegged her as someone who preferred silence, but her closed ones were anything but. The thought that she connected so familiarly, so intimately with a bunch of people who are her direct opposite and considers them her family brought a smile to Noct's face.

His own observations were broken when Vanille called him from zoning out and Snow started to tease him about it. Nothing that the prince couldn't handle. He'd been having the same kind of treatment from Gladio and Prompto, and occasionally even Ignis, for years.

They were a total of eleven dining in Fenrir's hall, and very little of the food went wasted. Most of it were gobbled up by Fang and Snow, and Gladiolus of course went without saying. Gladio even complimented Fang on the amount of food she managed to stuff herself with. She was nearly contested by Hope, who turned red when Ignis pointed out how much plates he had taken. The silver haired Estheim only argued that he was still a growing boy and needed his nutrition.

By the end of it, Vanille and Serah expressed how they felt guilty that servants were cleaning their tableware away when they were so used to doing it themselves, and that it felt almost wrong to them to let others pick up for them.

"I don't know, babe," Snow told his wife with a grin. "I actually like all this pampering. We should get some servants for ourselves."

But Serah frowned at him. "Don't be so lazy, Snow. That's not the kind of man I married."

It was in that particular scolding tone of hers that Prince Noctis heard the similarity she shared with Lightning. Serah definitely radiated as the gentler of the two Farron sisters; her smiles came easier and her general complacency was sweeter, but no doubt when trifled one could easily see who influenced Serah as she grew up.

Snow only shrugged and apologized to his little wife and reached over to give her a kiss, but Hope made a gagging sound that prevented the married Villiers from going any further. Instead Snow went to swing a playful punch in Hope's direction and the silver haired teen threatened to throw a spoonful of soup at Snow's face.

"Lightning never really gave her opinion about our food," Noctis was heard saying. "But I hope you all liked it."

"I sure did! Dajh ate all his plate. And lemme tell you," Sazh said behind a hand loudly. "He never does."

"That's because you mostly burn the rice, daddy." Dajh said offhand as he gathered a palm full of cherry tomatoes and started to build a pyramid with them.

The rest snickered at Dajh's comment as Sazh grumbled under his breath. Hope nodded at the prince afterwards, giving his own approval at the cuisine that he liked very much. "Although the cold soup was something I have to get used to."

"It's an old Lucii delicacy." Noctis told him. "Especially the Gysahl green soup. But I absolutely hate it."

Prompto leaned over the table and mock whispered where everyone could still hear him. "Noct here hates vegetables and everything that tastes like it."

Dajh gasped. "Me too!" He yelled at the prince, sharing their distaste for vegetables.

"Yeah, but you better eat yours." Sazh grumbled over to his son.

"Noct isn't very princely because he hasn't eaten his greens very much." Ignis supplied and it looked like that had convinced the little boy enough to set out to eat his vegetables with more taste next time.

Vanille bit her lip, she looked too excited to stay seated in her chair. "But now that dinner is over, you're gonna give us a tour of your beautiful home, right?"

"If you wish it." Noctis conceded, but flicked his black watch at the table to indicate the hour. "Although it's getting rather late and this is a pretty big place… we can continue where we left off tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan!"

"I like to be the tourist for once." Sazh said leaning into his seat. "Would be great if we got to see some of the city."

"And the famous spots too! I saw some giant statues when we drove through it."

Noctis held one hand up and the other on his chest. "On my honor as a prince, you'll see it all if you like."

"Oh, yay!" Vanille cheered when Fang did as well. Hope clinked his glass of soda with Vanille's. Sazh mumbled something about hoping that he doesn't need to be the one to drive them there and Fang grinned at Gladio.

Impatient with the prospect of taking this tour the prince promised, Vanille urged the others to hurry up with finishing the last dregs of their drinks so they could start through the Caelum's keep. They had never been through a real castle before; towers and temples, huts and humongous floating airships and cities in the sky were places they've seen and gone to, but ancient castles were still not crossed off their bucket list.

The redhead remained vigilantly by the prince's side when he finally started his guidance through the palace, with Prompto smoothly making his way to occupy her other side. Gladiolus was the gentleman and personally asked if Fang would be so kind as to accompany him. Ignis and Lightning followed behind last as if they were protecting the group's flank, but Hope slowed until he walked along with Light also.

In all honesty, he wasn't that allured by hearing the tales the royal heir has to say as if he were a tour guide.

Lightning poked Hope's forehead. "And here I thought you liked all these nerdy details."

The young Estheim shrugged. "If I wanted to know about the history of the castle, I'd read about it. I'd rather you tell me how you managed to get used to these cold soups instead."

She managed to catch up with the silver haired teen as much as she could while Noctis led them through the other dinner rooms, one of the ballrooms on their way through. Minerva's Hall, Hall of Ma'at and Fenrir's Hall were all known to them by the end. They also managed to step inside the throne room.

The throne itself was both gorgeous and imposing, and Snow was hung that he couldn't take a picture sitting in it, fancying himself a king.

"There's this law that verdicts that no one but the royal family is allowed to sit in the throne." Noctis explained when Snow started pouting. "It used to be a law that says only the monarch could, but my grandfather liked to have my dad sit on the throne a lot before he ascended. Even I have a painting sitting in it with dad when I was six. Although," The prince dramatically looked around him to check for anyone's presence besides their own. "You can sneak a quick picture if no one is to see us."

Snow let the subject go however, fearing they would get busted.

Right behind the throne room was the Chamber of Dawn, its entrance were powerful golden doors, carved with flowers and skulls, a Latin inscription in big fancy letters engraved in them. _Senatus Populusque Lucii_. "The Senate and People of Lucis." Noctis translated, going on to tell them that this is where they held parliament.

The head seat of the glorious marble long table was also reserved for the crown, but there was no law stating that no one else was to exclusively refrain from seating within it.

They didn't take any pictures, but Snow, Sazh and Fang liked to reenact a parliament meeting as they faked conducting business and had outrageous cries as if they were at court.

Serah gaped at the stone angels and macabre reapers looking down at them, making her feel small and mortal beneath them.

"Creepy, aren't they?" Lightning whispered to her.

Her little sister agreed, but couldn't stop staring regardless. "But still weirdly beautiful."

Lucii architecture was gothic and entrancing, a dark beauty like a mix of flowers and death.

Serah loved the décor as much as Lightning does, for she knew her older sister had a weakness for pretty things. It was just in Light's habit to keep it to herself. Joining her sibling in walking a big circle around the Chamber of Dawn, Serah couldn't help but notice how Lightning was looking much less homesick than she expected to find her, and that was not just because they've come to join her for the time being. Lightning seemed at ease within the castle, not as frigid as she would be if she were at the Guardian Corp's base. It was odd to see her sister so appeased at a place that was not home.

Serah reached for her sister, touching Lightning's hair. Physically, Light hasn't changed in the months since she left and despite being far and long from home, the Lucii air looked good on Light. "Your hair's grown longer…" The sight of the length was a rarity and it struck Serah how much she missed seeing it as she played with Lightning's hair.

"Hm?" The soldier seemed to have not noticed it at all. It was maybe an inch or two more than her usual length. "Didn't really think of cutting it yet. I should remember to do that."

There once was a time when they were children, Serah recalled, that Lightning's hair was as long as hers had been. But that was before their mother died and she joined the military. "Looks good, sis."

Lightning only smiled, nodding for her sister to go after the others as Noctis and Ignis took point when the group had seen their fill in the Chamber of Dawn. They proceeded up the stairs, passing by two of the three libraries. Everyone threw knowing looks at Hope when they peeked into the libraries, since his love for books was famous among them.

The prince guided the rest through the dim corridors where paintings of kings and queens of yore hung about. He was propelled to answer more questions the guests had and he easily went on with the history of those they were interested in. Lightning had heard it before, but she didn't mind the repetition. She liked the sound of his voice as much as it seemed that he liked telling the stories.

The end of the sightseeing through the castle ended in the section of the Caelum home where most of the private rooms were located, the lavish suites and guestrooms that even Lightning didn't completely scour through yet.

"Feel free to pick and switch with each other if you like," Prince Noctis had shown them a set of rooms that they could accommodate in while they stayed over in Insomnia. "I picked the ones closest to each other if you want to trade." He shrugged, as if picking rooms was a card game.

The fact is, there were enough rooms available for each single one of them, but Fang and Vanille opted to bunk together. Serah remained with her husband and Sazh naturally with his son. That left Hope alone in his room, but he didn't mind. He liked the silence that the solitude brought.

"If you guys need anything, you can call up a servant to attend you whenever you want." Noctis went about his way explaining the com-device that was up against the wall in every room.

Fang studied the little machine with a keen eye. "Is there a button to call you?"

Noctis's chuckle came out diffidently. "Not really, but you can summon someone who will guide you to me. I'd advise against it. It's quite a walk, actually."

"Dad! Dad!" Dajh called over from one of the rooms. "The bed is really bouncy!"

That had Sazh rushing over to where his son is in a slight panic. "Don't you go breaking the bed now, boy." He could never afford to pay back a drinking glass if he breaks it, let alone any other property of the royalties.

It was the prince himself who waved the warning away and let Dajh have his way on jumping around. They really shouldn't worry about it, and even if it did break, the bed would be replaced within the day and it would be no trouble at all. He did scratch at the back of his head, hoping the Cocoonian guests were comfortable with the rooms he picked for them. "Are you sure you have enough room?"

Sazh looked around the guest suite, already astonished by the size of the place. "Any bigger and you'd have to give us our own castle, kid. We're fine! Ain't that right, Dajh?"

The child wasn't answering when he had thrown all the pillows and blankets on the floor while bouncing on the bed. "Weeh!"

Noctis smiled at the whole image. "We meet tomorrow for breakfast then, yes?" He told them the time, though early it was, they made sure they would be ready.

Sazh went around trying to pick the pillows back up, waving at the prince over his shoulder. "We sure do. Goodnight, kid! You too, soldier!"

Lightning nodded and then she was left alone with the heir apparent. Everyone had found their rooms and retired, and the bodyguard and the prince doubled back towards the castle's east wing.

Noctis seemed consumed within his thoughts as they walked, and before Lightning could ask him what was on his mind, he told her on his own. "I hope they're settled right."

She shrugged, recalling her sister's usual complains when they stayed the night somewhere that wasn't their home in Bodhum. "I'm surprised that Snow was fine with the room so easily." Lightning explained as they walked together. "He may not seem like it, but he has the most issues in sleeping quarters."

"I was thinking more about Sazh, who has a kid and all. And an energetic one at that." He hadn't known how much space exactly the father and son would need. The castle provided plenty of rooms, and when Noctis was a child it was a bountiful space to get lost in, but he hadn't been half as spirited as Dajh was. Maybe Sazh needed a more appropriate suite for the two of them, where Dajh could jump and run around to his heart's content.

Lightning shook her head, assuring Noctis that the two of them are fine. "You'd spoil Dajh otherwise. They're good where they are, Noctis. It's Snow you should ask if he was comfortable. I think he has trouble with his size. The beds are always too small for him."

Noctis snorted besides her, remembering Gladio having the same problem at every other hotel they stayed at, and how his feet always hung off the end of the bed. "Dad renovated all the furniture in the castle after the war. I think we got Snow covered."

They continued the rest of their journey in a comfortable silence, where only the sound of Lightning's soles tapping against the marble floor was heard as she fell into step with him. When they at last reached the prince's privy rooms.

On the point that they were to take their separate ways for the night, the two lingered around each other. Noctis knew there were still things to be said about this surprise visit, and they hadn't had the opportunity to actually speak about it because he was too busy playing the host for their guests. But now they were alone and he had her by herself. Lightning stood gazing at the ground awkwardly. She had so many things to ask, even when she didn't have a clue where to start. When she did have the courage to finally look up at him, she found his cobalt blue eyes staring right at her.

"Noctis?" She timidly called him while she didn't need to. She had all his attention either way. Her chest constricted and she swallowed thickly. "How?" She uttered quietly into the silent hallway. She realized that she had asked this question earlier that day, but with all the commotion of her friends, the answer was a blur in a sea of joy.

Prince Caelum scratched the back of his head, looking anywhere but at her. It was a gesture she recognized by now that he did whenever he felt shy. "Is that a ' _how'_ of how did we bring them to Lucis? A ' _how'_ of how did I know them? Or is it a 'how' as in, how did I manage to do all this without you knowing?"

Lightning bit her lip, wanting to hit him for being coy but couldn't stop the beam rising to her face. "Either. All of them."

"The simple answer? Oh, you know," He raised his shoulders, trying to be comical. "Connections."

Not amused with his sassy response, she bumped him on his arm. "Really?"

But he sobered up, his eyes genuine when he told her true. "Really." Then he looked away, hiding behind his hair. "Remember on Christmas, and I walked in on you having a rather emotional phone call?"

"Yes." She was not happy with him back then. She was deprived of her family during quite an intimate holiday and he found her vulnerable and nearly weeping when she never wanted to show him that side of her.

"I knew you had to have some family back on Cocoon that you missed." Noctis sighed, ashamed of his lack of compassion in those days. "So I remembered that. Great many things happened since and I owed you so much. A decent apology for one, for all the times that I've been a jerk to you. For not considering your own wishes you must have had, to take at least a week of leave to go back home. And I owed you my gratitude. For saving my life. For the excellent protection you provide and, of course, for sneaking out with us to a hunting trip behind dad's back." He smiled at the memory. "If you couldn't go back home, even for a few days, I figured they could come to see you. The weeks we were in lockdown I had General Cor contact your commanding officer, who, in turn, told Cor that you had a younger sister and he called her. I didn't actually speak to your sister. You probably would've figured out within a second that I did and I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

He wanted to surprise her. Lightning didn't even know what to say to that, because there was so many things to be said. She wanted to laugh, to cry, to call him an idiot simply because he went through so much trouble. What did one say, when someone does so much just to please you?

He cleared his throat, nervously toying with his watch. "One thing led to another and… here they are."

She didn't know what to say. Stunned was the least type of word to describe her feelings now by the mere efforts he went through to pull this off. "You did all that…" Lightning could do nothing else but stare at him. Her breath halting in her lungs, her fingers tingling, her voice no louder than a whisper. "You brought them all the way over from Cocoon… for me?"

For a moment Noctis didn't know where to look. He felt heat creep up his neck, but he willed it down with an air of nonchalance. He blinked, proceeded with scratching the back of his head sheepishly before he caught himself, looked up and held her eyes straightforwardly. "…Yeah."

Lightning didn't know what to say. She only felt a light feeling bubbling in her chest, that spread all over her in something warm and airy. It made her belly flutter and her stomach clench at the same time. It made her pulse race and the corners of her lips lift into a smile. A genuine smile that she couldn't stop, even if she wished to.

It was gratitude, Lightning convinced herself furiously of what she was feeling for him. It was nothing but gratitude, she thought, as she ignored the way her heart skipped a beat when his own lips curled upwards into a kind response.

It was the second time Noctis was graced with the sight of Lightning's rare smile, as beautiful as it was alluring, one entirely dedicated to him.

And it was just as mesmerizing as it before.

~ǽ~

Lightning returned to her room feeling light hearted and frivolous, as if she wanted to laugh for no reason. She hasn't ever felt this way if not but when she was still a little girl, and the whole situation made her smile uncontrollably. So much so that she was strangely excited to see what the next day would bring. She was much too energetic to go to bed, like a child waiting eagerly for Christmas morning.

Nevertheless, she forced herself to get ready for bed. She convinced herself that the reason she was feeling this way was because her family made it to Lucis and she was reunited with them and she was grateful that they were here. That was why she was feeling so uncharacteristically giddy. She didn't allow herself to delve too much into the nature of her emotions and rather persuaded herself of what she was feeling than what it really meant.

She had not yet completely slipped under her dark covers, when there was knocking on her door. Despite the time of the night, the knocking was quiet and unhurried, letting Lightning instantly know that it wasn't an emergency. She patted bare footed to her door, a smile unwittingly rose to her lips, suspecting that Noctis had returned for any specific reason. Only upon opening, she saw her sibling standing on the other side of the door instead. There is no feasible explanation as to why Lightning's smile shrunk, if only by a mere millimeter, but shrinking it did. Disappointment deflated her lungs, while she should be anything but. She couldn't tell you _why_ she would have wanted to see the prince rather than her sister, whom she hasn't seen in months.

"Serah?"

"Surprise!" She giggled but kept her voice low in the quiet hallways. "Couldn't really sleep knowing you are again so close now. I thought I'd crash in with you." Uninvitingly, though not unwelcome, Serah slipped under Lightning's arm into her room. "I brought these two along, I hope you don't mind."

The eldest Farron was about to ask who the 'other two' were that Serah was referring to, when Fang popped out seemingly out of nowhere. "Hello there, Sunshine!" Fang grinned, Vanille was right behind her. "You don't think we're gonna let you spend another minute alone, do ya?"

Vanille did that squeaky giggle that was typically her when she was elated. "Not after they took you away from us for so long!"

"How did you guys even find me?" Lightning couldn't remember Noctis showing them where her temporary residency was while he gave the group a tour earlier that day, and they were vacated the rooms near the Peristylium courtyard. That was quite a trek to make in an environment they were not yet familiar with.

"What, you think we can't hunt you down?" Fang tapped her own cheek and followed Serah inside. She whistled. "This is the most normal room I've seen in this castle so far."

"Uhu, but look at the size of this bed!" Vanille and Serah both jumped onto Lightning's neatly arranged bed like two children.

"The Caelum castle actually have more 'normal' rooms like this." Lightning would know by now, having discovered all of them. "Noctis just didn't show you them. He pretends not to care, but he actually likes to impress his guests if he thinks it's worth his while." And the castle surely had some enticing rooms and halls to show off.

"He sure as hell impressed me." The redhead Oerbian gasped breathlessly.

"Are you talking about the castle or the prince?" Serah smirked at Vanille.

The latter went red in the face but she nodded. "Both." Laughing, she crawled under Lightning's covers and settling in the middle of the bed. Serah quickly followed her example.

Lightning, however, raised an eyebrow at their actions. "What exactly are you guys doing?"

"Sleepover!" One of Fang's slippers hit the soldier in the back and then she too slipped into Lightning's bed.

The bed was nearly half the size smaller than of the prince's, and the three of them in her space made Lightning wonder if she could fit in there with them at all. "And where am I supposed to sleep?"

"With us, of course!" Serah scooted over, which pressed Vanille against Fang and made her in turn try to make more room for Lightning.

It was a wee slither of bed space the girls presented Light with, but she made do with what was given. Being reunited with them in over months, she wasn't going to send them away. Sliding in next to Serah in her now way too small bed and holding her hand under the covers was something Lightning didn't want to trade for anything in the world. It was a crowd and the cramped space promised a very uncomfortable night, but it'll be worth it.

"What are we, five years old?" Lightning asked at the sleepover party, but she was as ecstatic about it as the others. She was just able to hide it better.

"We haven't seen you in forever," Serah softer voice explained. "You think our first night back together we're going to let you sleep separately from us?"

"Nah." Fang tsked on the other side of the bed. "Not gonna happen."

"And you just have to tell us everything of prince Noctis! What's his favorite food, favorite pass time? What does he do all by himself when no one is looking?!" Vanille piped up enthusiastically interrogating about her celebrity crush.

 _Pizza and hamburgers,_ Lightning thought the answer to every question, _playing videogames and training… or alone probably hiding in one of the libraries reading a book._ It was odd how she knew all those tidbits about him.

"And you gotta tell us about the prince's friends too." Fang added smoothly.

"Contrary to you meeting him, Noctis wasn't as nice to me as he was to you." Lightning remembered their less than pleasant first meeting and the prior first months following it.

Serah squeezed her sister's fingers gently. "Were you in turn nice to him at all?"

Lightning hesitated. "I… guess not."

"We figured." All three remaining said in unison that caused Lightning's face to color. She was thankful no one saw her.

"But you guys seemed to have worked it out greatly." Serah said. "I mean, he _did_ invite us all to Lucis on your behalf."

"Which begs the question… Tell us true, Sunshine," Fang's voice turned serious and everyone went quiet. "Are you or are you not banging the prince?"

"What?!" Lightning sat up from the bed to directly glare down at the Pulsian woman. "Absolutely not! What kind of a question is that anyway?"

"We were all thinking it." Fang shrugged and Lightning glanced at her sister and then at Vanille to get some silent acquisition that they too shared this sentiment. One shook her head no, though Serah's blue eyes betrayed how much she thought otherwise, and the other nodded eagerly. "Some of us just don't want to say so out loud."

And with good reason. If Snow blabbered this question with his big mouth – a good possibility that it could have happened in Noctis's presence – Lightning would've hit Snow hard enough to send him back into the previous week.

"One does not simply fly over seven people into Lucis, from a very far place for a two-week vacation, _just_ for the sake of your bodyguard." Fang reasoned and it was true, but it didn't in the least mean Lightning would be anything other than professional with what Noctis's concerned.

Vanille snickered under her breath. "I wouldn't have blamed you if, you know, you are intimate with him."

Fang winked flirtatiously, teased her, knowing it'll only rile Lightning up more. "I was so sure you've been all personal with him too, considering what he did for you." The three of them laughed into the blankets.

And it had its desired effect on the soldier. "N-no! I'm not-"

"Does he always look that good?" Vanille intercepted, not letting the opportunity to give her two cents pass by. "Or are there some days where he looks a little less than perfect?"

"I wouldn't know." Lightning huffed, crossing her arms. "I don't pay that much attention to how he looks."

Fang snorted and Serah laughed. "Yeah, right."

"I don't!" Lightning insisted and the other three shared chuckles again.

Lightning was anxious to have the subject changed from Noctis's obvious attractiveness and thankfully Fang was ready to ask her all about the others they met today. "And he's got some good-looking friends too."

"That tall guy sure clicked instantly with you." If Serah could, she would have send a smirk at Fang. "What's his name again?"

"Gladio, or Gladiolus Amicitia, really."

It was Lightning's turn to tease her. "Oh, you're on nicknames already?" It was some fast progress Fang was making with him. Lightning wasn't really sure how she should take that. She herself still wasn't comfortable enough to call any of them by the nicknames the boys have for each other.

"That must mean that Fang really likes _Gladio_." Vanille poked her Oerbian sister, but she remained cool in the face of their giggles at her expense.

"Have you seen him?" Fang said shamelessly. "If Light told us any sooner that they made them like _that_ over here, I would've visited Lucis a long time ago."

"I doubt you'd find a Gladiolus walking around here five hundred years ago, Fang." Lightning grumbled, actually bummed that their teasing on Fang hadn't had the same bumbling response out of her as she gave them.

"His ancestors must be as hot as him. I mean, he gotta get it from somewhere, right? Ain't that hard, I bet."

"Yeah, no doubt he's rock hard under that suit." Vanille whispered, but she was heard by the other three regardless to which Fang elbowed her in her side.

"Hm, true." Lightning toned with a nod, remembering the training sessions of the prince when his friends joined him. "You should see him without a shirt."

"I bet it's an impressive sight, isn't it?" Fang made a moaning sound in the back of her throat, that caused Vanille's cheeks to redden.

"Fang!" The younger Oerbian poked her in the ribs.

"What?" Fang shrugged, unabashedly. "I'd like to grate cheese on him _all day_."

The follow up laughter almost caused Lightning to drop off the edge of the bed.

~ǽ~

Lightning was physically uncomfortable in her own bed. It was much too small to house four people in it, made even worse by Fang's restless sleeping habit, who tended to move around and lie spread eagle, pushing Vanille into Serah and Serah against Lightning.

Despite the awkward position Lightning was forced to sleep through most of the night, she still wouldn't have changed it for anything in the world. She has had undisturbed rest for neigh on seven months on pillows and a bed as soft as if they were made of clouds, but she had been alone and worlds apart from those who mattered in the meantime. Now they were with her again, if only for two weeks, and if Lightning had to suffer the whole fortnight of their stay as uncomfortable as she was last night, she'll do it without complaining.

Because her sleeping stiffly, Lightning woke a bit earlier than her normal hours before she is to take her morning surveillance around the castle, and with some of time left to spare, she decided to take a nice long hot shower this time around.

Tip toeing around her room as to not wake any of the remaining three from their slumber, she grabbed her necessities and slipped into the bathroom. Brushing her teeth before hopping under the shower, she let the hot water dissolve the kinks from her shoulders and back due to her awkward position all night. She took to her washing her hair, mentally taking a note that Serah was right and she should trim them. She hadn't cut her hair ever since she arrived in Lucis and hadn't paid much attention to its length at all. It streamed down her back like a river of red rose hair, being much too long for her tastes.

As she was lathering herself up with soap, the bathroom door opened.

"Mornin', sis!" Serah's melodic voice sang from somewhere near the sink. "I hope you didn't sleep all too horribly."

Lightning couldn't see her, for the glass stall around her was all fogged up. She saw maybe a shape through the cloud of condensation. "Morning." Lightning murmured, still rubbing her shoulders in case any stiffness remained from her pretty horrible sleeping position. "It was bad, but I don't mind. But what are you doing up so early?"

The faucet of the sink turned on briefly and then closed again. Serah answered her sibling around her toothbrush. "Pang plipped awound in heh sleep and acciwently hip Phanille in ta phace." She brushed around some more and then rinsed. "Vanille cried out when Fang kinda slapped her in her sleep, making Vanille shove an elbow in my side. It was fun." The latter comment was of the sarcastic variety.

Lightning smiled under the stream of water. "That means the other two are awake as well?"

"Yep!" It was Fang who answered this time, having joined the two sisters in the bathroom. "And I've been waiting forever for you to get out of that shower, Sunshine. Does the Lucii king permit you all these minutes in the bathroom so that could you practically create your own personal spa? Etro be good! What if something happens to your precious prince during one of these long showers?"

Although the taller Pulsian couldn't see her, Lightning still rolled her eyes. "I don't normally take this long. I'm in and about as fast as I can. I'm–"

She was interrupted when a nude Fang suddenly threw open the glass door of the shower, stunning Lightning into an appalled silence. "Well then, get going soldier. There are more of us in line here."

Lightning glared at her, her voice suddenly quite high. "But I'm not ready!"

"You are now." Fang hit Lightning in the face with Light's own towel and yanked her out of there to put her own Pulsii head under the hot stream of water. "Thanks for preheating the shower, mate. The temperature is just right."

Flushed, soaked and frowning, Lightning wrapped the towel around herself. Serah stood laughing behind her hand near the sink and then the last of their foursome decided to finally join them in the bathroom. Vanille came in rubbing the sleep from her eyes, clearly a bit tired still, with a red angry mark on her left cheek. Serah hadn't been lying when she said Fang accidentally slapped her during their sleep.

"What is all this noise about?" The ginger Oerbian yawned. "First that rude wakeup call–" At this, she stopped looking sleepy for just a fraction of a second to glare at the shower Fang was occupying.

"I said I was sorry, 'Nille." Fang apologized again in the steaming bathroom.

"–And now this commotion." Vanille proceeded as if she didn't hear her other sister. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Around six-thirty, I believe." Serah answered the rather rhetorical question.

And it _was_ a rhetorical question. Vanille didn't look happy about being reminded of the ungodly hour she was already up and about in.

Lightning was a little later than usual with doing her patrol, but it could be overlooked today. "Get going, then. Breakfast serves over more than an hour."

"That early?"

"Life of royalty start early and end late." Lightning shrugged. "Noctis warned you as much yesterday, didn't he?" Normally the prince doesn't even like getting up that early either and most cases, he has his breakfast brought up at a later time to his chambers, unless he was specifically forced on a more social morning meal with his father and the high lords. Noctis hated when he had to sit through breakfast with the high lords, she knew.

Vanille yawned again, but since she was already awake, she might as well go about with her morning routine while Lightning quickly brushed through her hair, applied the figurative powder to her nose, dressed into her uniform and hastened down one of her familiar, albeit a shorter patrol route.

She rushed through it in fact, when she wouldn't ever allow herself to do so under normal circumstances, but her checkup seemed as calm and uneventful as the previous days had been, and ending her routine from the castle's rooftop – where the sun rose over the landscape and the city beyond – she dropped down onto the balcony that led to her room, consequently also Noctis's. She heard the prince moving in his bedroom, a clear indication that he was getting ready to join them for breakfast shortly.

Much to her surprise, he opened the door when she landed on the balcony, beaming unusually bright first thing in the morning. It was a common knowledge by now that he didn't favor these early hours of the day, but she guessed he wanted to be up and even look happy about it too.

"Good morning." He nearly sang. "Hope you slept well?"

His sprightly attitude, for whatever reason, made him glow. The flutter of a feeling she got seeing him made her smile. "As well as I could."

"Heard someone drop on the floor last night." That had been her and her cheeks flushed. "But I heard laughter so I guessed you were okay. Did your sister join you?"

"Slumber party." Lightning answered sarcastically, not that she caught much sleep in any way. "Fang and Vanille came along too. They're still in here making a crowd," She pointed a finger to the door that led to her chamber.

Noctis snorted a laugh. "Sounds like fun."

"You're up extra early today." She had to pointed out his unusual custom.

But he only shrugged. "Got a reason to wake up for."

Who was this freak who happily got up so early in the morning, he who despised the notion so much? She smiled thinking that he found her relatives important enough to voluntary get out of his bed so early, while she knew he reluctantly got up to greet important politicians otherwise. "Right. I'll gather the others and meet you for breakfast?"

"Hall of Minerva good?"

"I'll let the others know."

When the soldier stepped back into her room, her three sleep-companions were already waiting her return. There was no need for them to wait for her, and yet no further step was taken until they were sure that Lightning would join them. The four of them visited the remaining others of the Cocoon party, collecting them to head to the breakfast parlor, for Lightning was sure they would get lost in this giant palace otherwise. When reaching Serah and Snow's room, Snow was still fighting with getting his boot on. By Sazh's room, Dajh was heard from two doors down, running and jumping on the bed as if he was already on a sugar rush. He clung to Serah's hips when she appeared at the door, and didn't let go until they were having breakfast, cracking jokes with Snow in the early morning. Hope had been entertaining himself while he waited on the summon by watching cartoons on the flat-screen TV that hung against his wall.

As promised, Noctis awaited them at the doors that led to Minerva's Hall, but not alone this time. He stood surrounded by his three friends, who amiably mingled well with the Cocoonian newcomers as soon as they were together to share breakfast.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Prompto slowly inched towards Vanille. "You guys sure look very nice in the morning." He said it in a way like he was addressing the group, but he kept his eyes trained on the ginger Oerbian girl.

Vanille seemed oblivious to it but Hope cleared his throat and glared at the blond. Argentum expertly bushed it off as he waved at the entire Cocoonian platoon to enter for breakfast.

All of them had already seen the Hall of Minerva the day before, but in clear daylight the place was still something to admire. It was the second biggest dinner hall other than Fenrir's Hall and an outstanding room by all standards.

"I hope you all slept well?" Noctis inquired as they all chose their places at the table.

"Was like I slept on a cloud." Hope commented quietly. He was busy trying to persuade Dajh to go sit anywhere else than the spot the boy had chosen, but Dajh stubbornly refused since he wanted to sit next to Lightning. Serah naturally occupied Light's other side, so Hope was out of luck.

"I slept like a baby!" At Fang's exclamation, she earned the ire of Vanille, Lightning and Serah, who had to put up with her notorious awful sleeping habit. Lightning hadn't mind the intrusion at all.

Snow nodded too. "The beds are actually great."

Noctis couldn't help but glancing at Lightning, as that was one of her concerns the night before. She met his eyes and they only shared a knowing smile together about it.

"Got trouble with the size of the beds, eh?" Gladio pointed at Snow, since they were about the same height. "Can relate. They don't make 'em for giants like us."

"Yeah," Snow bumped his fist with him. "Glad to know that I could sleep without hanging half out of it."

Gladiolus turned with a slick suggestive grin towards Fang as he answered Snow, "I like my beds big. Lotsa space for… _sleeping_."

Ignis closed his eyes, kicking Gladio viciously against his shin under the table. "There are children present." Iggy pointed his nose in Dajh's direction.

"Are you talking about me?" The boy wasn't as clueless as they thought he was, frowning up to the adults as he were.

Lightning quickly pulled the small Katzroy's attention to the food before he started asking more questions. "Look, breakfast is here. Do you want some toast, little man?"

The Adservio placed platters with dozens of variations of food on the table. Sazh filled his plate full of sandwiches, while Lightning snuck herself and Dajh a few chocolate-covered bagels. Fang and Vanille were reaching for the fruit, mostly biting into green colored apples. Gladiolus has never been so enticed just by seeing a woman eat an apple. On the end of the table, Hope kind of got hooked on Ebony coffee when Ignis and Noctis shared a cup.

A happy event it was, much like dinner had been the night before where the conversation felt more like an interrogation interview this time around than last night. Light's relatives wondered about things from kingship to matters of the state, making Noct shake his head at the improbability of it all.

"If I knew I was coming for a job interview, I would have prepared." Noctis smiled over the cup of his coffee, the others sharing his amusement with him.

Hope had been the most piqued about all of it "We're just interested. Light never asked you anything? It's been awhile since we've seen the ins and outs of a running government."

"No." Noctis and Lightning answered at the same time. Lightning shrugged noncommittedly. "It isn't my place to ask. I'm only his bodyguard."

"Heh," Fang laughed at hearing the rose haired typical response. "Light is always a stickler for duty. She keeps to the rules."

"Unless you piss her off." Hope pointing out and the Cocoonian guests snickered at the truth of it.

Lightning harrumphed and pouted in her chair when her family tried their best to hide their laughter. But Noctis was the only one who couldn't stop staring. With her family around, Lightning showed different sides of her that she would otherwise keep to herself. Seeing her pout when they teased her – teasing Sergeant Lightning Farron had been an incredulous thought, let alone seeing it in actuality – was like a whole new world opening up to him. Did she even realize how cute she was when she did that?

"The Lucii are no Dysley." The soldier mumbled in explanation as to why she never asked about anything political concerning the Lucis government. Unlike Dysely, the Lucian rulers weren't corrupt.

Ignis leaned forward. "Who is Dysley?"

No one immediately answered, but Hope broke the silence eventually. "Prime minister of Eden, basically Cocoon's sadistic dictator."

"Runner of a corrupted state." Snow looked down at his plate.

Sazh's tone was ominous and grave. "A mass-murderer."

Breakfast lay forgotten and a silence ruled when the Cocoonian party reminisced and the Lucii boys allowed them to mourn.

Lightning couldn't stand the sullen air that had fallen over them. "Dysley is gone." She declared. "Forget it."

"Right." Serah copied her sister. "It's a subject for another time. Prince Noctis promised to show us the rest of his home still."

"What?" Noctis gaped at them. "You weren't completely bored yesterday?"

"Nah, it's a palace! A beautiful one at that. Let's go!" Fang pushed away from the table, pulling up Gladio and Hope besides her to get going.

The young Estheim waved at his relatively full plate. "But I'm still not done eating."

"Shove a toast in your mouth! Come on!"

Fang took point, urging the group behind her to follow her as if she already knew the layout of the entire place. Noctis only followed them wherever they wanted to go; from the foyer to the kitchens, to the grounds leading outside. When they came to the sport courts outside, Prompto suggested a basketball match.

"I'm in!" Snow threw off his trench coat.

"So am I!" Vanille looked like she never played the game in her life, but she was nevertheless very excited about it. "Hope, we should play!"

Hope stammered, back paddling when he knew he had no experience of the game, but it was no reasonable excuse for Vanille. "I-I've never–"

"Doesn't matter." She pulled at his hand. "You're in my team. Snow's team."

Snow, Vanille and Hope ended up playing against Gladio, Noct and Prompto. Serah and Dajh hung about with the other four, the two posing as cheerleaders for the Cocoonian squad. In the warm spring air, they looked onto the match with Fang and Sazh laughing at Hope and Vanille bumbling over the court.

All too soon it became clear that Snow's team was losing hard. "I-I am pooped." Hope panted and asked Fang how the score faired for them.

"Twenty for Lucis." Gladio just shot the ball. "Err, make that twenty-three."

Noctis wasn't a pro at basketball either, but he was a good team player and always passed the ball to Gladio, who was clearly the star of the team. Even Vanille could see that they were losing badly. Hope was out of breath, she barely grasped the rules of the game, and Snow, being the tallest, was the only one who scored points and was capable enough to defend from Gladiolus.

She looked at her Oerbian sister. "Fang! You and Light switch with Hope." Vanille patted Hope out of the game before he started hyperventilated.

Lightning and Fang only looked at each other, smirked and nodded. They took to court and Snow cheered. "Let's show 'em, sis."

"It's four against three! Iggz!" Prompto insisted on the man to enter as well. "You're in."

Ignis shrugged off the jacket of his suit, for once not rejecting the idea, but had to warn his friends of a single condition to agreeing playing the game. "If my glasses break, I'll kick your ass."

"Oooooh, he's serious when there are threats."

Gladio blindly threw the ball over his shoulder, knowing one of his brothers would catch it. He smiled cockily down at Fang. "You know how to play ball?"

There was an innuendo in his tone and she bit her lip at the way he said it. "I'm a fast learner."

Prompto was the one who caught the ball, dribbling it in front of Lightning. "Pfft, what are a couple of girlies gonna do for ya score?"

The soldier had never played basketball before, but she saw it as a challenge to succeed, and she never backed away from one. She took a spot in front of the mocking blond, grinning to him. "I'm going to make you eat those words."

Prompto winked at her right before he passed the ball through her legs at Ignis behind her and the game continued. Snow remained the only one who managed to score the most but they were still losing. That was until Fang realized that if she took out Gladio, their entire team was hopeless. She distracted the man with smiles and winks long enough for him to miss a pass. With this technique, Snow gained some points and upped the score and Vanille even got to dunk once, to the amazement of everyone. On their last decisive game, Fang went all out and pressed herself against Gladiolus to the point where he was reduced to being like a stupefied child. She caught the ball, passed it to Lightning before Noctis intercepted and Snow threw the winning point.

Dajh and Serah jumped up and down at the end score, cheerfully trying to come with some yells to enhance their win. Ignis of course, took the high road and wasn't the least bit sore that his team lost, but the other three were left grumbling.

"Heeey!" The blond whined, accusing Fang of cheating. "You played dirty."

Light and Fang high fived, Snow was twirling Dajh around in his victory and Vanille threw her arms around a proud Sazh.

"Sorry, you didn't really explain the rules." Fang joked and Prompto fretted over his loss.

The blond's huffing turned into exasperated sighs when he realized he hadn't brought his camera to capture this moment, even if it meant that it'll be a reminder of their defeat.

An adservio appeared seemingly out of nowhere, with a platter full of refreshing drinks; cucumber water and lemonades. Feeling refreshed and making a casual joke that the servants around here were like well-timed ninjas, the group proceeded on with their tour. They passed through a door leading down, past the swimming pool and the training base, back up the stairs of the west wing.

"The king's private rooms are right here." Noctis did a little ta-da wave with his hands at the huge double doors in front them. "You guys wanna go take a peek inside?"

Horror struck on the faces of the prince's closest friends. "Errm, Noct?"

Ignis shook a finger. "That wouldn't be wise."

Even the guests were apprehensive to the suggestion. "I don't think the king would like that, kid." Sazh agreed with the Scientia on the matter.

But it was as if the words fell on deaf ears. "Dad isn't even home right now. We'll be in and out before he even notices."

Gladio crossed his arms. "I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Psh, it's just a look around." Noct already opened one of the doors, surreptitiously looking over his shoulder to the rest and waving at them to follow him.

Vanille, a sucker for exploration in a rather forbidden territory, was the first one who went after the prince, giggling all the while. Snow and Ignis sneaked in afterwards. Only then did the others apprehensively walked in, weary about entering the monarch's rooms without his consent.

Lightning would have been a voice of reason as well, had she not been as eager to see the place. Serah held her arm as they walked in as if on their tiptoes, hopeful that no one would hear nor see them while they gazed around the west wing of the castle. The king's private quarters were the only part of the castle she had been through the least, with the exception of the times she was escorted to see to his majesty, to deliver her report. And even then, she had only been there in a single room. The monarch's chambers were something else when free to look around, like a mansion within a castle. The rooms were vast, the hallways even more elaborated and flowers within giant vases covered every corner. Busts of old rulers were found here and there. Noctis even showed them a few prophetic tapestries that were centuries old with religious imagery sewed within them.

When they reached the king's solar, it was as imposing as if it was the throne room itself, rich like a museum filled with artefacts. Swords and spears and axes were bolted against the wall. And under a glass case a three-barreled gun, by the looks of it very old it was indeed, that pulled both Lightning and Prompto's interests. Hanging right above it, was a very small picture. The colors faded where mostly only the outline of the drawing remained.

Noctis popped behind them. "That's Vincent." He declared of the person in the vague portrait. It clicked in Lightning that she recognized the name and what the prince once told her about this Vincent. "And this is said to be his gun. Can't be sure, though. It sounds fake, but who am I to argue against the words of my ancestors?"

She smiled, but Prompto eyed it closely. "Does it still work you think?"

"After it being over a thousand years old?" The heir frowned skeptically. "I doubt it."

Ignis was somewhat anxious to leave before they got caught red-handed within the west wing's rooms, so they moved on quickly. The last of the king's chambers to be seen before they headed back was Fujin's View, a dinner room with an elongated table and high chairs. Besides the fact that there was a huge painting of a child Noctis sitting on the throne and his then-younger father, the true allure to the room was what gave the place its name. The floor-to-ceiling glazing gave way to a view of the crown city of Insomnia up ahead.

Serah stood entranced. "This is so pretty. At night, with all the city lights, it must be even more splendid."

Noctis was closest to her when she said that and he agreed. "Dad's legacy. Gotta look over what I'll inherit one day every night."

Serah gave him a hopeful smile. "I wish you all the best, but I'm sure you'll do fine." Noctis wanted to ask her how she was so certain, but he wasn't going to jinx her wish of good luck. The younger Farron sighed then, gazing admirably into the distance. "Seeing the whole city must be a marvel."

It was, Noctis knew that from experience. But he also realized that his guests didn't quite know the true marvel of Insomnia's skyline yet. It made an idea form in Noctis's head when Serah nudged him. "Hey, we should go." Her tone was gentler than he's ever heard of Lightning's. "Before you get in trouble with his highness the king."

Opting to take her advice, they all managed to get out of the king's quarters without leaving any evidence that they were ever there. Traveling back to the middle of the castle, Noctis guided them to the glass doors that led to the inner courtyard and Lightning knew exactly he kept the best part for last. "To end this exhaustingly long tour," He signaled for everyone to step through, into the perfectly tended inner-courtyard. "I give you, the Peristylium park."

"It's a garden!" Vanille exclaimed excited, for one of her favorite things were flowers.

"You came in the perfect time of the year, I admit. The Peristylium garden blooms brightest in the spring. During winter it's rather dull around here."

He was not wrong. When the winter snows covered the Lucis kingdom and the cold winds were still blowing, nothing green grew in the garden. Lightning had arrived in the late autumn, when the leafs were falling and the bushes were already balding. But ever since the beginning of April coming into May, the flowerbeds had been growing again, the blossom tree grew its leaves and the ladybugs and butterflies returned on sight.

The group basically spread out as they strolled through the garden. Dajh dragged Hope along to the pond where he was sure he saw a train of ducklings swimming, while Serah and Vanille sniffed at the different flowers that they were unfamiliar with. Gladiolus and Fang couldn't be separated from each other as they talked, walking through the garden without much attention to anyone else.

Lightning stood admiring the roses that grew around the fountains like they were guardians of the stone pillar the fountain stood on, the color of the flowers is a curious black color that held her attention. They bloomed lively albeit somberly, but were a beautiful rare sight regardless. On Cocoon the roses she knew were red or white, unless artificially altered, but black roses were new to her. She wondered if these ones were changed to grow into those color too. Nevertheless, it was a pretty sight.

Prompto sniffled a lot around the flowers, but he liked the sight of people within the Peristylium park too much to complain. In all the years that he has known Noct, he has never seen a soul wander through the garden, and then to finally see a colorful bunch enjoying the place for its beauty was worth a thousand pictures and more.

Dajh wondered if he was allowed to feed the ducks in the pond while they hunched in the shadow of the blossom tree and Hope only agreed if they were permitted by the prince. The upside of being royalty in a castle full of servants, were that nearly all demands could be met. So when Noctis asked one of the adservio if they could find some crumbs for Dajh to give to the ducklings, it was arranged. Sazh rested his back against the tree trunk and Ignis kept a watchful eye on Dajh before the boy fell into the water. Prompto and Snow happily ended up joining the little boy with throwing around crumbs for both the ducks and the fish within to feast on as if they were children as well.

While Vanille and Serah tried to identify most of the flowers within the garden, Noctis could tell Gladio was busy telling Fang about the time the boys first fought an Iron Giant by the way his arms indicated the size of the enemy's weapon as he always did – the prince ended up missing Sergeant Farron from the count. Everyone was accounted for except for her, but as a bit searching showed, she didn't move at all from the stone fountain he first saw her staring at.

* * *

aMbrOsia

by

sWeetCraZydrAmaQuEEn

{/}

*Aut **amat** au **odit** mulier, nil est tertium*

{\\\\}

X  
{|||}

" _Please be happy_." ~ Lightning Farron

* * *

He didn't really mean to accompany her, guessing that she would want her solitude if that was her wish, but he ended up drifting towards her nonetheless.

"You know, we have more flowers and fountains around here than just this one alone." She didn't realize he had been nearing her at all until he talked to her. "Unless you find this one entirely fascinating."

Lightning's eyes were a sparkly blue when she looked up at him. "Did you guys artificially make those?" She indicated at the flora. "I've never seen them in that color."

He could honestly say that he never pegged her as the kind of girl who liked flowers. Excuse the assumption, but he guessed she liked well-oiled weapons over something so simple as wildflowers. It was a nice tidbit to know. "Black roses are native to Lucis actually."

"What do you people have with the color black?" She shook her head.

"It's our national color." He put a hand on his chest as if he was swearing to his patriotic color of nation. "We take great pride in it."

"You should be. And never take it for granted." Without a doubt the castle was a wondrous home to live in and being royalty must have its perks and riches, but she seemed to grow to like this part of the Caelum's keep in particular as of late. "Especially this garden."

She had the truth of it. The garden was a lovely place, one that he used to visit heavily once. "I played around here a lot when I was little." He looked in the general direction where the secret exit was he found out about a long time ago. "I used to love it here, even at night, where you can watch the stars if there was a full moon out." Otherwise the city lights hid all the stars from sight.

Ever since Lightning came here, she hasn't seen him visited this place. She knew him to go just about anywhere in the castle at one point or the other, even the kitchens where he had no business being the prince, but the inner courtyard garden he entirely avoided. "If you liked it so much, why don't you come here anymore?"

"The garden was my mother's favorite place." He looked down at his hands. "And I haven't actually set foot in here since… she died."

It had to mean something that he allowed Lightning's relatives to wander through the garden, a spot so sacred to his heart. She blinked, glancing in the direction of where Serah stood really quick, before she cast her eyes back on the ebony roses. "That's a shame, because this is really a beautiful place." She wanted to tell him that his mother wouldn't have wanted for him to abandon the garden because of her, especially a place that brought him joy in his childhood. But she couldn't find it in her to say that to him, especially since she knew absolutely nothing about his mother. She would have hated it if someone said such a thing to her too.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard Noctis curse under his breath. It caused her to look up, only to see that King Regis walked through the door as a servant kept it open for him.

Snow and Sazh were the closest to the king, and both of them took a step backwards at Regis's imposing figure. Recognizing him for the monarch of the kingdom a second too late, they dropped to their knees bowing for him before Noctis stopped them.

Regis looked down his nose at them, with a rather unreadable expression, before he glanced at his son. Noctis neared him, with Lightning right behind him. The rest of them heard the commotion Sazh and Snow made and circled the king as well.

"You have visitors?" Regis asked the heir apparent. "I wasn't informed."

"These are Lightning's relatives from Cocoon," Noct instantly clarified. "Cor was aware of the situation, I kind of asked him to pull this off with me. It was a surprise visit actually, which is why I didn't tell you about it, dad."

"More guests from Cocoon?" Like sudden sunshine after rain, Regis's countenance brightened up into a smile. "And relatives of Sergeant Farron? Why didn't you say so before, son?"

Noctis shrugged. "I was going to, but guessed you had more pressing issues at hand than to make time to meet anyone who isn't a politician." Adding under his breath, he grumbled, "You never really had time for the rest of us."

If King Caelum heard his son's last statement, he happily ignored it. "It's unbecoming for a man not to greet his guests into his home, especially for a king, and specifically if such guests hail from Cocoon. My apologies." He went on shake hands with Sazh first, seeing how he had been the eldest of the group around them, asking for his name.

"S-Sazh Katzroy y-your, ehm, your majesty. Forgive me, but I… we never met a king before. I should probably bend a knee." Sazh went down to his knees again, but Regis hoisted the man up before he could do so.

"Nonsense! Please, it's great to meet you all, especially one of Sergeant Farron's relatives. I am sure it was a great relief to be reunited with your close kin again."

Lightning nodded behind the prince. "It is, sire, thank you."

"Now don't take Lightning's example as your own, just call me Regis. I told her enough times that she could drop the formalities, but she refuses."

"Heh, that's sis for ya." Snow chuckled.

Lightning straightened in front of the king but she hid her gaze under her bangs. "It wouldn't be professional to address you with such lack of respect, sire."

The king reserved a smile for her by that and only proceeded to be introduced to the rest of the group. Vanille had as ever had a rosy blush on her face when meeting the sovereign of the state and Hope instantly admired the king's grace and charm. Regis was half-smitten with Dajh when the boy was brought forth, reminding him of Noct's childhood days. However, he was surprised meeting Lightning's little sister. The contrast between the siblings was a startling one; Serah definitely being the warmer of the two on first meeting. They were fine sisters, Regis judged, and were he their parent he'd be proud of both.

"It wouldn't become of me if I didn't invite you to join me for supper one evening." Regis addressed the group as a whole. Noctis started protesting, telling his dad that he didn't need to feel pressured into clearing his schedule for them if it was an inconvenience to him, but King Caelum didn't regard any of his son's words. "It would be my pleasure and honor to accommodate you all for a dinner at my table during your stay."

"That sounds wonderful, your majesty." Vanille did something of a curtsy and Hope laughed at that.

The monarch ran a hand through his hair. "Regis is just fine if you don't mind."

There was an uncomfortable air hanging around the Cocoonian guests at the prospect of calling the king so informal, something they shared with Lightning. Snow cleared his throat. "Eh, how does Mr. Caelum sound instead?"

"Now _that_ is an honor." He shared his chuckles with Snow, wished them a pleasant day and ruffled Noctis's hair on his way out, much to Noct's chagrin.

"Wow, that I got to meet an actual king." Sazh grinned, "Can cross that off the bucket list."

"Hey, you also met a prince." Noctis pointed at himself affronted. What was he, chopped liver?

"Eh," Sazh made a sound as if he wasn't impressed but grinned. "You're okay, kid."

Prompto and Vanille squashed their laughter behind Noctis as much as they could, although failing miserably. Sazh only copied the action of King Regis and ruffled the heir's hair, while Dajh yelled that he did like meeting a real king.

The king's invitation for supper wasn't set on a specific date since he knew his dad needed to find leeway in his schedule to get this dinner going. And this time it was Noctis who was going to be the occupied one. He knew it was only respectful for any man to invite his guests for dinner, but Noctis greedily wanted to keep them to themselves. Besides, he knew that it was much too soon for the other Cocoonians to be at the same table as the royal sovereign. From what he remembered of Prompto, it took some time warming up to the idea that he was dealing with those of such a noble blood. It was intimidating and uncomfortable. Noctis couldn't throw them to the megalodon shark yet before they were at least a bit more settled to the idea of dining with King Regis.

When Noctis told his bodyguard of this concern in the evening right before she was going on her surveillance route, Lightning shook her head at him. "You underestimate them. They've been through a lot. I think sitting down with your father isn't going to cower them."

The heir apparent wasn't so sure. "Have you seen them when they met dad? Vanille was a stuttering mess and Sazh didn't even know where to look."

"Vanille is always a mess." Lightning laughed at her own joke under her breath, but when Noctis didn't share the chuckle with her, she noticed how truly befuddled he looked. She tapped her fist against his chest. "Hey, they just needed to break the ice. I don't know if you've met Snow, or Fang for that matter, but they aren't particularly reserved. They'll be fine with your dad." When she managed to break his worries, she turned the table and pondered closely on how a dinner date with the king and her kin would go. "Actually, I think they may be too much for your father. They can be quite… assertive."

"Nah, as you said, they'll be fine." The fact they were all so forward and welcome, despite his title or birth, is what Noctis liked about them so much. "I trust your judgment." He was actually surprised he genuinely and completely he meant that.

~ǽ~

The day following right after, breakfast proved to be as much as a party as it had been the previous day when Noctis left the planning to Ignis and he announced that they were to travel through the city today.

"The city?" Serah was just as excited to see the inner workings of Insomnia. "It's really a huge place!" They had a glimpse of it when they drove through it coming from the airport. "Where do we even start?"

"That," Noctis tapped his nose. "I would have to show you. Once you guys are ready, would you like to follow me outside?"

Once more Hope was ushered to shove a toast in his mouth when he wasn't fast enough to finish his food, but Sazh took pity on the silver haired Estheim and smuggled a few sandwiches with him to snack on their way. Vanille was the first one to ask what they had in mind today, but neither Ignis nor Noctis were to cave in and tell her. She opted to slide towards Prompto, hoping whether or not he could crack on what they were planning, but both Gladiolus and Fang intervened. Fang from keeping Vanille from being nosy and spoil the day and Gladio in order for Prompto not to break code.

Ignis escorted the group through the palace and Noctis only trailed behind when he was sure that the whole group was following the mother hen, but Sergeant Farron was the only one who didn't move a step until he did. She crossed her arms and although she was shorter than him, she had a secret way of managing to still look down her nose at him. "Is this going to be an everyday occurrence?"

"What is?"

"You being an actual capable host." She shook her head. She's seen Noctis play the dutiful welcome prince to other guests a bunch of time, but this is something else. "You aren't nearly this invested in anyone else that comes to stay over in your castle."

"Hm, guess you're right." The two of them wandered behind the noise of the group ahead of them, crossing through the foyer to meet the shining sun outside. "But this time around I actually want to my guests to enjoy themselves."-

Dajh ran down the steps, with Vanille in tow, both of them giggling all the way down. The rest of the group followed, admiring the driveway and the view of the castle in direct sunlight. It was a beautiful day in May. The weather proved to be warm and sunny, and it'll be warmer still, so Vanille and Serah opted for spring dresses that made them look like nymphs of summer. Vanille's floral dress was right up her alley and Serah was as colorful in a blue one that clashed wonderfully with her pink hair.

The sun surely brought the good mood out of everyone as Prince Caelum led everyone outside, where their ride stood waiting, instead to the underground garage where all the other vehicles of the imperial family resided. Lightning was one of the last ones out of the castle, making sure everyone was accounted for, when she took one glance at the red car that stood parked on the courtyard, awaiting the Cocoonian tourists. Lightning halted mid descent to stare incredulously at the vehicle.

Noctis passed her, not bothered by the car in front of them at all, but he passed a few steps down the bodyguard when he noticed she hadn't moved along. He turned to her when she blurted, "What the hell is that?"

He followed her line of sight that spelled horror all over her face, to the car parked neatly at the bottom of the castle's stair. "It's a minivan." He exclaimed with a grin, as if it weren't obvious.

The car was huge, embarrassing and quite an eye-puller, and that not even in the good way. It was big and horrible, nothing in the least that the Caelums ever owned, she was certain. The garage housed SUVs and sports cars, limousines and sedans, even a motorcycle or two, but a middle-class family car was not one of them. "Where did you even get it from?" She hoped he hadn't bought the thing; it would be a sore thumb among the hyper modern flashy vehicles he has.

"It's a rental." Noctis clarified, stroking through his hair. "That way we can all drive together. Ignis and the others are in the Regalia following us." He pointed and it was just then that Lightning noticed the black convertible parked right behind them, with Gladio, Prompto and Ignis within and waiting.

Lightning crossed her arms, looking down to the prince from the few steps higher. "And where exactly are you taking us in your minivan?"

A smirk grew on his lips. "It's a surprise."

"Not good enough." Lightning couldn't help but remind herself of her duty. "As your bodyguard I should know where you're heading in advance so I can–"

Noctis groaned loudly, albeit of a more playful nature than an exasperated one. "Come on Lightning, you're with me the entire time. What could happen with you there?"

She blinked, lips parting. "A lot. I have–"

"–Full confidence that you can guard me completely should anything happen. In the meantime," He pointed towards the red minivan where her relatives already started shouting and arguing about seating arrangement. "How about you come along and just enjoy the ride with the rest of your friends?"

She frowned. Headstrong, that she was for certain. "And our destination is where, exactly?"

"Would you rather I tell you where we're going and spoil the surprise, or see for yourself?" In a last effort of persuading her to stop being so uptight and to just go with them, he casually offered her his hand to go down the steps with him.

Lightning hesitated, glancing down at his invitation before a smile cracked her features. "Fine." She touched his palm, her fingers lingering for one second too long on his, right as she pushed his hand away from her. "But you know the protocol if something does happen."

She stepped down and passed him towards the rental. Grinning, he followed her. "Don't try to be a hero, make like a baby and do everything what you say. Noted."

Serah was hugging Hope closer to him to make room for Lightning, when Noctis got into the driver's seat and clicked his seatbelt on. "You're driving?" Snow asked, as if it was the strangest thing in the world.

Noctis glanced besides. "Yeah. Why?"

Sazh chose to answer while digging for a juice box to give to his son, who was sitting restlessly in Vanille's lap. "I didn't know you could drive."

The prince chuckled, starting the vehicle and driving out of the castle's courtyard. "What makes you think I can't?"

"Because," Vanille reasoned. They all seemed to have the same general thoughts. "You're a prince and princes have chauffeurs. They don't drive themselves."

"Sure, I've been driven around most of my life." Noctis had Argus and Ignis after them. "But I've been taught mostly everything."

"He can do everything by himself like a big boy." Lightning muttered under her breath as a teasing joke. Hope was the only one who heard her and laughed.

"So, where exactly are we going, Prince Nocty?" Fang wondered instead, remembering that he hasn't told them what their destination was.

But Vanille seemed to know. Sort of. "It's a surprise." She giggled.

They were squeezed into the car like sardines in a can, but it was a cozy lot. Snow was much too big to sit in the back, so he got the passenger seat. Even then his head scraped the roof of the car. Fang's elbow poked into Serah side and Vanille managed to curl up her knees for more room. Dajh begged his father to go and sit with Ignis in the cool car next time because this one was lame.

"I know how to unlame it." Fang suggested. "We need music!"

"On it." Noctis complied, switching on the radio, but the Lucian music that floated out was unrecognizable by any of the Cocoonian guests.

Snow pulled out his phone. "Please tell me this car has an aux cord."

There was some rummaging around, but Etro blessed them and they found one. Snow and Fang cheered, and once the first song came on, Lightning rubbed her temples. Dajh would be the first to yell out the parts of the songs he knew and Snow couldn't resist singing along. It was ear murder in the car, but Vanille and Serah were enjoying the blaring around them and even Hope betrayed Light when he joined in during the chorus here and there.

They drove through the city, putting distance between them and the Caelum palace. The streets of Insomnia's downtown were filled with honking taxis and angry drivers. The sidewalks buzzing with thousands of people going about their daily business; suited men pushing through poorly dressed tourists and otherwise casual locals. Most of them sported sunglasses against the light glaring against the glass buildings. It was warm enough again to wear shirts and flip-flops, while Snow hadn't gotten rid of his trench coat of course, and Fang wondered if he wasn't overheated under there.

Throughout the journey, Dajh was singing some children song he learned at school, that Vanille recognized. She was ecstatic that the song still existed throughout the centuries, but was wise not to mention this out loud. She ended up singing along, while poking everyone around her who also knew it to sing with them. Fang hummed along, and Snow sang too loudly in the car. Lightning wouldn't utter a syllable and Sazh thought they were being too ridiculous for words and shook his head, but eventually, he joined too.

Hope watched his fill, his eyes not leaving the windows as he soaked in the streets of Insomnia; the colorful lights on the buildings, the bustling city with its citizens, the many shops and small cafes. The few statues they passed on their way to the east wall caught his attention and he even nudged Serah to look at them too while they drove by them, but he was entirely impressed when he first spotted the huge angel in the distance that they were closing in on with every passing minute.

Lightning recognized it as soon as she saw it. "It's a pretty lighthouse, that's for sure." She told him under the rush of singing and music as she remembered it, just as surprised as the rest of them when it became clear that they were indeed heading towards that very location.

The giant lighthouse loomed into the sky like a great guardian angel, the oil lamp it is holding relatively doused during the day, but never was it ever extinguished. The angel watched grievously down the river that sided on the east side of Insomnia. The oil lamp was the only purpose, but the angel statue holding it was nothing more but a show of Lucii architecture and history.

Hope and Vanille eyed the height of the place. Skyscrapers within the city was one thing; they have seen enough of such tall buildings even on Eden, but a statue in the design of an angel was a sight to behold. "Taejin Tower pales compared to this." Vanille had whispered once she got out of the car and looked into the sky. Fang agreed.

Dajh shuffled towards Ignis again, pointing to the huge figure in front of them. "You guys have giant angels?"

"It's a lighthouse that serves for guiding ships safely into the harbor." Ignis told the child, pointing towards the river.

Prompto, who stood closest, added his own explanation. "It's actually only the oil lamp that dear ol' Angelica is holding here that is of actual use." He went to a knee to next to Dajh, pointing at everything as he told the tale, popping out a camera. "How about you stand over there and I'll make a picture of you and Angelica's feet." The angel would otherwise be too big to fit into the frame.

Dajh ran over, catching Vanille's attention on why the boy was suddenly posing up ahead, when she saw Prompto and his camera. "Oh!" She pulled Hope along with her. "Would you take a picture of us too?"

Prompto seemed delighted to hear that the pretty lass wanted to have a photograph taken, until he saw that she brought the silver haired teen with her. Argentum's expression fell dejectedly, but his tone remained cheerful. "Sure. I'll take as many pictures of _you_ as you want." Hope frowned, but Vanille was none the wiser. "In fact, why doesn't everyone gather together for a pic!"

Prompto pushed Ignis into the fray after Snow and Serah joined up. Gladiolus found his way instantly next to Fang, and Vanille kept yelling for Noctis to stand in the middle. Only Lightning lingered, as always keeping herself out of the loop.

"Light, come on over here! What are you waiting for?" Vanille waved over to her when Lightning didn't join them.

The soldier shook her head. "It's your picture, I shouldn't really–"

Prompto chuckled. "I'm starting to see why Noct calls you stiff. You're worse than Iggy." He wasted no time pushing Lightning towards the group. "Go on. It ain't a group picture if the group isn't complete."

"What about you?" Lightning let herself be pushed to the group, standing relatively close to Snow.

"Got it covered. Now, you all say cheese!"

Dajh more yelled than said it, and after three flashes, the picture was set in stone. Prompto begged them to remain as they were, when he turned the camera and made a selfie with the rest party on the background. "Should've brought a selfie stick."

Ignis leaded the group to the back entrance of the lighthouse, where they were received by the staff to welcome the royal prince and his entourage. Luckily for them, a complimentary introduction was made that remained short, and everyone was cheerfully brought inside.

Unluckily for them on the other hand, the main event of why they were here was at the top of the lighthouse, in a building that only had stairs.

"I can warp up there." Noctis whispered to Ignis, but his lifelong friend only turned to frown at him.

"You'll walk like the rest of us." Scientia gave the prince something of a shove to take the head. "Start moving."

An 'aw man' whine escaped from under Noct's breath, but compliantly he went up the stairs foot over foot, instead of flashing up to the top in a blink of an eye.

It took some huffing, Sazh complained that he was too old for this and then it took some puffing, but finally arriving at the top with the astonishing glazing, it was worth every drop of sweat they broke when they climbed those long stairs.

"I know that the palace's roof probably serves as well, but the top of the lighthouse was opened for public decades ago so you could see all of the crown city. I thought instead of seeing one side of the perspective from the heart of the city wouldn't be as fun as looking over all of it in one go. I came here once as a child and being mesmerized by the sight of whole Insomnia in front of me as if were toy houses." Noctis rubbed his neck as he finally told his guests of their purpose here. "The top has a three-sixty panorama window sight, so you could see the city and beyond. It's pretty amazing actually."

True to his words, when they reached up to the angel's halo, that was more of a lounge than anything else. The walls were made of thick glass, a railing around it to keep people from touching the glass, while soft classical Lucian music played through the air. It was a comfortable place, fit for relaxing and enjoying the view while ice cream, snacks and drinks were sold in the middle of it all like a bar.

Since this was a low-key visitation of the royal prince, everyone was accounted for and the bar was open – on the house – in honor of the heir's presence. "Perks of being the son of the king." Lightning told Serah, remembering how nearly everywhere Noctis went, he got stuff and food for free.

"If only I was royalty." Sazh chuckled, ordering an ice cream cone for Dajh and himself. "I don't mind being pampered."

"It's not as much of sunshine and roses as you might think." Noctis countered. "I was sheltered and privileged all my life. I had little knowledge of the real world outside of books and TV. It's like being trapped in a golden cage."

"And the number of servants would drive me crazy." Lightning muttered that Serah giggled.

They spend most of the day at the top of the lighthouse.

Gladiolus offered Fang a glass of wine that she didn't refuse. "I can't really vouch for the quality," He said with a shrug, drinking from his own glass. "But wine is wine."

Fang sniffed at it, before she sipped it. "Not bad, to be honest."

A smile grew on Gladio's face, leading her away from the centered Cocoonian group for more privacy whilst enjoying the scenery the panorama view provided. "Oh, my lady knows her wines?"

"The lady does." Fang played along with his joke, as she ever did. "Where I'm from who had to brew our own alcohol. Wine wasn't one of our liquors, though."

The more Gladio heard about Fang, and the miniscule times she mentioned where she was originally from, the more intrigued he got of her. In a record time he came to the realization that he wanted to know everything that there was to know about her. "What was the kind of liquors you brew, then?"

"Rum, mostly vodka. A lot of apple ciders too, we had every variation known to mankind with the taste of apple in it. They grew bountiful during the summer around in the lands." She nodded then to Lightning. "Sunshine over there is my happiest tester, whenever I do distill vodka."

"Hard stuff," Gladiolus was impressed. Then again, since the moment he met her he was impressed. "What made you so much into wine then, coming from vodka and rum?"

"…On Cocoon I met with loads of new things. And once I was introduced to wine, I fell in love. Instantly."

Gladio paused a second, knowing that he could relate. He cleared his throat, the questions about her tribe itching in his throat, but he dared not let them out into the air between them. She easily let on that she came from somewhere that was not Cocoon, but at the same time, she was extremely evasive on mentioning where exactly she was from as well. She never called the place by its name, opting to use synonyms to her home instead. As far as he gathered, she and her sister Vanille arrived on Cocoon some few years ago. The tone in her voice the one time she spoke of this, told him that it wasn't the most willing removal from her old home to Cocoon, but she managed to make a new home there among her new kin. He wasn't going to bother and ask her, it may be a breach on her privacy, some trauma or heavy personal feelings attached to the memory as to where she was exactly from and why they left. Gladio would respect that of her, and figured that Fang would tell him when she wanted him to know.

In the meantime, he would soak up any information about her that he could get. There was never a woman he met like Fang, and the more he got to know her, the more he liked her.

"Imagine owning a vineyard one day." He joked and she laughed with him.

But he could see on her expression, as she sipped more of her wine, that there was a desire to make that joke a reality. "Yeah…" She sighed into her glass, staring off to Insomnia's skyline. "Imagine."

Behind them they heard Snow's loud exclaim of disgust behind them.

"I don't like the ice cream." Snow washed his mouth a bottle of water Serah handed over to him.

His wife raised her shoulders, enjoying now not one but two ice cream cones. "They're fine to me. Pretty delicious, actually."

Noctis, Hope and Prompto were all laughing at the face Snow was making while he glared down at the two ice creams Serah was eating from. "Granted, this isn't the best ice cream." Noctis explained by way of apologizing. "Altissia is famous for theirs, though. I know a little Altissian cart somewhere. I'll treat you next time."

"Yeah, sorry for finding your ice cream gross." Snow gurgled his throat with some more water.

"I like them!" Dajh was heard yelling from the bar, where Ignis handed over the boy's third – or fourth – cone. "Thank you Mr. Iggy!"

"Hey, now," Sazh said warningly, but without much threat. "Don't you go and spoil him now, Mr. Ignis."

"Good luck with that! Ignis is known for spoiling kids. Ask Noct." Prompto threw a set of finger guns in Dajh and Ignis's direction, just as he got his own ice cream cone that he planned to hand over to Vanille.

Sheepishly, the Lucii prince laughed and scratched the back of his head. "He's right."

Snow went on ordering everything else the menu had to offer – since it was free anyway – as he asked Noctis which dish was best, while Serah tugged on her sister's arm and looked at Insomnia stretched before them.

"So how well do you know the city by now?" Serah pointed at a building or two that stood out against the skyline.

"Just as much as you know Eden. Can you tell me the name and purpose of every building if I'd point at it?" Her little sister had been going to school in Eden for the last three years.

"True enough, I can't. But I have been stalling to tell you that I'm not in Eden anymore." Before Light started protesting, she continued. "Remember I have to intern somewhere for a year at the very least, if I want to graduate? I got a position as sub teacher back in Bodhum, an elementary school."

Serah being back in Bodhum was a relief to Lightning's heart. It wasn't that she ever left, but she took the trip to Eden every day to go to school and it wasn't the easiest of trips. Snow had his bar going on near the beach of Bodhum, and he couldn't give up her – for once – responsible income, to move to an insecure future in Eden. School wasn't permanent, and they settled. Lightning, always the protective big sister, worried about Serah as she took her trips to the floating city, afraid that something may happen to her and Light was too far away from her to make a difference. But the news that her sister found an intern job in their home city was much more assuring and a wonderful news to boot.

Lightning bumped her shoulder to Serah's. "Congrats sis."

"And you, how is Insomnia really?"

"I wouldn't really know," Lightning admitted. "I go only where the prince goes, and to be honest, that isn't to a lot of places if you can believe it. I got this extra curriculum mission a few months back, but it was mostly during the night and in places you don't want to be at such late hours. It's a beautiful so far as I've seen. Lots of lights, kind of a mix of Eden and Nautilus, only with more historic background."

They had been hanging around on top of the light tower long enough that the sun was starting to drop behind the city's skyscrapers, casting them in nothing but a black silhouette. "Insomnia is still like nothing we have back home." Serah countered, her breath caught by this moment in the sky. "Now this is what I call a beautiful sight."

Lightning couldn't disagree. The orange glow over the buildings before the city lights were all turned on was a fantastic view. Insomnia was gorgeous both from the ground as up from the sky.

"Not as beautiful as you." Snow threw an arm around his wife, trying to kiss her on her forehead.

"That was corny." Serah giggled, ducking away from him. "You've got grease all over your face. What have you been eating now?"

"Corny," Snow said. "But true. And they've got these amazing chicken wings over here. You've got to taste them, babe. Maybe I'll hound them for a recipe if they have one. People will queue up from the mall to the bar if we sell these."

Serah threw an apologetic look over her shoulder to her sister, but Lightning waved them off and let them indulge in Lucian chicken wings. She was too distracted by the entire sight in front of her to mind her sister's absence for much.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her no matter how much she tried. Being in the tallest building of Insomnia, everything had a stunning glow that would otherwise escape your notice from the ground. The sun was slowly disappearing beneath the horizon, splashing the sky with vibrant colors of orange and red in the west, and more pink and purple in the east.

"Do you like it?" The prince's voice startled Lightning when he spoke out of nowhere.

She didn't turn towards him, but she was very aware how close he was behind her. "This view is incredible." Lightning's voice was somewhat airy, obviously in awe with the sight of the city's skyline and beyond.

Noctis stood next to her, leaning on his arms that rested on the railing covering in front of the glass. "It is." He had been up here a few times when he was little with his father. His last visit here had been with Stella. It wasn't so special to him anymore. Insomnia was his city, the view wasn't nearly as entrancing to him as it must be to his guests. "You haven't got something like this back home?"

Vanille probably saw something pretty, because she made her typical gasp-squealing sound behind them. Noctis didn't even bother to look.

He looked over at Lightning, who shook her head in response. "Not like this." She told him. "Bodhum is a coastal city. Most of our buildings are malls or souvenir shops. And it's a relative modern city."

Noctis made a face. "Yeah, Insomnia is like an old hag."

The corner of her lips lifted. "I don't mean that. Bodhum doesn't have historical buildings and fascinating architect. Insomnia is filled with culture around every corner. Bodhum lacks character that is nothing else than a modern tourist hotspot. It's all surf shacks and maybe a single ruin of a statue."

It was interesting hearing her open up about her home town, even if it wasn't in the most positive light. It shows the clear difference of where they came from, a place Noctis knew so little about. He once made a point to more about where the soldier came from… if only in turn so he'd get to know her better as well. "Bodhum is a seaside city?" He asked, looking at her. Although she nodded, her gaze did not once leave the fantastic sight of Insomnia before them. "Does that mean you can surf?"

Finally, she glanced in his direction. "I tried a few times. I know the basics."

"You should teach me how to surf one day."

The declaration somewhat took her by surprise. Her eyes were a warm green in the direct sunlight. "There's no beach here."

The statement filled Noctis with a strange kind of hope. She didn't instantly reject the very suggestion. Her words had an inkling of saying that she would teach him, if given the opportunity. "No, we don't have beaches in Lucis. We used to go to some tropical resort in Solheim when I was little. Back before Niflheim was a true threat and my mother…"

He trailed off into silence, but Lightning knew what he meant. The silence that hung between them then was of a painful kind, filled with reminiscing hurts of the past. It reminded Lightning in the days past where this pain was all she knew. It was the second time Noctis ever mentioned his mother to her, and knowing the ache it caused if asked about her, Lightning quickly proceeded to blurt the first thing that came to mind in order for them to forget this gloom. "I used to make sandcastles." Having successfully pulled the prince's attention, Lightning had to go on. "We… we used to go down to the beach, long before we could swim. I made sandcastles and I was really good at it, actually."

The touch of sadness left Noctis's blue eyes. "You didn't just heap a load of sand together, stuck a flag on top of it and called it a castle, did you?"

"No," She said a little indignant. "I brought a bucket with me and filled it with water. Made the sand easier to form into an actual castle. It's… it's really a technique my mom taught me." The memories brought a warmth to Lightning's heart. She loved making sandcastles as a child. The three of them would just sit by the beach, sculpturing the oddest of forms of sand. That was until toddler Serah always got up and destroyed their works by walking all over them.

She told him something so personal, Noctis hoped she wouldn't stop sharing about herself. He also wondered if she was still in touch with her mother. She had only ever spoken of Serah. "Did it look a little like the Caelum's keep?"

"The only castle I've ever seen were in books and fairytales where the king and queen always lived happily ever after. Your castle is nothing like those."

"True," Noct agreed amused. "Mine's uglier."

It was a joke but Lightning's tone was serious. "Don't say that. Your ancestral home is beautiful. You should be lucky to call it yours."

Before he could respond in kind, the Cocoonian soldier was called over behind them. "Light!" It was Serah, waving her sister towards her. "You've got to see this!"

Whatever Serah was pointing at, when Lightning was called, so too did Hope wander over. Vanille wasn't too far off, grabbing Lightning's arm as she held on to her and yapped away about something. Dajh ran in the same direction, offering his half eaten fifth ice cream to Lightning, yelling that she had to taste some too. Sazh and Snow both made a joke together and the entire Cocoonian group erupted in mirth together. Light called them idiots, but she laughed with them. Even Fang managed to unstick herself from mainly Gladiolus's side to join the rest of her family.

Gladio slinked to where Noctis stood, where Ignis and Prompto eventually got to their friends as well. The Lucii circle ended up watching the Cocoonian guests and the difference was blatant. From Vanille to Serah, every single one of them were colorful and outspoken. They were a cozy bunch together, often times of laughter and rowdiness that proved how closed knitted club they were.

While Noctis regarded his friends as his brothers, they were not alike to the Cocoonians still. Dressed in black, sheltered and reserved to their duties, the contrast was obvious. It was good to blend together, the prince decided, and with all the cheerfulness the guests brought with them, Noctis understood why Lightning missed them. And right off the bat, he could see that the rest of them had missed her immensely too.

They all loved her. Noctis could see it with the way they rotated around Lightning as if she was the sun. Even Snow, who Lightning reserves most of her teasing for, all regarded Lightning as the center of their universe.

With the sun lowered below the horizon, the group departure from Insomnia's aweing lighthouse. Noctis and Ignis gave their proper word of gratitude and compliments to the manager and staff for accommodating them privately. Prompto took the last few pictures that they could before they returned to the Regalia and the awkward red minivan.

Serah matched her pace with the Lucii heir, smiling up to him. "I have to say that that was pretty amazing, Prince Noctis."

"Noct." He corrected.

"Well then, that was amazing, Noct." Serah walked with him to the vehicles, her ponytail swinging as there was almost a skip in her step. "Thank you."

He was happy to know at least that she enjoyed herself. "No need to thank me. It's no problem really."

Hopping back into the car was as much a hassle as it had been the first time around. Dajh and Snow were singing again before they even left the parking lot.

"I do like this city trip you're showing us." Sazh complimented the prince in the car, hardly audible over Snow and Dajh's singing. "You're gonna bring us to a museum too, or what?"

"Why not," Noct looked at the man via his rearview mirror. "If that's what you want."

"With all these ancient statues of old kings around, your museums must be rich with history." Sazh nodded, scratching at his goatee. He looked around the car, raising his voice to earn everyone's attention. "What say you guys, up to visit a Lucii museum too?"

"Sounds awesome."

"I'm pretty excited to see that."

"Okay, dad."

"Fine by me."

"I second that. Now put the music back on, this song is my favorite one."

Deciding that one surprise for the day wasn't enough, dinner that night took a surprising turn when it was spent at a more unusual place than Fenrir's Hall in the Caelum's keep.

"Prompto has a restaurant?" Hope eyed the mahogany furniture and sniffed at the delicious scent of pasta sauce in the air.

"I sure do!" Prompto proudly stroked through his bright blond hair. "And I cleared half the place for us! Come, come. Take a seat wherever you want."

It was something of a strange thing to see Lightning take a seat right next to Prompto. "You're the host around here," She said quietly as she eyed the silverware on the table. "I'm not really a restaurant dweller. What would you recommend?"

It quickly dawned on Prompto that the mystic Sergeant Lightning Farron was willingly being more open around him. She must be remembering what happened when she was here last time.

Beaming with the intensity of the golden sun, he scooted his chair closer to Lightning's, popping open the booklet with the menus. "Now, now, don't you worry. This is what I call awesome! Well, for starters what's your favorite dish? Wait, lemme guess… it's salmon, right?"

Lightning couldn't help but enjoy his enthusiasm. "It's steak, actually."

Prompto whistled low. "I like myself a girl with a refined appetite. I'll speak with the chef personally so that you, Sergeant Farron, will only get the best."

Sazh called rom the other side of the table. "Just call her Light."

The lady in question chuckled. "He's right. Light is just fine."

Prompto kept that in mind. He also made sure the other Cocoonians were settled properly as well and got waited upon as swiftly as possible, but he personally tended to Lightning. He had no time to flirt with Vanille or horse around with his friends when the elusive Light willingly asked for his recommendation in his restaurant. There was a compliment there that was as flattering as if King Regis himself came to elevate him to a lordship all over again.

Lightning was sipping off a wine glass while the aperitif was passed around. She looked good with a wine glass in her hand – good enough to capture an artistic moment when Prompto sees one. He held up his camera and shyly asked her permission. "Do you mind if I take a picture?"

She swallowed and in the darker light of the restaurant's atmosphere, her eyes were a pretty moss green. He couldn't resist to make a selfie with her if he tried. She lowered her glass at first to take the picture with him, but Prompto asked her to raise it in her hand again before he snapped the photograph into frozen eternity.

He passed around taking pictures of everyone and everything. Of Dajh playing with his fork, of Noctis grimacing when Ignis suggested he needed to eat more greens, of Hope and Sazh talking together and most definitely of Fang and Gladio making googly eyes at one another.

The first course was served too, a small plate of Altissian spiced pasta with an exclusive sauce just known to the chef. The main course, however, was of everyone's free choice. As Prompto promised, the chef personally brought her perfectly medium cooked steak to Lightning's table.

"If steak is your favorite, you should let Ignis cook for you one time." Gladiolus was heard saying to the soldier.

"I certainly don't mind." Ignis agreed from the other side. "I'm in need of a challenge in the cooking department again."

Lightning and Ignis fell into conversation of her favorite type of steak and how she liked it best, that then followed into the topic of everyone's favorite dishes overall. Noctis couldn't help but listen in to all the meals she liked, but his nose crinkled when she mentioned how she liked spicy food.

Hope did some kind of betrayal when he let it slip that she has a tender spot for sweets.

"Careful, kid," Sazh laughed when Light frowned at Hope as he revealed some sort of secret. "You're giving out mass murdering codes with that."

Prompto took pictures of everyone's plates as well, and Snow teased Fang and Gladio about their lovey-dovey eyes they were giving each other at the table. Nothing but compliments were giving about the food as everyone loved it. Even Dajh ate his whole plate, but Prompto had been seated anxiously next to Lightning, eagerly waiting until she finished the last bite of her buttery medium cooked behemoth steak. As a good host should, Prompto asked the others if their dishes suited them, but mostly he wondered if the stoic soldier approved.

She was, after all, the only one who begrudgingly remained apathetic last time she was in the restaurant.

He had no need to be any worried or try to win her good opinion. Lightning knew that if there were anyone's good graces that needed to be earned, it was his. "I owe you my apology," Light said under her breath, hoping no one else at the table might hear her. She was humble enough to admit when she was wrong, but as long as the embarrassment was kept to the minimum. "I'm sorry how I behaved the other time I was in here. And you're right… the pasta sauce is amazing."

Prompto, too, was awed by the smile she gave him along with a sincere apology. She hid a small blush behind her wine glass and he'd sell all his gun collection if he could take a picture of that particular smile of hers.

"Ah, thank you." The blond coughed, refilling her wine and poured himself a new one. "And don't worry about it, that's water under the bridge. But if you really wanna make up for it, then how about you also order some dessert?"

Lightning timidly looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Chocolate?"

Argentum grinned, having been assured that it was indeed her weakness. "We've got the best chocolate cheesecake this side of the city."

"Hold you to it." They clinked their wine glasses together and drank to the prospect of chocolate cake.

~ǽ~

The following day Noctis held up his promise of bringing the group to the biggest museum known in Insomnia, Caelum's Museum a Artem, that holds artwork of famous artists of Lucii, Altissian, Accordian and even Niflheimian descents.

Snow and Noctis weirdly pondered together on a semi-broken limestone statue hailing from Accordia, studying it closely. Prompto made pictures of everyone while they posed in front of the famous paintings and busts. Ignis held Dajh's hand as they went from art to art, quietly educating the boy of every piece and its history behind it. One would think that this would be boring for Dajh, but Ignis had a talent of making every piece of information sound like an enthralling story, and Dajh listened attentively to every word the bespectacled man told him.

Fang, by some miracle, managed to unglue herself from Gladiolus's side, and dragged Lightning through the museum, cracking stupid jokes at most of the pieces of art she saw that made Lightning either try to hold her breath so she won't burst out laughing, or rubbing her temples. Prompto even managed to snap a picture of Fang throwing an arm around Lightning's shoulder, leaning together as she gestured something obscene about the painting of a naked man.

Shyly Noctis worked his way over to Serah, Lightning Farron's sweet younger sister while Snow busied himself with Sazh and Ignis, unsure still how Serah would receive him. She may have a much sweeter complacency than her sibling, but that didn't mean Lightning's habits didn't rub off on her. For some reason, he wanted to make a much better first impression on the sister than he had with the bodyguard.

He had shuffled along with her from art piece to art piece for a while, trying to find an ice breaker, but then Serah helped him out herself. "You have some amazing collection in your local museum. I understood that you just ended a war with Niflheim?"

Noctis swallowed, nodding eagerly. "We did. Almost two years ago. Thankfully, there's peace now."

"There is, but despite them having started this war…?" She answered in a question and he gave his affirmation. "Still," She continued. "Niflheim has some great historic artists hailing from their Empire." She pointed at the section of century old paintings and other artwork.

Noctis criticized the marble molded statue in front of him in silence. He hadn't been to the museum since he was a child with class, and even then he didn't remember paying attention to everything around him. He only remembered the annoyance he felt of seeing his father's guards stationed around, albeit discreetly but still recognizable, along the place wherever he went. Seeing the museum and its art in full now, and feeling like he wanted to be on the gracing side of Serah Farron-Villiers, he tried to be as professional judge as he could muster.

"A country's history doesn't equal to the horror of its men and culture." He told her quietly and he meant it. Everyone in Niflheim isn't inherently evil. He couldn't judge the actions of a few, of a government, to a whole folk. The statue was a beautiful one, as all the others were. "But this nose is crooked."

Serah looked at him, then at the statue's nose and started laughing. "I guess so." She agreed, even though she didn't really see it. "But I figured that's what makes this artwork so valuable. Not everything flawless is perfect, after all."

Noctis smiled, though he didn't look away from the crooked-nosed statue. "Wise words. You should be a teacher."

"Oh, I am." At the prince's taken back look, Serah grinned. "Alright, I'm an intern still, at an elementary school. But I do have a whole class of kids to look after."

"You seem like the type."

"Thanks. And I would love to bring my class to this museum one day." She explained how Bodhum didn't have any museums of their own to bring the kids on an excursion trip, one that was hopefully as fun as it was educational.

Noctis would have loved nothing more than to promise her that she could bring her class whenever she wanted, but he wasn't sure if such a journey from Cocoon to Eos was necessary only for a museum outing, when she explained that Eden had enough museums to accommodate them, and was much closer than Lucis besides.

They actually had a great time together as they continued exploring the museum, until Dajh came running towards Serah with a mellow giggle and Ignis came following after it with a flush on his cheeks because the boy saw a marble piece of someone nude.

The entire group hung out at the museum, Vanille and Hope buying some souvenirs while they were there to take home with them, until Snow started complaining that he was hungry. Lightning mumbled about being hungry too, and instead of returning to the palace for dinner, they opted for a pizza joint somewhere downtown. It was a tight fit with all of them in the relatively small place, but they made due when Dajh was able to sit on Lightning's knee.

It was cozy and loud with laughter, and slightly messy when Snow and Gladio started a mini food-fight, but nevertheless, they all ended up having a wonderful time before they headed back to the castle at the end of the day.

~ǽ~

One such day, when everyone retreated to their own rooms for the night and Lightning made her surveillance tour around and through the castle, she couldn't find Noctis in his room. She never physically checked up on him to see where he was at night, but she heard him moving in his rooms or saw his silhouette if his lights were still on, and she knew he was accounted for. It was routine by now, to feel his presence in the room next to hers, or hearing small sounds coming from his side that she was aware where he was at night.

That wasn't the case tonight. She passed the windows of his room and heard no sound nor saw any movement coming from within. She knocked on his door, just to be sure, if she wasn't mistaken. She would know if he were asleep though, but she didn't sense his presence anywhere in his chambers. When it was established he was gone, she contemplated on looking for him or leave him be with wherever he was. No doubt he would still be in the castle, he wouldn't leave without letting her know, and as long as he was in the castle he didn't need her shadowing him everywhere, but for whatever reason, she felt like she wanted to find him.

Figuring that she would go looking for him after her security check and was walking her regular surveillance round through the palace that night, she decided first to take an extra pit stop by her friends' guest rooms. Fang and Vanille decided to take to their room at least that night, but Serah remained in Lightning's room. As she passed by Sazh and Dajh's room to check up on them, Dajh was already sound asleep with a lingering milk mustache while his father cleaned up the boy's littering clothes.

"You need anything else?" Light asked when he opened the door when she came by.

"We're fine, soldier." The clearly tired old man said. "I'm turning in in just a moment. Dajh already had his milk. How about you find your bed yourself, kid."

Lightning thanked him and told him goodnight, before she knocked on Snow's door, who was grumbling that he missed his wife, but Lightning's pretended not to have heard that. Fang and Vanille were zapping on their tv while sipping tea. They promised to repeat the sleepover the next night all over again. And when Light passed by Hope's door, no one answered. She sensed no presence at all in his room, leaving her to wonder where he could possibly have wandered off to. She worried a bit; the castle was a huge place, easy to get lost in if you didn't know the layout that well. And in the dark it would only be worse to find his way back.

But she told herself not to worry too much. Hope was a smart young man and if he really didn't know how to get back, there was always someone somewhere in the castle who he could ask guidance of. If she was honest with herself, she hoped he didn't lose his own track in wherever he went to explore, and figured that if he walked off he would at least take his phone with him. She'd call him if she finished her rounds and still didn't find him on her way.

It was only by a matter of chance that she walked by the one of the smaller libraries the Caelum household owns, that she heard familiar voices talking mutedly through the wood of the closed door.

"You're cheating." Was the first sentence Lightning heard clearly when she pressed her ear to the wood. It was Prince Caelum's voice.

"I am not." Hope then chuckled.

Silently opening the door to peek inside, she found Hope with Noctis surrounded by a couple of books, but playing cards on the desk. Prince Caelum was still in the middle of explaining the game to Hope, and they were so invested into it that they didn't hear Lightning until she cleared her throat.

Hope looked up immediately. "Light!" He said a bit distracted as he kept eyeing the hand of cards he held. "Noct is been teaching me this came called Pecto. Not that I'm really good at it yet. And I do believe His Highness is letting me win."

"Only the first three times. You're catching on, so you're beating me yourself."

"If you have the trump card, it's better." Hope had an awful poker face and his expression instantly revealed that he had such a trump card. "Wanna play too, Light?"

She was going to leave them to it, intent on only finding both Hope and the prince when they vanished off of her radar, when the card game sounded intriguing enough to stick around. "Tempting offer," Lightning returned, looking over Hope's shoulder to the deck on display on the table. "Hard to refuse to playing a game I've never even heard of. But I've got to finish my rounds."

"It's easy really," Hope pointed at the card with the flan on it, putting it on the cards on the table opposite of Noctis's. The prince groaned, marking that he was losing. Again. "He's just down by five points."

Lightning glanced over at the Caelum heir. "Sounds gruesome. But I'll have to pass."

Noctis looked desperately around at his cards in his hand, before placing a chocobo pictured one on the table, making Hope gasp. He smirked, glancing up at his bodyguard. "I can explain to you if you want. It's called Pecto, and dad taught it to me when I was a kid."

Lightning shook her head about to thank the prince for his trouble, as Hope shifted uncomfortable in his seat. "I can't believe you used the chocobo card." Hope mumbled under his breath.

She couldn't help but look over his shoulder to his hand of cards. Assuming that if Noctis used a chocobo card to do whatever he did to get Hope grumbling, then Hope could do the same. She pointed at Hope's hand. "Then why don't you use your chocobo card on him?"

Noctis laughed while Hope tried to quiet her.

"Oh, he's not allowed to know?" Lightning raised an eyebrow. She really should start playing more games. This isn't the first time she blew it.

Hope sniffed. "The chocobo is a trump card, a powerful one. But can only beaten by a full hand of–"

"A full hand of moogles." Noctis grinned, setting down four cards on the table, each depicting a different type of moogle.

Hope lamented over his cards. His face dramatically sad. Lightning quietly laughed behind him. "You still have some cards available." She pointed at the ones Hope was still holding. "You have a chance to beat him. Nothing is impossible." She had no idea how the game was played, but as long as Hope still had cards left, there was a possibility to get back on track.

"Good luck." The corner of Noctis's mouth raised cockily. "The odds aren't really in his favor anymore."

Hope concentrated on his cards, ignoring the prince, but nodded to Light. "I remember. Not that I'll ever forget those words of yours."

She poked him on the head that made him laugh, but he continued playing against Noctis and Lightning lingered to watch it unfold. As the cards were put down turn by turn, Lightning got the gist of Pecto's rules and it had kind of a setting of two parties on a battle where each deck is an army. It was interesting and it could be intense, and according to the royal heir a single round could go on forever if both players are professional. She noticed that when Noctis put down a card with behemoth holding an axe, Hope drew a card of a crowned faeryl. With faeryl, he was allowed to put down two more cards, a flan with a spiky top and a flowered cactuar. Hope's opponent made an indignant sound.

Lightning couldn't help gloating in Hope's stead. "The odds weren't in his favor, you said?"

Noctis send her a look of murder that she laughed off. "Aren't you supposed to finish your rounds?"

She looked at the time, deeming that it was too late for that now and tsked when she recognized his distraction maneuver. "A sore loser you are."

Hope looked over at her and requested a high five of her for his renewed victory. "Thanks, Light!"

"Not fair." The prince pouted. "You cheated, didn't you?"

"How even?" Hope was beaming, relieved to have beaten the prince again when the game looked bleak for him.

"Lightning helped you." He pointed, where the two Cocoonians only shared a look together before grinning at each other that turned into chuckles.

Lightning's smile was a thing of beauty. "I don't even know the game, smartass."

"And Light doesn't believe in cheating." Hope gathered all the cards together, shuffling them into a neat deck. "She wouldn't ever help me do it either."

Noctis shook his head. Lightning really was honest to the bone, wasn't she? That meant Hope defeated him in the card game all by himself. "You're a smart kid, Hope."

Light ruffled his silver head like a proud mother hen. "Top of his class."

Hope blushed. "Please," He get out from under Light's knuckles, red in the face but he still managed to get up and give the heir apparent something of a bow. "Thank you, by the way. For showing me your library. Or at least, one of them." He gathered a few books in his arms that escaped Lightning's notice when she joined the two.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room. I doubt you can find your way back with all those books covering your nose." The stacks of books Hope was gathering were quite a few, and although they didn't reach his face, he laughed regardless.

Hope thanked the prince one more time and Noctis waved it off before he wished them goodnight.

Walking through the hauntingly empty corridors of the Caelum palace, Hope bumped into Lightning to earn her attention. "He isn't nearly half as bad as you made him out to be."

Lightning cast him a look. "Are you suggesting that I'm overreacting?"

Hope hid behind his books. "No, I'm saying you should give people the benefit of a doubt. I could bet my entire grades that you weren't very friendly to him when you arrived."

"Hey," Lightning protested, finding Hope's accuracy more irking than impressive when it concerned her. "It goes both ways. He wasn't very friendly either."

"And neither of you attempted to take the higher road?" Hope laughed again then, only deriving how the situation between the prince and Lightning had been from her phone calls. But that had only been one side of the story. Seeing the prince in person, Hope could have been a better judge of the man himself. From Hope's perspective on the matter, it only looked like both Light and Noctis were of a stubborn sort, and once put away their differences, they were more similar than they realized.

Lightning made a huffing sound, turning a corner right into the hallway to led to his guestroom. "I don't think it matters anymore. We got past it."

"You did." Hope made something of a laughing noise, hiding behind his stacks of books before Lightning caught him laughing at her. "Shows how amazing he is by doing this for you."

Lightning faltered in her step before she could recover. "Do what? Feeding your nerdy side by showing you a paradise of books?"

Hope made a face at her not-so-funny joke and rolled his eyes. The smile quickly returned within the minute. "No, I mean by letting us come over to see you. That's really cool."

Lightning glanced down at her feet, something akin of heat rising from the pit of her belly and creeping up her neck. "I guess it is." She murmured lowly, avoiding Hope's eye as she guided him back to his guestroom in the Caelum palace.

~ǽ~

Lady Luck didn't bode well for the upcoming two days and it poured cats and dogs from the sky. The city was soaked through and the streets were filled with umbrellas while it rained nonstop. Vanille was the only one who loved rainy weather from the bunch and the grey clouds even bummed Dajh out. He was left with playing with his toys that he was less interested with, than the opportunity of having an entire palace to explore, but Sazh rejected the idea. The last thing he wanted was his boy getting lost in the huge place.

Ignis helped Dajh out by bringing him along to the kitchens and baked cookies with him, that the child delighted in eating as soon as they were out of the oven. Fang and Vanille were observing how the rain drops clung to the flowers in the royal garden, and Hope spend most of his time in one of the libraries. Lightning took advantage of the rain that resulted in everyone remaining within the castle for a vigorous workout session. With the prince a sitting duck, she had been in the training ground since early in the morning working up a good rhythm, until she was interrupted by Gladiolus who asked if he could join her instead.

"Depends if you can keep up." She smirked at him when Gladiolus asked, but he only grinned and pointed at himself.

"Don't you worry about me." Words that he would have regretted an hour later. Sergeant Farron didn't joke around when it came to working out. He had already broken a few sweat drops when she barely looked affected.

He didn't dare to make small talk with her until he threw her a cold water bottle, hoping he could ease into a conversation with her. He started with a joke, wondering if she drilled her teams back in the Guardian Corp the same way as she trained herself, and she smiled, telling him that she had gained a reputation for being unforgiving on the training grounds.

He inquired after her home planet Cocoon and the city Bodhum she lived in, until, eventually, he smoothly asked how she knew Fang.

Lightning slid her eyes towards the tall Amicitia, pausing in what she's doing. "You know, anything you want to know of Fang, you could ask her yourself."

He ran a hand through his hair, a slight blush on his face because she caught his intentions. "Yeah…" He said uncertainly. "I know and she's been lovely and open but… there's still some kind of enigma around her. Like there's a part of her she keeps hidden from me. I mean, I respect her privacy and I've only known her for so many days but it's like she's afraid of my reaction or something." He shrugged, unknowing how to put his frustrations to words.

But Lightning chuckled, having an idea what Fang was keeping from Gladiolus that prevented her from opening up to the man. "You guys go that fast, huh?"

He laughed sheepishly, the flush on his cheeks deepening. "I really like her."

He meant that. She could tell. "I have it on good authority that she really likes you too. Fang is nothing but real to you, trust me. She has her reasons, but knowing her, she'll tell you what's on her chest sooner or later. Just, don't push her."

"I won't. I respect her too much to do so." Gladiolus nodded, thinking, took a swallow of his water bottle, then nodded again. "So I guess you're right."

They didn't continue on for long, for Lightning cut their session off, claiming she still had to take a shower before she did one of her surveillance rounds and check up on the prince and her friends.

Not wanting to part with the subject of relationship problems between them, Gladiolus assured her that he didn't ask to join her to get inside info on Fang. He liked Sergeant Farron's work ethnic and her pace was brutal but satisfying. She was a lot more vigorous than one of his brothers, that's for sure. "How about another gym date, somewhere next week?"

Lightning smiled, agreeing. "I owe you a water bottle next time."

~ǽ~

The following day, as Lady Luck would have it, the rains let up and the sun was out again, greeting the newcomers bright and early from their beds. Vanille was unusually chipper when she was up first thing in the morning. Lightning bumped into her when she did her morning route, raising an eyebrow at seeing the lass up and about when the clock struck six in the morning.

"Are you ill?"

Vanille seemed everything but when she spotted Lightning, waving her over frantically. "Far from it! I'm just excited!"

The soldier had no idea what was exciting enough for Vanille to be up at six, when she disliked to be awake in the early hours. "Excited for breakfast, are you?" Lightning crossed her arms but her tone was playful. "I assure you, the gazpacho isn't running away."

"As much as the thought of cold soup first thing in the morning gets to me," Vanille giggled, twirling the ends of one of her tails. "I'm not up for gazpacho. I actually couldn't sleep knowing what we're going to do today."

The soldier gave her a look. "An exciting morning jog?"

"Hmmm," Vanille secretly hummed, locking her arms behind her back and winking at Light. "Prompto let it slip where Prince Nocty is going to bring us today. Lesson to be learned that Prom-Prom can't hold water."

"I'll be sure to remember not to tell _Prom-Prom_ any important secrets then." Lightning knew better than to question the nickname coming from either Vanille or Fang, the two were infamous for it after all. But she was intrigued with the intel Prompto let slip. Noctis didn't tell her that he had plans of bringing her relatives anywhere. Then again, he seemed to like to surprise them with pretty tourists spots of Lucis. "Where is he taking you guys?"

"Nuh-uh. I won't tell." She smiled, flicking her nose. "You'd have to ask his royal highness yourself if you wanna know."

Lightning _did_ want to know and right before the prince retired from his rooms to get to breakfast, she made it her goal to find out. She snuck up on him from behind, her step completely silent against the marble floor while he had no clue she was closing in on him. She was directly behind his back, nearly whispering against his neck when he was messing on his phone as he left his chambers. "What's your secret?"

The prince did the most ungraceful jump into the air when he heard her voice, fumbling after his phone that he almost dropped and eyes glowing a hot crimson in his shock. "D-don't do that!" He flushed, blinking until his irises were the warm cobalt blue she was so familiar with. Lightning didn't know whether she should feel sorry that she scared him enough into his powers, or tease him that he was so easily frightened. "Where did you appear– Oh, never mind." He halted himself, figuring she used her assassin's skills to sneak up on him. He really ought to give her much more credit, since there were clearly much more to her than she even showed him. "What are you talking about? What secret?"

He pocketed his phone, continuing his path from his chambers through the corridors. She fell in step with him, looking up at him from the corner of her eyes. "Vanille told me that Prompto told _her_ that you got something planned for the group today."

Damn it. Prompto was the worst secret keeper when it came to mundane things. "Do I?" Determined to play it cool, he shrugged.

"She did. Now spill. What do you got planned?"

The smirk that played on his lips when he looked down his shoulder at her both vexed her and made tingles run down her spine. "I have no idea. But if I were planning something, I guess you'd have to find out with the rest of 'em, then."

She narrowed her eyes. "Do you like to play coy just to annoy me?"

"Depends." He turned sideways, having a sort of reverse walk down the corridor just to gregariously grin at her. "If annoying you would get you off my trail, then perhaps. If so, is it working?"

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth that she tried her very hardest to squash into nonexistence, but failed. "You'll notice when I punch you."

He cringed already, waving his hands in front of him in defense. "All becomes clear after breakfast, I promise."

She pointed at him as a warning, one that he let roll off him with a chuckle. They head to gather the new Cocoonian newcomers, already meeting Prompto and Gladiolus in Fenrir's Hall. When asking where Ignis was, he appeared with the kitchen staff, holding a tall plate of baked goods he and Dajh had made just the day before. Vanille couldn't contain her excitement even during dinner, causing the other to wonder what made her so giddy.

Lightning was burning with curiosity herself, and sending Noctis constant looks across the table to fess up, he happily ignored her to engage himself in conversation with either Serah or Sazh.

True to his words, as soon as the last services of breakfast was cleaned up, Noctis requested everyone to meet him outside once again by the car for their next part of the tour through Lucis. Vanille basically cheered, with Prompto right behind her. Hope was scratching his head in confusion, but followed, with the rest right after them. Gladiolus and Ignis seemed to be in the loop with wherever the prince was going to bring the lot of them, albeit far more composed than either Prompto or Vanille were.

Happily they followed the prince's directions towards the car, with Dajh insisting that he wants to drive in the Regalia. Sazh insisted that he should not, but Ignis was obliging enough to let the boy sit in the king's car. Snow, on the other hand, had been trying to give the red minivan a name of its own, huge and ugly it may be, but it served them well enough.

Lightning pulled on Noctis's elbow as soon everyone was going to argue about seating arrangement in the car again, as they had a tendency to do every time they went out on a ride. "I can't believe you're going to show them all of Insomnia. What are you, a tour guide now?"

"Hey, I don't imagine them to be in Lucis all the time. They wanted to see all of the city and famous spots, they said, so I'll take them there." The prince grinned as he ushered her into the car as well, before taking the wheel.

No sooner were they heading out of the city however, going down a familiar road they had gone through not a month before. "Then where are you taking us now? We're not going out hunting are we?" If so, he might have said sooner. Serah didn't like hunting and Snow wasn't very savvy in handling an array of weaponry, other than the odd gun here and there.

"Nah." Noctis raised his shoulders, waving her guesses off. "You'll see though."

The ride was a swift one this time around, leaving the bustling dense city to the airier roads leading up to the mountains. It was a familiar road Lightning had taken before, and within the hour they arrived at a familiar place. One that made Serah coo and Vanille skip ahead with Prompto to pet the golden chocobos that were stalled around.

"So adorable!"

The smell of a chocobo ranch was potent in the air. The birds cried and purred in their stalls as they were fed salads and corn from tourists' hands. The place is much livelier than the last time they were here; Deadeye's threatening presence had the ranch closed down, and only one or two people could be found petting the birds. But now, on this reasonably sunny day, there were people in abundance about. Children held up hands filled with corn, the little souvenir shop had a queue long enough to round the corner. The little café was bustling with folk trying to buy something to eat and drink, and there were a lot more chocobos available than had been a month ago.

Lightning was one of the last to get out of the car and she looked around as if she's never seen a chocobo ranch before. "You brought us to…?"

Noctis lingered behind with her, if only to lock the doors before they followed the rest of the "Hey, Wiz did promise us a free tour next time we were here."

Seeing how they arrived at Wiz's Chocobo Post, Lightning quickly connected the name to the ranch's owner, who came waddling towards them with Ignis and Hope in tow. Before Wiz bowed Noctis stopped him from doing so lest any of the tourists around them start wondering why he was getting the special attention.

Small formalities were exchanged, Wiz felt infinitively grateful because it was basically thanks to the prince and his friends that he was back in business, and happily he would provide them with chocobo tours on the house. Not that his royal highness would take the offer. He made sure to donate a sum of gil for the ranch either way.

What was arranged were the chocobos for group and it was Wiz himself to guided them to the back of the ranch, significantly more quiet, where a handful of chocobos stood saddled and ready for the visitors to ride. Above every stall a name plate of the chocobos shone in golden letters, with the most common of names to the ironically ridiculous one. Vanille took one look at the chocobo named Elizabeth and instantly fell in love.

Wiz eyed Gladiolus and Snow, easily the two tallest men of the group and pointed them to the strongest and biggest birds he had to offer them. "Ladybug here was hatched on a vegetation farm, bred to help out with the heavy chores. Fortunately, the farm went bankrupt and Ladybug was put up for adoption. He found a comfortable place here, but he still got the legs of a farm worker, so he can easily hold up your weight, no probs."

Gladiolus smiled at the chocobos name and stroked the golden feathers of his neck. True to the claims, Ladybug was one of the biggest bird he had. "This one's my ride then." He pointed Snow to the other chocobo, near about the same size as Ladybug.

Wiz saved the most special bird specifically for the future monarch. Angel was the only white feathered bird the ranch had and personally it was Wiz's favorite. In thanks he offered to saddle Angel up for Noctis, but the prince wanted no such special dedication. Sazh instead slipped in the suggestion that Lightning had to ride the bird for it was ' _a special bird for a special soldier,_ ' acutely remembering the last white steed she had. And everyone, ranging from Serah to Ignis, agreed that Lightning should ride Angel. Everyone in turn insisted that Noctis rode the chocobo named Onion, since his love for all vegetables was well known enough to tease him about it. Prompto was indecisive between Yennefer and Little Pecker, two elegant birds that both took a liking to the blond as he fed them gysahl greens from each hand. In the end he went with Little Pecker, because the name was both hilarious and adorable. Sazh didn't allow Dajh to sit on a chocobo alone so they shared a seat on Artemis.

Once everyone was saddled and given their bag of gysahl greens, Wiz handed them all pamphlets of the routes they could take through Duscae that would each take approximately three hours, just the time they had before they had to return to the ranch.

Setting out, Vanille and Hope were the first two who rushed out, Prompto and Fang right after them. Ignis opted to remain close to Sazh and Dajh, who didn't stray too far from Serah, Lightning and Noctis. Snow and Gladiolus hobbled behind the rest of them, trying to ease back into riding such huge chocobos comfortably.

The tour was a nice one through the forests of Duscae, but trouble started when Prompto wanted to run after a herd of Mesmenirs that lived in the wild but Hope protested. "Mesmenirs are faster than chocobos," The silver haired young man academically explained. "We can never keep up."

Vanille tapped her chin, trying to remember what she knew of the majestic Mesmenirs when she grew up in Oerba. "Wild Mesmenirs aren't that fast, actually."

Hope looked appalled. "You want to try and chase them?"

Prompto chuckled at Hope's expense. "We can try. Just because you can't handle Patrice doesn't mean you can't try."

"No, this is Patrick." Hope petted the chocobo's head. "And I still think we shouldn't–"

"You can do it," Prompto goaded the younger boy. "Let's do this. Yeehaw!" He threw his reigns and Little Pecker let out an enthusiastic _kweh_ before it ran ahead of the group after the herd of Mesmenirs.

"Haha!" Vanille laughed, doing the same. "Come on Hope!"

The latter sighed. "Fine." Patrick had needed little convincing, as it instantly picked up speed and ran after Vanille and Prompto's tails.

Dajh saw the yellow tails speeding along and quickly urged his father to do the same, but Sazh wasn't much of a chocobo rider. "Are they safe?" The father asked, nodding after Vanille, Hope, and Prompto who managed to catch up with the Mesmenirs in no time.

Ignis waved his concerns away. "Mesmenirs aren't typically dangerous, unless provoked. Duscae houses mostly docile creatures. We have to get on north side of the slough to find Sabertusks and red wolves and the likes."

Lightning remembered the sport they had to fight off while they were hunting Deadeye, with the behemoth being the most dangerous predator among them of course. It was great to see how nature seems to balance itself out after the death of Deadeye. The tour they explored through the forests brought them next to the giant lake she remembered from last time, but this time around a huge Catoplebas loitered in the water, trying to slurp weeds and other vegetation from the lake bed. An obstinacy of Garulas grazed on the grassy fields nearby. There were a few more young with them than there had been and this was definitely the first time Lightning had seen such a herd of Mesmenirs around. She wondered if the black feathered chocobos also multiplied itself somewhere in the forests.

On the west side of the lake there were more rock formations that the latter group wanted to explore. With Fang lingering back until she rode side by side with Gladiolus and Snow catching up to be with Serah, they opted to test the birds out by climbing the rocks to see the view over most of Duscae's slough side. Snow was on top first, followed by Noctis. Serah felt a bit uncomfortable to let her chocobo climb on the unsteady rocks. She gave chocobo some gysahl greens, fiercely named Cerberus for such a slight bird, while its rider kept saying encouraging things against its neck as it climbed. Lightning lingered behind her on Angel, making sure Serah got on top safely.

From on top of the rocks they could see the top of Wiz's Chocobo Post sign peeking above the trees. There was a little fisher's hut on the other side of the lake they haven't seen before, and in the distance the overarching rocks crossed over into the sky like bridges between heaven and earth. The lot from Cocoon had seen their fair share of nature's wonders, but the sky-high rocks were something else of a miracle.

They left with the same path they took to go up there, with the exception of Noctis, who wanted to jump off the rock and glide back to the ground. He did so with some great difficulty in keeping his chocobo calm and once back down and reunited with the others, his bodyguard chuckled behind his back.

He turned at the wondrous sound. "You can make it jump higher than that." Lightning pointed out after Noctis reigned in Onion.

"What? No, you can't. They're agile birds, but that was a pretty steep jump."

"Not steep enough. There's a way to make them go higher. Even fly." At this, the prince snorted incredulously. She grumbled and frowned at him. "You can. Don't you know how to properly ride a chocobo?"

Noctis's gregarious grin at her made things flip inside of her. "I'll have you know that for someone raised in the Crown City, I ride superbly."

"Alright then, city boy," She fed the last of her gysahl greens to Angel. Their time on the yellow birds were almost done and maybe they could make their tour towards the ranch interesting. "How about you put those superb riding skills to the test?"

Prince Caelum leaned towards her with a sneaky smile of his own. His eyes were nearly gray in his enthusiasm. "What do you have in mind?"

"A race." She proposed. "First one back at the ranch wins and proves who's better at riding chocobos."

"Oh, you're on. You're so on." His smile was contagious.

They first caught up with the others and asked the group if they would like to participate in their race, and happily everyone obliged to play except for Sazh. "Much too dangerous for Dajh," He said but waved them along. "But you kids go and have fun."

Snow was a giant on the chocobo beneath him, ironically named Dwarf to spite its huge size, but he handled the bird better than they suspected. Vanille ran circled around Prompto, showing her ancient skill and telling him that he's holding his reins wrong.

"I've always held them like this!" Argentum yelled at her indignant.

"And that is why your chocobo hiccups." Vanille giggled and ran another circle.

Prompto followed her and desperately tried to keep up with her. "Hiccups? What does that even _mean_? I've never seen a chocobo hiccup – Hey wait up!"

They all gathered at a make shift starting line to compete in a race back towards the ranch. And since Sazh was the only one who didn't participate, he gave the start signal, who in turn left it over to Dajh. "On your places. Ready? Set," He squealed loudly. "Go!"

Prompto had a head start, followed by Serah who kept whispering to her chocobo Cerberus to speed him along.

Noctis eyed Lightning right before Dajh gave them the start signal, and it appeared she was more than ready to set the record straight between them. Her chocobo, Angel, seemed just as anxious to be gone as its rider. It amused Noct to figure out how competitive Lightning was by nature, and as soon as Dajh yelled that they were allowed to go, Lightning sped off and left him to bite her dust.

It wasn't a very long for most of them were already close to the ranch, but nevertheless, it was Serah who came in first on Cerberus, followed closely by Vanille with Elizabeth and on third place was Prompto riding Little Pecker.

Noctis ran over the invisible finish line once he was a few meters from the ranch again, calming down Onion who energetically bucked and cried a loud kweh into the air. The prince petted the neck of his chocobo, only turning to the latecomers to rub his victory in their faces.

Well, Lightning's face. Angel was a beautiful bird, there was no doubt about it, but she was smaller and significantly slower than Onion, and Angel's rider came to scowling unhappily. Noctis jumped off his chocobo, giving Onion his well-deserved bag of gysahl greens and petting the bird's neck.

He looked over at his bodyguard, grinning triumphantly. "I won." He had a sense to gloat, even though he didn't win the race.

Her scowl instantly set deeper and Noctis tried his hardest not to laugh. "No, you didn't." She huffed like a petulant child. "You still finished fourth." Lightning slid off Angel to give her own gysahl greens.

"But," The prince couldn't resist holding his victory over her. "I still finished before _you_ did. Meaning that _I_ am the better rider, haha!"

"You aren't. You still don't know how to handle your bird properly which is why you finished fourth." Although her voice remained somewhat leveled, her cheeks flushed when she couldn't accept that she was the worse rider. "You just got lucky, that's why you arrived here before I did."

It wasn't that she was angry, because Noctis knew by now the severity of her reaction if she were, but it was somewhat perversely fun to see her riled up like this. She definitely didn't know how cute she looked when she pouted.

"Wow," Noctis tittered at her and he was glad she didn't outright punch him. "You don't like losing do you?"

She chose to ignore him then, going about her way of feeding Angel and loosening up her saddle belt. Noctis was still snickering at her when she started talking to the bird in much too sweet tone of voice than Noctis ever heard of her.

The prince gaped, sure that Lightning hadn't just baby talked to her chocobo. He felt like he was shipped off to alternative universe when seeing Lightning – his badass bodyguard Sergeant Farron who was as hardcore as they could come – just sweetly gushed over her chocobo. Onion, the gysahl, the others around him even all were forgotten as he stared at Lightning as if she were another being.

Guiding the chocobos back into the stalls, Prompto couldn't help hugging his chocobo right before he was made to part with it. Dajh was allowed to help grooming the chocobos, specifically Angel whose white feathers attracted all eyes in wonder. Serah was helping the little boy by lifting him when he couldn't reach the places on Angel's neck to groom.

Wiz the chocobo rancher came about sharing his home made energy drink as a thank you for the prince's visit. "A toast!" Snow raised his energy drink when everyone had one – minus Dajh who got a pop choco-loko soda. "In honor of Noct, Iggy, Prom-Prom and Gladio–" Gladiolus sniggered at the nickname Snow used for Prompto and the two giants briefly bumped fists. "Who brought us around and showed us that city boys can still ride a chocobo like they're born on 'em. Cheers!"

"Here, here!" Fang said, throwing back her energy drink.

"Thank you so much for bringing us for a ride," Vanille was already flustered when she properly thanked the prince. "I haven't been on a chocobo since Nautilus!"

"That was quite some time ago, wasn't it Vani?" Sazh would never forget the stench of chocobo manure. That hung in the air above one of the islands of Nautilus. Wiz's Post wasn't that much better, actually.

Serah hummed against her bottle while Dajh drank his soda pop in a few gulps and was already looking to get more. She was still holding the child's hand as she joined Sazh and Snow while the little boy begged them to get a sip of their energy drink. Sazh forbade it, but Snow was a sucker for the kid and it was hard to say no him. Luckily, Serah was there to keep Snow from caving in, but the small Katzroy was much smarter than they gave him credit for. Wandering off to other groups who still hadn't finished their energy drinks, he got a resolution no for as long as Sazh was within earshot, but finding his way over to where Prince Caelum was still gloating to his bodyguard about her grumpy loss, Dajh struck gold. Neither Noctis nor Lightning gave Dajh exactly what he came to ask, but Noctis managed to score the little boy another pop choco-loko soda, while Lightning bought him a bag of gysahl green chips. And then a lollipop in the form of the trademark birds. Afterwards another pop soda.

Serah smiled at the thought how much of a soft spot Light had for kids as well, despite all her hardcore persona. _Figure a way into Light's heart and she'll shift the world for you._ Blue eyes sliding towards Prince Noctis, who seemed never to be too far away from Lightning, Serah wondered how long it'll take him to discover that about Lightning.

Not noticing they were under the scrutiny of the younger Farron up ahead, Lightning was still busy tending to Dajh as she contemplated on buying the kid one of the super cute candy bars Wiz had for sale. Noctis told her not to. "You'll spoil his appetite if you do. He already had a lollipop."

"Aww," Dajh kind of begged, throwing the most adorable of faces in Lightning's direction. "Please, please, pretty please, Light? Can I have one?"

Lightning bit her lip and tried to resist as much as she could. "But they're so nice and they're chocolate. But prince Noctis is right." She looked down at the child with a decisive no. "No more sweets for you, little man."

Noctis believed he just discovered Lightning's weakness for both sweets and Dajh. Pulling the soldier and the little boy away from temptation, he checked his time when he noticed that if they departed now, they would be back in the city for dinner. "Come on, there's gazpacho waiting for us back home."

Ignis rounded everyone together and with one last group photo thanks to Prompto and his newly required selfie-stick, they headed back to the cars. Sazh and Dajh ran up first, claiming shotgun of the red minivan. Snow protested of course, knowing he wouldn't be able to fit in the back. Fang would've happily given up her spot for Snow so she could drive in the Regalia instead – no doubt to the pleasure and joy of one man in particular – but Snow didn't want to give up his spot in the front seat.

Listening to them banter on about seating arrangements _again_ , Lightning just couldn't help soaking every moment of it. She has missed this. Missed them, so badly. In this one pure second betwixt her family and friends, she took the opportunity to revel in the sound of their laughter and the distant cries of chocobos behind them. It filled her with warmth that seeped in right into her bones that made a grin tug at her lips. If someone told her a year ago that she would be worlds away, in the Lucis kingdom bound by a duty to guard a prince and then still be surrounded by her family while she just came back from chocobo riding, she would have called the person crazy.

It didn't even matter that she lost at a race – she who was too competitive for her own good – and yet it didn't even matter when she lost against Noctis.

Glancing back at him, who lingered last with Prompto to make more pictures with the chocobos as the others fought about their rightful places in the car, he was heading in their direction when she stopped him by his arm.

The smile on her face stopped him short, she was so breathtaking. "Did you come up with this on your own?" She asked quietly.

His arm tingled where she touched him, but he squashed the feeling fast. "Eh, do you know how Prompto get when you mention chocobos?"

"I mean about everything." She waved over to her closest of friends. "Them coming over to Lucis, too?"

He sobered up a little, his voice dropping a decibel so only she heard him. "I was the only one who knew how much you missed your family, wasn't I?"

She didn't know why, but she expected Noctis to tell his brothers everything, including every or so interaction she had with him. He had enough consideration to keep what he saw and heard to himself, and while that shouldn't be a venerating trait, she admired his regard to her situation.

And she realized, even as this must be the best day ever for little Dajh around the chocobos and everyone from Ignis to Fang seemed to be enjoying themselves, that Noctis had done it for her. They may be entertained with sight-seeing around Lucis and chocobo excursions, but Lightning got to spend time again with her family, because he was the only one who knew she wanted to see them again.

All of this wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for Noctis and all of this he did solely for her.

She may have to admit that under all his bravado, he was the sweetest guy that she knew.

~ǽ~

* * *

… _you rose like the morning sun…_

* * *

*She either knows **love** or **hate** , there's no in between.*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin note de l'auteur
> 
> It's been over a year and before you think this is all I've written in the whole year I've been gone, you're mistaken. Due to the impossible large length that this became, I had to cut it… especially because I knew I HAD to update before the release of the game. That said, some countries broke street date, and you might have seen the whole game already, but I haven't yet so here I am. Next chapter already has 87 pages written, coming down to about 39.000 words, and it still isn't finalized yet, so it'll probably be longer. As I said, it was part of this chapter.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Either way… Everything is real after this. The game is real. The story gets real. Characters shall be real. I can't believe it. I love ya. I'll call ya. I see you guys on the flip side. Please tell me how your experience with FFXV was. PM me, message me, just anything. I wanna know! Oh find me on my tumblr; stephanythedramaqueen and hit me up over there, regardless of shipping preference or lack thereof! Just find because I so do loooooove to talk!


	11. Psyche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur
> 
> In celebration of 2017, I wanted to update in this first week. Let's aim for a more prosperous, healthy, loving year for all of us.
> 
> FFXV, a game I beat within 3 days, has been a blast. I have my conflicts about it, for it surely is not a perfect game, it is still one of my all-time faves.
> 
> Thank you.

_Like the first rays of light on a warm summer day…_

* * *

The following Tuesday had Lightning bringing her report to King Regis as she did every week, and he had been engaged for most of the evening until it was nearing midnight. Lightning wasn't sure if she should still bother with passing her report that night, since she figured he must be tired. He occupied the Hall of Ma'at, one of the smaller unofficial conference rooms, while Lightning requested an audience. She was asked to wait without until the king was available.

It was well past eleven when the doors finally opened and Regis along with a few of his lords leaked out. They had few small talk between each other, eventually bowing and quietly bidding their king a goodnight. Cor Leonis had been among them and as soon as he saw Lightning standing upright to salute the old general, there was a ghost of a smile in the corner of his mouth before it vanished as fast as it appeared.

Regis came forth last, indeed looking tired but nevertheless offered her a polite beam when his eyes landed on the soldier. "Sergeant Fa3rron," He greeted amiably. "Please tell me I am not late on our weekly appointment?"

Lightning glanced down to hide the amusement that rose within her. "I wouldn't dare to suggest that, sire."

"Forgive an old man, Sergeant. Usually I remember to stay afoot on Tuesday around our regular time considering your punctuality but alas, today I couldn't avoid this exigent conference that was called forth."

Lightning would always be amazed at the king's evident politeness. As the sovereign, who is always busy no doubt, he had no need to explain himself to the likes of her, but she shouldn't have expected his manners to be anything less than impeccable by now. "Nothing too alarming, I hope."

"Positively not, I can confirm. The lords tend to be dramatic for the sake of overreacting." He chuckled. "But I thank you for your time."

She couldn't help but salute this time. "It is my duty to fall in line, sire, and await your presence until you allow to receive me."

Regis sighed in relief – or exhaustion – and put a hand on his chest. "Once more then, thank you, Sergeant. If only some of the high lords took your example. They're always demanding of everything, especially my time." Lightning handed over her report to the king that he didn't even bother to rifle through. "Tell me instead, how do your relatives hold up? I admit that I had little time to inform after their good health. I promised a supper with them."

"They're enjoying Lucis immensely sire, thank you for asking."

Regis moved towards his privy rooms, signaling her to join him on his way over. "As I hope Noct is a decent host."

Better than even she expected. Noctis tended to keep to himself and only opened to those close to him. Unless he really wanted to. Then he could become quite the social butterfly if he so wished. The switch still surprising Lightning every time. "He is, your majesty."

"He better be, for he has been eluding all his meetings and appointments this week in lieu of entertaining your relatives."

Lightning faltered in her steps at that piece of information. Forgetting herself in front of the king, her tone instantly hardened into anger before she could stop it. "He what?"

Regis halted as well and looked over at her. "Oh, you did not know?" He smiled as soon as he noticed her temper was rising at the thought of his son slacking around. No doubt as soon as she was done here, Noctis was going to get his ass chewed out. Regis couldn't stop the grin from growing no matter what he did. He had mulled on the idea of sending someone to summon Noctis back to work, whom the prince would disregard anyway. Lightning, however, would not let him off the hook that easily. "He has been skipping on his meetings the whole week. I don't blame him, it isn't every day that we have so many guests from another world."

The soldier composed herself as best as she could in the presence of King Caelum, but he saw right in her countenance that Noct was going to be in big trouble. She was normally much more cooler than this, but having been accustomed to the expressions and nuances of Cor, Lightning Farron wasn't that much different to read.

She looked bristled. "How do I earn your pardon, your majesty? I would never let Noctis slack off if I–"

Regis laughed lowly. "I guarantee you, Sergeant, had I any qualms with Noct's absence, he would have known about it."

She glowered at the floor because she couldn't make herself do so to the king. "Yes, your majesty."

With a nod and a warm dismissal, Regis shuffled along to his rooms, smirking all the while, feeling somewhat sorry of what the crown prince was about to endure.

Lightning neatly waited until the sovereign was around the corner before she all but stormed back to the east wing of the palace. She persistently and annoyingly knocked on Noctis's privy doors until he rushed to open them.

Somewhat out of breath, prince Noctis gaped at her. "Wha– did somebody die?"

Glaring the moment she saw him, Lightning poked a finger against his bare chest. "You've been neglecting your meetings because of us?!"

He paused for a second, looking downright as if he been struck senseless by her statement. "Uh, no?"

"Yes, you have." She pushed passed him into his sitting room, frowning over her shoulder when she noticed everything was dark. "Your father told me you haven't showed up to your conferences this entire week."

He so clearly had been preparing to turn in for the night; his hair was less unruly, still moist because of the shower he just took and for the fact that he wore nothing else except some black pants.

Before she let her gaze linger on places they shouldn't be, and not to be distracted by the sight of his body, she lowered her eyes to his knees instead.

He crossed him arms and answered her. He squashed the growing smirk as soon as he realized she kept peering at his legs. "I can't leave you guys alone for hours on end. You know how those meetings go, once I go in there I never get out. And it's considered rude to leave your guests unattended."

She still wouldn't look at him. "They're not five year olds who need your constant supervision."

There was a pout in his voice. "But they're important."

The thought that he prioritized her relatives above his actual job warmed her from the inside out. It was somewhat admirable – although a feeling she won't admit – that he cleared his schedule just to focus entirely on the Cocoonian guests. She was sure not just anyone would get that honor or privilege.

But Lightning wouldn't ever allow the prince to forgo his responsibilities if she could help it. "You can't just skip on your tasks because of them. You have a duty; as the crown prince and future king."

Noctis's nose wrinkled at that. "You sound like Ignis."

She was relieved to hear that at least one of his friends was prone to logic. "That's because Ignis is right."

"He's a pain in the ass." He smothered the urge to laugh at his implication that she was the same. If only she knew that in both her and Ignis's case, he finds it more endearing than irritating. "But since you insisted, I won't be evading my meetings anymore."

She looked up at him again at that since she entered his room and he was glad that her ire made her forget that she was avoiding meeting his gaze. "Don't do it for me." She sniffed. "Do it for your country, your future. Do it for yourself. _That_ is important."

A heartbeat of silence passed between them and for a moment Noctis could do nothing but stare at her. But he smirked and moved closer, his voice was quiet when he gave her his word. "Sure."

She blinked and before she let her eyes wander, she nodded and cleared her throat. "…Right." She slipped passed him and was already heading out of the door. "So you better be there in the Chamber of Dawn tomorrow."

He smiled, leaning against the door and staring after her until she slipped out again. "I will."

~ǽ~

True to his promise, he was there the next day from morning till the late evening in the Chamber of Dawn. Everything he missed within the week he had to catch up and it was even more tiresome than normal. Regis smiled whenever Noctis stifled a yawn or sighed under his breath.

The prince wouldn't have bothered to come at all if Lightning didn't manage to change his mind and he hoped his bodyguard wasn't all too bored outside. He remembered that his dad ordered her to stay close as he attended his meetings, but Noct hoped she got to sneak off and have dinner with her family regardless.

She was right outside the door, as she always was, when they finally released him from his prison, but she announced her departure almost immediately since she had to do her rounds. She took off as soon as Regis gave her a smile and before Noctis could say something to her, but he figured he'd see her later. He was itching to escape his father and the high lords himself, and he made his exit as quick as possible.

Visiting the kitchens, wishing that Ignis was here more than ever, Noctis grabbed himself anything to snack on before returning to his rooms. However, the quickest path from kitchens to the east wing would require a passage besides the glass doors of the Peristylium park, where he so happened to see a figure sitting on one of the stone benches. No one had actually set foot in the Perstylium park without the permission of the royal family and it was a strange thing to see a silhouette sitting in the lowly lighted garden at night. He opened the glass door that led into the courtyard, intent on asking what the person was doing here of all places, when he caught sight of pink curling hair.

He almost dropped his sausage roll when he recognized her long ponytail falling over her shoulder. "Serah?"

Mrs. Farron-Villiers was staring at the soft streaming water of the fountain in front of her and seemed too lost in her own thoughts to have even noticed him until he called her name. "Oh!" She looked started at his appearance. "I didn't see you there."

"I guess." Noctis added himself to the garden with her. "You looked like you were all the way back in Cocoon." He shoved a sandwich in his mouth, offering the other one to her and graciously she accepted the snack.

"Sorta." She chuckled, glancing back at the fountain. "I've never seen so many flowers together before."

He looked around the Perstylium park, one of the places he hardly been through since he was little. At night, most of the flowers closed into buds, and the light was low enough to obscure most of them anyway. "But why come look at the flowers right now?"

"Because I couldn't wait for day to see them." There was a mystic smile on her when she scooted over and patted the seat beside him. "You ever looked at their perspective from at night?"

Noctis parked his behind on the stone bench next to her. "I haven't, actually. But I admit I like to spend my night hours asleep."

"Hmm, Lightning did mention you liked your sleep."

That Lightning would speak about him to her sister came as a surprise to him. He wished he could ask what she told about him. Was it in a negative or positive light? Knowing Lightning he'd probably been talked of in a negative light. An itch grew within him wanting to know what else Lightning told Serah about him. What even more, he wanted to know what she had to say about Lightning. The sisters shared a lot together, no doubt. If there was anyone who knew the soldier the best, it had to be Serah.

Unconsciously he scooted a bit closer to the younger Farron, who had demonstrated to be everything that Lightning was not. "So… tell me, Serah, has your sister always been the way she is?"

Serah just took a bite from her sandwich and was a bit startled when he spoke to her. She neatly placed her delicate hand against her lips while she chewed. "Like how?"

"Stern as she is, so serious." He tried to think of an alternative word for up-tight. "As strict?"

"Oh, uhu." She giggled sweetly. "She has been, for quite some time."

"And that does not bother you? I mean, for a long while all she did was constantly frown."

"She has her reasons to frown." Serah eyes shone a clear blue, while Lightning's irises couldn't decide whether to be jade or sapphire. Everything about Serah was warm, open and all smiles. The contrast to her older sister was baffling. "For a time, it used to get to me, when I was younger. Until I came to understand why she became the way you know her now."

She _became_ that way? "I first believed it was due to her upbringing. I guess I had my assumptions about her. I was thinking that your father must have been a military man, who was as strict on his household as he was on the job. But then I met you and I still can't understand how you're siblings."

The friendly smile that was unwavering on Serah's mouth melted and she shook her head sadly. "No. I… we hardly knew our father. Sis had been three when he died and I can't remember him at all. You have to know that… that life hasn't been easy for Light. Our father died and our mother was fighting an incurable sickness herself. She also passed when I was no older than eleven. We had no other relatives, so it was just Light and I ever since."

They were orphans? Lightning lost her parents that young? And here he was giving her a hard time for her harsh demeanor when life was harsh to her. Of all the things he expected to hear of Lightning Farron's past, it certainly wouldn't have been this.

"You know," Serah told him in a voice so soft, like no one else might hear her. It shook Noctis right out of his thoughts. "Sometimes, when I try to remember my mother's face again, all I see is Lightning's. She was always the caretaker. She always looked after our ill mother since she was little and protected me. And I know, because of that, she had to grow up too fast. I remember asking her to play with me many times when I was little, and often she always refused because she had to clean up or make dinner or help our weak mother. I remember that I didn't like that. But, at the time, I didn't understand the burden she carried." Serah's eyes were faded with the distance that brought on the memories. She seemed lost in them, as if it was all playing out again in her mind. "I remember it so well when it happened. It was the day we put mother to rest, and it was raining. Storming, even. We stood in front of her grave stone in silence, holding each other's hand and saying our goodbye. Thunder boomed and light cracked through the sky. She changed her name to Lightning then and there, vowing that she would become stronger to protect me."

That part of her revelation had him reeling back. " _She changed her name?!_ " He choked.

Noctis's interruption somehow snapped Serah back to the present. She blinked twice, before focusing on him. She bit her lip, like she revealed something she wasn't supposed to. "Uh – yeah. She, um, she did."

Lightning wasn't her name? _It wasn't her name._ That brought a whole new light to the soldier he thought was pretty predictable where she came from. She didn't look like the kind of person who wouldn't wear the name her parents gave her proudly.

Besides him, Serah looked like she was about to panic, tugging the ends of her ponytail. "Etro forgive me, I shouldn't have said anything! You mustn't mention that I told you about her name."

Noctis shook his head, barely paying attention. His mind was filled with everything about Lightning. "Your secret is safe with me."

Serah smiled, a beam gentle and complacent, innocent as a rose. "Thank you." She said.

And Noctis was only left to contemplate his new discoveries about Lightning Farron. A woman with much more depth than he gave her credit for. All his assumptions about her were being broken down. He had compared her enough times to Stella; who grew up in a strict and disciplined family herself, but despite that, she was still friendly and polite once he met her. He had thought Lightning of a similar background; where her parents urged her to be stern and rigid of her emotions due to their own military background. That she was forced into the Guardian Corp due to family expectations.

But Lightning coming from a family where she eventually lost both her parents at a very young age was the least he anticipated. It showed how vastly different their upbringing were, how his train of thought about her background was so decidedly different than what he'd ever had guessed. He was used to spoiled rich kids from prestigious families; he hadn't even had to look very far out of his social circle to come to these conclusions. He and his friends, most of his acquaintances, and the kind of society he mingled in, were all aristocrats that had never been in want for anything. It wasn't even until he met Prompto that he could slightly understand what it means to have nothing.

Lightning was the same. She had no one except her little sister, it seems, and she took it upon herself to take care for her sibling while forcing herself to grow up when too young. Who would have thought that life had been so cruel to her? He knew the pain of losing a mother. And while hers had been gone for much longer, he couldn't relate on what it was like to lose both parents. He had his father and while his dad couldn't always be around when Noct wanted him too, he still could see Regis whenever he wanted. Lightning had no such choice. She was left alone to fend for her sister.

And just like that he felt like Eos's giant jerk for treating her the way he did. Who was he to judge her, when he knew nothing about her at all? When he didn't even bother to figure her out, all because his pride got the better of him?

He felt like he needed to apologize to Lightning all over, but a voice in the back of his mind advised against it. He knew Lightning enough by now to know that she didn't require sympathy and absolutely did not tolerate pity.

But all he had done was underestimate her. She was much stronger than he ever esteemed of her; no doubt physically she kicked ass, but it was the strength she harbored since she must have been a mere child until this very day was what made her rise in his regard. Her emotional grip on her feelings to put her sister, even her own wants and needs, above herself and went to change her name to strengthen herself was admirable.

It was among one of the most selfless things he heard of.

"I'm sorry," Noctis apologized to her quietly, shaking the prejudices from his mind like a dog after a rainy walk. "I just didn't… I never thought of Lightning…" He couldn't finish his sentence mostly because it astonished hearing the contradicting info about the soldier rather than what he thought of her until now.

Serah gently bumped into the prince. "Lightning has always been tough, but she cares. She's always protected me. Always sacrificed herself in more ways than one to give _me_ a normal life after mama died. It was hard on her and that in turn, hardened her. But I grew to know that she got stronger for me because she loves me."

Noctis silently nodded. He figured that Lightning would do that. Serah was her sister after all. He soaked up the information about the soldier like a sponge, greedily remembering every piece of tidbit Serah was willing to tell. "I'm sorry." He apologized again, honestly feeling the regret of judging a book by its cover, knowing that these words belonged to Lightning and Lightning alone. He just didn't have the courage to tell her that yet. "I let my preconceptions make assumptions about her and I didn't really bother to quell those guesses until… quite recently, actually. I thought she was a stone-cold ice queen, with little care in the world except her job."

Serah looked down at her hands. "I would be lying if I said I didn't once think the same but… Light cares deeply. And because of that, she hides behind walls and pretenses. But I know – maybe it's because I've known her too long, but I _know_ she loves all of us, so, so much."

A smirk broke on his face as he remembered Lightning's passive-aggressive, or sometimes aggressive-aggressive, relationship with Serah's husband. "Even Snow?"

"Yes, him too." Serah laughed, getting what he referred to. "You know, Lightning's love is like electricity. You can't see it, but once it touches you, you can feel its intensity and its shock." She smiled at her own choice of words. "Snow felt it. As did Hope. We all do." And Noctis, Serah added quietly in her mind, would feel it one day too.

The prince swallowed drily, stunned by her words, letting the moment linger between them for a long while. Until he couldn't help himself, and yawned. He glanced at his watch, the hour telling it's bedtime, and sleep was knocking on his door. "It's getting pretty late. Want me to walk you to your room?"

"No, it's okay. I know Light has her patrol that passes by here, I'll just wait for her."

He didn't know whether Serah knew her sister's routines already or Light told her, but he was impressed nevertheless. "Are you sure?"

She waved him off. "I'll be fine. Besides, I like the sight of your roses." He followed her gaze to the black roses wildly growing around a fountain piece she was sitting in front. "Roses reminds me of home." She said, smiling.

He didn't realize fast enough that they were the same roses Lightning had been admiring the last time they were in here. He should have noted then, that the two have an affinity to the flower, but he was at this point, too tired and distracted to take note. He left Serah Farron-Villiers thereafter, mulling on everything that transpired between the two of them, specifically about the soldier and remember how she seemed to like the roses before too.

~ǽ~

The first week of Lightning's family's stay had already passed and the soldier wasn't sure why time chose to fly by particularly fast these days. They spent most of the first few days together in company of the prince and his three friends, most of the time cruising through Insomnia in the ugly red minivan that Snow comically nicknamed Rotten Tomato, where Dajh liked the sight of the huge statues scattered around the city.

"Whoa," His breath fogging the car window for a second as he pressed his face against it, currently perched on Fang's lap while they drove by another likeness of an old Lucii monarch. "Can there be a statue of me, too?"

"Ya have to be a king to get a statue, kid." Fang knuckled Dajh over the head until he laughed.

"Hey, Noct, can I be a king?!" The boy yelled over their heads.

Noctis glanced over to him via the rearview mirror and smiled. "You have to be a prince first before you can be a king." Noctis waited for Dajh's disappointed sigh, and it came of course. "But you can be a prince too."

His elated gasp was like sunshine. "I can?"

"Of course you can. You must be kind to everyone. And help people in need. And listen to your dad." Noctis summed up. "If you remember that, you are a prince too."

"You see, squirt? If I tell you to eat all your plate, you're also a prince." Sazh scratched at his chin before he reached over to tap his son's forehead.

"Yay!" Dajh cheered, hands in the air, and the others laughed with him.

Today they were under way to the outskirts of the city where the high skyscraping jungle thinned out to suburban neighborhoods and trees, but traffic didn't seem to get any less busy. Most of the cars looked to be heading in the same direction as they were. Prompto had suggested they visited the annual appearance of the local funfair, that always came around during Spring Week. The blond figured out that Vanille and Fang had a weakness for flowers, and to impress the former, he prompted them to go see the place.

The Rotten Tomato minivan followed behind the much cooler Regalia to the only place of open nature the city of Insomnia had to offer; the central Caelum park. The city's limited space couldn't afford much for nature and leisure when a bustling metropolis had exceptionally expanded over the years, smog and shopping districts included. Some previous Lucii king made sure the park was built so the public could still enjoy the beauty of nature without the danger of the encountering unpredictable wildlife outside of the city's borders.

A park filled with pink cherry blossom trees, lakes, wildflowers, willows and great oaks, fields of grass, and carefully tended flowerbeds. It was a peaceful place, but an attraction to a hub of families coming together to picnic, couples walking their dogs, groups of joggers, and classes teaching yoga under the warm spring sun. In the summer, there are water bikes and row boats for hire while in the winter when the lakes have frozen over, there were ice skating shows to be seen. In short, Insomnia's nature park was wonderful to see all year through, but the presence of an annual funfair brought on more visitors than normal.

Children ran in circles when the Cocoonian group all met up and headed towards one of the park's entrance and Dajh was already half in love with the place, particularly as he eyed the children with the balloons huddled together by the edge of a lake that instantly greeted them.

Sazh and Snow eyed the sign leading into the park that had Fang whistling. "You could have said that you also own a park, Prince Nocty." She nodded towards the iron wrought archway of the 'Caelum Park' above them.

"It isn't _my_ park." Noctis explained, having to tell this same tale to Prompto when they were younger. "It's been named after my family yes, but we don't necessarily own it. It's more of an honor, really."

And a beautiful park it was, wildflowers grew in neatly arranged bushes around the place, tall green trees afforded some cooling shade from the warm sun and ducks were being treated with breadcrumbs from other visitors. The Cocoonian party was welcomed by the first lake down a sloping hill, that was the home of a school of ducks and a pair of swans that floated around. Presently, the birds were feasting by the shallow waters, where mostly children threw the crumbs and corn into the water for them to enjoy.

The sight was a warm one, where Dajh immediately begged his father to give a couple of corn for the birds as well, but Lightning remained still when it registered exactly what she saw before her.

It was in the middle of this lake that marked it a true place of beauty, for a tall statue of the goddess Etro rested, spewing pumped water like a fountain from a heart in Her left hand, while She held a giant key in Her right hand. The sun caught the colors in its reflecting water, creating a tiny rainbow over the lake, that made the entire image as picturesque as it was revering. Lightning looked up at the likeness of the deity, a structure tall enough to make it look like the goddess was literally looking down at the by passengers, while the lesser mortals glanced towards the heavens for Her visage. Her face was carved from stone, smiling down on them all, but Her unmoving eyes still betrayed a grieving sorrow that made Her almost look like She was about to cry.

For a moment too long, Lightning was drawn to the deity's honorable statue. Her aquamarine hued eyes shifted from the stone heart Etro's statue was holding, to Her extremely contradicting facial expression. She did not know why, but looking at this depiction of Etro made Lightning touch her chest, the very place where her L'Cie brand resided, now but a remnant mark of what she once was on her skin.

They didn't linger there for long, for the prince lead the group through the park that was buzzing with people and children alike, running around or playing with dogs. Visitors came in hundreds to the Caelum central park, and Lightning feared someone in the swarm would recognize the crown prince and give him more trouble than it was worth, but no one seemed to even glance his way, let alone know him for who he was.

It smelled like barbecue in the air, mixed with cotton candy and the fresh scent of grass. Music played loudly from the vendors and stalls, and the merrymaking was all around.

"Come on, Sunshine!" Fang pulled Light along, who was still holding Dajh's hand and dragged the two of them to the nearest stalls that was busily visited by other park goers. "Let's go catch ourselves a goldfish."

"Yay! I want a fish!" Dajh ran ahead, yanking Fang along with him in his excitement and Lightning, choice or no choice, got tugged along with them.

Prompto had his camera ready, already having made a few pics as soon as they arrived in the Caelum park, sneaking a few in of Vanille when she wasn't looking and snapping selfies with Noctis. He heard Fang urging Lightning to go win themselves some plastic goldfish and Dajh's excitement was so pure, Prompto couldn't help himself to take as many photos of the boy as he possibly could.

He was still making pictures as Dajh caught his fish, even though it was nothing but a game and the fish were plastic toys, but the child insisted that Lightning and Fang were to catch theirs as well. They returned to the rest of them sitting in the grass, Snow and Serah cuddling together while Dajh ran up to his father and dumping the bag of water with its plastic fish in his lap. "Dad! Dad! Dad! Look what I caught!" Proud of his little boy, Sazh tickled him until the boy squealed.

Wanting to move towards the funfair area, Vanille urged everyone to come along with her and as convincing as she was, no one objected the idea as they picked themselves up and followed her to the busiest part of the park. There was also a Ferris wheel around high enough to poke over the tree line and Gladiolus slyly managed to ask Fang for a ride. Wanting to sneak pictures of those two secretly making out, Prompto went in behind them. Serah added herself next to Prompto's empty seat, more to keep an eye on the blond so he wouldn't ruin too much of the love birds privacy.

Hope was nudging Lightning's side as their waved through the stalls scattered over the fair's area, offering mini-games to play. "Hey Light, do you wanna put those aiming skills of yours to the test?"

Lightning doubted he meant that she was going to use her gunblade on these games. "How so?"

"Shoot the balloons and win a prize." Hope was already directing the soldier to the stall in question even though she seemed hesitant at first. "You could help me how to shoot?"

"Right." Lightning contemplated the offer, but it was hard to resist Hope. "Anything for a prize will do, I guess. Let's do this."

The rest of the group who didn't went into the Ferris wheel spread out between the stalls as well. Sazh and Vanille took up interesting in shooting balloons as well, only when Lightning did it, she hardly managed to pop one of the five balloons twirling about.

Hope sputtered behind her and to put insult to her injury, prince Noctis was laughing at her too. She glowered at him, even if the sound of his laughter was wholesome and spread warmth right through her chest. "It's not you," He caught his breath, the crooked grin on his face bright. "These games are totally rigged."

But the prince's words were contradicted when on the next set of targets, Sazh shot every balloon with bullseye precision. Vanille cheered, jumping about when Sazh handed her a plushie and the pilot looked smugly at the others. "You were saying?"

Snow burst out in his typical obnoxious laughter and Hope moved towards Sazh for the next round of balloon popping, leaving Lightning to grumble ' _turncloak'_ under her breath when the young man abandoned her. She huffed, indignantly crossing her arms and hiding her pout as much as she could. Noctis gently bumped his shoulder to hers, smiling down at her expression. "Don't worry, I'm sure with some practice you'll get the hang of this."

Her nose wrinkled and her eyes were a vibrant blue when she frowned up at him. "Are you saying I'm a lousy shot?"

There was a lilt of an angry tone to her, but still Noctis couldn't help but stare at her being disgruntled and he _might_ have thought that she looked _cute_. "I wouldn't dare." She sniffled instead. "I'm just saying that you gotta get used to the less-than-honest system these fair stalls implement." That would explain why she missed her mark so many times. "How about we find other less cheating games to hit?"

It was so easy to go with him to the stall across from them, so much so that she didn't even think twice to follow him. They played a water shooting mini-game this time, the goal of extinguishing the buildings that were supposedly on fire with the water guns. Lightning didn't miss a single target and she got the award of 'Best Future Firefighter' when she finished her round. When it was Noctis's turn to use the water guns, he made the siren sound as if he was a firetruck. He was so ridiculous that Lightning couldn't help but laughing and feel utterly embarrassed when the kids around them eyed the grown ass man doing that while playing a game designed for toddlers.

By then Serah and Prompto at last returned from the Ferris wheel, nibbling on pink cotton candy on a stick. Dajh came running back with a few prices he and Ignis had won together. And Fang and Gladio were spotted strolling around the funfair holding hands.

Besides loitering around the fair and the park the rest of the day, Vanille didn't pass up the opportunity to sniff and admire all the beautiful flowers the place had to offer either. The park was too big to explore in one go – such an impressive size it had – and as Noctis explained it to the group, built upon the ruins where a cathedral once stood centuries ago. In honor of the gods, the place still revers the deities till this day; the south gate had a lake welcoming a statue of Etro, the west gate stood Lindzei, by the east was Pulse and the northern entrance had Bhunivelze. Somewhere in the middle of the park, even Mwynn could be found.

They didn't get any further than the western side of the park, and Noctis ended up waving Snow over once they passed the fountain statue of Lindzei the Seeker, where a small cart named Gelati Galigione stood serving a queue of children and elderly. The cart itself was nothing special, operated by a round old fellow whose mustache was as grey as his hair. "This here," The prince gestured to the rickety old cart. "Has the best scoop ice cream in all of Lucis. Mario is originally from Altissia and his ice cream is home made, but he comes here to sell them every day."

As promised, the prince treated Snow, as well as Serah and Dajh, for ice cream. Prompto was tempted to take the sweets but opted not to, instead he slithered in next to Light and asked to take a picture with her, since he knew he hadn't made one of the soldier since they arrived.

No matter how much Vanille brought Fang along to adore the flowers, once the sun started to set Fang eventually found her way back to Gladiolus's side. The latter made a pretty picture in the rays of the dying sun, so much so that Prompto absolutely loved how the lighting fell on them so he had to snap a few photographs of them when they weren't looking. The orange glow made Fang's hair highlight into a lilac brown that the blond just had to capture into a pic once she leaned onto Gladio's arm.

Vanille wasn't too upset about her Oerbian sister abandoning her. Latching onto Hope, they made their way back to the funfair for hotdogs and milkshakes. Snow wasn't done gobbling up some of this delicious Altissian ice cream, no doubt the best he ever had, and pushed the prince in the direction of the cart again.

Lightning crossed her arms when Noctis happily bought the big man another cup. "Don't you go and stuff your face with that, Snow." She knew Noctis wouldn't say no to Snow if she the Villiers didn't stop. "Before you get nauseous."

Snow had ice cream melting down his chin. "Aw, you worried about my health?"

Light rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming."

Noctis waved at Lightning and just shrugged. "I'll make sure he won't eat himself sick."

The corners of her lips lifted when Lightning looked at him. "Can't have him puking all over your royal attire."

Noctis glanced down his worn out black shirt and the random black jacket he threw over it. "Meh, I'll be fine even if he does."

But Snow struck a pose with the ice cream in hand, practically yelling over their heads. "Fear not, dear sis, heroes don't get sick of desserts!"

"If you honestly think that, then you're more of an idiot than I originally thought." An exasperated groan escaped from the soldier's lips. "And don't call me sis in public."

Throwing Lightning a smug look, Snow only shoved more ice cream in his mouth. "Heh, love you, too, Light!"

Lightning made a show of turning up her nose at him but was pulled along by Serah as she linked her arm with her sister and took them to the opposite direction before the two had another one of their bickering fits. Snow chuckled seeing his wife and his sister-in-law pass through a grassy field to stare at the rising moon.

Noctis besides him, still amazed at the character that was Snow Villiers, who was taller than Gladiolus, a much happier blond sunshine than even Prompto, at first didn't think such a person could exist. But here was Mr. Villiers, contradicting that very notion, married to Lightning's little sister while the Sergeant seemed to have a great time badmouthing her brother-in-law. The prince raised his eyebrows at the taller man as if asking, _you two okay?_

"Don't mind my sis," Snow bellowed. "I think I tease her too much that she's born emotionally stunted."

More curious about her than ever, Noctis wondered for how long Snow knew Lightning. Guessing that since he married her sister, Snow must probably have more inside info about the person underneath the armor. "She has always been like that?"

"To me, yes." Snow dropped down in the grass to slowly enjoy of his ice cream this time. The bigger man ran a hand through his hair as he remembered the first time he spoke to his sis-in-law. "To everyone in the beginning, actually. The summer I met Serah, Light was really into her work, I guess, and Serah got lonely. It wasn't until after the whole ordeal we went through that she changed her attitude. Well… at least, to Hope. And Fang. And Sazh. Okay, to everyone except me. But she's just giving me a hard time because I was marrying her little sister and all that."

Noctis lowered down into the grass as well, itching closer to Snow, intrigued yet confused by a specific piece of information the blond let escape. "What ordeal did you guys go through?"

Snow's grin froze. "Oh, uhh, nothing special. Light will tell ya one day."

Noctis slouched in the grass. "No, she won't. She is rather distant to most people." He sounded bitter only because he wishes that she wasn't. At least, _not to him_.

Snow laughed, loud and obnoxious. "Lightning's a complex person, aye? She likes to keep people at arm's length to protect herself from getting hurt. She's rather an enigma to me still, even after all these years. She doesn't trust simply, y'know? You have to know her so she can trust you… and she has to trust you for you to know her."

"Well, that doesn't help at all."

"She's complex, I told you." Snow winked with a smile.

"Doesn't Serah talk to you about her?" The two of them were married, after all. He already concluded that if there was anyone who knew Lightning better than Lightning, it would most likely be her little sister.

"Yeah, sure, I may know some specifics, but there are things to Light that she keeps to herself. There were many questions I had of Lightning, for I am a rather curious soul meself," Snow humbly, yet exaggeratedly, pointed to himself by placing a meaty hand on his chest. "And she's such a mystery even till this day. But Serah told me the same thing I'm gonna say to you now: it's not my place to tell."

"Yeah," Noctis agreed, remembering all those times throughout his youth that he had the burden of keeping the crystals a secret. "I can understand that."

Snow tried to feign relaxation, but there was excitement in his posture, and he couldn't hide his stupid grin. "Why so interested in Light?"

His tale blue eyes met Noct's cobalt ones. "I'm not interested in her particularly. I am, like you, just curious."

Snow snorted. "Yeah, right."

Not feeling for Snow's joke, the prince scowled. "I am."

"Suuuuure."

"Really, I am!" The prince snapped at last.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, no need to be so defensive." The blond held up his big palms up. "But I do understand why you'd ask _me_ about Light. You're afraid she'll kick your ass."

"I do not!" Noct indignantly sputtered, but the blond wasn't entirely wrong.

"No need to be ashamed." Snow grinned like the doofus that he really was. "She kicked my ass, too."

"She did?" This shouldn't have come as a surprise. Lightning called Snow names nearly about every time Snow opened his mouth, there was clearly some history there. And knowing her temper – having been on the receiving end of it once or twice – he could see that she wouldn't have gone any easier on Snow.

"Heh, yeah. More than once. Plenty of times, even."

"Just like that? Why would she do that?"

Snow's countenance fell and grew more serious. "No, not just like that. Nothing Light does, she does without reason. I suggest you to remember that." Snow's tone had always been somewhat playful, but he uncharacteristically sobered up and Noct noted the advice. "Only at the time, Light was… Lightning was mourning."

Because that's exactly what she was going through. Lightning was angry and alone, and Snow had never been the kind of guy who was of everyone's taste, despite him acting like he could be anyone's friend. Lightning was hurt and irritated, and his naïve optimism grated harshly on her rather pessimistic view of life. She was filled with as much pain as she meted out in those days. She thought she'd never see her sister alive again. Serah might as well have been as good as dead to Light.

Knowing that Lightning lost her parents at a much younger age, Noctis wondered who was left for her to lose. "Mourning? Who was she mourning?"

As much as Noct wanted to interrogate the blond everything about Lightning Farron, Snow wasn't going to crack open the jar of secrets to him. "A long story and to be honest, not mine to tell."

Noctis groaned, throwing himself back into the grass. This was hopeless.

The megawatt smile of Snow easily returned. "Worry not, my friend. Give her time, know her a little better, and Light will tell you everything herself."

More time than had already passed? Lightning had been stationed well over seven months by now, and how well did he truly _know_ her?

 _Your own fault,_ his thoughts seemed to tell him. Had he bothered to befriend Lightning sooner like he had with his other three friends, she might have let down her walls for him. Now more than ever, after Snow and Serah's conversation, did he want to know who Lightning was beneath that stone cold bodyguard persona. He knew her as nothing but a soldier, but who was the woman that her sister saw? Who was the person that every one of her mismatched family admired so much? He wanted to discover that part of Lightning, wanted to know _her_.

Deep in thoughts he was until Snow bumped him with a fist against the prince's shoulder. Noctis was used to Gladio doing the same but he cringed all the same. "Say, that ice cream cart you showed me was really good. I don't think I've seen sis have some. Would be a shame if Light missed out on it, don't you think?" Villiers nodded to his right, and when Noctis followed his line of gaze, he found Lightning sitting with her little sister a little further up. Snow stood back up and stretched. "I think I will go and steal my wifey back. Can't watch the oncoming fireworks without her."

It was subtly done, more so than Noctis would give a man like Snow credit for, but he understood what the blond was saying, and they shared a grin before Snow left to pull Serah to him.

~ǽ~

The first set of fireworks exploded into the sky and Snow arrived with much hullabaloo as he always did when he spotted the two Farron siblings. "M'lady," He announced with a dramatic bow to his wife. "Will you give me the honor of watching the upcoming firework show with me?"

Lightning nearly snorted at the cheesiness of it all, but Serah – sweet, lovable Serah – was delighted and brushed the grass from the skirt of her dress as she giggled. "I would love to, my lord Snow." She took his hand and they didn't even wander more than a few steps away before they spread out in the grass again.

Lightning shook her head at them, but was feeling happy for sister regardless. She couldn't really see the others from where she was seated alone in the grass other than her sister and brother-in-law, but she hoped that they too were enjoying their time in the park as so clearly the married couple were. They couldn't have chosen a more perfect day to come to the park. Bright colors and figures of fire littered in the sky, and Lightning stretched her legs in front of her, picking up grass from her skin and looking up at the fireworks. She didn't mind the loneliness, with the few children still running around and enough couples – including her sister – surrounding her in the grass, it was nice to enjoy the firework show, knowing that everyone else around her did too.

Much to Lightning's surprise, especially since she didn't hear or see him until he was next to her, she didn't remain alone for long. Prince Caelum touched her elbow and when she turned to him, she found a cone presented in front her face. "You want some ice cream?" He asked, licking away at his own cone and looking like an adorable child. "I got you chocolate… You like that, right?"

She was going to decline his offer, but after hearing that he got her favorite flavor, she was too tempted to resist. "Yeah," She took the cone from his fingers and her first taste of the ice cream was a wave of color and rich chocolate in her mouth. This was some quality ice cream.

Enjoying the cold dessert and the sound of exploding glittering lights in the sky, Lightning couldn't help eyeing her sister and her husband in the not-so-far distance. She knew that firework will always hold an important significance to the Villiers couple. Snow always wished upon the fireworks, had proposed under the fireworks. Serah had accepted between the fireworks and they shared their first kiss as engaged couple with fireworks booming behind them. Whenever there were fireworks, they would think back to that bittersweet day. As the fireworks exploded into the sky in many different colors and shapes, a sentimental Snow held his wife close. Serah sighed and leaned into him, her temple against his jaw, and she closed her eyes contently.

Prince Noctis questioned if they didn't mind Lightning eyeing them. Though her face was carefully blank, he couldn't help but thinking that there was a strange kind of expression on her. She looked at the married couple as if the sight awed her as well as hurt her, like old memories she would rather have wanted to keep suppressed.

Snow's arm was snugly wound around Serah's tinier form, and Noctis silently wondered if Lightning was tempted to chop Snow's arm off from her little sister. After all, Lightning wasn't known for her sweetest temper and she showed them before earlier that she took a liking to making Snow's life hard for him. If it has been Noctis's sister, he wouldn't know if he would have been so glad to have her freely showing PDA all over the place, but on closer inspection to Lightning it didn't seem to be that way at all. She had a look on her that he couldn't quite describe and he really wished to know what she was thinking. He may have learned to read a few of her traits, but not by far enough.

Looking at Snow and Serah as Lightning, Noctis wondered, maybe, just maybe she wished to have such a connection for herself as they had.

But that thought was ludicrous.

He neared her and when she noticed his presence, she adjusted her position so she would be slightly turned towards him rather than the fireworks.

"You bothered by them?" Noctis asked, nodding over to the wedded Villiers whose eyes she couldn't rip away from.

"Why would I?" There was a hint in her voice that suggested otherwise.

The thought of her envying her own sister crossed Noct's mind, but he didn't entertain it for long. This was Lightning we're talking about after all. "Snow seems like a good man."

She chuckled lowly, glancing from her ice cream to him. "Didn't like him at first. He was arrogant, thought he was everyone's pal. In a way he still is, if I was frank. When I met him he was an irresponsible idiot who claimed to be some sort of hero. He stood in the way of the authorities more than he helped, and I couldn't believe Serah would actually like the fool. But.." Her voice cleared up considerably. "He's okay. He genuinely loves her. And I _know_ that he's a good husband."

The corner of his mouth lifted when he looked at her. "How are you so sure?"

She crossed her arms. "Because I own a weapon and I have a license to kill."

He laughed and he only hoped for Snow's sake that she was joking. Although, he really doubted it. "But despite that, you grew to like him as your brother-in-law, right?"

Her voice mellowed down. "Yeah." Considering the amount of teasing she did to Snow and the way she punched him constantly you wouldn't say. But he understood what they were about. It was horse-play and Lightning didn't mean it. He'd seen her angry and unforgiving, and when she was with Snow it was nothing like that.

"We had our differences. My dislike more fervent than his, admittedly. But we went through quite a hardship together, all of us, and it was then I knew he truly cared for my sister." She tried to keep the story of their having been a L'Cie still from Noctis's knowledge. It was a tender secret, that she wasn't fond of spreading around if she could help it. People still reacted badly to the word _L'Cie_ , the scars still raw and a clear reminder of what it has been. "Not many would have remained so fiercely loyal in a situation like that."

Noctis was burning with questions, about their hardships – it being the second time that it was mentioned – what exactly they went through that put them to in such a trial. But he wasn't going to push her. If she didn't tell him on her own free will, he would respect that. He knew, after all, the ache of recounting painful memories unwillingly.

Although her last statement of tested loyalties resounded something familiar within him. "I would." He responded with a slight shrug, and she shot him a wide-eyed look. "If it's for someone I cared about, for someone I _love_ , I would have done anything for them." He would have for Stella, but her loyalties were elsewhere than his.

She stared at him as if his very existence was a revelation to her. For the second time ever, she did not know what to say. She figured he would be the type to do anything for the ones he cared about; his friends had a bond with him that was closer than friendship. They were brothers in all but blood and no doubt the lengths he would go for them would be nothing but admirable. And yet… the way he said _love_ was something else.

Opting to distract herself from her current train of thought before it escalated on that particular subject, she focused on her dessert in hand or it would have become a melted mess. The frozen chocolate flavor was rich on her tongue and couldn't help sighing. "Hmm."

At the sound, Noctis peered over at her with his ice cream cone forgotten in his hand. "What?"

But Lightning only closed her eyes at the flavor, opening them just to smile at him. "You were right. This _is_ the best ice cream."

Amazed by how the light of the fireworks made her irises color from silver to emerald to azure, he nodded absentmindedly, struck by the sight of her and only remembered to answer her at the last second. He cleared his throat and glanced down at his strawberry ice cream. "Told you."

"Shouldn't have doubted you. This is your city, after all." She absolutely seemed to love her ice cream cone with the way she took every few seconds to revel in the taste. "Guess you would be right about most things around here since you would know better."

What was it about the way she ate her ice cream that made Noctis stop and look at her? He quickly shrugged his shoulder, focusing on her words rather than her mouth. "I wouldn't be so sure. I can be wrong about most things too. I've lived a pretty sheltered life, so I wouldn't know the ins and outs of the city as much as I would've liked, despite having snuck out of the castle a lot of times." He remembered the amount of times Prompto helped him sneak out in his teenage years. "But food… I'm always right about food."

Lightning nudged him with her arm, that caused her to scoot over closer to him. "Says the person who hates vegetables."

"And it's _because_ I detest them so much, I know which ones is the best." He boasted, shuddering a bit when he thought of his favorite dishes once left uneaten due to his green nemesis. "Why ruin food when it always tastes better without veggies."

She snorted into a chuckle besides him and always ready to prove him wrong, she contradicted him. "There are loads of food better with vegetables."

Skeptically, he eyed her. "Yeah? Name one."

Lips setting into determination, he just couldn't help liking the way she took a second to think of a response. But she snapped her fingers and grinned. "Hamburgers can't miss lettuce." She pointed convincingly. "Or how about pizza without tomato sauce and mushrooms? Chili without beans?"

"Ugh," The prince groaned appalled loudly. " _Beeeaaaans._ "

His whine made a beautiful giggle erupt from her, shaking her head hopelessly at him. It was so sudden she couldn't stop herself, but Noctis was sure it was one of the best things he ever heard. It rendered him motionless for a second, but he realized, to his utter shock, that he would've given anything in the world then to hear it again. If only she knew what her laugh just did to his insides.

Her hand met her forehead and the laugh was still on her breath when she sighed. "You are _such_ a dork."

He couldn't argue about that, but the smile that remained on her lips caught his attention and he couldn't break his gaze away from her if he tried. He'd easily always be her dork if it meant she would continue laughing like that. Having the colorful lights of the fireworks rain down on her and making her look like some ethereal being, his eyes lingered on her mouth for a second too long than was appropriate. It was a struggle to mentally break away from the images conjuring in his head and he racked his brain to say something before the silence that followed once he started staring at her became awkward, and quick enough lest he'd do something before he could stop himself.

"Speaking of food," He spoke in a decibel much lower than what was considered normal, so his voice came out sounding nearly like a whisper. "Do you wanna go get something to eat?"

At this, she hesitated, the carefree expression slowly melting from her face. "No." The answer rushed out of her and whatever he said had been the wrong thing, because it took her less than a second to switch from the Lightning he was somewhat forming a bond with – something vaguely defined as trust, a partnership or friendship, a lot more toleration, or perhaps something else altogether – to the hardheaded and infuriatingly indifferent Sergeant Farron mode she liked to put on to distance herself.

"We should…" She trailed off for a second there, pausing the moment she met his eyes. She swallowed then and eventually forcibly breaking away from his gaze as she hardened her voice. "We should start with gathering the others so we can head back instead."

The fireworks hadn't ended yet and Noctis guessed the others wouldn't be pleased with being dragged away to go back to the dreary castle before it was over. No, he thought, disappointment settling heavy in his stomach. She gave him that excuse as to not take up on his offer. She wasn't as smooth about it as she would like to believe, but the realization that she didn't want to go anywhere with him unless he went there himself, left a bitter taste in his mouth.

It felt like a rejection to something bigger – the rejection of allowing him to know _Lightning_ rather than just facing the soldier – not wanting him to strip down the walls that made her Sergeant Farron. She wanted to keep him at arm's length.

Or so he assumed.

Despite her proposition of finding the others, she didn't move for a while. Noctis frowned at the grass beneath him, mulling over her initial dismissal, trying not to let it sour his mood. It had been a fun day to spent with amazing people and watching fireworks with his rather pretty bodyguard at the end of the day. He didn't need to make more of it than what it was.

Once the last of lights exploded and faded from the sky, and the applause rang from its audience beneath, he felt rather than saw Lightning rise to her feet. He heard his bodyguard brush the grass off her clothes and he expected her to immediately go and join her sister who wasn't too far off from them.

But she didn't.

"You coming with?" She asked, and when he finally dared to look at her again, he was amazed to see her smiling when he figured he'd see the stone mask on her instead.

He was glad that she let that awkward situation slide. "Yeah…"

She offered to help him up by lending him a hand and he took it; her fingers cooler than the leather gloves she wore. Her strength should have been unsurprising when she pulled him up to his full height right in front of her, but he still couldn't help but be impressed.

"Let's go get the rest," She moved to create space between themselves when he didn't, a sudden trepidation at their proximity how close he was. "We'll catch that bite to eat another time."

He followed her back to find the others of their group, unaware when he let go of her hand, but knowing that her words had to be a promise.

~ǽ~

As another day of the two-week stay was checked off, they could at least honestly say that no day was spent in vain. The prince seemed to have most of the vacation planned for the Cocoonian tourists, and he politely asked them up front if there where somewhere they wanted to go or see as they were having breakfast the next day. It turned out that a whole week of city tripping had passed without them having gone to the actual city of downtown Insomnia.

Vanille and Serah loved to go out on shopping trips and the latter knew that Lightning secretly liked it too if she knew what she was shopping for. In the end, it was agreed that they were to pass by the city's boulevard.

With the exception of Fang and Gladiolus, who asked if they could be excused from the rest of the group that day.

"You don't need to ask." Vanille was the only one to mention it when Gladiolus broke the news at the breakfast table. Fang's face was carefully obscured by Gladio's giant frame.

Hope shifted forward and agreed. "Yeah, it's not like you need our permission to go on _a date._ "

Everyone's smirks and snickers were enough to make even Gladiolus blush. "It's not really–"

But he was interrupted by Prompto's loud cat calling. "Ooooh! Fang and Gladio are sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I—" Gladio threw a spoon with precise accuracy at the blond's forehead. "Oof!"

Nevertheless, the others laughed but were careful not to tease the flustered couple lest they too got a utensil thrown at their heads. The girls were undeniably going to drill every piece of detail out of Fang later that night. Vanille promised to buy her a souvenir and Prompto would take tons of pictures so she wouldn't miss a thing.

As always, they hopped into their trusty red minivan – Rotten Tomato – and brought them to the bustling heart of the Crown City. Caution was made this time around however, for the three remaining Lucii inhabitants who went out of their way to dress as incognito as possible. The boulevard was one of Insomnia's busiest blocks day or night, and they weren't in a mood to be recognized by bypassers for as long as they were there. Noctis and his friends had no issues going about much before the end of the war, but afterwards as they were deemed heroes and Noct was on his way to donning the crown, attention had increased on them. The prince's friends didn't have a lot of trouble with this, but they were recognized easily as the prince's closest companions. If they were to be recognized, so would the heir. Anywhere else they've gone to hadn't been a problem, but Noctis knew what kind of hassle the boulevard would bring if they were spotted.

Sazh snorted when he saw Ignis and Noctis wearing a cap, but Prompto flipped his hat backwards and threw on a pair of black sunglasses that made him look absolutely ridiculous. His shirt had ' _Call Me The Fresh Prince of Insomnia_ ' written on it that had Dajh scratching his head. Noctis side-eyed the shirt – because he hated it whenever Prompto wore it – but Snow was actually jealous because he, on the other hand, thought Prompto looked severally cool.

Noctis questioned Snow's fashion sense to be honest.

"Don't ask." Lightning told the prince when she saw his horrendous expression. "Snow likes these types of weirdos. If you ever meet Yuj and Maqui, you'd think Prompto is tame by comparison."

The boulevard was thick with shops, cafes, fancy boutiques and buzzing with a lot of people. Vanille gasped at everything, Serah along with her and together they ran from window shop to window while Snow urged Prompto to reveal where he got his clothes. Lightning didn't really like the hive of people around her and kept a close eye on Dajh, who would easily disappear between the legs of the throngs of city dwellers around them.

It wasn't long until she was holding the child's hand, just to be sure they wouldn't lose him. Ignis shared her caution and he told her he'd look after the little boy if she was too busy looking over her shoulder for Noct's safety, but Lightning didn't really want to let go. She'd watch over the both of them easily. Dajh loved every second of it. He asked his questions as he pointed here and there and Ignis told everything the boy wanted to know. He didn't realize that Lightning was listening attentively with them when she asked her own a question about the city – namely the giant statues around – as the two adult each held one of Dajh's hands and swung between them.

Sazh couldn't help grinning when he was the one left walking with prince Caelum behind his son and the two guards. "Now isn't that adorable?" He nodded at the trio in front of them and sighed. Dajh could still manage to get his old father to coo.

They were nice, Noct supposed. "With a kid as cute as Dajh, of course."

Sazh chuckled, his eyes not leaving the three of them. "They are, to be sure. If I didn't know any better, I'd think the two are Dajh's parents, such a pretty picture they make. With Ignis being the mother hen between the them no doubt."

He laughed but Noctis didn't. Ignis and Lightning? An ugly feeling went through the prince. "Hm." He kinda wished Ignis stayed home with Gladio right about now.

The elder Katzroy glanced at him when he made that sound and got a good look at Noctis while his cobalt eyes were glued at the three walking before them.

Sazh spoke slowly. "You needn't worry, Noct." He cleared his throat, but kept his voice low enough so that only the prince could hear him. "You are aware that she already likes you, right?"

Noctis's world screeched to a halt and he nearly choked, losing his footing and bumped into someone. "Sorry!" His wide-eyed look jumped back to Sazh. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

The old pilot proceeded, knowing that Noct knew full well who they were talking about. His smirk was suggestive, but he didn't dare to say what he thought straightforwardly to Noctis. "Funny how easily you make her smile so much nowadays."

"What?" Noctis gaped at him incredulously. "She… I don't think she does?"

"Heh," Sazh chuckled. "Light's really scarce on her smiles. I would know. I once complained about it. She was all _hardcore and discipline_." He made a funny voice as he showed the prince Lightning's previous attitude. "It takes a special kind of person to be bestowed by our soldier girl's smile. And whenever she's with you, which is a lot might I add," He chuckled again, as if his own musings amused him immensely. "She's all smiles and glowing."

Noctis didn't know where to look, but there was a clenched feeling in his stomach. "It's not me, I assure you. She's… she's just happy that you guys are here with her now."

Sazh said nothing for a long while, but his dark eyes were knowing and twinkling the whole time. It made Noctis uncomfortable with the way his gaze seemed to indicate that he knew something Noct didn't, and his words about Lightning and him made Noctis all the more nervous. It was funny how there was a ball of light air in the prince's belly that wanted to rise to his head and make him high. It caused his neck to redden up to his cheeks and he did all he could to keep the fluster from his face. He gulped drily, and in avoiding Sazh's gaze he only saw Lightning up ahead, speaking to Serah with that glow about her that Sazh was talking about. He hadn't noticed it before until Sazh pointed it out but he was right. She looked happy, Noct could see it now, even as Prompto did something goofy with Snow that belied their adult age. It was by a drop of fate, that Lightning looked again over her shoulder to check up on him. She turned her head sideways to spot Noct standing with Sazh and their eyes met. Before Noctis could blink twice, she sent him that same enticing smile that used to be oh-so rare, as if proving Sazh's earlier point.

It shouldn't have been – it wasn't what he was supposed to feel looking at her and yet… she took Noct's breath away.

"Hm." The Katzroy pilot toned, looking at the whole interaction between the two and missing nothing. "All because of us, huh? If you say so, Prince Nocty. If you say so."

~ǽ~

The prince couldn't escape the parliament meeting he had no matter how much he silently pleaded with his father to let him go. It was fruitless however, and even if Regis was generous enough to let the prince go – which he wasn't – Lightning wouldn't let him off the hook either way. She knew his obligations was much more important than his leisure, whether that involved her family or not was not an excuse to skip out on his duty.

So he had been stuck in the Chamber of Dawn until it was evening and supper time was around the corner. Meeting his bodyguard outside, Lightning told the prince that the group would be waiting for them in front of Hall of Fenrir and the two rushed off to meet the entire group. With Noct's three friends, the Cocoonian guests, the prince and his bodyguard accounted for, they quickly caught up and were about to see to their dinner when King Regis passed by.

Pausing from his way back to his private rooms in the west wing of the castle when he saw the foreigners, he had to stop for a word. Ecstatic that they got to see Regis once again, they hadn't even had time to greet the king properly when he profusely started apologizing for his rudeness. He had invited them for a dinner date and it was nearly a week since and he still didn't sit down with them. "How many days do you plan to remain in Lucis?" Perhaps he could squeeze in a supper with them still.

"Unfortunately, until Saturday, your majesty." Said Hope, closest to the king before Noctis could answer instead.

"That forms a problem." Regis ran a hand over his bearded chin. "I'm sorry to say I'm inclined to my duties until next week. Please, accept my sincere apologies."

His bow made the group uncomfortable and Noctis sighed. "Dad…"

But Snow interrupted the prince with a laugh to break the ice once again. "Eh, don't worry about it, Mr. Caelum!"

Lightning was about to punch him, incredulous how her brother-in-law could be so casual in front of the very monarch of Lucis, but Fang then did the same, as they usually would. "It isn't like Nocty here didn't entertain us enough."

Vanille nodded her head and clasped her hands together as she smiled brightly. "That's right! We are still very much awed by your home and country thanks to prince Nocty here."

Serah held Dajh's hand, also agreeing with the rest how prince Caelum acting courteously and generously like a king himself. "We understand that you must be busy, your majesty." Lightning's little sister sweetly added. "There's no need to apologize at all."

Regis looked entirely charmed by the group and inclined his head sagely. "You have my full gratitude for your cognizance." Seeing his son roll his eyes, Regis sniffled. "But I feel pressed to make it up to you."

Vanille grinned. "Not that that's necessary, sire, but we do have a saying on Gran Pulse – the Long Gui may take slow steps but he will still arrive at the lake one day."

Sazh scratched his head, giving Vani a weird look when no one else said anything. "And what does _that_ mean?"

"It means better late than never, basically." Fang translated.

But while the rest of the group settled with the answer, the Lucii locals stayed completely astonished by the new information that so off-handedly revealed. "Gran Pulse?" Ignis asked, adjusting his glasses as if that cleared his hearing to what Vanille just said.

Gladiolus turned to Fang, eyeing her with a new sort of light. "You're from Gran Pulse?"

She stilled for a second but then raised her shoulders. "Yep."

"Oh." Gladio blinked at her. "You might have said."

"I didn't know how you'll react," She looked at the rest of the Lucian habitants, the very king forgotten for a second. "We don't have the best of reputations."

Vanille dug her toe into the marble of the castle's floor. "We haven't had nice experience with people because of it."

"Are you kidding me?" Prompto exclaimed loudly. "You're from Gran Pulse! Dude, that's _so_ cool!"

Vanille giggled, but Gladiolus needed to take in the information. This was what he thought she was keeping from him? Something as insignificant as where she's from. He shook his head, grinning down at Oerba Yun Fang. "That explains the tribe name."

Glad that he didn't make a big deal out of it, because she never needed to with Gladiolus, Fang crept closer to him. "And our fondness for flowers. We had a ton of gladioli flowers growing about."

"Truly?" She never mentioned that, wouldn't that be a happy coincidence.

"Nah," Fang joked, but took his arm in hers. "But I like 'em now."

"Oh Etro," Prompto made a weird gurgled sound. "Just get a room already, geez."

The rest of them laughed again, with the exception of Fang and Gladio who both sporting red cheeks, but they didn't really mind this time.

It was nice seeing his brother be embarrassed by a crush, Noctis never thought he'd see the day. Turning to his father, he knew he probably exposed too much of his guests' eccentric behavior and merely announced that they'd be continuing. "It's alright, dad. About dinner I mean, they're fine."

Smiling, more elated by the banter of the Cocoonians then he let on, King Regis glanced at his son. "I'd like to make up for it still, while I can."

"That's not–"

"This Friday I have a small gathering on the other side of town. A small soiree of sorts. Would it be too much to ask if you all want to attend as well?"

"Do I hear that correctly?" Vanille clasped her hands excitedly. "You mean something like a ball, your majesty?"

Regis smiled at her. "Of the likes, yes. A black-and white affair – not a literal theme. You're welcome to dress in any color of your choosing, but consider it my excuse for my lack of consideration. I'd be happy if you all would join as an extension of my invitation." Like the graceful act of a king that Regis had perfected over all these years, he put a hand to his heart as he addressed the entire group "Would you all like to join?"

"Would I!" Vanille chirped. "I would love to!"

"It actually sounds pretty exciting." Serah said in a softer, though no less of an exhilarant tone than Vanille. "To go to a royal party, oh, I would be so honored."

"Yes, I agree!" Snow nodded eagerly before nudging his wife. "And I get to see you in a pretty dress."

Serah hid her blushing face behind her hand. "A-and you in a suit."

"Huh I guess so." He eyed his own trench coat and scratched the bandana on his head. "But I didn't bring any along."

"Oh, like you even own a suit." Fang attested, with a sly raise of her eyebrow.

Snow flicked his nose at her. "I still got the one I married in, thank you."

"Fuss not, Snow. I got you." Gladio threw a thumbs-up in Villiers' direction. "I know a tailor who cuts the suits in our family for decades." Seeing how Snow and Gladio were of a height, it seemed there was few problems to be had.

Vanille was as elated about the whole invitation and the coming party like a child at a candy store. She couldn't help latching herself onto Hope and started to pinch his cheeks. "You're gonna look so handsome in a suit."

Hope stammered and flushed. "N-no doubt you'll l-look pretty in a ball gown too."

Vanille slapped a hand in front of her lips and gasped loudly. "We don't have any dresses!" She cried at Serah, who looked at Fang. The Oerbian lady only calmed them down before she turned grinning at Lightning.

"You know what this means, right?" Fang said over her shoulder to the girls. "We're going shopping, mates!"

~ǽ~

The ladies found themselves back on Insomnia's boulevard the next day, hitting shop after shop on a quest to find their perfect outfit for the soiree that King Regis invited them to. The boys weren't with them then and Lightning had been unsure about leaving Noctis unguarded for the entirety of the day – because she _knew_ it was going to take the whole day before she was back, she's been shopping with them before – but Noctis assured her to go with her friends and stop worrying about him.

"I'll be fine." Noctis smiled at her when she lingered around him. They were on the point of departing from each other; the girls to the city, the boys to the tailors. "I'm as safe with them as I'll be with you."

She bit her lip. "If something were to happen–"

"Nothing will." His eyes followed her teeth grazing her lips before he looked over at the ground.

"But if something _does_ , don't listen to Snow." Snow was strong but hotheaded in battle, and only fools rush in. "…Or Prompto."

Noctis laughed at that. "Sazh, Iggy and Gladio are there to guide me." Not that he needed any guidance. Most of the time, at least.

"Right." There was still another issue nagging at Lightning's nerves. She wasn't doing her job if she let Noctis go somewhere without her there to guard him. If the king knew, there would be consequences. "And let's not mention this to your father, so be careful."

The concern he heard in her voice made something warm and fuzzy inside him grow. He leaned towards her, unable to withhold his gaze from flicking to her lips once and he had to stop himself from getting too close to her. "I won't tell my dad if you don't." He promised.

Her eyes were stuck on him for a second too long before she took a step back from him.

"Where you at, Sunshine? You know how annoying Vanille gets around shoes, so we need to get going." Fang called Lightning over so they could leave already.

Vanille loved shoes but she could never find the right pair, ever. Deciding to start with finding the perfect dress first, they ended up in a quiet boutique that sold some high-end designer dresses fit for galas and the likes.

Serah filtered through long gowns and short cocktail dresses, satin dresses and lace, puffy Ciderella dresses and everything in between. They hung on racks and on display on mannequins in the fancy little boutique the Cocoonian females discovered, to find a fitting attire for the occasion that they were invited to by King Regis. Serah had great time trying to choose her own clothes and she grabbed a few different dresses within reach, jogging to the dressing room with them.

Vanille was not much different, coming in and out of the changing rooms in each a different dress that she was not _yet_ completely satisfied with, but had no problem twirling around in some gown and threw the ones she really liked towards Fang's head.

Lightning stood with her arms crossed in the store, rigidly waiting on her friends for them to finish their business. Serah came once again out of the changing room, this time in a long green gown and looked at herself in the mirror. "What you think of this, sis?"

* * *

Am . Bro . To .

By

Swe . Et . Cray . Zy . Dra . Ma . Que . En .

{-}

Episode XI

{-}

_**Amare et sapere uix deo conceditur** _

{-}

" _I know what I'm fighting for."_ ~ Noctis Lucis Caelum

* * *

Lightning looked down her shoulder at Serah and nodded once. "It looks good."

Serah's face fell dejectedly. "Again, just good? No, I want to look _amazing_ for Snow." She didn't get to dress up that many times, if ever. Date nights with her husband were always casual, and usually consists of hanging at shack by the beach with Lebreau. There was no need to dress any fancier than shorts and flip-flops. And the last time she wore a dress as elegant as this was on her wedding day, where she felt like belle at a ball if only for a single day. She really would love to make Snow's jaw drop at the sight of her at the soiree.

She went back into the boot, changing into a black dress, deeming it much out of her taste. The dress following was a short yellow cocktail dress with a puffy skirt and covered in lace. Serah came out dancing on her toes and giggling at her own mirror image.

Vanille had jumped into the dressing room with at least twenty different outfits by now, dragging Fang along with her, who had only two dresses in her hand herself. While Vanille couldn't decide between all the colors and lengths and cloth, swapping between her clothes faster than you could blink, Fang had a much easier time choosing.

The younger Oerbian sister huffed every time a dress wasn't just right, and by the seventh outfit, Lightning couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Any and all of those dresses you wore look fine." She grumbled more under her breath, but Vanille heard her anyway. "Would you just pick one and be done with it?"

"But it isn't perfect, Light. ' _Fine'_ isn't going to cut it." Vanille critically looked at her number eight dress, that made her look perky and cute, and then shook her head. Seeing Lightning's grimace in the mirror, she turned to the soldier with an accusation of her own. "And why aren't you looking for a nice dress?"

Lightning shifted her weight. "Because I don't want to."

That very moment Fang decided to pop out of her changing room, dramatically shoving the curtains aside with a flair. "Forget it, Vanille," Fang said in response to them. She stepped out in a dark blue number that glittered nicely if the light hit it right. "Remember that one time we wanted to go out on Flower Howler's night, and nothing we did or said got Light to change into a toga?"

Vanille couldn't answer because she was too stargazed by Fang in the nice blue dress. "Oh, Fang!" She gushed and clasped her face with her hands. "You look so fantastic!"

At Vanille's swooning, Serah busted out of her own dressing room, determined not to miss the show. "Wait, what–what am I missing?" She hardly zipped herself up when she saw Fang. "My, you look beautiful!"

The oldest Oerbian sister looked down at her herself with a saucy grin. "I know, right?"

Serah and Vanille sighed at the sight of Fang in her pretty dress. "You going to take that one?"

Vanille scooted over with a sanguine smile. "Gladiolus is going to love it."

"Hm, I'm sure he would." Fang thought captiously, but she shook her head. "But this isn't going to be it. I want something more… _tighter_."

Vanille and Serah shared a glance before they burst into giggles. No doubt Fang wanted to heavily impress a certain someone right before she had to return home.

"Cleaning up for your boyfriend?" Lightning send Fang a sly smirk from where she stood, and hadn't missed a single bit of the show either. She was just less interested in the whole business.

Fang colored a little, only just a little. "He's not my boyfriend. He's just… a friend."

Vanille tapped her chin. "Who happens to be a boy."

"That doesn't make him my boyfriend."

"Alright, so he's a friend-boy that you're very close with, in record time." Serah added.

"And he's even horribly flirting with you." Lightning would know the signs by now better than the others. "You're totally into each other."

"Alright, fine." Fang ended up throwing her hands in the air. "But we're just not putting a label on it."

"Right." Lightning drawled the word skeptically. "If you say so."

"I _do_ say so." Fang pointed back at her. "And I'm also saying that you need to wiggle that finely shaped ass of yours into a dress yourself."

Lightning immediately started protested, but Serah ushered Fang's proposition. The younger Farron sibling was always quick to get Lightning into clothes that she rather wouldn't. "Yes, sis! Come on, please?" Mrs. Farron-Villiers was already pushing her sister back into the boutique before she could get another word out, and right towards the new collection of the haute couture evening gowns.

"No, Serah–"

"You don't have to actually wear the dress to the soiree." She knew her sister wouldn't even if she begged to.

"Because I'm not!" Lightning speedily uttered, to the confirmation of Serah's own speculations. "I can't work if–"

"That's why I just want you to, oh, I don't know, just _fit_ into a few!" Serah halted in front of a beautiful white dress that was simplistic in its design. "Just for now, for the fun of it."

"Come on, Sunshine!" Fang yelled through the store from where she was still by the changing rooms. "Don't be a sourpuss!"

Sourpuss was exactly what Lightning acted like as she grimaced when Serah dragged her through the little boutique. Her sister pointed at a few of them, especially a white flowing dress that wasn't all too bad but still not satisfying enough. Looking through the racks of dresses, Lightning couldn't help but be displeased with most of them. None of them were even remotely likable. There was a red one that she hated, a yellow one that would wash her out. She had no taste to even fit into a black colored dress of any kind, but then she saw an admiral blue one that caught her eye. It didn't look excessively nude, save for it having a sweetheart neckline, with no lace or embroidery to speak of, but it was the dress's tail that made gave volume to the entire outfit. The others had been Serah's choice, but this one… Lightning actually liked it.

Knowing that she wouldn't get the girls off her back until she fit into a dress, she grabbed the blue number and jumped into the changing room Serah had first occupied. It was a bit of a hassle to slip the clothing down her arms and body, considering how the dress was much more skin tight than it originally revealed to be, but once she twisted it down her knees, she was victorious.

Lightning swallowed when she looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't been expecting this.

Bracing herself for the following reactions, she heard Vanille prompting her to get out of the booth already so they could see her, and with a faint blush on her face, Lightning did so.

The sight of her arrested the three ladies, whose smiles were frozen the moment they laid eyes on her. No one spoke a single word as they stared at the soldier. The silence stretched on, and it caused Lightning to feel abnormally shy as she as she looked at herself, thinking that she made the wrong choice in address to her wardrobe.

But Serah stammered then and Vanille gasped her utter joy. "Wow!"

"Sis, you look… you look…"

" _Goddamn nice_ , Sunshine." Fang ended Serah's unfinished sentence. "Though you are supposed to wear that without a bra."

A half sweetheart dress as the one Lightning was wearing now, she figured as much, but she wasn't comfortable enough to do so here.

Serah insisted on it, however, to see it on her the way it was meant to look. "Here, let me help you." She pushed her elder sister back into the changing room, closing the curtain behind herself when the two of them were safely in. She gently unclasped Lightning's bra for her from behind, and once Light removed it, and fixed the dress as it's supposed to be, she got out of the fitting room once more.

While Serah and Vanille fawned together over Lightning, Fang remained pensively looking at the Sergeant while rubbing her cheek. Lightning blinked and waited, and when she could take the silence no more, she asked the eldest Oerbian why she kept staring. "What's wrong?"

"There's something else…" Fang gestured with her finger at Lightning to turn around. "I knew it. Your underwear is showing. You gotta take them off!"

"What?" Lightning exclaimed alarmed, craning her neck to look at her own behind. "Like hell!" She spit, her face flushing furiously hot. There is no way in Mwynn's Inferno she was going to go anywhere without her undergarment.

"Hmm, true. Your underwear Is visible through the dress. Can't have that, now can we?" Vanille answered innocently enough.

The soldier could feel her cheeks beginning to warm up. "No fucking way!"

"Hah! Told ya, Sunshine!" Fang called from the other side, grinning wolfishly as she winked at Light. "I'm not wearing one under this dress either."

Lightning's face twisted into one of disgust. "I did not need to know that." Fang would probably looked no less captivating with her underwear on.

"Don't listen to Fang, sis." The younger Farron giggled when she noticed that a flush was creeping up Light's neck. "Some seamless underwear and you'll be fine."

"True that!" Fang catcalled. "But aren't you as perfect as a picture, love."

Vanille gave Serah a thumbs-up on her idea of the seamless underwear before sighing dreamily at Lightning. "You do look absolutely flawless, Light! And it just so happens that if you wear those ankle-strap heels over there," She unsubtly hinted where the shoes were on display. "It'll match perfectly with your dress and you'll be all set!"

"You are so beautiful, sis." No doubt the prince would agree as well, Serah thought to herself, but didn't dare to mention that part aloud for Light to hear.

Typical of Lightning, she didn't stay long to receive any more compliments. She fit into the dress to humor them, and she only admired herself in the slight privacy of the dressing booth. She had never worn anything like this and she couldn't deny that she may look something considered pretty, but high class dresses and heels were not her scene. She quickly transformed back to the safe and secure uniform of the Guardian Corps that she was comfortable with.

Her other three companions continued to entertain themselves with trying on different outfits and accessories, even though Fang was the first one who decidedly chose her dress among them. Serah settled afterward on a short pink cocktail dress and Vanille, after many more _ums_ and _ahs_ , took home a puffy peach number.

Lightning remained unconcerned about their party outfits and their announcement to return to the castle chiefly brought relief after a whole day of shopping. She had never liked the sport, and she avoided any occasion of Serah's if she could help it. The break of seeing her closest friends again after months of separation caused Lightning not to be away from them for any moment longer than necessary, but if this was any other situation she would have refrained from going.

Nevertheless, it was a joy to see her fellow Cocoonans be excited to a soiree that they were asked to attend by the king of Lucis himself, and the ride back was much the same as their journey hither; little was spoken of except of the upcoming event the next day, that in actuality Lightning dreaded its arrival. The party also meant the mark as her family's last night in Lucis and honest to Etro, Lightning was not ready yet to bid them adieu again.

Vanille wondered if it was okay to take some of the snacks home with her and all Fang wanted to know from Lightning if there was dancing involved. Each one was much more elated now that they had their wardrobe fixed.

"What is it _really_ like at a billionaire's party?" They asked Lightning, who has had the pleasure of accompanying the prince on many affairs.

She regarded them as annoyances rather than pleasure, to be honest. "Overrated." She knew Noctis's sentiments on the parties varies on each one. Charity events he could deal with, but social gatherings where he was obliged to appear just for the sake of appearing he found dull. His being introduced or sought after by everyone and their mother was a burden rather than an honor to him, and as an unspoken for young prince meant that he was in the eye of every eligible female in the room. He either loathed them or found them considerably tolerable, but she hadn't ever seen him anticipating a social celebration of any kind in a while like he was for this one.

She wondered what brought this unusual change in him, but – she figured with a quiet smile – that she could probably guess. Their shopping trip ended about three hours later, after much fuzzing with Vanille. She had to find the perfect pair of pumps for her outfit and once that hassle was at last decided, they were entirely ready for the upcoming event.

~ǽ~

That evening, when Lightning was about to set out for her last patrol route before she turned in for the night, a gentle knock on her room's door halted her from going. And when she opened it, she came face to face with the crown prince himself, held in company by Lightning's little sister.

"Guess who I found wandering in one of the corridors?" Noctis said as a line of greeting, jerking his head to the shorter Farron lady by his side.

Serah sheepishly tugged her ponytail. "I was kind of figuring I'd meet you in the garden like the other day, but I met his royal highness there instead. Again." She turned to point reprimanding finger to the heir's face. "You go on a snack run way too many times at night, you know that? It isn't good for you."

Noctis held up his hands in surrender at the warning in Miss Farron's voice and her finger that she seemed to use like a lethal weapon. "I don't like bothering the servants if I can help it so I go myself." He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. "And I was hungry."

"It's actually too late to still be eating, especially you who dislike vegetables so much."

Lightning couldn't get a word in while Serah and Noctis bickered about his late-night snacking habit. It was pretty entertaining to see her sibling talk to the heir apparent as if he was one of the children in her class.

"Anyway," Serah proceeded after her scolding, looking back at Light. "Noct offered to walk me to your door since he was going in the same direction too. Go figure."

The corner of the prince's mouth lifted and pushed his sleeve upwards so he could look at his watch. "She was about twenty minutes too early before you even started your rounds. Can't let her wander and wait for you in the dark."

Lightning was silently surprised. She didn't know he actually memorized of the schedule of her routinely patrol.

Serah scoffed. "It was hardly dark there."

"Oh?" Noctis grinned down at her. "You're not afraid? They say the castle's haunted."

There was something to say about the courage of these Farron sisters. Fearlessness ran in their blood. Serah was the least bit fazed. What were some dead old wandering ghosts compared to the things she's been through? "If that's true then I would love to see that Queen Lulu you told us about."

Prince Caelum had his mirth. "I'll pass her the memo." He wished the two sisters a goodnight and retrieved, while Lightning pulled her sister inside.

"What was that about?" Light said as soon as she was certain that Noctis was gone far enough.

"Ah, nothing." The younger sibling replied, waving. "I just wanted to see you tonight since tomorrow night is the party and I won't be able to spend the last night with you, because… well, you know." Afterward would be time for them to leave Insomnia again, but Serah couldn't say it quite yet.

Lightning understood. She didn't want to be parted from them anymore than they wanted to be from her. "I see you ditched Vani and Fang this time around."

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind me keeping you for myself tonight."

Lightning loved the other two like they were her sisters too, but she couldn't help but selfishly want Serah's presence alone from time to time. "Sure, but I gotta do my last surveillance round."

Serah tumbled her fingers and was worried her bottom lip for a bit. "Yes, so I was kinda hoping that I could come with you?"

"Serah…"

"Oh, don't give me that _no-it's-too-dangerous-for-you-Serah-and-something-might-happen_ tone. After our time as L'Cie, I hardly think your patrol is anything risky. You'll protect me. You always protect us."

In all honestly, Lightning didn't want to spend any less time with her sister than they have left, so she couldn't help but agree. "Fine, but keep close."

They jumped out from the balcony around the castle, covering the grounds and its park. Everything was quiet with the exception of some nocturnal insects making their nightly music. The servants' door was at the castle's back and they slipped through the kitchens into the heart of the palace. Lightning led her sister through corridors and hallways, peeking into chambers and grand halls, eventually walking up staircases and more stairwells until Serah was winded.

"You climb this–" Serah doubled over her knees, panting. "–Everyday?"

"I change my routes every other day but yeah. Every day, I guess, at the minimum three times a day, at most five." Before the rebels were taken out completely by General Cor Leonis and they were still a real threat to the royal family, she was doing an hourly surveillance around the clock.

Serah gasped. "That's a lot."

Lightning smiled at her breathless sister. "Makes for a good work out, won't you say?"

They climbed up to the very roof of the Caelum's hold and when Serah exhaled in awe, Light knew that the long climb Serah made was worth it. Her younger sister's eyes were glued to the distance. "The city look like toy houses from up here."

"Seven months of coming up here and it never gets old." Insomnia was a beautiful city. Even Lightning couldn't deny that.

"It's surely a sight to make the time more durable."

The two sisters stood there, side by side, looking over the crown city and the lights in the distance, the moon aglow above them, the stars blinking and plentiful in the night sky. Lightning only broke the comfortable silence because she ran through what was said earlier and curiosity got the best of her. "What did you mean, back there, with Noctis, when he mentioned that he met you wandering again? When did it happen before?"

"Remember when I was waiting for you in the garden? He saw me sitting there. Offered me a sandwich and we talked."

Lightning blinked. "I'm guessing Queen Lulu wasn't the topic."

"No, but we had a nice chat." She sighed, scooting closer to her sister. "It's been awhile, just you and I, sis. I may be with Snow but… I miss you. I've missed you, a lot."

Lightning's initial reaction was to shy away from the emotional confessions, but she wanted to be more open with her sibling. She had been trying to refrain from that habit of distancing herself to beloved ones. She still struggled with it. "I've missed you more." There was a sad smile in her voice, but in a few months and she was to return to her home. "How is Bodhum? You know, and the rest?"

"It's unchanged, really. Although a few weeks ago, Lebreau asked me when you were planning to return to us from this, quote-on-quote, 'no man's land' because she misses making you your favorite vodka cocktails on those Saturday nights."

Lightning ruefully smiled at that. Only Lebreau knew how to perfectly mix Light's drinks, but only if she used the distilled bottles Fang brought along. The three of them learned how to hold their liquor like a sailor over the years. "First thing I'll do when I'm back is visit Lebreau again."

Serah nodded, trying to convey her all the latest news. "You'll also like to know that Maqui is considering in joining the Guardian Corp."

That news knocked some shock into Light. "Really? What brought that on?"

"He said that while he loved NORA, true skills and experience, as you've shown, is earned by more professional occupations, such as the GC. He told me he's been contemplating of signing up for a while, even before you left for Lucis, but he wasn't sure yet."

"How'd Snow take it? There's a reason he's created the no obligation, rules or authority club they're all member of. The GC is all that and then some."

Serah looked down and tugged at her ponytail. "Snow doesn't know yet. Maqui confided in me. Besides, I think that Snow… he has other things on his mind."

She played with the ends of her hair and Light knew something was bothering her. "What's going on?"

She fumbled with her hair and a dark cloud came over Serah in a way that Lightning hadn't seen in years. "He hasn't told me outright, Light, and I know he'll never force me, but I know he wants a baby."

"Serah…"

"I know, I know. You don't want me to have a child yet and don't worry, I'm not pregnant. I just know that Snow's ready to have kids. He loves them and he wants a few but I… I'm not. I work with children, Light. I know by now that it isn't easy, not by a long shot to raise kids. I may… I may not even be ready yet for quite some while."

Lightning would be lying if she said that she wasn't relieved to hear about her sister being unprepared to have children yet. She had been adamant about their ages from the get-go, and while she gave her blessings for the two to get married, she only allowed it to happen until Serah was at least twenty-one. They've been engaged since she was eighteen till then and now just married for less than a year. They've had years ahead of them to contemplate children but for now they were too young.

Lightning's opinions on the matter aside, she knew if Serah put her mind to something, she would stubbornly stick to it. Snow knew that too. "Then you should talk to him. Tell him what _you_ want and set down your rules before he starts to expect things. I know I give him a hard time, but he's a good man. He'll understand. He'll wait until you want a baby too and the both of you are ready." When Serah only solemnly nodded, Light touched her little sister's cheek, making Serah look up at her. "And if he isn't, I can always shoot him in the ass until he does understand."

Serah laughed at this, an angelic sound that pulled a beautiful smile out of Lightning too, glad to see her blinking the unshed tears away. "Thanks, Light."

That wasn't the least her sister did. It must have shown much worse on Serah's countenance how vulnerable she really was because Lightning did the unexpected and hugged her.

Serah was stunned for half a heartbeat. Her older sister was hardly ever the instigator of such affection. She never denied her if Serah hugged her sibling first, and Lightning always recuperated the contact, but Light barely ever been the _hugger_ rather than the _hugged_.

Serah's eyes filled with tears once again at the warmth so rarely displayed from Claire, and Serah realized she had never missed this part of her sister more than she ever did before.

Her thin arms trembled as she wound them around Claire's waist and she couldn't help but cry anyway on her sibling's shoulder. Claire ran a hand through Serah's long pink hair, humming in her ear and Serah was filled with the feeling that all would be alright with the world.

They stood like that for a while on top of the roof of the Caelum's ancestral home, wrapped in each other's arms until Serah's tears dried. A rather chilly breeze passed between them, making the younger Farron shiver and Lightning suggested they get back down.

Serah thought they were taking the stairs inside again, but when Light snapped her fingers to activate her anti-gravity bomb device, Serah knew what that meant. Smiling they took a leap and jumped right with her sis over the castle's edge, giddy and flying all the way down.

They landed exactly where they started; on the balcony in front of the glass door of Lightning's bedroom.

"I should bring you back to your room." The soldier was busy unstrapping the holster that held Blazefire Sabre from her hips and dropped her beloved gunblade on the bed.

But Serah halted and determinedly shook her head. "Do you mind another sleepover?"

There was no way in Mwynn's hell that she was going to say no to spending one of the last nights with her sister, even if Fang and Vanille decided to pop up and squeeze in once more.

But it was only Serah this time and they slipped into bed together. They held each other's hands and Light hadn't felt this safe and at home since she arrived in Lucis over half a year ago, and she fell asleep with their fingers intertwined like she never wanted to let go again, hoping that morning would take a long while to come.

~ǽ~

The air was filled with hype as everyone looked forward to this dashing soiree they were invited to. It was all they talked about during breakfast. In the midday, Vanille suggested they spend their time picnicking in the Peristylium park because she loved the scent of the flowers, while Noctis attended a meeting in those hours.

His work wasn't to be put aside, not even if he had a social event to go to that very night as well. Lightning had escorted him to the Chamber of Dawn after breakfast that morning as she always did, but right before the future heir entered in the glorious hall, his fingers brushed over her shoulder.

"Forget holding your post out here today." Noctis kept his voice barely louder than a whisper so none of the parliament within could hear them.

"What?" But her eyes grew wide at the preposterous suggestion. "I can't. It's your father's command I'm to stay close while you're in there."

Typical, but he smiled knowing that she was a stickler for rules. "Leave dad to me. You should go and spend your day with your family instead."

She was fighting her control against her sense of duty, but she would be lying if she said that she didn't want to go and be with her relatives. Suddenly feeling timorous, she hid her smile from him. "You're defying your father a lot lately."

Noctis raised his shoulders casually, but his smile matched hers. "Some things are worth breaking the rules for."

She had to mentally shake herself into composure in order not to feel flattered by his words, but that was exactly how she felt like in the end. "Right."

It was nice sitting between the beautifully colored flowers, nibbling on sweets and snacks while Lightning was surrounded by her mismatched family. Dajh had the pleasure of running around and collecting flowers – not something Lightning was certain was allowed – and he was taught how to make flower crowns by Fang. Dajh ended up making crowns and bracelets for everyone. The rest of them rambled on about the upcoming party that night, yet Lightning couldn't fully enjoy the day the way they were.

Despite their excitement, the soldier couldn't share it. Tonight would be the last night of her friends being in Insomnia and then they'd all have to leave her again. One must excuse her if she couldn't be giddy with the others, but the thought of them leaving her cut a piece of her heart. Therefore, she remained as close to Serah as she could on her last full day, and Hope wasn't too far off either.

But even if Lightning wished that time would tick by slowly so she could be with her sister for every second of it, day eventually turned into evening and the girls were getting ready for their nightly activity.

"Oh, Fang! I seriously love you in that dress." Vanille squeaked and winked. "You have to tell me what Gladio thought of it."

The four of them were gathered in Serah's guest room, while the men were assembled in the prince's privy chambers to get their last touches done for the night themselves. Fang was the last one to throw on her golden dress that fit her like second skin. Vanille was busy fixing her hair with an iron curlier while Serah did her makeup in the mirror. It was a chorus of _oohs_ all over again when each one of them donned their dresses, pretty much being a repeat of what happened at the store the previous day. Lightning stood studying her sister via the mirror while they gushed over one another.

It wasn't until they were heading to the castle's foyer to meet the boys there, when Serah hooked her arm through Light's. "I'll have you know that you're beautiful too, sis." Serah reminded her, since Lightning was the only one who didn't get showered with compliments about her wardrobe that night. "In and out of uniform. Always."

On her heels, Serah was something of the same eyelevel as Lightning. The oldest of the Farron siblings laughed under her breath. "Sure."

The foyer was filled with good looking men in perfectly cut tailored suits and as soon as the ladies arrived, a hush fell to the point that you could hear a pin drop.

"Wow…" Prompto breathed.

It was the right reaction because they all went googly eyes. Snow rushed ahead and picked his wife clear from the ground and couldn't stop bragging about how stunning she looked.

Sazh couldn't help but feel like a proud father. "Why, look at you looking very pretty tonight, Vani!"

Vanille flushed, and Hope was pink himself when he told her that she was indeed very pretty.

Gladiolus and Fang kind of lowkey edged closer to each other, but no grand exclamation was made between the two. They stood tiptoeing around each other, most likely that they were highly aware of the others around them that they didn't really say much.

The Lucii heir cleared his throat. "The cars are awaiting us." He announced, knowing that his father had already left. "We're fashionably late, but any longer and we'll arrive _too_ late."

~ǽ~

The event was held in one of the highest skyscraping building within the crown city, a beautiful hotel and casino resort that clearly belonged under the Caelum family name. They were guided through the beautiful elaborate lobby, greeted by hosts and waiters. A few flashes of a camera were spotted but were quickly expunged by the staff as the group were going up the elevators.

Hope chuckled at the opportunity of playing some money in the casino. "Are we going to gamble?"

"You can," Ignis pushed his glasses back in place and glanced at his black gold watch. "But it's ill-advised."

The elevator only stopped once they reached the sky and the doors opened to the penthouse. A huge glorious aquarium greeted them first, a painting of the goddess Etro dumped right in the middle of it as She slept with fishes swimming around Her. The guests were stargazed the moment they set foot in the place as Prince Caelum led them into the bustling soiree. The first few guests who recognized him for who he was already bowed as he passed by.

Serah held her sister's arm rather than her date's. "Is this how it is for you all the time?" The younger Farron waved in the general direction of the beautiful penthouse, the sparkle of gold and crystal, and the glitzy attendees in their equally refined wardrobes.

Lightning let out a tiny snort. "Don't let the glitter and glamor fool you. From my side of these events it's actually a nerve wracking business. Always got to check whether every blind spot is covered and the exits are secured. And as a guest, these types of gatherings are the places for dull conversations and weak alcohol, but at least the finger food is aplenty."

The two siblings chuckled together and Noctis escorted the group straight to be received by the king, as was formal. Lightning parted ways with them there, wishing them to have a good time for the rest of the night.

Lightning split from her sister to make a necessary surveillance around the building, running past the security guards for a checkup, made sure the cars were on constant standby in case the imperial family needs to make a quick exit, then proceeded to check inside. The windows were secured, the emergency exits double guarded and everyone had been prechecked before they were even allowed into the building.

To settle the situation even more secure, Cor Leonis had accompanied King Regis and was not two steps removed from the monarch. Cleaned up himself to blend more into this particular circle of society; Cor wore a fork-tailed suit with a small butterfly tie. He looked handsome if he wasn't so ill at ease and his perpetual frown didn't let up, regardless of all of Regis's japes. The king pushed a crystal flute filled with sparkling Ton Berringnon in Cor's hand, and although Lord Commander Leonis hardly drank to no drop at all, Regis insisted he at least _pretend_ to be part of the soiree.

Lightning had slipped right behind them without disturbing either two from speaking to other guests around. In the midst of each circle, she tended to see to all of their whereabouts; Prince Noctis stood standing with Prompto, Sazh and Ignis, the latter two in conversation with each other, while his royal highness attentively listened to them. Snow and Serah found places near the quartet of musicians, and danced to the classical tunes however they saw fit. Gladiolus Amicitia only had eyes for Fang who he couldn't get enough of, for he had said little to anyone else except for her. They deferred from any other society except each other, huddled together in their own private corner in order to shower each other with as much flirty glances and seductive smiles as was possible.

They hardly noticed, if at all, that Lightning walked by them, and a small part inside of her grew sympathetic the two of them. You had to be both blind and deaf not to see how attracted those two were to one another from the very moment they met, and there only grew a stronger attachment between them in each passing day. Lightning wondered how they would feel as they parted tomorrow.

The Sergeant left them and went on with her round, and had some difficulty with finding the last twosome known to her. If only so her conscious knew where the last whereabouts of them were. She spotted Hope and Vanille furthest apart, side-by-side on the veranda outside, quietly talking and enjoying the sight of Insomnia's city lights.

Having settled that she knew everyone's places, Lightning returned from whence she came from, to stand guard somewhere behind Prince Noctis no doubt, when, as she passed again behind the sovereign and his general, King Regis called out to her, showing that she was not as quite out of their notice as she thought.

"It seems to me that your fellow Cocoonians are very much inclined to the evening." Said Regis low to Lightning as he eyed Snow Villiers spinning her sister on the floor.

Lightning followed his gaze. "They are, your majesty. They were very honored as well as ecstatic by you inviting them. They… we have never been to these events before."

"I am pleased to have provided some entertainment for tonight, then. Did they enjoy their stay in Lucis?"

"Very much, sire. I shall… regret to see them go tomorrow."

King Regis settled his blue eyes on Lightning and offered a smile. "It's alright to miss them, Sergeant Farron." His tone was gentle and he couldn't have known much that affected her.

"I will see them soon again, sire. I know my sister is counting down till the minute until my return to Cocoon."

"I understand that you are very close with her." Lightning couldn't help but let her eyes fly briefly to Cor Leonis, who was a silent shadow behind the imposing king.

No doubt the old general had related everything he knew of her personal relations to Regis that the king didn't read from her personal file. King Caelum must know that Lightning had no other living relative than Serah, and therefore he must have known that neither Serah nor Lightning had no one else but each other for a very long time.

"I do not take her for granted, sire. She's my only sister." She had learned her lesson hard after their time as L'Cie.

The king must've taken that as her not underappreciated her sister after having lost both her parents. "A valuable sentiment." The king replied nodding. "The reprieve of seeing her once more must be a pleasure to you both."

"It has been your majesty." With a short hesitant pause, she felt like she owed him her gratitude too. "I'd like to thank you as well, your highness, of welcoming my family into your home. And my humble gratitude for allowing them this night out. I know it is by your grace that they are warmly received to this event." She bowed slightly.

Regis went as far as to poke her on the forehead, if only to push her back out of the bow. "Which leads me to the question," He asked with a smile. "Why aren't _you_ accosted to the party as well?"

Lightning looked at him bewildered. "Your majesty?"

"Your friends are all in appropriate apparel for the occasion. Why aren't you?" He pointed at her Guardian Corp uniform with a nod. "Did you not wish to join them?"

"I…" For a second, her thoughts were scrambled. "I have a duty here, sire. You haven't relieved me of such. I am to stand guard over Prince Noctis, as is my mission. The arrival of my closed ones did not change that."

Cor nodded his head at her steadfast determination to not lose sight of her priorities, but it caused Regis to frown. For sure he had not doubted that these two weeks that the foreign guests came over were for her benefit, but it seems like the ever-dutiful soldier didn't take the break the king assumed she'd have. As all her friends came dressed for the soiree, Sergeant Farron came as… Sergeant Farron. He had presumed that when he had asked the entire party to join him for the night, _she_ was to attend with them as well. And while her duty to Prince Caelum was admirable, and it spoke greatly of her sense of obligation, after somewhat of a six-month unbroken petrol, he'd think she would at least take the chance to have a short time to herself and her family.

"Of course not." Regis was forced to say. A garçon came to wait upon them with a raised plate full of freshly filled crystal flutes. Seeing that Cor still remained with the very first glass Regis had initially given him without a drop missing from it, he proceeded to hand one to Lightning instead. "That reminds me, coming Monday Noctis has the parliament for his own that will last for three days, as I am expected for a compendious, but unavoidable gathering with the union leaders of Accordo. Lord Commander Leonis will remain, naturally, and the two young lords Amicitia and Scientia won't be without."

Lightning didn't want to take the flute with priceless champagne that the king offered to her in the first place, but she considered it rude to deny the most powerful man in the country on anything. She stood with the glass awkwardly in hand, stiffly unmoving as she listened to King Caelum. "Surely I am to be debriefed before your departure to Accordo, sire."

"You may depend upon it, Sergeant Farron." Cor confirmed her suspicious and raised his glass, and decided to drink a sip of this one glass alone.

Regis took a delicate swing of his own, before addressing the soldier again. "There is… also a very important national holiday in the upcoming month that puts Noct in quite the spotlight. The Day of the Aequinoctium has him burdened with some tasks that concern the national and religious aspects of it. In fact, a fortnight from thence he has to travel to Altissia to pay his respects to the united leaders as well. I'll have you know now so you can expect that being brought up also swiftly."

Lightning had never left Lucis before and if she was quite honest, she would be looking forward to see what Eos has to offer as she followed the prince on his trip to Altissia.

Regis, however, didn't seem quite finished. "The end of it is marked by a very important ball given at the Chelidonian mansion per annum, as the celebration of the Aequinoctium, or more commonly known among the masses, as the Crystallis Gala."

Lightning nodded almost absentmindedly. There was hardly a month that passes where there wasn't some balls or banquets for Noctis to attend, and she was the least bit surprised that another one was coming. She idly thought that Lucis seems to have a lot of those, but if she gathered anything by now were that social events were as much to conduct business, meet other politicians and keep façades up rather than anything else. No doubt this Aequi– _whatever_ was no different. But it was the first holiday that included religious celebrations since Valentine's day, near three months ago, by now.

"At the Crystallis Gala," King Regis continued. "I want you there as well, Miss Farron."

That caught Lightning's attention, and alarmed, she paused and seemed confused in what he was trying to convey. "…I will be there, your majesty. I will not let Prince Noctis out of my sight."

But the senior Caelum shook his head. "You misunderstand me, Miss Farron. I do not acquire your services there as Noct's bodyguard. I intend for you to attend the Crystallis Gala as a _guest_."

Cor nearly choked on his second swallow of his champagne but recovered hastily, unlike Lightning, who stared at Regis agape like a fish out of water. "W-what? But… But…" She didn't know how to respond, or how to say no fast enough, but she was unprepared by this invitation. Having been caught off guard like this, she remained incoherent in front of the king.

He seem to sense all her incoming objections that surely must be rising within her and promptly assured her as to leave her with no other option. "Security will be provided for, if that is your first concern. We find us on very secure ground that evening, and I'm sure Batiatius Genaro, Vetrenus de Gemma and their services are capable of guarding all of us within. And _your_ position on Noctis's flank is lifted for the night."

Lightning tried to interrupt. "Your Highness, I really can't–"

"You can, and I just have." Regis decided, a warm smile growing on his face. "I do believe that you deserve the caesura the most, and a night out would be a change of scenery. Please," His voice lowered to a more serious but softer degree. "Give me the honour of your attendance at the Aequinoctium celebration?"

It was said by such a gentle notice that Lightning couldn't flat out tell him no. And when the very monarch and sovereign of Lucis inclined somewhat of a bow to her, to a commoner and just a lowly soldier at that, Lightning didn't find it in her heart to tell him anything but to give her acquiescence to his application. "I… I will." She couldn't keep her voice from trembling.

The grin he gave next reminded her of Noctis. "A promise that you shall arrive as an honored guest of mine?"

She could only acknowledge with her head while her voice was no louder than a whisper. "You have my word, sire."

"Excellent!" King Regis left her thereafter with a pleased smirk.

Cor leonis followed his liege with eyes slightly larger at the transition that just happened. He, too, was surprised at the king's sudden invitation extended to her, and all that had happened in the interaction with her, and he left Lightning with amazement still apparent on his expression.

Lightning herself didn't know what to think. In a blink of an eye she was shanghaied into accepting the king's invitation before she could get another word out. Everything had gone by so fast, that she hardly knew what exactly she just promised to Regis.

"Hey, sis!" Serah called out them, waltzing over to her sister after she had her fill of the dancefloor with her husband. "I'm so glad you're tasting the champagne! Ton Berrignon surely lives up to its reputation. Have you ever had anything so light and sparkly?"

Lightning hadn't realized she was still holding the glass flute the king had originally given to her. Instantly knowing she needed some alcohol in her system to get over what she had just gone through, she put the flute to her lips and downed the famous Ton Berrignon in one swallow, barely tasting the delicate drink. Serah's smile shrunk at her sister gobbling the champagne down without pause. "Yeah," Lightning handed the empty glass to her younger sibling. "It's truly outstanding."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Lightning instantly recovered, trying not to let her sister worry about her. "Don't mind me. You should be over there with Snow, shouldn't you?"

"Yes but," At this, the pink flush returned to Serah's cheeks. "I wanted another glass of this exquisite champagne."

Whatever had clouded Lightning's thoughts were quickly pushed to the back of her mind at the sight of her sister and instincts to take care of her instantly kicked in. She was grateful of the distraction, to be honest. This would be Serah's last champagne before she could get entirely drunk, Light decided. She wouldn't have it that on the only party the king himself was gracious enough to invite her relatives to, and they would only boorishly get wasted at the event. She would prevent them making a fool of themselves, if she could help it.

Therefore, Lightning would keep an eye on all her fellow Cocoonians for the rest of the night because of that. Serah's pink flush disappeared after three glasses of water. Snow hadn't exaggerated with the drinks for once – although owned a bar by the beach meant that he could hold his liquor rather well – thankfully however, he was much more interested in the scare food that was passed around when his eyes weren't glued on his wife. Serah was quite the picture to behold, after all.

Fang and Gladiolus were much too drunk on each other to even consider alcohol. Lightning tried not to look away embarrassedly every time she glanced in their general direction. The two of them standing all in each other's space and undressing the other with their eyes for most of the night made Lightning wish they would get a room. Perhaps they thought of the same thing, because it wasn't before long that they had disappeared altogether.

Hope and Vanille returned from the veranda the same as how Lightning left them, only one had a smirch of lipstick across his lips that had Sazh laughing as soon as he saw them.

Snow wasted no time in trying to embarrass Hope as soon as saw the young man with Vanille. Everyone thought it amusing except for Prompto, who sulked instead and went to stuff his face with finger food. Ignis was the first one who asked Noctis if he had seen Gladio, but since Fang was gone as well, they easily put two plus two together.

Lightning had felt troubled since her conversation with the king and although she did not stray too far from the prince for the rest of the night as was her duty, she still stood far off from the rest of the group. Strangely, the first one to notice her distant air was Prince Caelum himself, who could read right from her expression that something was amiss.

"Hey," He stepped closer to his bodyguard, slightly waving his hand in front of her eyes to earn her attention. "Something wrong?"

She hesitated, wanting to tell him but decided not to and then shook her head. "No."

She looked contemplative, somewhat uncomfortable. He knew she wasn't upset enough to be angry. He has seen her when she was pertinacious or even when she was affronted, but this was something else. After seven months with her constant presence around him, he would have learned the difference by now.

"You alright?" It struck him that since he met her, he had never asked this particular question. She had always been the resilient one, the fortified rock of unmovable force that you knew you could rely on. She was the one who looked after the wellbeing of others, and while that was her assigned job as his bodyguard, he wondered who was watching her back in return?

"I am." She answered him curtly and he then just _knew_ that she wasn't as alright as she claimed to be.

He was also aware that pushing her to answer him was unlikely for her to admit to the issue at hand, but he could at least try to ease her. "Are you sure? If you want we could just go–"

"I'm fine, Noctis." For some reason, Lightning couldn't find it in her to tell him why she was so peeved about her conversation with the king. It was just a party, a silly thing to be bothered about. She has been to enough of those to know how dull the entire affair was. Only this time she'd go there as a guest. She shook her head and managed to conjure somewhat of a smile for him. "Really, I am. You should go to your father. You know how he likes to flaunt you around sometimes."

He studied her as if he was making sure that her words matched her expression, before he let her have her way of seemingly wanting to drop the whole thing and nodded. "Okay."

He did join his father, but Lightning also did her very best to stay out of his field of vision for the remainder of the night. She kept an eye on her sister and Sazh, on Prompto who was eating too much of the hors d'oeuver. She definitely kept Hope in check as he was starting to grow a likening to the Ton Berrignon champagne. Her little group of family passed the night dancing or talking, even if Lightning stayed mostly out their merrymaking. She focused on her surveillance instead while she left her friends to have their last night of fun in Lucis.

It was an hour or three past midnight when Regis caught Snow yawning and it was the king himself who urged the guests to turn in for the night back at the castle. For once, no one protested as they tiredly made their exit.

~ǽ~

The next day, once everyone was up and gathered for breakfast for the last time in Minerva's Hall, there hung a melancholy air that everyone felt, and couldn't be broken. Nothing the prince said or did could lift anyone's spirits. The day of their departure had come, and though they have had the most wonderful time in Lucis, with meeting the famous prince and his friends, a royal king, accompanied with sight-seeing and chocobo racing, they had initially come to be with Lightning again. And leaving Lightning behind once more wasn't easy.

As soon as day broke, Serah wouldn't leave Lightning's side for the world, and Hope remained uncharacteristically silent as they all gloomily picked at their food. Dajh was the only one who didn't understand what was going on with everyone's long faces.

Lightning herself found no pleasure in knowing she was going to be parted from her Cocoonian kin again so soon, but even so, she wouldn't want to spend the last day with them like this. She put her glass of orange juice down on the table a little harder than necessary. "Come on, guys. It's not like it's forever."

Vanille looked no less happy, but she nodded in agreement. "She's right. We have a saying on Pulse; we will see each other again."

"That's not much of a saying," Hope said quietly over his plate. "Rather more that it's a given."

But Vanille shook her head. "The meaning reaches beyond the realm Seen and Unseen, living and dead, and even far away and nearby."

"You Gran Pulsian folk have a proverb for anything, don't you?" Sazh grinned over the mug of his milk.

"It's very interesting," Prince Noctis was heard saying. "I'd never thought I'd meet someone from Gran Pulse in my lifetime."

"Aye, and neither would you have met a true Pulsian these days but us. T'is us who should be treated like royalty." Fang playfully threw into the group.

"Oh, yes, I would love to be a queen." Vanille gushed as she laughed in her seat, bringing back color to the otherwise dreadful group.

"Etro, spare us!" Sazh hooted. "Queen Vani? She'll have a castle made of glitter and flans, banish all licorice and make us wear pink on Wednesdays."

"How's Fang's castle gonna be like then?" Hope wondered, now louder too. "Since she'd be a queen, too."

Sazh played with his goatee wondering. "Filled with behemoth teeth. Trophies that she hunted down and other grizzly things."

"Oh, ha-ha. I'll make sure I have your hide put down as a carpet in front of my fireplace." Fang's retort was all smirks and teasing.

"If that is your wish, your excellency." Sazh snorted and the other chuckled with him.

Fang pointed a finger gun in Noct's direction. "Write that down, Nocty. We want to be addressed as queens."

Prince Caelum gave her a grin of his own. "You'll be treated as such next time you're here. Promise."

Lightning was the only one among the mass that didn't laugh along with them, simply because she felt too miserable even to accompany them on the joke. But Noctis's promise made her look up at him from staring gloomily at her glass, and she remained staring at him without his knowledge.

He promised a next time. _He wished them to come over again another time?_

The thought crossed her so deeply, she didn't know what she was feeling. She bit her lip and looked away from him, a steady flood of emotions welling within her.

Breakfast was over too soon and no matter how much Lightning stuck around with Serah, time seemed to pass much too fast. The Villiers couple was busily repacking their suitcases, throwing in socks and dresses and two identical trench coats. Lightning remained silent as her sister and her husband buzzed about, asking each other where this or that lay about. Light tried to memorize Serah's voice for it would be months still until she'd hear it if not through the phone. The missus Farron-Villiers was just neatly folding her clothes from the closet back into her suitcase when she made a sound that made Lightning raise her eyebrows.

"Etro forgive me, I can't believe I forgot about this." Her voice floated from between her clothes. "I brought this along for you since I know they're your favorite."

Lightning couldn't help but smiling as she looked down to sister's hands. Serah was right, they were her favorite. "Glad you didn't brought them back to Cocoon with you."

Nodding almost despondently, Serah peered at Light for a second before she folded the last of her clothes back and clicked closed her suitcase. It felt so decisive when the suitcases were packed and lodged, like their end was real now. Soon Serah would be leaving Light again, and while it wouldn't be forever and in a few months she would be home again, the time between now and then was still too long. She had missed her sister dearly these last seven months and it'll be some four odd months before she was to return to Cocoon again. She tried her hardest not to cry again. She shed enough tears for now.

When they first arrived, servants brought their luggage to their rooms, only this time the Cocoonians didn't want to trouble the Adservio again. They were well enough to drag their own bags around, even Vanille who brought one too many suitcases with her. She had Prompto helping her carrying all of them back to the cars. Despite Snow's show of flexing his muscles and lifting up both his and Serah's belongings like they weighed nothing, Ignis still took one of them before the giant fell down one of the staircases with bags and all. Lightning wheeled around with bags belonging to Sazh and Dajh. Was it really necessary to say that Gladio helped out Fang like the gentleman he was?

Dragging their suitcases through the foyer, they were once again surprised to see a posse of Nimphus surrounding his royal majesty himself.

"Mr. Caelum!" Snow hollered as soon as he saw them ahead.

Lightning still couldn't get over how they were able to call the monarch of the country so familiarly, but the warm smile on Regis's face spoke volumes on much he didn't mind a single bit.

"Dad?" Noctis poked his head from between the group. "Something going on?"

"Nothing of the crisis, boy, rest assured." Regis folded his hands together, the golden chain around his shoulders blinking nicely and standing out against the black of his suit. "I was aware that today is the departure day of our esteemed Cocoonian guests. And as I was withheld from the so called 'loop' when you arrived, I couldn't pass my proper respects to welcome you. It's only impervious I say my farewells now."

"Aw, Mr. Caelum," Vanille dropped all bags, giggling as she head over to the sovereign. "You're too sweet! But after last night, I think it's our turn to give you _our_ proper response." Before another word was spoken, Vanille threw her arms around the king's middle and hugged him. "Thank you!"

No one moved, mostly stunned at Vanille's forwardness with his majesty, most of them afraid she crossed a line, but Regis – frigid for the first second – slowly eased and returned the gesture. "You're welcome, Miss Vanille."

While Prompto, Gladio and even Ignis stared on slack jawed, the Cocoonians cheered and joined Vanille with the king with expressing their gratitude and say their goodbyes. They shook hands and made curtsies, even if the latter was completely unnecessary, but it proved a warm separation from the King of Lucis.

"It looks like your father warmed up to them quite well." Ignis pulled up his glasses before he lifted two bags again.

"Yeah," Noctis smiled. Regis had mostly been a king before he was a father; taciturn in the eyes of most people until he was behind closed doors. To see this side of his dad brought out again by a group of foreigners – who are too amiable to resist – was amazing. "Too bad their stay was too short for that dad to know them better."

Hope was blushing when Regis complimented him, Sazh actually promised the king muffins next time around and Serah shyly hugged the king as well. The king waved them off, offering the Nimphus to help them with their luggage when they returned to grab the bags, but the guests themselves declined. "Besides," Fang called over, secretly liking to see Gladio use those muscles for some good. "It's great to see Prince Nocty do something so mundane as to slug our bags around."

Regis laughed at that, bowing slightly as the group waved him for the last time when they went ahead to the garage to fight with the bags as well as the order of seating arrangement for the very last time.

All suitcases eventually squeezed into the cars – also with the help of the Regalia's rather spacious trunk – they were ready and set to head towards the airport. Vanille took one last lingering look on the Caelum's castle, feeling wondrous and lucky that she could stay under a roof that belonged to a king and the royal prince. The rest was already struggling back into the car – this time without any arguing about seating arrangements – while Lightning waited for the redhead to get in as well. Crossing her fingers in a sign only known by Gran Pulsians and sending a little prayer to all the inhabitants in the castle, Lightning wound an arm around Vani's shoulders.

"You'll be back again, probably." Lightning assured her. Noctis had always been true to his word for as far as she's known him and he promised them another time. "No doubt it'll be arranged so you can arrive here in a golden chariot and be hailed as Queen Vani."

Vanille giggled. "As great as that sounds, we came here to see you, Light. That was all that ever mattered coming over to Lucis. The rest was just… bonus." Grabbing the soldier's hand, they returned to the car before the others started yelling for them to hurry up.

Noctis was an apt enough driver, he could boast about that at least, even in an awkward minivan like Rotten Tomato here. The Regalia closely on their tail, they took the road through the city for the last time. But just because it was the last ride, didn't mean they weren't going to take advantage of the aux-cord once more. Snow and Noct kind of fought over the ownership of the radio, but in the end the prince relented, as everyone knew he would, and Snow was able to put up his horrible pop music that had him and Dajh screaming along with the lyrics.

Thankfully they hadn't had to put up with it for too long, because they rolled up into the parking spot of Insomnia's airport. Gathering their things from the cars, they grouped together and moved along through the airport, finding the gate they needed to check-in to and hand-in all their belongings.

No one was really prepared for the part that came next.

As the oldest of the group – and feeling the need to address the situation at hand when no one else wanted to – Sazh stepped forth and cleared his throat, although the sadness didn't leave his voice. "I guess this is farewell then."

As the host and the heir, it was only Noctis's duty to respond. "I guess it is." They shook hands as Fang let out a giant sigh behind them.

"T'was fun, Nocty! Can't say I didn't absolutely love my time here." Despite her cheerful tone, it was clear that Fang hated the fact that they were going away. "How about you fly over to us some times soon?"

Trying to break their down spirit, Noct regarded her with a grin. "That sounds pretty great actually."

"Yes! You absolutely _have_ to come and see us on Cocoon someday." Vanille invited cheerfully. "Imagine how cool we'd be when we say that we know a royal prince?"

Noctis promised them that he'd definitely visit their floating planet in the sky. Vanille hugged him with a blush and she skipped happily back to Fang. Hope had the more quieter farewell among them all, but he strongly shoo the Lucii prince's hand. "You really have an enchanting city. I wish you all the best for your future coronation."

Noctis chuckled. "I could use all the luck I can get, really."

Hope shared that laugh. "With Light by your side, you'll get there."

Noctis did not doubt. If there was anything he learned by now was that Lightning succeeded in most things she set her mind to.

No one paid much attention when Fang slipped to the side and took Gladiolus with her, and gave him her own private goodbye. She planted a kiss on his lips, before someone saw them, but didn't mind having his arms around her when he held her.

But on the other side of the group, Dajh had come running to Noctis and crashed into the heir's middle to hug him as well. "Goodbye, Your Highness!" The boy said happily. He had such a happy attitude like that.

Noctis went down on one knee, and smiled down at the boy. "Bye, Dajh! I think I'm gonna miss you most of all. You'll write to me, won't you?"

"In a letter?" Dajh looked at him as if the thought of writing Noctis letters was entirely prehistoric. "Princes write letters?"

Noct poked the little boy on his forehead. "Sure, we do. And remember you could be a prince too if…?"

"As long as I'm kind to everyone, help those who need it, and listen to my daddy!" Dajh recited from the top in his head.

"Awesome." Dajh's short arms came around Noct's neck and he could honestly say it was the most wholesome hug he'd ever gotten.

While his son was with the prince, Sazh took his chance to poke around Light, making silly promises of baking her all the chocolate goods she wants and even make a cake in the form of her face when she returned. It made her laugh. "Now there's the smile I've been waiting for!" Sazh exclaimed happily, tugging her towards him and mussing up Lightning's pink hair, just because he could. "See you later, Miss Soldier."

Vanille had been hugging everyone of course, from Ignis to Noctis, but held on a little longer than usual when it came to the Sergeant's turn. "Gonna miss you, Light, but we will see each other again within a snap of a finger."

"Count on it." Lightning pinched Vanille's cheeks that made the latter giggle.

And then it was Serah who stood before her.

"Now, before you say anything, Vani has the right of it." The younger Farron said, a gloom in her voice that she couldn't hide. "Time will pass by quickly and I'll be waiting for you to get home again."

Lightning smiled, running a hand over Serah's roseate hair. "Four months or less, if lucky."

"I'm glad I came, besides seeing you, it was great to be shown Insomnia. But the important part is that I know you'll be alright here." She glanced in the direction of where Prince Noctis stood. "He wasn't at all like you said he'd be."

Lightning followed where her sister's gaze landed and then quickly looked away. "He has his moments."

"He brought us over for _you_." Serah whispered, squeezing Light's hands gently, as if to make her take note of what she was trying to say. "That's much more generous than what I would ever have expected of a crown prince to do for a mere bodyguard. He's really nice. _Lovely_ , even." Serah's tone seemed to imply something that Lightning didn't quite catch. "Oh well. We'll see each other soon. I'll call you first thing as we arrive. Love you, sis."

Embracing each other for as long as they could, Lightning returned the words she would never take for granted again. "Love you, too."

Snow and Gladio bumped fists and moving on from one Lucian to the next, the giant blond took the smaller blond Argentum in a headlock and purposely messed up Prompto's locks in Snow's own form of goodbye. He started off relatively maturely by shaking Ignis's hand, but Snow still couldn't help himself and pulled the bespectacled man by the arm and half embraced him anyhow. Serah had to pull her husband off Ignis, but seeing how bewildered Ignis looked once Snow was done with him, Serah swooped him and hugged him quickly too.

They shook hands, they embraced each other and everyone got in their word of goodbyes and thank yous to the prince and his friends, but before their separation, they turned to the woman they have traveled all this way for to see. The last thing the guests of Cocoon did was the same they did as soon as they first laid eyes on Lightning; surrounding her in a clash of colors and tightness as they all simultaneously hugged her.

It physically hurt Lightning to see them all detach themselves from her, stepping through the departure gates that she could not follow with. They waved and yelled their goodbyes to the prince and his friends, but mostly at Lightning, whose resolve not to show how emotional she was nearly just about broke her carefully placed porcelain mask.

With Hope's last wave, they were gone.

~ǽ~

The ride back to the Caelum castle was significantly quieter than the way towards the airport. No longer the awful singing of Snow and Dajh broke through the air with Hope complaining about his eardrums exploding, while Fang laughed herself silly at their antics. They were gone now. Back on a tiresome flight to Cocoon as Lightning remained stuck on her guarding duty in Lucis. The thought must be miserable, and Noctis didn't blame Lightning for her mood.

Reoccurring feelings of being trapped here would probably rise again within her, and unlike the first time she arrived in Insomnia, Noctis understood and allowed himself to empathize with her situation, when he hadn't done so the time she was introduced to him. He had been selfish back then, childishly rejecting her very existence in his presence when he arrogantly wanted to play tough.

Cocky, inconsiderate, and with a conceited disdain to her feelings, he merely thought of himself and only how _he_ had felt about the situation. He knew now that she wasn't any happier having being sent to Eos, far away from everything she knew and everyone she loved, only to be received by him with petty malice and unfounded hauteur for her.

How ashamed he was for his own actions now. How much he is berating himself for having been a complete jackass to her. She didn't deserve his contempt nor his immaturity. He had been rude and insensitive, and entirely unchivalrous to someone so out of her element, when she has been one of the finest guardians he had ever known. Stern and unrelenting she may be, but she was committed, honorable and caring in her duty.

From the very start, he realized, she, most of all, had been deserving of his civility and respect.

That dawned on him in the car where it was just the two of them, and Lightning occupied the passenger seat while she did nothing but stare out of the window, lost in thought and no doubt feeling the absence of her family acutely. Already he felt her distancing herself from him and putting up walls around her heart to hide her true feelings.

He didn't want that. The time when her family was here and she was happy, she had been more open to him than ever. He didn't want to alienate himself from that Lightning. Not ever again.

"I'm sorry they couldn't stay any longer. They're a lovely bunch." It was so clear the love they harbored for her and she for them. It was like seeing a different side of her that he didn't know existed. But he was glad he had come to know her, the real her.

But she said nothing to him. It was as if the silence brought the return of her indifference and he couldn't stand the space growing between them, that the bond of whatever they had was stretching thin.

"You know, next time they are here, we should just hop in a train and see where we'll end up." The prince tried to think of anything to say, in vain, if only so it wouldn't remind so quiet. "I was kinda bummed we couldn't show them more of our world except Lucis. Vanille would have loved Usnea, this little province in Tenebrae. It means something along the likes of 'moss' but the hills there are famous for all the unique and colorful flowers. Prompto got something of a hay fever, but we'll just shove half a bottle of nose spray up his nostrils and he'll get over it." He even managed something of a chuckle, but Lightning didn't respond much.

"Uhu." She leaned her cheek on her fist and didn't break away from the passing landscape outside.

They continued driving on as nothing was said between them and Noctis nervously tapped on the steering wheel with his thumb. "How about some music, then?" He asked almost desperately, and the only reply he got out of her was a raise of her shoulders.

He turned on the radio and flipped from station to station, settling on a random pop one, not really listening to what's playing. When his mind was too occupied with Lightning's general attitude, he could focus on little else. At this point he'd do pretty much anything to prevent her from going back to that cold-hearted soldier she had been, when he knew that if she allowed herself to, she could be someone so much brighter, so much warmer than what she portrays to be.

A minute or two went by some more and a new song blaring through the speaker was obnoxious and kind of annoying. "I bet you Snow and Hope would have liked this song." Noctis let out a nervous laugh, trying to ramble out of this unobtrusive tension in the air. "They would have sung it together too, until Dajh tries to join them. The three of them sound atrocious, really. You know they asked me to sing with them once, and I told them that if they wanted all the glasses to suddenly break, they should let me know. But honestly, they nearly manage that on their own. I could swear I saw the rear view mirror crack that day Snow sang for Serah."

At her sister's name, Lightning seemed to shift, but her distracted reply remained the same. "Uh-hm."

And so, they continued their drive to the castle with the Cocoonian soldier brooding over her homesickness and Noctis rambling here and there to get a reaction out of her. There was none, however. She said not a word and kept her eyes artfully hid away from him due to her bangs, that makes him wish he could reach over, brush her hair aside and make her look at him.

He didn't, because he had less guts than what he thought he had. And he knew Lightning wouldn't appreciate the unwanted contact.

Having rolled onto the castle ground, right into the underground garage, he had barely parked the car right and Lightning had slipped out before Noctis even killed the engine. He suspected that she would rush ahead to wallow in some dark corner until she got herself together if he judged her hasty exist, but she didn't. She waited for him, he believed, but she dared not face him for reasons he might guess were still about her emotional goodbye.

"The rental will be picked up again tomorrow." He told her by way of making conversation, even if it was one-sided. "I have to say I won't miss it at all. It is big and clunky, and takes too much parking space. I'm sure that chariot from hell must be bad for the environment as well." Even if she was to say nothing, he was determined to at least make her feel like there was a sense of normalcy between them.

She had been out of it ever since she said her last goodbye to Serah and he wanted to let Lightning know that _this_ time around he understood her loneliness. He knew, though, that pity was something she disliked and his sympathies would get her nowhere, so if she didn't want any sentimental comforts he'd try, at the very least, to make sure that things were as afore.

She walked two steps ahead of him, but it felt like she was walking away from him.

He had never felt so desperate to have her look at him right now, if only so he could see for himself that she wasn't putting up walls he fought so hard to break down, and the more the silence stretched on between them, the more desperate he felt.

He knew he was going to ramble on again, if only to break through the quiet air above them. Silence made it even worse. "Maybe next time they should stay longer. If we were to travel any places outside of Lucis. Two weeks aren't going to cut it. There is this city in Solheim that you don't want to leave once you get there." They had moved from the garage, through the corridors of the Caelum's keep, and up the stairs towards his wing of the castle. "I would know. Last time I was there, reluctantly we set forth and we had to drag Gladiolus with us. He didn't want to leave at all. Neither did I, to be honest with you, there was this amazing spot for fishing I discovered, but there's also chocobo racing, card tables, and magic shows. Or you could just hang by the beach. They have the most beautiful beach. Then again, you guys can judge for the beauty of a beach better than I can. Maybe the whole gang could stay for a month. Or two, if we want to see Accordo, but maybe that's too long. Dajh still has to go to school and Hope shouldn't miss much either. Maybe Lucis will have to do."

He didn't even realize how much he was actually talking, but he couldn't stop. Like word-vomit. Lightning had pushed open the first double doors that marked his section of the Caelum's castle, checking up and down the hallways that led to her own appointed bedroom.

"Then again," He went on. "Serah has school, too, but of a different sort. Don't think they'll let her off for so long either. Anyway, I hope they liked it here regardless." There was no stopping him. He was talking too much, he _knew_ he was talking too much, something so unlike for him to do, but he could feel her slipping away like sand between his fingers. Despite his desperation clawing to reach out for her, he would ask after her family's safety before she was gone completely. It was the least he could do. "I know it's a long journey, but I bet Serah will call you once she's arrived there. Will you let me know?" He knew they kept closely in touch with one another. "I also—"

"Noctis." It was at this that Lightning came to a halt and abruptly turned to him, cutting him off mid-sentence.

She paused for a long time, looking quite uncertain with herself. Her eyes darted from him to the floor and she seemed at war on what to do next. It was such an unusual look on her that it rendered the prince into completely silence.

"Noctis," She repeated in a low voice that trembled. "I don't know… I don't know how to…" She remained inconclusive with her words and she glanced at him and then she did not.

He swallowed thickly. "You don't know how to what?" He asked, his voice no louder than the hum of a butterfly's wing.

She didn't say anything but her eyes lowered from his, so clearly he saw, over the bridge of his nose and settled on his mouth.

Every thought he ever had of wanting to kiss her was pushed to the forefront of his mind, that it became his only focus. Yet kissing her, even just the thought of it, was a folly he didn't allow himself to entertain. She was _Lightning_. Sergeant Farron who was as unapproachable as she was pretty. The distant soldier he had spent months now growing closer to. The dutiful foreigner who had only arrived in Lucis to guard the crown prince and no more.

That same Lightning whose gaze followed the shape of his lips, before she blinked and flicked her eyes back up at him in the same second.

Noctis saw doubt in her eyes where there should be certainty. Reluctance where she should be willing. The idea of letting that doubt lie within her was unfathomable, and instinctively took a single miniscule step closer to her. He hardly moved from where he stood really, but it snapped Lightning's resolve.

She hadn't answered, but she didn't need to. Her eyes told him more than words ever could. She didn't look away from his mouth this time as she went to him.

It was so easy not to be surprised at how much he wanted this. Like he had been craving it for a while without ever realizing what it was. It was this, it was _her_ , and all Noctis needed to do to meet her lips in the middle before she completely reached him, was lean down towards her.

He could have told you that he was dreaming, it felt so surreal. To have Lightning kiss him was a fantasy of itself, an illusion that was never meant to become reality, where the world did not move around them, but she moved his. Bhunivelze could choose to appear before them from the Unseen Realm into their own in that very instance and Noctis wouldn't have cared save for her kiss.

Lightning was capable of being stoic and stone cold, but you wouldn't have guessed with the way she kissed him; warm and soft and a kiss so chaste it took Noctis's breath away. Heat spread all over his body down to the marrow in his bones.

Her fingers were gentle on his cheek, pushing him away rather than pulling him closer yet he relented, because she could have asked him to give up his wealth and home and he would have done it that very moment for her. She was so soft, it was neigh impossible to believe that this was his bodyguard. But this was Lightning and her kiss proved it. A kiss so saccharine that it left him aching.

The touch of her lips lingered, and Noctis didn't want to open his eyes, lest it turned out that everything had been part of his imagination. He wished that he deepened their kiss, wanting to prolong the feeling of her on him. But she settled back on the soles of her feet, and her hand fell away from his face. He had to look at her, opening his eyes when he didn't realize he closed them, expecting her to be ashamed of her own action, only to find her smiling.

She didn't even know how beautiful she was when she genuinely smiled, she might have glowed.

"Thank you, Noct." She whispered, her nose no further than an inch from his. "For everything."

* * *

_…You bloomed like a budding rose…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a romantic fool, in love with romantic tropes.


End file.
